Pokémon Special: La aventura continúa
by Yami4923
Summary: En el futuro donde los Pokédex Holder son adultos, hay nuevos males que deben enfrentar, pero esta vez, será trabajo de sus hijos luchar para proteger las regiones, ¿qué clase de habilidades tendrán ellos? SpecialShipping, OldRivalShipping, MangaquestShipping, FranticShipping, CommonerShipping, AgencyShipping, DualRivalShipping, CorruptedShipping, LaverreShipping, etc.
1. Prólogo

_**Muy buenas tardes. La siguiente historia se trata de una continuación del fanfic "Pokémon Special: Días oscuros", sin embargo no es necesario haberlo leído en un inicio, así que te invito a leer los primeros episodios de este fanfic para así ver si te interesa leer los fanfics anteriores :D**_

 _ **En el caso de ser un fiel seguir, primero muchas gracias, y segundo es que esta es en definitiva la última aventura para los hijos de los dex holder, y en esta tercera parte he puesto mucho más cariño, por lo que espero también que los episodios se suban más a menudo, además de que los nuevos personajes sean del agrado de todos aquí. Aclaro que los protagonistas anteriores no aparecerán en un inicio, pero eso no significa que no lo harán a medida que avance la historia, de hecho, habrá más romance que nunca y se espera que más de una pareja se haga oficial para su gusto. Espero disfruten.**_

 _ **Ahora, se viene el prólogo, que ya algunos debieron haber leído, más tarde se subirán los capítulos :)**_

* * *

 **Prólogo: ¡Conociendo la escuela Pokémon con Gray!**

Ciudad Engobe:

En frente de la reconocida escuela Pokémon, se encontraban Gray y Hana cargando varias cosas por alguna razón. Gray se encontraba bastante motivado, aunque Hana algo nerviosa, e incluso parecía que se le iban a caer las cosas que traía.

— ¡Ah! Finalmente estamos aquí —Comentó Gray con mucho ánimo.

— ¡Ay! —Hana se puso a su lado casi tropezando, aunque logró mantener su equilibrio justo a tiempo—. Uf... —Suspiró por el alivio—. P-Por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudar con esto a papá, Gray.

— ¡No hay de qué! ¿Nos apresuramos entonces?

Ambos entraron al lugar y se dirigieron hasta el salón de clases. Gray abrió la puerta entonces.

— ¡Buenos días! —Gritó Gray con mucho ánimo.

—Oh, Hana y Gray —El profesor los nombró con alivio, al parecer los conocías.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó Hana con bastante alegría—. ¡Papá, me alegra mucho...! —Al entrar al salón, tropezó, dejando caer todas las cosas que traía—. Ay...

Se escuchó las enormes carcajadas de parte de los alumnos de la clase, algo que hizo que Hana se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

— ¿Estás bien, Hana? —Su padre, el profesor Cheren, se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

—S-Sí... —Respondió Hana poniéndose de pie, aunque casi lloraba de la vergüenza.

—Debes tener más cuidado —Le dio un pequeño regaño mientras comenzaba a recoger las cosas que Hana tiró al suelo.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de ordenar todos los objetos traídos, Gray y Hana se encontraban frente a la pizarra, mirando hacia los alumnos.

—Me gustaría presentárselos —Dijo Cheren a sus alumnos—. Hana es hija mía, y es alguien que tiene un amplio conocimiento de los Pokémon gracias a Bianca, mi mujer, quien es asistente de la profesora Juniper, por lo que es alguien de quien pueden tener mucha ayuda si tienen alguna duda y no me encuentran.

—Hola... —Hana saludó amablemente a los chicos.

—Y él es su amigo Gray, futuro presidente de la famosa compañía BW e hijo de un buen amigo, quien es el campeón de la liga Pokémon.

Tras haber dicho eso, se produjo un enorme tumulto en la clase. Entre todos comentando con admiración, algunos por conocer esa famosa compañía y otros por tener interés en la liga Pokémon. Al verlo, se se estaba provocando una gran emoción en Gray.

—Ya veo... —Gray había puesto una sonrisa de mucha satisfacción—. ¡Es claro que todos están interesados en la compañía BW! —De pronto dio un enorme grito, sacando unos folletos de quién sabe dónde, llamando bastante la atención de todos.

—G-Gray... —Hana trató de hablarle para calmarlo un poco.

— ¡Ahora les daré un folleto a cada uno para que tengan el mayor interés posible! —Se acercó a los alumnos y les empezó a entregar folletos uno por uno, algunos con cara de no saber qué decirle a tan raro joven.

— ¡G-Gray... no vinimos a hacer promociones! —Corrió hacia Gray—. Gray... papá podría molestarse —Le susurró.

—Tú tranquila, no tardaré mucho. Aquí tienes —Se acercó a otro de los alumnos para entregarle su folleto.

—No, gracias —Contestó rechazando por completo ese folleto. Era una niña, de alrededor de los 12 años. Por su apariencia se veía bastante ruda, tenía cabello azul oscuro, largo, pero sumamente despeinado, ojos de color carmesí, usaba una chaketa de color rojo y una falda azul, aunque sin embargo utilizaba un buzo de bajo de ella, por lo que usar falda le era completamente inútil. Lo primero que pensó Gray al verla, es que se trataba de una chica bastante masculina—. No tengo interés en ese tipo de compañía.

— ¡¿Ah?! —Esas palabras fueron como enterrarle una enorme lanza directo a su corazón, fue tanto el daño que parecía que Gray se había convertido en piedra.

— ¿G-Gray...? —Hana tocó varias veces el hombro de Gray con el dedo, para ver si respondía.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó aquella chica con verdadera extrañes.

— ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a decir algo así en frente de Gray!

—Sólo expresé mi opinión. De hecho preferiría hablar de la liga Pokémon, ¿es verdad que tu padre es el campeón? Dime, ¿Tú también eres así de fuerte? —Se quedó esperando muy emocionada la respuesta, pero Gray continuaba casi petrificado como si su cerebro ya no estuviera en este mundo—. Esto... ¿Hola...?

—Gray ya no está en este mundo... ¿Oh?

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, entrando al parecer otro alumno a la clase, y por lo que se veía, las mujeres de la clase se emocionaron, excepto por la chica que estaba hablando con Gray quien miró a la persona con desprecio.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Tuve problemas y llegué tarde, espero que no hayan pasado la lista —Aquel chico entró disculpándose sonriendo como si en realidad no le importara nada lo que acababa de pasar. Era un chico de cabello castaño, corto y ordenado, con ojos azules. Usa una sudadera amarilla debajo de una camiseta color negra de media manga (la cual está abierta, dejando ver su sudadera amarilla, y unos pantalones. Usa una gorra de media visera color negro con amarillo por debajo, la cual tiene en frente el dibujo de una pokéball color amarilla.

—Kyouhei —Lo llamó el profesor Cheren—. Te la dejaré pasar esta vez, pero trata de que sea la última.

—Prometido —Contestó el chico con una sonrisa levantando el pulgar.

—Sólo ve a tu lugar.

—Sí, sí —Caminó en dirección hacia los asientos—. ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! —Por alguna razón se acercó a Hana, muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¿Eres nueva? Aunque te ves un poco mayor que yo... pero creo que podríamos conocernos y hablar un poco.

— ¿Eh...? —Hana se quedó sin saber qué contestarle al chico.

— ¡Espera un poco, Kyo! —La chica que había rechazado los folletos de Gray se levantó de golpe de su asiento—. ¡¿Llegas tarde y te crees con derecho a coquetear?! ¡¿Si quiera tomas esto en serio?!

— ¡Ah! —El chico, Kyouhei expresó con alegría se acercó a la chica tomándola de un hombro—. ¡Mei-chan! Está bien, sabes que eres mi favorita —La observó con cara coqueta, a lo que ella accedió en darle un codazo directo en el estómago—. ¡Auch...! Ay... —Trató de aguantarse el dolor sin perder su sonrisa coqueta—. Uy... la gatita tiene garras...

— ¡O cierras tu boca o yo te la cierro a golpes! ¡¿Me oyes?!

—Vale, vale, cálmate un poco... —Levantó ambas manos en expresión de calma—. ¿Eh? ¿Y este? —Se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba Gray, quien seguía en su estado de shock.

— ¿Ah? —Gray vio las manos levantadas de Kyouhei y de pronto habría parecido que por fin dejó de estar petrificado y su alma volvió al mundo—. ¡Oh! ¡Eso que llevas en tu muñeca es un videomisor de la compañía BW! ¡¿no?!

— ¿Eh? —Observó el videomisor en su muñeca—. Pues sí, me gustan bastante los objetos que vende esa compañía.

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Tú sí tienes buen gustos para las cosas! —Tomó ambas manos de Kyohei y comenzó a agitarlas con agradecimiento.

— ¿Qué...? Oh... —Observó a Mei de manera burlesca—. Apuesto que Mei-chan dijo alguna tontería como "no me interesan esas compañías, yo sólo quiero batallar y ensuciarme como un hombre cualquiera", no me sorprende, le encanta llevarle la contraria a todos.

— ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo conclusiones apresuradas?! —Mei le gritó con mucho enojo.

— ¿Entonces estoy equivocado?

— ¡Sólo entregué mi opinión! ¡No quería un folleto que tiraría a la basura después!

— ¡¿Basura?! —Nuevamente otra lanza más grande atravesó el corazón de Gray—. Ay... ¿Qué tiene esta chica en contra de la compañía...?

—Eres muy cruel, Mei-chan~ —Dijo Kyouhei con la intención de molestar.

— ¡Ni si quiera conoces al chico! —Mei le respondió a gritos.

—Claro que sí. Gray, 14 años de edad, hijo de Black, campeón de la liga pokémon y Pokédex Holder; y White, presidenta de la compañía BW y también Pokédex Holder.

— ¿E-EH? —No sabía qué decir, quedó sin palabras ante tanta sorpresa.

De pronto se escuchó el enorme grito de todas las demás mujeres de la clase, rodeándolo con varios corazones flotando sobre ellas, diciendo cosas como "Lo que se esperaba de Kyohei", "Sabía que eras tan inteligente, o "Además de guapo muy bien informado".

—Tch... —Mei se volvió a sentar con enojo—. Tontas... ni que fuera la gran cosa.

— ¡Basta! —De pronto se escuchó el enorme grito del profesor Cheren, no de enojo, sino de autoridad, logrando calmar a toda la clase y que todas las niñas volvieran a su lugar—. Y Kyouhei, te di la oportunidad de entrar, pero ahora te pido que salgas del salón.

—Oh, claro —Contestó Kyouhei rascándose la cabeza.

—Hmph, eso es justicia, ¿no? —Comentó Mei con algo de alegría en voz baja.

—Mei, tú también, afuera —Le dijo Cheren también.

— ¿Eh? —Se levantó de su silla—. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Fue Kyo quien comenzó todo ese jaleo!

— ¡Es mentira! —Se levantó una de las chicas de la clase—. ¡Profesor, Kyouhei no hizo nada, todo fue culpa de Mei!

— ¡Cierto, cierto! —Dijeron al unísono otras varias chicas.

— ¡¿Bromean?! —Les contestó Mei con gran enfado.

—Está bien, chicas —Les dijo Kyouhei para calmarlas a todas—. Un caballero tiene que saber lo que tiene que hacer... por eso... —Nuevamente puso su mano en el hombro de Mei y acercó su cabeza a la suya—. Profesor, soy el único culpable, así que por favor, deje a la dama impune —Dicho esto, todas las demás chicas de la clase comenzaron a gritar de emoción otra vez, excepto, claro, Mei, quien sólo mantenía su aura de enojo.

— ¡Tú...! —Nuevamente le dio un codazo en el estómago para alejarse de él—. Prefiero salir, gracias. —Dicho esto, salió de la clase.

—Auch... ¡Hey! ¡M-Mei-chan~! —La siguió hasta fuera del salón.

—Q-Qué chicos tan raros... —Comentó Hana.

—Ajá... —Asintió Gray.

Luego de eso, la clase continúo normalmente, pero la razón por la que Gray y Hana se mantuvieron esperando pacientemente, era porque Cheren les había dicho un importante acontecimiento que iba a ocurrir durante la clase.

— ¡Muy bien! —Cheren levantó la voz para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes—. Ahora, hay una sorpresa especial. El día de hoy tendremos un pequeño torneo, así que todos van a participar.

En un momento se escuchó un poco de jaleo en el salón de parte de los estudiantes, comentando el siguiente acontecimiento.

— ¡¿Un torneo?! —Sin previo aviso, la tal Mei abrió la puerta del salón muy emocionada—. ¿Eso significa que podemos participar?

—Sí —Contestó Cheren—. Incluso ustedes dos.

— ¡Bien! —Expresó con mucha alegría.

— ¡Participaremos, Mei-chan! —De pronto apareció Kyouhei con una simple sonrisa tomando ambas manos de Mei para celebrar, aunque la verdad a él ni le importaba lo del torneo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Participaremos, participaremos! ¿Eh? —Luego de estar celebrando junto a él, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó sus manos lentamente con una expresión de enojo—. Tú... nunca vuelvas a tocarme... ¿bien?

— ¡Bien! —Contestó levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa, aunque estaba claro que no lo iba a cumplir.

Entonces se llevó a cabo ese pequeño torneo entre alumno en la parte de afuera, donde había un campo para las batallas. Se dividieron entre hombres y mujeres para realizar las batallas. Las cuales, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su resultado...

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Neko! ¡Acaba con ladrón! —Mei le dio la orden a su Pokémon, un Purrloin que atacó con el movimiento ya dicho al Audino de una de sus compañeras, logrando derrotarla fácilmente—. ¡Eso! —Exclamó con alegría y su Purrloin fue junto a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Wao... —Un poco alejado, Gray estaba alegremente sorprendido—. A pesar de que tiene malos gustos por no apreciar una compañía de calidad, es claro que tiene un nivel más avanzado a diferencia de las otras chicas de la clase.

— ¿Tú aún guardas rencor por lo de la compañía...? —Le preguntó Hana con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—En efecto, Mei es la mejor por el lado de las chicas... —Dijo Cheren mientras anotaba en su libro—. Y ahora, por el lado de los chicos tenemos... —De pronto todos fueron sorprendidos por el grito de emoción de varias de las chicas, haciendo que todos observaran la batalla de los chicos.

— ¡Listo! —Aclamó Kyouhei con confianza al ver que su Pokémon, Tepig, había terminado de derrotar a un Woobat perteneciente a uno de sus compañeros—. Ese fue un buen trabajo, Kabu —Acarició a su Tepig con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que las mujeres de su clase se emocionaran más.

— ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Se esperaba de ti Kyouhei-kun! —En un momento, varias de las chicas lo habían rodeado.

— ¡No me sorprende que seas el más fuerte de toda la clase! —Comentó otra.

— ¡Además que eres tan amable con tus oponentes y todo! No como Mei que fue tan agresiva con mi podre Audi... —Comentó la entrenadora de Audino.

—Ah, me alagan... —Les dijo Kyouhei, sosteniendo a Tepig con el brazo.

— ¡Yo escuché eso! —A lo lejos, Mei les gritó con ira al escuchar el comentario de la chica del Audino, sosteniendo a Purrloin que se mostraba igual de enfadado que ella—. ¡Bah! —Volteó—. Ni siquiera me interesa. Sólo fue coincidencia que alguien como Kyo resultara el mejor entre todos los chicos.

—No creo que sea coincidencia —Gray se acercó a ella.

— ¿Oh? Ah, el chico folleto.

—Estuve viendo las batallas. Debo decir, que muchos aquí son verdaderos principiantes, pero es claro que ese chico Kyouhei, y por supuesto que tú también, tienen bastante más habilidad y experiencia.

—Ay... y-yo también... ¿de verdad...? —Se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras sostenía a su Pokémon con el otro brazo.

—Supongo que ya has entrenado antes de entrar a esta escuela.

— ¡S-Sí! —Asintió—. Con mi papá, él me ha enseñado mucho —Sonrió.

— ¡Ya veo! La verdad yo también entreno muchas veces con mi papá.

—Es el campeón, ¿no? ¡Eso es fantástico!

—Sí. Es bastante fuerte.

— ¡Debe serlo! Oh... —Recapacitó un momento—. Esto... lamento mucho si hace un rato en el salón de clases te ofendí —Inclinó un poco la cabeza para disculparse, a lo que Purrloin accedió hacerlo también.

—Está bien. Gracias por tu consideración. Y veo que ese Purrloin está bien entrenado, yo también tuve uno.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Aunque ya ha crecido bastante —Sacó a Liepard de su PokéBall.

—Ah... —De pronto tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y se le notaba un inmenso brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿Q-Qué...?

— ¡Eres tan linda! —Sin previo aviso abrazó con ternura a Liepard, claro que dejando a su Purrloin en el suelo antes—. ¡Ay! ¡Siempre he adorado los Pokémon como tú! ¡Orejas puntiagudas, cola larga y elegante, y unas bellas garras!

— ¿Te gustan los Pokémon felinos?

— ¡¿Eh?! —De pronto se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejó inmediatamente con la cara sonrojada de vergüenza, mientras jugaba con sus dedos—. Esto... algo así... es que... son lindos... y por su puesto son fuertes...

—Jejeje... —Rió.

Mientras tanto, las chicas continuaban rodeando a Kyouhei.

— ¿Oh? —Kyouhei observó a Mei conversando alegremente con Gray, algo que lo hizo poner una expresión seria unos segundos—. Disculpen bellas damas, necesito que me dejen pasar un segundo —Amablemente se abrió paso y fue hasta estar junto a Mei y Gray—. ¡Mei-chan! —De la nada se le tiró encima abrazándola por la espalda.

— ¡Aahh! —Del susto Mei se alejó dando media vuelta para levantar su guardia—. ¡¿Q-Q-Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡Niño raro y pervertido!

—Bueno... como ambos somos los mejores de la clase, creo que es una buena razón para hablar más entre nosotros.

— ¡Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra! ¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces que te mantengas alejado de mí!

—Ay, yo sé que en realidad me quieres junto a ti.

— ¡¿En qué mundo?!

—Además, yo también quería hablar un poco con el famoso chico Gray —Se puso junto a Gray, entre medio de él y Mei—. Después de todo, la compañía BW es mi favorita, sería divertido oír un poco sobre ella.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Gray se emocionó.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Mei hizo a un lado a Kyouhei—. ¡Yo estaba hablando con él e iba a preguntarle sobre las batallas! ¡¿Por qué vienes a meterte?!

—Siempre tienes que ser tan ruda... —Le dijo Kyouhei mientras sacudía su ropa—. Eso no es lindo en una chica, Mei-chan.

— ¡¿Quién preguntó tu opinión?!

En un momento a otro, la discusión entre esos dos había llamado la atención de todo el mundo.

— ¡Ya basta, Mei! —Varias de las chicas de la clase se pusieron entre medio de los dos, mirando fijamente a Mei con las manos en la cintura—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Kyouhei-kun?

— ¡Cierto, cierto! —Apoyaron las demás chicas.

—Él no merece que le griten así. ¡Discúlpate!

— ¡Cierto, cierto!

— ¡¿Hablan en serio?! —Les gritó Mei—. ¡Además fue él quien se acercó a a mí cuando le dije que no lo hiciera!

—Ay, tranquilas... —Kyouhei hizo un lado a las demás chicas para ir junto a Mei nuevamente—. Chicas, no tienen por que pelear por mí —Puso su mano en el hombro de Mei, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, su Purrloin arañó la mano de Kyouhei por lo que la sacó rápidamente—. ¡Auch!

— ¡AAAhhhh! —Las mujeres de la clase gritaron aterrorizadas y fueron junto a Kyouhei en seguida—. ¡Kyouhei-kun! ¡¿Te está sangrando?! ¡¿Es muy grave?! ¡Mei! ¡Más te vale hacerte responsable de esto!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Nuevamente Mei se enfadó.

— ¡Basta! —Apareció Cheren junto a todos, algo molesto, por lo que toda la clase se calmó en un momento—. Están gritando mucho. Como las batallas ya terminaron, regresaremos al salón de clases, ¿les quedó claro?

—Oh, pero... —Gray se quejó un poco—. Usted me lo dijo... yo podía luchar contra alguien de la clase para que adquirieran mayor experiencia... ¿no?

Dicho esto, los alumnos se sorprendieron por completo.

—Uf... —Cheren suspiró—. Gracias Gray —Dijo de manera sarcástica—. De acuerdo. Con Gray habíamos acordado que tendría una batalla con alguno de ustedes para que así pudieran ver lo que era luchar contra un entrenador más experimentado. Y nada más porque él vino hasta aquí, ignoraré todo el desorden que hicieron hace un rato. ¿Y bien, Gray? Viste las habilidades de los chicos... ¿prefieres luchar contra el ganador entre los chicos, o la ganadora entre las chicas?

—Es que ambos demostraron que son entrenadores comunes y corrientes... ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! —Tomó a Hana del brazo—. ¡Hana! ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

— ¡¿Eh?! —Hana casi explotó de la sorpresa y se puso roja como tomate—. ¡¿T-Tu pareja?! ¡¿Así de repente?! ¡E-Es que tal vez sea muy pronto! Digo... es que...

— ¿Serás mi pareja para la batalla sí o no?

— ¿Oh? —Se relajó, aunque puso una cara de desilusión—. Con que te referías a una batalla doble... ay... pero sabes que yo no sé pelear.

—Tranquila. Dewott está bien entrenado. ¿Entonces aceptan? —Se acercó a Mei y Kyouhei.

— ¡Pero claro! —Aceptó Mei con emoción.

—Entonces seré pareja con Mei-chan —Dijo Kyouhei de forma pícara.

—Ay... —En un segundo Mei perdió su emoción y se alejó de Kyouhei de un salto—. ¡T-Tú sólo no me estorbes!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi hermoso rostro te pone nerviosa? —La miró de manera coqueta.

—Te lo juro... ¡vuelve a mirarme así y te patearé justo en la...!

— ¡Bueno! —Cheren interrumpió antes de que Mei pudiera terminar esa frase—. Ambas parejas pónganse en posición para comenzar la batalla.

Dicho esto, Gray y Hana fueron juntos a un extremo del campo y, Kyouhei y Mei al otro extremo, mientras que los demás alumnos junto al profesor Cheren mantuvieron su lugar como espectadores.

— ¡Muy bien! —Gray levantó su voz con ánimo eligiendo a su Serperior de la PokéBall—. ¡Vamos a comenzar!

— ¡Ok! ¡Entonces adelante! —Kyouhei de manera tranquila eligió a Tepig de la PokéBall.

— ¡Vamos contra ellos! —Mei en un tono más rudo eligió a Purrloin de la PokéBall.

—B-Bien... entonces adelante... —Hana eligió a Dewott me forma bastante nerviosa.

—Escucha Hana... —Gray se acercó un poco a Hana para susurrarle—. Sé que estás nerviosa, pero debes aprovechar en estos casos la fuerza de tu propio Pokémon, y Dewott tiene experiencia luchando, así que no tengas miedo, que eso es lo que te diferencia de ambos chicos, ¿sí?

— ¿Entonces puedo hacer algo? Bien... ¡Ataca con Concha filo!

— ¡Ay, pero no te adelantes tampoco, porque Purrloin...! —Se alteró un poco.

Dewott tomó las dos conchas que trae consigo y corrió directamente para atacar, sin embargo Purrloin realizó un movimiento encantador, girando en el suelo de forma adorable distrayendo un poco a Dewott por no saber qué era lo que hacía, en ese lapso de segundo, Purrloin utilizó su larga y fina cola para golpear uno de los brazos de Dewott, logrando que dejara volar la concha que traía en su mano, y entonces cuando Dewott se distrajo al mirar hacia arriba, Purrloin saltó encima de él, tomó la otra concha de su mano, y apoyó sus patas en la cabeza de Dewott para dar un enorme salto y atrapar la otra concha en el aire, dejando a Dewott completamente desarmado.

— ¡¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar?! —Hana se sorprendió demasiado.

—Ay... mira... Purrloin se verá muy tierno a simple vista, pero es un ladrón experto. Dewott se acercó demasiado dejando sus armas muy descuidadas, no me sorprende que te las haya robado. Tal vez un movimiento como Acua Jet hubiera funcionado mejor.

— ¿Y ahora me lo dices? Ay...

—Fue mi culpa... no debí dejarte... ¡Cuidado! —Se percató de los sucesos en el campo de batalla.

Tepig corrió a toda velocidad, golpeando a Dewott con la Nitrocarga.

—P-Pero como es un movimiento de fuego... no le debería afectarle mucho —Dijo Hana, aunque no con mucha confianza.

—Vaya, parece que la señorita presente no hizo su tarea —Contestó Kyouhei de forma calmada y un poco burlesca.

— ¿Cómo...?

— ¿Por qué no le enseñas Kabu...? El efecto secundario de la Nitrocarga.

En un momento, Tepig se movió con una velocidad increíble, poniéndose detrás de Dewott sin que lo pudiera detener y dándole un golpe en la espalda con la Nitrocarga.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Hana se puso nerviosa.

—Se está aprovechando —Dijo Gray de forma seria por fin.

— ¿Qué dices, Gray?

—Ese chico... al notar que eres bastante principiante, decidió usar a tu Dewott como saco de boxeo para así aumentar su estadística en velocidad. En resumen, sólo quiere ganar poder para enfrentarse a Serperior.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Bajó la mirada casi llorando—. Lo sabía... solamente te estoy perjudicando...

—No tienes la culpa. Veamos... ¡Nos toca! ¡Deslumbrar!

El ataque no dio en el blanco debido a la increíble velocidad de Tepig, el cual hizo una esquivada perfecta, colocándose detrás de Serperior y luego golpeándolo con el Nitrocarga.

— ¡Bien! —Expresó Mei levantando el puño con alegría—. ¡Fantástico Kyo! ¡Un golpe de fuego le irá bien a Serperior!

—Entonces, ¿eso te enamoró de mí? —Le dijo Kyouhei sonriendo.

—No juegues en medio de una batalla por favor —Lo miró con desprecio.

—Je... —Gray soltó una diminuta sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso, Serperior usó su largo cuerpo para atrapar a Tepig.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Pero cómo...?! —Mei se sorprendió.

—Aquí nuestra desventaja es la falta de nivel de nuestros Pokémon —Dijo Kyouhei de manera seria—. Aunque haya sido un ataque muy efectivo, Serperior puede aguantarlo debido a su experiencia, razón por la que dejó que lo golpeara, para así detener la velocidad de Tepig.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó Gray alegremente—. ¡Ahora Serperior!

Serperior utilizó el Deslumbrar para dejar inmóvil a Tepig.

— ¡No podemos dejarlo seguir! ¡Neko ataca! —Mei envió a su Purrloin a contraatacar.

— ¡Hana! —Gray miró a Hana con seriedad.

— ¡¿E-Eh...?! —Hana se mostró nerviosa—. ¡A-Ay! ¡¿Acua Jet?!

Dewott siguió la orden golpeando a Purrloin con un movimiento de prioridad, aprovechando también en recuperar sus conchas.

— ¡Bien! —Gray le levantó el pulgar—. Ahora sí hiciste el movimiento correcto, ¡Nada mejor que un buen movimiento de prioridad! Ahora... —Serperior lanzó a Tepig hacia Purrloin, chocando ambos, a lo que comenzaron a pelear entre ellos—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Lluevehojas!

El ataque de Serperior llegó con una gran potencia, golpeando tanto a los Pokémon como a sus entrenadores, mandándolos a volar, poniendo fin a la batalla.

—A-Ay... —Mei se se levantó poco a poco y notó que estaba cubierta de hojas—. Oh, vaya... —Comenzó a sacudir su cabello.

—Déjame ayudarte —Kyouhei se le acercó y le sacudió con la mano la zona del pecho mientra sonreía como un tonto.

—Uy... —Se le levantó la vena apretando fuerte el puño—. ¡¿Qué no puedes tener un poco más de consideración?! ¡Pervertido! —Le dio un buen golpe en la cara.

— ¡Ay! ¿Tú siempre tan agresiva?

— ¡¿Tú siempre tan tonto?!

Mientras tanto Gray observaba aquella situación de manera seria.

—Oh... Gray, perdón si por mi culpa casi perdemos... ¿Gray? —Hana le hablaba, pero parecía que Gray no la escuchaba.

—Ah —Reaccionó—. Perdón Hana, estaba... ehm... —Nuevamente observó hacia allá—. _Qué extraño..._ —Pensó—. _Tengo un presentimiento con esos chicos... especialmente por ese tal Kyouhei. Algo me dice que no se trata de un entrenador común y corriente..._

En la tarde, cuando las clases ya habían terminado, todos habían vuelto a casa, también Cheren que se fue acompañado de Hana y Gray, sin embargo en una de las calles más deshabitadas de la ciudad, se encontraba Kyouhei sentado muy tranquilamente mientras se la pasaba jugando un videojuego en una consola DS, tarareando a la vez.

—Hmmm... —De pronto detuvo su juego al sentir una presencia—. Uf... —Suspiró casi con desprecio—. "Cuando el polvo se acumula..." —Dijo sin mucho interés.

—"Se forma una montaña" —Terminó la frase un hombre mayor de cabello negro, aunque con algunas canas, usaba un saco café.

—Ay... —Cerró su consola sin mucho ánimo—. Bien, estoy aquí para mi entrenamiento, Looker.

— ¡K-Kyouhei! ¡¿Qué es ese ánimo?! —Looker se enfadó un poco.

—Nada en especial —Hizo un leve puchero.

—Escucha, ¡recuerda que esta es una gran oportunidad! No sólo el inspector me eligió a mí para entrenar a su hijo en cuanto a la policía internacional se refiere, sino que nos dejó a ambos la investigación sobre una asociación que podría perturbar la paz en Unova ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡Tú como un aprendiz de la policía internacional podrías subir hasta uno de los más altos rangos si completamos la misión con éxito!

—Eres torpe e inocente, Looker.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Bueno... —Se puso de pie—. En primera no es que él confíe mucho en ti y por eso te dejó "entrenarme" sino que no quiere perder el tiempo en eso, tiene uno de los rangos más altos y no tiene tiempo para entrenar reclutas nuevos, incluso si se trata de su hijo. En segunda, nada ha comprobado lo de la asociación, sólo se especula, en otras palabra te dio la oportunidad de hacer esta investigación conmigo porque se trata de una misión pobre, diminuta, incluso tal vez nos demos cuenta de que en realidad no se trata de nada.

— ¡Aun si se tratara de eso, existe la posibilidad de que esta cierta asociación se convierta en algo peligroso! ¡Tal vez no sea nada concreto todavía, pero como miembros de la policía internacional nuestro trabajo es encontrar la verdad aun si fuera imposible! ¡Por eso Kyo...! —Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando solo—. ¿Kyo? ¡¿Kyo?! —Miró hacia atrás y encontró a Kyouhei hablando felizmente con unas chicas—. ¡H-Hey! —Fue junto a él corriendo.

— Por eso chicas, yo les digo... —Miró hacia un lado—. Oh, eres tú Looker. Disculpen chicas, ¿me permiten un momento? —Fue junto a Looker hacia un lado—. Qué pesado eres, ¿no ves que la rubia es bastante guapa?

— ¡No estamos aquí para coquetear con mujeres! ¡Oh! —Reaccionó—. ¡Ya lo veo! ¡¿Hay una chica sospechosa que puede ser parte de la asociación y por eso tu misión es conquistarlas para investigarlas?!

— ¿Misión? ¿D-De qué me hablas? Has visto muuuuchas telenovelas últimamente. A la señorita se le cayó su pañuelo y yo sólo se lo entregué. Y bueno, me gustaría invitarlas a un café, ¿por qué no?

— ¿E-Eh...? ¡P-P-Pero estamos ocupados ahora!

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, ¿no, Looker? Si bien, me ocupo de algunos asuntos de la policía internacional, no es algo que me interese en realidad. Prefiero estar con lindas chica antes que hacer aburridas investigaciones, bye —Fue nuevamente con aquellas chicas.

— ¡O-Oye! Uf... —Suspiró con decepción—. Este chico... —Revisó algunos de sus reportes—. Todos en la policía internacional dicen que podría ser un prodigio, sin embargo no puedo hacer que se tome todo esto en serio.

En aquellos papeles se encontraba una fotografía de Kyouhei, con la siguiente información:

"Rango: Aprendiz

Apodo: "Gray 2"

Edad: 12"

 **¡Fin del prólogo! ¡Nos vemos en el episodio 1!**


	2. 01-Mi día en la escuela

Al día de hoy, ya se podría decir que existen dos grandes historias sobre los hijos de los Pokédex Holder, pero… ¿de verdad es todo lo que nos tienen que dar? ¿Hay más de estos entrenadores que tienen una gran aventura por contarnos? Mientras tanto… en un lugar de Unova, una nueva historia está a punto de comenzar…

 _Pokémon Special: La aventura continúa_

 _ **Capítulo 01: Mi día en la escuela.**_

Era un día normal en la escuela de entrenadores de Unova, donde todos los alumnos se encontraban parloteando durante la clase como si nada, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abre.

— ¿Eh…? ¡Kyaa! ¡Kyouhei-kun! Gritó una de las alumnas muy emocionada, a lo que varias más de ellas le pusieron a atención, a lo que en seguida el chico que había llegado se vio rodeado de chicas.

— ¡Llegaste temprano! ¡Qué alegría!

— ¡Te ves tan bien como siempre!

—Ah, me alagan… me alagan Contestó el joven don juan, de forma alegre y radiante, quien se mantuvo coqueteando con las chicas durante un rato.

" _Me presentaré… mi nombre es Kyouhei, tengo 13 años y actualmente me encuentro estudiando en la famosa escuela de entrenadores. Oh, sí, ese lugar inútil que se supone es tan prestigiado y que sólo escoge a ciertos afortunados para poder entrar… una basura la verdad. No les mentiré, no estoy muy interesado en las clases, pues todo es sumamente fácil, inclusive las batallas lo son, no es más que una pérdida de tiempo. Pero bueno, papá creyó que era bueno para que me concentrara… ¿Qué? ¿Mi padre? Se los cuento, soy hijo de Lack-two, uno de las personas con más alto rango dentro de la Policía internacional. Ya sabrán cómo va todo. La verdad, desde hace unos años entré ahí como aprendiz, para perder mi valioso tiempo, como es el caso, Loocker, un policía, supuestamente me entrena en lugar de mi padre, pero bueno, supongo que él tiene un rango muy alto para entrenar a un recluta, incluso si se trata de su propio hijo. Así que, como nunca he mostrado un mínimo interés, nunca he sido promovido, por lo que mi padre pensó meterme aquí para que me formalice un poco o algo así y para que obtuviera algo más de "experiencia" y ganara conocimientos, pero… las reglas, los objetos, los estados… todo se me ha hecho tan fácil, que simplemente no me he motivado para el asunto, nada más estoy para pasar el rato. Pero, ¿saben? Hay algo decente de aquí. Las chicas de mi clase son muy bellas, sólo mírenlas, conozco a todas, incluso he logrado adquirir citas gracias a haber entrado a esta escuela, por lo que no todo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Las clases y conquistar chicas, todo se me hace muy fácil para mí. Pero claro, no todas tienen el buen gusto…_

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei se detuvo un momento, observando a alguien que se había sentado en su lugar mientras escribía algo en el cuaderno—. ¡Mei-chan! —Se lanzó de pronto contra la alumna, sorprendiéndola.

— ¡Ah! —Ella se espantó tanto que dejó caer su cuaderno por accidente—. ¡M-Maldición, Kyo! —Se iba a agachar para levantarlo, pero Kyouhei se apresuró y se lo devolvió inmediatamente.

—Una "señorita" no debería ensuciarse en el suelo.

—G-Gracias —Tomó su cuaderno, aunque bastante disgustada.

— ¿Has visto? Llegué temprano esta vez. Creo que merezco una recompensa de tu parte. Anda~

—Uy… —Aguantó un momento la ira—. ¡Llegar temprano a clase es algo que deberías hacer siempre! ¡No cuando te dé la gana!

—Qué amargada…

—De todas formas, no sirve de nada que llegues temprano si te la vas a pasar coqueteando toda la clase. Si es por eso, mejor ni vengas.

—Hey, si no vengo a la clase, me perderé de algo sumamente importante.

— ¿De qué, exactamente?

—De tu linda carita, mírate… Se le acercó más con la mirada coqueta.

— ¡Ay! ¡Aléjate! —Le empujó bruscamente—. ¡¿No te lo he dicho ya?! ¡No soy estúpida para dejarme engañar por un imbécil como tú! ¡Ahora vete que estoy estudiando!

— ¿En el receso? Pero ni tenemos prueba… ni tareas… que yo recuerde…

—Necesito aprovechar el tiempo, a diferencia de ti.

—Es eso, o es que no tienes amigos…

—¡Ay! ¡Ya vete! —Se enfureció más, casi con la cara enrojecida.

—Vale, vale… Se fue junto a las demás mujeres.

—No entiendo por qué tratas de ser amable Kyouhei-kun —Le dijo una de las chicas—. De todas formas, Mei es una malagradecida.

—Es cierto, Kyouhei-kun no se merece ese trato —Dijo otra igual de disgustada.

" _Esa chica, nada femenina, que usa los pantalones bajo la falda, volviéndola inútil, es Mei, una de mis compañeras. Ah… sí, no es muy guapa, pero tiene su encanto, claro que resulta ser muy malhumorada por lo que aún no consigo que caiga a mis pies. De todas formas, ya lo verá, siempre lo consigo. Síp, no me voy a rendir con ella, ya sabré por qué ha sido la única chica en ignorarme. Se lo demostraré…"_

Luego de un rato, el profesor Cheren entró a la clase, recibiendo un respetuoso saludo de parte de los alumnos, dando inicio a la clase. En unos momentos, él tomó unos exámenes ya revisados, listos para ser entregados con notas a los alumnos, quienes se pusieron bastante nerviosos debido a esto.

—Muy bien —Cheren tomó dos exámenes a parte—. Primero diré que dos alumnos consiguieron la calificación más alta posible. Los felicito, pues no era un examen fácil. Muy bien, primero Mei, muchas felicidades.

— ¿Eh? —Mei se levantó de su silla y tomó su examen con mucha sorpresa, luego de eso se le vio una gran alegría, gran emoción con sus mejillas ruborizadas, como si estuviera encantada.

" _Hola a todos, mi nombre es Mei. Tengo 13 años y actualmente estudio en la famosa escuela de entrenadores. ¿No es genial? Es una escuela donde sólo los mejores consiguen entrar y yo lo hice a través de mi esfuerzo. Desde niña mi padre me ha enseñado de las batallas y me ha hablado de la escuela. Él me ha dicho el esfuerzo que debo poner para esta escuela y lo hago. Trato de estudiar mucho para tener las calificaciones más altas posibles y de vez en cuando entreno mis habilidades en batalla junto a él, para siempre estar preparada para todo. Siempre he creído que a través del esfuerzo uno puede conseguir siempre lo que quiere y que los que no se esfuerzan en algún momento encontrarán la realidad de lo que es la vida. ¡Y vaya! Por este tipo de calificaciones me doy cuenta de que tengo razón. Uf… Sin embargo…"_

— ¡Kyouhe! También has obtenido la calificación más alta, te felicito —Anunció Cheren, a lo que en seguida provocó el grito de locura de casi todas las estudiantes de la clase.

— ¿Eh…? —Mei se vio algo molesta al notar eso.

—Oh, vaya —Kyouhei recibió su examen con mucha naturalidad. Entonces, los demás exámenes comenzaron a ser repartidos.

—N-No puede ser… —Tragó saliva y se acercó a Kyouhei—. F-Felicidades Kyo… no era un examen fácil… debiste estudiar mucho esta vez…

— ¿Estudiar…? Oh, vamos Mei. No hablarás en serio. Esto era sumamente fácil, ya sabes.

— ¿No estudiaste ni un poco?

—Te lo he dicho antes, ¿no? Esto de la escuela es un juego. No hay nada difícil aquí, por lo que no tengo la necesidad de estudiar. Aunque, si te gusta estudiar yo puedo ser tu maestro… vamos a mi casa y…

— ¡No bromees! —Se alejó de él lo más pronto posible.

" _Ese chico con la visera en la cabeza es Kyo… el supuesto chico más popular de la clase… aunque ni entiendo qué le ven esas mujeres. Él no hace otra cosa en la escuela que coquetear todo el día, es más, puedo asegurar que nunca se ha esforzado para conseguir algo. Y para colmo, siempre obtiene los mejores resultados… ¡¿Cómo es posible?! En un principio pensé dejarlo ser ¡Pero no! Tal vez sea un tonto pero me ha propuesto una nueva meta, yo le demostraré que el esfuerzo hace más que el talento. Por eso mismo, no voy a rendirme, seguiré estudiando lo más posible para ganarle a Kyouhei. A fin de año lo veremos, quién será el mejor alumno de la clase y juro que trabajaré duro para lograrlo. No permitiré que un chico que tiene la vida fácil me supere… ¡Eso jamás!"_

Cada uno, Kyouhei y Mei tenían diferentes maneras de verlo… ¿Será posible que ambos unan fuerzas en la batalla que está a punto de llegar? Quién sabe…

Ya en la tarde, las clases habían terminado. Kyouhei había salido hasta afuera con las otras chicas de la clase.

— ¿Eh? —Vio que estaba recibiendo una llamada en el Videomisor, entonces lo revisó.

— ¿Kyouhei-kun? —Le preguntó una de las chicas—. ¿Es algo importante?

—Agh… ¿Eh? Ah… —Rechazó la llamada tratando de actuar natural—. No… no es nada importante. Digamos que debe ser un número equivocado… hmm… —Por alguna razón miró hacia arriba del edificio, más o menos donde estaba su salón, pues algo le dio curiosidad—. Oigan, se me olvidó que debo hacer algo importante unos minutos más… por favor, adelántense sin mí.

En el salón de clase, Mei era la última de ahí. Se encontraba limpiando, pues como se veía, era su turno, aunque el otro compañero en turno al parecer se había enfermado por lo que lo estaba haciendo sola.

—Uf… —Quitó su sudor de la frente—. Creo que ya acabé, debo volver a casa pronto, es mi turno de preparar la cena… —Se agachó para tomar su mochila.

—Ya veo… —Apareció Kyouhei por la retaguardia, abrazándola por la espalda colocando ambas manos directamente en sus pechos—. Somos los últimos… ¿no quieres aprovechar el rato?

—Ah… —Por la sorpresa sólo pudo sonrojarse unos momentos, pero luego…—. Uy… ¡KYOOOOOOO! —Dio un grito tan fuerte, que pareció poder escucharse por toda la escuela, incluso afuera, donde los alumnos que iban saliendo quedaron bastante sorprendidos… en unos segundos se podía ver a Kyouhei derribado en el suelo y a Mei sacudiendo sus manos muy enfadada.

—Ah… ay… —Él trató de levantarse poco a poco—. Uy… me encantan las gatitas con garras.

— ¡Calla! ¡Maldito puerco! —Estaba tan enfadada que parecía sacar humo por las orejas.

—No entiendo por qué te enojas, sólo quería ayudarte…

— ¡Sabes bien que esas no eran tus intenciones! Con un demonio —Se colocó su mochila para poder irse.

—Ehh… ¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres pasar el rato?

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Tú también deberías regresar, se está haciendo tarde.

— ¿Cosas como preparar la cena? No creo que a tus padres les importe que te saltes un turno.

—Para tu información vivo sola con mi papá… ¡Oh! ¡Pero eso no te interesa!

—Oh~ Mei-chan es una niñita de papi~

— ¡Calla! ¡Uy! —Salió del salón muy indignada—. Ese tonto pervertido, maldito puerco… —Comenzó a balbucear mientras caminaba—. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Toma confianza fácilmente… le he dicho miles de veces que no tengo interés. No soy tonta como las demás… semejante idiota… ese Kyouhei me cae de lo peor —Se detuvo unos momentos pensando—. Es cierto… que Kyo es muy popular y como yo lo rechazo los demás me rechazan a mí… —Bajó la mirada unos segundos pero luego se dio un par de golpes en sus mejillas—. ¡Pero no me importa! Prefiero quedarme sola antes de fingir ser alguien que no soy… si llevarse bien con Kyo es un requisito para ser popular, prefiero masticar vidrio molido —Continuó su camino hasta salir de la escuela.

—Hmm… —Kyouhei se encontraba detrás de un poste, detrás de ella—. Ay, qué linda gatita… jeje… —Sonrió coquetamente—. Veremos dónde vive Mei-chan, así podré buscarla para irnos juntos a la escuela… eso servirá para que pase tiempo conmigo~ —De pronto el videomisor de Kyouhei comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Eh? —Mei volteó al escuchar el ruido.

— ¡Ah! —Pero Kyouhei se ocultó justamente—. Uf… con un demonio —Finalmente contestó—. ¿Qué demonios quieres, Looker? —Preguntó en voz baja aunque bastante disgustado

—"Kyo" —Dijo una voz que provenía del videomisor—. "Se supone que debíamos reunirnos… ¿dónde estás?"

—Ay, la santa reunión… no me dieron ganas hoy así que decidí dejarla de lado. Espero que no te importe.

—"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero es una orden de la Policía Internacional! ¡Debo supervisarte! ¡Además recuerda que hay una posible conspiración y…!"

—Bla bla bla… —Kyouhei comenzó a hacer muecas mientras el otro sujeto seguía hablando.

— "¡Además! ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu padre?"

—Tú miéntele o algo, eres bueno en eso…

—"¡Kyo!" —Fue ignorado completamente y Kyouhei cortó la llamada.

—Qué sujeto tan insoportable… ahora sí… —Trató de mirar otra vez por detrás del poste, pero Mei ya se había ido, sólo quedaba el viento del silencio—. Oh, ¡Maldición! —Pateó una lata para desquitarse.

Mientras tanto, alguien se había dirigido hacia un casino que se encontraba en la ciudad. Estaba vacío por alguna razón. Una moneda fue lanzada a una de las máquinas y entonces se abrió una compuerta secreta escondida ahí. Él entró y se dirigió hasta abajo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! —Un hombre con sobrero de copa y aspecto sumamente extraño lo recibió—. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Lack-two. ¿Vienes por algún artefacto?

—Sí, bueno... —Contestó Lack-two de forma seria y tomó asiento.

—Cierto, tengo ya lo que me pediste la última vez —Revisó entre sus objetos—. A propósito, ¿Cómo te ha ido con lo de tu hijo? He escuchado que es un verdadero desastre en la Policía y que sólo causa problemas.

—Efectivamente. Kyouhei tiene la habilidad suficiente para subir de rango en muy poco tiempo... sin embargo se queda holgazaneando y falta a cualquier entrenamiento.

—Debe ser difícil... Ah, aquí está —Tomó una extraña caja y se la llevó—. Supongo que es una molestia, pues algunos comentan que con la actitud del chico, puede bajarte algo el prestigio, ¿no? Me sorprende que no hayas sido tú quién se encargue de supervisarlo.

—Bueno, de todos modos no le he dejado a Kyouhei cualquier misión. Hay sospechas de una posible conspiración... varios policías han investigado pero nadie a encontrado nada. Yo también lo estoy haciendo, pero dejé que Looker vigilará a Kyouhei aprovechando esta oportunidad, aunque él sigue pensando que es algo simple, no tiene ni idea a lo que se enfrenta.

—Pero dime... ¿Por qué razón elegiste a Looker para supervisar a Kyouhei...? Insisto en que preferirías hacerlo tú para estar más seguro.

—...Eso es porque...

Ya anocheciendo, cerca de un almacén abandonado, habían unas personas reunidas, pero arriba por el techo había alguien vigilándolos. Looker y Kyouhei. Aunque Looker era el único que ponía atención... Kyouhei se encontraba jugando un videojuego ignorando todo.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir, Kyo —Le comentó Looker.

—Seh, seh... —Contestó Kyouhei, aunque parecía mil veces más pendiente de su juego.

—Efectivamente, la información de tu padre fue la correcta... ellos se reúnen aquí... son los sospechosos. Debemos averiguar lo que sucede. ¿No te gustaría impresionar a tu padre? Estará feliz si logramos averiguar todo, especialmente por ti

—Shh... estoy pasando este nivel...

— ¿M-Me escuchas... Kyo...? ¿Hay una posible conspiración frente a ti y prefieres ponerle atención a tu vídeojuego?

—Meh... si Lack-two dejó que nos encargáramos nosotros, no debe ser tan grave... sólo déjalo ser... Oh —Reaccionó unos momentos, poniéndose bastante pensativo.

— ¿Kyo...?

—... ¡Ah! ¡Maldi...! —Antes de cualquier cosa, un ataque golpeó allí con una imponente fuerza, a penas pudieron cubrirse los dos—. Maldición —Apagó su consola—. Ni siquiera pude guardar la partida.

— ¡¿P-Pero qué sucedió?!

—Ven Looker —Dio un salto para bajar, quedando cara a cara con tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer que estaba en medio.

—Oh —Looker bajó junto a Kyouhei—. ¡¿U-Ustedes nos atacaron?!

—Qué pregunta es esa. Obviamente lo hicieron porque sabían que los estábamos espiando.

— ¿Eh? ¡P-Pero!

—El chico tiene razón —Habló aquella mujer—. Sé quiénes son, son de la policía internacional, ¿no es así? No pueden engañarme. Ese viejo ya ha estado involucrado en muchos casos.

— ¡¿V-Viejo?!

—Lo eres, Looker —Le dijo Kyouhei.

— ¡K-Kyo! ¡No te pongas de su lado!

—Lo mejor es estar preparado para todo. No creo que estos sujetos estén jugando... —Puso una mirada seria—. _Tch..._ —Pensó—. _¿En qué estabas pensando Lack-two?_ ¡Oh! —Volteó de repente—. ¡Ahí! —Sacó a un Tepig que atacó con fuerza por allí atrás.

— ¡¿H-Hay algo ahí?! —Looker se había sorprendido por tal reacción.

—Velo por ti mismo.

— ¿Oh...? ¡Ah! ¡Vanilluxe! —Efectivamente había un Vanilluxe que se había preparado para atacar por la espalda.

—Je... —Aquella mujer sonrió—. ¡Congélalos! —Tras dar la orden, su Pokémon lanzó un muy potente Viento Hielo.

—Argh... —Kyouhei se vio disgustado—. Tener que desperdiciar mi noche de jueves en esto... muchas gracias Lack-two.

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala escondida dentro del casino, Lack-two continuaba hablando con aquel sujeto de sobrero.

—Cuando Kyouhei era niño —Lack-two estaba hablando—. Se había motivado mucho al entrenar. Aprender las habilidades... los tipos... las estrategias... en muy poco tiempo se convirtió un prodigio y todos en la Policía creyeron que se futuro iba a ser grande. Sin embargo, los entrenamientos de la Policía internacional... para él comenzaron a ser pan comido. Ni siquiera se esforzaba, no importa cuánto le aumentaban la dificultad, para él era un simple juego. En los estudios ocurre lo mismo, no requiere de esfuerzo y puede aprender lo que sea en cuestión de minutos. Al poco tiempo, Kyouhei comenzó a ser un chico que desconocía cualquier tipo de esfuerzo. Como todo era aburrido a su alrededor, prefería encerrarse, jugando algún vídeojuego, que según él contenían un mundo más interesante para perder el tiempo. Pronto comenzó a saciar su aburrimiento a través de mujeres también, queriendo conquistarlas... pero eso también le resultaba muy fácil. Él no conoce la emoción, nunca ha sufrido la derrota, la decepción o la tristeza, por eso para él la vida es completamente aburrida, sin nada que lo haga salir de la rutina.

—Entonces, ¿De verdad crees que Looker podrá arreglar todo eso?

—Hmph —Sonrió levemente—. Tú no lo sabes... pero Looker...

En ese momento, la batalla en el almacén abandonado continuaba, pero ya estaba acabando en realidad.

— ¡Una vez más, Nitrocarga! —Ordenó Kyouhei a su Tepig, el cual golpeó con fuerza a Vanilluxe, derrotándolo por completo—. Je. Qué fácil, lo supuse.

— ¡Eso es fantástico, Kyo! —Looker lo felicitó.

—No tienes que alargarme, era lo obvio... Oh —Vio al Pokémon siendo regresado—. Hmm... —Volteó atrás, viendo como los tres sujetos ya se estaban alejando de ahí.

— ¡E-Escapan! ¡Debemos ir por ellos!

—Déjalos ser... a mí me da igual... ¿eh? —Recogió una especie de insignia, que tenía un símbolo en ella, era muy antigua.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ese símbolo...!

—Team Plasma.

— ¡¿Lo conoces?!

—Es la mayor amenaza que ha tenido Unova desde siempre. Aunque... esta cosa es completamente vieja, debió pertenecer a un antiguo miembro. Dudo que ellos tengan algo que ver con el Team Plasma, ya fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo —Tomó a su Tepig—. Anda, debemos irnos... ¡Ah! —Reaccionó una vez más, viendo algo detrás de Looker.

— ¿Eh? —Él volteó y lo que había era un Ferroseed... de pronto notaron que todo el lugar estaba plagado de Ferroseed—. ¿Por qué hay tantos...?

— ¡D-Debe ser...!

Mientras tanto, en una tienda cercana de ahí, Mei había salido con unas bolsas de compra acompañada de su Purrloin.

—Uf... —Ella suspiró—. Ya es muy tarde, papá dijo que si quería ir a la tienda a estas horas no perdiera el tiempo y regresara de inmediato... Ven Neko, debemos darnos prisa... —Ella comenzó a caminar, pero entonces su Purrloin bajó de su hombro y miró hacia una dirección determinada—. ¿Neko? Neko, ¿Qué pasa? —En ese instante se escuchó el fuerte sonido de una enorme explosión que vino del almacén abandonado. El impacto fue tan grande que toda la gente de alrededor se sorprendió y se reunió allí para ver de lejos lo que pasaba—. ¿Q-Qué...? Ah... —Ella tomó riendas y corrió en dirección al almacén.

En ese momento, Kyouhei y Looker habían sido atrapados por la explosión, separándose en ese instante. Mientras que Lack-two continuaba su conversación en la compuerta secreta del casino.

—Porque estoy seguro... —Dijo Lack-two—. Que si hay alguien que puede hacerle recordar a Kyouhei su pasión hacia la Policía internacional... ese... ese sería Looker...

En ese lugar de la explosión, Kyouhei estaba en el suelo desmayado...

—L-Looker... —Dijo entre sueños...

 _*Flash Back_

— ¡Muere bandido! —Era Kyouhei cuando a penas tenía 5 años. Se encontraba jugando solo con dos figuras de acción, mientras que sus padres estaban hablando en la cocina.

— ¿De verdad no quiso venir? —Dijo la madre de Kyouhei, Whi-two mientras dejaba unas cosas en la mesa.

—Sabes lo orgulloso que es —Respondió Lack-two sin darle mucha importancia al asunto en verdad.

—Él tiene una hija de casi la misma edad que Kyouhei, ¿verdad? Me encantaría que pudieran haber jugado.

—Creo que él se las arregla bien solo —Dijo mientras observaban a Kyouhei jugando solo fuera de la cocina—. De todos modos le envió esto —Tomó un paquete de regalo—. No quiere admitirlo, pero conoce a Kyouhei de bebé y tiene algo de cariño por él.

—Jeje —Soltó una sonrisa—. Oh, ¡Kyo! ¡Ven aquí un momento!

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei escuchó los llamados de su madre y corrió ahí en seguida muy animado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Un amigo nuestro te envía esto —Lack-two le entregó el paquete.

— ¡Yay! —Él comenzó a abrirlo muy emocionado, adentro había un pack de policía infantil. Con una pistola y una macana de juguete, además de una gorra para acompañar—. Oh... ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —Se puso la gorra y corrió por toda la casa jugando—. ¡Boom! —Pretendió disparar con la pistola.

—Perfecto —Dijo Lack-two—. Sólo él podía encontrar una forma de que Kyouhei se pusiera más ruidoso —Aunque haya dicho eso, no parecía disgustado la verdad.

— ¡Wiii! ¡Jaja...! ¿Eh? —Escuchó que habían tocado el timbre—. ¡Yo abro! ¡Yo abro! —Fue hasta la puerta muy alegre y se puso de puntas para poder alcanzar la perilla y abrir—. Hmm... ¡Ah!

— ¡Oh! —Era Looker, quien había llegado trayendo en sus manos un enorme regalo—. ¡Kyo!

— ¡Atrás! —Uso su pistola de juguete para fingir disparar.

— ¿Eh? Oh... ¡Ah! —Al entender, siguió con el juego, fingiendo haber sido herido por una bala—. ¡Me diste!

—Ya deja de jugar —Lack-two fue junto a ellos.

—Ah... ¡Sí! —Se repuso muy respetuoso—. Esto... traje un regalo... varios miembro de la policía pusimos de nuestra parte —Puso el regalo en la mesa.

— ¡Looker! ¡Looker! —Kyouhei fue junto a él ansioso—. ¿Viniste a jugar conmigo? ¿Vamos a jugar?

— ¡Sí! Oh, ¿y de dónde sacaste esa gorra y los artefactos?

—Me los dieron... ¡Así voy a ser un Policía como papá y Looker! ¡Boom! —Fingió disparar nuevamente.

—Creo que deberías decir "Bang" cuando disparas.

— ¿Bang...? hmm... ¡Bang! —Disparó nuevamente—. ¡Sí! ¡Bang! ¡El oficial Kyouhei acabará con los malos!

—Jaja... hey Kyo... ¿Me escuchas Kyo? ¿Kyo? ¡Kyo!

 _*Fin FashBack:_

"Kyo" "reacciona Kyo" "Kyo..." "Kyo" Decía una voz repetidamente.

—Hmm... ahm... —Kyouhei finalmente despertó de su sueño, viendo la imagen borrosa de una persona.

—Kyo... Kyo... ¡Kyo! —Era Mei, quien lo sostenía mientras gritaba su nombre repetidamente.

—Mei... ¡Ah! ¡¿Mei?! —Se levantó de la sorpresa—. ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

—Es lo que yo debería preguntarte. Oí una explosión y...

—Looker... ¡Looker! —Fue corriendo a tratar de quitar los escombros de encima, muy desesperado.

— ¡Hey! —Fue junto a él—. ¡Kyo! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!

—Looker... ¡Debo encontrar a Looker! ¡Mei, tengo que encontrarlo!

— ¿Es amigo tuyo...? —Guardó silencio unos segundos—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Te ayudaré! Neko, busca por allá —Envió a su Purrloin para ayudar.

—Maldición —Continuó removiendo escombro una y otra vez desesperado.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Eh? —Vio que su Purrloin la estaba llamando—. ¿Neko? ¡Oh! ¡Kyo, por aquí! —Corrió hacia su Purrloin.

— ¿Qué? Oh —Corrió de prisa junto a ella.

—Pronto, ayúdame aquí... ugh... —Junto a Kyouhei, movieron un enorme pedazo de concreto, encontrando ahí a alguien.

— ¡L-Looker!

—Ugh... ¡Oh! —Looker se levantó de prisa, sacudiendo su ropa—. ¡E-Estoy bien!

—Ah... uf... —Suspiró—. Vaya por dios, ¿ves las cosas que haces? Te dije que ir aquí era una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Hay mucho que debemos decirle a tu padre.

—Sí, sí... si quieres tú le dices. Por culpa de todo esto se ensució mi ropa y ahora debo volver a hacer todo lo que había avanzado en mi juego, muy bien hecho.

Tras el rato, los tres se dirigieron a la salida del almacén.

— ¿Eh? —Looker por fin había notado la presencia de Mei—. ¿Y esta chica?

—Ah, hola... —Saludó con cortesía—. Sólo soy una compañera de Kyo.

—Está enamorada de mí —Agregó Kyouhei.

— ¡Sueña idiota!

— ¡Jojo! ¡Bueno! —Looker se preparó para retirarse—. ¡Kyo, voy a terminar la otra parte del trabajo! ¡Nos vemos! —Se fue lo más pronto que pudo.

—Pero qué torpe... —Comentó Kyouhei.

— ¿Quién es él? —Le preguntó Mei.

—Oh, bueno... digamos que es un amigo de la familia. Trabaja para mi padre en estos instantes. La verdad... siempre había jugado conmigo cuando era niño y con él puedo interactuar mucho más que con mi padre... él... es más un padre para mí que mi propio padre —Bajó algo la mirada.

—Je... —Sonrió levemente—. Ya veo, te entiendo.

— ¿Cómo podrías? Sé que te llevas bien con tu papá, ¿no?

—Pero es igual. Me veo a mí misma en una situación similar... si algo le pasará a mi papá... creo que hubiera actuado igual de desesperada que tú.

— ¿Eh?

—Aunque no sea de sangre... ves a ese hombre como tu padre, ¿verdad? Un padre no solamente quien lleva tu sangre... sino alguien que te entrega la ternura y confianza que necesitas. Por eso puedo entenderte perfectamente. Además, me alegro mucho.

— ¿Te alegras?

—Sí. Pude ver un lado muy humano de ti... ¡Me alegra! —Expresó con una enorme y sincera sonrisa, con sus mejillas rosadas y gran ternura.

—Oh —De la nada se puso totalmente rojo, por lo que volteó inmediatamente tapando su cara.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— ¿Qué? Eh... N-No... No... nada... ehm... ¿No crees que es muy tarde para que una princesita como tú esté fuera de casa?

— ¿Tarde? ¡Ay no! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Papá va a matarme! —Corrió rápidamente para irse—. ¡Adiós Kyo, te veo mañana!

— ¡Sí! —Se despidió alzando la mano—. Uf... hmm... —Nuevamente se tapó la cara por la vergüenza—. ¿Q-Qué demonios fue eso?

Ya en la mañana del otro día, todo era normal y las clases estaban a pocos minutos de comenzar. Entonces Mei entró a la escuelo dirigiéndose a su salón de clase.

—Uf... —Suspiró—. Al final papá sí se molestó conmigo... bueno, fui yo la que prometió llegar temprano de todos modos. Hmm... me pregunto si debí decirle sobre lo del almacén...

— ¿Qué tal? —De la nada, apareció Kyouhei por detrás, abrazándola colocando ambas manos en su pecho y susurrándole al oído—. ¿Cómo durmió anoche la dulce gatita? ¿No te regañaron por pasar la noche conmigo?

—Agh... —Soportó su ira unos momentos—. Uh... ¡SUCIO PUERCO! —Soltó un enorme grito, que pudo escucharse por toda la escuela.

Sí... tal vez a ambos aún les queda mucho... muuuuucho por recorrer si es que llegan a trabajar juntos algún día. Pero... sólo tal vez... podrían llevarse bien en algún momento... ¿O acaso alguno logrará que el otro acepte su forma de ver el mundo? Sólo con el tiempo se sabrá. Eso podrán saberlo siguiendo esta nueva historia.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y... (?) Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. Al parecer siente un rencor hacia su padre... De cariño pueden decirle Kyo, aunque Mei se refiere a él como "puerco".**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Tepig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 7 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de...(?) Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. ¿Es una hijita de papi como todos comentan? Kyouhei se refiere a ella como "gatita".**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Purrloin): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 10 - Naturaleza: Activa**


	3. 02- Luces, cámara ¿Celos?

**Capítulo 02: Luces, Cámara... ¿Celos?**

Ya en un día normal, era momento del paseo escolar en la escuela de entrenadores. Los alumnos de la clase E se veían emocionados al subir al autobús, algunos preguntándose a qué clase de lugar irían esta vez. Entre ello, Mei había tomado su asiento y mientras esperaba que todos se organizaran, jugaba tranquilamente en su consola.

— ¿Eh? —Cheren subió al bus para organizar a los alumnos—. ¿Mei? No me digas que trajiste eso para el viaje.

— ¿Oh? ¡Ah, no! —Mei rió forzosamente mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza—. Era solo por mientras. Perdón, pero como aún no nos íbamos...

—Descuida, nunca dije que tuviera algo de malo. Disfruta... ¡Tomen asiento todos por favor! —Alzó la voz para organizar a los alumnos, acabando un poco con el murmullo que había en el bus.

Mei decidió cerrar la consola y guardarla en su mochila, aprovechando a ordenar sus cosas, se veía bastante entusiasmada por la idea del viaje. Pero de pronto sintió a alguien sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Hm? —Volteó de forma inocente—. ¡¿K-Kyo?!

— ¡Hola! —Kyouhei saludó alegremente, como si no pasara nada—. Te seré honesto, algunas de las alumnas querían sentarse conmigo, pero luego recordé tu linda carita y tuve que rechazarlas. ¿Estás feliz? Mei~ —Se le acercó poco a poco, pero Mei le empujó para que se detuviera.

— ¡¿De qué crees que hablas?! ¡Tú...! ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca! ¡Ni loca estaría feliz de sentarme contigo! ¡Así que mejor mantén tu distancia! ¡Y si es mejor, muévete a otro asiento!

—Yo lo decía porque si no soy yo, nadie querría querida Mei —Se estiró y luego se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla muy seguro de sí mismo—. Y eso es porque soy el único que se preocupa por ti. Anda, ¿te da gusto eso?

— ¿Que un egoísta como tú finja preocupación? ¡Bah! ¿No tienes una mejor táctica para ligar que una frase como "me preocupo por ti"? —Esa última frase la expresó en un tono bastante burlesco—. ¡Busca algo mejor que tonterías que sacas de películas para niñas de 6 años!

— ¿No te gusta esas películas? La mayoría las ama~ Y más por el príncipe azul, ¿No son geniales? Yo podría ser el tuyo~ —Se le acercó nuevamente con su sonrisa coqueta pero Mei le dio un buen codazo en el estómago para que se alejara—. ¡Auch! Cof... cof... uy... como siempre una gatita con garras...

—Ya te dije que no soy lo suficientemente tonta. Mejor ríndete y déjame en paz, maldito puerco —Se apoyó con el codo mirando a la ventana.

—Tan poco adorable como siempre, ¿no? Mei. Pero tendremos toooodo el paseo para estar juntos.

—Ni creas —Se volteó hacia él—. Lo más probable es que el propósito de este paseo sean las batallas, así que más te vale estar pendiente. Yo por lo menos no quiero distraerme contigo.

— ¿Batallas? ¿Siempre eres tan seria? Debes divertirte de vez en cuando. Todos saben que los paseos escolares son para disfrutar sin tener que sentarte en el escritorio todo el día.

—Y tú de vez en cuando deberías dejar de divertirte y comenzar a tomar las cosas más en serio. No puedes pasar toda la vida evitando todo tipo de dificultades.

Dicho esto, ambos intercambiaron su mirada, bastante seguros de su punto de vista.

—Ya son todos... ¡Atención! —Cheren alzó la voz nuevamente—. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos a nuestro destino. ¡Iremos a los Estudios Cinematográficos Pokéwood! Podrán disfrutar la experiencia del cine.

— ¡¿C-Cine?! —Mei se quedó sin palabras, probablemente era lo que menos se esperaba.

—Te lo dije —Le comentó Kyouhei con su sonrisa burlesca, aprovechando su victoria ante la discusión.

Así es como la clase se dirigió hacia los estudios Pokéwood, con la mayoría de alumnos emocionados por la idea, ansiosos por lo divertido que sonaba ir al cine. Al llegar, fueron recibidos por el encargado y luego de una pequeña introducción, los alumnos se dispersaron. Mei se fue lo más pronto que pudo, tratando de evitar a Kyouhei por completo.

—Uf... —Suspiró de cansancio al haberse ido tan rápido—. Supongo que no me vio. Qué bueno... —Comenzó a caminar mientras observaba el lugar—. Conque el cine... me pregunto por qué este lugar... hmm... no tengo planeado ir en contra de las elecciones de la escuela o del profesor Cheren. Digo, no es que no me gusten las películas, pero... —Antes de seguir hablando sola, alguien puso su mano en su hombro para que se volteara—. ¡Ay! ¡¿K-Kyo?! —Muy sobresaltada volteó inmediatamente para ponerse a la defensiva, pero se calmó al ver que la persona no se trataba de Kyouhei.

—Hola —Saludó amablemente, un joven algo mayor que ella, usaba una chaqueta negra y lentes de sol. Tenía el cabello castaño y era ligeramente largo (no mucho), el cual amarraba con una diminuta cola de caballo.

— ¿E-Eh...? ¿Q-Quién...?

—Vamos, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Jeje...

— ¿Huh? —Bajó algo la mirada notando el logo que estaba estampado en el pecho derecho de la chaqueta—. ¿Agencia BW? Tú eres...

— ¡Bingo! —El chico subió sus gafas de sol para dejarlas arriba de la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Gray! No te reconocí... digo, cuando te vi esa vez usabas gorra y no amarrabas tu cabello... lucías muy diferente —Se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

—Jeje, bueno, solo es temporal. Vienes aquí por un viaje escolar, ¿no? Hana me contó sobre eso.

—Es cierto que tu amiga es hija del profesor. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes interés en las películas?

—Más o menos. En realidad, estoy trabajando.

— ¿Trabajando?

Por su lado, Kyouhei paseaba también por el lugar, algo aburrido, con su Tepig caminando junto a él.

—De verdad creí que un paseo escolar sería perfecto —Le comentaba a su Pokémon—. Sin embargo, se me escapó, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amargada? De todos modos, esto de participar en una película no me interesa. Iré a un lugar apartado para jugar a la consola un poco... ¿Eh? —Antes de seguir caminando, notó algo. Había encontrado a Mei, pero estaba sentada junto a un chico. Kyouhei inmediatamente se ocultó detrás de una pared para espiar—. * _¿M-Mei? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Quién es él? Ella se ve feliz_... _hmm_ —Pensó detenidamente mientras observaba al chico—. _¡Anda! Pero si ese es Gray... el chico que vino a la clase una vez... P-Pero... ¡¿Qué hace con ella?!*_

Trató de concentrarse para escuchar mejor la conversación.

—Comprendo, entonces son asuntos de la agencia —Le decía Mei a Gray.

—Síp —Asintió Gray—. Los Pokémon de la compañía BW son actores, así que también estamos asociados con los Estudios Pokéwood. Mamá me dio el permiso de encargarme de todo aquí. Lo disfruto mucho.

—Eso es bueno... pones mucho esfuerzo en esto, ¿verdad? Es algo que te apasiona... Yo por ejemplo disfruto mucho con las batallas, por eso doy mi mayor esfuerzo en la escuela, estudiando y entrenando, quiero aprender lo más que pueda.

—Oh, así que apruebas mi trabajo duro. En ese caso, ¿no te gustaría aceptar un folleto ahora? Recuerdo que lo rechazaste la última vez.

— ¿Eh? Pero... no me gusta aceptar algo que sé que no voy a leer... eso está mal.

—Entonces lo único que debes hacer es comprometerte de que lo harás. Yo confío en que no mentirías —Sonrió amablemente.

—Oh... —Lo observó por un momento muy encantada—. Claro —Tomó el folleto con una sonrisa radiante—. Gracias, tomaré en cuenta tus productos.

Mientras que Kyouhei continuaba observando la situación, bastante molesto la verdad, apretando con fuerza el puño.

— ¿Q-Quién se cree ese Gray? —Monologaba en voz baja para no revelar su presencia—. Él ya tiene una chica bonita como Hana, ¿no? ¿Qué hace coqueteando con Mei entonces? Y para colmo ella le sonríe... ¡conmigo solo se enfada y me empuja! No hay justicia, no es para nada justo, eh... —Se percató de la mirada juzgadora que le clavaba su Tepig—. ¿Q-Qué...? ¡Es la verdad! Oh... —Reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que apretaba su puño, quedándose observando su mano por unos segundos—. Yo... ¿realmente me enfurece tanto algo así...? Bah, de todos modos lo mejor será interferir antes de que... que... eh... —Su intención era ir allí, pero justo notó al Hydreigon que acompañaba a Gray, por lo que abortó la misión en un instante, ocultándose detrás de la pared de forma agitada—. Uf... uf... uy, cómo lo desprecio... —Decidió asomarse de nuevo para seguir observando desde lejos.

—Entonces, ¿no planeas participar en alguna película? —Gray continuaba con la conversación.

—Para nada, ese tipo de cosas con son lo mío —Contestó Mei—. De verdad pensé que el objetivo de este viaje tendría que ver con las batallas, pero...

—Jajaja —Rió.

— ¿Q-Qué es tan gracioso?

—Mei, ¿sabes por qué me gusta tanto el Estudio Pokéwood? Porque puedo disfrutar de mi sueño que es la producción en la agencia BW, al mismo tiempo que mi hobby que son las batallas.

— ¿Cómo eso...? Digo, es cierto que en las películas pueden haber algunas batallas, pero todo es llevado a cabo en base a un guion, ¿no?

—Jaja, no lo sabes, pero si de algo tiene fama los Estudios Pokéwood es por la naturalidad de las batallas. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer que una batalla se vea lo más realista posible?

—La mejor forma sería grabar una batalla real, ¿no? Digo... ¡AH!

—Ya entendiste, ¿huh? ¡Ya sé! —Se levantó muy entusiasmado y tomó la mano de Mei.

—H-Hey... Q-Qué...

—Te gusta mucho luchar, ¿no? Conozco la forma con la que podrás luchar contra alguien muy fuerte, una de nuestras mejores actrices, quien resulta ser también una de las líderes más fuertes de la región Kanto.

— ¡¿Una líder de otra región?! E-Eso sería... —En un momento su cara se llenó de alegría, con sus mejillas coloradas.

—Eso, eso. Sígueme por aquí —Se la llevó por cierta dirección, derecho hacia una habitación en específico.

Mientras que Kyouhuei se había quedado allí. Con la mirada baja y completamente quieto apoyándose contra la pared después de haber oído todo eso.

—Je... jeje...—Sonrió maliciosamente, al parecer se le había prendido el foco.

Un rato más tarde, ya toda la clase de Cheren se había reunido en la sala de producción. Algunos alumnos se la pasaban murmurando, especialmente por lo emocionados que estaban al estar frente a la famosa actriz Sabrina. Ahora mismo, ella interpretará a la villana de la historia.

—Ah, ¡Señor Cheren! —Gray entró a la sala y al ver a Cheren fue directamente junto a él.

—Oh, eres tú Gray. ¿Estás trabajando? —Le preguntó Cheren amablemente.

—Sí. Estoy encargado de la producción y utilería ahora. A propósito, tomé prestada a una de sus alumnas para la película de ahora.

— ¿Ah sí? Bueno, después de todo el propósito de esta actividad es que participen. ¿Y quién es?

—Mei.

— ¿M-Mei? —Se sorprendió un poco—. Creí que no estaba interesada.

—Bueno, hablé un poco con ella. Se entusiasma bastante cuando algo le interesa.

—Uf... —Suspiró con alivio—. Esa chica me recuerda mucho a su padre, siempre causando problemas en la clase. Bueno Gray, también tú me recuerdas en muchos aspectos al tuyo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Eh? —Antes de entregar una respuesta, se percató de que la toma ya había iniciado—. Ah, ya está aquí.

La escena ya había comenzado con la villana de la historia. Efectivamente, la actriz que interpretaba a la villana se trataba de la mismísima Sabrina, líder de gimnasio en la región Kanto y famosa actriz en Unova. Ni siquiera la edad le había quitado su belleza ni talento al actuar.

—Hmph —Sabrina sonrió levemente al notar una presencia según dictaba el guion—. Así que lograste escapar, princesa. Sin embargo, de aquí no pasarás —Soltó una risa malévola sacando a Woobat de su PokéBall —. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?

—C-Cállate... ugh... ¡A-Aquí mismo te acabaré, reina malvada! —Mei salió de su esquina completamente avergonzada, con el rostro rojo como tomate, pues ahora interpretaba una princesa, con un hermoso y decorado vestido rosado acompañado de una corona muy fina.

—Jaja —Gray, viendo la escena, soltó una pequeña risa—. No va con su personalidad, ¿cierto?

—Para nada —Agregó Cheren algo incómodo—. ¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para que aceptara?

—Cuando le dije que pelearía con una famosa líder de gimnasio de Kanto aceptó de inmediato, luego cuando vio el vestido ya era tarde para escapar. Pero no hay angustia, sé que lo hará bien.

—* _M-Me siento tan ridícula..._ —Pensaba Mei apretando el puño por la vergüenza—. _Ni siquiera puedo moverme bien con este ridículo vestido... los zapatos son demasiado incómodos también... ¿Quién podría pelear así? Uf... odiaría si mi papá me viera ahora... Aun así, esta es una oportunidad perfecta para adquirir experiencia en batalla... ¡Debo dar mi mayor esfuerzo!*_ ¡Vamos, Neko! —Envió a Purrloin de forma determinada.

La batalla comenzó entre Woobat y Purrloin, este último esquivado a la perfección los movimientos de Woobat con gran agilidad, hasta atacarlo con "Ladrón" directamente para derrotarlo.

— ¡Eso es, Neko! —Expresó Mei muy motivada, ya olvidando todo rastro de vergüenza.

—Nada mal —Dijo Sabrina actuando con desprecio—. Veamos si puedes contra lo siguiente que te espera.

— ¡Estoy lista, bruja! ¡Voy a...!

— ¡PRINCESA! —Interrumpiendo todo se escuchó una voz hacia arriba llamando completamente la atención.

—Ay, no... e-esa voz... —Mei perdió toda la motivación que tenía al mirar hacia arriba lentamente.

—Hermosa princesa, he venido aquí para rescatarla, no la dejaré sola en un lugar como este —Era Kyouhei, vestido de príncipe, con un traje azul y su corona, al verlo, todas las chicas de la clase gritaron con mucha emoción, comentando lo guapo que se veía, a lo que usó esa señal para saltar e ir junto a Mei.

— ¡¿Q-Qué demonios haces aquí?!

—Oh, hermosa princesa —Le tomó ambas manos de forma coqueta—. No finjas, soy el príncipe del otro reino, tu prometido, mi bella dama.

— ¡¿AAAHHHH?!

Mientras tanto, las chicas continuaban molestando, pues se quejaban de lo afortunada que era Mei, lo que era completamente injusto siendo ella.

—Calma por favor, recuerden que están grabando —Cheren tuvo que calmar la conmoción.

—Supongo que tomó prestado el disfraz sin permiso, nada mal —Comentó Gray muy tranquilo.

— ¿N-No te molesta?

—Para nada. Las historias con romance ganan mucho más, esto nos beneficia —Sonrió levantando el pulgar.

—...Tú eres malvado por dentro... ¿cierto?

La toma continuaba.

—Muy bien —Kyouhei continuó con su coqueta mirada sujetando a Mei con el brazo, a lo que entonces decidió observar a Gray de forma burlesca en señal de su "victoria".

— ¿Eh? —Gray notó esa mirada de Kyouhei, sin entender nada.

— ¡Ya déjame! —Mei interrumpió dándole un empujón a Kyouhei para alejarlo—. ¡¿Por qué no dejas de meterte donde no te llaman?!

—Sé que te preocupa mi bienestar, princesa, no actúes, quiero luchar a tu lado —Respondió Kyouhei sin salir de su seguridad.

— ¡NO ES ESO! —Mei hasta se enrojeció por la rabia.

— ¡Qué insolencia! —Sabrina alzó la voz llamando absolutamente la atención.

— ¿Eh? N-No... —Mei trató de dar explicaciones—. Y-Yo no tengo nada que ver con...

— ¡Así que el príncipe del otro reino ha venido para salvar a la princesa! ¡Bah! ¡No me importa cuántos mocosos sean, serán aplastados aquí mismo! —Sabrina continuó con su papel, demostrando lo profesional que es.

— _*E-Es cierto... aún seguimos en la escena...*_ —Pensó Mei.

—Sea lo que sea, ¡Ni juntos podrán detener a mi increíble monstruo! ¡Ven a mí, criatura! —Al llamado, apareció una especia de robot gigante con apariencia de monstruo para la escena.

— ¡¿Q-Qué es eso?!

—Deberías saberlo, aquí no siempre se lucha contra Pokémon —Kyouhei le susurró al oído.

— ¡A-Ah! —Mei se alejó de él de un brinco con el rostro sonrojado, de forma muy agitada.

— ¡Oh, bella princesa, ninguno podrá con esto solo! —Kyouhei continuó con el papel que él mismo se dio—. ¡Vamos juntos! ¡Así, ni la fuerza más poderosa podrá separarnos!

— ¡Y-Ya te dije que...!

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres arruinar todo el esfuerzo que el chico folleto puso en esta producción? —Le dijo en voz baja con esa molesta sonrisa de victoria, aprovechando por completo la situación.

—Oh —Mei recapacitó un momento bajando la mirada y apretando su puño con rabia—. Entiendo... —Inesperadamente tomó la mano de Kyouhei, sorprendiéndolo incluso a él y levantó su mirada muy determinada—. ¡M-Mi amado príncipe...! ¡Luchemos juntos para detener toda esta maldad!

—Je —Sonrió de forma muy confiada, había ganado—. ¡Muy bien, Kabu, Nitrocarga! —Envió a su Tepig para atacar.

— ¡Neko, Ladrón! —Mei envió a su Purrloin.

Ambos Pokémon se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, evitando cada ataque por parte de la criatura, para finalmente atacar con gran fuerza en el mismo punto, causando el suficiente daño para derrotarlo, terminando así la escena con el total gusto por parte del director. Durante toda la escena, Kyouhei y Mei habían permanecido tomados de la mano.

Ya bastante más tarde, todo el set ya estaba terminando de ser limpiado.

—Aquí está, el Woobat perteneciente a la agencia BW —Uno de los encargados le entregó la PokéBall con Woobat a Gray.

—Muchas gracias —Agradeció Gray amablemente.

— ¿Los chicos que actuaron ya se fueron?

—Eran parte de una clase. Fueron a la otra estructura para ver su película.

—Ya veo. Hicieron un buen trabajo. Dale las gracias la próxima vez que los veas por favor.

—Sí. Eso haré.

La película ya estaba exhibiéndose por Pokéwood. En la sala de cine, estaba toda la clase de Cheren presente, con todas las chicas muy emocionadas debido a la participación de Kyouhei como el príncipe, claro, a excepción de Mei quien estaba apoyada con el codo muy irritada tratando de ignorar la película. Al terminar la función, ya todos salieron en dirección al autobús.

—Uf... —Mei soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras era la primera en subir al autobús—. Me sentí tan ridícula... no debí aceptar... Ay, ojalá nadie a quien conozca la vea... eso sí sería terrible... —Fue a tomar su asiento.

— ¡Kya! Kyouhei, te veías tan guapo —Decía una de las compañeras acompañando a Kyouhei junto a todas las demás.

—Me alagan tanto —Presumía Kyouhei—. Si hubiera sido posible, me habría gustado que todas fueran mis princesas.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaa! —Gritaron todas de la emoción.

—Pero... me pareció tan injusto que fuera Mei —Comentó una de ellas.

—Es cierto —Afirmó otra—. Ella ni siquiera luce como princesa. No como Kyouhei, él es totalmente un príncipe.

— ¡Cierto, cierto! Además se notaba que Mei era amiga del chico encargado de la producción, ¿no? De otra forma no se lo hubieran pedido, fue totalmente injusto. Esa chica solo se aprovechó.

—Je —Kyouhei soltó una pequeña sonrisa ignorando todo lo que cuchicheaban esas chicas, acto seguido abordó al bus y se dirigió directamente donde estaba sentada Mei—. ¡Querida Mei~! Ah —Se había aparecido muy alegre, pero de pronto notó que Mei se encontraba leyendo un folleto de la agencia BW.

— ¿Eh? —Ella se percató de Kyouhei—. ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Cuándo te vas a aburrir?! ¡¿No te bastó con todo lo que me fastidiaste hoy?! —Subió la guardia de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué lees eso? —Le preguntó en un tono inesperadamente serio.

— ¿Esto? Pues... ¡Espera! ¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡¿Oh sí?!

—Veo que él te importa mucho, ¿no? Claro, no como yo —Dicho esto y sin siquiera mirarla se fue a sentar bastante más atrás, sin rastro de alegría.

—P-Pero... —Ella se le quedó observando—. ¿Y ahora qué le pasa...?! ¡Bah! Al cabo que ni me importa lo que pase con él. Es más, menos mal, me liberé de una molestia —Continuó leyendo tranquila aunque algo cabreada por esa actitud por parte de Kyouhei.

—Uf... —Kyouhei soltó un suspiro con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿K-Kyouhei...? —La compañera sentada junto a él se veía un poco incómoda—. ¿T-Te pasa algo...? Te ves muy enojado...

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! —Finalmente reaccionó—. ¡Nada, nada! Jaja... —Sonrió nuevamente—. Es solo que quedé algo cansado debido a mi papel de hoy... fue muy agotador. Voy a dormir un poco, ¿bien? —Sin aviso apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera cerrando los ojos.

—S-Sí... —Ella no dijo nada, al contrario, se quedó a gusto, completamente quieta y levemente sonrojada. Las demás compañeras se emocionaron mucho y le felicitaban la suerte que tenía, pero claro, a excepción de Mei...

— _*Qué extraño... no entiendo por qué..._ —Kyouhei pensó abriendo ligeramente los ojos para ver hacia el asiento de Mei—. _Pero... el solo pensar que Mei la pase bien con otro chico... Simplemente me repugna.*_

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y... (?) Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. Hoy actuó de forma inusualmente cabreada... ¿Qué le sucedió? De cariño pueden decirle Kyo, aunque Mei se refiere a él como "puerco".**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Tepig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 9 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de...(?) Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. Hoy actuó de forma inusualmente amable con Gray, ¿Será que...? Kyouhei se refiere a ella como "gatita".**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Purrloin): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 14 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Gray:**

 **Hijo de Black y White. Ha participado en las dos últimas batallas de los Dex Holder, ¿qué papel desempeñará ahora? Por el momento, está encargado de las producciones de Pokéwood por parte de la compañía BW, finalmente cumple su sueño ¡Además ha cambiado su apariencia un poco, se ha amarrado el cabello! Al parecer, Kyouhei ha decidido considerarlo su rival, mientras que Mei ha demostrado tenerle gran estima en poco tiempo.**

 **Pokémon de Gray:**

 **Hydreigon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 67 - Narutaleza: Afable**

 **Liepard: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 53 - Naruraleza: Grosera**

 **Serperior: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 64 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Krookodile: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 57 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Archeops: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Alocada**

 **Zoroark: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 3 en el siguiente mes! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: "El día en que me di cuenta"**


	4. 03-El día en que me di cuenta

**Capítulo 03: El día en que me di cuenta.**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde el divertido viaje hacia Pokéwood. Por el momento, todo había sido completamente normal después de eso en la escuela de entrenadores. Las clases habían seguido con regularidad, pero en este momento los alumnos de la clase E del segundo año eran los más emocionados, pues era el día del campamento para los alumnos. Es una actividad muy aclamada por todos, una de los que tienen el honor de participar todos los alumnos de segundo año. Es un fin de semana completo en una cabaña del Rancho Ocre para estudiar a los Pokémon del lugar. Ahora mismo, Cheren estaba organizando a todos los alumnos, listos con sus bolsos por cierto, antes de subir al autobús. Se irían por todo el fin de semana.

—Sé que todos están muy emocionados, pero no se les olvide comportarse —Les decía Cheren a todos—. Ahora mismo vamos al Rancho Ocre, desde hace pocos años el dueño permitió a la escuela la visita de los alumnos una vez por año, por eso mismo deben mostrarle un profundo respeto. En ese lugar hay una gran cantidad de Pokémon, así que será bueno para su experiencia como entrenadores, ¿les quedó claro?

— ¡SÍ! —Gritaron todos los alumnos al unísono.

—Bueno, entonces dense prisa. Cuánto más antes partamos, mejor.

Así, todos los alumnos se pusieron en marcha para entrar al autobús.

— ¡Te encontré! —Kyouhei sin previo aviso sujetó a Mei por atrás.

— ¡AH! —Espantada, Mei se soltó lo antes posible tomando guardia—. ¡¿Q-Qué pasa contigo?!

—Me sigo sintiendo mal porque no nos sentamos juntos en el regreso del último viaje... ¡Pero una razón de fuerza mayor me lo impidió! Así que vamos juntos ahora, ¿sí?

— ¡¿Fuerza mayor?! ¡Tú mismo decidiste no hacerlo! ¡¿Recuerdas?!

— ¡Eh...!

— ¡Y ni se te ocurra pensar que quería sentarme contigo! ¡Al contrario, me hizo muy feliz alejarme de ti por un rato! ¡Y espero sea lo mismo esta vez! —Muy enfadada subió al autobús.

—Jaja —Sonrió—. Es tan linda~

—No entiendo por qué lo sigues intentando, Kyouhei —Uno de sus compañeros se le acercó—. Es claro que Mei no está interesada de llevarse bien contigo, y tampoco creo que sea algo que valga la pena.

—Él tiene razón —Se acercó otro de los compañeros—. Es una chica muy temperamental, además de que no es femenina, y... y ni siquiera es una chica linda.

— ¿Oh? —Kyouhei estaba por subir al autobús muy confiado, ignorando por completo a sus compañeros, pero al escuchar eso se detuvo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia ellos—. Oye, oye. Es cierto que es temperamental y no es femenina, pero eso no quita el hecho de que es una chica linda.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kyouhei? Digo, no es fea, es cierto, pero tampoco es que sea guapa, digamos que es ordinaria. Y aquí entre nos, no creo que sea alguien que se preocupe por verse mejor.

— ¿Te das cuenta de cómo viste? —Comentó el otro compañero, casi burlándose.

—Jaja, es cierto. ¿Acaso su madre no puede enseñarle a vestirse como mujer? Pero bueno, al menos está bastante dotada para su edad, solo hay que ver el buen tamaño de esos pechos, si no los tuviera yo realmente creería que es un hombre.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Al menos por ese lado tiene una gran cualidad! Oh, bueno, un par ¡Jaja! Ah, ¿Así que es por eso que dices que es muy linda, Kyouhei? Jeje, aunque también deberías preocuparte más por lo demás, ¿no? Te pillamos.

—N-No es... —Por primera vez, se podía ver a Kyouhei algo incómodo con un tema de este tipo, normalmente le da gusto hablarlos, pero...

— ¿De qué están hablando ustedes tres? —Cheren interrumpió todo con un tono molesto, espantando a los chicos.

— ¡Ah! ¡P-Profesor! —Ambos compañeros gritaron de la sorpresa y los nervios por ser descubiertos.

—No me parece que hablen de esa forma sobre las mujeres, especialmente de sus compañeras de clase. Suban al autobús y piensen en eso. No quiero que se repita.

—S-Sí...

Así, ta todos subieron al autobús, dando marcha finalmente. Kyouhei, ignorando amenazas anteriores, se sentó junto a Mei sin esperar más, aunque iba en silencio, de una forma seria y pensativa, por lo que al menos no estaba molestando.

— * _¿Que no es una chica linda? ¿Qué les pasa?_ —Kyouhei no paraba de pensar en eso—. _Definitivamente son ellos los que no tienen gusto. Tal vez sí, ella no sabe aprovecharse... ¡Pero es bastante linda!*_

—Hmm~~ —Mei comenzó a estirarse levantando ambos brazos.

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei aprovechó para observar hacia el busto de Mei—. * _Cierto, si está más dotada que las otras chicas de la clase, lo había olvidado. Gracias a su ropa no se aprecian muy bien, aunque... AH~ Es perfecta, no hay duda~_ —Antes de seguir pensando en sus babosadas, fue interrumpido por un agresivo codazo que le dio Mei directo a la cara—. ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo?! —Esta vez sí se molestó un poco.

— ¡Más te vale que comiences a mirar a otra parte, sucio puerco pervertido! ¡Ni creas que no me di cuenta! ¡Con razón ibas tan calladito!

— ¡N-No era eso...! Ay... —Suspiró, pues en realidad no había forma de explicarlo —Ehm... ¿Mei...? ¿De casualidad te consideras a ti misma una chica linda...?

— ¡¿Eh...?! —A ella le tomó de sorpresa esa pregunta, hasta se sonrojó—. Uy... —Controló su ira unos momentos—. ¡Y-Ya cállate! ¡Realmente te la pasas bien molestándome! —Le dio la espalda muy ofendida.

— ¿Ah? ¿P-Pero qué dije? Mei... —Se rascó la cabeza muy confundido.

Pero bueno, luego de ese viaje en bus, finalmente llegaron a su destino, el Rancho Ocre. En la entrada los estaba recibiendo la hija del profesor, Hana, quien iba a prestar su ayuda durante este viaje escolar, junto a su Dewott.

—Es un gusto verlos a todos —Hana saludó cordialmente—. Yo y Dewott ayudaremos a su profesor durante este fin de semana. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

— ¿Ya hablaste con el dueño, Hana? —Le preguntó Cheren.

—Sí. También los dormitorios están listos. Hemos preparado todo esta mañana.

—Ya veo. Gracias. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

Dicho y hecho todo ya, fue momento de entrar para conocer a los dueños y dejar todas las pertenencias en los dormitorios, para así más tarde reunirse afuera con todos, nuevamente guiados por su profesor dándoles las instrucciones.

—Qué alegría tener aquí a la hija del profesor, ¿no? —El mismo compañero de hace un rato estaba cuchicheando con su otro amigo.

—Sí, es tan linda y muy agradable~

—Tengan cuidado —Kyouhei apareció al lado de ambos, casi de la nada—. Si el profesor se enfadó por lo que comentaban hace un rato, imaginen cómo se pondría si hablan de su hija —Al decir esto, los chicos guardaron silencio inmediatamente, casi atemorizados—. Pero, ¿saben? Aún no me cuadra que aprecien la belleza de esa chica Hana y no la de una chica como Mei, ¿qué les pasa?

— ¿Otra vez con eso? Pregúntale a cualquiera, verás que estarán de acuerdo con nosotros.

—Sigo sin entenderlo la verdad.

—Kyouhei... —Cheren tuvo que llamarle la atención a Kyouhei—. Uf... ¿Me dejas continuar?

—Oh. Claro querido profesor, mis disculpas —Aparentó cortesía.

—Bueno, como decía, el objetivo del viaje es para aumentar su experiencia con la captura Pokémon. La mayoría de ustedes tiene un solo Pokémon, ¿verdad? Es por eso que desde aquí hasta mañana me gustaría que practicaran para atrapar a al menos un Pokémon para ustedes. Recuerden que para un equipo la variedad es muy importante. Como última tarea, presentarán al Pokémon que capturaron, ¿bien? Antes de partir, se les fue entregada un total de 10 Pokéball, úsenlas correctamente. También se les entregó un mapa con las áreas marcadas de dónde pueden acceder, no vayan a ir a otro lugar. Hana y yo estaremos supervisando una mitad de las áreas cada uno por si tienen algún problema. Dicho esto y si no tienen ninguna duda, pueden comenzar.

— ¡SÍ! —Todos los alumnos levantaron los brazos con total emoción, por lo que siguiendo las instrucciones, se fueron en rumbo a buscar Pokémon en las rutas cercanas al rancho. Varios de los alumnos prefirieron salir del rancho para buscar por las rutas cercanas. Entre ellos, Kyouhei y Mei.

—Me pregunto qué podría atrapar... —Comentaba Mei mientras caminaba leyendo el mapa, se veía tan entusiasmada que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Es cierto, ¿qué le vendría bien a una dulzura como tú...? —Contestó Kyouhei, quien caminaba a su lado, aunque por la reacción de Mei al verlo podría decirse que no sabe desde qué momento.

—Argh... ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien molestar? El terreno es muy amplio.

—No quiero dejar sola a una dama, podría ser peligroso.

—Tonto. La razón por la que nos marcaron las áreas en las que podemos acceder es para no encontrar Pokémon de niveles tan altos y así mantener a salvo a los estudiantes.

—Ya lo sé, no necesitas explicar lo obvio.

—Uy... tú... —Contuvo su rabia.

—De todos modos, tenemos hasta mañana para atrapar un Pokémon. ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos para pasarlo bien juntos? —Sujetó la cintura de la chica en forma provocadora.

—Hmph —Le dio un empujón—. Prefiero cumplir con la actividad inmediatamente si no te importa.

—Vaya, ojalá encuentres un tipo hielo entonces, le iría bien a lo frío de tu actitud.

— ¡¿QUIERES CERRAR LA BOCOTA?! —Finalmente le pegó un enorme grito muy enfadada.

—Ya tranquila. Qué carácter...

—No puedo creerlo... ¡Es que no puedo soportarte ni un minuto más! ¿Por qué me sigues? Ya te he dicho que no soy otra de tus féminas tontas, ¿De verdad no puedes vivir con eso?

—O-Oye... —Antes de responder, fue interrumpido por el grito de una de las chicas de la clase. En ese instante, Mei reaccionó inmediatamente y corrió hacia el lugar sin decir más—. ¡M-Mei, espe...! Uf... —Solo suspiró resignado y corrió para seguir a Mei.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Mei fue directamente con las tres chicas, una estaba sentada en el suelo—. ¿Las atacó un Pokémon...?

—E-Eso... —La chica apuntó hacia al frente, donde había un pequeño Pokémon insecto morado que tenía mucha bronca.

—Es un Venipede... Oh, ¿acaso te atacó? ¿Alguien resultó envenenado?

—N-No...

— ¡¿Entonces qué pasó?!

—Es que salió de la nada... ¡Waaaa! ¡Me asustó! —Lloriqueó—. Y tiene una apariencia de tan pocos amigos...

— ¡Es verdad! —Sus dos amigas la abrazaron uniéndose al lloriqueo.

—Eh... ¡¿Bromean, verdad?! —Mei las regañó fuertemente—. ¡¿Están en la escuela de entrenadores y le temen a un simple insecto?! ¡Y ya paren de lloriquear!

— ¡C-Cállate! ¡No tienes por qué ser tan ruda! —Le reclamó una de ellas.

— ¡Nunca serán verdaderas entrenadoras si siguen llorando por tonterías! ¡Deben ser más fuertes y...!

— ¿Están bien? Vamos juntos a la cabaña para que descansen un poco —De la nada, Kyouhei ya estaba presente ahí, coqueteando con las tres chicas.

— ¡Ay! ¡Koyuhei~! —Gritaron las tres muy emocionadas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! —Mei se enfadó aún más.

Sin embargo, de la nada el Venipede, muy enfadado, decidió atacar sin previo aviso, usando una Carga Tóxica que esquivaron, Kyouhei salvando a dos de las compañeras y Mei a la otra, justo a tiempo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué le dio?! —Se preguntaron las chicas muy asustadas.

—A Venipede se le conoce como un Pokémon muy agresivo —Explicó Kyouhei—. Pensándolo bien, en eso se parece a ti, Mei, es el Pokémon perfecto.

— ¡¿Quieres que te golpee?! —Contestó Mei de forma muy agresiva—. Uf... —Se relajó un momento—. Supongo que tendrá que ser así, después de todo me encanta la determinación que has demostrado —Tomó su PokéBall y de ahí sacó a su Purrloin listo para el combate.

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei miró hacia sus pies, al parecer había encontrado algo.

— ¡Neko! ¡Sorpresa!

Siguiendo la orden, Purrloin golpeó con fuerza a Venipede, sin dejarle la posibilidad de contraatacar.

—Ok... siguiendo las normas... cuando el Pokémon está algo débil, es el momento... —Mei miró su PokéBall algo nerviosa—. Bien... —Respiró profundo—. ¡PokéBall, ve! —Lanzó la PokéBall directamente hacia Venipede, dejándolo dentro—. ¡Lo hice! ¡Realmente lo hice! —Tomó la PokéBall muy emocionada, celebrando junto a su Purrloin—. Ok... —A continuación sacó a su recién capturado Venipede de su PokéBall y se agachó para hablarle—. Hola... ehm... ¡Mukade!* ¿Cómo estás? Es un gusto... —Le ofreció su mano sonriéndole, a lo que Venipede decidió subir por el brazo hasta su hombro—. Je~ ¡Eres tan lindo! —Se levantó, volteando hacia donde estaban los demás—. ¿Lo ven, chicas? No da miedo si...

— ¡Miren! Me encontré a esta pequeña —Kyouhei tenía toda la atención desde hace un buen rato, con una pequeña Sewaddle que había recogido y ahora estaba en su hombro muy a gusto y mimosa con Kyouhei.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Es tan linda! —Exclamó una de las chicas—. No como ese bicho feo.

— ¡Es perfecta para ti, Kyouhei! ¡Se ven tan adorables juntos! —Dijo otra.

— ¡Ay! —Mei ya no podía creerlo—. ¡¿Hablan en serio?! —Dicho esto, solo se marchó del sitio muy enfadada—. No puedo creerlo... ¿eh? —Miró a su lado a Venipede que estaba muy desanimado—. Oye, no dejes que te ofenda lo que puedan decir esas tontas, para mí tú eres muy lindo —Le sonrió haciendo sentir mejor a Venipede.

— ¡Oye! ¡Mei! —Desde lejos había llegado Kyouhei quien se dirigía allí.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! Uf... tranquila... solo ignóralo... —Siguió su camino fingiendo no verle.

—Al fin te alcanzo, Mei —Llegó Kyouhei, comenzando a caminar detrás de ella—. Mira Mei, también atrapé a un Pokémon... ¿Eh? ¿Mei? ¿Me escuchas? MEI...

—* _Cálmate Mei... solo ignóralo...*_

—Oye Mei... Mei, Mei, Mei, Mei, Mei, Mei...

— _Calma... no dejaré que este idiota... acabe con mi paciencia..._ —Continuaba tratando de contener su ira.

—Mei, Mei, Mei, Mei, Mei, Mei, Mei, Mei, ¡Meeeeeiiiii!

— ¡AY! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?! —Finalmente estalló, volteando para gritarle como nunca.

—Hola.

—Ugh... ¡Tú...! ¡Agh...! Ay... Ya dime, qué quieres... —Bajó su nivel de ira, rindiéndose por fin.

—Ambos somos los primeros en acabar, ¿no te parece increíble? Aprovechemos el tiempo para pasarla bien juntos, ¿bien? Ah, mira —Le mostró a su Sewaddle que le seguía haciendo mimos sobre su hombro—. Ella es Lyndis* puedes llamarla Lyn. ¿No te parece una ternura?

—Sí, muy linda. Aunque para variar a ti te llega todo fácil —Comenzaron a conversar mientras caminaban rumbo al rancho.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Cumplí con la tarea como querías, ¿no?

—Yo tuve que combatir y lanzar la PokéBall de forma correcta... y a ti... simplemente el Pokémon llegó y quiso ser tuyo. Todo te lo traen envuelto en papel de regalo, en serio detesto a la gente como tú.

—Hey, no debes estar celosa solo porque tenga más suerte que tú.

—No es suerte, Kyouhei, se le llama no conocer lo que es el esfuerzo. ¿No te parece aburrido? ¿De verdad disfrutas que todo sea tan fácil? Me emocioné tanto por tener éxito en mi primera captura... ¿Nunca has sentido algo así?

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei solo pudo observarla sin saber qué responder, apretando fuerte su puño—. No sé de qué hablas, yo siempre me la paso disfrutando, no como tú que te la pasas de amargada siempre —Presumió sin delicadeza.

—Uf... ya lo sabía. Eres completamente desagradable. Y lo peor es que insistes en seguirme.

—Me encanta estar con una chica tan linda~

— ¡Ya te dije que ese discurso no funciona conmigo! ¡Ah! —Justo en ese momento un Herdier pasó corriendo entre sus piernas haciéndola caer, a lo que Kyouhei la atrapó en sus brazos—. Oh...

— ¿Estás bien, Mei? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! —Se apartó de él de golpe con el rostro sonrojado—. S-Sí... pero qué fue eso...

— ¡Ups! ¡Perdón, perdón! —Yendo hacia ellos, se trataba de la hija del dueño del rancho—. En serio disculpen. Herdier ha estado muy inquieto...

— ¿Le sucede algo?

—Bueno, es que su amigo no está... es muy extraño, pues siempre están juntos. Aunque supongo que Herdier fue a jugar a otra parte del rancho nada más, jaja...

— ¡P-Pero...! Si no es algo común, tal vez es porque algo debió pasarle a Herdier, ¿no es así? Es muy malo, hay que encontrarlo cuanto antes.

— ¿Eh? P-Pero no creo que sea algo serio...

— ¡Nada de eso! Nunca se deben descuidar a los Pokémon. Déjamelo a mí, te juro que lo encontraré —Dicho esto, se fue corriendo para adentrarse a la hierba alta del rancho.

— ¡M-Mei! —Kyouhei trató de llamarla, pero no fue escuchado—. Uf... qué niña...

—N-No creo que sea para tanto... —Dijo esa chica algo sorprendida.

—No lo es, pero a ella le encanta exagerar las cosas todo el tiempo. Descuida —Dicho esto, se adentró tranquilamente a la hierba alta del rancho.

Así se reunió con Mei, mientras que ambos buscan por los matorrales.

—Maldición... ¿incluso para esto debes seguirme? —Se quejó Mei.

—Oye, te estoy ayudando. Así que un "gracias" sería lindo.

—Uf... —Suspiró—. Pues gracias en todo caso...

— ¿No crees que exageras? Dudo que le pase algo malo en un lugar tan tranquilo como este.

—Sin embargo nunca hay que descuidarse. Un Pokémon es un compañero muy importante. Por ejemplo, Neko siempre ha estado conmigo... es muy importante para mí. Mi papá me lo dio y dijo que es mi trabajo cuidarlo... me hizo muy feliz cuando recibí a Neko.

—Mei, es un Purrloin, están en todas partes.

— ¡Pero Neko es especial, imbécil! De todos modos, apuesto que tu Tepig debe ser muy importante para ti. ¿También te lo dieron?

—Hmm... más o menos... me dejaron escoger entre Pokémon especializados...

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Ah! ¡No, no es nada, olvídalo! ¡Bueno! Hay que seguir con la misión del Herdier extraviado. Pero continuemos con la conversación. ¿Puedo preguntar por tu ropa?

— ¿Mi ropa?

—Sí, quítatela, quisiera verte mejo... —Antes de terminar la frase recibió una buena patada en el estómago—. ¡Ay! Ugh... broma... solo era broma... —Se sentía su dolor.

— ¡No hagas tus tonterías de puerco pervertido, menos ahora!

—Está bien... ouch... la verdad quería preguntarte por la falda. Ya sabes, la usas por...

— ¿La falda? Ah, eso. Mi tía me dijo que podría usar una, que se me vería muy bien.

—Eh... pero creo que tu tía no se refería con un pantalón debajo... —Comentó en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¡Ah! N-Nada... jeje... —Rió nerviosamente.

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que Herdier esté bien, ¿sí? Hmm... —Continuó buscando entre los matorrales.

— _*Cielos... de verdad es demasiado linda..._ —Comenzó a pensar mientras la observaba detenidamente—. _No me creo que esos tontos estén tan ciegos como para no notar algo tan evidente...*_

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Prácticamente de la nada, Mei se le acercó demasiado a Kyouhei, quedando frente a frente muy de cerca.

—Eh... —Kyouhei se quedó inmóvil, pues no se lo esperaba, tenerla tan de cerca mirándolo fijamente—. ¡Ah! ¿Qué...? —Retrocedió para atrás muy de golpe, tropezando y cayendo en el suelo, bajando su visera un poco para ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

— ¿Te pasó algo? —Fue para acercarse de nuevo.

— ¡AH! ¡NO! ¡NO! —Se levantó y le dio la espalda—. Y-Yo buscaré por allá... será más rápido... —Se metió entre los matorrales para irse de allí.

—E-Entiendo... grita si encuentras algo... —Eso le dijo, pero Kyouhei no le respondió—. Vaya, qué chico más raro...

Kyouhei se apartó del lugar para sentarse junto a un gran árbol, sin siquiera interesarse por la dichosa búsqueda del Herdier. Solo quería relajarse.

—Uh... —Soltó un fuerte suspiro—. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Yo jamás me comporto así. Es como si realmente no supiera cómo actuar... ¡Ah! ¡Me desespera! —Se revolvió el cabello muy eufórico—. Hmm —Se acomodó su visera nuevamente—. Esa Mei... tiene la culpa por ser tan linda... y por siempre estar fuera de mis cálculos. ¿Oh? —Notó a su lado a un pequeño Pokémon que se le había acercado—. Ah, eres una Mareep, ¿verdad? Ven aquí —Le acercó su mano para acariciarla.

Mareep estaba a gusto, pero luego reaccionó y se alejó un poco mientras le hacía señas a Kyouhei.

— ¿Quieres que te siga? Hmm...

Aunque se lo pensó un momento, accedió a seguir al Pokémon, adentrándose así un poco más a las partes más profundas del rancho.

— ¿Sabes, Mareep? Debes agradecer que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por una dama, porque de otro modo no habría forma de hacerme pasear por el campo. Argh... cómo odio el campo... ¿Oh?

Mareep le guió hasta el final del camino. Escuchó unos ladridos de Herdier. Definitivamente el Pokémon estaba enojado por algo. Kyouhei fue de prisa para ver qué sucedía.

—Ah... tú —Al llegar notó la situación, pues Herdier estaba ahí gruñiéndole a una persona, alguien a quien Kyouhei ya conocía—. Ya te recuerdo... eres uno de esos tipos que vi el otro día... hiciste explotar la bodega abandonada...

— ¡C-Calla! —El sujeto respondió muy agresivo—. Todo iba bien hasta que ese sucio Pokémon vino a molestar...

—Así que eso pasó... de todos modos, necesito a ese Herdier.

—Je —Muy rápidamente sacó a su Unfezant para subir en él—. Lo siento, pero no me puedo dejar ser capturado por la policía internacional... ¡No me atraparás! —Rápidamente escapó por los aires.

—Claro, cómo si de verdad me interesara atraparte... —Es lo que comentó Kyouhei, dejando que el tipo se vaya como si nada, nunca estuvo en sus planes tratar de atraparlo—. Lo diré, poco me importa si alguien planea la ruina de la región, si regresa el Team Plasma o lo que sea... yo solo quiero relajarme —Se acercó a Herdier—. Lo mejor será no comentarle esto a Lack-two o a Looker... me obligarían a volver aquí de nuevo. No señor, este chico no vuelve a tocar el campo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Herdier! —Acercándose ahí, se había escuchado la voz de Mei.

—Oh —Kyouhei se sorprendió un poco, ocultando sus nervios.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Lo encontraste, Kyo! —Mei llegó ahí, agachándose enseguida para acariciar a Herdier.

—Pero claro, te dije que lo haría —Presumió un momento—. Ehm... al final solo jugaba por aquí. Te lo dije, exageraste.

—Menos mal. Bien hecho, Kyo.

— ¿Eh? —Se sorprendió un poco por no ser insultado esta vez, hasta fue felicitado de hecho.

—Bueno Herdier, hora de llevarte con tu entrenadora, ¿bien? Jeje... oh... —Sin previo aviso el Herdier se le subió encima para lamer su cara en muestra de cariño—. Je... jajaja...

— ¡Qué...! —Kyouhei se molestó un poco, hasta se sonrojó—. Uy... yo quisiera ser ese Herdier... —Comentó en voz baja para no ser escuchado mientras apretaba fuerte el puño—. Oh —Pero notó a Mareep haciéndole mimos por lo que se agachó para acariciarla—. Bueno... al menos a ti te agrado, ¿verdad?

Ya después de un buen rato, Kyouhei y Mei habían regresado a la entrada del rancho junto a Herdier, quien al ver al otro Herdier amigo se puso a jugar inmediatamente.

—Realmente les agradezco mucho —Les dijo aquella chica, entrenadora de los Herdier.

—Bueno, Kyo fue quien lo encontró en realidad —Contestó Mei, dándole los créditos a Kyouhei.

— ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei pensó unos momentos antes de responder—. Ehm... solo estaba jugando... es como usted dijo, no era nada serio.

—Jaja, ya veo. ¿Ves? No debiste preocuparte tanto —Le dijo a Mei.

—Sin embargo uno nunca sabe cuándo le puede pasar algo a tu Pokémon —Contestó Mei, algo molesta—. ¡Ahhh! —Entonces gritó inesperadamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Mei? —Le preguntó Kyouhei.

— ¡Mira la hora! ¡Está anocheciendo! ¡Hace horas debíamos reunirnos con los demás en el lugar que especificó el profesor Cheren!

—Ah, eso —Le dijo bastante relajado.

— ¡Tal vez tú estés acostumbrado a llegar tarde a todo, pero yo no! —Rápidamente dio marcha para irse—. Ah, y señorita granjera, no se olvide de cuidar bien a esos Pokémon —Dicho esto, se alejó corriendo lo más pronto posible.

—Aww~ qué linda —Comentó Kyouhei con una sonrisa.

—Tiene un buen temperamento, pero se nota que es buena persona —Dijo la chica granjera—. Oye, oye... ¿ustedes son novios?

— ¿El novio de Mei...! ¡Ah! —Nuevamente al sonrojarse bajó la mirada para ocultarse inmediatamente—. ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella no está interesada! —Dicho esto escapó corriendo rápidamente—. * _Ahí va de nuevo... ni siquiera pienso las cosas que digo y solo actúo rápidamente... ¿Por qué...?*_

Cuando ambos chicos finalmente llegaron, obviamente recibieron el regaño de su vida por parte de Cheren, con un castigo incluido al llegar a la escuela. Mei aceptó todo agachando la cabeza y disculpándose muy apenada, mientras que Kyouhei permanecía tranquilo, sin rastro de culpa, demostrando lo poco que le importaba.

Y así fue el día para los chicos. Por supuesto, muy pocos lograron terminar la actividad atrapando a su propio Pokémon, entre ellos Mei y su Venipede, y Kyouhei con sus Sewaddle y Mareep, siendo bastante aclamado por no atrapar a uno, sino a dos Pokémon. Sin duda, un primer día con bastante entusiasmo.

Más tarde se hizo de noche y los chicos fueron a descansar a sus dormitorios. Al otro día, muy temprano en la mañana, Mei era la única que se había levantado, yéndose a sentar a un lugar apartado con su consola de videojuegos en mano.

—Ah... qué bien... —Comentó con total relajación—. Fue bueno despertar algo temprano. Nadie me molesta, no hay actividades, y tengo tiempo para avanzar un poco en mi partida de paso... —Abrió su consola algo ansiosa, pero justo escuchó un leve ruido que llamó su atención—. ¿Oh?

Afuera estaba el dueño del rancho, un hombre ya en la tercera edad, cortando la leña con un hacha bajo el sol.

—Eh...

— ¿Oh? —El hombre se detuvo y volteó al notar a Mei.

— ¡Ay! ¡Perdón! —Exclamó Mei—. No quise interrumpirlo...

—Jaja, para nada. No imaginé que una chica como tú estaría despierta tan temprano —Dicho esto, continuó con su trabajo.

—Eh... eso se ve agotador...

—Para nada. Esto es parte de mi trabajo. Con esfuerzo y dedicación, uno siempre puede hacer este tipo de cosas fácilmente.

—Je —Sonrió con sus mejillas coloradas—. Ya veo —Se le acercó—. ¿Podría intentarlo?

— ¿Eh...?

Unos momentos más tarde, Kyouhei salió de su habitación a pesar de la hora, acomodándose en el mismo sitio que Mei hace un momento, con su consola de videojuegos en mano.

—Jeje, al fin y al cabo sí valió la pena levantarse algo temprano —Comentó alegremente—. Así podré jugar un poco sin que nadie se entere. Necesito avanzar lo más que pueda con mi partida —Abrió su consola para encenderla, pero justo escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan molesto por la mañana...? —Se levantó para ver lo que sucedía afuera, pero al echar un vistazo quedó completamente inmóvil y mudo, casi admirando a la persona que estaba viendo—. M-Mei...

— ¡Uf...! —Mei estaba cortando los troncos con el hacha y finalmente pudo cortar uno en la mitad—. Vaya... de verdad es muy agotador... —Dijo mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

—Jaja, pero haces un gran trabajo —Le dijo el dueño del rancho—. ¿Segura que no quieres descansar un poco?

—Solo un poco más. A decir verdad, también es divertido. ¡Ok...! —Motivada continuó con el trabajo.

—Mei... —Kyouhei permaneció observando desde lejos, en ese momento recortó otra vez la discusión que había tenido con sus compañeros sobre si Mei era una chica linda o no. Pensaba en ese mientras la observaba con admiración, con su rostro sonrojado—. No solo es linda... es preciosa —Comentó en voz baja, sin ser escuchado.

 _"En un principio me acerqué a esa peculiar chica por un tema de orgullo. A pesar de ser tan borde, de tener mal temperamento, de no ser femenina, tenía la idea de que podría hacerla caer ante mí. Pero... al final el que cayó... fui yo"._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y... (?) Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. ¡Pero finalmente se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Mei! ¿Cómo hará para conquistarla ahora que va en serio? De cariño pueden decirle Kyo, aunque Mei se refiere a él como "puerco".**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Tepig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 11 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 3 - Naturaleza: Amable (N/A: Lyndis es el nombre de una personaje perteneciente a la saga de videojuegos "Fire Emblem Heroes", perteneciente a Nintendo)**

 **Zelda (Mareep): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 7 - Naturaleza: Modesta (N/A: Zelda es el nombre de una personaje perteneciente a la saga de videojuegos "The leyend of Zelda", perteneciente a Nintendo)**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de...(?) Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. ¿Acaso podrá corresponder a los sentimientos de Kyouhei algún día? Kyouhei se refiere a ella como "gatita".**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Purrloin): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 15 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 6 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

 **Hana:**

 **Hija de Cheren y Bianca. Es una chica bastante tímida a veces, pero muy servicial. De vez en cuando ayuda a su padre en la escuela, pero principalmente ayuda a Gray con su trabajo en la agencia, aunque de momento no se ha aparecido en los estudios Pokéwood donde Gray trabaja actualmente. Ella confiesa que está enamorada de Gray. En la última aventura dijo que le gustaría aprender a pelear para ayudar más la próxima vez, ¿habrá seguido su palabra?**

 **Pokémon de Hana:**

 **Dewott: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 21 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 4 en el siguiente mes! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: Suegro.**


	5. 04-Suegro

**Capítulo 04: Suegro.**

Era un nuevo día en las calles de ciudad Engobe. Muy temprano en la mañana, alumnos se dirigían hacia la escuela de entrenadores, entre ellos aquel chico que no suele llegar temprano, muy popular entre las chicas y con su representativa visera en la cabeza...

 _"Qué tal, mi nombre es Kyouhei, un alumno más de esta aburrida escuela. Mi padre me obligó a entrar para mantenerme ocupado en algo durante el día. ¿En serio? Y como me lo esperaba, las clases resultan ser de lo más fácil y tontas, solo pierdo mi tiempo aquí. Lo único bueno so sus alumnas, chicas bellas y simpáticas, con preciosas mini faldas que le hacen un favor a mi vista... uf... sin embargo..."_

Justo en ese momento, Kyouhei se detuvo. Frente a él pasó una chica de su edad, con una larga cabellera de color azul, con ojos rojizos, fue en dirección a la escuela sin notar haber pasado al lado del chico, quien se quedó observándola un momento con el rostro sonrojado.

—Uf... —Kyouhei simplemente suspiró y siguió su camino.

 _"El nombre de esa chica es Mei. No muy alta, temperamental, no femenina, no popular, ¡con excelente cintura y busto! Es muy diferente a muchas chicas de aquí. Para empezar, por más que he tratado, no he logrado nada con ella, NADA. Hace 2 semanas fuimos a un paseo escolar en un rancho, pasé algo de tiempo con Mei y ¡Boom! No puedo quitar a la chica de mi cabeza. Síp, entre tantas mini faldas, yo voy y me enamoro de la más complicada de mis compañeras. Y para colmo ella tiene una pésima impresión sobe mí, casi podría decirse que me odia. Sea como sea, necesito estar más cerca de ella, por eso mismo debo idear pronto una estrategia. Pero... ¿cómo lograré que se enamore de mí? Ahh... Nunca pensé que la vida era tan complicada..."_

Ya en un momento sonó la campana de la escuela que marcaba el inicio de las clases. La clase E estaba en sus lugares, escribiendo y escuchando lo que decía el profesor. Por supuesto que nuestro protagonista no prestó atención en ningún momento. Mantuvo su cara de aburrimiento por toda la clase... o más bien... de todas las clases del día, jugando con la punta del portaminas. Todo fue normal, hasta la hora del almuerzo...

—Bueno, entonces sería todo por el momento —Cheren había terminado de explicar, para luego ordenar sus cosas para marcharse—. Ah, cierto. Escuchen, tengan presente que dentro de algunas semanas será la clase abierta* para que puedan avisar a sus padres con tiempo. Especialmente para aquellos que viven en otras ciudades. (NOTA: **La "clase abierta" es una práctica pedagógica previamente planificada en la que se favorece la presencia del padre/madre de familia y miembros de la comunidad en el aula, durante el desarrollo de una clase/horario. Es así mismo, una manera de sensibilizarles y de fortalecer los vínculos con la escuela y los docentes. Es bastante común en escuelas japonesas).**

—¡¿EHHHH?! —Claro que la noticia impactó a todos. A muchos de los alumnos no les agradó la idea de tener a sus padres en la escuela.

Ya en el almuerzo, el tema de la clase abierta era muy comentado por los alumnos que permanecieron en el salón para almorzar.

—Hmm... —Kyouhei ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio, se mantuvo observando a Mei que se sentaba delante su suyo, quien estaba sacando su almuerzo de la mochila.

—* _Muy bien Kyouhei... el almuerzo es una oportunidad perfecta._ —Comenzó a pensar de pronto—. _Invítala a comer afuera de forma cortés para que no te rechace. Lo que significa que debo acercarme de una forma distinta._ —Se levantó de su silla con una mirada muy determinada—. _¡Ok! Uno... dos...*_

— ¡Kyouhei! —Una de las compañeras lo interrumpió completamente, arruinando toda esa motivación. En eso, otras chicas se le acercaron también.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Él les sonrió amablemente, demostrando el buen actor que es, porque por dentro lo único que quería era quitarlas a todas del medio.

— ¿Tú vives en ciudad Engobe, no es así? Eso significa que para tus padres será muy fácil venir. ¿Cuál de tus padres vendrá? —Le preguntó una de ellas mientras que las demás también esperaban la respuesta muy ansiosas.

—Definitivamente será mi mamá. Oh, y de hecho... —Sacó su billetera del bolsillo y de ahí tomó una fotografía pequeña de una mujer adulta, muy bella—. ¡Tachán! Es mi hermosa madre, ¿no creen que es muy bonita? Para mí un orgullo —Para variar un poco, comenzó a presumir.

—Eres tan tierno al llevar una foto de tu madre~ —Comentó una de ellas muy emocionada.

—Queda claro de dónde saliste tan guapo~ —Comentó otra.

—Y... ¿Tienes también de tu padre? ¡Me encantaría verlo! —Preguntó otra.

— ¿Cómo? ¿De Lack-two? ¡Ah! —Él llamó a su padre por su nombre, aunque sin pensar, algo que sorprendió un poco a las chicas, hubo unos segundos de silencio—. E-Eh... no, no, para nada, jaja —Volvió a su papel, controlándose un poco—. Es que hace poco se me perdió, aún no la repongo, jeje. Aunque él no es la gran cosa, se los aseguro, yo hasta el día de hoy me pregunto qué habrá hecho para conseguir a una mujer tan guapa como mamá, jaja.

Él no se dio cuenta, pero mientras trataba de mantener su papel para agradar a las chicas, Mei se había volteado para observarlo unos momentos, de forma pensativa.

—* _Según lo que me dijo Kyo..._ —Pensaba Mei observando la falsa sonrisa de Kyouhei—... _su relación con su padre no es buena, ni siquiera lo considera como tal... aunque ahora me pregunto si será verdad o será otra de sus mentiras para hacerse el interesante... pero de ser verdad, ¿por qué trata de ocultar su mala relación con su padre con ellas...? ¿No son ese el tipo de cosas que duelen de verdad y no vale la pena mentir para esconderlas? Bueno, será mejor que no piense mucho en ello, no me conviene acercarme ni simpatizar con alguien como Kyo*_ —Volteó nuevamente, para abrir la tapa de su bento* ( **El Bentō es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa. Se suele usar la comida para crear la forma de algún objeto, animal, etc.)**

— ¿Eh? —Una de las chicas volteó un momento—. ¡Vaya, Mei! —Exclamó con mucho entusiasmo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Mei se sorprendió mucho, hasta casi dio un salto, también se había sonrojado ligeramente.

—Tu Bento... ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Nunca había visto uno tan bien hecho! —Ella se acercó a Mei, hablada de su Bento, el cual usaba la comida para formar la imagen de un Trapinch, al decir esto, las demás chicas la rodearon también para poder verlo.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Se ve exactamente como un Trapinch! —Exclamó una de ellas.

—Tu mamá debe ser muy buena cocinera.

—G-G-Gracias... —Mei contestó de forma inusualmente tímida, mirando hacia abajo con un leve sonrojo y frotando sus manos, pero también sonriendo a gusto—. Aunque... de hecho lo hice yo...

— ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¡¿De verdad?!

— ¡Es increíble! —Exclamó otra de las chicas—. A mí me encantaría hacer Bentos tan lindos... ¿Me podrías enseñar?

— ¡A mí también me encantaría hacerlos!

—Ah... sí... —Mei asintió y sonreía de forma inocente, en realidad estaba muy feliz.

— ¡Vaya! ¿De verdad es tan bueno? —De pronto Kyouhei se metió a la conversación.

— ¿K-Kyo...? —Mei perdió la alegría en un segundo, ahora se había puesto un tanto incómoda y nerviosa.

— ¿Me permites probar? Anda... —Sin permiso de nada tomó los palillos para sacar algo de comida.

— ¡Ah! —De forma imprudente, Mei le dio un golpe a Kyouhei en la mano para que soltara los palillos—. ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?! ¡Y-Yo no te he dado permiso! ¡Y ni lo has pedido! ¡No tienes derecho a comer lo que yo preparo!

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo Mei?! —Una de las chicas, quien hace un momento se encontraba adulando la comida de Mei, se puso delante de Kyouhei para defenderlo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Kyouhei no hizo nada malo! ¡No tienes por qué ser tan agresiva!

—Pero...

— ¿Estás bien, Kyouhei? —Le preguntó de forma tierna otra de las compañeras, en un segundo era Kyouhei el que estaba rodeado de chicas nuevamente.

—No te preocupes, yo te puedo convidar de mi almuerzo, ¿quieres? —Le ofreció otra.

—Ah~ Son tan amables —Kyouhei solo les sonrió, ignorando por completo a Mei también.

—Hmph —Mei se levantó bruscamente de su silla, tomó su almuerzo y salió del salón evitando mirar la cara de todos.

— ¡M-Mei...! —Kyouhei la llamó muy apenado, pero no se atrevió a seguirla, quedando completamente decepcionado de cómo resultaron las cosas.

—Pero qué chica más problemática —Refunfuñó una de las chicas.

—No me sorprende —Dijo otra—. ¿Saben? Mi madre fue a esta escuela también, y al parecer el padre de Mei fue compañero suyo.

— ¿Eh? —Al escuchar eso Kyouhei se mostró demasiado interesado, guardando silencio mientras pensaba plenamente.

— ¿De verdad? —Continuó la conversación una de las chicas.

—Sí —La otra chica, hija de una ex alumna, continuaba hablando—. Mi mamá me dijo que siempre se la pasaba causando problemas y solo sabía molestar a los demás.

—Jaja. Así que de tal palo tal astilla, ¿no?

Mientras que las chicas continuaban parloteando y parloteando entre ellas, Kyouhei continuaba observando de forma pensativa, como si ya no escuchara lo que ellas decía, pues algo de lo que habían dicho se le había hecho muy interesante.

 _"Claro... el padre de Mei..."_

Más tarde, Kyouhei se había ido a aislar a la azotea de la escuela, simplemente para tener un momento a solas para pensar. Incluso su Tepig le estaba acompañando fuera de su PokéBall.

—Ay... realmente fue un desastre... —El pobre se dio unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza con sus puños—. Se supone que debería usar la hora del almuerzo para acercarme a ella y solo logré que me despreciara más de lo que ya hace. ¡Ay! ¡Soy un tonto, un tonto!

—Tep... —Tepig solo lo observó acompañado de un suspiro.

— ¡No es poco, Kabu! Ella finalmente se estaba llevando bien con las chicas de la clase, ¡Y yo voy y me meto! Ah~ —De repente pegó una tonta sonrisa, estaba casi babeando—. Pero... realmente quiero probar la comida casera de Mei~ Así que cocina, me preguntó qué cocinará para mí cuando nos casemos... —En su imaginación apareció una imagen de Mei sonriendo y diciendo "Bienvenido, Kyo, cariño" con un plato de comida en sus manos, y por quién sabe qué razón, únicamente llevaba un traje de baño abajo del delantal—. Je...jeje~

—Te... —Su Tepig estaba algo espantado e incómodo, como si pudiera ver las cosas que salían de la mente de su entrenador.

— ¡Pero! —De la nada volvió al mundo real, espantando a su Tepig por la sorpresa—. He descubierto una forma de acercarme a Mei, ¡lo hice! El padre del Mei... sí, eso es —Al decir eso, miró a su Tepig quien solo lo veía aún más confundido—. ¡¿Acaso no prestas atención?! Mei me lo dijo, no tiene madre, todo lo que siempre ha tenido es a su padre ¡El punto! Es que cada vez que ella abre la boca sobre sobre el sujeto ese, lo termina alabando y dejando claro lo mucho que lo quiere, ¿sabes lo que significa? —Tomó a Tepig con sus manos para mirarlo de frente, pero este solo negó con la cabeza nerviosamente—. ¡Tonto! ¡Significa que al sujeto ese lo tiene en un pedestal! ¡Ella definitivamente es una hijita de Papi! La razón por la que no le agrado a Mei es porque se llevó una pésima impresión de mí, pero aún puedo causarle una buena impresión a su padre. El tipo vendrá a la escuela el día de la clase abierta, ese día debo comportarme como un alumno ejemplar y tratar de hablarle un poco. Y así... oh... ya puedo imaginarlo...

 _Bienvenidos a la "imaginación de Kyouhei" parte 1:_

 _La escena se daba en un lugar perfecto, bien iluminado, se encontraba Mei junto a un hombre exageradamente guapo, con una cabellera larga azul, un cabello muy fino y lacio que se lucía al moverse junto al viento, además vestía formalmente con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca desabotonada en el pecho, además que a su alrededor había un brillo espectacular._

— _Mi querida hija_ — _Dijo el hombre con una voz bastante masculina_ —. _Ese chico, Kyouhei... jamás había conocido a alguien igual, es el hombre perfecto para salir contigo._

— _Oh, querido padre_ — _Contestó Mei con un brillo en sus ojos_ —. _Es el chico de mis sueños, pero era muy tímida para admitirlo y ocultaba mis verdaderos sentimientos a través de insultos y empujones. Pero ahora que tú lo has aprobado, finalmente puedo cumplir mi deseo de salir con él..._

 _Fin. Ahora volvamos al mundo real:_

—Ajá... Ajá... —Kyouhei asentía con la cabeza completamente convencido de lo que estaba pensando, mientras que su Tepig solo lo observaba algo nervioso, como si la imaginación de Kyouhei se hubiera proyectado en una nube para él—. ¡Ok! ¡Entonces listo! ¡La operación "suegro" comienza ahora!

Así, luego de eso continuó el día con normalidad hasta llegar a la última clase.

—Hmm... —Kyouhei se encontraba sentado en su silla de muy mal humor—. _*Es lo que dije, pero... necesito que llegue el día de la jornada de puertas abiertas para efectuar mi plan... aún quedan varias semanas... bueno, puedo continuar acercándome a Mei hasta que llegue ese día... Uf... pero será difícil... desearía que hubiese una forma de adelantar la operación... ¿Eh?*_ —De pronto decidió ver a la pizarra, donde ponía "trabajo de investigación".

—Muy bien, necesito que traigan esto para la próxima semana. No olviden que el tema es libre y deberán hacerlo en parejas —Explicó Cheren.

"Pareja". A Kyouhei se le iluminaron los ojos, era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Psst... Mei... —Se le acercó a Mei susurrándole.

—Ugh... ¿Qué? —Le preguntó Mei de mala manera.

— ¿Hacemos pareja?

—No.

—Uy... no deberías ser tan cortante. Anda~ no te llevas muy bien con los demás, así que soy el más adecuado para ser tu pareja.

—Kyo, eres la última persona con la que quiero trabajar. Tal vez seas inteligente y tengas buen ojo para las batallas, pero eres un irresponsable, además de molesto... Lo que menos me conviene es hacer el trabajo contigo. Y además...

—Mei —Cheren le interrumpió llamando su atención.

— ¡Ah! —Mei se levantó de golpe muy nerviosa y apenada.

—Veo que estás hablando mucho. ¿Me dices quién es tu pareja por favor? —Le preguntó, pues estaba anotando a las parejas para la presentación.

— ¿M-Mi pareja...? —Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor de forma muy nerviosa—. Este... ehm... yo... es... uh... —Se detuvo resignada—. Es Kyouhei.

—Je —Kyouhei le sonrió con satisfacción y burla.

Luego Cheren continuó anotando a las demás parejas hasta que la jornada llegó a su fin. Kyouhei estaba arreglando sus cosas para irse a casa.

—Hey —Mei se le acercó.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, Mei! Veo que por fin te atreves a hablarme, ¿te me vas a confesar ya?

— ¡Ni en tus sueños!

—Lo dudo, en mis sueños ya ha pasado.

—Uf... —Decidió ignorar eso—. Me agrade o no, somos pareja, así que tenemos que organizarnos para hacer el trabajo.

— ¿Eh? Ay, eso lo sé. Pero será para la próxima semana, disfrutemos nuestro fin de semana tranquilos.

— ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Por lo mismo, lo mejor es aprovechar este fin de semana para terminar lo antes posible. Se nos podría después acumular tarea o algo así.

—Ya, ya entendí. Tú ganas. Vamos a hacerlo mañana en tu casa entonces.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué tiene que ser en mi casa?

—De acuerdo, lo haremos en mi casa. Pero que no te sorprenda que no estén mis padres y estemos completamente solos, en el pequeño y estrecho espacio de mi habitación, juntos, uno al lado del otro...

—Ya te entendí, será en mi casa entonces —Lo dijo aunque bastante molesta—. Vaya... —Escribió en un pequeño papel y lo dobló para entregárselo—. Ten, esta es mi dirección. Ni se te ocurra perderla.

— ¡Ah! —Tomó el papel muy alegre—. La guardaré con gusto~.

—Cómo sea, nos vemos.

—Bye~ _*Vaya golpe de suerte, gracias a esto tengo la dirección de Mei. ¡Podré visitarla cuando quiera! Además, así podré comenzar con mi estrategia antes y llevarme bien con mi suegro más pronto*._

Así, el chico volvió a su hogar bastante alegre. Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala escribiendo algunas cosas con su Tepig a su lado durmiendo. Entonces... entró su madre.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Mamá! —Kyouhei se levantó inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

— ¿Llegaste recién, Kyo? —Ella, con la dulce voz, era la bella mujer que Kyouhei había presumido hoy mismo, Whi-two.

—De hecho sí. ¿Sabes? En unas semanas será la clase abierta. Me gustaría verte ahí.

— ¿Eh? —Eso la tomó de sorpresa, o al menos eso se notó—. Claro...

— ¡Bien! —Volvió a su lugar en el sofá—. * _Ah... mi mamá es tan tierna... tengo TANTAS ganas de que conozca a Mei y a su padre... con su dulzura solo me daría puntos a favor*._

—Me sorprende verte tan motivado con algo de la escuela. ¿Pasó algo interesante? —Se sentó a su lado.

— ¡Sí! Mañana iré a casa de mi compañera Mei para hacer un trabajo. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

— ¿Mei? ¿De tu clase? —Preguntó por sorpresa, pero no porque no conocía el nombre, sino todo lo contrario...

— ¡Es una chica fantástica! Lamentablemente no admite que le agrado... ¡Pero ahora tengo una oportunidad! Sé que ella vive sola con su padre, y mañana podré conocerlo, ¡estoy seguro de que me adorará!

—Bueno... —Whi-two no se veía muy convencida de eso—. Aunque, si realmente quieres llevarte bien con su padre, si te ayuda...

—Así que era eso —De la nada, entró desde el otro pasillo el padre de Kyouhei, a quien se puede reconocer inmediatamente por ese rizado y desordenado cabello.

— ¡¿L-Lack-two?! —Kyouhei se levantó de golpe por la sorpresa, todo lo que había dicho no era algo que quería que "él" supiera—. ¡¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?!

—No me sorprende nada. Supongo que encontraste a otra chica cualquiera con la cual jugar. Como siempre, esas son el tipo de tonterías que te motiva.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mei no es una chica cualquiera para que lo sepas!

— ¿No? Según lo que dijiste, vas tras ella porque tu orgullo de niño consentido no te permite ser rechazado por una chica.

— ¡Oye...!

— ¿Qué pasó con la investigación?

— ¿Eh?

—Looker no sabe mentir. Has estado faltando a tus entrenamientos, ¿verdad? La investigación se ha atrasado bastante y todo por tus descuidos. Si tienes tanto tiempo libre como para jugar con una niñata cualquiera, deberías tenerlo para cumplir con tus obligaciones.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Sí, no fui a las investigaciones porque sinceramente me aburren! ¡Pero eso no te da el derecho de hablar así de Mei!

—Oh, ya veo. Por cierto, ¿ahora quieres llevarte bien con el padre de la chica? Si me lo preguntan, se te será difícil con lo irresponsable que eres.

— ¡Y tú qué sabes! ¡Ni lo conoces! Argh, olvídalo —Muy enfadado, tomó sus cosas y a su Tepig y se fue subiendo las escaleras.

—Je —Lack-two soltó una leve sonrisa, pues al parecer resultó lo que quería.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Lack-two? —Le preguntó Whi-two—. Además, pudiste decirle que conocías...

—Será una buena prueba.

— ¿Prueba?

—Es importante saber hablar con las personas, muchas veces pueden tener información valiosa. Ahora, Kyouhei siempre ha sido un experto en hablar con otros, especialmente mujeres. Así que "él" definitivamente será un reto.

—No es una persona fácil... lo sé... me pregunto si a Kyo le irá bien...

—Lo dudo mucho, por eso es una prueba perfecta —Dicho esto, marcó en su videomisor.

— ¿Ahora llamas a alguien?

—He tenido mucho trabajo, por eso me haría bien tomar un café con un amigo de vez en cuando... y sería bueno dificultarle más las cosas a Kyouhei.

— ¿E-Eh...?

Al otro día, todo siguió como lo esperado. Kyouhei se levantó a buena hora y se dirigió puntualmente hacia la dirección que le entregó Mei. Él se paró en frente de la casa, mirando muy decidido.

— _*Todo debe ir de acuerdo al plan que hice..._ —Pensaba mirando aquella entrada—. _En este tipo de situaciones, en la mayoría de casos, quien espera la visita estará atento al timbre primero, lo que significa que en aproximadamente el 80% de los casos, Mei abrirá, lo que no significa que deba bajar la guardia. Aún está ese 20% en el que su padre abre. Recuerda Kyouhei, la primera impresión es lo más importante, nada debe tomarte por sorpresa*._

Pensado todo y preparado, Kyouhei tocó el timbre de la casa, esperó unos momentos y terminó siendo la misma Mei quien abrió la puerta.

—Vaya, llegaste temprano —Comentó Mei al verlo.

—Hola —Saludó Kyouhei con una sonrisa—. _*La señorita fue quien abrió al final, ¿eh? Eso es una ventaja, así ella podrá presentarme formalmente, siendo una situación mucho más cómoda. De todos modos, debo estar preparado, lo que menos necesito es que algo me tome por sorpresa*._

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

—Oh~ qué acogedora. Y... ¿estamos a solas, mi princesa? —Bromeó Kyouhei.

—No me fastidies. Así es.

— ¿Eh? —No era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Mi papá salió esta mañana, creo que había dicho que tomaría un café con un amigo o algo así. Bueno, de todos modos no es importante.

—Ajá... _*Oh, fantástico. Maldigo a ese "amigo". Ahora puede llegar en cualquier momento. Pase lo que pase no puedo bajar la guardia ahora. ¡Un momento! Significa que estamos completamente solos... ¡Solos! Ah, es demasiado perfecto. Una oportunidad única...*._

—Hey, Kyo, ¿estás ahí?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!

—Bueno, ¿te ofrezco café o jugo...?

—Un jugo estaría bien~.

—Ok, vuelvo enseguida. Siéntate donde gustes —Se dirigió a la cocina. De momento mostraba una actitud algo desagradable mientras mantenía su cortesía.

—Ay, es tan servicial... ¡Ok, Kyouhei, debes aprovechar que estamos solos y enseñarle tu lado más agradable! Estudios de psicología dicen que las personas suelen ser más abiertas en un espacio donde se sientan cómodos y seguros, y donde no exista una buena cantidad de gente. Por eso no le agrado en la escuela, ¡eso debe ser! Soy de lo mejor después de todo. Ahora, solo debo enseñarle mi lado más encantador y varonil. Jeje... ¿Eh? —Volteó al notar una especie de sombra.

Mientras tanto Mei estaba sirviendo los vasos en la cocina, cuando de pronto escuchó un fuerte grito "¡Ahhh!" que venía desde la sala, sorprendiéndola tanto que casi tira todo, luego miró enfadada preguntándose qué diablos pasaba.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Mei corrió hacia la sala algo agitada.

— ¡Eh! —Kyouhei estaba del otro lado del sofá, casi ocultándose—. Ah... no... es que...

— ¿Hmm? —Observó y lo que estaba del otro lado era un Flygon, con una mirada inocente, sin hacer absolutamente nada—. Es solo Flygon. Cabeza hueca, me asustaste.

— ¿Y se puede saber de dónde salió?

—Es de mi papá. No quería estar sola contigo, así que le pedí si podía dejar a Flygon en casa.

—Y de pura casualidad, hermosa, ¿tu papá tiene otros Pokémon de otros tipos?

—Claro, como todo el mundo.

— ¡¿Y tanto te costaba pedirle que dejara a otro?! —Le gritó inusualmente alterado.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa a ti?! —Le regresó el grito muy enfadada.

— ¡Ups! Ehm... * _Qué mala pata... ¡Un Flygon! No puede parecer que no me gusta el Pokémon del padre de Mei... debo caerle bien... pero de tantos Pokémon tenía que ser...*_ Cof... Ejém... Disculpa, me alteré. Se ve que es un lindo Pokémon —Retomó su actitud pretenciosa.

— ¿En serio...? —Le hizo una pequeña señal con la mirada a Flygon.

Flygon comprendió y obedeció, por lo que de forma tranquila voló un poco para acercarse a Kyouhei.

— ¡Ah! —Kyouhei reaccionó dando un salto hacia atrás muy a la defensiva—. ¡M-Mantenlo alejado de mí! ¡¿Quieres?!

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué le tienes miedo a Flygon? —Le preguntó yendo junto a Flygon.

— ¡A mí no me da miedo ese dragón! S-Solo me incomoda...

—Ah, entonces lo que te da miedo son los dragones.

— ¡Qué no! ¡Me incomoda porque es de tu padre y me siento vigilado!

—Seh, seh, fingiré que te creo. ¿Puedes quedarte en la habitación de papá, Flygon? Te llevaré un rico plato de comida —Le dijo mientras le hacía mimos cariñosamente.

— _*Ugh... qué repugnante...*._

Luego de todo ese jaleo, los chicos por fin se acomodaron en la mesa de centro, con los vasos de jugo y los cuadernos abiertos. Mientras, Neko, el Purrloin de Mei dormía en el sofá del lado.

—Bueno, podemos comenzar. ¿Tienes algún tema para hacer las investigaciones? —Le preguntó Mei.

— ¿Eh?

—Ugh... bueno, yo busqué algunos. Me interesó mucho el de las formas regionales de Alola. Hay Pokémon con diferentes formas y creo que podemos determinar los factores que les hicieron tomar esa forma y tipo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Ah... bien... lo que tú digas —Contestó Kyouhei sin mucho interés, hasta jugaba con el lápiz

—Uy... —Se irritó un poco—. Lo otro son los Pokémon del tipo dragón, podríamos hablar de ellos y de la gente que les tiene fobia.

—Ah... —Dejó caer el lápiz—. ¡Ya te dije que no me dan miedo! —Nuevamente se puso a la defensiva.

— ¡Todos le tenemos miedo a algo! ¡¿Por qué te da tanta pena admitirlo?!

— ¡Yo no soy todos, Mei!

— ¡No! ¡Porque eres TAN perfecto! ¡Cómo odio que no puedas dejar de querer ser perfecto, no admites ninguno de los defectos que tienes! ¡Y eso es porque te la pasas relajado, nunca tomas nada en serio!

— ¡Y yo odio que tú seas TAN moral siempre, para ti todo es serio y nunca, NUNCA te diviertes!

— ¡HMPH! —Ambos acabaron ese griterío dándose la espalda muy irritados.

— _*Uf... es curioso... pero realmente Mei tiene una habilidad de hacerme sentir irritado y contento a la vez... aunque creo que ella únicamente se siente irritada*._

—Jumph... ja... Jajajajajaja —De pronto Mei se echó a reír.

— ¿Eh?

—L-Lo siento... jaja... es que es primera vez que te veo gritar por una rabieta. Así que hasta tú haces esas cosas, no eres tan despreocupado como quieres aparentar... je... —Se limpió una lágrima saliendo de su ojo por tanta risa.

— ¿Rabieta? Jeje... —Sonrió—. Me rindo, no puedo contra ti, ¿eh?

—Je —Le devolvió la sonrisa—. Sin embargo, más te vale poner interés en el trabajo, te dije que no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo todo —Volvió a su terca actitud.

—Vale, vale...

Kyouhei solo pensaba en lo feliz que estaba por cómo resultó ese momento, ¡Hasta Mei se había echado a reír! Era primera vez que reía junto a él. Sin embargo, la felicidad se le fue al rato, pues en unos momentos se mantuvo el silencio. Ambos estaban revisando varios libros sobre la región Alola. Kyouhei ya no aguantaba el sueño.

— _*Qué mal... ¿es necesario leer tanto? Ni hablar, yo no estoy acostumbrado a estas actividades tan aburridas. No sé cómo Mei lo hace... aunque se ve muy concentrada, tal vez sea mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella o..._ —Bajó la vista disimuladamente hacia el busto de la chica, aprovechado que tenía su chaqueta abierta esta vez, con una camiseta negra debajo, pero sí se apreciaba mejor los...—. _Sí... puedo disfrutar de la vista._

Inesperadamente, Neko, el Purrloin de Mei saltó desde el sofá hasta la cara de Kyouhei, interrumpiendo el silencio.

— ¡Ah! —Kyouhei trató de quitar al Purrloin de encima, lo estaba arañando.

— ¡¿Neko?! —Mei se sorprendió por lo que pasó.

— ¡Ah! ¡Gato del... demonio! —Finalmente lanzó a Purrloin a los brazos de Mei muy bruscamente—. ¡Ay! ¡Mi hermoso rostro!

— ¿Estás bien, Neko?

— ¡¿El gato?! ¡¿Y yo?! ¡Soy la víctima aquí!

— ¡Seguramente estabas haciendo algo sospechoso, ¿no es así?! ¡Neko no ataca porque sí!

—Ehm... —Pensó unos momentos, lo habían atrapado—. Bueno, lo perdonaré por esta vez, jeje... _*Ese asqueroso Purrloin... desde siempre ha impedido que me acercara a Mei... definitivamente es un obstáculo más. Espero que al menos sepa que el odio es mutuo*._ Eh... Mei... hemos avanzado mucho, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si descansamos?

—Me gustaría tener la lista de todos los Pokémon con una forma diferente en Alola. Es necesario aprenderlo para exponerlo en la clase también.

—Uf... Rattata, Raticate, Raichu, Sandshrew, Sandslash Vulpix, Ninetales, Digglet, Dugrtio, Meowth, Persian...

— ¿Eh? —Revisó el libro mientras Kyouhei hablaba.

—Geodude, Graveler, Golem, Grimer, Muk, Exeggutor y Marowak. Son todos los Pokémon con una forma diferente en Alola.

— ¿Te aprendiste la lista tan rápido? Ehm... ¿Habías visto antes lo de las formas de Alola?

—Primera vez en mi vida, preciosa.

—Pero... también debemos saber los cambios de tipos y las razones...

—Ratatta y Raticate se vuelven tipos siniestros. Cambiaron de forma debido a que se vieron obligados a cambiar su modo de vida gracias a los Yungoos que trajeron a la región. Raichu pasa a ser tipo Psíquico también y...

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Te entendí!

—Y si no te basta también sé el cambió de estadísticas.

—Ugh... ¿Cómo puedes memorizar tanta información en tan poco tiempo?

—Quién sabe... —Al recostarse en el piso por el aburrimiento, notó algo en la televisión de la sala—. ¿Eh? Eso es... —Se levantó para poder acercarse—. ¡Ah! —Se encontró una consola conectada al televisor—. Hey, Mei.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Esto... ¿Acaso juegas? Digo...

—Pero claro que sí. Ahora mismo estoy pasando el nuevo juego de Turina Omega.

— ¡¿También tú?! Digo... ehm...

—Bueno, sé que el anime es algo antiguo, pero la verdad me gustó mucho cuando lo vi. Además, su saga de videojuegos me parece genial.

— ¡Sí, a mí también! Esto... ¿Tienes otros juegos?

—Obviamente que sí. Veamos... la verdad suelo usar más la consola portátil y diría que los juegos RPG son mis favoritos.

— _*¡Oh, santísimo Arceus! Es linda, tiene carácter y además le gustan los videojuegos... ¡Es como si la hubieran diseñado en una fábrica especialmente para mí!*_ Ejém... ¿sabes? Yo también vi Turina Omega y me encanta su saga de videojuegos. ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato?

—Pero el trabajo...

— ¡Anda Mei! Será divertido jugar con alguien que también sepa de esto para variar, ¿no?

—Hmm...

Unas horas después, ambos estaban jugando sumamente animados, hasta gritaban por lo que sucedía en la pantalla y tenían comida chatarra alrededor. Entonces, lograron pasar el nivel en el que estaban.

— ¡Súper! —Mei levantó muy alegre el control.

—Quién lo diría, eres muy buena en esto.

— ¡Pero claro! ¡Juego mucho en mi tiempo libre!

—Anda, admite que somos un gran equipo.

— ¡Sí! —Chocó los 5 con Kyouhei—. ¿Eh? —Pero entonces reaccionó—. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —Se alejó de él con el rostro sonrojado—. Ay, no, no, no...

— ¿Qué pasa, gatita?

— ¡No me llames así! —Se fijó en la hora que salía en la pantalla de su videomisor—. ¡Mira! No puedo creerlo, hemos estado horas aquí. ¿Cómo dejé que pasara?

—Qué te puedo decir, soy irresistible.

— ¡Y veo que la modestia no es una de tus tantas virtudes! Se supone que terminaríamos hoy con el trabajo.

—Bueno —Se levantó—. No queda de otro, créeme que esto solo lo hago por ti, pero no tendré más opción que volver a tu casa mañana —Se dirigió hacia la salida muy tranquilo.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, idio...! ¿Eh? ¡Espera, Kyo, ahí...!

—Je —Giró la cabeza con confianza y notó frente suyo a ese dragón verde nuevamente.

—Quería decirte que Flygon volvió...

— ¡Ahh! —Dio un brinco hacia atrás con toda la sorpresa.

— ¡K-Kyo...! ¡Oh! —Pero Kyouhei dio un paso en falso, tropezando con ella. Había ocurrido un desastre...

—Ouch... ¿Eh? —Al darse cuenta, había caído sobre Mei, acorralándola contra el piso—. Ah...

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras, permaneciendo así durante varios segundos con un silencio incómodo. Incluso Kyouhei no reaccionó, permaneció inusualmente tranquilo, sin saber que hacer, ambos mirándose con ese leve sonrojo. Pero justamente... lo que por fin pudo llamar su atención es que alguien entró a la habitación. Un hombre adulto. En lo primero que se fijó Kyouhei fue en la reacción alegre de Flygon, luego observó la apariencia física del hombre, con un desordenado pelo azul en punta y ojos rojizos.

— ¡Ehh! —Luego de ese leve análisis se alejó de Mei de un brinco muy agitado, permaneció sentado en el suelo, girando la cabeza una y otra y otra vez, mirando a Mei y luego mirando al hombre de forma muy nerviosa, espantado, incluso sudando—. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... —Se detuvo, mirando únicamente a Mei para esperar su reacción.

—Papá... —Es lo que ella dijo, aunque ni siquiera pareció importarle la situación en la que los encontró.

—* _¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!*_ —Él se quedó completamente espantado, apenado más bien, dentro de su cabeza estaba muriéndose, jamás había tenido ganas de que la tierra lo tragara en un solo instante.

— ¿Kyouhei? —Finalmente el sujeto rompió todo ese silencio, en un tono bastante sorprendido.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Pero de los dos, fue Kyouhei quien se sorprendió más.

 _"Fue en ese momento donde por primera vez en mi vida las coas no salían como lo planeaba... pero quitando eso de lado... ¡¿Este hombre me conoce?!"_

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. ¡Por primera vez en su vida sus planes no resultan como quiere! Pero más importante... ¡¿Cómo es que el padre de Mei lo conoce?! De cariño pueden decirle Kyo, aunque Mei se refiere a él como "puerco".**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Tepig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 13 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 4 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Mareep): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 8 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de...(?) Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. Se ha revelado que es una experta en la cocina, además lucía muy feliz rodeada de sus compañeras, ¿acaso no es tan agresiva como todos piensan? Kyouhei se refiere a ella como "gatita".**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Purrloin): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 17 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 9 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 5 en el siguiente mes! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: Confesión y Rechazo.**


	6. 05-Confesión y Rechazo

**Capítulo 05: Confesión y Rechazo.**

 _"Hola, soy Kyouhei. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy asistiendo a la escuela de entrenadores como manera de reformarme. En ese lugar, había muchas chicas hermosas, para mí fue fácil hablar con todas, menos con una... Mei. Si darme cuenta terminé por enamorarme lamentablemente. Luego de un gran esfuerzo, pude conocer su casa. Había pensado que sería la oportunidad perfecta de volverme amigo de su padre, pero todo salió mal... sin querer caí sobre Mei y el sujeto nos vio en esa incómoda posición... ¡Ahora nunca le agradaré! Pero... lo que me sorprende es que el tipo ha parecido reconocerme... ¡Pero si es primera vez que lo veo! ¡¿Cómo puede saber quién soy?!"_

—Eres Kyouhei, ¿no es así? —Le preguntó aquel hombre, algo sorprendido.

— ¿Eh...? —Kyouhei se quedó sin palabras—. * _¿Qué dijo? ¿Me ha reconocido? ¿Nos habíamos visto antes? Espera Kyouhei, si es así, puede ser algo bueno. Además, no parece enfadado por lo que acaba de ver, seguro no se dio cuenta, tiene cara de tonto además. Muy bien, ahora actúa normal*_ —. ¡Ah! E-Ehm... —Se levantó de golpe para acercarse—. Así es, yo soy Kyouhei... —Habló con total soberbia.

—Me sorprende tanta confianza de tu parte, acabo de encontrarte encima de mi hija —Le contestó con una voz y mirada muy duras.

— ¡Ah! —Esas palabras y ese tono le dolieron completamente—. ¡No! ¡Le juro que no...! ¡Ay...!

—No lo malinterpretes, papá —Mei se paró junto a Kyouhei—. No es culpa de Kyo, solo se tropezó, fue un accidente.

—Ah, ya veo —Contestó el padre de Mei, calmado.

— ¡M-Mei...! —Kyouhei casi lloraba porque Mei lo había defendido, por lo que le estiró sus brazos para un abrazo.

—Aléjate de mí —Pero Mei lo hizo a un lado—. No te ayudé, solo dije la verdad. Eres un tonto y desagradable, pero no por eso deben culparte por cosas que no has hecho.

—Siempre tan fría... —Comentó con una mirada calmada, esto era lo de siempre.

—Oh, ¡Lo siento! —Mei evitó a Kyouhei para ir con su padre—. ¡Papá! ¡Bienvenido! —Se le aferró del brazo de forma cariñosa.

— ¡¿Ehhhh?! —Kyouhei solo pudo ver con mucha sorpresa—. _*¿Es broma? Mei... esa chica tan grosera y poco femenina... ¡De pronto ha tomado una actitud tan tierna! No me lo creo... digo, sabía que quería a su padre, pero... O sea... ¿Es así como actúa cuando está en confianza? Ah... me pregunto si será así de cariñosa cuando salgamos juntos, sería lo ideal...*_

—Por cierto, papá, ¿cómo has reconocido a Kyo hace un rato? —Preguntó Mei.

—Ah, es cierto —Por eso, Kyouhei dejó de fantasear—. ¿Acaso le has hablado mucho a tu padre sobre mí, Mei~?

—Ni una sola vez —Contestó sin siquiera dejar algún segundo de pausa.

— ¿Eh? No tienes por qué ser tan cortante... ehm... ¿En serio ninguna?

—Jamás.

—* _Qué chica más cruel...*_

—Kyouhei es hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, digamos son amigos desde la escuela —Respondió el padre de Mei.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Amigo de Lack-two?!

— ¿Oh?

— _*Ups... se me salió, ahora pensará que soy un irrespetuoso que llama a su padre por su nombre... digo, lo soy, pero él no tiene que saberlo*_ —. Ehm... digo, sí —Kyouhei mantuvo su sonrisa forzada—. Mi padre, Lack-two, es siempre amable, ¿no? Jeje...

— ¿Ese trabajólico sin sentimientos? No sé si amable es la palabra que usaría para definirlo —Contestó no muy agradado.

— ¿Eh? —Eso lo dejó completamente atónito—. _*Acaso... ¿Es amigo del Lack-two de verdad? Acaba de describir al Lack-two de verdad... Eso no es posible, el verdadero Lack-two no tiene amigos, solo usa a las personas como piezas de ajedrez... no es posible... ¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Qué tiene que a Lack-two le interese? ¿Tendrá información valiosa? Pero dijo que lo conoce desde la escuela... ¡¿Desde la escuela Lack-two no ha podido sacarle información?! Ay... no sé... no lo sé...*_

—De hecho estaba con él hace un rato —Agregó el sujeto.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Las sorpresas no paraban para Kyouhei—. Eh... y de casualidad... Lack, ehh... mi padre, ¿sabe que usted tiene una hija llamada Mei?

—Pues claro, sabemos bien que son compañeros de clase.

— _*Oh, ¡ese maldito de Lack-two lo sabía! Sacó al padre de Mei de casa porque sabía que bajaría la guardia, y gracias a eso tuvo una pésima primera impresión sobre mí... ¡¿Qué diablos, Lack-two?!*_ —. E-Ejém... de todas formas es un gusto... —Kyouhei saludó cordialmente—. Ehm... señor...

—Soy Hugh. A decir verdad cuidé de ti muchas veces cuando eras pequeño, por eso te reconocí.

— ¿H-Hugh...? —Kyouhei pensó un momento—. Ese nombre... —Un recuerdo vino a su mente, ese nombre escrito en el sello de un papel de regalo—. ¡Ah! ¡Usted me enviaba regalos para mi cumpleaños cuando era niño!

—Ah, bueno... digamos que sí... —Se rascó la mejilla manteniéndose como el sujeto duro, al parecer le avergonzaba un poco admitir eso.

— ¡Asombroso! —Por un momento olvidó su papel, se había entusiasmado por completo—. ¡Cuando tenía 7 años me dio un videojuego! ¡Desde ahí que...! Eh... —Pero luego reaccionó, volviendo a la calma—. Ejém... bueno... muchas gracias, siempre quise agradecerle—. * _Tranquilo... debes mantener serenidad en todo momento... Por otro lado, esto es bueno. Me conoce desde que nací prácticamente. Debe tenerme un cariño especial, es muy bueno. Apuesto que la encantaría tenerme de yerno. Soy casi como un hijo para él*._

—¡¿Se puede saber en qué tanto estás pensando?! —Le preguntó Mei muy enfadada, aunque todavía se sujetaba de Hugh, por lo que daba más ternura que miedo.

—No, no, solo pensaba en lo pequeño que es el mundo —Contestó Kyouhei—. Me parece genial conocer a tu padre, y más saber que es amigo del mío, ¿no crees que es cosa del destino, Mei?

—Tú... —Se aguantó la ira.

— ¿Acaso tratas de ligarla? —Hugh le preguntó inesperadamente.

—Eh... —Kyouhei se quedó de piedra—. ¡N-No señor! Con su hija... ¡Jamás! Quiero decir, es linda, ¡Muy linda! Pero... nunca haría algo para faltarle al respeto —Se excusó de forma muy agitada y nerviosa—. _*Oh cielos, me descubrió...*_

—Claro... —Por alguna razón, Hugh decidió regresar a Flygon a la PokéBall antes de hablarle, como si deliberadamente lo quería alejar de Kuouhei—. No creas que porque te conozco desde pequeño te dejaré pasar las tonterías. Lack-two ya me contó sobre tu forma de tratar a las mujeres, aunque te advierto que Mei no es una chica tonta, por eso esa forma tan obvia de ligar no te funcionará —Se sentó en el sofá después de ese trató tan duro.

—Ah... —Kyouhei se quedó sin palabras—. L-Lo siento... —Bajó la cabeza muy apenado.

—Juju —Mei soltó una pequeña risa—. ¡Gracias! ¡Por eso te quiero! —Se sentó junto a Hugh para abrazarlo.

— _*Oh, por Arceus... cada palabra fue como clavar mil flechas directo a mi corazón... ¡¿Cómo podré llevarme bien con este sujeto?! ¡Qué tipo más desagradable! ¡Lo odio! El plan se arruinó. Y viéndolo así, ahora entiendo de dónde sacó Mei su legendario carácter... ¡Momento! ¿Acaso no dijo... "Lack-two ya me contó"? ¡¿Otra vez tú, Lack-two?! ¡Definitivamente lo hizo a propósito! No se lo perdonaré... ¡Ese es el tipo de padre que tengo! Me enamoro de una chica y él hace lo imposible para que no pueda conquistarla... Ah... ¿Y si resulta que Hugh siempre me odiará...? Oh no, ya puedo imaginarlo...*_

 _Bienvenidos a la imaginación de Kyouhei, parte 2:_

 _La escena se daba en un color frío de película de drama, ocurría en la orilla de una enorme roca junto al mar, las olas golpeaban con fuerza y ferocidad. Kyouhei y Mei eran los únicos ahí, y por alguna razón, vestían con ropa de la época medieval_

— _¡Lo siento mucho, Kyo!_ — _Gritó Mei, casi con lágrimas en los ojos_ —. _Te amo, pero... ¡Mi padre no acepta que estemos juntos! Y claro, mi complejo de electra me impide a desobedecerlo, así que... ¡Adiós!_ — _Dio marcha con lágrimas en sus ojos._

— _¡Espera!_ — _Kyouhei la detuvo sujetándole la muñeca._

— _¿Eh?_

— _¡A mí eso no me importa! Mi padre también... ha hecho lo imposible para separarnos... ¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Esto que sentimos nos pertenece a nosotros, no a ellos! ¡No importa si es en contra de tu propio padre, yo lucharé por nuestro amor hasta el final, Mei!_

— _Kyo..._

— _No importa lo que digan los demás, siempre estaremos juntos_ — _La abrazó cariñosamente._

— _Sí..._ — _Asintió Mei con una sonrisa serena._

 _Fin de la imaginación, volvamos al mundo real:_

—* _Oye... pensándolo bien no estaría tan mal...*_ —Pensaba Kyouhei con una boba sonrisa, completamente convencido de lo que estaba imaginando.

—Entonces iré a servir té —Mei hasta se había levantado mientras Kyouhei tonteaba—. ¿Tú quieres, Kyo?

—Sí... sí te quiero... —Fue lo que dijo Kyouhei estando en las nubes.

—Muy bien, calentaré el agua —Se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Volvió en sí—. ¡¿M-Mei?! No... —Estiró su brazo hacia ella viendo cómo se iba sin poder hacer nada—. _*No me dejes..._ * Hmm... —Miró hacia un lado, donde estaba Hugh, de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó Hugh, aunque se veía poco simpático.

— ¡N-Nada! —Respondió Kyouhei muy agitado, inmediatamente se fue a sentar al sofá del frente—. _*Ay... esto es incómodo. Digo... ¿Qué me pasa? No es primera vez que hablo con el padre de una chica, para mí siempre ha sido fácil ganármelos... uf... pero sí es primera vez que estoy frente al padre de la chica que me gusta. Conque esto es lo que significa estar nervioso, ¿huh?*._

—Nya~ —De pronto Neko apareció junto a Kyouhei en el respaldo del sofá.

— ¡Ah! —Kyouhei se alejó por supuesto, no tenía una gran relación con ese Purrloin que digamos... —. * _Oh no... eres lo que me faltaba...*_

—Meow —Evitó por completó a Kyouhei me mala manera, saltando al otro sofá junto a Hugh, para hacerle mimos y acomodarse junto a él de forma muy adorable—. Nya~~

— _*¡¿Qué?!_ —Kyouhei casi perdió los estribo ahí mismo—. _No solo es Mei, sino también ese condenado gato... Ahh... qué coraje... y lo peor es que no puedo decir nada...*_

— ¿Te sorprende la actitud de Purrloin? —Le preguntó Hugh, rompiendo por fin el silencio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! Yo no...

—Ciertamente yo no le suelo caer bien a los Purrloin... son adorables en apariencia, pero tienen una actitud tan soberbia... uf...

— ¿Eh? Ehm... estoy de acuerdo, ese Purrloin de ahí me detesta completamente. Oh... ¿No le gustan los Purrloin? Pero sé que fue usted quien le dio el suyo a Mei.

—Es que mi hermana tiene un Liepard, a Mei siempre le ha fascinado desde que era muy niña y no paraba de decirme que quería uno igual.

—Claro... —Se puso a recordar la vez en que conocieron a Gray, quien fue de visita a la escuela, el momento en que Mei se emocionó tanto por ver a su Liepard—. _*Mei adora a los Liepard, por eso se comportó así...*_ —Entonces... ¿no se lleva bien con el Liepard de su hermana? Eh... —Mantuvo de nuevo el silencio, otra vez se puso a decir cosas sin planificarlas primero, eso le incomoda.

—...Bueno, ve a ayudarla en la cocina.

— ¿Qué? Pero...

—No sé qué te tiene tan nervioso, pero es muy molesto. Mejor ayuda a Mei y trata de relajarte un poco.

—Ah, bien —Se levantó—. _*Hmm... este tipo... tiene una inusual forma de ser "amable"... tengo mucho interés en saber por qué es amigo del auténtico Lack-two, si tendrá información valiosa sobre algún caso, uf... pero también quiero dar una buena impresión para que me acepte como alguien merecedor de Mei... si no decido lo que quiero de él, seguiré haciendo el ridículo y no me podré concentrar...*_ —Entró a la cocina—. Hola.

— ¿Eh? Ah, Kyo —Mei estaba sirviendo las tazas de té en una bandeja.

—Tu padre dijo que te ayudara, así que aquí estoy.

—Claro, ten —Le entregó la bandeja—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Ah... nada...

—Estabas muy nervioso, ¿te pidió que vinieras aquí para que te calmes?

— ¿Eh? Cómo...

—Sé que a simple vista puede verse intimidante, pero en realidad es una persona muy amable... y tú... te sorprendió lo de tu padre, ¿no? Claro, tienes una mala relación con él y no sabes reaccionar con un amigo suyo. Pero está bien, ¿sí? —Le sonrió amablemente—. Puedes estar tranquilo, ya verás que mi papá es una persona muy amigable...

— _*¡Oh! Por dios...*_ —Dejó la bandeja a un lado para irse a un rincón cubriéndose la cara mientras fantaseaba—. _*¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda, maldita sea?!*_

—¿Ocurre algo...?

— ¡Bueno! —Regresó junto a ella recobrando la cordura—. Pero dime, eres ruda con todo el mundo y ahora actúas como una dulzura, ¿eh?

—Hmm. Es normal que sea amable con las personas a las que quiero, ¿no?

— ¿Me acaba de rechazar indirectamente? —Comentó en voz baja.

—Además, nunca está bien ser malagradecido... —Bajó la mirada unos momentos.

— ¿Eh?

—Recuerdo cuando era pequeña... no sé qué me pasaba, creo que estaba celosa de mis compañeros de la guardería a quienes siempre los recogía su madre... esos niños me molestaban y se reían de mí... siempre era así... ese día, porque sí, corrí hacia mi papá y grité "ojalá tuviera a una madre y no a un padre, así sería más feliz". Sí... ¿fui muy tonta, verdad? Cómo pude decir algo así...

—Mei... ¿y luego qué pasó?

— ¡¿Eh?! —Ella reaccionó de pronto, se sonrojó—. ¡Bueno! ¡Vamos de prisa! —Tomó las cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ah... sí.

— _*Ay, qué tonta... ¿cómo pude contarle algo tan personal a alguien como Kyouhei? En qué demonios estaba pensando...*_

 _"Mei... veo que ella guarda un sentimiento de culpa, me sorprendí cuando me lo dijo, no son el tipo de temas que me importan, pero al ser ella no pude ignorarlo. Y Hugh... ese hombre con peinado de Qwilfish, se ve común y corriente, pero dice conocer al verdadero Lack-two y además que es su amigo, no es posible que alguien pueda llevarse bien con el verdadero Lack-two, o sea que el sujeto posee información del interés de Lack-two, sí, eso debe ser, tal vez un caso que ha durado años, por eso alguien de bajo rango como yo en la policía no debe saberlo, esa es la única explicación existente. Uf... pero más encima es el padre de Mei, significa que quiera o no, congeniar con el tipo es obligatorio, necesito hablar más con él y así sacarle provecho a los temas de mi interés"._

Kyouhei había decidido eso, pero el resto de la tarde no fue diferente y hubo más que nada conversaciones comunes y corrientes, nada que resaltar. Cuando ya se estaba oscureciendo, Kyouhei decidió volver, por lo que salió de la casa junto a Mei que le acompañó hasta la salida.

—Ah~ fue una buena tarde —Comentó Kyouhei.

—Al final no logramos avanzar mucho con el trabajo, pero mañana podemos terminar nuestra parte por separado —Le dijo Mei.

—Ay... ¿De verdad sigues pensando en el trabajo?

—Eso te trajo aquí, ¿no?

—Bueno, bueno, avancemos, pero para trabajar mejor, ¿qué tal intercambiar los números del Videomisor?

— ¿Eh?

— _*Ah, genial, ahora va a golpearme...*_

—Claro, buena idea.

— ¿Oh?

—Así trabajaremos mejor —Le estiró su muñeca para que así Kyouhei pueda manipular el Videomisor.

— ¡Claro! —Algo nervioso anotó su número ahí—. _*Ah, qué golpe de suerte... ahora tengo su número*_ ¡Ten! —Como terminó, ahora él le ofreció su muñeca con el Videomisor.

—Ok —Comenzó a anotar su número ahí.

—Qué buen día, ¿no? Al final tu padre no me odió del todo, supongo. Admite que eso te agradó más de mí, ¿eh?

—Je, bueno... ¿Eh? —A pesar de haber contestado de forma agradable en el inicio, de pronto se detuvo, de manera muy pensativa.

—Oh, ¿terminaste con lo del número? —Observó el Videomisor de su muñeca—. Bueno...

—Kyo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué quisiste venir a mi casa?

— ¿Por qué quise? Para hacer el trabajo, es obvio.

—Hmm... ¿Qué te pareció mi papá?

— ¡Oh! Es un buen tipo, ¿no? A mí me cayó bastante bien, es genial y...

—Ya déjalo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan hipócrita?

— ¿Eh?

—Dilo Kyo, sabías que hablando con mi padre se te sería más fácil llevarte bien conmigo, ¿no?

—Ah... _*Ay... dio justo en el blanco...*_ Eh... no sé de qué hablas, realmente me agradó mucho, y bueno, principalmente quería conocerlo porque tú siempre hablas bien de él, ¿cierto?

— ¡Exactamente! Por eso mismo me molesta. Y pensar que el día de hoy me pareciste agradable...

—Oh, en el caso hipotético de que sea así, ¿es algo malo? ¿Querer acercarme más a ti es malo?

— ¡Sí lo es! ¡Usar a las personas como piezas de ajedrez en tus planes es muy malo!

—Piezas de... ¡No! —Le gritó muy alterado, hasta llegaba a dar miedo—. ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no soy como Lack-two!

— ¿Lack...? ¡¿Entonces me juras que tus intenciones no eran hablar con mi padre para acercarte a mí?! —Le devolvió el grito.

— ¡Sí! ¡Está bien, lo hice! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Por más que trato tú siempre me evitas! ¡Es que eres imposible Mei! Ups... —Antes de seguir gritando, reaccionó—. _*Se me salió...*_

— ¡¿Y qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿Por qué lo intentas tanto?! ¡¿Por qué llegas tan lejos?! ¡¿Tanto te afecta que exista una chica a la cual no le agradas?!

—Uf... —Suspiró un momento para volver a la calma—. Ok, ok, te lo digo. La razón es que tú me gustas.

— ¡¿Ahhh?!

—Sí, sí. Me atrapaste Mei. No lo puedo negar, me gustas, es por eso que lo sigo intentando —Lo dijo con su mismo tono calmado y pretencioso de siempre.

— ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Qué pares con tus mentiras te digo! ¡O sea que no solo te aprovechas de las personas, sino que también eres capaz de mentir sobre algo que debería ser sagrado para ti! ¡No respetas ni a tus propios sentimientos!

— ¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no, Mei, te estoy diciendo la verdad, en serio me gustas.

—Sí claro, siempre has sido así, coqueteando con todas y engañando, desde el día que nos conocimos. ¿Recuerdas si quiera cuándo fue?

—Hmm... ¿el primer día de clases?

—Te equivocas. Fue cuando fui a revisar el tablón de los alumnos que aprobaron el examen de ingreso.

—El tablón... —Pensó unos momentos—. Uh... ay... ya recordé...

—Sí...

* _Flash Back:_

 _Ese día todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso tenían que ir para revisar si sus nombres aparecían en la lista puesta en el tablón, pues ingresar a la escuela de entrenadores de Ciudad Engobe no es cosa fácil y entrenadores promesa lo logran. Por supuesto... Mei también estaba ahí, revisando si estaba en la lista..._

—Esto... veamos... ¡Ah! —Claro que estaba en la lista, después de todo estudió mucho y entrenó junto a Hugh para pasar las pruebas de batalla también, al final pasó como la sexta alumna, un número bastante alto—. ¡Kya! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! —Dio algunos brincos alegres, pero luego se percató de que estaba en público y se detuvo algo avergonzada—. Oh, lo hice... ¡Entré a la mejor escuela de entrenadores! Ah... este es mi primer paso para convertirme en una entrenadora de renombre... podré adquirir mucho conocimiento y experiencia en batalla... ¡Me encanta! Ah... pero... —Se sonrojó un poco algo preocupada—. Espero que mis compañeros sean agradables... no soy buena hablando con la gente... ¿y si no les caigo bien? ¡No, no! Debo tener confianza en mi misma, le prometí a papá que si me ayudaba a entrar, yo daría mi mayor esfuerzo y no me retractaría. Será difícil para mí hacer amigos, pero al menos...

—Hey... —Alguien tocó el hombro de la chica.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Mei se volteó algo espantada.

—Ah, lo siento... ¿te asusté? —Era Kyouhei, actuando amablemente, como si de verdad estuviera muy preocupado.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Jeje, no, no, tranquilo, jaja... —Rió algo forzosa.

—Qué bueno... lo siento, te estaba escuchando, y te vi algo asustada...

—Se me notó... uf... —Suspiró muy desanimada—. Hice mucho trabajo por entrar a la escuela, pero me da mucho miedo no poder congeniar con la gente...

—Ah, eres tímida. Descuida, estamos en las mismas.

— ¿Eh? Oh, ¿también entraste entonces? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kyouhei.

—Kyouhei... —Buscó en la lista, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba el nombre, hasta que entonces revisó en el número 1—. ¡¿El número 1?! ¡Wow! ¡Fuiste el mejor tanto en la prueba escrita como en las pruebas de batalla! ¡Debes ser un entrenador excelente!

—Jajaja... siempre he entrenado desde niño, por lo que no fue tan difícil...

—Aun así fue asombroso, incluso mi papá entró en el quinto lugar cuando iba a esta escuela. Ah... es un gusto, mi nombre es Mei —Se reverenció ligeramente para saludarlo.

— ¿Mei? ¡Oh! Ese nombre significa "Belleza", ¿sabías? ¡Entonces te queda muy bien! —Le sonrió.

— ¿Eh? —Se sonrojó completamente—. ¿T-Tú crees? Y-Yo creo que soy de lo más ordinaria... —Sonrió disimuladamente mientras le hablaba.

—Nada de eso, creo que eres linda y con más razón no deberías tener miedo si no le agradas a nadie. Oh, ¿sabes qué? Como los dos estamos asustados por nuestro primer día des escuela, ¿qué tal si ambos somos los primeros amigos del otro? ¿Sí?

— ¿M-Mi amigo? ¡Oh! ¡Claro! —Asintió muy emocionada.

— ¡Perfecto! Así la escuela será más fácil para los dos. Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a tomar un café entonces? ¡Para celebrar nuestro ingreso!

—Oh... me encantaría, pero... le prometí a mi papá volver a mi casa una vez que viera los resultados... al parecer mi tía estaba segura de que yo aprobaría y planificó un almuerzo para celebrar... —Le dijo muy apenada.

—Ah —Pensó unos momentos—. Está bien, lo entiendo —Mantuvo su sonrisa—. La familia siempre es primero, ¿verdad? Además ya podremos hablar mucho una vez que entremos a la escuela.

— ¡Sí! Tienes toda la razón. Entonces, nos vemos, Kyouhei.

— ¡Ah! Por favor, dime Kyo, así es más corto y fácil, ¿no? De ahora en adelante quiero que siempre me llames Kyo.

—Juju... —Soltó una pequeña risa—. ¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos cuando inicien las clases, Kyo!

Desde ese encuentro, los dos chicos no se vieron más, hasta el primer día de clases en la Escuela de Entrenadores. Por supuesto, Mei llegó temprano para conocer la escuela, para ella no había emoción más grande. Se la pasaba merodeando por los pasillos.

—Vemos... ¡Quedé en la clase E entonces! ¡Kya! ¡Eso es bueno! Significa que estaré en la clase del profesor Cheren. Ha sido profesor desde hace muchos años, le enseñó a mi papá y me contó sobre el asombroso entrenador que es, será genial. Ay... aunque aún me siento nerviosa... N-No pasa nada. Además, si tengo suerte podría quedar en la misma clase que Kyo, así tendré a un amigo que me ayudará, no tendré que estar sola —Se paró unos momentos frente a la puerta de la clase E, respiró unos momentos para relajarse y abrió la puerta muy entusiasmada—. ¡Un gusto, yo...! Yo...

— ¡Jajaja! —En ese momento, Kyouhei estaba sentado encima de un pupitre con varias chicas a su alrededor riendo junto a él—. ¡Sí, sí! En ese caso, será un gusto trabajar con todas ustedes, es un honor tener a chicas tan agradables en mi misma clase.

— ¿E-Es Kyo...? Pero... se ve muy confiado con todas esas chicas... creí que a él le preocupaba hablar con la gente como a mí... ¡Ah! Pero... tal vez se las arregló después de todo...

—Vaya... —Una de las chicas junto Kyouhei exclamó—. Me sorprende tu confianza, y yo que estaba tan asustada por entrar a la escuela...

—La confianza es lo que uno más necesita —Le respondió Kyouhei—. Quiero que me vean seguro de mí mismo, así podré transmitirles esa seguridad y hacer que ustedes se sientan más cómodas, ¿funciona?

— ¡Sí~! —Todas gritaron emocionadas.

—Entonces queda arreglado la ida al karaoke después de clases, ¿oh? —Miró a Mei.

— ¿Eh? —Mei se puso nerviosa de inmediato.

— ¡Oh, hola! —Se acercó a Mei mientras ella actuaba de forma nerviosa—. Perdón si no te vi entrar. Yo soy Kyouhei, ¿y tú...?

—Oh... —En un momento perdió todo rastro de nervios.

—Vamos a ir todos juntos al karaoke después de clases, ¿qué tal si te nos unes y...?

—No.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿No me escuchaste? —Volteó hacia a él con una mirada muy dura—. Te dije que no, no quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte, no me molestes.

— ¿N-No...?

—Si vienes aquí solo para coquetear con mujeres, pierdes el tiempo, se supone que esta escuela es para pulir nuestras habilidades de batalla, ¿no? ¿Para qué vienes entonces? Tú... —Antes de seguir hablando, escuchó algunos murmullos.

—¿Qué le pasa...? —Comentaban las chicas—. Al parecer no le gusta divertirse.

—Kyouhei la invitó amablemente, ¿no podría ser más amable si va a rechazarlo? Qué tipa más desagradable —Comentó otra.

— ¿Viste eso? —Comentaban los chicos también—. Qué chica tan dura.

—Tienes razón, será mejor si no nos acercamos a ella —Le contestó otro chico.

—Eh... —Mei volteó hacia toda la clase al escuchar todo tipo de murmullos—. Ugh... —Apretó fuerte el puño mientras temblaba, tuvo que guardarse cualquier emoción en ese momento y sin siquiera mirar a Kyouhei ni nadie tomó sus cosas y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

— ¡Qué mal! ¡Me ha rechazado! —Exclamó Kyouhei volviendo a su sonrisa—. No queda de otra, ¿todas ustedes sí me acompañan?

— ¡Sí, sí! —Aclamaron las demás chicas.

 _*Fin Flash Back:_

—Uy... —Kyouhei estaba pensando en todo lo que le acababa de decir Mei muy apenado—. E-Es que...

— ¿Qué?

—N-No fuiste a tomar el café conmigo...

— ¡¿Ah?! —Se mostró muy enfadada antes de que continuará.

— ¡No, eso no! Digo... es que no quise tomar en cuenta a la chica que conocí porque de 150 alumnos la posibilidad de quedar juntos era... —Observó la cara de enfado de Mei mientras le decía eso—. Muy poca... —Terminó la frase no muy convencido, pero a fin de cuentas sí le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Descuida, yo me di cuenta del tipo de chico que eras en ese instante. Analizas a las personas y solo les hablas para sacar lo que te interesa. Y como eres un mujeriego, tu principal objetivo son las mujeres. Yo me di cuenta... pero esas tontas chicas de la clase están cegadas y ni quieren escucharme cuando les digo la clase de persona que eres. Incluso ahora... dices mentiras como que te gusto solo para llamar mi atención.

—No, no... ¡P-Pero ahora es diferente! ¡Cambié! Ehm... ¡Ya sé! Dejaré de hablar con otras mujeres entonces, incluso con esas tontas de la clase, ¿verdad que te caen mal? A mí no me importaría hacerlas a un lado, tú tienes razón, esas chicas no valen la pena...

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! —Lo interrumpió.

—Y ahora qué...

— ¡Incluso si a mí no me agradan, ellas siempre se ponen de tu lado y te defienden! ¡Creen en ti! ¡¿Y es así de cómo hablas de la gente que te quiere?! ¡Eres de lo peor!

— ¡Argh! ¡Es el colmo! —Ya muy enfadado la tomó de la muñeca bruscamente, pero incluso así Mei se mantuvo firme, sin mostrar ni una pizca de temor o nerviosismo—. ¡¿Entonces qué quieres, Mei?! ¡Dímelo! ¡Soy bueno en muchas cosas! ¡Y si no, las aprendo! ¡¿Qué es lo que te gusta entonces?!

— ¡Ya basta! —Mei se liberó a la fuerza, en eso Kyouhei se quedó en silencio, con la respiración cortada, estaba perplejo, ni él mismo notó su propia reacción—. ¡¿Y sabes qué más?! ¡Aunque sea verdad lo que dijiste, no cambia nada! ¡Tú a mí no me gustas! ¡Es más, te odio!

—Oh...

— ¡Odio a la gente como tú! ¡Te odio! —Muy enfadada regresó a su casa, dejando a Kyouhei solo ahí.

—Ah... ah... ¡Maldición! —Golpeó fuertemente un poste, quedando con la mano adolorida—. ¿Por qué...? de todas... solo ella...

Mei entró a su casa muy enfadada, aunque se aguantó las ganas de cerrar con un portazo, respirando profundo para relajarse.

—Uf... ese idiota... —Refunfuñó.

— ¿Se pelearon? —Sorprendiéndola, Hugh estaba ahí frente a ella para preguntarle.

— ¡¿Eh?! Ah... no...

—Se estaban gritando —La miró de forma que decía "no soy tonto".

—Hmm... ¡No pasa nada~! —Se le sujetó del brazo de manera afectuosa.

—Claro... ¿sabes que eso es lo que siempre haces cuando no me quieres decir algo?

— ¿De verdad? No me di cuenta —Pero no se soltó, ella se mantuvo con una sonrisa, como si ya no le importara aquella discusión.

Pero por el lado de Kyouhei, él no tuvo de otra que volver a su casa, entrando de manera tranquila, cerrando la puerta.

—Ah~ ya estás aquí —En este caso Lack-two lo recibió en la entrada con una obvia falsa sonrisa—. ¿Y cómo te fue?

— ¡Cállate, no te hagas el tonto conmigo! —Pero Kyouhei respondió muy enfadado, gritando.

— ¿Muy mal? —Lack-two lo miró lleno de confianza.

— ¡¿Te sorprende?! ¡No, ¿verdad?! ¡Sea lo que hayas querido conseguir, felicidades, lo lograste! —Lo hizo a un lado de forma agresiva y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Eh? ¿Kyouhei...? —Whi-two pasó a su lado, pero Kyouhei la evitó por completo para subir las escaleras, en lo que entonces solo se escuchó un enorme portazo que venía desde su habitación.

—Mira eso —Lack-two fue junto a ella para observar con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No me lo preguntes, no tengo idea.

—Ay no... tal vez Hugh era muy difícil después de todo... debería hablar con él...

—Dudo que ese haya sido el problema. Simplemente es un niño malcriado que hace escándalo cuando las cosas no resultan como quiere. Bueno, en ese caso es todo un fracaso, aún tiene que aprender.

—L-Lack-two... ay... —Ella solo pudo mirar hacia arriba muy preocupada—. Pero será difícil si Kyouhei no dice lo que le pasa...

Nada mejoró ese fin de semana, Kyouhei y Mei solo se habían distanciado aún más. Kyouhei no estaba acostumbrado a ello, por lo que el día Lunes no fue a la escuela, sino que a una cita. Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde acabó y salió de un restaurante acompañado por una chica bastante hermosa.

—Kyouhei... me divertí tanto, ¿seguro no te quedas más? —La chica lo cortejó un poco más, estaba algo decepcionada por la hora.

—Ah... lo siento, es que en serio tengo cosas que hacer —Kyouhei se disculpó de forma muy amable, se veía apenado de verdad.

—Bueno... nos veremos otro día, ¿verdad?

—Claro, me divertí mucho, debemos repetirlo. Yo te llamaré, tengo tu número —Le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Claro! Esperaré ansiosa.

—Hmm... —Pensó unos momentos—. Hey.

— ¿Eh? —Inesperadamente Kyuhei la sujetó de los hombros y pegó sus labios con los de ella, manteniendo ese beso durante varios segundos.

—Ahora sí, nos vemos preciosa.

—S-Sí... —La chica se marchó muy encantada, casi en las nubes por aquel gusto, mientras que Kyouhei la despedía con la mano.

—Uf... —Cuando notó que la chica por fin no se veía, por fin pudo suspirar—. Bueno, nunca la volveré a ver —Con todo y hecho, solo le quedó caminar hacia la escuela—. Con todo el tiempo libre que me queda, solo me queda ir a la escuela... no puedo ir a casa porque Lack-two podría rondar por ahí... uf... después de lo de Mei, pensé que solo tendría que volver a lo mismo y salir con chicas lindas, pero eso no me hizo sentir bien en ningún sentido... ahora me siento peor.

Al llegar a la escuela se dirigió a su salón de clases, pero no se atrevió a entrar, permaneció mirando la puerta un buen rato.

—Ay... ¿qué te pasa, Kyouhei? Tú no eres así... hmm... me pregunto si Mei estará ahí dentro... ¿me regañará nuevamente por llegar tarde? Ella es tan metida... ¡¿Ah?! ¡Oh no! —Se revolvió el cabello—. ¿Acaso quise llegar tarde a propósito con la esperanza de que Mei me regañara? ¡No puede ser! Pero... ¿qué pasa si no me regaña? Eso significará que en definitiva ya no quiere nada conmigo. Oh, soy un tonto, un tonto.

— ¿Kyouhei? —De la nada Cheren abrió la puerta, espantando a Kyouhei.

— ¡¿P-Profesor?! E-Ehm...¿qué hace en un lugar como este? —Cuando notó lo estúpido de su pregunta, se dio un golpe en la cara—. Por favor, haga en cuenta de que no me vio en la escuela hoy.

— ¿Qué pasa? Sueles llegar muy tarde, pero esto es demasiado. Puedes pasar, pero después de clase te quedarás a explicar tu atraso y te tocará limpiar el salón.

—Ah... sí, sí... entrar... —Se asomó un poco por el salón—. Eh... ¡Ah! —Levantó algo la voz—. ¡Aunque me quedé dormido el profesor me dejó pasar sin problema! ¡Qué suerte que la vida me regala cosas sin esforzarme! Jaja... —Observó a Mei para ver su reacción, pero la chica solo miró con enfado hacia el cielo y luego siguió escribiendo—. Bueno, valió el intento —Quiso ir a su asiento, pero Cheren le sujetó del hombro.

—Pensándolo bien, te quedarás arrodillado afuera por el resto de la clase.

—Eh...

Al terminar la clase era ya la hora del almuerzo. Kyouhei y Mei no se cruzaron en algún momento. Mei fue por su cuenta para comer su almuerzo, se sentó al inicio de las escaleras de la escuela donde era más apartado en ese horario.

—Uf... qué idiota es Kyouhei... —Comió un bocado de muy mal humor—. Y ahora va y llega a la hora que quiere, si lo único que le interesa es conquistar chicas que mejor se largue de la escuela, solo está molestando.

—Jaja, a ti te quería encontrar~—Una persona se acercó a Mei, parándose frente a ella haciéndole sombra.

— ¿Eh? —Mei miró hacia arriba algo sorprendida, quien le hablaba era una bella chica como de su edad—. Ah... ¿tú eres...?

—Hmph, Utau soy de la clase C, ¿no recuerdas? Competimos en la Competencia de Coros —Presumió mucho sobre eso.

—Uf... —Al escuchar eso se desanimó por completo—. Había querido olvidar esa horrible competencia...

La Competencia de Coros es un evento muy conocido en la Escuela de Entrenadores. Es el evento principal del Festival Cultural de la escuela, donde los salones de la A a la E compiten cantando junto a los Pokémon. Por supuesto, Mei recuerda ese evento con mucha pena. A ella le entusiasmaba la idea de coordinarse junto a los Pokémon, para lo cual ensayó un mes entero cantando en su habitación, por lo que para el día del evento era la más entusiasmada del grupo, lamentablemente la clase C se ha llevado la victoria por muchos años seguidos, y esta vez no fue la excepción, pues la clase E cayó ante el movimiento Silbato de Sawsbuck, algo con lo que la clase E y sus Jigglypuff no pudieron, perdiendo completamente. Para Mei fue triste, pues esos días de ensayo no dieron sus frutos lamentablemente.

— ¡Jojo! ¡Te recuerdo! No cantabas muy bien, ¿eh? ¡Jaja! Mejor no lo vuelvas a intentar.

— ¡¿Y solo viniste a recordármelo?! —Se enfadó.

—Nada de eso, tengo que pedirte 2 favores.

— ¿Ah...?

—Aquí —Le mostró una carta que tenía un corazón en medio.

—Ehm... lo siento, pero tenemos que conocernos primero —Dijo sarcásticamente.

— ¡Ay! ¡Tonta! Bueno, de una marimacha que no sabe cantar como tú, no me sorprende. Debes entregarle esto a Kyouhei, sé que es de tu clase, ¿te quedó claro? Y ni se te ocurra esconderla.

—Hey, si tú quieres darle algo a Kyouhei, ve tú misma, no seas cobarde. Y ni siquiera eso, ¿cuál es el punto de escribir una carta? Van a la misma escuela, ve y dile. Y por último, ¿por qué demonios escondería la carta? Bueno, a parte de que creo que es una reverenda estupidez.

—Ja, me alegro que hables así de lo último querida, pues mi otro favor es que te apartes de Kyouhei.

— ¡¿Ah? ¿Por qué me pedirías un favor así? Ese chico me da igual.

—Ay... esta niña. No te hagas la tonta. Desde que Kyouhei comenzó a hablar contigo, ya no se dirige a los otros salones, ha dejado de hablar con las mujeres de ahí, eso me incluye, está mucho menos atento a las demás personas en la escuela, y debe ser por ti.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Claro, no sé qué artimaña hiciste, pero no creas que no conozco a las de tu clase. Solo lo quieres para ti sola, y te haces la tonta ahora, mirándome como si no tuvieras idea de lo que hablo. Hazle un favor al mundo y apártate, ¿quieres? Además, el pobre de Kyouhei, la vergüenza que debe pasar cuando lo ven con alguien como tú.

—Tranquila... sigue hablando y... —Se guardó su ira.

— ¿No vas a admitir nada? Por qué no me sorprende... uf... y ya deja eso y levántate —Hizo a un lado el almuerzo de Mei y lo arrojó todo al suelo.

—Ah... ¡AY! ¡YA ME HARTASTE! —De forma muy agresiva sujetó a la chica de la ropa—. ¡Tú...!

— ¡Ahhhh!

—Alto —Alguien sujetó la muñeca de Mei antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, sorprendiéndola, pero a la vez tranquilizándola—. No cometas una estupidez.

—K-Kyo... —Mei se tranquilizó, y luego notó cómo estaba actuando por lo que soltó a la chica, quedando en silencio, por lo que Kyouhei también la soltó a ella.

—Dámela —Kyouhei le estiró la mano a la tal Utau.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí —Utau le entregó la carta, a lo que Kyouhei la abrió de inmediato y la leyó ahí mismo con una calma total, calmando absolutamente toda la situación, con ambas chicas sin decir nada.

—Listo —Dobló la carta y se la entregó de nuevo—. Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte.

— ¿Eh? —Eso le sorprendió más de lo que debería—. Pero...

—No sé qué más quieres que te diga, eso es todo. Si me disculpas, debo hablar con Mei —Hablaba con un tono tan neutro, algo completamente inusual, no presumió, ni cortejó a la chica, mucho menos le ofreció salir, solo dijo lo que tenía que decir.

—S-Sí... Oh... —Se fue, sin esperar más, estaba completamente destrozada.

—Uf... —Se agachó para recoger la comida de Mei y ponerla nuevamente en el plato.

—G-Gracias... —Mei le habló de forma silenciosa.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué?

—Fue mi culpa... que ella te molestara... eso fue mi culpa.

—...Je... —Sonrió levemente y tomó su bento de las manos de Kyouhei—. No debes disculparte, no es tu culpa.

— ¿Eh? Pe...

—Ni ella ni otras personas tienen derecho de obligarte a hablarles o que dejes de hablar con otras personas, tú tienes el derecho de hablar con quien se te dé la gana.

—Mei...

—Claro, pero si la persona con la que quieres hablar no quiere hablar contigo, es ahí cuando debes preocuparte —Inmediatamente cambió a su tono más soberbio para él.

—Je... sí...

—Bueno, nos vemos... hmm... —Antes de irse pensó unos momentos—. No te agradecí solo por recoger la basura... estuve a punto de meterme en muchos problemas. Muchas gracias por eso... —Volteó hacia él—. ¡Oye! ¡Y no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto al profesor Cheren! ¡Mira que llegaste a la hora que quisiste a la clase! ¡Hmph! —Enfadada, se marchó de ahí.

—...Jaja... —Sonrió—. Mei... realmente eres una belleza... _*Sí... aunque sea una persona que le agrade o no, ella siempre será justa y ayudará en todo lo que puede. Puede que me equivoqué... que le hice pensar mal de mí, pero... aunque sea tonto, creo que quiero seguir intentándolo. A partir de ahora, me esforzaré con todo lo que tengo*._

 _Continuará..._

 ** _"Kyouhei y Lack-two se parecen más de lo que parece"_**

 ** _"Mei y Hugh son más diferentes de lo que parece"_**

 ** _¡Hola fans! Me gustaría agradecer mucho a quienes siguen este fanfic, especialmente a quienes dejan sus lindos comentarios. Como ven, he tratado de seguir a la saga B2W2 lo más fiel posible, pero esta vez tuve que arriesgarme y asumir que "Lack-two y Hugh serán amigos", es algo que no ha pasado todavía pero que se deduce ya que el rival siempre es amigo del protagonista... he tenido que tomar este riesgo para no pausar tanto el fanfic, espero todo siga bien n_n_**

 ** _Además de eso, necesito su opinión para algo crucial. Muy pronto aparecerán más parejas y la que más me hace pensar es la de Alola. Me gusta usar parejas populares, por eso quiero saber ¿Qué es más popular? ¿SunxMoon? ¿O tal vez ustedes prefieran el SunxLillie y MoonxGladion? Claro que preferiré que los personajes de Alola participen poco debido a lo poco que lleva su manga, pero me interesa mucho saber de quiénes quieren que sean los hijos, para comenzar ya a idear los personajes. ¡Por favor, dejen su opinión sobre la pareja sin olvidar la del capítulo que siempre me motiva mucho! Eso es todo, espero sigan disfrutando del fic :D_**

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. ¡Qué nervioso se ha puesto con Hugh! Es primera vez que se siente así con una persona. Además de eso, ¡Mei lo ha rechazado! ¿Podrá hacerla cambiar de opinión? ¡Por primera vez Kyouhei ha decidido esforzarse para algo! De cariño pueden decirle Kyo, aunque Mei se refiere a él como "puerco".**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Tepig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 13 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 4 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Mareep): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 8 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de Hugh. Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. Al parecer tiene un lado muy cariñoso, ¿de verdad solo lo muestra con su padre? ¡Ha rechazado a Kyouhei! Pero sin darse cuenta ella misma le ha dado una razón para esforzarse en algo... ¿Algún día podrá cambiar la impresión que tiene de nuestro protagonista? Kyouhei se refiere a ella como "gatita".**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Purrloin): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 17 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 9 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 6 en el siguiente mes! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: Día de padres.**


	7. 06-Día de padres

**Capítulo 06: Día de padres.**

Finalmente había llegado el día por el que tantos alumnos de la Escuela de Entrenadores de Ciudad Engobe estaban tan nerviosos, ¡La clase abierta era el día de hoy! Este sistema se implementó hace nada más 5 años en la escuela, puesto que los padres estaban atentos a sus hijos que estudiaban ahí cada vez más, razón por la que los encargados de la escuela creyeron que sería bueno tener una cercanía con los padres de los estudiantes también. A pesar de que muchos de los alumnos viven en ciudades lejanas, el evento siempre ha tenido éxito y la mayoría de los padres se presentan, por lo que es uno de los grandes éxitos que tiene la escuela, casi tanto como la Competencia de Coros que ocurre durante el Festival Cultural. De momento los alumnos de la clase E no comenzaban su clase, estaban en receso aún. Mei estaba sentada en una de las bancas del patio leyendo un libro, se le veía complicada.

—Veamos... —Ella leía de reojo—. La clase que nos tocará será la de "Habilidades Pokémon". Hay muchas de las que aún no entiendo por completo cómo funcionan, pero el profesor Cheren podría preguntarme a mí durante la clase... ay... tengo que seguir leyendo...

— ¡Hola! —Por atrás apareció Kyouhei, quien fuertemente la sujetó de los hombros.

— ¡Ahhh! —Mei se levantó por el espanto—. ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!

—Te vi aquí hablando sola, preciosa. ¿Por qué estudias tanto ahora? No tenemos examen ni nada.

—Pff... no, pero es la clase abierta... hmm... —Se sonrojó un poco desviando la mirada.

—Ah, ya entendí —Puso su sonrisa burlona—. La pequeña Mei está nerviosa de hacer el ridículo frente a Papi~

— ¡Ay! ¡No me molestes! ¡Yo no...! Eh... Ejém... —Decidió no decir más, sonrojándose aún más.

— ¡Jaja! Eres tan linda~ "Oh, y si el profesor Cheren pregunta justamente sobre un tema que no me sé" —Imitó una voz exageradamente dramática—. "Haré el ridículo frente a toda la clase y mi padre se decepcionará de mí, seré una vergüenza para él".

— ¡Que te calles, Kyo! —Finalmente estalló en ira.

—Jejeje...

—No soy la única, todos están nerviosos porque sus padres vienen.

—Creo que a ellos les preocupa más que sus padres los avergüencen, no por equivocarse frente a ellos... si no... se preocupan de que ahora verán sus promedios. ¿A ti no te preocupa eso?

—Mi papá no tiene absolutamente nada que me avergüence, todos ellos deberían pensar de la misma forma sobre los suyos. Además, mi promedio es perfecto —Presumió un poco—. ¿Y tú? Entiendo que tu promedio esté bien, ¿pero no te preocupa decepcionar a tus padres? Eres como un Slaking durante las clases.

— ¡Para nada, Mei! Te lo he dicho, la clase es sumamente fácil. Además, mi madre es dulce y buena, además de hermosa, nada me avergüenza, y ella sabe cómo soy. No tengo que preocuparme por nada.

—Uf... olvidé con quién hablaba. Mejor aléjate de mí, a diferencia tuya, yo necesito estudiar.

—Hmm... "Habilidades" esa materia y la de "Práctica en batallas" eran las favoritas de Hugh cuando estaba en la escuela. Sería una lástima decepcionarlo justo en esa. **(NOTA: Esta información SÍ es oficial del manga)**

—Eh... —Casi se le cae el libro por la sorpresa—. ¡¿C-C-Cómo sabes eso?!

—Por favor, descubrí que mis padres lo conocen, pregunté información. El profesor Cheren también lo conoce muy bien.

— ¡Ok, con eso me asustas! —Se levantó muy indignada—. ¡Me da igual lo que hagas conmigo, pero te advierto que no te metas con mi papá! ¡¿Oíste?! —Se retiró muy enfadada.

—Entendido y anotado... argh... —Ahora fue él quien se sentó en la banca—. No creas que me interesa mucho el sujeto, pero es tu padre, estoy obligado a llevarme bien con él. Yo también usaré esta clase, quiero demostrarle lo buen alumno que soy. Hugh sigue siendo la mejor opción para acercarme a Mei... —Comenzó a escribir en su libreta—. Este día debo aprovecharlo, además... ¡Mi madre estará ahí! No sé qué clase de relación tienen, pero ella es tan dulce como una dona, si conoce a Mei me sumará puntos y además podría ayudarme a que yo me lleve mejor con ese viejo malhumorado... ¡Sí! ¡Mi mamá será mi siguiente estrategia! ¡La operación "Mamá" comienza ahora! Juju —Se levantó muy animado—. Oh —Notó a muchos adultos entrando a la escuela—. Los padres ya están llegando —Observó la hora en el Videomisor—. Síp, mi mamá ya debió llegar. Si la encuentro podré hablarle un poco y presentarle a Mei yo mismo. Lo importante es que la vea a ella antes de volver a ver a Hu... —Antes de terminar su frase, lo primera persona que encontró a, observar fue a Hugh—. Ugh... Necesito alejarme de él... pero... —Se detuvo un momento antes de irse—. Hmph —Sonrió un poco, entonces caminó hacia allí—. ¡Hey! ¡Hugh! _*Después de todo... pasar algo de tiempo con él es necesario...*_

Por parte de Mei, ella ya estaba paseando por los pasillos de la escuela, seguía leyendo su libro mientras pensaba en voz alta.

—Veamos... Energía pura duplica el ataque del Pokémon... ¡No, no! Potencia lo hacía, ¿no? Espera, creo que ambas lo hacen... —Sin darse cuenta chocó con una persona, dejando caer su libro—. Ay... ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Se reverenció ligeramente para disculparse—. Ah...

— ¿Estás bien? —Se trataba de un hombre adulto, quien le respondió con una sonrisa muy amigable—. No te preocupes, no pasó nada —Se agachó para tomar el libro y se lo entregó de vuelta a Mei.

— ¿Eh? —Ella se sonrojó un poco—. M-Muchas gracias.

—Oh, tú debes ser Mei.

— ¿Eh? ¿Me conoce?

—Sí —Mostró nuevamente esa sonrisa tan cálida—. No sé si tu padre me ha mencionado, pero nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Es un gusto, soy Lack-two.

— ¿Lack...? ¡Ah! ¡El padre de Kyo!

—Vaya, veo que sí sabías de mí después de todo, je —Le ofreció su mano para saludarle cordialmente.

— _*Qué tipo tan amable... y tiene una sonrisa tan cálida... no esperaba que así fuera el padre de Kyo. Se ve que es un hombre guapo además, me sorprende completamente*_ Eh... el gusto es mío —Le tomó de la mano para saludarle.

— ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! —Interrumpiendo todo el momento, se escuchó un grito muy desesperado, por lo que Lack-two y Mei voltearon sin enterarse de nada. Era Kyouhei quien pegó ese grito y por alguna razón estaba junto a Hugh—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Corrió de prisa y le dio un empujón a Lack-two para alejarlo de Mei—. ¡Ay no! ¡Lo tocaste! —Tomó a Mei de la muñeca para observarle la mano—. ¡¿Te hizo algo Mei?! ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Ese monstruo te hizo algo?!

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Le respondió Mei muy negativa.

—Hey, qué hay —Por su parte, Hugh fue junto a Lack-two para saludarlo.

—Ah, ¿cómo estás? —Lack-two respondió con esa sonrisa.

—No te hagas el payaso conmigo —Le respondió Hugh con un tono más desagradado que el de Mei.

— ¡Tú qué hiciste! —Kyouhei finalmente las tomó con Lack-two—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué estabas con ella?! ¡¿Y qué demonios haces aquí tú?!

—Tranquilo, solo la estaba saludando —Respondió Lack-two, se le veía nervioso evitando la culpa.

— ¡No...! Te hagas el payaso conmigo... ¡Qué haces aquí te pregunté!

—Vengo a la clase de puertas abiertas, así podré observar cómo te va en la clase.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no! Era mi mamá quien vendría.

—Lo sé, pero le pedí a Whi-two si podía reemplazarla, de verdad quería estar en este evento para mi hijo —Su sonrisa era tan brillante que era casi cegadora.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! Ay, ay...

—No sé de qué te quejas, Kyo... —Le dijo Mei—. Enhorabuena, querías a tu madre para presumirla, pero tu padre se ve alguien muy amable, ¿no?

— ¡No te dejes engañar! —Kyouhei la sujetó de los hombros muy desesperado—. ¡Mei, tal vez creas que es amable y su sonrisa quema con la intensidad de mil soles, pero no es más que un falso! ¡¿Ves al tipo que está ahí?! ¡Es un usurpador doble cara, le miente a las personas para aprovecharse de ellas, ni le importan los sentimientos!

— ¿En serio? No me digas... ¿Crees que sea hereditario?

— ¡Hey! Eso me ofende.

— ¿Y tú qué hacías con mi papá? ¡¿No escuchaste lo que te dije hoy?!

— ¡Hey...! No puedo evitarlo, Hugh y yo congeniamos tanto...

—No, no es así —Lo corrigió Hugh—. Después de saludar, te quedaste callado todo el camino hasta aquí.

—Vaya, ¿le tienes miedo a Hugh, Kyouhei? —Le preguntó Lack-two—. Descuida, eso le pasa a mucha gente.

— ¡Oye! —Hugh le respondió muy enfadado—. Y deja tu sonrisa tonta, es molesta.

— ¡Gracias! —Exclamó Kyouhei—. Al menos alguien aquí tiene sentido común... ¡Para notar el horrible ser humano que eres!

— ¡Ah! —Ahora fue la exclamación de una mujer la que se escuchó.

—Ay, por favor... que no sea alguna mujer que crea que Lack-two es lo máximo...

—Uf... lo que faltaba... —Hugh se vio bastante molesto al ver quién era.

— ¡Lack-two! —Eran dos mujeres las que fueron junto a ellos, se acercaron a Lack-two inmediatamente, muy alegres.

—Oh, Mayu y Yuko —Lack-two las saludó cordialmente. **(NOTA: Para facilitarles la lectura. Mayu y Yuko son dos personajes secundarios que aparecen en el manga, Mayu es quien tiene a Combee y Yuko a Sunkern. Entre ellas, también está Yuki (No confundir con nuestro Yuuki, recuerden, Yuki significa nieve, mientras que Yuuki significa coraje), y aunque ella no aparezca ahora, tendrá una aparición más tarde, pues se planea usar de otra manera a su personaje).**

— ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! —Le dijo Mayu—. Oh, Kyouhei, estás tan grande.

—Es un gusto verlas, tías Mayu y Yuko —Kyouhei las saludó cordialmente también.

—Oh... —Mei se sujetó del brazo de Hugh, para ocultarse un poco—. ¿Las conoces, Kyo?

—Son amigas de mi mamá.

—Meh, solo son una molestia —Hugh se quejó.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Le dijo Lack-two—. Mayu y Yuko eran chicas que animaban mucho la clase, y sobre todo ahora también están muy lindas, ¿no?

—Son completamente normales.

— ¡¿Y por qué tú siempre debes ser tan desagradable?! ¡¿Por qué alguien como tú tiene que estar aquí?! —Preguntó Yuko muy desagradada.

— ¡Eso debería preguntarle a ustedes!

—Mi hijo estudia en la escuela, la hija de Mayu también, venimos a verlos.

— ¡Qué linda coincidencia! —Dijo Lack-two muy alegre—. Hugh también vino por su hija, ¿no? Deberías saludar también, Mei.

—Ah... hola... —Mei saludó de forma tímida, aferrándose más fuerte a Hugh.

—Es mucho más linda que su padre, ¿no? Y claro, como ven, Kyouhei estudia aquí. Es como una reunión de la antigua clase E, ¿no les parece?

— ¡Sí! Como siempre, Lack-two es tan agradable —Dijo Mayu muy encantada—. Puede ver el lado dulce de las cosas~

—Es cierto, ojalá alguien aprendiera de él en lugar de ser tan grosero —Agregó Yuko refiriéndose a Hugh.

— ¡Si tienes algo que decirme, mejor hazlo directamente! —Respondió Hugh muy enfadado.

—Vamos, vamos —Lack-two trató de calmar la situación—. ¿No creen que nosotros deberíamos ser el ejemplo para nuestros hijos ahora?

— ¿Sabes qué sería un buen ejemplo? ¡Una linda mujer llamada Whi-two! —Kyouhei aprovechó eso para volver a quejarse de que Lack-two reemplazó a su madre.

—Kyouhei, ¿hice algo para que te enojes conmigo, hijo? Si es así, lo siento.

— _*Oh... sucio patán mentiroso... se aprovecha de que las señoritas Mayu y Yuko están aquí y no puedo gritarle como quiero... uf... ¿Cómo lo hace Hugh? Ni le importa lo que los demás piensen de él... ojalá yo fuera como H...*_ ¡Ahh! —Gritó un poco al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando—. Eh... ¡Mei, la hora!

— ¿La hora? —Mei revisó en su Videomisor—. ¡No me di cuenta, la clase va a comenzar! ¡Vamos Kyo! —Mei se soltó de Hugh para adelantarse hacia la clase.

— ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos juntos? —Lack-two invitó a las dos mujeres sin perder esa sonrisa.

— ¡Vamos! —Ambas aceptaron muy alegres, entonces comenzaron a caminar junto a Lack-two—. Como siempre, Lack-two es tan agradable~

—Pff... —Tanto Hugh y Kyouhei se quejaron al unísono y cruzaron los brazos algo indignados—. Estúpido Lack-two —Dijeron eso antes de seguir a los demás.

Así, por fin la clase del grupo E daría comienzo, con todos los chicos ya habiendo tomado sus respectivos asientos y los padres en la parte trasera del salón para poder observar la clase. Cheren por supuesto era el profesor, quien estaba escribiendo un poco en el pizarrón antes de empezar a hablar.

—Bueno, creo que podemos comenzar —Cheren volteó para hablar con todo el salón con mucha amabilidad—. En primera, agradezco mucho a los padres por haber venido, sé que algunos vinieron de ciudades muy lejanas, por lo que en nombre de toda la escuela agradezco ese esfuerzo y espero puedan congeniar más con la escuela. Y también... ¿Eh? —Antes de seguir hablando, notó a Lack-two y Hugh en un lado del salón, hablaban en vos baja, parecía que Hugh discutía con Lack-two, eso a Cheren le trajo mucha nostalgia—. _*Es cierto... no tomé en cuenta de que podría verlos aquí. No han cambiado en nada. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando ambos molestaban en la clase y yo tenía que enviarlos fuera del salón. Ahora ya hasta son padres. Y pensar que esa fue la primera vez que enseñé como profesor... je...*_ Y bueno —Continuó—. Los hijos también, espero que no se sientan nerviosos y vean esta como una clase cualquiera, no tengan miedo de equivocarse, ¿sí? Ahora vamos a comenzar.

—No se sientan nerviosos... —Kyouhei aprovechó eso para susurrarle a Mei quien como recordamos se sienta delante.

—No me molestes, tonto —Mei le devolvió el susurro muy enfadada—. No dejaré que me hagas perder los estribos esta vez.

— _*Como quieras_ —Kyouhei se puso en posición para dormir—. _No voy a complacer a Lack-two y dejar que las mujeres digan "Hasta el hijo de Lack-two es listo como él" no señor. Dormiré en la clase, con eso me liberaré de los problemas. Hmm..._ —Cerró los ojos pero inmediatamente tuvo que abrirlos y dejar la posición de dormir—. _Ay, lo olvidaba... Hugh también está aquí, el plan era mostrarle que soy un alumno ejemplar. Demonios. En fin, no dejaré que Lack-two vuelva a frustrar mis planes, seguiré con el plan normal e ignoraré a Lack-two. Hora de comportarme como un alumno ejemplar_ —Sacó un cuaderno que probablemente era nuevo, pues Kyouhei nunca en su vida ha usado uno en clase, y con este comenzó a escribir.

—Bueno, entonces hablaremos de algo nuevo, lo que son las "Habilidades desventajosas" —Explicó Cheren—. Es cierto que las habilidades ayudan a ciertos Pokémon durante los combates, pero hay otras que hacen todo lo contrario, ¿no es así? Veamos... ah, Mei.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Mei le levantó muy nerviosa.

—Adelante, dinos todas las habilidades desventajosas. Son 4.

—Ah... sí... esto... Ausente, Inicio Lento, Flaqueza y Zoquete... ¿no?

—Sí, muy bien, no esperaba menos de ti.

—Uf... —Mei respiró muy aliviada.

— ¿Y me puedes decir una estrategia que usarías si tuvieras un Pokémon con habilidad desventajosa?

— ¿Eh? Una estrategia... veamos...

— ¡Sí! ¡Aquí! ¡Profesor! —Kyouhei levantó la mano de forma muy alegre.

— ¿Kyouhei? —Cheren se sorprendió de eso—. ¿Q-Quieres responder eso?

— ¡Sí! —Kyouhei se levantó muy entusiasmado—. En primera lo más conveniente son las batallas donde usas a más de un Pokémon, si ese es el caso podrías tener a un Pokémon con el movimiento "Intercambio" o mejor, "Billis", así el Pokémon perderá la habilidad desventajosa en cuestión y podrá pelear más adecuadamente. En el caso de una batalla individual, hay que aprovechar al Pokémon. Slaking por ejemplo tiene un poder bestial de ataque, llega a la par con legendarios, por eso lo más conveniente es tenerlo con ataques poderosos, pues como en el siguiente turno no hará nada, terminar con un golpe el combate será lo mejor, pero lo que siempre hay que hacer es analizar al oponente, pues si su Pokémon puede usar "Protección", Slaking estará perdido, por lo que la lección es simple, tu equipo debe apoyarse mutuamente y ayudar con las debilidades del otro, de ese modo ni siquiera una habilidad desventajosa podrá detenerlos.

—Je, pues muy bien Kyouhei, eso es una gran respuesta.

— ¡Kyaaaaaa! —Todas las chicas de la clase, a excepción de Mei claro, gritaron emocionadas.

—Hmph —Kyouhei sonrió muy complacido—. _*Espero que Hugh haya visto eso, soy inteligente_ —Observó hacia atrás, pero notó que Yuko estaba felicitando a Lack-two—. _¿Qué le pasa? El que respondió fui yo, no Lack-two. Uf... bueno, al menos Mei estará feliz porque la ayudé_ —Al volver a mirar al frente vio que Mei lo estaba mirando muy feo—. _Uy... ¿Qué le hice? Ah claro... la interrumpí y la dejé como la que sabe menos... tal vez ella sí sabía responder eso... ay...*_ —Se sentó de nuevo muy apenado.

—Tch —Mei también hizo lo mismo, algo enfadada.

—Como dijo Kyouhei, es importante formar una estrategia junto a todos tus Pokémon, no solo uno —Continuó Cheren—. Algunos entrenadores prefieren no capturar a aquellos Pokémon con habilidades así, pero incluso entrenadores muy fuertes los utilizan. Así como los últimos Pokédex Holder —Cuando los alumnos escucharon eso, prestaron una atención absoluta, estaban muy interesados—. ¿Recuerdan a Gray, el hijo del campeón? Pudo derrotar a muchos líderes de gimnasio con su Archeops, ignorando su habilidad. En Hoenn hay un chico que derrotó a todos los líderes de su región, él tiene un Slaking y es muy poderoso. Ustedes también pueden llegar lejos con Pokémon así, todo depende de su propia habilidad como entrenadores.

— ¡Profesor! —Uno de los alumnos levantaron la mano—. ¡Fueron ellos los que lucharon en la guerra contra Mega Rayquaza el año pasado, no es así?! ¡Deben ser muy poderosos!

Con eso la clase se había emocionado aún más. El año pasado hubo una increíble batalla donde Pokédex Holder, Líderes de gimnasio, Alto Mando, Campeones y Ases del frente se unieron para combatir a un poderoso enemigo. Según los reportes su nombre era "Redford", quien tenía un ejército que amenazaba a todas las regiones. Al final, gracias a los Pokédex Holder se pudo ganar esa batalla, desde ese entonces han sido más famosos que nunca y ha sido uno de los temas más populares del momento hasta ahora.

—Sí —Cheren asintió—. De no ser por ellos, es posible que todo estaría perdido. Deben estar muy agradecidos con ellos.

— _*Bah... otra vez con ese inútil evento_ —Kyouhei pensaba muy aburrido—. _Los chicos que lucharon eran muy jóvenes, que forma de darle a unos niños los problemas que deberían ser de adultos, a mí no me interesa. De hecho, que sean los Pokédex Holder que se preocupen por salvar a otros, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? Es culpa de Lack-two, por él tengo que tomar las ridículas pruebas de la Policía Internacional*._

—Son increíbles... —Mei murmuró.

— ¿Eh?

—Los Pokedex Holder... —Mei estaba completamente fascinada también, hablando con mucha admiración.

—Mei... —Miró hacia atrás otra vez—. _*Es cierto, Lack-two es un Pokédex Holder. Mamá también. Veo que a Mei le fascina mucho los Pokédex Holder, pero... no quiero decirle que Lack-two es uno, si estuviera mi mamá sería otra historia, pero no quiero que Lack-two reciba más atención, mucho menos por parte de Mei*._

Luego de que Cheren pudo zafarse del tema de la batalla de los Pokédex Holder del año pasado, la clase pudo continuar con normalidad. Por supuesto, ya no era necesario preguntarle nada más a Kyouhei y Mei, por lo que ambos pudieron seguir la clase sin decir nada. Así, aquella clase terminó y los padres podían volver a sus casas. Varias horas más tarde, terminó la jornada escolar y los alumnos ya podían volver a sus casas o dormitorios respectivamente. En el caso de Kyouhei, él fue a su casa en silencio, ni tuvo tiempo de decirle algo a Mei antes de irse, al llegar estaba discutiendo con Lack-two para variar.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Le dio un grito a Lack-two al verlo, él solo estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión sin mirar a la cara a Kyouhei—. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ir a la jornada de puertas abiertas?! ¡¿Para qué fuiste más bien?!

— ¿Kyo? —Whi-two entró a la sala de estar muy preocupada—. ¿Pasó algo?

— ¿Ya se te olvidó la razón por la que vas a esa escuela? —Lack-two decidió contestarle, muy serio.

— ¿Ah? —Pero Kyouhei seguía enfadado.

—Era para que dejaras de perder el tiempo jugando videojuegos y teniendo citas todo el día, evitando los entrenamientos de la policía. Para ello, estarías en la escuela, donde deben seguir un sistema, así te ayudaría a formalizarte un poco. Fui yo quien tuvo esa idea, aproveché la jornada de puertas abiertas para evaluar cómo te estaba yendo.

— ¡Así que viniste como policía y no como padre! ¡Argh! ¡Fantástico! ¡Me encanta! ¡Si era un asunto policial, ¿por qué no enviaste a Looker?!

—Soy tu padre, tengo que ir yo. Y por lo que vi, lo haces bastante bien en la escuela, ¿no?

— ¡Ay! ¡Para que lo sepas tenía mis razones para comportarme!

—Lo sé. Tratabas de impresionar a Hugh haciéndote pasar por un alumno ejemplar, ¿verdad? Qué patético.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

—Que cambies de estrategia. Conozco a Hugh desde hace mucho y créeme, no es tonto aunque lo parezca, solo pierdes el tiempo.

— ¡Sí, claro! ¡Yo hago las cosas a mi manera, así que déjame en paz!

—Bueno, descuida, porque ya vas a dejar de ir a la escuela.

— ¡¿Disculpa?!

—L-Lack-two... —Whi-two trató de detener a Lack-two por lo que estaba diciendo.

—Exactamente, solo te ha llenado de más distracciones —Continuó Lack-two—. Ya ni siquiera estás yendo a las misiones con Looker, no me has dado tu reporte sobre el posible atentado contra la región, has estado peor que nunca. De todos modos, deberías estar feliz, ¿no? Tú dijiste que odiabas perder el tiempo en esa escuela.

— ¡Sí, pero...! —Kyouhei trató de excusarse—. ¡Es el colmo! ¡Eres tú el que siempre se entromete cuando algo bueno me pasa! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Púdrete tú y tu ridícula Policía Internacional! —Salió corriendo, dando un fuerte portazo con la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Kyo...! —Whi-two no pudo detenerlo—. No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad Lack-two? Esto no es por la policía, jamás había visto a Kyouhei tan feliz. Se sienta en su escritorio y escribe sus planes en la libreta, se despierta temprano y me platica mucho de todo lo que hace. Es primera vez en la vida que creo que Kyo realmente disfruta algo, no como antes que solo era un chico a lo que todo le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

—Hmm... —Lack-two pensó unos momentos al oír eso.

Ya estaban siendo las 00:00 de la noche. Kyouhei estaba sentado en una esquina de la calle sin hacer o decir nada, tenía una mirada apenada, realmente no pensaba en volver a casa.

— _*Definitivamente no puedo volver... uf... ese Lack-two... a pesar de todo, la única conexión que tengo con Mei es la escuela, si dejo de ir simplemente ya no podría hablar con ella nunca más. Ni eso de que nuestros padres se conocen me serviría, así solo la vería muy de vez en cuando, no es justo. Todo el mundo cree que Lack-two es sensacional, no lo conocen realmente, hasta Mei creyó que era amable, pero... yo ni siquiera lo considero mi padre, es molesto ser el único que realmente lo conoce. Hmm...*_ —Agachó la cabeza y solo veía hacia abajo mientras pocas personas pasaban a su alrededor, hasta que alguien se detuvo frente a él.

—Pero... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei levantó la mirada algo sorprendido, pues coincidentemente se había encontrado con Hugh—. ¿H-Hugh...?

— ¿Ves la hora que es? Levántate ahora mismo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Si yo quiero estar aquí, lo haré, usted no es nadie para...

— ¡Ahora!

— ¡Sí! —Al notar el tono más duro de Hugh se levantó de inmediato muy obediente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa? Es muy tarde y las calles son peligrosas, ¿sabes?

—Pff... no iré a mi casa, ese Lack-two está ahí y no lo soporto —Realmente estaba muy enfadado, porque no notó lo insolente que hablaba sobre su padre con Hugh.

— ¿Te peleaste con Lack-two? Uf... —Suspiró—. ¿Hace cuánto te fuiste de tu casa...?

—Ehm... después de que llegué de la escuela... ¿Por qué...?

—Anda, ven —Comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Eh? Hmm... —Lo siguió—. ¿Y qué me dice de usted? ¿No debería estar en casa?

—No soy un niño como tú. Además, tenía unos asuntos que atender, y no me escapé por un berrinche.

—Qué poco simpático...

—Vaya, por fin hablas normal.

— ¿Eh? Ah... —Agachó la cabeza sonrojado por los nervios.

—Aquí estamos —Se detuvo.

— ¿Eh? —Al levantar la cabeza vio un puesto de comida—. ¿Un Yatai? **(NOTA: El Yatai es un puesto de comida con ruedas muy común en Japón. Normalmente abren en la mañana y atienden gente hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Si alguno de ustedes ve anime, tal vez ya lo conozcan, pues es común ver a los personaje comer en alguno de ellos alguna vez. Sirven comida rápida como Ramen u Oden).**

—No has cenado, ¿verdad? Ven, debes tener hambre.

—Ah... sí...

Así que ambos entraron al lugar y tomaron asiento, para poder comer una orden de Oden **(NOTA: Oden** **es un plato japonés, donde se cuecen ingredientes diversos, entre los que pueden estar huevo, daikon, konnyaku, y chikuwa cocidos en un caldo de konbu y katsuobushi, es un plato común servidos en los Yatai).**

—Uf... —Kyouhei no se veía muy motivado para comer.

— ¿Qué pasa chico, un día difícil? —El cocinero quiso hacerle conversación.

—Usted no sabe cuánto.

— ¡Jaja! La juventud siempre llena de problemas, ¿no? Al menos toma este momento de relajarte con tu padre. ¿Sabes? Mi padre también me llevaba a comer durante la noche, siempre era de lo mejor.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Está ciego? —Hugh lo corrigió inmediatamente—. Este chico es completamente diferente a mí. Es el hijo de unos conocidos.

— ¡Jojo! Está bien. Lo siento, lo siento —El cocinero volvió con lo suyo de preparar los platos.

—Así que... ¿es común comer en estos lugares con tu padre...? —Kyouhei le preguntó a Hugh.

— ¿Eh? —Hugh se sorprendió un poco esa pregunta—. No lo sé. Bueno, es cierto que Mei y yo vamos a comer mucho en los Yatai cuando salimos de noche, pero por ejemplo yo nunca iba a comer a uno con mi padre. Y claro, conociendo a Lack-two...

—Jamás he entrado a estas cosas, menos con Lack-two. Esto no es su estilo supongo. Bueno, creo que él no hace ninguna de las cosas que hacen los padres.

—Lack-two es muy frío, ¿no? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Hizo algo para que te enfadaras mucho? Como obligarte a uno de los asunto de la Policía.

—Oh, ¿usted sabe todo de la Policía...? ¿También que yo soy parte?

—Claro que sí, sé que no te agrada mucho.

—No... y ahora Lack-two quería que dejara la escuela... pff... justo ahora que por fin la estoy pasando bien ahí, nunca le ha importado lo que yo quiero. Ese sujeto...

— ¿Le dijiste tus razones?

— ¿Eh...? Aunque le dijera, Lack-two...

—Sé que él es difícil, pero no creo que no le importes. Si siempre te quedas en silencio con Lack-two, nunca tomará en cuenta lo que realmente quieres. ¿Alguna vez le dijiste que prefieres renunciar a la policía?

— ¿Eh? Es que...

—Recuerdo lo mucho que odiaba a Lack-two cuando íbamos a la escuela, pero luego hubo una situación crítica y no tuve más opción que cooperar con él. Incluso puede ser verdad, antes Lack-two era una persona que pareciera no tener emociones, que solo seguía la opción realista sin importarle a quién tener que pisotear. Pero te aseguro... que ya no es así. A lo que me refiero es que no creas mal de tu padre, ya tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y así algún día podrías hasta decirle que quieres que te lleve a comer a un Yatai. Mei lo hace a veces, se me sujeta y me pide que la saque a comer afuera, no es malo que un hijo también diga lo que quiere.

—Ya veo... —Bajó la mirada—. Supongo que debí explicar mi punto de vista en lugar de enfadarme y huir. Pero... no sé... nunca puedo mantener el control con Lack-two. Hmm... —Observó de reojo a Hugh.

— ¿Qué?

—Pensé que solo era un gruñón, quién diría que podía ser tan amable si tan solo lo intenta.

—Cállate, a quién crees que le hablas así —Le revolvió la cabeza con su mano para molestarlo.

—Hey... —Tuvo que acomodarse su visera de nuevo muy ofendido.

—Mejor come, antes de que se te enfríe —Comenzó a comer dejando de mirar a Kyouhei.

—Hmm... —Lo miró feo unos momentos—. Je —Pero luego dio una sonrisa y comenzó a comer muy a gusto.

Luego de comer ambos se dirigieron a casa de Hugh, donde entraron para pasar la noche.

—Hoy te quedarás aquí porque ya es muy tarde para que vayas solo a tu casa, pero mañana regresarás a primera hora, ¿oíste? —Le dijo Hugh a Kyouhei en tono de orden.

—Sí señor —Kyouhei no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

—Te prestaré una camisa para que duermas en el sofá. Y te guste o no llamaré a tu casa, no por Lack-two, sino porque estoy seguro de que Whi-two estará muy preocupada. Pero la próxima vez que te encuentre de vago en la calle, te llevaré directo a tu casa, ¿queda claro?

—Sí señor.

—Bueno —Se dirigió a las escaleras pero justo se detuvo—. Y ni se te ocurra ponerte a jugar a la consola en vez de dormir.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero...!

— ¿Pero...?

—...No, nada. Sí señor.

—Espera aquí —Subió las escaleras.

—Demonios... es imposible decirle que no... —Dejó su consola a un lado de la mesa—. ¿Eh? Claro... tener horarios, que te ordenen y te lleven a comer... supongo que es así lo que se siente tener un padre, ¿no? ¡Ay! —Se revolvió el cabello—. No lo entiendo, realmente no puedo contra Hugh.

Al otro día, como era fin de semana no había clases. De todas formas, Mei se levantó ligeramente temprano. Como era de mañana, bajó las escaleras usando su pijama, era uno de color morado, con el estampado de un Purrloin en el área del pecho y el de muchas huellas de este en los pantalones, además de unas pantuflas que tenían ojos y orejas de Liepard, era muy infantil la verdad.

—Ah~ —Ella bajó aún con sueño, bostezando—. Buenos días —Saludó a Hugh quien ya estaba abajo y justo pasó junto a ella.

—Oh, buenos días —Contestó Hugh mientras se dirigía a otra habitación.

—Hmm~ —Se estiró un poco al llegar a la sala—. Prepararé el desayuno en un segundo, solo... —Se lanzó al sofá para sentarse en él.

— ¡Auch! —Pero alguien estaba ahí.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Al sentir a alguien Mei se levantó muy espantada, al menos eso le ayudó a terminar de despertar.

— ¿Pero qué pasa...? ¿No ves que estaba durmiendo? Vamos... —Kyouhei despertó bostezando también, quitó las mantas que tenía encima, al parecer estaba usando una camiseta más grande que él para dormir.

— ¡¿K-K-Kyo?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Dormía, pero veo que no aguantaste las ganas de arrojarte encima mío, ¿eh? —La miró de forma pícara.

—P-P-P-P... ¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAA! —Pegó un grito completamente fuerte, hasta Kyouhei tuvo que taparse los oídos por tanto estruendo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —Hugh se asomó por ahí algo molesto por semejante grito.

— ¡Un loco se coló en nuestra casa y se puso a dormir en nuestro sofá! —Mei acusó a Kyouhei apuntándolo muy desesperada.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Uf... yo le dije que durmiera ahí.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí Mei —Le dijo Kyouhei—. ¿De verdad creíste que me colé a tu casa?

— ¡Pues de ti ya nada me sorprende!

—Hmm Mei~ Qué bonita pijama~

— ¡Ah! —Inmediatamente se cubrió el cuerpo con ambos brazos, con su rostro sonrojado—. ¡C-Cállate! ¡Esto es algo para dormir! ¡No es la idea de que otras personas deban verlo!

— ¿De verdad? Porque yo me imagino a ti pidiéndolo en plan "Quiero ese, quiero ese, por favor papi, cómprame ese". ¿Ah? —Puso su sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Tú...! ¡Bastardo...! ¡Y aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí!

—No tenía dónde dormir, así que tu padre me acogió, ¿te molesta?

— ¡Mucho! ¡¿No recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?! De todos modos, ¿Por qué no podías dormir en tu casa?

—Hmmm... Qué te importa.

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldito patán! ¡Puerco sin gracia!

—¡YA! —Hugh finalmente interrumpió esa discusión gritando muy enfadado—. ¡Me da igual sus problemas, ya dejen de armar escándalo! ¡Ahora Kyouhei, cámbiate porque luego del desayuno te vas! ¡Y Mei, tú ya sabes!

—Sí... —Los dos chicos obedecieron sin quejarse, cada uno se fue por su lado.

Así que así fue, Kyouhei se dio una pequeña ducha y se vistió, mientras que Mei terminó el desayuno y lo sirvió en la mesa para tres, para que así todos se sentaran y empezar a comer.

—Ah~ ¿significa que podré probar la comida hecha en casa de Mei? —Dijo Kyouhei muy ilusionado.

— ¡Ya estabas aquí, no te iba a dejar sin comer! —Contestó Mei muy a la defensiva—. Maldición —Sirvió unas porciones de arroz—. Ten.

— ¿Eh?

—Ya come.

—Ah... sí... —Tomó el tazón de arroz aunque algo callado.

— ¡Aquí! Papá —También se lo entregó a Hugh, notándose ampliamente el cambio de humor en Mei.

—...Ah...Ehm... —Kyouhei trató de hablar, pero se veía inusualmente tímido—. Hugh...

— ¿Eh? —Hugh lo miró algo extrañado.

—Gracias... por lo de ayer... por dejarme dormir. Bueno, por eso y más... muchas gracias.

—...Sí, no fue nada.

—Hmph —Al ver eso Mei sonrió muy sinceramente hacia Kyouhei, aunque este no se diera cuenta. Luego de eso siguieron comiendo.

Y como había prometido, luego de eso Kyouhei se marchó, despidiéndose adecuadamente de Hugh y Mei, para así volver a su casa. Pero camino hacia la salida Mei lo detuvo.

— ¡Kyo!

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei miró hacia arriba, pues Mei lo había llamado desde la ventana del segundo piso—. ¿Mei? _*Ay... ya va a regañarme por algo... después de todo ella no quería que me acercara a Hugh*_

—Je... Así que... ¿mi papá te ayudó?

— ¿Eh? Bueno... —Se rascó la mejilla algo sonrojado.

—Juju... ¡Nos vemos después en la escuela, ¿sí?!

— ¿Oh...? Ah... ¡Sí! —Se sonrojó y asintió algo impresionado, luego Mei se metió a la casa cerrando la ventana—. De verdad Mei me dijo "Nos vemos", no me gritó... ¿pero por qué? Ahora que lo pienso... —Él recordó la última vez que estuvo en esa casa, donde discutió con Mei en la entrada, recordó que Mei le dijo "Y pensar que el día de hoy me pareciste agradable"—. Sí, eso dijo... y aquí otra vez, se despidió amablemente y hasta me dijo "nos vemos" ¡Ay! Tonto, tonto, por no estar atento no me doy cuenta cuando sí hago cosas que le agraden a Mei, así no puedo repetirlas... hmmm... además me la pasé hablando más con Hugh que con ella esta vez, ¿qué hice? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Solo cuando no me doy cuenta hago las cosas bien... ¡Ah! No tengo idea —Rendido no tuvo de otra que marcharse a su casa.

Así, el chico tuvo que llegar hasta su hogar. Parado frente a la puerta se le notaba nervioso y dudoso de entrar, pensaba plenamente en la pelea que había tenido antes de marcharse. Sin embargo había prometido volver a su hogar en la mañana, y aunque normalmente hace lo que quiere sin importarle muchos los demás, esta vez tenía ganas de cumplir su palabra.

—Uf... —El chico dio un fuerte suspiro, luego miró al frente y abrió la puerta—. ¡Ya estoy en casa!

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. Al final, Hugh terminó agradándole más de lo que él planeaba, sin embargo sin darse cuenta ha hecho algo que a Mei le agradó, ¿qué será? De cariño pueden decirle Kyo, aunque Mei se refiere a él como "puerco".**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Tepig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 15 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 5 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Mareep): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 8 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de Hugh. Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. Su primera impresión de Lack-two es lo amable que es, sin embargo tal vez no sea del todo así... por otro lado, se ha mostrado amable con Kyouhei al final, ¿qué habrá hecho para que Mei actúe así? Kyouhei se refiere a ella como "gatita".**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Purrloin): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 18 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 11 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 7 en el siguiente mes! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: ¡¿El regreso del Team Plasma?!**


	8. 07-¿El regreso del Team Plasma?

**Capítulo 07: ¡¿El regreso del Team Plasma?!**

Era otro día, lunes, en la escuela de entrenadores, iniciando la semana. En la hora del almuerzo los alumnos comían alegremente junto a sus amigos. Dentro del salón del grupo E, Mei comía su bien preparado bento, mientras que Kyouhei estaba a un lado comiendo, junto a varias mujeres de la clase.

— ¡En serio Kyouhei! —Dijo una de las chicas—. Pensé que vendría tu madre, ¡pero debo decir que tu padre me encantó!

—Además era un hombre sumamente guapo, ¡Kya! ¡Imagino que Kyouhei será muy parecido cuando crezca! —Exclamó otra.

— ¡Sí! También era muy amable... ¡De verdad era tu versión grande, Kyouhei!

— ¿De verdad creen eso? —Les respondió Kyouhei con una sonrisa—. No creo que nos parezcamos tanto, ¡Jajaja! * _Oh, por favor, hablemos de otra cosa antes de que me arranque las orejas*._

 _"En la clase pasada tuvimos una jornada abierta, por lo que Lack-two vino a la escuela. Gracias a eso, el día de hoy de lo único que me han hablado es de lo fantástico que era. Uf... aunque bueno, no puedo estar enojado con Lack-two ahora, después de todo...*_

 _*Flash Back:_

En el último fin de semana Kyouhei se había peleado con Lack-two y escapó de casa, por lo que Hugh tuvo que dejarlo dormir en la suya esa noche. Luego de eso, él tuvo que regresar a casa, dispuesto a hablar con Lack-two para que le permita seguir asistiendo a la escuela. Al entrar...

—Oh —Kyouhei se encontró con Lack-two sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar—. Esto... yo estaba...

—Así que dormiste en casa de Hugh —Lack-two lo interrumpió.

—Bueno, no tuve de otra —Le desvió la mirada tratando de hacerse el duro.

—Claro, claro —Se levantó en dirección a las escaleras, al parecer pensaba ir a su habitación.

— ¿Eh? Hey, espera. Quería hablarte de...

—La has pasado muy bien en la escuela, ¿no?

— ¿Eh?

—Hay algo que te tiene motivado a seguir ahí, por lo que será mejor que termines todo lo que tienes que hacer antes de dejar de asistir —Dicho esto, continuó subiendo las escaleras.

—Lack-two... ehm... ¡Gracias! —Gritó fuerte para que lo escuchara.

 _*Fin Flash Back:_

—* _No sé qué le hizo cambiar de opinión, pero al menos puedo seguir en la escuela, así tendré tiempo de estar con Mei... oh, a quién engaño, es la hora de almuerzo y pierdo tiempo escuchando halagos sobre Lack-two cuando mi razón de estar aquí se encuentra en la mesa del frente*._

— ¡Miren! ¡Miren! —Las chicas estaban revisando una revista con algunos anuncios—. Habrá una rebaja en las tiendas este sábado, ¿no les parece increíble? No tendremos clases, será bueno ir. ¿Tú qué dices, Kyouhei?

— ¿Eh? No... lo siento, es que tengo planes.

— ¿Ehhh? Qué lástima, hubiera sido lindo ir todos juntos.

— ¿Oh? ¿Qué dice ahí? —Le preguntó otra de las chicas.

—Hmm... oh, al parecer se hará un pequeño evento por un videojuego. Es una especie de código que repartirán en esta tienda, será muy único y limitado.

— ¿De verdad hay gente que prefiere usar su fin de semana para esas cosas?

—Lo mismo digo yo. Más encima que es un videojuego dirigido a los niños, ¿no? Es algo anticuado. Bueno, que la gente que le guste vaya a buscar su código, por mi parte prefiero usar ese tiempo en algo más práctico como aprovechar las rebajas ese mismo día. ¿Verdad, Kyouhei?

—Ajá... —Asintió Kyouhei—. _*Videojuego para niños... sí, claro...*_

En la tarde después de clases, todo fue como lo habitual. Kyouhei caminaba por la calle en camino a su casa junto a su Tepig.

— "Juego para niños" Ellas no dirían eso si tan solo jugaran —Se quejaba.

—Tep —Su Tepig solo asintió, aunque parecía que solo era por complacerlo.

—Tú eres un Tepig, no lo comprenderías, tus pezuñas no sirven para tomar una consola. De todos modos, debo pensar la forma de pasar desapercibido el sábado... ¡Ups! Lo olvidaba, el sábado debía reunirme con Looker por la investigación, Lack-two ya me ha tenido el ojo por andar faltando, hmm... bah, qué más da, mi juego es más importante que esa tonta investigación... eh... —Como si los hubiera invocado, vio a lo lejos a dos de los sujetos contra los que luchó el día en que explotó la bodega abandonada, claro que Kyouhei tiene una buena vista, por lo que no había duda, ambos entraron por un callejón—. Oh, maldición... ¡No, no! ¡Yo no he visto nada! Nada, nada, yo no los he visto —Ignorándolos por completo, solo siguió su camino.

El día sábado llegó, y para ser un día en el que Kyouhei no tenía clases, se levantó bastante temprano la verdad, pero por alguna razón estaba usando una gorra en lugar de su visera habitual, además de lentes de sol y un abrigo, así iba caminando por la calle.

— _*Es cierto que es un videojuego para niños, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo... además, este evento será muy único y solo se podrá acceder por el código, uno que no puede usarse dos veces. Es mi deber ir. Tuve que levantarme temprano, pero sé que al menos valdrá la pena para...*_ —Pero entonces llegó a la tienda de videojuegos y fuera de ella se extendía una enorme fila, tanto que daría más de una hora—. _*¡¿Qué?! Uf... es más de lo que pensé...*_ —Fue al último lugar de la fila mientras se fijaba hacia los de adelante—. * _Ok, calculando bien, alcanzaré un código por lo menos, solo debo ser paciente. La tienda acaba de abrir y ya entró el primer cliente. Rayos, ¿cómo lo habrá hecho? Con toda esta gente ha debido dormir aquí o algo para llegar tan temprano...*_

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la tienda, de donde salió el primer cliente con un sobre que debería tener dicho código.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo tengo! —Era Mei, quien salió saltando de alegría.

—* _¡¿Mei?! No puedo creerlo... bueno, es cierto que a ella le gustan los juegos, pero de verdad se levantó tan temprano solo para eso...* Hmmm..._

—Juju... —Alegremente ella caminaba de regreso pasando por el lado de la fila, entonces pasó junto a Kyouhei quien se hizo el tonto—. ¿Eh? —Se detuvo—. ¿Kyo? ¿Qué haces aquí, Kyo?

—Ay... yo no...

— ¿Por qué tienes esas pintas, Kyo? Estás muy raro...

— ¡Ahhhh! —Tapó a Mei de la boca y se la llevó lejos de ahí corriendo.

Se metieron a un callejón deshabitado. Ellos conversaban mientras el Purrloin de Mei y el Tepig de Kyouhei observaban a sus entrenadores, algo aburridos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó Mei.

— ¡Uf! Demonios Mei —Kyouhei se quitó los lentes de sol—. Si estoy usando todo esto, cualquier idiota sabría que es para pasar desapercibido, no digas mi nombre frente a todos, alguien de la escuela podría pasar por ahí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué quieres disfrazarte? No lo entiendo.

— ¿Por qué? Mei, es un juego para niños.

—Pero a ti te gusta, ¿no?

—Lo hace, pero... no por eso los demás deben enterarse. Muchos piensan que es sumamente infantil por su anime... uf... la desgracia.

—Sí, la verdad prefiero su manga, es más fiel a los juegos y más maduro. Pero nada se le va a hacer, ese anime es bastante exitoso entre los niños.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Sigo sin entender qué tiene de malo.

—Es vergonzoso Mei, que se enteren de que me gusta un videojuego dirigido a los niños. Pff, los de la escuela no deberían enterarse que tengo ese tipo de vicio.

—Lo que a ti te gusta no debería darte vergüenza.

—Ay, querida Mei —Puso su tono de presumido—. Es fácil para ti decirlo porque a diferencia tuya, yo tengo reputación, no voy a perder mi reputación dejando que las chicas piensen que su perfecto Kyouhei pasa sus fines de semana y feriados jugando a la consola, tú no lo entenderías, es por eso que tú no tienes amigos.

—Ugh... —Incrementó su ira.

— ¿Ah?

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido desde fuera del callejón, entonces salió Mei junto a su Purrloin muy enfadada. Luego de que se fue, salió Kyouhei con la obvia marca de un golpe, con su Tepig algo decepcionado por la estupidez de la situación.

—Auch... —Kyouhei se sobó la cabeza—. Es el colmo... ¡Con esa actitud nunca te va a querer nadie! Ay... a quién engaño, yo la quiero. ¡Pero bueno! —Terminado con ese asunto, se dirigió a la tienda otra vez—. Ahora solo tengo que terminar la fila y... —Pero al regresar la fila había incrementado de una forma impresionante—. ¡¿Qué demonios?! Ay... adiós a mi día libre...

Por su parte, Mei se encontraba caminando junto a su Purrloin, se le veía muy enfadada.

—Ese estúpido Kyouhei —Se encontraba quejando—. ¿Quién se cree que es? Claro, debe proteger su reputación... ¡Qué estúpido! Me da igual caerle bien a gente por ser alguien que no soy, me da igual... ¡Uf! ¡Qué coraje!

—Nya... —A su Purrloin solo le quedó suspirar, escuchando las quejas de su entrenadora—. ¿Meow?

—Uy, estúpido, estúpido, me cae de lo peor... ¡Cómo lo odio! —En medio de su parloteo, justo pasó junto a un hombre que se dirigía hacia el otro lado.

—Meow —Entonces Purrloin brincó encima de él, inesperadamente.

— ¡¿N-Neko?!

— ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué! —El hombre se vio muy molesto.

— ¡Neko! —Al llamarlo, Purrloin saltó en los hombros de Mei—. Santo cielo... ¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó muy apenada.

—Ten más cuidado —El tipo contestó de mala manera y siguió su camino.

—Uy... ¿Qué fue eso Neko? ¿Huh? —Purrloin saltó frente a ella y le mostró que traía algo en su boca—. ¿Qué tomaste? ¡Oh, Neko! ¡Sé que eres bueno robando por ser un Purrloin, pero eso no significa...! —Tomó aquel objeto y se encontró con una tarjeta de membresía—. ¿Qué...? —Al verlo se quedó helada, sus manos le temblaron, incluso sudó un poco—. Esta insignia... ¿Team Plasma? ¡¿Qué?! —De la sorpresa casi soltó la tarjeta, pero luego se repuso y la mantuvo en sus manos—. Uf... ¿es posible? ¿Es una broma? De todos modos, esta cosa es viejísima, no tiene sentido, el Team Plasma se desintegró hace décadas, ya no existen, entonces... por qué... por qué alguien guardaría su tarjeta de... —Observó hacia adelante, viendo la espalda de aquel hombre caminando, entonces Mei tragó saliva.

—Nya... —Purrloin la miró preocupado, le hizo una señal a la muñeca de Mei, donde llevaba su videomisor.

— _*Neko tiene razón, si esto es verdad... debería llamar a papá, ¿no? No debería meterme en problemas inútiles, yo nunca tuve que ver con el Team Plasma y ni viví en su época, pero aún no tengo pruebas de nada...*_ Hmph —Ella solo dio marcha y siguió al sujeto sin decir más, Purrloin vio esto muy apenado, de forma desconfiada, pero no le quedó de otra que seguirla.

Todo ese asunto llegó a un terreno algo despoblado, al que para llegar había que atravesar el callejón por el que Kyouhei vio entrar a dos sujetos el día Lunes. Ahora mismo, Mei siguió al hombre tratando de ocultarse lo más posible para no ser descubierta. Ella se quedó detrás de unos matorrales para observar, aquel hombre fue junto a otro hombre y una mujer que lo estaban esperando.

—Aquí —Él le entregó una PokéBall a la mujer, como estaba algo lejos Mei no pudo observar el Pokémon que estaba dentro.

—Te tardaste —Ella se lo quitó sin muestra de gracia—. Esto debió haber sido mucho antes, pero como faltaste el día que debíamos reunirnos en el rancho ocre...

— ¡Se lo dije! ¡Ese chico Policía apareció! ¡No podía quedarme ahí!

— ¡No pongas excusas tontas! Si tanto te molesta ese niño, pudiste deshacerte de él, ¿no? Se supone eres un entrenador experimentado.

—Señorita... —El otro que estaba ahí se le acercó para decirle algo al oído.

—Oh~ Comprendo. Así que es más que por ser policía. Hmph. Supongo que te lo puedo perdonar entonces, no podemos llamar la atención de ellos antes de que todo de marcha.

—* _¿"Ellos"?_ —Pensó Mei—. _*Me pregunto a quiénes se referirán... además, está hablando del Rancho Ocre, fue ahí donde tuvimos un paseo escolar, pero nadie vio nada extraño, debió ser en otro momento*._

—Sin embargo creo que podemos aprovechar esto... je... si lo que me acabas de decir es cierto, podríamos tener acceso directo a los padres, ¿no crees? Y más aún si la policía internacional está en esto. Juju...

— ¿P-Planea algo...? —Le preguntó el sujeto algo atemorizado.

—Quiero que sigan vigilando la ciudad, ¿queda claro? Vamos por buen camino. Recibí hace poco una llamada del grupo de Kalos, al parecer todo marcha perfectamente allí también. Ok —Ella se puso un guante blanco por cada mano—. Ahora, ustedes dos... —Ella tomó otra PokéBall y de ahí sacó un Tanggrowth que se lanzó a los matorrales donde estaba escondida Mei y atacó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Van a deshacerse del pequeño espía, ¿queda claro?!

— ¡Ahh! —Mei saltó de ahí tomando a su Purrloin, logrando salvarse del ataque—. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

—Anda, solo es una mocosa cualquiera. Qué decepción, pensé que sería el hijo de Pokédex Holder.

— * _¿Hijo de Pokédex Holder? Oh... ¿Cómo Gray? ¿Tiene algún interés en los famosos Pokédex Holder?*_ ¡Uy! ¡Pues lamento decepcionarte, eh! ¡Sin embargo lo sé! ¡Son del Team Plasma, no?! ¡Ustedes lo que hacen es robar Pokémon!

— ¿Robar Pokémon? —El hombre al que siguió Mei estaba algo contrariado al escuchar eso—. ¡Escucha niña! ¡Nosotros no...!

—Hey —Pero la mujer le interrumpió, dejando sorprendido al hombre—. Sí... nos gusta quitarle Pokémon a la gente, pero... ¿es malo? El objetivo del Team Plasma era ayudar a los Pokémon que sufrían en manos de los entrenadores, salvarlos de ser esclavos, liberarlos.

— ¡Sí, claro! —Contestó Mei aún más enfadada—. ¡Yo sé que todo lo que el Team Plasma decía sobre ayudar a los Pokémon no eran más que patrañas! ¡Lo que en realidad hacían era robarles los Pokémon a la gente!

—Je... —Por alguna razón, ella sonrió al escuchar esas palabras—. Y dime... ¿cómo es que sabes tanto del tema? El Team Plasma existió hace más de 20 años... ¿cómo tú sabrías algo así?

— ¿Eh? Es que... —Mei se puso algo nerviosa.

— ¡Bueno! Robar Pokémon es lo que hacemos, ¿no? Ustedes dos, demuéstrenle entonces.

— ¿Eh? —Ambos hombres se miraron uno a otro como si no entendieran muy bien, pero luego le asintieron aceptando las instrucciones de aquella mujer.

—Perfecto —Ella solo se fue caminando tranquilamente.

— ¡O-Oye! ¡Ah! —Mei quiso detenerla, pero se lo impidió el ataque de un Scyther que logró esquivar.

—Tú tienes otro problema del que preocuparte —Le dijo aquel hombre al que Mei había seguido.

—Oh no... —Ella empezó a temblar—. _*¿Tengo que luchar? Sí... debo luchar contra ellos, pero... yo jamás... jamás he luchado de esta forma. Todo lo que sé lo sé porque lo he leído, porque he estudiado... he luchado contra compañeros de clase y ganado, incluso he entrenado muchas veces con mi papá, pero... esto es una batalla real... no puedo equivocarme... ¿qué hago...? Papá...*_

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, seguía una enorme fila en la tienda de videojuegos. Por supuesto, Kyouhei continuaba ahí, aún sin poder estar cerca de la tienda, se le veía muy impaciente, acompañado de su Tepig quien dormitaba abajo.

—Uy... —Vio a su lado a un cliente yéndose con su carta que contenía el dichoso código, eso lo impacientó más—. Oh vamos, vamos... por favor, que queden códigos para mí, solo uno —Su siguiente plan fue rezar hacia el cielo, ya estaba desesperado.

— ¿Te? —En eso Tepig movió ambas orejas en señal de que escuchó algo, se levantó bastante perplejo, entonces tomó riendas y muy acelerado dio un brinco para salir corriendo de allí.

— ¡¿Adónde dijo el conde?! —Pero quitándole toda inspiración, Kyouhei lo atrapó justo sin dejarlo ir, aun así Tepig seguía luchando muy inquieto—. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Kabu? ¿Acaso ya te aburriste? Compórtate —Tomó su PokéBall y lo regresó allí para que no pudiera escapar—. Lo siento, pero ya perdí demasiado tiempo. Nada me hará perder mi lugar en la fila —Guardó su PokéBall y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba que la fila avance.

Así que volviendo a la batalla que ocurría no muy lejos de allí... todo continuaba quieto, pues Mei permaneció sin moverse, casi petrificada mientras temblaba disimuladamente.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó el hombre que había estado allí desde hace un rato—. ¿Ya no tienes la actitud ruda de antes? Pff... esto será fácil entonces.

—Niñita, si eras una cobarde, no debiste espiarnos en primer lugar, ahora vas a recibir la lección —Le dijo el otro.

—Eh... —Mei retrocedió un poco—. ¿Uh? —Pero entonces miró abajo.

—Nya... —Su Purrloin estaba ahí, y le asintió con la cabeza con mucha confianza.

—Neko... uf... —Respiró hondo unos momentos—. Está bien, gracias —Entonces volvió a mirar a su oponente de forma más determinada.

—Pff... ¡Scyther! —Entonces el entrenador de Scyther lo envió para seguir atacando.

— ¡Neko! —Mei hizo lo mismo con su Purrloin, pero en ese instante recibió una ventaja al utilizar "Sorpresa" sin dejar a Scyther completar su ataque—. Analizar al Pokémon y pensar pronto una estrategia... ok —Tomó su PokéBall y de ahí sacó a Venipede—. ¡Mukade, es tu turno!

— ¡¿Un Pokémon insecto?! ¡Serás tonta! ¡Ya termina! —Al ordenar su Scyther atacó con "Cuchillada" pero Venipede se defendió con un "Protección"—. Grr... solo quieres matar el tiempo... ¡Una vez más! —Esta vez el ataque sí dio en el blanco enviando lejos a Venipede.

— ¡¿Estás bien, Mukade?! Muy bien... ¡Cola veneno! —Siguiendo la orden, su Pokémon atacó.

— ¡Golpea una vez más! —Pero nuevamente el ataque fue detenido por "Protección"—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hasta cuándo!

—Deja de tardar —El otro que estaba ahí se impacientó—. Tendré que meterme... ¡Ve! —Él se metió a la batalla sacando a un Magmar de la PokéBall.

— ¡Neko! —Mei envió a Purrloin a por Magmar, atacando primero con "Golpe bajo"—. Eso es... debo estar tranquila... ¡Neko! ¡Mukade! ¡Hay que estar listos!

— ¡Ya verás! ¡Termina! —El entrenador de Scyther lo envió para hacerle el último ataque a Venipede quien cayó derrotado.

— ¡Mukade! —Ella tuvo que regresar a Venipede inmediatamente.

—Eso es todo, ¡una vez más!

— ¡Neko! ¡"Ladrón"!

Purrloin atacó, pero no en dirección a Scyther, sino a Magmar, sin embargo por la velocidad era claro que Scyther iba a lograr concretar su golpe primero, por lo que Magmar no tendría nada de qué preocuparse, pero en el último segundo Scyther detuvo su ataque dejando que Purrloin golpeara fuertemente a Magmar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Scyther! —Él se sorprendió por el fracaso de su Pokémon—. ¡¿Por qué te detuviste?! ¡Debes seguir...! —Pero justamente antes de seguir sermoneándolo, su Pokémon cayó al suelo derrotado—. ¡¿Cómo?!

— ¡¿En serio no te diste cuenta?! —Explicó Mei—. ¡Fue gracias a Mukade! ¡Nunca debiste tocarlo!

— ¿Tocar...? —Él recordó el instante del primer golpe que Scyther insertó en Venipede—. ¡¿Lo envenenó?!

— ¡Así es! Los Venipede tienen un veneno muy poderoso en todo el cuerpo, es muy fácil envenenarse con el mínimo contacto.

—Claro... por eso luchaba a la defensiva con movimientos como "Protección"... solo dejaba que el veneno avanzara lentamente...

— ¡Hay que seguir Neko! Con los ataques que ha recibido Magmar... ¡Tenemos la ventaja! ¡Vamos a ganar!

—Maldita...

— ¡Basta! —Pero el otro de los hombres detuvo todo e inmediatamente su Magmar soltó una "Pantalla de humo" que cubrió todo el terreno, sin dejar ver nada.

— ¡Cof... cof...! —Mei dio unas vueltas tratando de encontrarlos—. ¡Cobardes! ¡¿Dónde...?! —Entonces el humo finalmente se dispersó, pero cuando Mei vio alrededor se encontraba completamente sola, efectivamente habían escapado—. Se fueron... ¿Eh? —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Neko? ¡¿Neko?! —Buscó desesperada—. ¡Neko! ¡¿Dónde estás...?! Ah... no puede ser... me han quitado a Neko...

Sin darse cuenta ya era de tarde, cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Kyouhei ya se había ido, estaba caminando por la calle muy desanimado.

—Uf... —Soltó un fuerte suspiro—. No puedo creer que estuve todo el día en la fila y ni así pude alcanzar tener un código... ¡Argh! Es culpa de Mei por meterse. Tiene suerte de ser ella, porque si no, estaría muy enfadado. Oh, cierto —Tomó su PokéBall donde estaba Tepig, este lo estaba mirando muy enojado—. ¿Qué? Oh, ¿estás enojado por no dejarte ir? Lo siento, ¿sí? Qué rencoroso eres. ¿Eh? —Observó a lo lejos, estaban exactamente los mismos sujetos que enfrentó en el almacén abandonado—. ¡¿Otra vez?! Oh, yo no vi nada, yo no vi nada... —Iba a hacer la vista gorda, pero de pronto escuchó la queja de un Purrloin—. ¿Oh? No puede ser... ¿Ese es...? ¿El Purrloin de Mei...?

Ambos estaban tratando de sostener al Purrloin, pero este seguía quejándose y no dejaba de moverse.

—Maldición... ¡¿Y para qué nos fuimos de ahí?! ¡¿Y por qué tomaste a este inútil Purrloin?! —Uno de ellos estaba quejándose, específicamente el que tenía a Purrloin en sus manos.

— ¡Bah! Era para darle una lección a la chiquilla, ¿no? Nos trató de ladrones porque sí. Además, la señorita lo dijo, que le demostráramos que lo éramos como ella decía, supongo que se refería a esto —Contestó el otro—. No te preocupes, lo llevaremos con nosotros y lo encerraremos en una jaula o algo, así dejará de ser un problema.

—Hey —Pero a su lado apareció Kyouhei, algo que puso en guardia inmediatamente a los dos.

— ¡¿Eres tú?!

— ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Primero en el almacén, luego en el rancho y ahora aquí! —Dijo el otro de los tipos—. Realmente como Policía nos tienes el ojo...

—Te equivocas —Dijo Kyouhei—. Créeme que soy el que menos le interesa lo que ustedes hagan —Tomó su PokéBall—. Dame al Purrloin, ahora.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya deja de molestar! —Uno de ellos sacó a un Magmar.

—Bueno —Kyouhei inmediatamente sacó a Mareep de la PokéBall, la cual comenzó con un "Onda Trueno" para paralizar a Magmar, acto seguido le atacó con un poderoso Chizpaso para derrotarlo, no le dio el tiempo de hacer nada—. ¿No me escucharon? Dame al Purrloin.

—Qué... ¡Maldición! —Efectivamente le arrojaron a Purrloin, regresaron a Magmar y solo les quedó irse corriendo de allí.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Tomó al Purrloin, pero este inmediatamente le arañó la cara—. ¡Ah! —Estiró los brazos lejos de su cara para evitar que Purrloin le siguiera arañando, pero además debía luchar de que este trataba de liberarse—. Uf... esa mala actitud... Definitivamente eres el Purrloin de Mei, ¿verdad? Por... ¿Eh? —En ese instante escuchó la voz de Mei, se fijó a lo lejos que ella estaba caminando mientras gritaba y miraba a todos sus alrededores.

— ¡Neko! —Mei estaba gritando y buscando con ojos lagrimosos, se le veía muy asustada—. ¡Nekoooo! ¡Neko!

—M-Mei... —Kyouhei fue hacia ella.

— ¿Eh? —Ella miró a su lado donde apareció Kyouhei, se fijó de inmediato que tenía a Purrloin consigo—. Neko... ¡Neko! —Inmediatamente se lanzó, Purrloin se liberó de Kyouhei de mala manera y Mei lo abrazó con fuerza con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba muy aliviada—. ¡Oh, Neko! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Creí que te había perdido!

—...—Él observó la escena unos segundos en silencio, estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que había pasado—. Esto... Mei... ¿cómo perdiste a ese Purrloin? _*¿Por qué esos tipos tenían al Purrloin de Mei...? ¿Será verdad que se tratan de miembros del Team Plasma? ¿Están comenzando a robar otra vez?*_

—¿Eh? Eh... —Ella pensó un momento la respuesta—. Bueno... aparté la vista unos segundos y ya no estaba... sí, eso. Je... _*No puedo decirle a Kyouhei que me lo quitaron dos sujetos del Team Plasma*_ ¿Oh? ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

— ¿Eh? Ah... —Él pensó un momento la respuesta—. Habían dos tipos raros jugando con él... tal vez pensaron que era salvaje, así que tuve que quitárselo a la fuerza... sí, eso _*No puedo decirle a Mei que a Purrloin lo tomaron dos posibles sujetos del Team Plasma*._

— ¿Tú...? ¿Se los quitaste...? —Ella lo miró un momento con ternura—. Gracias... Kyo... en verdad.

— ¿Mei...?

—Y-Yo no sé qué haría sin Neko... estaba tan asustada de perderlo para siempre... realmente me has ayudado. Te la debo, en serio que te la debo. Si necesitas algo alguna vez...

—Je —De pronto sonrió al tener una idea—. ¡Ya sé! Hay algo que puedes hacer para pagarmelo.

— ¿Eh?

—Mei... ¡Vas a tener una cita conmigo!

— ¿U-Una cita...?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. Ha demostrado que solo ignora los problemas que tienen que ver con la policía, ¿y si realmente el Team Plasma ha regresado? ¿Acaso Kyouhei continuará con los brazos cruzados? De cariño pueden decirle Kyo, aunque Mei se refiere a él como "puerco".**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Tepig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 16 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 7 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Mareep): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 10 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de Hugh. Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. De forma imprudente se metió en un terrible problema, ¡menos mal Kyouhei le ha ayudado! ¿Significa que ella aceptará la cita? Kyouhei se refiere a ella como "gatita".**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Purrloin): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 19 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 15 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 8 en el siguiente mes! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: La cita de Kyouhei y Mei.**


	9. 08-La cita de Kyouhei y Mei

**Capítulo 08: La cita de Kyouhei y Mei.**

Es Domingo y un bello día para la Ciudad Engobe. Era soleado, los Pidove cantaban, había familias en las calles... ¡Todo era felicidad! Claro, el Mirador también era visitado por pocas personas ese día, entre ellas, Mei estaba mirando a su alrededor, algo incómoda mientras miraba su videomisor de vez en vez.

—Hmm... ¿Por qué tuve que venir...? —Ella recordó el día de ayer, cuando Kyouhei le ayudó a recuperar su Purrloin, gracias a eso ella aceptó tener una cita para ese día, razón por la que esperaba allí—. Ayer luché contra tipos del equipo Plasma, ¿y al día siguiente pierdo mi tiempo en citas? Uf... supongo que no se puede evitar. Además... esto es por agradecerle, obvio no significa nada, ¡Nada de nada! Luego podré preocuparme de lo que pasó ayer. Pero ni siguiera le puedo contar a papá, no quiero que sepa que casi me quitan a Neko, al menos puedo guardármelo hasta que tenga algo más de información... ¡Argh! —Volvió a revisar su hora en el videomisor—. ¡A propósito! ¡¿Quién se cree?! ¡Él me invitó y ahora llega tarde!

— ¡Hey! —En ese preciso momento Kyouhei apareció subiendo por las escaleras hacia el Mirador—. ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Esperaste mucho?

— ¡Llegas tarde, Kyo!

— ¿Tarde? —Miró el videomisor—. Oh, tranquila, son solo 10 minutos... todos se tardan al menos 10 minutos más de la hora.

— ¡Deberías ser más preocupado! Para que lo sepas yo trato de llegar 10 minutos antes a todos los lugares, no es bueno dejar esperando.

—Meh... prefiero estar del lado que no se queda esperando. Ese es el tuyo.

— ¡Mira, tú...! Te advierto que solo estoy aquí para devolverte el favor, además tenemos examen mañana y por tu culpa estoy perdiendo el tiempo en vez de estudiar.

—Tranquila, tranquila. No debes enojarte. ¡Además! El día de hoy nos divertiremos. Pero como ya has estado al menos 20 minutos en el Mirador, podemos dejarlo, vamos a comer —Se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Uf... santo cielo... este será un día muy largo —Lo siguió.

— _*Juju... ¡Este día será perfecto! No hay duda, estuve horas escribiendo el plan de cita perfecto, sin ningún fallo. Después de todo, esta será mi oportunidad de finalmente congeniar con Mei. El primer plan en mi lista es el almuerzo. Escogí un restaurante perfecto, donde sirven comida de primera calidad. Sí, será un poco caro, pero tendré que acabar mis ahorros, es un pequeño sacrificio con tal de que Mei lo pase increíble este día... ¿Eh?*_ —De pronto vio que Mei se iba hacia otro lado—. ¡¿M-Mei?!

— ¡Ven Kyo! ¡Comamos aquí! —Ella apuntó hacia un restaurante de Pizza.

— ¿Comida rápida? P-Pero Mei... ¿No prefieres un lugar...mejor?

—La Pizza es deliciosa, ¿no te gusta?

—Claro que sí, me gusta mucho comer mientras...

— ¿Juegas en la consola de casa? ¡La combinación perfecta!

— ¡Sí! ¡Tú sí me entiendes!

— ¿Lo ves? Vamos a comer entonces.

—P-Pero... pensaba en... el restaurante de lujo Moneda de Meowth...

— ¡¿Ese lugar tan caro?! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Yo no puedo pagar eso!

—Descuida, yo invitaré —Presumió.

— ¿Cuál es el punto? A ambos nos encanta la Pizza, la pasaremos muy bien y pagando menos, no es necesario complicarse tanto si de todas formas podemos disfrutar. ¡Ven! ¡Vamos! —Simplemente se dirigió hacia al restaurante.

—Ah... sí... hmm... —Tomó su libreta para revisar su lista—. Supongo que el restaurante de lujo es un fallo... uf... ni modo, debí considerar que no soy capaz de predecir a Mei, pero bueno —La guardó y solo entró en el restaurante también.

Así, ambos ordenaron y se sentaron en una mesa, donde les sirvieron una Pizza grande de la cual cada uno sacó un pedazo para comenzar.

— ¿Ves? Ahm —Mei dio un bocado—. Esto es mejor que un tonto restaurante para ricachones.

— ¿Siempre hablas con la boca llena, preciosa?

—Ah... Hmm —Lo miró enojada, con un leve sonrojo.

—Jajaja.

—Ah, pero mira quién habla, el que tiene un pedazo de comida en los dientes.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Revisó muy preocupado.

—Jajaja, te hice mirar~

—Vaya, muy lista para una gatita, ¿eh?

—Mira, el puerco está hablando. Ni siquiera sabe comer —Se le acercó a Kyouhei para sacarle un pedazo de comida de la mejilla, la cual metió a su boca para la luego sonreírle—. ¡Je!

—E-Eh... —En ese momento, Kyouhei se sintió completamente paralizado—. ¡Ah! —De pronto se levantó de golpe, tratando de tapar su cara que estaba completamente sonrojada—. ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Iré al baño! —Se fue lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Hmm? Oh... —De pronto fue ella la que se sonrojó—. ¡Ay! ¡No, no! ¡¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?!

Efectivamente Kyouhei fue al baño, pero solo a mojarse un poco la cara frente al espejo.

—Uf... ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Necesito mantenerme firme cuando estoy con Mei... uy, pero es tan linda... Además, ¿por qué solamente cuando me pasa algo que no planeé es cuando puedo hablarle bien? No es... ¿Eh? —Pensó unos momento—. Solo cuando... ¿no planeo...?

En ese momento Mei continuaba esperando en la mesa, se le veía algo nerviosa.

—Lo sabía —Una persona se paró a su lado.

— ¿Eh? —Mei observó, y se encontró con una chica, a la cual ya conocía—. Tú... la de la clase C...

—Utau... uf, qué niña.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Le preguntó muy molesta.

— ¿No me dijiste en la escuela que Kyouhei no te importaba para nada? ¡Pero mira! Ahora lo tienes para ti sola, ¿eh? Lo sabía, eres una manipuladora.

— ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!

— ¡Los vi entrar aquí y no me pareció correcto! Pff... apuesto que fue tu idea, a Kyouhei nunca se le ocurriría tener citas en lugares de comida rápida.

—Por favor, hay muchas parejas que comen en este lugar... ¡Y de todos modos, no lo somos! ¡Que yo esté aquí con Kyouhei no es de tu incumbencia! Además... ¿no te rechazó en la escuela? ¿Por qué deberías preocuparte de con quién salga él?

— ¡Es seguro por tu influencia! ¡Conozco a Kyouhei más de lo que crees! ¡Incluso antes de entrar a la escuela!

—Bien por ti, ¿quieres una tarjeta de felicitaciones o algo?

—Basta de burlarte. Tal vez tú lo estés manipulando y lo quieras para ti sola, pero para mí Kyouhei es muy importante, por eso te pedí que lo dejes en paz.

—No tengo nada más que decirte, mejor vete.

— ¡Pff! No me sorprende nada de ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo sé, Mei, vives sola con tu padre, ¿no Prácticamente desde que naciste. No me sorprende que seas tan molesta y malcriada.

— ¡Hey! —Se levantó ya muy enfadada—. ¡A mí si quieres insúltame! ¡Pero nunca te metas con mi padre!

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No lo sabías? No era más que una molestia cuando estaba en la escuela, los demás alumnos no lo aguantaban, además de que era un agresivo. Tú eres igual, por eso te lo estoy diciendo. Qué horror, si fuera mi caso, me daría una enorme vergüenza ir a la misma escuela. Es más, trataría de no hablar de mi familia.

— ¡Ya basta!

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a atacarme? De verdad eres una agresiva.

—E-Es que... —Eso la detuvo por completo.

—Oh, ya veo —Llamando toda la atención apareció Kyouhei junto a las dos chicas—. Así que ese el tipo de mujer que eres, qué horror, mejor me aseguro de que no me vean contigo.

— ¿Oh? ¡¿A-Abriste los ojos Kyouhei?! —Utau se le acercó, pero Kyouhei la hizo a un lado.

—Disculpa, pero Mei y yo ya nos íbamos —Fue junto a Mei, tomó la caja con la Pizza y se la entregó a Utau—. Tenemos prisa, así que te regalo esto.

—Pero...

—Hablo de ti. Utau de la clase C, ¿no? He hablado contigo en varias ocasiones, pero sinceramente espero dejar de hacerlo. Puedo hablar y salir con quien quiero, ya soy grande, tú no tienes por qué meterte. Tampoco tienes el derecho de hablar mal de gente a la que no conoces, Mei nunca te ha hecho nada. Ven, nos vamos —Tomó a Mei de la muñeca y se largó de ahí.

—K-Kyouhei...

Kyouhei y Mei se fueron del lugar, volviendo a caminar por las calles.

—Gracias... —Dijo Mei.

— ¿Sabes? —Kyouhei habló—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me encontraste durmiendo en tu casa? Esa noche... peleé con Lack-two, por eso huí... yo planeaba dormir en las calles, pero Hugh me encontró. Me invitó a comer y me platicó un poco, como quería ayudarme me dejó dormir con la promesa de volver a mi casa al día siguiente.

— ¿P-Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

—Porque sé cómo te sientes.

— ¿Eh?

—Ese día, estaba enfadado, no quería saber nada de nadie. Todos se la pasan diciendo lo sensacional que es Lack-two, que es una persona amable de la que se puede confiar, sin embargo yo sé que no es así... que más bien su actitud es fría y solo es un buen actor. Sentía ira, porque pensé ser la única persona que realmente lo conocía, era como si no pudiera hablar con nadie de lo que había pasado. Por eso me tranquilizó cuando encontré a Hugh, porque él lo conoce, de esa forma pude sentirme más cómodo y que el mundo no estaba contra mí. Es lo mismo, ¿no?

—Oh...

—La gente que no conoce a tu padre, dirá que es duro, un gruñón, o que es molesto... pero tú sabes que no es así, por eso te cuento esto. Quiero que sepas que no eres la única que lo sabe, yo también lo sé, de esta forma podrás sentirte un poco más cómoda. Puedes sabes que no estás sola.

—Hmph —Ella sonrió de forma emotiva—. Gracias, Kyo...

—Bueno, te tengo una sorpresa.

—Hey...

— ¿Eh?

—Te creo... dijiste que tu padre me mintió cuando saludó amablemente... que es todo lo contrario a como yo lo vi... si dices que no es así, entonces voy a creerte. Así tendrás a otra persona con la que sentirte bien, ¿sí?

—...Sí, gracias.

Luego de eso, por alguna razón Kyouhei guió a Mei de vuelta hacia el Mirador.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué debemos volver? —Preguntaba Mei.

—Aquí está... ¡La sorpresa! —Enseñó un Helicóptero que estaba esperando ahí, incluido a un piloto dentro.

— ¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿Es tuyo?!

—Meh... es del trabajo de Lack-two, tú tranquila.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿No crees que exageras?! ¡¿Cómo lograste que te lo prestaran?!

—Ehh... secreto.

* _Flash Back:_

— ¡Oye Looker! —Kyohei estaba con Looker sosteniendo un papel—. ¡Mañana tengo una misión importante y necesito que vayas al cuartel para pedir uno de los Helicópteros!

— ¡¿Qué?! —Eso sorprendió a Looker—. ¡I-Imposible! ¡Solo los de mayor rango o con un permiso pueden pedir ese tipo de transportes!

—Pero tengo el permiso de Lack-two, mira, su firma —Le enseñó el papel.

— ¿Eh? ¡AH! ¡Es la firma del inspector! ¡Entonces sí tienes un permiso! ¡Si es su orden la cumpliré, dime en qué sitio necesitarás que esté el Helicóptero!

—Mañana en el Mirador como a las 2:30 estará bien —Sin que Looker lo viera sonrió maliciosamente.

Lo que el pobre de Looker no sabía, es que Kyouhei es el más grande experto en falsificar la firma de Lack-two, prácticamente le sale igual, por lo que para él no fue ningún problema engañarlo. Es el mismo método que ha usado cada vez que necesita firmar un justificativo para la escuela.

 _*Fin Flash Back:_

—* _Meh... mejor ni le digo a Mei. Ella es tan correcta que diría "Uy, falsificar firmas es ilegal, uy, uy, uy"*_ Bueno —Subió al Helicóptero y le ofreció la mano—. ¿Lista? Vamos.

—Ah... Sí... —Tomó su mano para subir.

El helicóptero partió, ambos recorrieron una parte de Unova por los aires, cruzando el mar con destino a Ciudad Mayólica. Fue ahí donde aterrizaron y tuvieron que bajar.

—A ver... —Mei vio por alrededor—. Efectivamente en este lugar hay muchos lugares de interés... ¿dónde iremos? ¡Oh! ¡¿Iremos al metro de batalla?! —Se le vio emocionada.

— ¡No señor! Esta vez yo escojo y no estoy dispuesto a usar mi día libre para luchar, ¡es aquí donde iremos! —Presentó muy entusiasmado parándose junto a la entrada del Parque de Diversiones, muy famoso en la ciudad.

— ¿El Parque de Diversiones?

— ¡Muy famoso en toda Unova! Y no debes preocuparte por el dinero porque su entrada es completamente gratuita, ¿vamos? De vez en cuando, es bueno olvidar los estudios y batallas para divertirse un poco, ¿no?

—...Je, ¡vamos! ¡Ah! ¡Pero que sea la montaña rusa! —Corrió hacia dentro muy emocionada.

— ¿La montaña...? Ok —No parecía convencido, pero solo le quedó aceptar y seguirla.

Ambos subieron a la montaña rusa como pidió Mei, al iniciar el juego con fuerza Kyouhei no lucía muy agradado y permanecía sujetado, mientras que Mei alzó alto los brazos mientras gritaba por la diversión. Al terminar el juego, Mei inmediatamente recomendó otro tras otro, como la casa encantada, las tazas giratorias e incluso el carrusel, pero como petición de descanso Kyouhei prefirió caminar un poco antes del siguiente juego, así pudieron ver otro tipo de atracciones como juegos con premios, ahí Mei decidió probar suerte con un juego de tiro al blanco, ahí se tiraba un corchete con una escopeta de fantasía para derribar un montón de vasos, pero aunque ella trató y trató no pudo con ninguno, por lo que solo le quedaba irse desanimada, ahí Kyouhei pidió la escopeta y pagó por el siguiente turno y como si se tratara de algo que él ya había hecho por toda su vida logró dar en todos los blancos dando con el premio mayor, eso emocionó a Mei. Como premio él pidió un enorme peluche de Qwilfish que ofrecían, el cual entregó a Mei de inmediato, y de forma contenta ella lo colgó en su espalda como si fuera mochila. Con todo esto, la tarde estaba a punto de caer en el parque.

— ¡Uf! —Mei se estiró un poco—. Eso fue sensacional, ¿es primera vez que juegas tiro al blanco?

—Nop, he ido a lugares especiales para aprender a disparar, como practicaba el tiro al plato, es por eso que estoy acostumbrado a apuntar con una escopeta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?

—Como hobby. Cuando era niño jugaba mucho a los policías, así que de vez en cuando me llevaban a ese tipo de lugares de tiro al blanco, me divertía.

— ¡Suena genial! Gracias por cierto, jaja —Sonrió con sus mejillas rosadas—. Oh, se hará tarde... ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a la montaña rusa una vez más! —Corrió emocionada hacia la montaña rusa.

— ¡Espera! —Pero Kyouhei la detuvo tomándole del brazo—. ¿Podemos ir a un juego más relajado? Qué tal... ¿si vamos a la Noria?

— ¿La Noria?

Si por algo era famoso el parque de diversiones de esa ciudad, era por su Noria. Decían que la vista que se podía ver llegaba a ser maravillosa y es por eso que muchas personas iban al parque solo por la Noria. Aunque solo se puede subir en pareja, por lo que otros ofrecen una batalla a cambio de subir en la Noria con esa persona, así de famosa es. Para Kyouhei y Mei no era problema, ambos subieron y el juego comenzó, llevándolos cada vez más y más alto.

— ¡Waaaa! —Mei vio hacia abajo por la ventana, tenía las mejillas rojas por la emoción—. Qué maravilla, la vista es definitivamente hermosa.

—...Mei.

— ¿Eh? —Ella miró a Kyouhei quien estaba sentado enfrente, se le veía tan serio que Mei no pudo evitar ignorar la vista de afuera por él.

—Quería hablarte... de algo... es muy serio.

—Kyo...

—Quiero que sepas... que nunca mentí, tú de verdad me gustas... mucho, voy completamente en serio.

— ¿Eh? —Ella se sonrojó un poco por la sorpresa.

—Sin embargo... todas las cosas que dijiste sobre mí son verdad. Por mucho tiempo, para mí las cosas eran tan fáciles que encontraba la vida aburrida, es por eso que comencé a cortejar mujeres para pasar el tiempo, eso también me parecía fácil. Pronto me convertí en una especie de robot, que era incapaz de sentir emoción por algo de la vida real, que prefería encerrarse jugando un tonto videojuego... es por eso que me sorprendí cuando te conocí, yo sí quería conquistarte en principio por orgullo, pero poco a poco, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, eso me hizo cambiar. Amo disfrutar la vida, amo discutir contigo, amo que te enfades cuando me burlo de ti, amo ir a tu casa, amo que siempre me sorprendas... eres tan bella que yo no puedo manejarlo... jamás había sentido algo así. Por un tiempo, quise saber de qué forma podía acercarme a ti, pero siempre fallaba... ahora me doy cuenta por qué. Toda mi vida me ha gustado hacer las cosas fríamente calculadas, me ha gustado ir a la segura y no tomar riesgos, pero para relacionarme... no debería ser así, tengo que ser yo mismo. Cuando estoy contigo... solo actúo sin pensar y me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que es eso, por primera vez en tantos años siento que soy feliz. Por eso ahora quiero ser honesto contigo. Mei... —La tomó de ambas manos.

—Oh... —Ella solo siguió observando, cada vez sentía que se sonrojaba más.

—Sé perfectamente que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero no importa. Solo te pido si podemos ser amigos, nada más que amigos, con eso yo estaría muy conforme. Quiero que sigamos saliendo para divertirnos como hoy, quiero que ambos nos juntemos para ponernos a jugar videojuegos, quiero invitarte a mi casa, quiero que me invites a la tuya y tal vez comer contigo y tu padre otra vez. Quisiera probar alguno de esos deliciosos Bentos que haces de vez en cuando. Todo eso... son cosas que me gustarían. Así que... todo lo que he dicho ahora es la verdad, quiero ser lo más honesto contigo. Espero me creas y podamos ser buenos amigos.

—...Claro —Ella sujetó las manos de Kyouhei también, sonriendo ligeramente, de forma muy amable—. Kyo... te creo. Gracias por abrirte a mí de esta forma... de que me permitas conocerte mejor... me encantaría ser tu amiga.

—Oh... —Un brillo pasó por sus ojos—. Gracias...

—Gracias a ti —Sonrió.

Cuando terminó el paseo en la Noria, ambos continuaron paseando por el parque durante la tarde. En sí, era un buen momento para marcharse.

— ¿Eh? —De pronto le surgió una idea a Mei—. Kyo, espérame aquí, ¿sí? Vuelvo enseguida —Ella corrió para alejarse entre la gente.

—Je... —Kyouhei se sentó en una banca para esperar—. Bueno, qué niña, jaja.

—Veo que te estás divirtiendo mucho —De pronto escuchó una voz detrás suyo, alguien sentado en la banca que estaba de espaldas a la suya—. ¿No? ¿Policía?

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei volteó ligeramente la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer castaña—. ¿Qué...?

—No te muevas mucho, policía.

—...Agradecería que no me llamaras policía, detesto eso —Decidió hablarse mirando al frente, siguiéndole el juego para que la gente no note algo extraño—. Tú... ¿no eres parte de la gente que tiene que ver con el equipo Plasma?

—Qué forma tan infantil de llamarnos. Pero sí... yo fui una miembro del equipo Plasma, al igual que tu querida madre. Sin embargo yo estuve también del lado del Neo equipo Plasma, siempre siguiendo las órdenes de nuestro gran Ghetsis. Pero claro... los sucios Pokédex Holder tuvieron que llegar y arruinarlo todo, qué lastima. Sí... tu padre y tu madre estuvieron en esa batalla... hijo de Pokédex Holder.

—No sé para qué me hablas de toda esa tontería, a mí nunca me importó la batalla que hubo en contra del equipo Plasma, yo ni siquiera existía. Es más, yo no les he hecho nada, es inútil que estés aquí para hablarme.

—Hmph... lo sé. Sé que has estado haciendo la vista gorda todo este tiempo y de esta forma mi equipo ha logrado pasearse por las calles con total libertad, es algo que debemos agradecerte, gracias a ti la policía ha sido el menor de nuestros problemas. Pero... sigues estando en el ojo, ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres luchar? Te aviso que no les he hecho nada porque no me molestan, pero si lo que quieren es molestarme pues ahí tendré que meterme.

— ¿Así de egoísta eres?

—No seré un policía ejemplar solo para darle la satisfacción a mi padre, no me importa si un grupo de criminales puede pasearse dónde quiera.

—Ya veo... —Aquella mujer sonrió—. ¿Sabes? He notado que te has divertido mucho con tu amiguita, ¿es importante para ti?

— ¿Eh? —Eso hizo reaccionar un poco a Kyouhei, pero debía permanecer firme, incluso si comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, ya estaba sudando un poco—. Qué tontería... ¿no me conoces? Tengo citas casi todos los días con cualquier mujer, es lo mismo hoy, solo estoy jugando con esa chica, no tiene nada de especial.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces... ¿por qué el día de ayer sí atacaste a mis subordinados a pesar de haberlos ignorado todo este tiempo?

—Oh... eso...

—Ellos le quitaron un Purrloin, tú lo reconociste y es por eso que atacaste. Fue por la chica, ¿no?

—S-Solo quería impresionarla... fue coincidencia que ellos tomaran el Purrloin... de todos modos, ¿qué tiene que ver?

—Te lo dije, ¿no? Actualmente te tenemos el ojo. No solo por ser policía, sino también un hijo de Pokédex Holder. Por eso mismo, las personas que se acerquen a ti también están en nuestra mira, como esa señorita.

—Pero qué...

Mientras tanto Mei no estaba demasiado lejos, solo había ido a comprar un par de helados en un puesto del parque, luego volvió de inmediato hacia donde Kyouhei debía estar esperándola.

— ¡Kyo! —Ella le gritó de lejos, se dirigía allí muy alegre con dos conos de helado en sus manos.

—Mei... —Kyouhei la vio venir, lo cual le hizo espantarse un poco, observó a la mujer que estaba detrás suyo la cual sonrió y se levantó—. Oh... ¡No te acerques! ¡Mei!

— ¿Eh? —A Mei le sorprendió ese grito tan desesperado de Kyouhei, pero sí se detuvo como le ordenó.

— ¡¿Qué quieren?! —Kyouhei inmediatamente giró hacia la mujer, ya había perdido por completo los estribos—. ¡Los he dejado en paz, ¿no?! ¡No tienen razón para molestarme!

—Ay, chico... ninguna de estas personas a mi alrededor me ha hecho nada... ¿crees que eso me va a impedir a hacer lo que voy a hacer? —Lo miró con una sonrisa que aterraba, sosteniendo una PokéBall.

— ¡Hasta aquí! —Kyouhei dio un salto para alejarse unos centímetros de ella—. ¡Estás bajo arresto! ¡Arma secreta de la policía internacional #11, esposas ajustables! —Rápidamente sacó unas esposas, las cuales podían alargarse y fueron directamente hacia esa mujer, para poder atraparla, sin embargo antes de que pudieran llegar, aquellas esposas fueron golpeadas por algo invisible—. ¡¿Qué?! Oh —De pronto sintió algo y él inmediatamente dio un salto con giro hacia atrás para poder esquivarlo, tenía una increíble condición física—. ¿Algo invisible? Vamos a ver... ¡Arma secreta de la policía internacional #1, excelente scope! —Ahora sacó un artefacto parecido a unos telescopios que se colocó en el rostro, esto le permitía ver otras cosas que el ojo humano no podía ver en la batalla, como Pokémon invisibles—. Ya te vi... ¡Deshazte de él! —Sacó a su Tepig de la PokéBall el cual atacó con un potente ataque de Ascuas, esto permitió que el Pokémon, Kecleon perdiera su forma invisible—. Tuviste un Pokémon fuera desde el principio —Guardó el objeto en su mochila nuevamente.

— ¡Interesante! —La mujer exclamó—. A pesar de todo, llevas tus juguetitos de la policía y sabes usarlos a la perfección, sin mencionar esos movimientos... es extraño —De pronto entró en un tono más serio—. Todo eso que acabas de hacer... son los policías más expertos quienes pueden, ¿cómo alguien como tú tiene el bajo rango de aprendiz? Con esa habilidad... tú incluso podrías llegar a el rango de inspector.

—Pff... no me molestes con eso.

— ¡Kyo! —Sin esperar más, Mei comenzó a correr de inmediato hacia allí al notar la extraña batalla—. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Oh, ¡¿No te lo dije, Mei?! ¡No te acerques!

—Je —La mujer aprovechó esa distracción de Kyouhei para sacar a su otro Pokémon de la PokéBall, un Gurdurr, el cual fue en dirección hacia Mei.

— ¿Eh? —Mei miró al Pokémon de frente sorprendida, este por consiguiente le dio un fuerte golpe con la viga metálica que siempre trae, haciéndola volar algo lejos de él, dejando a ambos conos de helado tirados en el suelo.

— ¡Mei! —Kyouhei inmediatamente reaccionó con ira y desesperación, y sin pensarlo partió a correr hacia allá.

—Que no se te olvide que tus oponentes son dos —Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Oh —Deteniendo a Kyouhei, Kecleon le tomó de la pierna con su lengua y luego lo aventó lejos hacia atrás, arrojándolo con fuerza, lo que lo hizo chocar directo con los pilares de acero que sostenían la montaña rusa—. Agh... —Él solo trató de levantarse algo adolorido por ese golpe—. M-Maldición... ¡Oh! —Al abrir los ojos vio que Gurdurr había comenzado a hacer destrozos en todas partes, por lo que la gente del parque de diversiones estaba huyendo asustada—. Pero qué...

Tratando de detener a Gurdurr, apareció el Purrloin de Mei tratando de atacar, pero este se lo deshizo fácil y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Mei, aunque Purrloin pudo sostenerse y seguir en pie.

—M-Maldición... —Mei se sobó la cabeza de donde salía sangre de su frente—. Esa mujer... es la de ayer... ¿Acaso el equipo Plasma está en esto?

En ese instante Gurdurr destruyó con sus potentes golpes tipo lucha la montaña rusa, pero por lo menos la gente ya había logrado evacuar de ahí, sin embargo el tren de la montaña salió disparado directo hacia Mei, quien no reaccionó para moverse.

— ¡Mei! —Kyouhei trató de ir aunque sea a gatas, pero sintió un ruido hacia atrás por lo que volteó y vio a la montaña rusa que se iba a desmoronar encima de él, ya no había tiempo para huir—. Oh no...

Era la perdición para los dos chicos, sin embargo sus Pokémon no iban a dejar que eso pasara. Prácticamente al mismo tiempo, Tepig y Purrloin comenzaron a brillar y entonces adoptaron una nueva forma. Tepig evolucionó a Pignite y Purrloin a Liepard, ¡eras más poderosos! Entonces Liepard saltó y con una cola Férrea golpeo el tren de la montaña rusa y lo disparó hacia abajo antes de que pudiera caer sobre su entrenadora, mientras que Pignite aprovechó su nueva fuerza al convertirse en un tipo lucha y cuando Kyouhei se dio cuenta vio a Pignite quien sujetaba todo el peso de la montaña con un gran esfuerza.

— ¡N-Neko...! ¡Tú...! —Mei se vio muy sorprendida al ver a su nuevo Liepard frente a ella, más con esa forma de protegerla.

—Kabu... —Pero Kyouhei era el más sorprendido, no podía creer el esfuerzo que Pignite hacía al sujetar tanto peso, era algo que no se esperaba para nada—. Ugh... —Sin embargo no podía seguir allí, tuvo que levantarse a pesar del golpe recibido anteriormente y corrió hasta alejarse de cualquier peligro, fue ahí cuando Pignite decidió dejar caer todo ese peso y volvió de inmediato con su entrenador—. Ah... ah... ah... —Pero Kyouhei tenía la respiración completamente agitada, no estaba pensando, sudaba, estaba pálido—. ¡Oh! ¿Dónde...? —Buscó a su alrededor, pero ya no vio a Kecleon ni a Gurdurr, entonces se dio cuenta de que la mujer que causó todo esto estaba arriba en el cielo montando un Mandibuzz.

—Eso fue muy divertido —Le dijo—. Pero que te quede claro, no será la última vez que juguemos, seguiremos vigilándote de cerca—. Dicho esto, ella se marchó, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerla.

—Oh, oh... —Kyouhei ahí trató de relajar un poco más su respiración, ya todo había pasado.

— ¡Kyo! —Pero ahí Mei por fin logró llegar junto a él.

— ¡Mei! —Kyouhei se vio completamente aliviado, fue junto a ella con una leve sonrisa—. Oh... —Pero al verla notó que caía sangre desde su frente, eso lo dejó completamente helado.

— ¿Qué fue eso de recién? ¿Por qué esa mujer...? ¿Eh? —Notó la reacción de Kyouhei y cómo la miraba—. Oh, no debes preocuparte. Fue un golpe leve, no me hizo gran daño.

—C-Claro... —Pero él sentó en el suelo, sudando, no decía ninguna palabra.

— ¿K-Kyo...? Oh... —Mei miró hacia arriba, en dirección donde se había ido esa mujer—. _*Esa mujer... debería seguirla, tengo que hacerlo, pero... Kyo está mal, se le ve pálido y actúa raro, nunca lo había visto así... si realmente quiero considerarme su amiga no puedo dejarlo solo en un momento así, necesita descansar*_ Kyo... vamos a casa, ¿sí?

—Sí... vamos...

En el camino de regreso no intercambiaron ninguna palabra, todo era completamente incómodo y estaba claro que se había terminado esa divertida tarde. Al llegar a Ciudad Engobe, cada uno fue a su casa nada más. Para suerte de Mei, ya fue atendida de antemano y traía un parche en la frente, por lo que le fue más fácil decirle una mentira a Hugh sobre lo que había pasado, y como estaba cansada solo llegó a su habitación para dejarse caer en la cama, abrazando aquel peluche de Qwilfish que le había regalado Kyouhei el día de hoy.

—Ugh... no sé cómo, pero pude engañar a papá, creo que será lo mejor por el momento —Ella estaba demasiado desanimada—. Kyo... _*No dijo ninguna palabra en todo el camino hasta aquí... eso no es típico de él... creo que el incidente en el parque de diversiones lo afectó demasiado, pero no sé qué hacer para que se anime... uy*_ —Miró de reojo al Qwilfish falso—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún consejo? Tampoco conozco bien a Kyo, pero... hmm... —Ella recordó la conversación que tenían en la Noria, el momento donde Kyouhei le dijo "Quisiera probar alguno de esos deliciosos Bentos que haces de vez en cuando" eso la hizo recapacitar—. Uh... ¡Ay! ¡Ay! —Se sonrojó por completo—. ¡P-Pero solo sería para hacerle un favor y agradecerle! ¡N-No significaría nada...! Hmmm...

Ya decidida, se levantó y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, entró, pero tuvo que pasar junto a Hugh por la sala, ahí se asomó afuera nuevamente mirándolo con reojo.

—...¿Qué? —Hugh decidió preguntar, sin entender nada.

— ¡L-La cocina es mía! ¡Está prohibida la entrada! —Dijo que forma inusualmente a la defensiva y nerviosa, acto seguido entró de nuevo a la cocina y cerró la puerta.

—Ah... claro... no lo iba a hacer de todas formas, pero bueno.

Mei permaneció dentro de la cocina varios segundos en silencio, luego soltó un fuerte suspiro para relajarse y comenzó. Se puso su delantal y acto seguido se puso a cocinar algunos platillos. A la larga tomó dos recipientes para crear un par de Bentos. Uno de ellos con la forma de un Tepig para el cual puso un total esfuerzo y trabajó con delicadeza para que el Pokémon quedara perfectamente hecho, mientras que en el otro hizo un Trapinch nuevamente, para prepararlo rápido. Al terminar pudo descansar un poco, guardó los dos almuerzos listos para mañana, eso le hizo feliz.

Por parte de Kyouhei, cuando llegó a su casa subió inmediatamente a su cuarto sin hablar con sus padres, se lanzó a la cama, pero se le veía desesperado, con una actitud impulsiva, arrepintiéndose de todo.

—Maldición... —Dio un golpe en su cama por el coraje—. Yo... —Él pensó en el momento en que le agradecieron por dejar que los villanos hagan lo que quieran, que eso les dio más libertad para que la policía no fuera un problema—. Tuve tantos momentos... ¡Tantas oportunidades para atraparlos y descubrir sus planes! Pero no... todo este tiempo los evité, hice como si no me importara, y por eso... y por eso hoy... ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó alto y temblaba, solo podía pensar en la imagen de Mei sangrando por la cabeza—. Equipo Plasma... ellos... yo debo atraparlos.

En otra habitación estaba Lack-two escribiendo algunas cosas en su computadora, al parecer del trabajo. En ese momento Kyouhei entró, traía consigo una gran pila de papeles, parecía ser un informe, entonces lo dejó junto a Lack-two con gran fuerza para que este lo notara.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Le preguntó Lack-two algo sorprendido.

—Mi reporte —Le dijo Kyouhei—. Hubo un ataque en el almacén, además han estado en varios lugares de Ciudad Engobe. También aparecieron en el rancho Ocre. Además, hoy aparecieron en el parque de diversiones de Ciudad Mayólica, podrás verlo en las noticias, gente casi muere allí. Además de eso, logré hablar con una mujer... al parecer es la líder de todo esto. Ella lo dijo, fue miembro del Neo equipo Plasma y ahora mismo la probabilidad de que sea el equipo Plasma el que esté involucrado con todo esto es alta. Pero bueno, podrás ver todo más detallado en el reporte.

—...¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Debo atraparlos... —Apretó fuerte el puño—. Debo atrapar al equipo Plasma así sea lo último que haga. Es por eso que a partir de ahora haré mi parte, trabajaré con la policía internacional, así todo terminará de una vez por todas.

—...Muy bien. Gray 2, quiero que a partir de ahora estés en comunicación conmigo si algo pasa, si dices que casi matan a mucha gente, este ya no es un caso que puede tomarse a la ligera. Informaré de todo a los superiores.

— ¡Sí! —Asintió con mucho respeto—. Jefe.

El siguiente día, Lunes, era momento de ir a la escuela. Esta vez, Mei se levantó más motivada que nunca, hasta Hugh notó su buen humor cuando se fue de casa. Mei llegó a la escuela pensando aún en lo que pasó ayer.

—Me pregunto si Kyo estará mejor... —Se decía para sí misma—. Bueno, pero será divertido —Sonrió levemente algo sonrojada—. Creo que podremos pasar el día sin pelear, después de todo es mi primer amigo en la escuela, oh... —Justo notó a Kyouhei a lo lejos, quien se dirigía a la entrada—. Ahí está, ¡Kyo! —Saludó alegremente alzándole el brazo, pero Kyouhei la vio un momento y luego volteó de forma indiferente, siguiendo su camino—. ¿Ah...? M-Me ha ignorado...

El resto del día no fue distinto, pues Mei y Kyouhei no intercambiaron ninguna palabra incluso si se sentaban paralelamente, pero era Kyouhei quien se encontraba evitando a Mei esta vez, y ella se veía tímida de ver lo que pasaba, incluso si Kyouhei hablaba con todo el resto de la clase como si nada, lo que ha hecho durante todo el año. De esta manera, la hora del almuerzo llegó.

—* _Qu... ¿Qué está pasando...?_ —Mei no se lo podía creer—. _Esto es completamente diferente a cómo lo imaginé... tal vez se siente mal por lo de ayer todavía... pero ha hablado con el resto de las chicas como si nada... no, no, Mei... descuida, recuerda que Kyo es quien siempre se acercó, incluso ayer, supongo que es mi turno, no puedo solo esperar. Adelante, con valentía*_ —Se levantó y y tomó el almuerzo que había traído para Kyouhei.. Se dirigió junto a él, quien estaba riendo con algunas chicas a su alrededor, por lo que a ella le tocó interrumpir—. K-Kyo...

—Oh... —Kyouhei y las demás chicas la miraron.

—E-Ehm... —Eso puso más nerviosa a Mei, hasta se había sonrojado—. Esto... ¿te parece bien si comemos el almuerzo juntos...? Eh...

—... ¡Ah! ¡Mei! —Kyouhei se levantó alegremente—. ¿Me esperan? Tengo que hablar de algo con Mei. Vamos —Se dirigió a un lugar apartado del salón, ahí nadie les prestó atención porque todos se la pasaban conversando y molestando entre ellos.

—L-Lo siento... n-no quería molestar... —Agachó la cabeza algo apenada, escondiendo los almuerzos detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Eh? B-Bueno... creí que te sentías mal por lo de ayer, por eso quise...

—Ah, ya recuerdo... jump —Soltó una pequeña sonrisa, luego la miró de frente—. Lo siento, pero será mejor si no me hablas más.

— ¿Cómo?

—Hablo de la vergüenza, ¿te imaginas me vieran contigo? Perdería toda mi reputación. ¿Ves allá? Hay muchas chicas esperándome, ¿qué te hace creer preferiría ir a almorzar contigo?

—...P-Pero yo... creí...

—Ya entiendo, es por lo de ayer. Jajaja, ¿de verdad te la creíste? —Comenzó a presumir con gran soberbia—. Eso me agrada. Escucha... Mei... ya no es divertido, ¿me entiendes? Aceptaste, te agradé, ¿qué más quisiera de ti? Oh, sí... ¿crees que tú me gustas? ¿De verdad creíste por un momento que decía la verdad? Por favor, con tantas bellezas, ¿fijarme en ti? Mírate, me has mirado todo el día, no me gustan las chicas tan fáciles. Ahora puedo disfrutar más, no tengo ganas de llevarme bien con una chica tan fea como tú...

— ¡AH! —Ahí Mei solo reaccionó, no pensó, le arrojó el almuerzo a Kyouhei ensuciándole con la comida, lo que llamó la atención de toda la clase—. Ah... ah... ¡POR MÍ PUEDES MORIRTE, IDIOTA! —Con lágrimas en sus ojos que Kyouhei pudo notar muy bien, ella salió corriendo del salón.

— ¡Kyouhei! —Las chicas de la clase inmediatamente fueron junto a él—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a esa chica?! —Criticó otra—. ¡Esta vez se pasó de la raya!

—Tranquilo, te limpiaré —Tomó un pañuelo para quitar la comida de encima de Kyouhei.

—Ya —Kyouhei tenía la mirada baja, simplemente hizo a un lado a las chicas y se fue a sentar en su lugar, ellas se miraron muy preocupadas por esa inusual reacción de su parte—. _*Perdóname... Mei... después de todo tú y yo no estábamos hechos para estar juntos... nunca debí intentarlo...*_

Por parte de Mei, corrió por gran parte de la escuela hasta llegar al baño de niñas, donde entró y se encerró en una de las cabinas. Se sentó en el piso y cruzó sus brazos para sujetarse de ambos hombros mientras lloraba y lloraba, sin parar.

—Snf... lo sabía... siempre lo supe... entonces por qué... ¿Por qué tuve que creer...? Snf...

Ella solo permaneció allí un buen rato, mientras cubría su cara y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Mientras tanto en el muelle de Ciudad Hormigón, un barco arribó y de allí comenzaron a salir los pasajeros para dirigirse a la ciudad. De ahí, salió una hermosa mujer que tenía una bella cabellera larga de color morado y unos ojos rojizos, cuando comenzó a caminar, un Liepard fue junto a ella, eso llamó mucho la atención de los hombres de alrededor.

—Oye, mira... ¿no crees que es muy hermosa? —Había una conversación entre dos amigos que hablaban murmurando.

—Lo es... ah... ¿crees que sería buena idea hablarle?

—Ah... no lo sé... oh, ahora lo recuerdo. Ella ha participado en varios Musicales Pokémon, oh... pero no me la imaginaba tan bella de cerca...

— ¿Significa que es algo famosa? Ah... así no tendríamos oportunidad... realmente es muy hermosa.

Ella continuó su camino hasta la salida de la ciudad, allí se detuvo para observar un poco más el paisaje.

—Jeje... debo llegar pronto a Ciudad Engobe —Dijo con una sonrisa—. Apuesto que Mei y mi hermano estarán sorprendidos...

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **"Welcome to the trama" xD Quería hacer un agradecimiento especial en este episodio debido a que el apoyo y comentarios aumentaron bastante en el anterior. Espero que siga así, porque es lo que más me motiva a continuar el fic. Claro, aún continuaré subiendo capítulo una vez al mes debido al hiatus constante de la saga B2W2 del manga, pero espero no dure mucho y poder subir capítulos más seguidos para ustedes. Eso y nuevamente muchas gracias. ¡Espero continuar leyendo sus lindos comentarios! ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?**

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. Después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo por acercarse a Mei, él mismo pide que se aleje... ¿Qué hará? ¿Logrará acabar con el complot que se está desatando? De cariño pueden decirle Kyo, aunque Mei se refiere a él como "puerco".**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Pignite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 17 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 7 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Mareep): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 10 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de Hugh. Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. ¡Ha corrido llorando debido a las palabras de Kyouhei! ¿Cómo podrá reponerse ahora? Kyouhei se refiere a ella como "gatita".**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Liepard): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 15 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 9 en el siguiente mes! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: Lack-two y Hugh contra...**


	10. 09-Lack-two y Hugh contra

**Capítulo 09: Lack-two y Hugh contra...**

Ese día Lunes en la escuela hubo un conflicto entre alumnos de la clase. Durante la hora del almuerzo algunas chicas habían salido del salón y se la pasaron conversando entre ellas sobre el pleito que tuvieron Mei y Kyouhei.

— ¡Esa Mei se pasó esta vez! —Una se encontraba quejando—. Antes no me importaba, pues solo era molesta, pero ahora agredió al pobre de Kyouhei, y como él es muy amable no quiso decirle nada.

—Es verdad —Asintió otra—. No creí que Mei fuera tan mala, pero...

—Yo tampoco, pero ya estoy cansada de dejarla libremente hacer lo que quiere. No es justo.

—Oh, miren —Una de las chicas apuntó—. Ahí va el profesor, debemos decirle.

— ¡Profesor Cheren! —Las cuatro chicas fueron junto a Cheren, se les veía muy enfadadas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Les preguntó Cheren algo sorprendido.

— ¡Debe castigar a Mei! —Dijo una—. ¡Le arrojó el almuerzo a Kyouhei y le dijo que se muriera! ¡¿Usted se da cuenta?! ¡Esa chica solo causa problemas y ahora va y se mete con Kyouhei que siempre trata de ser amable con ella!

— ¡Es cierto! —Las demás dieron su apoyo.

— ¿Kyouhei y Mei? Hmm... —Cheren pensó unos momentos—. ¿Y saben la razón por la que Mei actuó así?

— ¡Es obvio! ¡Porque es una agresiva y así actúan!

—Entonces no vieron el incidente completo.

— ¿Eh? Pero...

—Chicas, entiendo que quieran defender a Kyouhei, pero no puedo solo ir y castigarla sin preguntarle su punto de vista. No digo que lo que hizo estuvo bien, pero tal vez tuvo una razón para actuar de esa manera.

— ¡Imposible! ¡Kyouhei siempre es amable, es ella la que siempre le insulta, seguramente lo hizo porque sí!

—Sin embargo no tienen pruebas de eso. Después del examen llamaré a Kyouhei y a Mei para que me hablen del asunto. Descuiden, entre ellos deberán solucionarlo, ¿sí? —Dicho esto, solo siguió su camino, dejando a las chicas allí.

— ¡Es el colmo! Ya no soporto más, no quiero que esa chica siga en la escuela.

—Hmm... —Otra se puso a pensar—. Todos los que la clase lo vieron, por lo que todos saben bien qué clase de chica es Mei. Esto definitivamente no se quedará así.

Mientras tanto, Mei estaba en el baño, se lavaba la cara fuertemente, luego se miró al espejo y notó sus ojos algo hinchados, por lo que inmediatamente practicó una sonrisa, aunque algo forzosa.

—Je —Hizo algunas caras practicando una sonrisa y luego cerró la llave, entonces salió del baño y caminó por los pasillos en dirección a su salón—. No puedo dejar que me afecte tanto. Después de todo, nunca me cayó bien Kyouhei, será exactamente igual que antes, solo que él no me molestará más, lo que es bueno. Ahora tenemos examen, no puedo desconcentrarme con cosas así —Pero al entrar al salón sintió un aura fría, notando la mirada de varios de sus compañeros, con total repugnación, acompañado de algunos murmullos, eso le hizo sentir incómoda—. P-Pero qué... —Se fijó en Kyouhei, pero él solo estaba sentado en su lugar sin siquiera mirarla—. Bueno, no importa... —Caminó un poco, pero alguien le hizo un hincapié para hacerla tropezar, pero aunque ella no cayó al suelo, sí miró hacia atrás algo enfadada, notando aún más las risas de sus compañeros—. _*¿P-Por qué...*_ Ah... —Finalmente vio que su pupitre estaba rayado con algunos insultos, diciéndole que se fuera y entre otras cosas, esto la hizo temblar.

—Muy bien —Justo en ese momento Cheren entró al salón, traía los papeles con los exámenes para hacer ahora—. Espero que se hayan preparado, vayan a sus lugares para comenzar... ¿Oh? —Entonces notó a Mei quien estaba parada junto a su lugar mirando hacia su pupitre de forma extraña—. Mei... ¿sucede algo?

— ¿Eh? —Fue ahí que Mei reaccionó—. ¡Ah! ¡Nada, nada! ¡Jaja! —Rápidamente se sentó en su lugar y tapó el pupitre con ambos brazos con una sonrisa nerviosa—. _*N-No puedo meter al profesor Cheren en mis problemas, pero...*_ —Observó hacia atrás, aunque no se notara, ella seguía sintiendo aquellos murmullos de sus compañeros, sentía aquellas burlas que aumentaban en su cabeza, pero entonces notó que el examen ya estaba sobre su mesa y era su deber completarlo, por lo que comenzó a escribir, pero era algo que le costaba, seguía incómoda por todo ese ambiente que tenía alrededor—. _*¿Por qué...? ¿Fue por lo de Kyouhei? Pero... yo no hice nada, fue Kyouhei... yo no quería hablarle, él se me acercó, todo este tiempo lo hizo para... sin embargo nunca me han creído, no puedo decirles eso ahora... pero yo no tengo la culpa, no la tengo... yo no hice nada*_ —Seguía pensando y repitiéndose eso en la cabeza mientras continuaba sintiendo aquellas burlas, las cuales le trajeron algunos recuerdos de cuando era niña, fue ahí cuando soltó el lápiz y se levantó de la silla con gran brusquedad, lo que llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el salón—. Yo... —Su puño no paraba de temblar—. ¡Ya no lo soporto más!

Con un largo silencio, Mei simplemente tomó sus cosas, le entregó el examen a Cheren y se marchó cerrando la puerta. Claro que Cheren era el más sorprendido, ni siquiera reaccionó y solo observó de forma muy extrañada, más cuando observó el examen y se dio cuenta de que solo estaba escrito el nombre y el intento de escribir una sola respuesta en la pregunta 1. Esto lo dejó pensando.

Mei salió de la escuela y simplemente caminó por la calle en dirección a casa sin mirar a nadie.

— _*¿Por qué...? No sé cómo le haré mañana...*_ —Al pensar en eso se detuvo, el solo pensar que la escuela era algo a lo que debía ir todos los días ya le aterraba, era como encontrarse en un callejón sin salida, ahí solo pudo usar su brazo para cubrir sus ojos mientras comenzaba a llorar—. Snf... * _Lo entiendo Kyouhei... tú ganas... no importa qué tanto me esfuerce, siempre habrán personas como tú que lograrán más con el mínimo esfuerzo y a quienes siempre les irá mejor... ya me ha quedado claro*_

Luego del examen, las clases ya habían terminado, así que los demás alumnos ya habían comenzado a salir del salón para regresar a casa. Cheren estaba en su escritorio ordenando los papeles de los exámenes antes de marcharse.

—Kyouhei —Pero antes llamó a Kyouhei antes de que este pudiese salir.

—...¿Sí? —Kyouhei volteó hacia él con cara de inocencia.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

—...Claro —Él solo accedió a ir junto a Cheren mientras que el resto de los alumnos ya habían abandonado el salón por completo.

—Escuché que tuviste un conflicto con Mei en la hora del almuerzo. ¿Pasa algo?

—Oh... eso... —Desvió la mirada—. Usted ya sabe cómo es nuestra relación, Mei siempre discute conmigo.

—No, no es así. Tus compañeras me dijeron que esta vez Mei fue más agresiva. Sin embargo no puedo culpar de todo a Mei hasta saber su punto de vista, y claro que debo saber el tuyo también. Y quiero preguntarte, ¿tendrá que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Mei durante el examen?

—Mire, ¿acaso está culpándome? No es propio de un profesor.

—Solo quiero saber si sabes algo.

—Yo no sé nada, Mei y yo no tenemos nada que ver, por lo que si le pasó algo no es asunto mío —Muy a la defensiva se marchó sin siquiera escuchar a Cheren.

—Kyou... uf... —Solo le quedó suspirar al ver que no fue escuchado—. Sin embargo...

Un momento después, en la ruta 19 junto a la salida de Ciudad Engobe, al parecer se estaba dando una batalla. Un Simisage y un Watchog salvajes estaban atacando, pero su oponente, un Flygon, se las ingenió para evadir cualquier ataque y enviarlos lejos con su Tormenta de Arena, lo que hizo a ambos Pokémon huir en vista de que prácticamente estaban derrotados.

— ¡Eso! —Hugh se animó mucho y felicitó a su Flygon por el buen trabajo, el cual fue junto a él de manera alegre—. Creo que nos hacía falta un poco de ejercicio, ¿no? —Y en ese momento le llamó la atención a alguien que dio unos pequeños aplausos, quien estaba observando—. ¿Eh...? C-Cheren...

—Hmph. Tal vez te haría bien un descanso —Le mostró una bebida que traía.

En un rato ambos estaban sentados en una esquina de la ruta, mientras Hugh bebía aquella bebida.

—A decir verdad... te busqué porque necesitaba hablar contigo —Dijo Cheren—. Es sobre Mei.

— ¿Eh? —Eso sorprendió a Hugh, por lo que dejó esa bebida a un lado para concentrarse mejor en la conversación—. ¿Pasó algo con Mei?

—El día de hoy... tuvo un comportamiento extraño. De hecho... —Le mostró el examen que le había entregado Mei—. Ella solo se fue y me lo entregó así, creo que le ha pasado algo. No sé si pudo ser en su casa o si sabes algo.

—Hmm... sin embargo el día de hoy se fue de manera muy entusiasta a la escuela.

—Ya veo. Entonces debió ser...

— ¿Debió ser...?

—Por lo que sé, el día de hoy discutió con Kyouhei, y aunque no pueda solo decir que él hizo algo sin saberlo, creo que es ahí donde surge el problema.

— ¿Con Kyouhei? Uf... ese chico...

—Cuidaste muchas veces a Kyouhei cuando era bebé, ¿no? Debes tenerle un cariño especial.

—Hmm... —Hugh solo miró al lado evadiendo la pregunta de forma avergonzada.

—Bueno... —Eso le hizo sonreír levemente—. Quiero que le digas a Mei que podrá dar el examen otro día, ella siempre trabaja duro y no sería justo calificarle un día que seguramente le pasó algo malo, habrá que esperar a que se sienta mejor.

—Gracias...

— ¿Sabes? Mei te estima mucho, no hay nada que la motive más que hablar sobre ti, sobre la gran persona eres y de lo mucho que te adora y no tiene miedo de decirlo.

—¿A-Ah... sí...? —Nuevamente tuvo que desviar su mirada con el rostro algo avergonzado.

—Es por eso que sé que puedes ayudarla, tal vez hablar contigo le haga sentirse mejor. Lo has hecho muy bien, Hugh.

— ¿Muy bien...? Hmm...

En ese momento Mei había llegado a casa e inmediatamente subió a su cuarto, sentándose en el escritorio y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos ahí, seguía desanimada, pensando.

— ¿Qué debería hacer...? —Se decía—. No podría volver a la escuela... sin embargo...

 _*Flash Back:_

Ella recordó ese día hace casi 2 años atrás. En el momento en que decidió decirle a Hugh que quería entrar a la escuela de entrenadores. Ambos estaban en la mesa durante la cena en ese momento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres entrar a la escuela de entrenadores? —Le preguntó un poco sorprendido por ello.

— ¡Sí! —Asintió Mei muy alegre—. Quisiera hacerme más y más fuerte, es por eso que la escuela de entrenadores podrá ayudarme, ¿no?

—No hay prisa, Mei... podrías irte de viaje como hacen los demás, ¿no? Eso te vendría mejor.

— ¡No! ¡Yo quiero entrar a la escuela como tú!

—Yo sí tenía prisa por ser más fuerte... además, tuve que dejarla. ¿Estás segura de esto? La escuela no es tan fácil y tal vez tus compañeros no sean lo que esperes. No vaya a ser que te arrepientas.

— ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Daré mi mayor esfuerzo!

 _*Fin Flash Back:_

—Ya veo... solo me engañaba a mí misma... pude hacer como los demás e irme de viaje, pero para mí era mucho más cómodo entrenar un poco y volver a casa con papá todos los días. Esto me pasó por ser egoísta, por querer las cosas de la manera fácil. Ahora... ¿qué debo hacer? —Escondió su cabeza mientras trataba de no seguir llorando, pero en ese momento escuchó la puerta de abajo cerrarse, alguien había entrado—. Oh... —Ella decidió bajar para seguir como si nada—. ¡Hola! —Saludó alegremente.

—Ah... —Efectivamente era Hugh, pero no se veía muy animado—. Contigo quería hablar, Mei.

—...¿P-Pasó algo...?

—Mei... Cheren habló conmigo hoy. ¿Ocurrió algo en la escuela?

— ¿Eh...? —Eso la puso completamente nerviosa, tratando de evitar responder—. N-No... no sé por qué lo dices...

—Mei... prometiste que me dirías sobre estas cosas. ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡No fue nada! —Ella decidió subir por las escaleras para evadir la pregunta.

—Mei... ¡Mei! Uf... —Algo irritado tuvo que seguirla por las escaleras—. Oye, te estoy hablando.

— ¡Pero yo no tengo nada de qué hablar! —Siguió gritando sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

—Oye... necesito saber qué ocurre para poder ayudarte. ¿Tiene que ver con Kyouhei?

—Oh... —Eso la hizo reaccionar, se puso a temblar.

— ¿Eso es?

—No... ¡Ese no es el problema! —Finalmente volteó para hablar, pero gritando, con un todo bastante grosero.

— ¡¿Entonces cuál es?!

—E... ¡Eres tú!

— ¡¿Ah?!

— ¡Sí! ¡Hacer las cosas como tú me has dicho nunca me ha funcionado! ¡¿Acaso no lo sabes?! ¡Todos hablan de cómo eras cuando estabas en la escuela! ¡Que te la pasabas molestando a los demás alumnos! ¡Por eso mismo dicen que yo soy igual!

— ¡¿Y eso hace cuánto es?! ¡Te lo dije! ¡A mí no me importaba...!

— ¡Por eso! ¡Es por eso! ¡No te preocupa lo que a mí me ha perjudicado ahora esa actitud! ¡A mí me da vergüenza ser tu hija! —Dicho esto entró a su habitación y cerró dando un portazo muy fuerte.

— ¡Mei! —Hugh ya muy enfadado trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrado—. ¡Mei, abre la puerta! ¡Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo! Ah... uf... —Tomó un suspiró para relajarse—. Entiendo... te dejaré sola para ver si después quieres hablar...

Mei había escuchado perfectamente dentro de su habitación, tendida en la cama abrazando su almohada, pero no quiso responder. Solo escuchó de nuevo la puerta de la salida cerrarse, lo que le hizo sentir fatal.

—S-Soy de lo peor... —Ese asunto solo le hizo sentir peor, efectivamente ni ella supo por qué tuvo que actuar de esa manera con su padre.

Por parte de Kyouhei, él ya había llegado a su casa hace unos momentos, al llegar a su habitación dejó su bolso a un lado y se sentó en el escritorio con el ordenador en frente para comenzar a escribir.

— _*Ahora tengo... que pensar sobre el caso que estoy investigando...*_ —Eso pensaba, eso era lo que quería hacer, sin embargo no podía sacar de su cabeza lo sucedido hoy en la escuela, todos esos eventos que no paraban de atormentarlo— _. *Yo... no hice nada. Vi cómo los demás hablaban sobre molestar a Mei o cómo escribían groserías en su mesa, pero... no hice nada para impedírselos y la dejé sola... pero así está mejor, ¿no? Tal vez Mei no vuelva a aparecer por la escuela... de esta forma no volveremos a cruzarnos, no tendremos nada que ver con el otro y así ella estará segura, pero... pero...*_ —Solo recordaba el momento en la Noria en el parque de diversiones, cuando ella le expresó su sonrisa más sincera, luego cuando la vio sangrando por la cabeza pero que aun así mostraba preocupación por él, y por último... la imagen de ella llorando, cuando lo insultó y se fue corriendo Kyouhei no pudo ignorar esas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos en ese momento—. Oh... no... snf...

—... ¿Oh? —Whi-two justamente estaba caminando a un lado de la habitación, y al sentir algo entró de forma calmada, algo preocupada—. ¿K-Kyo...?

—Ma... —Kyouhei inmediatamente volteó hacia ella al sentirla, estaba temblando y sus ojos se humedecían, pero trataba de contenerse.

—...Está bien... —Whi-two solo reaccionó para abrazarlo, sin decirle nada más.

—Ah...snf... ah.. sob... ah... —Ahí él solo se puso a llorar, sin decir más y sin parar, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de Whi-two.

—Está bien... Todo está bien, Kyo —Whi-two ahí solo lo abrazó más fuerte de forma más protectora. Ella sintió en ese momento que era la primera vez que veía a llorar a Kyouhei además de los típicos llantos de un niño pequeño... la primera vez...

Volviendo a la casa de Mei, ella seguía en la cama sin moverse un centímetro, cuando de pronto...

—Uh... ¡AAAAHHHhhhh! —Se levantó de golpe junto a un gran grito—. ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡No voy a estar deprimida para siempre! ¡No dejaré que esta cosa me moleste! ¡AHHHHH!

Muy motivada decidió ponerse su delantal y amarrar su cabello, paso seguido comenzó a hacerle un orden general a la casa. Limpió la cocina, los baños, sacudió todos los muebles, ordenó su habitación, incluso la de Hugh, lavó la ropa y la colgó, para terminar comenzó a preparar comida, cortando a la perfección los condimentos y como último paso lo dejó todo calentándose en el horno para sacar en un rato.

— ¡LISTO! —Gritó muy animada y desamarrándose por fin el cabello—. Uf... eso me hizo bien. Y como toque final prepararé la comida favorita de papá para disculparme. Él no se merece que me desquite, es la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí después de todo —Justo en ese momento se escuchó que alguien estaba tocando la puerta de la casa—. ¿Eh? Qué extraño... tal vez a papá se le olvidaron sus llaves —Se quitó su delantal ahora y corrió alegremente para abrir la puerta—. ¡Papá...! Oh... —Pero no se trataba de Hugh, sino de una mujer—. T-Tía...

— ¡Ah! Tanto tiempo sin venos, Mei —Era la hermana menor de Hugh, quien saludó con una amable sonrisa.

Mei la dejó pasar a la casa y que se sentara en el sofá. Por supuesto, la acompañaba su Liepard quien se sentó a un lado.

—Me sorprendiste —Le dijo Mei—. Papá no me dijo que venías...

—No, jaja, es que quise darle una sorpresa —Contestó su tía.

—Ya veo. Oh, ¡Liepard! —Se agachó para hablar con Liepard—. Estás tan lindo... —Su intención era acariciarlo, pero este la hizo a un lado de la forma más grosera posible—. ¡Tú siempre...! —Trató de calmar su ira, al parecer ese era el trato que siempre le ha dado ese grosero Liepard.

—Juju —Se rió—. Mei... ¿y qué tal la escuela? ¿Todo bien?

—Oh —Esa era la pregunta que menos quería escuchar—. Hmm... —Bajó la mirada de inmediato.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Sucedió algo malo? —Se le vio preocupada.

—N-No... —Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá—. Solo que... ¡Uy...! No sé qué hacer... ya no quiero volver a la escuela, no soporto más ese ambiente y me acabo de desquitar con papá, le dije cosas horribles, soy de lo peor... —Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas nuevamente.

—Mei... —Acarició su cabeza con ternura—. ¿No habíamos pasado ya por esto...?

—Sí...

 _*Flash Back:_

Los momentos que recordaba Mei eran unos ocurridos cuando tenía 6 años de edad. Para ese entonces, era imposible para Hugh cuidarla todo el tiempo solo, por lo que Mei debía asistir a la guardería cada día. Sin embargo Mei era algo diferente a cómo era hoy en día, era callada y tímida, no hablaba mucho con la gente. Y sus compañeros no se la hacían fácil. Un día, por ejemplo, en la hora de la merienda Mei había traído unas simples galletas para comer algo...

— ¡Yo las tomaré! —Un niño se las quitó.

— ¿Eh...? —A Mei le espantó eso—. P-Pero... —Sin embargo no pudo decir nada y tenía los ojos llorosos.

— ¡Ahm! —El niño solo comenzó a comer sin importarle nada.

—Snf... eh... —Mei solo se puso a llorar sin decir más.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya se va a poner a llorar! ¡Se va a poner a llorar!

— ¡Es tan llorona~! —Otros niños también comenzaron a burlarse.

Ese era un momento que a Mei le atormentaba hasta hoy, estar en el centro de las burlas, llorando sola mientras los otros ser reían y la miraban como si fuera nada. Ella recordó ese preciso momento durante el examen de hoy, que fue la principal razón por la que huyó, porque para ella repetir aquello era lo que más le aterraba.

Los demás días no eran diferentes. Los niños la evitaban para jugar, la empujaban, le quitaban sus cosas o comida y se burlaban, especialmente cuando Mei lloraba, que era casi todos los días.

Aun así, ella se lo guardó y nunca dijo nada de ello en su casa, tratando de actuar como si nada pasara. A pesar de tener una corta edad ella solo pensaba que no quería causarle una molestia a su padre, por lo que prefirió actuar como si nada durante mucho tiempo.

Otra de las razones de que al molestaran era su ausencia de madre. No tenía nada en especial, pero en su mayoría los niños le decían que su madre la dejó porque no la soportaba, porque era fea y llorona, o incluso que era culpa de su padre. Eso le atormentaba más. En especial en ese momento...

Por alguna razón, que ni la misma Mei supo, Hugh se tuvo que ausentar de casa varias semanas, lo que definitivamente la acomplejó aún más. Hasta el día de hoy Mei no supo por qué Hugh se fue tantas semanas, qué fue lo que tuvo que hacer, pero sí recuerda que se sintió abandonada en ese momento. Por supuesto, sus compañeros de la guardería aprovecharon eso para burlarse más, asegurándole que efectivamente su padre la había abandonado porque se hartó de ella, fueron las semanas más duras que había tenido que pasar.

El día que regresó, cuando su hermana seguía presente en casa por haber cuidado de Mei, fue ahí cuando al verlo Mei no se contuvo y corrió para soltar toda esa rabia e impotencia que había sentido todo ese tiempo...

—Ah... ah... ¡Te odio! —Gritó, mientras se le venía a la mente las burlas de sus compañeros—. ¡Ojalá tuviera a una madre y no a un padre, así sería más feliz! —Dicho esto solo subió las escaleras corriendo mientras lloraba.

—O... ¡Oye, Mei...! —Hugh solo trató de llamarla, estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

—H-Hablaré con ella —Le dijo su hermana—. Estoy segura de que aquello no lo decía en serio...

Así como dijo, fue arriba para hablar con Mei, la encontró tendida en su cama llorando.

—Mei... —Se sentó en la cama para estar junto a ella—. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Snf... no... —Le contestó la niña.

—No digas eso. Si no lo dices te va a seguir atormentando. Mi herma... tu padre va a seguir preocupado por ello. Mei... tú realmente no sientes lo que dijiste, ¿verdad?

—Snf... —Finalmente volteó a verlas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue ese el momento en que Mei le dijo la verdad, del por qué se sentía tan mal o del que ya no quería volver a la guardería. Por supuesto que tuvieron una conversación larga sobre eso, sobre el que ella estaría bien, sobre que nunca habrá problema si dice lo que le molesta, sobre que ella misma sabe que no siente nada de lo que le gritó a Hugh, sobre todo... Después de charlar, ambas bajaron por fin para hablar con Hugh, Mei se venía aguantando lágrimas mientras que su tía tenía una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Snf... ¡AAAAHHHH! —Mei no pudo más y rompió en llanto abrazando a su padre—. ¡Lo sieeeentoo!

En ese momento el problema se aclaró y así se pudo solucionar la situación...

 _*Fin Flash Back:_

—Ay... —Mei no se puso mejor por recordar aquello—. Soy horrible, cada vez que me pasa algo me desquito con papá que no me ha hecho nada. Por qué...

—Hmm... no lo sé... —Respondió su tía—. Pero Mei... eres a quien más le duele decir ese tipo de cosas, tú lo sabes...

—Sí... pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer? No quisiera volver a la escuela, pero le prometí a papá que yo daría mi mayor esfuerzo allí. Temo decepcionarlo rompiendo mi promesa.

— ¿Sabes? Conozco mucho mejor a mi hermano. Él no quiere que seas alguien que no quiera decepcionarlo... él solo quiere que seas feliz. Aunque claro, sabes que le da vergüenza decir esas cosas en voz alta, jeje. Es por eso que, Mei, no tengas miedo de decir cuándo te pase algo malo, porque solo así las personas que te quieren pueden ayudar. Algo que odia mi hermano es sentirse impotente con algo... detesta no poder hacer algo por ti.

—Ya veo... uf... —Suspiró muy desanimada—. Creo que al quedarme callada solo le traspasó mis problemas a los demás, no debo volver a hacer eso. Hmm...

—...¿Hay algo más?

—N-No sé... sin embargo, me molesta... todo empezó con un chico en la escuela... después de mucho pensé que éramos más cercanos, pero él día de hoy me demostró que nunca le importé y me pidió que me alejara... no sé por qué, pero aunque trato de evitarlo sigo pensando en eso con mucha pena.

— ¿Sigues pensando...? Mei... ¿No será que estás enamorada?

— ¡¿Eh?! —Al escuchar eso se puso completamente roja como tómate—. ¡T-T-T-Tía...!

—Jejeje —Ella rió un poco al ver esa reacción—. Ya veo~ Pero tranquila, no le diré nada a mi hermano.

—Uf... —Por alguna razón escuchar eso la relajó un poco—. P-Pero... aunque fuera cierto... —Siguió hablando levemente sonrojada, desviando la mirada por la vergüenza—. De todos modos... es un mal chico, eso me dejó claro...

—Hmm... no sé... Mei, siempre he creído que tienes una buena intuición con las personas. Si te llegaste incluso a enamorar, debe ser por algo. Tal vez haya algo que no sepas que lo hizo actuar así. Yo confío plenamente en tu juicio hacia las personas.

— ¿Algo... que lo hizo actuar así...? —Eso la dejó pensando.

—Bueno, creo que es algo lindo verte enamorada...

— ¡Pero no lo estoy!

—Yo incluso he estado saliendo con un chico hace ya varios días, alguien a quien conozco desde hace muchos años.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

—Jaja, por el momento vamos a dejarlo en secreto. Ah, ya sé Mei —Se levantó—. Para que puedas sentirme más tranquila, ¿qué tal si vamos a buscar a tu papá? Seguro está comprando o entrenando en la ruta 19 otra vez. ¿Qué te parece?

—Hmmm...

Efectivamente la primera opción era la correcta. Hugh estaba saliendo de la tienda con algunas bolsas, no se le veía de buen humor.

—Esa niña. No me importa cuál sea su excusa, se va ir castiga cuando resolvamos este problema —Balbuceaba muy enfadado—. ¿Eh? —Pero para su sorpresa vio a lo lejos a Lack-two, quien entraba a un callejón de forma cautelosa—. ¿Lack-two...?

Lack-two se había escondido por ahí, mientras hablaba por el Videomisor, sin ser visto por nadie.

—Comprendo —Dijo—. Síguelos y envíame tu ubicación en el mapa por el Videomisor. Iré allí enseguida.

—Hey —Justo en ese momento apareció Hugh junto a él.

—Oh —Lack-two giró algo a la defensiva, pero se relajó al ver que era Hugh—. Vaya, solo eres tú.

— ¿Qué es esa actitud? Pff... Algo pasa, ¿no?

— ¿De verdad te importa?

— ¡Si te estoy preguntando es porque me importa!

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? Te noto de mal humor, ¿mal día?

—Eso no te importa.

—Si te pregunto es porque me importa, ¿no?

— ¡Oye...! —Se irritó un poco más por esa actitud de Lack-two—. Como sea, debe ser un tonto caso más —Comenzó a marcharse.

—...¿Tú crees?

— ¿Eh? —Eso lo detuvo algo sorprendido por la seriedad de Lack-two.

—Creo que esto te importará más de lo que crees. Según el informe de Kyouhei, hay alta posibilidad de que el Equipo Plasma esté detrás de todo este caso.

— ¡¿Qué?! —De la sorpresa soltó todas las bolsas—. ¡E-Eso es imposible! ¡No...! No puede ser... ¡¿Dónde están?!

—Acabo de recibir información. Aparentemente están cerca de Ciudad Hormigón, no muy lejos de aquí.

—¡Entonces vamos! ¡¿Qué estás...?!

—Espera.

— ¿Qué?

—Debo avisarle a Kyouhei —Comenzó a marcar en el Videomisor.

— ¡¿A Kyouhei?! ¡¿Para qué?!

—Este es el caso de Kyouhei. Comenzar a resolverlo por mi cuenta sin preguntarle sería faltarle al respeto. Por eso debe estar informado de cada movimiento que se haga en base a este caso.

En ese momento Kyouhei estaba en su casa. Él y Whi-two estaban sentados en la cama conversando. Kyouhei le había contado todo lo sucedido.

—Ya veo... —Le dijo Whi-two—. Eso fue lo que hiciste. Kyo... sabes que estuvo mal, ¿no?

—Ya sé... —Respondió Kyouhei muy desanimado.

—Deberías contarle a Mei todo.

— ¿Qu-? N-No puedo hacer eso. En el parque de diversiones ella se pudo haber matado. Lo mejor es que se mantenga así.

—Pero... le haces daño a ella y te haces daño a ti. Créeme, ella va a entender si le explicas.

—No, no puedo hacerlo y no lo haré. Si no fuera por el sucio Equipo Plasma... eh —Antes de seguir hablando notó esa triste mirada de Whi-two—. Lo siento... sé que no es fácil para ti...

—Está bien.

Justo en ese momento el Videomisor de Kyouhei comenzó a sonar.

—Anda, pero si es Lack-two —Dicho el chico antes de contestar—. ¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo?

—Kyouhei —Lack-two hablaba por el Videomisor, seguía en el callejón—. Te enviaré algunos datos ahora mismo. ¿Recuerdas a la mujer que mencionaste en tu informe? Ahora mismo Looker la ha identificado, podría ser el momento perfecto para arrestarla. Debemos vernos en Ciudad Hormigón.

—Ah... sí, entendido.

—Perfecto. Entonces...

—Oye, ¿aún no terminas? —Hugh ya se puso a apresurar a Lack-two, estaba muy impaciente.

—Dame un segundo, ¿quieres?

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei escuchó esa voz en la llamada, eso lo sorprendió demasiado—. ¿E-Estás... con alguien...? —Preguntó de forma nerviosa, él reconoció a la perfección esa voz.

—Sí. Escucha, Hugh y yo nos adelantaremos. Por eso, tú...

— ¡¿Qué?! —Eso lo puso histérico—. ¡¿Estás con Hugh?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No es policía! ¡No tiene nada que ver en esto!

—...Tú no lo conoces y no tienes derecho a decidir si no tiene nada que ver. Además, eso no te importa. Tú solo debes preocuparte de la misión.

— ¡No! ¡Escúchame! ¡¿Vas a involucrarlo en todo este asunto?! ¡Su hija también lo estará en ese caso! ¡¿Quieres usarlo como objeto para tus planes?! ¡Si es así, elige a otra persona!

—Más te vale calmarte, no es así como deberías hablarle a tu superior. Soy tu padre y solo debes...

— ¡TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE, ERES MI JEFE! ¡Y TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO ALGO ESTÚPIDO!

—...Cierto, entonces soy tu jefe. En ese caso quedas fuera de la investigación. Ni te molestes en venir.

— ¡Oye...! —No pudo decir más porque Lack-two ya le había cortado—. ¡Ohhh! ¡Maldito...! ¡Imbécil...! ¡Te voy a...!

—Kyo, ¿Qué pasó? —Whi-two ya se había puesto nerviosa por tanta ira.

— ¡Ese Lack-two está con Hugh! ¡Ambos irán para ver a esa mujer del Equipo Plasma ahora mismo!

— ¿En serio? Pero... ¿Qué tiene de malo...?

— ¡Es el padre de Mei! ¡Si le pasa algo ella estará triste! ¡Todo lo que hice para no involucrarla será en vano! ¡Y todo por culpa de Lack-two!

—Pero Kyouhei, el Equipo Plasma para Hugh...

—No importa, hay que ir a buscarlos —Tomó sus cosas rápidamente para irse.

—...Vamos entonces.

— ¿Eh? Pero...

—El Equipo Plasma... si tiene que ver con ellos tiene que ver conmigo, yo tengo que ir.

—Mamá...

Durante aquella llamada Lack-two efectivamente cortó de un muy mal humor, aquello fue bastante incómodo.

—Kyouhei no vendrá, nos vamos —Dijo Lack-two con toda su seriedad.

— ¿Ya se volvieron a pelear? —Preguntó Hugh, aunque la respuesta era obvia considerando que escuchó muy bien.

—Es solo que ese chico nunca escucha y se la pasa faltándome al respeto. Uf... pero ahora se molestó porque supuestamente te involucré en esto.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué le importa lo que yo haga? Pff... bueno, si te hace sentir mejor también pelee con Mei hace un rato.

— ¿Sí? Creí que nunca peleaban.

—Sí, claro... no es la primera vez. Ella ya ha tenido problemas antes y aquella vez también me gritó... a veces no sé qué hacer con ella, sé que no puedo vigilarla todo el tiempo, pero temo que se meta en problemas en los que yo no podré ayudarle... —Allí desvió un poco la mirada.

—Pero tienes razón, no puedes vigilarla todo el tiempo... si no va a querer hablar de sus problemas, pues que los solucione por su cuenta en lugar de desquitarse contigo.

—Ya olvidaba cómo eres...

—Sin embargo, hay cosas por las que debo agradecerle a Mei.

— ¿Agradecerle?

—Gracias a ella... Kyouhei finalmente ha comenzado a interesarse en el mundo real. Jamás lo había visto esforzarse por algo. Es algo que le ha hecho muy bien.

— ¿Gracias a Mei...? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

—Claro... olvidé que eres un poco lento.

— ¡Hey...!

—Bueno, creo que es mejor dejar de charlar sobre los malos padres que somos. Ahora mismo... si la teoría de Kyouhei es correcta, la mujer por la que vamos se trata de quien está detrás de todo. ¿Listo para detener todo este problema?

—...Sí, vamos.

Así es como ambos dieron marcha hacia ciudad Hormigón utilizando a sus Pokémon para llegar más rápido. Las coordenadas que le enviaron a Lack-two los dirigía hacia el muelle que está en esa ciudad.

— ¡I-Inspector! —Al verlo, Looker fue a recibirlo—. Me alegro que haya llegado, la sospechosa se fue por...

—...Looker, quiero que te encargues de prohibir la entrada a este sitio —Le ordenó Lack-two—. Lo más probable es que tenga que luchar, por eso no quiero estorbos. Eso te incluye a ti.

— ¡S-Sí señor! —Inmediatamente Looker corrió para seguir con las instrucciones.

En ese momento ya no quedaba de otra, era un barco grande al que debían abordar, en el cual había entrado el enemigo. Como no se iba a pedir permiso, ambos subieron usando a sus Pokémon para volar hasta allí. El lugar se encontraba sospechosamente silencioso...

—Un barco... —Eso a Hugh le pareció curioso—. ¿No será...?

—Es cierto que el Equipo Plasma anteriormente utilizó uno para atacar la región. Sin embargo este se ve común y corriente... de todos modos, hay que estar atentos. No será que empiece a volar. Entremos. Hay que separarnos para buscar. Si ves algo o a alguien sospechoso avísame de inmediato por el Videomisor.

—Qué mandón... te recuerdo que no soy uno de tus oficiales subordinados —A pesar de esa mala respuesta, iba a seguir aquella instrucción y entrar al interior del barco. Sin embargo...

— ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué gusto! —Justo en ese momento, desde la parte superior, donde estaba el mástil, se escuchó la voz de una mujer, a lo que ambos hombres alzaron la vista de inmediato. Se trataba efectivamente de una bella mujer castaña, que utilizaba un traje nuevo bastante ajustado—. No esperaba... verlos a ambos tan pronto...

— ¡¿Es ella Lack-two?! —Hugh inmediatamente preguntó.

—Sí —Asintió Lack-two—. Concuerda a la perfección con la descripción que me dio Kyouhei en su informe. Mujer casi de nuestra edad, cabello castaño, ojos verdes...

—Exactamente como ella...

— ¡Jujuju! —Aquella mujer comenzó a reír.

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

— ¡Ustedes! ¡Ja! La verdad tenía ganas de conocerlos. ¿Lo saben? ¿Lo saben? Tengo información de ambos. Ambos están dentro de todos nuestros datos. Son Lack-two y... Hugh, ¿verdad? Sabemos muy bien de ustedes. Peinado de Exeggutor y peinado de Qwilfish... sí, así será más fácil recordarlos.

— ¡Oye, tú...!

—Hmm... —Mientras que Hugh no paraba de discutir con la mujer, Lack-two se la pasaba pensando rápidamente—. _*Es extraño... comprendería que tuvieran información sobre mí por ser policía o Pokédex Holder, pero también dice tener información sobre Hugh... ¿será por la batalla anterior contra el Equipo Plasma?*_

— ¡Se los diré! —Ahora la mujer gritó un poco más—. Ninguno es mi tipo, así que se me será más fácil... ehm... ma-tar-los, ¿sí? —Sonrió.

—Como si te dejáramos... ¡Vamos por ella, Lack-two! —Hugh ya se estaba impacientando.

—Y tú eres el peor de los dos, peinado de Qwilfish, así que no vayas a entrar en confianza —Le hizo una mueca de burla sacando la lengua.

—... ¿Toda tuya? —Preguntó Lack-two de forma tranquila.

—Por favor... —Contestó Hugh tratando de soportar su ira mientras sostenía su PokéBall listo para sacar a su Pokémon.

—Ajajaja —Aquella mujer nuevamente comenzó a reír—. Pero queridos míos, yo ya tenía todo preparado para la llegada de la policía —Al decir aquello salieron de su escondite una gran cantidad de secuaces, podrían ser hasta 50, en un segundo Lack-two y Hugh estaban completamente rodeados por todas esas personas—. ¡¿Qué tal?! ¡¿Creen que no me di cuenta de que la Policía estaba detrás de mí?! ¡Después de tanta planificación, creí que era el momento indicado de finalmente iniciar con el plan!

—* _¿Plan?_ —Lack-two inmediatamente analizó esas palabras—. _Prácticamente solo nos está atacando en este barco... ¿cuál plan?*_

— ¡Qué tal! ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿No ven que son demasiados?

—Hey —Hugh puso su mano en el hombro de Lack-two—. Voy a terminar con esto enseguida. Así que échame una mano, ¿vale?

—...Vale... pero no tienes por qué decirlo... —Tomó su PokéBall, listo para comenzar.

Todos los secuaces atacaron con sus Pokémon de inmediato, pero la batalla no iba a ser fácil para ellos, puesto que Lack-two y Hugh también sacaron a los suyos, Samurott y Flygon respectivamente. Con la fuerte Tormenta de Arena de Flygon para alejar a los Pokémon enemigos y el Surf de Samurott para atacar varios enemigos a la vez, a pesar de ser dos contra 50, no había nada que aquellos secuaces pudieran hacer, y sus Pokémon solo iban cayendo uno por uno. Pero seguían siendo demasiados, por lo que la batalla continuaba sin ningún descanso...

—Oh... —Lack-two se dio cuenta que chocó levemente con el mástil del barco, ahí notó que tanto él como Hugh habían sido atraídos poco a poco hasta ese lugar—. Es extraño... Hugh...

—Sí, ya sé —Le contestó Hugh algo agotado por toda esa batalla—. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Tratar de salir por el aire será difícil ya que estos sujetos tienen Pokémon voladores también...

—...Abre un paso con la tormenta de Arena.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes...? —Antes de terminar esa pregunta, Lack-two le mostró dos gafas aislantes—. La Policía internacional siempre guarda artefactos necesarios para cualquier tipo de misión. Si el enemigo nos quiere de este lado, pues debemos ir hacia el otro para seguir luchando.

—Vale, vale, ya te entendí. ¡Flygon! ¡Tormenta de arena!

Siguiendo la orden, Flygon desató una poderosa Tormenta de Arena que hizo a un lado a todos los enemigos, dejando vacío aquel punto donde se encontraba toda esa tormenta.

—Muy bien —Dijo Lack-two—. Ahora ponte las gafas y... ¿eh? —Pero justo en ese momento sintió una gota de agua caer sobre su cabeza, la que fue acompañada luego de muchas más, disipando esa tormenta de arena, para que el plan quede arruinado.

— ¿Lluvia...? ¿En esta época?

— _*¿Qué Pokémon causó la lluvia...?_ —Lack-two buscó entre los Pokémon que utilizaba el enemigo—. _Efectivamente hay muchos que podrían aprender ese movimiento...*_

—Jujuju... —Pero nuevamente escuchó la risa de esa mujer, lo que lo hizo mirar hacia arriba—. Fue... un placer...

— _*¿Fue el Pokémon de ella...? oh*_

Entonces del cielo apareció una nube de tormenta, de la cual bajó un peculiar Pokémon que emanaba un increíble poder eléctrico...

— ¡¿T-Thundurus?! —Gritó Hugh muy sorprendido—. ¡¿Cómo hizo esa mujer para tener un Pokémon así?! ¡¿No fue liberado después de la lucha contra el Equipo Plasma hace muchos años?!

—Ya entiendo —Dijo Lack-two—. Por eso no alcanzamos ni a movernos cuando comenzó a aparecer lluvia. La habilidad "Bromista" de Thundurus le permitió realizar la Danza Lluvia antes de que cualquier otro en el campo realizara un solo movimiento. Tch... —Lack-two no paraba de observar la situación, con todo lleno de agua, sin ningún escape.

—N-No lo harías... ¡Tus subordinados están aquí también! ¡Todos morirán! —Por supuesto que Hugh también entendía la situación, y le gritó a esa mujer que posaba cómodamente en el mástil.

—Ay, querido... jajaja... —Ella solo rió otra vez—. Adiós...

Mientras tanto, Kyouhei y Whi-two habían salido de Ciudad Engobe y se encontraban por la ruta 19.

—Uf... —Kyouhei se vio un poco cansado por la maratón—. Vamos rápido antes de que algo suceda.

—Ciudad Hormigón no está lejos de aquí... ¡Oh! —Whi-two vio arriba donde en solo un punto exacto del cielo, más lejos, había una nube de lluvia.

—Debe haber una lucha allí... con un campo de Danza Lluvia... ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! —Kyouhei ya se desesperó por eso—. Solo un Pokémon increíble podría crear semejante nube para la Danza Lluvia.

—Debemos darnos prisa... tengo un mal presentimiento...

— ¡Whi-two! —Pero antes de que pudieran marcharse, una voz intervino, y hacia ellos venía otra mujer, menor que Whi-two, con una cabellera morada.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es la hermana de Hugh!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Kyouhei se espantó al escuchar eso—. _*Ay... pero es malditamente hermosa... qué bella familia...*_ Oh —Pero también notó que Mei acompañaba a la hermana de Hugh, eso lo impacientó.

—Hace años que no nos vemos —Le dijo la hermana de Hugh a Whi-two de forma muy cordial—. ¿E-Estabas buscando a Lack-two...? ¿De casualidad estaba con mi hermano? Es que lo estamos buscando...

—Pues... —Whi-two se vio un poco nerviosa al no saber cómo contestar.

Mientras que ambas mujeres hablaban, la mirada de Kyouhei y Mei se cruzó un momento y luego la desviaron, era un momento sumamente incómodo.

—Entonces está con Lack-two —Dijo la hermana de Hugh—. ¿Oíste eso, Mei? ¿Dónde están?

—Ehm... ahora mismo íbamos a Ciudad Hormigón... por eso pueden esperar aquí mientras yo voy a buscarlos... jaja... —Whi-two no se veía muy cómoda hablando.

— _*Ay, mamá... ¡¿No sabes mentir?!*_ —Kyouhei se estaba enfadando mucho por dentro.

—Oh... —La hermana de Hugh pensó unos momentos—. No estarán haciendo algo peligroso... ¿o sí? —Preguntó eso muy preocupada.

—Eh... no... pues... —Whi-two trató de evitar esa pregunta.

Pero justo en ese momento se sintió un estruendo enorme acompañado por una iluminación centelleante. Desde aquella nube de Ciudad Hormigón cayó un Trueno tan enorme que hasta desde allí se podía ver a la perfección. Se trataba de un ataque bestial. Algo que dejó impactados a todos.

—E-Eso... —Whi-two comenzó a temblar, estaba espantada—. No puede ser... vino de...

—Ah —Al darse cuenta, Mei comenzó a correr en dirección a Ciundad Hormigón sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡Mei! —Al ver esto, Kyouhei corrió hasta alcanzarla y sujetarla del brazo—. ¡Está bien, Mei! ¡Nosotros iremos! ¡Quédate aquí y...!

— ¡Suéltame! —Mei se soltó bruscamente con una mirada de repudio en su cara—. ¡¿No que querías que ya no me acercara a ti?! ¡Pues tú haz lo mismo! ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar! —Dicho esto solo siguió corriendo.

—Eh... ¡Ayyyy! —Kyouhei se revolvió el cabello—. ¡Es una testaruda! —Solo le quedó correr tras de ella, tratando de detenerla aún.

En el barco de Ciudad Hormigón ya solo había silencio... Aquella mujer que ha admitido haber sido miembro del Equipo Plasma algunas vez, sonreía plácidamente mientras observaba hacia abajo a tantos hombres yacidos en el suelo sin mover ni un músculo. No solo atacó a Lack-two y Hugh, sino también a sus propios subordinados. Tras esto, bajó por fin llena de confianza.

—Bueno, debo cerciorarme de que realmente estén muertos estos dos —Se acercó a ambos, miró un segundo y se agachó hacia Hugh, pero antes alguien le sujetó de la muñeca—. ¿Qué? —Finalmente perdió toda la soberbia que había mostrado, estaba realemente sorprendida.

—Finalmente bajaste... —Era Lack-two quien la atrapó, quien a pesar de tener unas leves quemaduras en el rostro, podía moverse a la perfección.

— ¿Pero cómo...? Tú deberías...

—Es exactamente como tú.

— ¿Eh?

—Ese traje que llevas... a simple vista es un traje apretado cualquiera, pero en realidad está hecho para repeler cualquier ataque eléctrico, incluso el de Thundurus. Yo tengo algo similar —Levantó un poco su camiseta, mostrando que debajo traía un traje especial—. Lo llevo todo el tiempo, gracias a él logré salvarme del peor daño de ese increíble ataque.

—Tú... —Ella cerró fuerte el puño al ver cómo la habían engañado.

—Ah, y ni creas que Hugh pudo haber muerto por algo así. Alguien aquí no iba a permitir eso.

— ¿Alguien aquí...? Ah —Observó hacia arriba, donde estaba Thundurus.

Flygon había volado hacia la espalda de Thundurus y lo atacó con su poderoso Pulso Dragón, un gran golpe que envió a Thundurus hacia abajo, para que la batalla contra él fuera más fácil.

— ¡¿Es Flygon?! —Ella esta cada vez más impactada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eres principiante? Por muy poderoso que fuera, un movimiento eléctrico no afecta a los Pokémon tipo Tierra como Flygon. Por supuesto, que el notar este gran ataque, Flygon se lanzó de inmediato para proteger lo más que pueda a su entrenador, gracias a esto disminuyó el daño y aunque esté grave, no está en peligro de muerte, por lo que fracasaste. Además, mientras se disipaba el humo por el ataque, hice una señal para que Flygon atacara a Thundurus escondiéndose, por suerte me obedeció sin rechistar, es un Pokémon muy confiable.

—Tú... ¡Maldito...!

—Debo felicitarte porque efectivamente caí en tu trampa. Pero por eso mismo la Policía internacional siempre tendrá ases bajo la manga para no ser derrotado ni por el enemigo más inteligente... ¡Estás arrestada!

—Je... ¿Tú crees... que no tengo escapatoria...? ¡¿Se te olvida que tengo a Thundurus de mi lado?!

—...Nunca lo olvidé.

Antes de que Thundurus pudiera atacar nuevamente, Flygon lo atacó, pero no solo él, también un Gliscor se unió a la batalla con un ataque de Tierra.

— ¡¿Gliscor?!

—Aproveché muy bien el tiempo en el que pretendí estar desmayado para actuar rápidamente.

— ¿Hiciste todo un plan en tan pocos segundos?

—Era la única forma de detenerte. No es primera vez que enfrento a Thundurus, por eso mismo debo calcular en pocos segundos una forma factible de luchar contra él. Admito que me hubieras traído muchos problemas con los otros dos genios, pero como solo es uno... puedo vencerlo sin problema. Admítelo, aquí acabó —Sacó sus esposas, ya no quedaba más qué hacer.

— ¡No! —De todos modos, Thundurus no había sido derrotado y logró usar un leve ataque eléctrico para separar a Lack-two de ella—. Uf... —Tuvo que regresar de inmediato a Thundurus y sacar a Madibuzz para irse por el aire.

—Ugh... ¡No lo harás! —Lack-two tuvo que apresurarse y expandir las esposas hacia ella, sin embargo ya era tarde, solo logró rozarle un poco, lo que sí le provocó un golpe y cayera una especie de carta, a él solo le quedó tomarla—. Maldición... escapó... uf... —A pesar de haberse salvado debido al traje, seguía teniendo varias heridas, por lo que se encontraba cansado—. Ah, maldición... —Como última parte del trabajo, no que le quedó otra llevar a Hugh para salir del barco por la escaleras.

— ¡Espera! —Pero justo para interrumpir estaba Kyouhei junto a Mei corriendo hacia allí, aunque nuevamente Kyouhei atrapó a Mei del hombro antes de que llegara—. P-Por favor... espérate y yo iré a investigar.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Déjame en paz! —Mei nuevamente se hizo a un lado de forma brusca.

— ¡Pero...! Oh... —Pero entonces miró al frente donde estaban Lack-two y Hugh—. Ay no... ¡No, no, no, no, no! —Corrió hasta allí—. ¡¿Qué pasó?! Ay no... ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Kyouhei —Lack-two le habló sin perder tranquilidad—. Quédate con Hugh y llama al hospital y al equipo médico de la Policía, yo iré arriba para cerciorarme de quiénes están vivos y quiénes no.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ay, no me digas que Hugh está...

—Para nada. Por eso mejor haz lo que te digo.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Sabía que harías algo así, pero...! ¡Todo esto ha sucedido por tu egoísmo! ¡¿Por qué Hugh tiene que pagar por tu tonto orgullo?!

—Kyouhei, siempre has sido bueno para guardarte tus emociones en situaciones así, no pierdas los estribos por tonterías —Dejó a Hugh apoyado en una pared, sin hacer caso de ninguno de los gritos de Kyouhei.

— ¡¿Qué...?! Ah —Pero luego recordó que Mei también estaba ahí, entonces volteó para verla, quien estaba ahí parada sin decir una sola palabra, con una mirada que reflejaba angustia y tristeza—. Mei...

Toda la situación resultó en un desastre. El muelle tuvo que cerrar para que la Policía internacional hiciera sus investigaciones, por lo que los barcos que venían de otras regiones tuvieron que arribar en otro lugar, mientras que otros viajes fueron cancelados. Mientras tanto Lack-two y los demás, al reunirse, tuvieron que ir al hospital más cercano, que estaba en Pueblo Ocre. Ahí, Lack-two, Whi-two y Kyouhei se sentaron en la sala de espera, fuera de una de las habitaciones, donde estaba Hugh junto a su hermana y Mei. Todo era bastante incómodo...

— ¿Estás bien, Lack-two...? —Whi-two estaba sumamente preocupada de todos modos—. Creo que también debería revisarte un doctor, tienes heridas que no se ven bien...

—Está bien —Contestó Lack-two en tono frío.

— ¡Es el colmo! —Kyouhei se levantó de golpe sin soportarlo más—. ¡¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?!

—Kyo... podemos hablar esto... —Whi-two trató de hacerlo razonar.

— ¡No, eso no! ¡Esta vez no! ¡No me importa de qué forma me trates! ¡Pero no puedo creer que arrastraras a Hugh a tus tonterías! ¡Por tu culpa pasó esto!

—Lo que haga Hugh, es lo que él quiere hacer, yo no se lo ordené, no te metas en lo que no sabes. Si continúas explotando de esa forma, te convertirás en una persona débil —Le contestó Lack-two.

— ¡Me da igual! ¡Anda, admítelo! ¡Le pediste a Hugh que te ayudara porque era parte de tu plan! ¡A ti no te importaba lo que le pasara! ¡Es más, creo se salvó de suerte porque parte de tu plan era que el enemigo lo atacara así! ¡De esa forma aprovechaste para ganar! ¡Fuiste tú quien...!

—Escucha —En un momento Lack-two sujetó a Kyouhei del cuello de la camiseta en forma amenazadora, eso lo silenció por completo algo espantado, sentía como si lo fuera a golpear.

—Lack-two, por favor... —Whi-two solo trató de calmar esa situación, estaba muy nerviosa.

—...Pff —Lack-two dejó ir a Kyouhei—. Más te vale aprender a comportarte. Y aprender a medir tus palabras. Te lo voy a repetir, tú no sabes nada.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y Mei salí de allí, encontrándose con esa situación tan incómoda de esa familia.

—Eh... ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó riendo nerviosamente—. Solo pasaba porque quería ir al baño, continúen, jaja... —Rápidamente se fue por el pasillo.

—Mei... —Kyouhei no pudo evitar quedarse observándola, con una pena en sus ojos. El chico también decidió salir por el pasillo detrás de ella—. Mei... ¿Mei? —Buscó a su alrededor, y encontró a Mei entrar a una habitación de limpieza, que obviamente no era para el público—. ¡¿Qué demonios vas a hacer ahí?! ¡Eso no es un baño! ... Uf... —Solo le quedó seguirla, abrió la habitación lentamente para buscando a Mei, encontrándose en un lugar algo angosto y oscuro, donde la única luz que llegaba era la que entraba por la puerta, ahí se encontró a Mei sentada de rodillas en el suelo dándole la espalda, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia—. ¿Mei...?

—...Snf... Waaaa... sob... snf... ahh... —Ella estaba llorando, como si no pudiera parar. Salían y salían lágrimas mientras pasaba sus dos manos por sus ojos para tratar de limpiar cada lágrima, en un ciclo que no acabaría, solo lloraba sin poder detenerse.

—M...Mei... Oye, Mei... —A pesar de que Kyouhei quería hablarle, era como si Mei no tuviera idea de que él estaba ahí. Solo podía observarla llorar sin poder hacer nada, recordando lo feliz que era esa misma chica que estaba derrumbada en el suelo cada vez que estaba con su padre y se le sujetaba del brazo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Él supo que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, sumando a todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por su culpa. Viendo sin poder hacer nada—. Hm... —Por lo que no pudo observar más y se arrojó para abrazarla por la espalda, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, algo que no esperaba Mei, quedando sorprendida acompañada de esas últimas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos—. P-Perdóname... por todo... perdón...

No se dijo nada más desde ese momento. Ambos permanecieron así en aquella habitación oscura donde nadie más había. Mei con una gran sorpresa que detuvo sus lágrimas, con esos ojos rojizos abiertos completamente, mientra que Kyouhei la abrazaba por el cuello, acompañado por toda la culpa de los errores que había cometido el día de hoy...

En ese momento... en el muelle de Ciudad Hormigón, había una gran muchedumbre curiosa por saber por qué la policía había negado la entrada a este lugar, acercándose lo más que podían para tratar de ver, siendo detenidos solamente por esa simple cinta de Policía... ahí también estaban...

—C-Con permiso... También quiero ver... oh —Una joven un poco menor que Kyouhei se las ingenió para pasar al frente después de luchar con la muchedumbre, estaba interesada en lo que sucedía. Tenía un bello cabello negro y ojos azules como un bello zafiro, vestía una linda ropa donde resaltaba el color rosado—. Anda... así que por esto el barco tuvo que cambiar su rumbo. Pff... —Hizo un leve puchero como niña pequeña—. Por culpa de esto el barco desde Hoenn se retrasó. Maldición... ahora tendremos que dormir en esta ciudad tan fea... ¿eh? —Se dio cuenta que la muchedumbre estaba mirando arriba y apuntando, otra cosa les llamó su atención, ahí se dio cuenta que apuntaban hacia un gran árbol, pues alguien estaba subiendo ahí, un joven—. ¡¿AHHH?! —Tuvo que escaparse de la muchedumbre para acercarse más al árbol—. ¡¿Qué pasa, hermano?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Llamas la atención!

— ¿Ah? ¡Hola! —El chico que subió solo la saludó como si nada, era un joven mayor, con cabello negro también y ojos azules, vistiendo de un traje donde resaltaba el color morado, además de que se veía peculiar con unos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca—. ¡Así investigaré mejor, no le des importancia! A ver —Se puso a olfatear de pronto—. Hmm... ¡Lo sabía! ¡Aquí hubo una batalla!

— ¡¿Una batalla?! ¡¿Y cómo puedes saberlo?!

— ¡El aire huele a humedad! ¡Además de que aún se siente esa pequeña electricidad! ¡Obviamente alguien usó la combinación de Danza Lluvia y Trueno! ¡En esta época no llueve en Unova! Además... ¡También se siente un leve olor a quemado! ¡Creo que algunas personas fueron atacadas directamente por ese poderoso ataque! ¡Por eso debieron prohibir la entrada!

—Oh, vaya... Espero que no haya sido nada grave... ¡De todos modos! ¡Baja de ahí! ¡Debemos volver con nuestros padres!

— ¡Sí! ¡No te pongas pesada! Je... esto será divertido —Sacó de entre sus cosas un nuevo modelo de Pokédex, al parecer uno que nunca había sido usado por nadie—. Esto me entusiasma... mañana iremos a Ciudad Engobe para encontrarnos con "él"... el nuevo Pokédex Holder...

¡¿Quiénes son los nuevos turistas que se encuentran ahora en Unova?!

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **"Hola a todos, soy Yami. Me gustaría comenzar a dejar unas leves notas importantes ahora sobre este episodio y del futuro del fanfic que podría interesarles. Este episodio fue planeado desde hace bastante ASUMIENDO el tipo de relación que tendrían Lack-two y Hugh en el manga, sin embargo la saga jamás avanzó por lo que decidí que tendría que arriesgarme a subirlo de todos modos. En lo que vemos, lo primero que se habla de Lack-two es que no le gusta trabajar con otras personas e incluso ha hablado de Hugh como un simple estorbo, pero yo he visto que el rival siempre termina siendo importante en la vida de un protagonista, para mí no sería sorpresa que Hugh termine siendo el mejor amigo de Lack-two y a la vez alguien con el que no tenga problema de trabajar, incluso si sorprende debido a la actitud tan temeraria de Hugh, son personajes muy contrarios que al final ayudan a complementar las habilidades del otro (Sí, la falta de empatía de Lack-two es una gran debilidad... yo creo que Hugh y Whi-two son personajes perfectos para ayudar a esa debilidad, más Hugh por lo que veo. Mientras que la imprudencia y terquedad de Hugh puede ser perfectamente aliviada con la actitud analítica de Lack-two... en definitiva tienen futuro). Es por eso, sumando a que en este fic han pasado más de 20 años desde los sucesos que seguimos hoy en el manga, he relatado una relación de amigos, un poco tercos por ser tan diferentes, pero que al final se ve aprecio y respeto como pudieron leer ahora mismo. Además, Lack-two tendría que conocer la historia de Hugh con el Team Plasma, tal vez apreció sus peores momentos y cómo se levantó de todos modos, por lo que tendría claro que luchar contra el Team Plasma significa mucho para Hugh, sumando a que se convertiría en una persona con la que no tiene problema en trabajar, esa sería la razón por la que hoy le dijo sobre el Team Plasma y decidió ir con él para enfrentarlo. Síp, así es como establecí su relación, y aunque me equivoque, siempre podré decir que en 20 años pueden cambiar mucho las cosas (?) Yo espero que no les incomode ver algo así de estos personajes que, lamentablemente, no son míos, pero tienen un papel importantísimo dentro de esta historia y en la vida de nuestro protagonista, Kyouhei.**

 **Por otro lado, en vista que ya me rendí con esperar que B2W2 avance algo en el manga, he decidido que subiré a partir de ahora 2 capítulos por mes (1 el primero y el otro el 15). Pero esto dependerá de ustedes, si veo que el episodio tiene una gran aceptación y comentarios, subiré el segundo capítulo el día 15, y hasta incluso podré considerar más tarde subir 3 por semana. Lo siento, pero no valdría la pena subir un capi cuando el anterior tal vez solo lleve 2 comentarios, ¿verdad? xD. ¡Bueno mis nenes! Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura en esta ocasión".**

 **PD: ¿Vieron? Los nuevos juegos son "Let's GO Pikachu y Let's GO Eevee"... ¡Orange y Gin! ¡Listo! Yo lo predije (?) xD**

* * *

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. Tras haberle hecho pasarla tan mal a Mei, solo se disculpa abrazándola. ¿Podrán reconciliarse? De cariño pueden decirle Kyo, aunque Mei se refiere a él como "puerco".**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Pignite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 18 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 8 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Mareep): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 11 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de Hugh. Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. Finalmente nos enteramos de su pasado, cuando era molestada por otros niños, por eso mismo teme a que le ocurra otra vez. Pero... ¿qué razón habrá tenido su padre para irse por tantas semanas en aquella ocasión? Sumando a eso, ha quedado devastada tras lo sucedido con su padre, ¿podrá reponerse de todo por lo que ha estado pasando? Kyouhei se refiere a ella como "gatita".**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Liepard): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 15 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 10 en el siguiente mes! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: El nuevo Pokédex Holder**


	11. 10-El nuevo Pokédex Holder

**Capítulo 10: El nuevo Pokédex Holder**

Kyouhei había seguido a Mei hasta un armario de limpieza del Hospital, ahí se la encontró completamente derrumbada mientras lloraba como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa. Incluso si Kyouhei trató de hablarle, era como si Mei no pudiera escuchar nada. Es ahí cuando Kyouhei no soportó más y solo se arrojó hacia ella para abrazarla por la espalda, sujetándola con ambos brazos del cuello, dejándola sumamente sorprendida, tanto que dejó de llorar, con solo sus últimas lágrimas posando por sus ojos.

—P-Perdóname... por todo... perdón... —Fueron las serias palabras de Kyouhei que le dijo al oído, permaneciendo ahí lleno de culpa.

—Oh... —Mei no podía decir nada más, permaneció en silencio un buen rato hasta que...—. ¿Eh? ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! —De pronto su rostro se puso completamente rojo y después de un grito se levantó para alejarse de Kyouhei—. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Maldito puerco pervertido! —Después de ese gritería le dio un buen golpe en el mentón, derribándole en el suelo.

—Ah... ah... —Kyouhei solo permaneció en el suelo unos momentos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder, realmente lo golpearon, pero de todos modos sabía que Mei era así—. L-Lo siento... —Se sentó en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

— ¡¿Crees que es tan fácil?! ¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!

— ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Se arrodilló muy nervioso, como si pidiera misericordia, no quería recibir otro golpe—. Es solo... quería consolarte... te vi ahí y... lo siento tanto... es que... tengo parte de la culpa por lo que te hice hoy...

— ¡¿Por lo que me hiciste hoy?! ¡PIENSA UN POCO IDIOTA! ¡Mi papá casi se muere! ¡¿Por qué crees que estoy llorando?! ¡¿Crees que tiene que ver contigo?!

— ¡Ay...! ¡Ya sé, ya lo sé! Es que... tú sabes... fue por mi papá que se metió en eso... por lo tanto no puedo evitar sentir que yo tengo parte de la culpa, especialmente porque yo no quería involucrarlos... pero... uf... —Solo le quedó suspirar para tratar de relajarse un poco—. Mei... tengo algo que decirte...

— ¿Por qué tendría que escucharte? Tú lo dijiste, hoy me trataste como basura y está bien, pero además tuvo que suceder esto con mi padre... ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti...? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas sola a mí y a mi familia?!

— ¡Por favor, no...! Ehm... no espero que me perdones... pero tiene que ver con la persona contra la que luchó tu padre hoy...

—Hmm... —Ella pensó unos momentos, entonces prendió la luz de la habitación y cerró la puerta—. Anda, dime... ¿qué quieres decirme?

—...Sí.

En ese momento ambos se sentaron de lado a lado y pudieron conversar tranquilos. Kyouhei le contó todo... absolutamente todo. Sobre la Policía internacional y su rol en ella, sobre los encuentros que tuvo con los supuestos villanos, sobre el posible regreso del Equipo Plasma, una organización que causó mucho terror en Unova en el pasado, sobre por qué fue tan duro con ella en la escuela, sobre el rol de Lack-two en la policía, sobre la discusión que tuvo con él cuando se dio cuenta de que lucharía contra el enemigo junto a Hugh... sobre todo... Mei solo escuchó y asentía de vez en cuando, trataba de no interrumpir, de analizar toda esa información que estaba recibiendo.

—Bueno... creo que eso sería todo lo que tengo que decir... —Terminó Kyouhei, con una mirada baja, muy apenado—. Entiendo que no es excusa por haberte tratado así o que no quieras creerme... lo entenderé... te hice pasarla sumamente mal por culpa de mis propios problemas y lo siento...

—...¿Sabes? —Finalmente Mei decidió hablar—. Si tú tienes amigos... puedes contar estas cosas, contar lo que te pasa si estás asustado, es una mejor forma de protegerlos en vez de... bueno, tú sabes. Te aseguro que lo hubiera entendido. Sin embargo, Kyo... cuando era niña fui molestada constantemente por mis compañeros de guardería, ya te lo dije, no hay nada que me dé más miedo que pensar que puede pasarme lo mismo, fue terrible para mí...

—Ah... Lo siento —Agachó su cabeza aún más apenado, no podía hacer nada más.

—Además... me desquité injustamente con papá, quien no me había hecho nada, le grité cosas horribles como que me avergonzaba de él... eso no era cierto... y solo le grité cuando lo único que quería era ayudarme... ¿No soy de lo peor? —Su mano comenzó a temblar—. Ahora mismo pude perderlo después de una discusión así... ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo? Me comporté de forma terrible y no tengo el valor para disculparme.

—Mei...

—Papá...

— ¿Eh?

—Odia al Equipo Plasma... como no tienes idea. Tenía más o menos nuestra edad cuando luchó contra ellos.

— ¿Él... de verdad luchó contra el Equipo Plasma?

—Nunca me ha contado la historia completa, ni qué le hicieron como para odiarlos tanto, pero sé que luchó contra ellos en aquella época. Sé que no soportas a tu padre, pero él debe saberlo... por eso le permitió a mi papá luchar también, porque de todos modos lo hubiera hecho por su cuenta... él tenía razón Kyouhei, le hablaste de forma horrible sin conocer de verdad la situación.

—Ah... —Eso lo hizo pensar el cómo le había hablado a Lack-two, todas las veces en que le faltó al respeto y más encima lo culpó como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, eso le hizo sentir mal—. Supongo... que no actué nada bien...

—Ambos somos unos hijos terribles, ¿no? Sé que te dije que te creería sobre que el señor Lack-two no era la persona amable que aparentaba... pero no creo que sea mala persona, si de verdad quiero ser justa contigo, me gustaría hablarte de tus propios errores también... ambos nos equivocamos.

—Gracias Mei... por escuchar y aconsejarme...

—Nunca te volveré a perdonar si vuelves a hacer algo así.

— ¿Eh?

—No podría volver a soportarlo, pero... creo que esta vez... solo esta vez... podemos hacer como si no sucedió nada... solo porque te la pasaste aguantando mucho.

—Mei... ¡Cierto, volvamos! —Inesperadamente se levantó y le tomó de la mano.

—H-Hey... —Eso la tomó por sorpresa, sonrojándose levemente.

—Debes ir a disculparte, Mei... ¡Ya no te estés torturando! Ya no te guardes cosas que lamentar. Volvamos y cerremos por fin este episodio...

—K-Kyo...

Fuera de la habitación del hospital, la hermana de Hugh esperaba de forma muy tranquila, se le veía aliviada, pues adentro se encontraban Lack-two, Whi-two y Hugh ahora mismo, Lack-two y Whi-two sentados mientras que Hugh estaba en la cama muy malhumorado. Los tres por fin tenían un momento para conversar.

—Esa sucia mujer —Hugh se estaba quejando—. ¿Cómo pude caer en su trampa? ¡Argh! ¡Qué coraje! ¡Se nota que es del Equipo Plasma!

—No lo sé... —Dijo Lack-two con su mano en el mentón, la pose que hace cada vez que se pone a pensar—. Ni sus actividades de hoy ni las que siempre han hecho ha tenido que ver con el Equipo Plasma... es cierto que al parecer ella si fue una ex miembro, pero... hmm...

— ¡Se nota que fue una ex miembro! ¡Esa maldita mujer! ¡Todas esas que fueron del Equipo Plasma son unas arpías y se le nota!

—Hugh...

— ¿Qué?

—Hmm... —Le apuntó hacia Whi-two quien se estaba poniendo muy apenada.

— ¡A-Ahh...! L-Lo siento... solo decía... ¡Las del Neo Equipo Plasma! Ellas...

—Eres un tarado.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—E-Está bien... —Whi-two trató de calmar todo algo nerviosa—. Lo importante es que ambos están bien, ¿no? Además... es bueno poder hablar tranquilamente entre los tres... nuevamente por el Equipo Plasma eso sí...

—Sí... —Asintió Lack-two—. La primera vez que nos conocimos... fue el Equipo Plasma lo que nos obligó a unirnos... curioso, ¿no? Han pasado tantos años...

—Bah. Sea el Equipo Plasma o no, nos tocará combatirlos, es tan simple como eso —Hugh trató de hacerse el duro aún.

—Claro, con lo bien que lo hiciste ahora...

— ¡Tú también caíste en la trampa, no lo niegues!

—No me compares contigo. Bueno, Hugh, mañana nos reuniremos con Whi-two en nuestra casa. Para este caso solo dependeré de ustedes dos, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

— ¿Whi-two...? ¿Estará bien...?

—Sí —Whi-two asintió de forma determinada—. Yo también quiero ayudar para esta batalla, por eso... espero ayudar con todo lo que pueda.

—No te subestimes, huh. Eres mejor en batallas que cualquier otra mujer que conozca.

Pero justo para interrumpir ese momento a solas entre los tres, la puerta fue abierta y entró la hermana de Hugh.

—Siento mucho interrumpirlos —Ella se disculpó amablemente—. Pero... —Se hizo a un lado para que así Kyouhei y Mei pudieran entrar también. Estaban muy callados, incómodos y apenados, no sabían qué decir.

—Hmph... ¿Pudieron hablar entonces? —Preguntó Whi-two con una sonrisa aliviada, mientras que los dos hombres de la habitación poco entendían.

—Y-Yo... —Mei dio un paso tratando de hablar, pero se le veía muy nerviosa.

—Mei... —Su tía se le acercó un poco para hablarle—. Solo dilo... estarás bien.

—Snf... ¡Waaaaaaa! —De pronto lloró como si fuera una niñita—. ¡Lo siento mucho! —Inmediatamente se arrojó a la cama para abrazar a Hugh mientras lloraba.

—H-Hey... Mei... —Hugh trató de calmarla un poco, sin saber qué hacer en verdad—. E-Está bien, pero... tranquila...

—Snf... ¡Nada de lo que dije era cierto! ¡Siento haberte gritado! Snf... ¡Desde ahora te diré todo siempre, lo juro!

—Significa... ¿qué te sientes mejor? ¿Me contarás lo que pasó?

—Snf... estoy mejor, pero... ¡Fue culpa de Kyo! —Apuntó hacia Kyouhei muy maleducadamente.

— ¡Hey! —Kyouhei se sintió completamente ofendido y se acercó a ambos—. ¡Creí que lo habíamos hablado! ¡¿No me habías perdonado?!

— ¡Sigues siendo la razón por la que me sentía mal! ¡No voy a mentirle a mi papá!

—Ay... ¡Ahora quedaré como el villano del cuento frente a tu padre! Pudiste solo decir que ya te sentías mejor...

— ¡Como si me importara, si digo que tú fuiste, es porque tú fuiste! ¡¿Lo niegas?!

— ¡No lo niego, pero...!

— ¡YA! —Hugh tuvo que gritar para callarlos a ambos—. ¡Paren de pelearse conmigo en medio! ¡Qué bien que hayan solucionado sus problemas! ¡Pero no por eso voy a aguantar sus ridículas discusiones! ¡¿Queda claro?!

—Sí señor... —Ambos se disculparon de forma muy obediente agachando la cabeza al unísono.

—Y Kyo... —Mei observó a Kyouhei de forma más amenazante.

—Sí... ya sé, ya sé, pero no quiero —Contestó Kyouhei de no muy buen humor, luego tuvo que dirigirse frente a Lack-two—. Hmm... Lo siento... hablé sobre cosas que no sabía y te falté al respeto... —Se disculpó algo sonrojado por la vergüenza y tratando de desviar la mirada, haciéndose el duro.

—...A partir de ahora seré yo el encargado del caso —Contestó Lack-two—. Pero te permitiré estar dentro e ignoraré todas tus faltas... solo si de verdad tienes deseos de detener al enemigo. Si no... puede dejármelo todo a mí y continuar con tu vida.

—Yo... quiero seguir en el caso... si no es mucha molestia... ¡Pero bueno, como ya dijiste que sí...! —Recuperó los ánimos en cuestión de segundos y saltó para ir junto a la hermana de Hugh—. ¡Hola...! Supe que era la tía de Mei... a decir verdad se ve tan joven que podría hasta ser la hermana... es un gusto conocerla~

—Juju... eres Kyouhei, ¿verdad? —Contestó ella con una amable sonrisa—. El gusto es mío. Mei... ¿entonces es él?

— ¿Eh? —Mei se sonrojó—. Ah... sí... —Asintió de forma avergonzada.

— ¿Oh? —Kyouhei no entendió nada—. ¿Yo qué?

Finalmente se había solucionado todos los malentendidos en ese pequeño grupo de la región Unova. Como era muy tarde, a todos, menos a Hugh por supuesto, les tocó volver a sus respectivos hogares. Lack-two, Whi-two y Kyouhei volvieron a su casa tras despedirse, mientras que Mei y su tía hicieron lo mismo, para fortuna de Mei no iba a estar sola por la llegada de su tía, así que las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Al otro día en la mañana, las cosas tenían que ser como siempre, Mei se levantó temprano y se alistó para ir a la escuela. En su caminata durante el pasillo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo de lo que se había enterado.

—Ya veo... el Equipo Plasma sí tenía que ver en todo esto... —Murmuraba—. Pero... lo que más me sorprendió fue lo de Kyo... ¿Policía internacional? Eso es fantástico. El señor Lack-two debe ser alguien muy impresionante si tiene un rango así, debe ser por eso que según Kyo es una persona tan dura, aunque no sé... ¿Cómo la hizo mi papá para conocer a alguien así? Hmm... quedé con muchas más preguntas que respuestas... —En ese momento llegó a su salón y abrió la puerta, ahí estaban sus compañeros de clase, que al verla se la quedaron observando de forma seria, algunos murmurando cuando la vieron, eso la puso nerviosa—. Ay... me había olvidado de esto... —Dio media vuelta lentamente—. Yo mejor me voy...

— ¡Mei! —Pero justo para detenerla, Kyouhei apareció y la sujetó de los hombros.

— ¿K-Kyo...?

— ¡Pero qué bueno que llegas! ¡¿A dónde ibas?! ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a sentarnos! —Con una adorable sonrisa la arrastró hacia su asiento, donde prácticamente le obligó a tomar asiento—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

—E-Ehm... —Ella no pudo contestar, estaba todavía más nerviosa, porque ahora sí que la mirada de todos los compañeros estaban hacia ellos, solo que ahora se les veía mucho más sorprendidos.

— ¿Hmm? ¿Ocurre algo? —Miró hacia atrás—. ¡Ya veo! ¡Es eso! ¡TODOS! —Gritó alto alzando las manos, para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

— ¡¿Q-Qué haces...?! ¡Basta...!

— ¡Supe que ayer todos se unieron para hacerle la vida imposible a Mei y defenderme a mí! ¿Pero alguno se interesó en investigar más la situación?

— ¿Eh...? —Notó cómo todos los demás guardaron un silencio al oír eso, con una mirada dudosa.

—No, ¿verdad? Después de todo yo soy tan bueno y ella tan mala... ¿cierto? —Finalmente dejó esa tonta sonrisa para poner un tono serio que nunca había mostrado en la clase—. Ustedes no deben saberlo... pero el padre de Mei es todo lo que tiene, y hace poco tuvo un accidente. Sin estar enterado yo le hice una mala broma sobre eso, es por eso que reaccionó como todos lo hubieran hecho en una situación así. Me metí con algo que no sabía y lo tomé como si fuera un juego...

—Kyo...

— ¡¿De verdad?! —En un momento toda la clase se acercó mucho más, muy apenados—. ¿Eso es verdad, Mei? ¡No teníamos idea!

— ¡¿Y no es algo grave?! —Preguntaban muchos, estaban muy preocupados.

— ¡Kyouhei, eso fue horrible! ¡Debiste decirlo!

—Lo sé... —Kyouhei se puso de pie—. Pero... supongo que ese el tipo de persona que soy... —Había decidido marcharse, pero...

—Sin embargo... —Mei habló—. Kyo quiso reponer su error... ayer me acompañó al hospital y estuvo ahí para consolarme... fue el único amigo que tuve en ese momento...

—Mei... —Eso lo sorprendió mucho.

— ¡Ya veo! —Gritó una de las chicas—. Me alegro que se solucionaran los malentendidos. Mei, lo siento muchísimo...

— ¡Sí, sí, también yo! —Hablaron los demás.

—Está bien... —Mei sonrió levemente son sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Pero... estoy feliz que se haya arreglado todo el malentendido...

— ¡Sí, sí! —Kyouhei le dio un abrazo a Mei volviendo a su sonrisa infantil—. ¡Todos los malentendidos de la clase E se arreglaron! ¡Ahora todos podemos ser amigos! ¿Sí? Mei es un amor cuando la conocen~

—Hmm... —Ella nuevamente lo apartó, aunque de una forma no tan brusca como antes. En ese momento, el profesor entró al salón.

— ¿Eh? —Cheren se sorprendió un poco al ver todo el grupo reunido en un solo punto—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están planeando algo?

—Ah, nada —Todos los alumnos se dispersaron para volver a su lugar, ahí Cheren aprovechó para acercarse también.

—Mei... ¿Todo está mejor?

—Ah... Sí —Mei asintió con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro. Je... Aún tienes que responder el examen que no contestaste ayer. ¿Estarás disponible hoy después de clases?

— ¿Eh? Hoy... como saldremos un poco más temprano tengo que ir a un lugar... ¿podría ser mañana?

—Entonces mañana, ¿bien?

— ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, profesor! —Sonrió alegremente.

—Cierto, profesor —Ahora se acercaron las mismas chicas que hablaron con Cheren el día de ayer—. Lamentamos lo de ayer... usted tenía razón, debimos preguntarle a Mei su punto de vista...

—Sí... —Dijo otra de las chicas—. Debe estar muy mal porque su padre tuvo un accidente hace poco...

— ¿Qué? —Eso sorprendió a Cheren—. ¿Cuándo fue eso, Mei? Ayer hablé con tu padre y...

— ¡Aahh! —Tanto Mei como Kyouhei entraron en pánico al oír eso.

— ¡Bueno, profesor! —Pero Kyouhei reaccionó más rápido e interrumpió a Cheren con una sonrisa forzada—. ¡Es muy tarde! Deberíamos comenzar la clase, jeje... —Le dio un leve empujón hacia adelante.

—Ah... sí...

—Uf... —Suspiró aliviado por salvarse de ese problema.

—...Gracias... —Le dijo Mei en voz baja.

— ¿Eh...? Je... —Sonrió levemente.

Así, el resto del día todo pudo seguir con naturalidad, más que eso, fue uno de los días más tranquilos en la clase E, al no tener las típicas discusiones entre Kyouhei y Mei. Como se había dicho hace un momento, como el día de hoy se haría una actividad especial de entrenamiento en la escuela, las clases acabaron a las 5 de la tarde, por lo que todos los alumnos ya habían comenzado a marcharse a casa. Mei también, ella estaba preparando sus cosas para irse, pero antes Kyouhei se puso en frente de ella y con una sonrisa ella asintió, por lo que ambos se marcharon juntos, lo que dejó sorprendidos a todos sus compañeros por esta situación que nunca había pasado. Kyouhei dedujo bien lo que quería hacer Mei después de clase, por eso se ofreció a acompañarla en ese momento. Ambos se dirigieron al hospital y hablaron con recepción para poder subir, pero...

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Mei—. ¡¿Cómo que se fue?!

—Eh... Mei... —Kyouhei trató de susurrarle tranquilamente, estaba un poquito avergonzado por el hecho de gritar en un hospital.

— ¡Tú calla, estoy hablando! Uf... ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre dejarlo ir?! ¡¿No cuidan a sus pacientes?! ¡Imposible que se recuperara por completo!

—Señorita... —La recepcionista trató de calmarla un poco—. Ya se lo dije, tomó sus cosas sin preguntarle nada a nadie y se fue. Por supuesto que algunas enfermeras trataron de hacer algo, pero... —Apuntó hacia un lado donde había un grupo de enfermeras asustadas.

—U-Uy...

—Era bastante agresivo y ni se atrevieron a acercarse...

—L-Lo siento... —Se disculpó muy apenada.

No les quedó opción a los dos que salir del lugar y regresar a las calles de Ciudad Engobe.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Pudo haberme avisado algo —Mei continuaba quejándose—. ¿Y ahora qué? Argh...

—Cálmate... debió volver a casa —Le dijo Kyouhei.

—Ay, más le vale... pero no debió haber hecho eso.

—Oye... relájate. Todo está bien, lo sabes.

—Sí, tienes razón... si tiene las fuerzas para caminar e impedir que un grupo de enfermeras se acerque... debe estar bien.

— ¿No estuviste mal anoche? No debió ser fácil volver a casa sin tu padre.

—Bueno, mi tía estaba ahí, así que todo estuvo bien, ella me acompañó. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien con tu padre?

—Lo normal. No nos hablamos al llegar.

— ¿Eh? Pero creí que todo estaba bien...

—Lo está, pero tú sabes. Así es nuestra relación en realidad. No nos tratamos como padre e hijo, pero ahora trabajaremos juntos como profesionales en una misión de investigación, nada cambia con eso.

—Pues qué lástima... ustedes dos están llenos de conflictos... pobre de tu madre, que por cierto, nunca pude saludarla como es adecuado.

—Tienes razón. Deberías ir a mi casa un día para conocerla mejor. ¿Y sabes...? —Se le acercó mucho inesperadamente—. Estoy feliz porque es primera vez que nos vamos juntos desde la escuela... ¿vamos entonces a mi casa?

— ¿Eh...? —Ella comenzó a sonrojarse al tenerlo tan cerca, entonces comenzó a recordar la conversación que tuvo ayer con su tía sobre Kyouhei—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Jamás en la vida! —Inesperadamente gritó agitando sus brazos y salió corriendo de ahí.

— ¡M-Mei...! Ugh... —Se desilusionó—. Un simple "no" bastaba... —Solo le quedó caminar solo en dirección a su casa—. ¿Eh? —Pero justo a su lado pasó una chica un poco menor que él, era muy bonita, con cabello negro no muy largo que se dividía en dos coletas, unos ojos azules—. Oh... ¡Bueno! Mei ya me rechazó, así que no tiene nada de malo~ ¡Hey! —Corrió hacia aquella chica.

— ¿Eh? —Ella volteó con una mirada inocente.

—Encontré este pañuelo, ¿es tuyo? —Le mostró un pañuelo que claramente era de él, nunca se lo encontró.

—Ah... no... —Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya veo... perdón por la molestia... ¿oh? —De pronto la miró fijamente.

— ¿A-Algo más...?

— ¡Anda! ¡Tus ojos son como un par de bellos zafiros...! ¡Ah! Lo siento, hablé sin pensar... —Se disculpó haciéndose el apenado.

—N-No... descuida... gracias... —Le sonrió amablemente con un leve sonrojo—. Hmm... —Pero se le veía distraída, buscando a su alrededor.

—Disculpa... no eres de por aquí, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Eh? ¿Se nota mucho...?

—Al caminar en tu rostro quedaba claro que lo hacías sin un destino... también te ves incómoda mirando a tu alrededor como si solo quisieras ubicarte. Te noto algo angustiada, si quieres te ayudo a encontrar lo que necesitas, podría acompañarte.

—E-Eres muy amable... pero en realidad estoy buscando a mi hermano mayor. Cuando menos me di cuenta me separé de él. Esto... ¿no sabrás algo? Es un chico de 16 años... cabello negro y ojos azules como los míos...

—Hmm... no... no he visto a alguien así. ¿Podría acompañarte a buscarlo? Se puede hacer tarde y eres muy joven... tal vez te ayude a no sentirte tan angustiada... ¿sí?

—...Sí... muchas gracias, eres muy amable.

—No hay de qué. A propósito, mi nombre es Kyouhei... ¿tú eres?

Mientras tanto, Mei había escapado algo más lejos, hasta detenerse algo cansada y apoyarse contra la pared, dándose un par de golpes en sus coloradas mejillas.

—Ay... esto no puede estar pasándome... —No podía dejar en las palabras de su tía, sobre si ella estaba enamorada—. ¡No señor, imposible! Me niego a aceptarlo... uy... solo me queda volver a casa... ¡Ah! —Dio unos pasos, pero se vio sorprendida por un Mightyena que cayó frente a ella, al parecer salió de un árbol—. Ay... qué susto... solo es un Mightyena que escalaba en ese árbol... —Analizó unos momentos—. ¡¿Mightyena en un árbol?! ¡Eso no es...! —Observó hacia arriba en el árbol, en la rama posaba una persona, quien saltó desde esa gran altura de pronto y cayó frente a ella sin complicación alguna, se le veía energético, a ella le llamó la atención esas largas uñas que se veían más bien como garras o esos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca—. _*¿Un... chico salvaje...?*_

—Maldición... ¿dónde estará esa tonta? —Dijo el chico buscando a su alrededor—. ¿Hmm? —Entonces notó la mirada que posaba Mei en él—. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo Aipom en la cara?

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Pero qué chica más rara... —Pasó junto a ella para seguir su camino mientras Mightyena le seguía.

— ¿Eh? —Entonces ella notó que tenía algo peculiar en la parte trasera de su mochila—. ¡¿S-Son medallas de gimnasio?!

— ¿Ah? —Se detuvo para voltear hacia ella—. Oh, esto... sí, son medallas...

— ¡Fascinante! —Se le acercó muy entusiasmada y se puso detrás de él para observar las medallas—. En una clase vimos todas las medallas de todas las regiones en un libro, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver medallas en persona... ¡Son preciosas! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... ¡Ah! ¡Tienes las 8! ¡Son las 8 medallas de la región Hoenn! ¡Debes ser muy fuerte!

—Ay... no es para tanto... —Se rascó la mejilla algo avergonzado—. ¿Te gusta luchar? —Se volteó para hablar mejor.

— ¡Me encanta! Ay... es que cuando era niña era algo asustadiza y los demás niños se burlaban de mí... ¡Pero cuando descubrí las batallas descubrí algo que me encanta en verdad! ¡Pude volverme más fuerte y...! Uy... —De pronto se apenó—. Lo siento... no sé por qué le cuento esto a un extraño...

—Hmm... ya veo... —Por alguna razón, sintió una gran nostalgia al haber oído eso—. ¡Apuesto que eres una chica muy fuerte! No sientas pena.

—Jaja... gracias... oh, pero de hecho... Mightyena es muy raro en la región y esas medallas... ¿no eres de por aquí?

—Efectivamente, en realidad soy de Hoenn. La verdad es que perdí a mi hermanita hace unos momentos y la estaba buscando...

— ¿A tu hermanita...? Hmm... —Ella sonrió como si le diera un aliviado gusto—. Si quieres... te ayudo a buscarla... debes estar preocupado porque es tu hermana menor...

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Eres muy amable —Le agradeció con una amigable sonrisa.

En ese momento, pasaban cosas en la casa de Lack-two y Whi-two también. Como habían acordado ayer, se reunirían ahí para hablar asuntos importantes, por lo que estaban sentados en la mesa de la terraza junto a Hugh, sin embargo él no estaba muy a gusto, pues...

— ¡Sí! ¡Debemos hacer esto! ¿Qué te parece, Whi-two? —Le preguntó Yuki, una de sus amigas. No era la única ahí, pues Mayu y Yuuko estaban allí también, sentadas en la mesa de la terraza junto a Whi-two. Lack-two por su parte, tomaba un café ahí al lado muy tranquilo.

—Pues... —Whi-two no estaba muy cómoda en realidad.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya es el colmo! —Hugh no pudo aguantar más y se levantó muy enfadado.

—H-Hugh... por favor...

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué hacen ellas aquí en primer lugar?!

— ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?! —Yuki, aquella mujer rubia que ha sido amiga de Whi-two desde la escuela, se levantó también, pues a diferencia de Mayu y Yuuko, ella no temía enfrentarlo—. ¡Esta ni siquiera es tu casa! ¡¿Por qué no mejor te vas?!

— ¡Tengo asuntos importantes que atender con Lack-two y Whi-two! ¡Las que deberían irse son ustedes!

— ¡Erres incorregible, Hugh! Y pensar que te invitaríamos...

— ¿A qué...?

—Vinimos porque queríamos planear junto a Whi-two algo especial... ¡Vamos a arrendar un lugar espacioso y así invitar a todos, a todos nuestros ex compañeros de la clase E!

— ¡Contamos con tu apoyo, Whi! —Le dijo Mayu de forma amable a Whi-two.

—S-Sí... —Contestó Whi-two.

—Esto será especial, una reunión de toda la clase~ —Dijo Yuuko muy alegre.

—Pues es estúpido, menos mal no me invitan porque yo no iría —Dijo Hugh.

— ¡¿Ah?! —Yuki se puso aún más enfadada—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Mira, seas un desagradable o no, también estuviste en nuestra clase! ¡Mínimo podrías apoyar la idea!

— ¡No, porque es estúpida!

—Es una estupenda idea —Dijo Lack-two con una sonrisa—. Iré con gusto.

— ¡¿Bromeas?!

— ¡Ojalá fueras una persona tan linda como Lack-two! ¡Es espectacular! —Yuki no se detenía con ese enojo.

— ¡Sí, pues bien por él, porque yo no iré a ninguna tontería que fue planificada por ustedes tres!

— ¡Oye...!

—Ay... —Whi-two aprovechó toda la atención en esa discusión para escapar y entrar a la casa unos momentos—. Esto es terrible... no me esperaba la visita de Yuki y las demás... ugh... Hugh me pone tan nerviosa cuando se enfada... uf... y apuesto que Lack-two no debe estar feliz tampoco, se supone que hablaríamos de la batalla... —Pero antes de seguir sufriendo por dentro, justo tocaron el timbre, por lo que tuvo que ir a la puerta para abrir—. Ah, ya voy... ¿Eh? —Al abrir la puerta quedó un poco sorprendida.

Kyouhei, por su parte, seguía paseándose a gusto con aquella chica que provenía de otra región, junto a su Pignite que caminaba junto a ellos fuera de la PokéBall, tratando de sacarle más conversación con esa actitud de persona amable...

— ¿Sabes...? —Dijo Kyouhei—. Me gusta tu nombre... Haruka... ¿Sabes que Haru significa primavera? Te queda muy bien. Oh... ¿podría llamarte "Haru"?

—De hecho... de esa forma me llama solo gente cercana... prefiero que me digas Haruka... —Le contestó.

—Ya veo, lo siento. No quería ir tan a prisa, si recién nos estamos conociendo, jaja... Bueno, espero encontremos pronto a tu hermano. ¿Hay algo más que me sirva para identificarlo?

—Hmm... conociendo a ese rarito... tal vez ahora esté olfateando en el suelo como un Pokémon salvaje.

— ¿Q-Qué...?

Al mismo tiempo, Mei continuaba con el chico que se encontró, pero estaba algo perpleja viéndolo, ya que de la nada el chico se puso en el suelo para comenzar a olfatear como si se tratara de un Pokémon salvaje, llamando la atención de cada persona que pasaba por ahí.

—Eh... Yuuki... —Lo llamó algo avergonzada—. ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo...?

—Busco a Haruka por su olor, así es más fácil —Respondió—. Oh, ¡ya está! Vamos —Se levantó para seguir caminando.

—I-Increíble... —Fue junto a él—. ¿De verdad puedes buscar así?

—Ah, yo siempre me entrené en la naturaleza... a veces voy con mamá para algunas investigaciones, por lo que me desarrollé bastante en mis sentidos. Me ayuda a encontrar a los Pokémon más fácilmente.

— ¿Así que investigas en la naturaleza? Vaya... y yo que me la paso estudiando en un escritorio.

—No es que esté mal, pero de vez en cuando no tiene nada de malo dejar los libros de lado y... ¡Lanzarte a una aventura! Si sabes pelear incluso podrías enfrentar a los líderes de gimnasio, ¿por qué no?

— ¿Eh...? Sin embargo no sé si soy lo suficientemente buena aún...

—Para de dudar, ¿cómo vas a mejorar si te la pasas retrocediendo?

—Uf... tienes toda la razón. ¿Sabes? Noto que puedes ser alguien duro y energético, con gran pasión por las batallas... sin embargo también eres un hermano mayor muy protector, ¿no?

— ¿Q-Qué me quieres decir...? ¿Oh? —Pero antes de continuar con la conversación, justamente aparecieron frente a ellos Kyouhei acompañado de Haruka—. Anda, ahí estabas.

—Q-Q-Q-Qué... —Kyouhei estaba completamente atónito por lo que veía—. Mei... así que me dejaste... ¿para irte con un chico mayor...? E-Eh...

— ¿Ah? —Mei no comprendió nada.

— ¿Esa chica es tu amiga? —Le preguntó Haruka a Kyouhei.

— ¡¿Q-Qué...?! ¡Ah...! —Kyouhei solo trató de guardarse cualquier emoción tonta.

—Oye, Kyo... ¿te pasa algo? —Le preguntó Mei.

— ¡Ya lo sé! No soy nada en comparación a alguien mayor y con esa musculatura.

— ¿Muscu... qué? —Yuuki se revisó a sí mismo de forma inocente.

— ¡Ay, y tú no te hagas el tonto! —Por esa última reacción, su Pignite actuó precipitadamente, y se lanzó para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a Yuuki, derribándolo en el suelo y dejando impactadas a las dos chicas—. U-Uy... —Hasta él mismo se espantó por lo que pasó.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —Mei fue junto a él para gritarle.

— ¡No, no, no, no! Yo no quería... Kabu actuó sin preguntar... ¡¿Qué te pasa Kabu?! —Al preguntar eso su Pignite solo le hizo una señal de que ni él mismo supo.

— ¡Pusiste nervioso a tu Pokémon con tu actitud!

—L-Lo siento...

—Ay... no se mueve... —Dijo Haruka.

— ¿Eh? Uy... ¡Oye, amigo! ¡Lo siento! —Kyouhei fue para acercarse a él.

—Fue un ataque de un Pokémon tipo lucha, nadie podría moverse después de eso... —Dijo Mei muy angustiada.

—Ah... yo no me preocuparía por Yuuki... sino por Kyouhei... —Dijo Haruka.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?

—Ese chico es mi hermano... y la única razón de que no se mueva... es porque trata de aguantarse la ira...

— ¿Tu herma...? Tú eres la hermana de Yuuki entonces... uy...

—H-Hey... —Kyouhei trató de hablarle a Yuuki, un poco nervioso—. Kabu dice que lo lamenta... ya sabes cómo son algunos Pokémon... ¿Estás bien...?

—...Grrrr... —Finalmente Yuuki se puso de pie, sin levantar la mirada.

—Ay... ¡Mírate! ¡Sí estás bien! Me alegro que nos hayas disculpado, jaja...

—Tú... —Gruñó con aquellos afilados colmillos—. ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?! —Finalmente levantó esa mirada mostrando un rostro muy furioso, casi como un demonio.

—Eh... Espera amigo, ya me disculpé...

— ¡No soy tu amigo y tampoco te hecho nada! Grrr... ¡Si quieres pelear, pues bien! —Tomó su PokéBall.

—Oye, oye, esto podemos hablarlo con... ¡Aaaahhhh! —Pegó un grito al ver al Pokémon que salió de la PokéBall, era un Salamence que estaba tan furioso como su entrenador—. Un D-D-Dragón... —Retrocedió lentamente hasta caer al suelo, viéndose literalmente en la espalda contra la pared.

—Ay no... —Mei se espantó un poco al notar eso.

—Ese Yuuki... no puede ser que se aproveche de alguien débil... —Dijo Haruka.

—No, te aseguro que Kyo no es alguien débil, tiene una gran habilidad para luchar. Sin embargo su única debilidad son los Pokémon tipo Dragón... les tiene una fobia enorme y no puede dejar de temblar si ve uno.

— ¿Cómo dices...? ¡Yuuki! —Aunque trató de llamarlo, fue completamente ignorada—. Imposible... ese tonto hermano que tengo no me escuchará, está completamente enfadado.

—Pero...

— ¡Anda! ¡Haz algo! —Le gritó Yuuki—. ¡Te recuerdo que tú empezaste! Hmm... —Observó a Kyouhei unos momentos—. ¡Bah! ¡Si no haces algo lo haré yo! ¡Mance!

— ¡Ah! —Kyouhei solo se cubrió temblando viendo a Salamence yendo a atacarlo directamente.

— ¡Espera un momento! —Pero Mei intervino y se puso frente a Kyouhei.

— ¡Mei!

Salamence mostró una gran furia en su ataque de Garra Dragón, por lo que Mei solo pudo cerrar los ojos, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que Salamence se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de tocarla y luego regresó junto a su entrenador sin hacerle daño a nadie, eso la alivió por completo.

—Fiu... Ah... ¿Estás bien, Kyo? —Mei se agachó para poder ver a Kyouhei de mejor forma.

—S-Sí... —Contestó Kyouhei aún abrumado por la situación.

—Qué patético —Dijo Yuuki regresando a Salamence en la PokéBall—. No crean que soy un cobarde que ataca a alguien que no tiene deseos de pelear. Y tú... —Miró a Kyouhei—. Agradece de que no se trataba de una batalla real... porque tu amiguita ahora mismo estaría muerta por culpa de tu cobardía. No provoques a la gente si hay un tipo de Pokémon contra el que no puedas pelear.

—Oh... hmm... —Kyouhei bajó la mirada muy pensativo, se le veía triste.

—E-Está bien, Kyo... —Mei trató de animarlo un poco—. Al final no pasó nada. No lo tomes en serio, sé que no es fácil para ti frente a un dragón. Y ese Salamence hasta a mí me dio miedo...

—A propósito... ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó levemente enfadado.

— ¡Hermano! —Haruka corrió para ir junto a Yuuki.

—Ahí estabas, tonta. ¿Qué hacías con gente rara? —Preguntó Yuuki de mala manera.

—Buu... ya te pusiste de mal humor. Eres insoportable. ¿Te hace sentir bien usar siempre a Mance para espantar a medio mundo?

— ¡Bah! ¡Yo no hice nada y lo sabes! —En ese momento su PokéGear comenzó a sonar—. ¿Eh? ¿Hola? —Contestó—. Ah, eres tú viejo. ¿Hm? ¿Cómo dices? ¿Ya están...?

— ¡¿Qué?! —Mientras tanto, Kyouhei continuaba en su conversación con Mei—. ¡¿Ese rarito es el hermano de Haruka?! Ay... nunca vi hermanos tan diferentes... eh... —Pero justo le vino a su mente Hugh y su hermana—. No, espera, creo que sí... ¡Pero de todos modos me sorprende!

—Bueno, tú deberías ir a disculparte —Le dijo Mei.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Me amenaza con su lagartija desarrollada que aparentemente fue tallada en el mismo infierno y el que debe disculparse soy yo?!

— ¡Tú enviaste a tu Pignate para golpearlo!

— ¡Hey! ¡Kabu se movió por su cuenta! No puedo creerlo... ¿Por qué te paseabas con alguien así?

—Le ayudaba a encontrar a su hermana, además... no es malo. ¿Sabes a quién me recuerda?

— ¿A quién?

—A mi papá.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡E-Eso es imposible! ¡Hugh es una persona respetable, no se parece en nada a...!

—Hey —Casi de la nada Yuuki apareció frente a él.

— ¡Aahh! —Se espantó de la sorpresa.

—Tú eres Kyouhei, ¿verdad? Haruka te llamó así hace un momento. Eres Kyouhei y usas una visera en la cabeza.

—E-Eh... sí... soy yo...

—Perfecto. Entonces llévanos a tu casa.

— ¿Q-Qué...?

Volviendo al hogar de Lack-two y Whi-two... todo se había calmado un poco gracias a inesperados dos visitantes nuevos que ahora mismo acompañaban a todos sentados en la mesa de la terraza también. Eran un hombre y una mujer, que al parecer eran los mayores de ese lugar. El hombre tenía cabello negro y usaba una gorra de tela, tenía además unos ojos rojos. Mientras que la mujer era castaña con ojos azules, resaltando para todos unos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

 **(N/A: Tal vez en esta parte se preste cierta confusión. No olvidemos que "Yuuki" nuestro salvaje hijo de Ruby, significa "Coraje" el cual se escribe aquí con 2 "u" mientras que "Yuki" personaje secundaria de la saga B2W2, amiga de Whi-two y dolor de cabeza para Hugh, significa "Nieve", el cual se escribe con una sola "u". Tendrán que estar atentos a cuando hable un personaje u otro, pues será la única manera de diferenciarlos. También tenemos a "Yuuko" otra de las amigas de Whi-two, con la que también podrían confundirse, pero podrán notar la diferencia pues su nombre termina con una "o". Al menos Mayu no me complica la vida con estos asuntos (?) Continúen disfrutando la lectura y espero que al asunto de nombres parecidos no sea un inconveniente)**

—Listo —Aquel hombre dejó su PokéGear al lado al terminar una llamada—. Me disculpo mucho por la falta de respeto, necesitaba hablar con mi hijo enseguida. De todas formas, es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Ruby.

— ¡Yo soy Sapphire! —Saludó la mujer de forma más animada—. Al igual que Lack-two y Whi-two tenemos Pokédex, por eso hemos venido.

— ¡¿De verdad?! Debe ser increíble —Dijo Yuuko muy emocionada.

—Significa que son Pokédex Holder... ¡Es como si estuviéramos en una mesa con celebridades! —Dijo Mayu.

—Prácticamente Lack-two y Whi-two son celebridades también, nunca lo pensé de esa manera. Es emocionante... además él es casi tan guapo como Lack-two... no como otros —Dijo Yuki enviando una indirecta bien directa para Hugh.

— ¡Creo que es mejor que te vayas! ¡Solo molestan! —Le contestó Hugh con un grito.

— ¡Tú empezaste! ¡El que debería irse eres tú!

— ¡Yo ahora no estaba...!

— ¡Pero hace rato te comportaste como un...!

— ¡Ah! —De pronto Sapphire se levantó dando un solo aplauso llamando la atención, se le veía alegre—. ¡Ya sé, ya sé! ¿Ustedes se gustan, verdad?

— ¡¿EHH?! —Claramente esa idea no le gustó a ninguno de los dos.

— ¡¿Estás ciega?! ¡¿No ves que me pone de los nervios?! —Contestó Hugh ante eso.

— ¡Y la verdad es que no creo que exista mujer con suficiente estómago para querer algo con él! —Respondió Yuki igual de enfadada.

—Sí, sí, eso siempre pasa —Era como si no escuchara, pero Sapphire se puso a fantasear un poco acompañada de unas sonrojadas mejillas—. No importa qué tantas peleas hayan, al final solo importa si las personas se quieren, Kya~

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta? —Preguntó Hugh ni siquiera enfadado por lo extraña que le parecía.

—Sapphire... no molestes a la gente —Le dijo Ruby, corrigiéndola.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No he molestado a nadie! —Respondió Sapphire a la defensiva.

—Por favor, estamos en público. Compórtate.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quién te crees?!

—Al parecer alguien más educado que tú.

— ¡Es aburrido! ¡Al menos trato de socializar un poco, no como tú que te haces el interesante y educado, eres un soso!

— ¡Al menos no hago el ridículo! —Finalmente le alzó la voz.

—P-Por favor... no otra pelea... —Whi-two trató de calmarlos a los dos muy nerviosa.

—Jaja... —Lack-two soltó una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa se veía tan bella y sincera que pareciera que nadie podría quitársela, parecía disfrutar de tanta compañía—. _*Ah, maldita sea... ¿cuándo se irán todas estas personas? Están estorbando*._

Y para colmo, se escuchó el ruido de alguien abriendo la puerta de entrada. Así entraron Kyouhei y Mei y salieron hacia la terraza también.

— ¡Ah! ¡Aquí estabas! —Mei inmediatamente fue junto a Hugh muy indignada.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó Hugh.

— ¡¿Que qué?! ¡Te fuiste del hospital sin siquiera avisarme! ¡¿No piensas en tu salud?!

—Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, además yo me siento bien. Deja de ser tan exagerada.

—Pero...

— ¡Todo está bien, eso dijo! —Kyouhei la sujetó de los hombros para calmarla—. No es muy educado no saludar. Hola.

— ¿Eh? Oh... ¡Hola! —Saludó apenadamente al notar la presencia de más gente.

—Mei, ya conocías a Mayu y a Yuuko. Esta señorita es Yuki, también es amiga de mamá.

—M-Mucho gusto... ¿eh? —También notó a Ruby y Sapphire, quienes le llamaron la atención.

—Hmm —También Yuuki esperaba en la entrada de la terraza junto a Haruka, no se le veía de buen humor.

—Ah, llegaron —Les dijo Ruby—. Yuuki, Haruka, entren y saluden...

—Hola —Pasó Yuuki rápidamente con un saludo muy pasajero y luego se recostó en el pasto sin ver a nadie.

—Ay... qué vergüenza... —Dijo Haruka—. Ehm... Soy Haruka, la hija menor de Ruby y Sapphire... mucho gusto —Saludó a todos cordialmente.

—Está de mal humor... ¿Qué le hiciste, Haruka? —Le preguntó Ruby.

—Y-Yo no fui...

—Fuiste tú Kyo, aún no te disculpas —Mei regañó a Kyouhei una vez.

— ¿Yo? No es culpa mía que sea un amargado de primera y poco educado —Kyouhei se defendió, con total soberbia.

— ¡Discúlpate!

—No eres mi madre para darme órdenes.

— ¡Tú, maldita sabandija...! —Iba a perder el control, pero luego se dio cuenta que era observada por todo el mundo—. Ah... lo siento —Se disculpó muy apenada.

— ¡Oh! ¿Entonces tú eres Kyouhei? —Le preguntó Sapphire muy entusiasmada.

—Ese soy yo —Afirmó Kyouhei con total confianza.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Yuuki! Es él, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? Tú tienes algo para Kyouhei.

—Dáselo tú —Yuuki contestó arrojando un extraño objeto sin delicadeza alguna.

— ¡A-Ay...! —Sapphire lo atrapó algo en pánico por si caía al suelo—. Uf... ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Compórtate! Eras el más entusiasmado para esto, ¿qué pasó?

—Me da igual, terminemos con esto para irnos.

—Yuuki, por favor... te están viendo... —Le dijo Ruby—. Ehm... discúlpenlo... en realidad es buen muchacho... cuando quiere... solo que te odia —Se refirió a Kyouhei.

—Deberían ponerle una correa y un bozal —Dijo Kyouhei en voz baja.

— ¡Te escuché! —Le gritó Yuuki—. Uf... —Nuevamente se arrojó el pasto cerrando los ojos y tratando de ignorar todo.

—Es colmo... ¡Bueno! —Sapphire volvió al entusiasmo—. ¡Kyouhei! ¡Yo soy Sapphire y él es Ruby! ¡Somos Pokédex Holder en la región Hoenn!

— ¡¿Pokédex Holder?! —Mei dio un grito muy sorprendida, pero luego se dio cuenta que era la única sorprendida—. ¿Por qué vienen a verte los Pokédex Holder? —Le preguntó a Kyouhei.

—Kyouhei es hijo de Pokédex Holder.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Luego se fijó que Lack-two y Whi-two sacaron sus Pokédex como prueba—. ¡Eso es increíble, Kyouhei! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!

—Ehm... ¿nunca preguntaste? —Eso respondió Kyouhei tratando de dar una excusa.

— ¡Bueno! —Sapphire continuó—. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero hace un año falleció el investigador más importante, el profesor Oak. Lo último que dejó fueron varias Pokédex precisamente para aquellos que son hijos de Pokédex Holder. Yuuki y Haru ya tienen las suyas. Por supuesto, que algunos profesores de otras regiones hicieron unas pocas modificaciones, por lo que la tuya será la Pokédex mejorada. ¡Felicidades, nuevo Pokédex Holder! —Le ofreció la Pokédex muy entusiasmada.

—Ah... gracias, pero no la quiero —Contestó Kyouhei en tono neutro, eso dejó atónitos a todos.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —Mei fue inmediatamente para regañarlo—. ¡¿Te das cuenta del sorprendente invento que te están ofreciendo?! ¡Es la Pokédex! ¡Posiblemente la envidia de todos los entrenadores que existen!

—Bueno, si tanto te encanta, te la cedo a ti...

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Es para ti, idiota!

—El objeto es una pérdida de tiempo, te obliga a completarlo, es tarea extra que no quiero.

— ¡Pero...!

—Está bien, está bien —Lack-two decidió meterse de forma muy pacífica—. Kyouhei, la señorita de aquí te está haciendo un regalo. Es grosero de tu parte rechazarlo así, ¿no? Acepta, tal vez que termine encantando más de lo que crees —Le dijo con esa amable sonrisa.

—Aw~ Lack-two es tan buen padre —Mayu, Yuuko y Yuki se la pasaban comentando muy cautivadas.

—...No la quiero —Pero Kyouhei continuó con lo mismo, ignorando por completo a Lack-two—. Pueden llevársela.

—Con un demonio... ¡Hey! —Hugh finalmente alzó la voz—. ¡Deja de ser tan testarudo, toma la Pokédex y agradece!

—Bueno —Tomó la Pokédex—. Muchas gracias.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Eso hizo que la mayoría casi cayeran de sus sillas, incluso Hugh que no se esperaba tanta obediencia—. Ok... ¿Por qué me escuchaste a mí a no a Lack-two?

—Meh... usted me caer mejor.

—Es el colmo, ahora mal influencias a Kyouhei, siempre había sido un buen muchacho y obediente —Yuki le recriminó.

—Yo a penas sí le he hablado, a mí no me digas nada —Le contestó Hugh de mala manera.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó nuevamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Más gente? —A Mei le pareció curioso.

— ¿Más? Ya mejor me voy —Hugh ya rendido colocó su cabeza en la mesa.

Whi-two nuevamente fue a abrir y regresó al patio con los demás, acompañado de...

— ¡Hola! —Un chico joven algo menor que Yuuki, con ojos café y cabello castaño que amarraba con una diminuta cola de caballo, además de que era muy destacable su gorra con las letras BW.

— ¡Gray! —Mei se alegró mucho al verlo.

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei no pudo evitar notar eso con desagrado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú Gray! —Yuuki fue junto a él para darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda—. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

—Cof... ajaja... —Gray solo rió nerviosamente.

— ¡Me alegra tanto verte! ¡Te veo cambiado! —Haruka también fue a saludarlo muy animada.

—Es que he tenido mucho trabajo. Ah~ Hay mucha gente aquí por lo que veo.

—Ay no... sigue siendo solo un patio de una casa, no vayas...

— ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ME GUSTARÍA QUE TODOS SEPAN QUE LA AGENCIA BW ES LA MEJOR! ¡DEBEN CONSIDERAR NUESTROS PRODUCTOS! —Gritó sumamente alto de la nada, lo que fue inesperado.

— ¡Ay! ¡No es necesario gritar, todos te oyen! —Yuuki se enfadó un poco, le dolió algo el oído por semejante grito.

—Lo siento, lo siento... ¡la costumbre! Traje folletos también.

— ¡Ah! —De pronto Yuuko habló—. Eres el hijo del campeón y la presidenta de una de las agencias más importantes de Unova... ¡Lo conozco! ¡Es Gray! ¡Lo he visto en revistas y todo!

— ¡Sí! Ese soy yo... ¿Interesada en los productos? El folleto incluye varios descuentos.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Yo quiero! —Yuki, Mayu y Yuuko aceptaron muy alegres.

—Gray —Mei se le acercó—. ¿Conoces a Yuuki y a su hermana?

—Ah, ¡Hola Mei! —Gray saludó muy alegre—. Claro que los conozco, desde hace varios años. Hemos pasado mucho juntos. Haruka es una experta coordinadora, por lo que entiende mucho sobre el mundo del espectáculo. Y Yuuki... pues mira tú que es fuerte, una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Apuesto que sin él nunca hubiéramos ganado varias batallas, es muy valiente.

—Oh... ya veo...

— ¿Y tú? ¿Leíste el folleto que te di?

— ¡Claro que sí! Te lo prometí.

— _*¿Qué demonios?*_ —Kyouhei se quedó observando casi gruñendo—. _*¿Por qué Mei es siempre tan linda y buena con Gray? ¡Oh no...! Eso es... estaba equivocado, a Mei no le gusta ese payaso salvaje... ¡Debe gustarle Gray! Claro, no hay por dónde perderse... hijo del campeón, futuro dueño de una de las agencias más importantes de toda Unova... ¡Semejante partido! Ay... sé que le dije que me conformaba con ser su amigo, pero... ahora que sé quién le gusta... oh no, no, no...*_ —Se la pasó sufriendo dentro de su cabeza.

—La verdad estoy aquí por ti y Kyouhei —Continuó Gray.

— ¿Nosotros? —Preguntó Mei.

—Sí. Necesitaba agradecerles por el éxito que me han dado. A ver... ¡Aquí está! —Entre sus cosas sacó y mostró alto un DVD en el que claramente eran Kyouhei y Mei con traje de príncipe y princesa en la portada.

— ¡¿EHH?!

—Hace algunos meses ustedes participaron en una película en Pokéwood, la cual tuvo un increíble éxito. Ya está en su versión DVD y quise traerles una copia a cada uno. Fue tan popular que mi mamá me felicitó, fue mi primer éxito como productor.

— ¡No muestres eso! —Muy desesperada le arrebató el DVD a Gray para ocultarlo—. Ay no... qué horror...

— ¿M-Mei...?

—Eh... ¿No tendrás una copia para mí? —Kyouhei se le acercó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Claro —Le entregó el otro DVD a Kyouhei.

—Gracias~

— ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Mei fue a gritarle.

—Trajo una copia para ambos, sería grosero rechazarlo.

— ¡¿Así como rechazaste una Pokédex hace un rato?!

—Oye, al final acepté. Además esto es algo que sí quiero. La veré todas las noches antes de dormir. Hmm... ya sé... podemos verla todos juntos ahora, ¿no?

— ¡Ay! ¡Dámela! —Con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza trató de quitársela.

—Nop —Aprovechó su diferencia de altura para levantar alto el brazo y alejar el DVD de ella.

— ¡Anda! ¡Kyo...!

—Tú tienes el tuyo. Yo tengo el mío. Oh~ ¡Mejor aún! Hugh~ ¿Podemos ir a su casa a ver esto?

— ¡Kyo! ¡DÁMELA! —Se sonrojó aún más.

—Él lo está disfrutando... —Comentó Whi-two como si hasta sintiera lástima por Mei.

—Oh —Gray fue junto a Ruby y Sapphire—. Señor Ruby... muchas gracias por venir. Como representante de la agencia se lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué, fue un honor —Contestó Ruby.

— ¿Eh? —Eso llamó la atención de Mei, lo suficiente para voltear y dejar de luchar por ese DVD—. Creí que habían venido para darle la Pokédex a Kyo.

—De hecho Yuuki iba a venir por su cuenta —Explicó Gray—. Sin embargo ahora mismo mi madre me dio la oportunidad de ayudar en el musical Pokémon, especialmente por la ropa y accesorios de los Pokémon, es por eso que le pedí a Ruby si podía venir a la región también, pues aparte de ser un coordinador famoso él es diseñador de ropa, me parece que es mi oportunidad de obtener la ayuda de un experto a cambio de un bajo presupuesto. Claro que a cambio la familia entera vino, pero eso no es problema, la agencia se encargará de pagar el hotel para que su familia tenga su estancia en Unova.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Haruka se emocionó al oír eso—. ¡Eso me gusta! Dormir en una cama cómoda y con buenos baños en la habitación.

— ¿Por qué? —Le dijo Yuuki—. Yo creo que dormir en la intemperie es genial.

—Pues claro, como eres un salvaje...

— ¡No empieces niña!

—De todas formas espero que disfruten su estancia en Unova —Les dijo Gray.

—Oh —Sin previo aviso Lack-two se levantó de la mesa—. Yuki, Mayu, Yuuko... se hace muy tarde, ¿no? Me preocupa que unas bonitas señoritas como ustedes se pesen de la calle por la noche. Otro día podemos continuar planeando la reunión de ex alumnos.

—Tienes razón —Contestó Yuki—. Chicas, es mejor ir, ¿no? Mañana podemos venir de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Ah... sí... —Asintió Whi-two.

—Momento... ¿una reunión de ex-alumnos? —Preguntó Mei muy entusiasmada.

—Sí. Planeamos hacer una reunión de los ex-alumnos de la clase E —Contestó Yuki.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Se emocionó completamente—. ¡Oh~! ¡Es estupendo! ¡A pesar de que la escuela de entrenadores te quiere enseñar a ser competitivo, también enseña de la importancia del compañerismo, por eso existen actividades como la competencia de coros! ¡No solo eso, si son ustedes significa que la primera clase a la que el profesor Cheren enseñó se va a reunir! ¡Kya! ¿No te parece increíble, Kyo? ¡Es como si fueran nuestros superiores!

—Ah... sí... qué emoción... —Contestó Kyouhei siendo completamente sarcástico.

— ¡Anda! ¡Podríamos ir con nuestros padres! ¡¿Podemos?!

—Si tú quieres ve con Lack-two y Whi-two... yo no iré a esa tonta reunión —Le aclaró Hugh inmediatamente.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no? Si fuiste alumno de esa clase también.

—Ya dije que no, no insistas.

—Pero...

—Vaya, hasta tu hija es más agradable que tú —Le dijo Yuki.

— ¿No estaban por irse? —Contestó Hugh.

—Sí, sí. Mejor vámonos. Y menos mal que decidiste no ir, nos haces un favor a todos.

—Me alegro por ustedes.

Dicho y hecho, Yuki, Mayu y Yuuko se despidieron y fueron las primeras en marcharse.

— ¡Bueno! Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, creo que también me marcho —Dijo Gray—. Fue un gusto conocer a los padres de Kyouhei y Mei... especialmente porque siempre quise saber cómo eran los Holder Lack-two y Whi-two.

—El placer fue mío —Contestó Lack-two muy amablemente.

—Nosotros también nos vamos —Dijo Ruby levantándose de la mesa.

— ¿Ehh? Yo quería conocer un poco más a Kyouhei, después de todo se quedará con la Pokédex... —Dijo Sapphire.

—No Sapp. Creo que están ocupados y es mejor que nos marchemos por ahora. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. Chicos...

—Fue un gusto —Haruka se despidió cordialmente.

—Sí, sí, adiós —Aunque en contraste Yuuki no se veía muy animado al despedirse.

Así, todos se dirigieron hacia la salida.

—Ah... ese maldito Lack-two es muy listo... —Dijo Kyouhei en voz baja.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó Mei.

—Es muy común en las reuniones que sí alguien se va por la hora... a los otros les dé la misma necesidad de irse. Es algo psicológico. Usó a la señorita Yuki y las demás que siempre lo escuchan para que los demás se vayan... en cortas palabras, estaba harto de toda esta gente.

— ¿T-Tú crees...?

—Pudo haberlo hecho desde hace un buen rato... —Les comentó Hugh al oír esa conversación.

—Hmm... —Kyouhei no pudo evitar observar su nueva Pokédex—. Ah, maldita sea... _*me acabo de ganar un objeto que no hará más que estorbarme...*_

Por parte de la familia de Hoenn, esa noche se quedaron en el hotel que Gray les prometió, además de que era perfecto ya que era una habitación para Ruby y Sapphire y otra para los dos hermanos, aunque para suerte de Haruka, Yuuki prefirió salir esa noche para recostarse en la rama de un gran árbol.

—Vemos... —El chico estaba con un extraño aparato que por su cara se veía que entendía muy poco—. Oh, maldición... ¡No sé usar esta cosa! Qué le costaba a... ¡Ah! —De pronto el mismo aparato comenzó a sonar, a lo que el chico supo apretar por lo menos para contestar la llamada de ahí salió un pequeño holograma de una chica casi de su edad... ¡eran llamadas por holograma!

— ¡Hola~! ¿Cómo está el niño más salvaje pero tierno~? —Le dijo la chica de la llamada en un tono que obviamente era para molestar.

—No empieces con tus tonterías Kotone. Te dije que no sé usar este holo no sé qué. Prefiero el Pokégear.

—Ay, siempre te quejas de mis regalos, a mí me gusta el Holomisor. Bueno~ ¿Qué tal te va allá en Unova? ¿Conocieron al nuevo chico?

—Claro que sí, es un tonto pretencioso y presumido de primera. Rechazó la Pokédex porque dijo que no quería tarea extra, claro que después la aceptó porque otro tipo raro se lo ordenó, ni siquiera escuchó a su propio padre... pff... yo no se la hubiera dado.

—Hey... te ves de mal humor, ¿eh? No debe ser tan malo. Tú siempre de mal humor, amorcito~

— ¡Que no me llames así! Uf... al menos ya terminó, supongo...

— ¿Supones?

—Al parecer esos tipos planeaban una reunión de ex-alumnos o algo así... y mi mamá al llegar al hotel gritó "¡Ya sé! Podemos hacer una reunión de Pokédex Holder también. Así conoceríamos a los nuevos muchachos".

—Oye, pero eso no es mala idea. Hmm... me gusta como suena, una reunión en Unova. Anda, apuesto que Calme te encantará mucho más que Kyouhei.

—Ya están en Kalos, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro! Orange, Gin y yo estamos en Kalos con el nuevo Pokédex Holder. La pasamos bien.

—Bueno, si planeas venir a Unova después... ¿te podría pedir un favor? Hay un Pokémon que me interesa.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. Ha recibido la nueva Pokédex, por lo que oficialmente es un Pokédex Holder, sin embargo no se le ve muy interesado en ello. Resultó además un chico bastante celoso, no puede soportar a Yuuki ni a Gray. De cariño pueden decirle Kyo, aunque Mei se refiere a él como "puerco".**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Pignite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 9 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Mareep): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 13 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de Hugh. Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. Decidió perdonar a Kyohei y ahora por fin parecen ser buenos amigos... ¡Pero ahora Mei está descubriendo sentimientos que no quiere admitir! ¿Qué es lo que en realidad siente por nuestro protagonista? Kyouhei se refiere a ella como "gatita".**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Liepard): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 21 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 16 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

 **Yuuki :**

 **Hijo de Ruby y Sapphire, dos Pokédex Holder. A simple vista es un chico algo malhumorado y agresivo, pero en realidad es una buena persona. En las dos anteriores batallas de los Holder ha tomado un papel muy importante, siempre lucha con coraje contra el enemigo y usa sus instintos "salvajes" para obtener ventaja en las batallas. Ahora mismo fue a Unova por la misión de entregar la nueva Pokédex, sin embargo no fue lo que realmente esperaba. ¿Cuál es el Pokémon de Kalos que tanto le interesa y para qué lo necesita?**

 **Equipo de Yuuki:**

 **Mightyena (Poochy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 72 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

 **Salamence (Mance): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 89 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Swampert (Mud): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 76 - Naturaleza: Plácida**

 **Seviper (Viper): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 69 - Naturaleza: Ingenua**

 **Slaking (Slak): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 78 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Absol (Abs): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Cauta**

 **Haruka :**

 **La hija menor de Ruby y Sapphire. Es una chica muy linda y femenina, ama los concursos más que nada en el mundo. A veces puede ser muy malcriada y llorona, pero tiene un gran corazón. Gracias a las batallas de los Pokédex Holder ella se vio obligada a aprender a luchar, por lo que aunque no le gusten las batallas, sus habilidades no deben ser subestimadas** **. A pesar del desprecio que demuestra por su hermano, no puede evitar sentirse desprotegida cuando no lo tiene cerca.**

 **Pokémon de Haruka:**

 **Delcatty (Kiki): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Alegre**

 **Blaziken (Momo): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Beautifly (Fifi): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 27 - Naturaleza: Serena**

 **Gorebyss (Byby): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Aggron (Roro): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 42 - Naturaleza: Osada**

 **Florges (Flo): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Mansa**

 **Gray :**

 **Hijo de Black y White, dos Pokédex Holder. Ha participado en las dos últimas batallas de los Pokédex Holder como Yuuki y Haruka. Por el momento está encargado de las producciones de Pokéwood por parte de la compañía BW, pero aparentemente se le ha dado la oportunidad de solucionar problemas en el Musical Pokémon... ¡Tiene mucho trabajo!**

 **Pokémon de Gray:**

 **Hydreigon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 67 - Naturaleza: Afable**

 **Liepard: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 53 - Naturaleza: Grosera**

 **Serperior: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 64 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Krookodile: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 57 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Arheops: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Alocada**

 **Zoroark: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

* * *

 **¡Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura en esta ocasión! Yo olvidé decirles algo, que el asunto de Alola, sobre si Sun sería pareja con Moon o Lillie ya se decidió y... ¡Aún no les diré la respuesta! Podrán apreciar la decisión en los capítulos que están por venir.**

 **Kyouhei y Mei de momento tienen más asuntos que solucionar de su relación... y los problemas de su vida personal, aún no han visto nada de los personajes. Pero de momento haré la pregunta ya que la mini saga de "vida diaria" ha acabado ya. ¿Cuál de los dos te ha gustado más? Es curioso, Kyouhei es el único personaje que resultó ser de un shipping que DETESTO (Púdrete Corruptedshipping, la pareja me parece pésima xD) Sin embargo con lo que ha pasado y con TOOODO lo que le queda a este personaje por futuro, debo decir que se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos (mi favorito junto a Yuuki en verdad). Pero me gustaría saber la opinión de ustedes~**

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 11 en unos días! :D**

 **¡Recuerden seguir apoyando los episodios con sus lindos comentarios!~**

 **Próximo capítulo: Pokédex Holder en Kalos.**


	12. 11-Pokédex Holder en Kalos

**Capítulo 11: Pokédex Holder en Kalos.**

Muchos sucesos han pasado a Kyouhei desde el comienzo de esta historia. No hasta hace poco tuvo que luchar con fuertes enemigos incluso, sin embargo antes de ello, durante sus días normales en la escuela tratando de conquistar a su compañera de clases, Mei, otros sucesos estaban ocurriendo. Ahora mismo, estamos en la región de Kalos…

Eran las 6 de la mañana a penas, pero en Pueblo Boceto ya alguien se había levantado y salido temprano de su casa. Un chico de un rubio color miel con ojos cafés, usaba ropa de Corredor de Rhyhorn y luego de alistar al suyo unos momentos, se montó en él y tuvo una corrida alrededor de la ciudad, razón por la que se había levantado tan temprano, era una práctica matutina. A las 9 de la mañana ya estaba en casa, alimentando a los dos Rhyhorn que estaban, ya con su ropa normal que consistía en pantalones café con una chaqueta verde oscuro sin mangas debajo de una camiseta blanca, además usaba una gorra negra y verde que hacía juego con la teñida. Mientras que los Rhyhorn comían, él los aseaba, entonces se abrió la ventana del segundo piso de la casa y se asomó una mujer.

— ¿Eh? —Ella tenía el cabello corto, rubio, y tenía ojos azules. Al mirar hacia abajo notó al muchacho—. ¡Ah! ¡Calme! —Gritó muy animada.

— ¡¿Eh?! —El chico volteó mirando hacia arriba, algo sorprendido—. M-Mamá… buenos días.

— ¡Buenos días! Tan temprano como siempre, ¿eh? Eres tan dedicado.

—N-No es… s-solo cumplo con mis obligaciones —Bajó su gorra ocultando su vergüenza.

— ¡No seas tímido con tu madre! ¡Hey! Ayer recibiste una llamada de Kotone, ¿no? ¡Vendrá hoy! ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo para comer? ¡Será muy lindo tener tanta compañía!

—Uh… vale…

No se le veía tan entusiasmado como su madre, pero de todas formas luego de terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, cumplió con lo dicho y montó su Gogoat para ir a la tienda rápidamente.

Calme era un chico tímido y silencioso, no tiene amigos en el Pueblo, pero a pesar de eso siempre ha habido algo que lo entusiasma mucho…

—Oh —De pronto detuvo a su Pokémon y se bajó, acercándose lentamente hacia una esquina—. ¡Ah! ¡Qué belleza! —De forma disimulada observo que un poco más lejos había una familia de Fletchinder arriba de un árbol, pero sucedía algo peculiar, estaban junto a un huevo, que Calme pudo ver se movía mucho—. Que un huevo eclosione en su hábitat natural… ¡Es algo raro de ver! Fascinante. Si me acerco mucho, como soy humano, esos Pokémon me atacaran para defender a su huevo, así que tendré que… —Abrió el pequeño bolso que trae y de ahí salió un pequeño Dedenne que usaba un raro collar, este rápidamente corrió y subió al árbol mirando a aquellos Pokémon—. Muy bien, con esto solo necesito… —Sacó una cámara y luego de apretar algunos botones se vio la imagen de lo que veía Dedenne, pues su collar en realidad traía una cámara oculta, la cual transmitía imágenes para la cámara de Calme, era lo último en tecnología—. Juju… gracias a la cámara que me dio el señor Clemont, puedo lograr este tipo de imágenes, sin mencionar que el pequeño tamaño de Denne es perfecto para acercarme a lugares angostos… ¡Bien!

A pesar de su actitud cobarde, Calme era otro cuando se trataba de grabar o tomar fotos, más que nada, de obtener eventos fuera de lo común o hablar con gente famosa, pues él tiene el sueño de ser reportero algún día y trabajar en alguna prensa como la de Luminalia. Como ya tiene algunos contactos, no está lejos de sí, pero mientras tanto envía su trabajo a una trabajadora de ahí, que es amiga de sus padres, hay veces en que incluso el trabajo de Calme es publicado en las notas de los periódicos, por lo que su sueño va por muy buen camino.

Una vez que terminó de tomar fotos al nacimiento de ese Pokémon, su Dedenne volvió junto a él y pudo continuar su camino, esta vez caminando y no montando a Gogoat, pues revisaba todas las fotos que pudo sacar del momento.

—Esto es perfecto, me pregunto si podría aparecer en la página de amantes de los Pokémon… los del club de fans siempre aprecian cosas así. Ah… espero que a la señorita Alexa le guste… ¡Ah! —Cómo iba distraído viendo las fotos, sin darse cuenta chocó con la espalda de alguien, a lo que primero que nada tomó su cámara rápidamente para cerciorarse de que no le haya pasado nada. Al comprobar aquello se relajó—. Uf… ehm… disculpe, no veía por dónde venía y… Eh —Su cara cambió rápidamente a susto al mirar adelante.

— ¿Ahh? —Con quien chocó era un chico de su edad, más alto que él y algo robusto, además de eso lo acompañaba otro chico más bajo, con cabello castaño y piel morena—. Eres tú, Calme.

—E-Ehm… B-Buenos días… Kentaro… Asahi… con su permiso… —Muy temeroso trató de pasar de ellos.

—Hey —Sin embargo, uno de ellos, el más grande, Kentaro, le tomó del hombro—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Chocas conmigo y te vas así sin nada más?

—Ya me disculpé, solo quiero ir a la tienda por favor —Calme no levantó la mirada para hablar en ningún momento, miraba hacia el suelo de forma nerviosa.

—Otra vez estabas distraído por tu camarita, ¿eh? —Dijo el chico Asahi, adivinando bien lo que pasó—. ¿Hasta cuándo pierdes tu tiempo? —Sin preguntar metió su mano en el bolso de Calme sujetando la cámara.

—H-Hey… no hagas…

— ¡Auch! —Sin embargo el Dedenne que estaba dentro lo mordió, haciéndole sacar la mano rápidamente.

—Ah —Calme se apresuró en sujetar a su Dedenne—. L-Lo siento mucho… te aseguro que no fue su intención… y-yo pagaré la venda y el desinfectante, descuida…

— ¡Claro que fue tu culpa! ¡¿No puedes controlar a tu rata esa?! ¡Eso me dolió! —Le sujetó agresivamente de la camiseta.

—P-Pues por eso mismo me acabo de disculpar… por favor, solo quiero ir a la tienda…

— ¡Otra vez disculpándote! —Exclamó Kentaro muy indignado—. ¿Qué? ¿No vas a pedirle a tu pequeña rata que te defienda? ¡Pelear es lo que hacen los Pokémon! Tú lo tienes de adorno para… —Tomó bruscamente el collar de Dedenne.

— ¡Ah! P-Por favor… te pido… ¡Ese objeto es muy valioso!

— ¡Pues si tanto lo es, defiéndete! —Asahi arrojó a Calme con brusquedad al suelo.

—Ugh… Oh, Denne —Lo único que se le ocurrió fue regresar al pequeño Dedenne a su PokéBall, junto al objeto que traía, salvando ese valioso collar—. M-Menos mal…

— ¡¿Menos mal?! ¡Al regresar a tu Pokémon te quedas indefenso! ¡Es increíble que seas tan estúpido! —Kentaro solo actuó con violencia dándole una patada en el estómago, dejando al chico en el suelo sin moverse, solo para continuar golpeándolo mientras que este no se defendía en lo más mínimo.

"Sin embargo esto es ya habitual… por lo tanto puedo soportarlo" era todo lo que pensaba Calme en ese momento.

Mientras tanto un barco había zarpado en el muelle cercano a ese Pueblo, del cual comenzaron a bajar los pasajeros, entre ellos, un pequeño Pikachu que se adelantó corriendo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Thunder! —Recibió una llamada a lo lejos para que se detuviera y esperara, se trataba de su entrenadora que llegó junto a él—. Uf… uf… es el colmo, ¿nunca te puedes quedar quieto? —Se trataba de una chica joven de ojos anaranjados y cabello rubio—. Es primera vez que visitamos Kalos, por lo que si nos separamos del grupo es probable que no sepamos hacia dónde ir.

—Demonios, naranjita —Un joven algo mayor que ella, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes se paró junto a ella—. Son años que tienes a ese ratón, ¿y todavía no puedes manejarlo? Eso deja en evidencia tus habilidades como entrenadora.

— ¡N-No me molestes Gin! Uf… Thunder es un buen Pokémon, solo que es más enérgico que los tuyos. Eres tan molesto.

—Si es así deberías tenerlo en su PokéBall. No vaya a ser que por su culpa te pierdas en la región, Orange.

—Ay ay ay —Por último, una joven menor que los dos se les acercó con los brazos cruzados, ella tenía un largo cabello azul y ojos dorados—. El colmo con ustedes, 5 minutos en Kalos, ¿y ya están con sus problemas matrimoniales?

— ¡K-Kotone…! —Orange se sonrojó completamente avergonzada por eso dicho.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Ya me tienen harta negando lo evidente. Pff… increíble que me tocara el viaje para tocar el violín para ustedes dos, yo debería tener una cita romántica, pero… NOOOO… me toca ir con la parejita… ¿Tanto le costaba escoger Unova a ustedes?

— ¿Otra vez vas a quejarte de lo mismo? —Le dijo Gin—. Escucha, todos escogimos hacia dónde queríamos ir. Orange y yo preferimos Kalos… el bicho salvaje quiso Unova y Amethyst quería ir hacia Alola desde hace mucho, mientras que a ti te tocó Kalos por conocer ya al chico que buscamos, fin del asunto.

—Puedo aguantar no tener a mi chico en la región del romance… ¡¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo la que se aguante a la parejita?! Oye Gin, más te vale pedirle matrimonio a Orange para el final del viaje, porque si no, ir con ustedes como sujeta velas habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡Ya basta Kotone! —Tanto Gin como Orange le gritaron al mismo tiempo, terminando con la conversación.

Así, los tres jóvenes continuaron su rumbo hacia su destino en Pueblo Boceto.

Para hacer un poco de contexto, hace como 1 año, los "hijos de los Pokédex Holder" recibieron sus propias Pokédex, lo cual fue lo último que dejó el profesor Oak antes de su muerte. Sin embargo, quedaban unas pocas, las cuales iban dirigidas al resto de los chicos, a los cuales la mayoría no conocía aún. Por eso mismo, se hizo una pequeña reunión para tomar las Pokédex y elegir a qué región iría cada uno. El único que no estuvo presente era Gray, quien tenía mucho trabajo como productor en Pokéwood, por lo que no pudo darse el lujo de venir. Como Kotone conocía ya a Calme, el hijo de los Holder de Kalos, se decidió que ella iría allí, pero además Gin y Orange tenían interés en conocer la región también, por lo que se decidió que los tres irían. En cuanto al resto, Yuuki tenía un especial interés en Unova al ser una región tan lejana, donde las especies comunes para él eran tan raras allí, fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, y de hecho, el más emocionado por conocer a sus nuevos compañeros era él. Como se había decidido aquello, Gray aprovechó para pedir a Ruby, padre de Yuuki, si podía ir a la región también para ayudarlo con el diseño de nuevos trajes para el musical, así se decidió que la familia completa iría. Y por último, desde hace mucho que Amethyst había decidido ir a hacia Alola para investigar la región, por lo que no fue ningún problema para él, que es más, era perfecto. De este modo, todos los chicos iniciaron el viaje hacia otras regiones, para conocer y entregar las Pokédex a sus nuevos compañeros, a los nuevos Pokédex Holder.

Bueno, continuando con lo de ahora, los chicos caminaron por Pueblo Boceto hacia uno de los hogares, en donde tocaron el timbre para esperar ser atendidos. En cuestión de unos segundos, abrió una mujer.

— ¡Ah! —Ella se vio muy entusiasmada al ver a los muchachos, y les dejó entrar de inmediato—. ¡Cuánto tiempo Kotone! Me alegra mucho verte.

— ¡Señorita Y! —Saludó Kotone de manera amigable—. El gusto de venir es mío. Bueno, traje a Orange y a Gin, son amigos de Kanto.

—Mucho gusto —Orange saludó cordialmente.

—Igualmente —Saludó Gin también.

—Cierto. Eres el hijo de Green, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Y—. ¡Qué gusto conocerte! Estás tan grande… Green nos ayudó mucho en el pasado, le debemos mucho. Bueno, ¡siéntanse como en su casa mientras están aquí! Oh, iré a avisarle a X, lo verán como alguien reservado, pero les parecerá muy agradable una vez que lo conozcan —Dicho esto, subió por las escaleras para ir a otra habitación.

—Es una mujer muy agradable, ¿eh? —Comentó Orange—. Ah~ Pensar que hay tantos Pokédex Holder y cada uno tiene una personalidad única… es algo que me fascina. Me pregunto cómo les irá a Yuuki y Amethyst. Cómo serán los otros Pokédex Holder de Unova y los de Alola, me encantaría conocerlos a todos.

—A decir verdad sería lindo verlos a todos en una situación que no esté involucrada con nuestros intentos de salir con vida —Dijo Kotone.

—B-Bueno… eso también… Oh, Gin, entonces tu padre estuvo en Kalos antes, ¿no? ¿Nunca te habló de eso?

—Hmm… —Gin pensó unos momentos—. Supongo que un poco tal vez, ha hecho viajes por muchas regiones después de todo, aunque siempre me he interesado más en las historias sobre las batallas contra el Equipo Rocket.

— ¡Seguro aquí también deben tener historias únicas que contar! —Dijo Orange muy entusiasmada.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, alguien había llegado a la casa, lo que llamó la atención de los chicos.

Calme entró a su casa silenciosamente, tratando de pasar desapercibido en dirección hacia su habitación, sin embargo para ello tenía que pasar a un lado de la sala donde estaban Orange y los demás, por lo que claramente fue visto inmediatamente.

— ¿Eh? —El chico, al voltear viendo a aquellos jóvenes, se sorprendió—. ¡¿K-Kotone?!

— ¡Hey! —Kotone se le acercó muy enfadada con las manos en la cintura, intimidando al pequeño enclenque—. ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?! ¡Mírate!

—E-Eh… —Él no sabía qué decir, se vio con la espalda en la pared. Es cierto que no podía disimular que estaba sucio, lleno de tierra y con algunos golpes y raspones, era lamentable.

— ¡Oigan! —Justo en ese momento Y había vuelto sujetando a un hombre adulto del brazo.

—A-Ay… —Calme retrocedió muy nervioso, ya no tenía forma de esconderse.

— ¿Eh? ¡Hey! ¡Calme! ¿Qué te sucedió? —Al notarlo, obviamente Y no iba a ignorarlo y preguntó de inmediato.

—T-Tuve un accidente… Chevro corría muy rápido y de pronto se detuvo bruscamente… salí volando por eso… —Contestó con la mirada baja.

—Pero… ¿eh? —Antes de seguir hablando, el hombro que trajo consigo dio un paso delante de ella, para quedar frente a frente con Calme—. ¿X…?

—P-Papá…

—Ya es momento de que nos digas la verdad, ¿no? —Dijo X de forma seria, causando un incómodo silencio.

—Es... pero esa… es…

— ¡AJAJAJAJA! —Interrumpiendo todo, Kotone soltó una risa increíble, llamando toda la atención—. ¡Se los dije! ¡Orange y Gin! ¡Yo puedo reconocer a Calme a kilómetros!

— ¿C-Cómo…? —Orange no parecía entender.

—Escuchen, esto les sonará divertido. En camino hacia aquí, vimos a lo lejos a un tonto en su Gogoat y ¡Puff! Salió volando lejos por una fuerte frenada. Ja… me reí tanto y dije "¿Ese no es Calme?" y Gin dijo "No seas tonta, imposible que un hijo de un Holder no sepa controlar a su Pokémon". Jajajaja, al final yo tenía razón.

—Vaya Kotone, debimos creerte en ese momento —Agregó Gin, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Eh… ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, es que ni lo tomé en cuenta, jeje… —Dijo Orange algo nerviosa, a ella no se le da bien mentir—. Eh… —Sin embargo lo que más le puso nerviosa era la mirada de ese tal "X", una mirada que le dejó claro que no les creyó nada, como si supiera perfectamente lo que había sucedido en realidad, ese presentimiento le dio a Orange, lo que le puso nerviosa.

—…Ya veo —Dijo X después de ese silencio incómodo—. Debes tener más cuidado Calme. Llevas años corriendo sobre Rhyhorn, por lo que un simple Gogoat no debería darte problemas.

— ¿E-Eh…?

—Ah… sí… —Asintió Calme de forma retraída—. Seré más cuidadoso para la otra…

—Hmm... ¡Bueno! —Y animó rápido la cosa al ver lo tenso que se ponía su hijo—. Vamos a curarte pronto, menos mal no fue tan grave. ¡Cierto! X, a Kotone ya la conoces, pero ellos son Orange y Gin, ambos son hijos de nuestros "senpai" en Kanto. Gin es hijo de Green, seguro lo recuerdas muy bien.

—Bueno, ya me habías avisado que venían... —Contestó X sin interesarse mucho.

— ¡Ay! ¡Pero no seas aguafiestas! —Muy entusiasmada le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda—. ¡Kotone me dijo que traía algo importante para Calme! ¡Debes mostrarte más feliz! ¡Y seguro hasta te caen bien los chicos! Kotone me dijo que Gin es un aburrido. Igual a ti, ¿no?

—Kotone... —Gin miró feo a Kotone.

—Ay, lo eres, acepta la realidad —Contestó Kotone de forma arrogante.

—E-Ehm... de hecho... —Orange decidió hablar aunque algo nerviosa por tanto ánimo alrededor—. Lo que traemos para Calme es sumamente importante... —De su mochila sacó aquel objeto, la nueva Pokédex de última tecnología, diferente a la de cualquier otro Holder—. Calme, ¿verdad? Esto es para ti, una de las últimas Pokédex que creó el profesor Oak, espero la aceptes en honor a él —Sonrió amablemente al ofrecerle la Pokédex.

—Eh... ¿EHHH? —Calme se sonrojó por semejantes nervios—. ¡N-N-No! ¡Yo no puedo aceptarlo! —Retrocedió muy alterado y luego bajó la visera superior de la gorra para ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

— ¿No...? —Ella se preocupó mucho por esa reacción—. ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Y-Yo conozco muy bien a los Pokédex Holder! Entrenadores legendarios, llenos de habilidades únicas en batalla, también conocidos como "Los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo", la mayoría de las personas asumen que su fuerza es superior a la de líderes de gimnasio... ¡O incluso al alto mando!

— _*M-Menuda introducción...*_

—Por eso yo no puedo aceptar algo así... yo no tengo ese calibre... a mí no me interesa luchar en batallas violentas... sé muy bien que los Pokédex Holder usan la Pokédex para informarse del enemigo y así luchar mucho mejor, ¿para qué la usaría yo? ¿De adorno? Lo siento, pero no quiero algo así.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡HEY! —Kotone, muy enfadada, le apuntó con su palo de billar de forma amenazante—. ¡Tú no engañas a cualquiera! ¡Te he visto luchar antes y lo haces bien! ¡Ahora deja de hacerte el mariquita y acepta la sucia Pokédex de una vez, que venimos de muy lejos solo para esto!

—No te metas Kotone —Le dijo Gin de forma bastante más calmada—. Si el niñito no quiere la Pokédex, pues no se la des, no es necesario obligar.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Gin?! ¡¿Así tratas a lo último que dejó tu bisabuelo?!

— ¡Por eso mismo! ¡No quiero dársela a un cobarde que ni siquiera la va a usar!

— ¡Ay! ¡Haruka recibió la suya y no dijiste nada!

— ¡Ya! ¡Por favor! —Orange se metió en medio de ambos—. K-Kotone... Gin tiene razón, no es necesario obligar a Calme a que tenga algo que no quiere... s-si no se siente seguro...

—L-Lo siento de verdad... —Calme se disculpó muy apenado, sentía como si por él comenzó aquella discusión entre los tres amigos—. N-No necesitan pelear... si quieren...

— ¡Wow! ¡Asombroso! —Y tomó la Pokédex muy alegre—. Mira, X. Es muy diferente a la nuestra, ¿qué te parece?

—... —X tomó la Pokédex y la observó unos momentos—. Calme...

— ¿Eh? —Calme se sorprendió un poco a ese llamado.

—Cuando menos te lo esperes, algo que no quieres se puede volver algo muy valioso en tu vida. Tú quieres ser reportero, ¿verdad? Significa que por mínimo que sea, no puedes dejarlo de lado porque debes usar tus propias habilidades para volverlo noticia. De esta misma forma... no debes ser un cobarde, aunque creas que la Pokédex no te servirá hoy, probablemente el día de mañana te ayude mucho... ¿no lo crees?

—Oh... claro —Recibió la Pokédex de manos de su padre, mirándolo con unas pocas dudas aún.

— ¡Ja! Gané~ —Kotone con una sonrisa burlesca apretó la mejilla de Gin con la punta de su palo de billar—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Deja eso, Kotone —Respondió Gin sin dejar de cruzar sus brazos, tratando de ignorar.

— ¡Bueno! Con la misión cumplida podremos explorar un poco de Kalos, ¿qué les parece?

—Cierto, dijiste que hay muchos lugares de interés.

— ¿E-Eh...? —Calme se vio bastante sorprendido al notar esa escena—. P-Pero... se estaban peleando hace unos segundos...

— ¡Ay! Claro que no era en serio —Dijo Kotone muy animada—. Gin será un terco aguafiestas, pero me cae bien.

—P-Pero...

—Jaja... —Orange rió un poco—. Es lo divertido de tener amigos, ¿no? A pesar de tener opiniones tan distintas o discutir tontamente, al final todos nos queremos mucho.

—Y-Ya veo... —Sin embargo no lucía muy convencido sobre eso, es más, lucía triste.

— ¡Es increíble, Calme! —Y, en lo que parecía un intento de romper la tensión, le dio una buena palmada en la espalda a su hijo—. Escucha, X tiene razón, probablemente la Pokédex sea importante para ti a futuro... ¡Además me encanta! Te felicito por recibir un objeto tan valioso. Oye... tal vez ahora debas congeniar más con Kotone y los demás. Después de todo, ahora son tus senpai, ¿no?

—Mis... Senpai...

— ¡Hey! Si quieren quedarse en Kalos un poco más, no hay problema, les podemos dejar un espacio para que duerman, así no necesitarán buscar algún lugar dónde dormir.

— ¿P-Podemos...? —A Orange le sorprendía un poco esa amabilidad tan entusiasta de Y.

— ¡Claro que sí! Es bueno animar esto de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

Dicho y hecho, se decidió que Orange y los demás podrían dormir en esa casa. Luego de esa tarde agradable, cada quien pudo ir por su cuenta durante la noche, eso incluyó a Calme que en lugar de ir a su cuarto, estaba sentado en el jardín de casa, con la mirada baja y muy desanimado, aunque lo acompañaban sus Pokémon, Dedenne, Gogoat, Rhyhorn y un Froakie, quienes solo permanecieron a su lado de manera preocupada.

—...Uf... ¿Ahora qué haré con esto? —Observó nuevamente su nueva Pokédex—. ¿Realmente podré usar bien algo así?

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de alguien caminar por el pasto, tres personas en verdad, que se dirigieron junto a Calme, permaneciendo de pie junto a él.

— ¡A ti te quería ver! —Dijo Kotone muy animada, a su lado estaban Gin y Orange.

—K-Kotone... —Calme se levantó al verlos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Que sepas que lo de hoy solo fue un favor! —Le habló de forma molesta—. ¡¿Otra vez te molestaron esos sujetos?!

—E-Eh... es que...

— ¡Y ni trates de hacerte el tonto a hora, ya les conté a Gin y a Orange sobre ellos! Lo saben todo.

— ¿Qué?

Cuando Kotone conoció a Calme, fue para ayudarlo, pues nuevamente Kentaro y Asahi le estaban molestando ese día, por lo que Kotone saltó para defenderlo y luego regañarlo por su actitud cobarde, fue eso y la apariencia física de los muchachos de lo que le habló a Gin y Orange hace unos momentos.

— ¡Escucha Calme! También les conté de tu forma de pelear. ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes toda la habilidad para defenderte, solo mira a todos estos Pokémon que te acompañan, apuesto que con cualquiera podrías darles una paliza. Pero no, te dejas humillar y más encima lo ocultas.

—K-Kotone... —Orange trató de pararla, para no continuar con el sermón—. E-Escucha Calme... sé que te conocemos muy poco, pero de todos modos nos preocupamos, eres un compañero más ahora. Si hay algo que te haga sentir mal... espero puedas decirlo.

—Y-Yo no puedo luchar... —Contestó Calme—. Sé que Kotone piensa que ese día lo hice bien, pero... luchar no es lo mío.

—Pero Calme...

—Nadie te está pidiendo que luches —Dijo Gin finalmente—. Te están pidiendo que te defiendas, no es lo mismo, ¿o acaso no notas la diferencia?

—G-Gin...

—Es el colmo —Dio media vuelta—. Escucha niño... afuera hay gente que realmente no puede hacer cosas, que no saben hacerlas... sin embargo trabajan duro y se esfuerzan para lograrlas... y tú, que tienes todo para hacer algo, simplemente no lo haces porque no se te antoja, no hay otra razón, eso es una actitud egoísta —Dicho esto, solo se dirigió a la entrada.

— ¡H-Hey, Gin...! Esto... perdónalo Calme, no te tomes en serio lo que dijo... ¡Gin! —Orange lo siguió hacia adentro también.

—...¡Oye! No te desanimes —Kotone le dio un golpesito en la cabeza a Calme al notar esa triste reacción.

—E-Eh... —Calme no sabía qué decir.

—Debes recordar lo que te motiva, ¿sí?

—...S-Sobre eso... Kotone...

— ¿Hm?

—M-Me gustaría... una entrevista.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ajá! ¡Claro! Por fin te das cuenta de lo fantástica que soy, jeje...

—Ustedes... participaron en la batalla contra Redford... ¿verdad?

— ¡Hey! ¿Quieres preguntarme sobre eso? Pff...

—E-Es que... ese evento es tan famoso... pero nunca nadie ha logrado entrevistar a uno de los involucrados... —Se sonrojó algo por lo nervioso que estaba al hablar.

—Escúchame... niñito... es por una razón. No te diré nada sobre esa batalla porque no hay nada que quisiera presumir... solo te diré que estuve fantástica y sin mí, los demás estaban perdidos, pero además de eso... —Apretó el puño, al recordar la batalla solo pensaba en las heridas que resultaron, en especial...—. D-De todos modos, te dejo —Caminó hacia la calle.

—K-Kotone... lo siento... no quise faltarle al respeto...

—Meh, descuida, no estoy enfadada.

— ¿Eh? Pero... es muy tarde para salir...

—No iré lejos... solo quiero hablar por el Holomisor y me gustaría estar sola~ —Le sonrió de forma pícara.

— ¿Vas a hablar con alguien?

—Con mi novio~ ¡Nos vemos! —Dicho esto se largó, dejando a Calme sin palabras, ella no fue lejos, solo se fue detrás de un árbol para poder sentarse y usar el Holomisor tranquila—. Ese pedazo de salvaje... le dije que él me llamara cuando entregue la Pokédex... bah, conociéndole no sabe usar el Holomisor que yo misma le di, además de malagradecido "Para qué quiero esta basura si con el Pokégear estoy bien", me irrita tanto... ha-haré una excepción solo por esta vez y lo llamaré yo —Algo sonrojada marcó en el Holomisor para poder llamar, y al cabo de unos segundos la llamada fue contestada, apareciendo de inmediato el holograma de un joven casi de su edad, con cabello negro y un par de colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca... claro, era Yuuki—. ¡Hola~! —Ella inmediatamente cambió el humor para hablar, de forma más entusiasta pero a la vez burlesca—. ¿Cómo está el niño más salvaje pero tierno~?

—No empieces con tus tonterías Kotone. Te dije que no sé usar este holo no sé qué. Prefiero el Pokégear —Contestó el chico de muy mal humor.

—Ay, siempre te quejas de mis regalos, a mí me gusta el Holomisor. Bueno~ ¿Qué tal te va allá en Unova? ¿Conocieron al nuevo chico?

Ellos conversaron un momento. Aparentemente Yuuki no tuvo una buena relación con el nuevo Pokédex Holder en Unova, que le había desagradado bastante su actitud, también le habló sobre la idea de su madre, Sapphire, sobre una reunión de todos los Pokédex Holder en Unova, algo que a Kotone le agradó bastante, y por último, para sorpresa de Kotone, Yuuki le pidió un Pokémon en específico de esa región...

— ¿Qué? —Ella se sorprendió—. ¿Por qué quieres que capture a ese Pokémon? No le veo lo interesante para ti.

—Ay, ya sé... no es para mí.

— ¿Y para quién es?

—Hmm... es un secreto...

—Bueno, entonces ven tú a Kalos para atraparlo por tu cuenta.

—Ay... Por favor Kotone, no hay nadie mejor para atrapar Pokémon que tú.

—Ju~ Me gusta como suena eso~ Dilo otra vez, guapo.

— ¡Ay! ¡A ti no se te puede pedir ningún favor! —Finalmente logró enojarlo.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! Y yo que te cuidé en el hospital TODOS los días después de la pelea contra Redford... ¡Eres horrible!

—Ugh... P-Por favor... —Bajó el tono ocultando su mirada también, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Aww~ Bueno, pero debes decirme por qué lo quieres.

—Tú ganas. A decir verdad, en Unova...

Esa conversación duró unos cuantos minutos más, en los que Yuuki le explicó a Kotone más detalles de su visita y más tarde ella contó los suyos sobre Kalos, eso dejó a la chica de bastante buen humor al cortar la llamada, con una leve sonrisa, con la que regresó a la casa para poder dormir esa próspera noche en esa hermosa región.

Al otro día en la mañana, como a las 6, en la habitación donde durmieron los chicos en el segundo piso, había un silencio que los dejaba dormir, pero fue Orange la que despertó de pronto al escuchar un ruido afuera. Ella se asomó aún muy cansada, pero se acercó a la ventana para ver qué sucedía abajo, allí se encontró con Calme, quien usaba la ropa de Corredor de Rhyhorn y alistaba al suyo para luego montarlo y salir de casa en él, algo que le llamó mucho la atención a Orange, quien permaneció allí viendo durante varios segundos más.

Como 1 hora más tarde, Calme llegó a casa, estirándose cómodamente por aquel viaje, dispuesto a subir para tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, pero para su sorpresa se topó a Gin y Orange a un lado, dentro del comedor, quienes estaban sentados en la mesa con el desayuno listo. Orange traía una amable sonrisa, aunque Gin estaba bostezando, pareciera que su plan no era levantarse tan temprano.

— ¿U-Ustedes...? —Dicho el chico, mirando de reojo la situación.

— ¿Siempre haces eso? —Le preguntó Orange—. Se ve divertido. No me imagino levantarme todos los días tan temprano. Eh... Te hicimos el desayuno, ¿nos acompañas? Entiendo que ayer comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, por eso...

—Oh... M-Muchas gracias... —Calme agradeció y se acercó de forma muy tímida para poder tomar asiento junto a esos dos, pero aunque la actitud de Orange era reconfortante, le seguía poniendo nervioso Gin, quien a pesar de ser duro con él, le transmitía una gran sensación de autoridad.

—Kotone sigue durmiendo... anoche llegó muy tarde... ¿tú sabes lo que hizo?

—Ella... dijo que iba a llamar a su novio.

— ¿Qué? —Ella casi suelta el vaso de jugo de su mano por tanta sorpresa—. ¿D-De qué estás hablando?

—Ya saben... un chico de Hoenn, hijo de un coordinador famoso... Kotone me prometió conseguir autógrafos de la gente famosa de allí.

— _*Ay Kotone... ¿Qué mentiras le has dicho a este chico...?*_ —Pensaron Gin y Orange al mismo tiempo, sin poder decir la verdad, dejando las cosas como están.

—Bueno... jaja... —Orange trató de seguir el juego nerviosamente—. Él también es nuestro amigo... ahora mismo debe estar en Unova para entregarle la Pokédex a otro chico como tú.

—Oh... entiendo... —Bajó la mirada.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta —De pronto habló Gin—. Quienes te molestan... ¿Tienen una razón?

—G-Gin... —Orange no se esperó esa pregunta que literalmente llegó de la nada.

—Solo es un poco de interés... aunque claro, gente como esa solo elige al más débil, por lo que tal vez no haya más razón.

—Es que... —Calme tembló un poco con mucha pena en su rostro—. Es mi culpa...

Durante esa conversación, Kotone sí había despertado, pero algo cansada caminó por el hogar para poder ir al baño tranquila, pero justo pasó al lado de una habitación en la que se encontraba Y revisando algunas cosas en el suelo, lo que le llamó la atención. Al ver más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que se trataban de fotos.

— ¿Quieres ver? —Inesperadamente Y la invitó de manera muy amigable al notar su presencia ahí.

— ¿Son fotografías familiares? —Preguntó Kotone, quien se agachó también para mirar.

—En parte sí, pero también estamos con nuestros amigos.

—Oh... —Ella tomó una foto de un grupo de 5 chicos junto a algunos de sus Pokémon. Detenidamente, ella pudo notar a X & Y en esa fotografía, quienes debían tener alrededor de 12 años para ese tiempo—. Vaya... son...

—Jaja, me da tanta nostalgia esa foto. Pues sí, ahí estamos X y yo. Ah, y esos son nuestros amigos. El chico más bajo es Trevor, la chica de ahí es Shauna y por último, Tierno es ese chico grande de ahí. Los tres son nuestros mejores amigos, siempre hemos estado juntos, espero que los conozcas.

—Interesante... —Dejó la foto de lado para revisar otras más—. ¿Eh? —Entonces tomó otra más pequeña, en ella había tres niños de tal ve años, pero la había dejado muy sorprendida—. P-Pero si es... —En la foto estaba, sin duda, Calme, quien se veía un niño sonriente con mucha energía, estaba sucio, al parecer había jugado con lodo o tierra ese día, pero más le sorprendía los otros dos, sin duda eran los chicos de los que defendió a Calme cuando lo conoció, Kentaro y Asahi, quienes reían junto a Calme y estaban sucios como él—. _*P-Pero entonces... ¿Eran amigos? Calme y esos bravucones... ¿Qué habrá pasado para que su relación se destruyera para estar como hoy en día?*_

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Calme:**

 **Hijo X & Y, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico muy introvertido y tímido, siempre el blanco de las burlas de los demás, sin embargo le motiva mucho su sueño de ser un gran reportero. Aparentemente es muy hábil en batalla, pero por alguna razón prefiere evitarlas. ¿Acaso era amigo de quienes se burlan de él? ¿Dice que él tiene la culpa de que lo molesten así? Definitivamente hay muchas cosas más que conocer sobre él.**

 **Pokémon de Calme:**

 **Denne (Dedenne): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 33 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Chevro (Gogoat): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 42 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Corne (Rhyhorn): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 28 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Greno (Froakie): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 15 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Orange:**

 **Hija de Red y Yellow, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica amable, aunque tal vez demasiado, sin embargo adora las batallas a pesar de su actitud algo pacifista. Ha tenido un papel muy importante en las últimas batallas de los Pokédex Holder, tal vez aquí nuevamente podamos ser testigos de las increíbles habilidades que posee. Al conocer a Calme quiso ser lo más amable con él, pero al parecer es quien más ha apreciado su lado entusiasta, sin duda será un gran apoyo.**

 **Pokémon de Orange:**

 **Thunder (Pikachu): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 79 - Naturaleza: Afable.**

 **Grass (Venusaur): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Venom (Nidoqueen): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Amable.**

 **Nyar (Persian): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 63 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Acua (Dewgong): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Drag (Dragonite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Gin:**

 **Hijo de Green y Blue, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico algo serio y a veces algo fanfarrón, pero nunca hay que tomarlo a la ligera, pues es un experto entrenador y tiene una gran inteligencia, siendo uno de los más poderosos en batalla. Normalmente se ha encargado de guiar al grupo, al punto de que lo consideran el "Líder de los hijos de los Pokédex Holder", llevándose un gran respeto por parte de sus amigos. Por alguna razón, ha actuado muy duro con Calme, pero tal vez esté más consciente que todos sobre el potencial que tiene el chico, habrá que ver qué sucederá a futuro.**

 **Pokémon de Gin:**

 **Umbreon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Charizard: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 77 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Nidoking: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Arcanine: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 72 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Lapras: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Serena.**

 **Sandslash: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Kotone:**

 **Hija de Gold y Crystal, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica presumida y con una rebosante confianza, pero todos a su alrededor saben que es una muy buena persona. Tiene habilidades muy peculiares que ha usado para defenderse de los enemigos en las últimas batallas que han tenido los Pokédex Holder, quién sabe qué papel tomará ahora. Ella conocía a Calme desde antes que sus amigos y fue quien les contó los detalles sobre él. Como le pidió Yuuki, irá pronto por la región para capturar un Pokémon en concreto... ¿Cuál será?**

 **Pokémon de Kotone:**

 **Otaro (Furret): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 54 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Hitaro (Typhlosion): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Glitaro (Gliscor): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Kitaro (Girafarig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 49 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Lantaro (Lanturn): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 50 - Naturaleza: Miedosa.**

 **Yotaro (Tyranitar): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 12 en unos días! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: ¿Pelear o escapar?**


	13. 12-¿Pelear o Escapar?

**¡Antes de la lectura! Necesito agradecer a DespairPrincess que ha dibujado a Kyouhei y Mei... ¡Le han quedado prácticamente igual a cómo imagino a estos personajes! Muy lindo~ Por supuesto, quiero compartirles el dibujo para que así tengan una mejor lectura sabiendo más de su apariencia física.**

facebook story . php ? story _ fbid = 1780142528732069 & id = 437116706367998 **(Para acceder al link, deben copiarlo y quitarle todos los espacios, así podrán ir a la página).**

 **Eso es todo. ¡Disfruten el episodio!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: ¿Pelear o escapar?**

El día de ayer Kotone, Gin y Orange hicieron un viaje hacia la región Kalos, en busca del nuevo compañero que sería dueño de la nueva Pokédex, Calme. Él es un chico introvertido y bastante tímido, por lo que congeniar con él no ha sido muy fácil. Además de eso, hay dos chicos en el Pueblo que siempre lo molestan, mientras que él nunca se defiende, no porque no pueda, sino porque dice que no debe. Lo sorprendente, es que ahora mismo Kotone, revisando algunas fotografías que tenía Y, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Calme y esos dos chicos eran amigos cuando eran niños, o eso es lo que se veía claramente en una foto con los tres sonrientes, llenos de tierra. Al mismo tiempo, Gin y Orange estaban abajo en el comedor hablando con Calme, quien se le veía algo nervioso, al parecer hablaron de un tema que no le gustaba, le preguntaron qué sucedía con esos chicos, Calme solo dijo que es su culpa y el lugar se llenó de un silencio incómodo.

—Esto... Calme... —Orange trató de romper por fin ese silencio—. Si no quieres hablar de eso no importa...

—Sí... —Asintió Calme.

— ¡A ti te quería ver! —Interrumpiendo toda incomodidad, dese atrás de Calme apareció Kotone, quien le dio un abrazo completamente inesperado.

— ¡¿K-Kotone...?! —Calme se levantó de la sorpresa, con su rostro sonrojado.

—Ay, mi niño lindo~ ¿Saliste con tu Rhyhorn como siempre? Me encantas. ¿Pero sabes...? El día de hoy tendré que dejarte solo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Irás a algún lado?

— ¡Uf! Ni te imaginas. Veamos... La ruta 14 es ese lugar donde casi siempre llueve y es como un pantano, ¿no?

—Eh... sí... ¿Irás allí? ¿Por qué?

—Necesito capturar un Pokémon en concreto. Yo no quería, pero... oh, ese idiota de Yuuki me rogó, "Oh, Kotone, eres la mejor capturadora y la más bella, por eso te pido que lo hagas por mí". Claro, no podía negarme.

—Ah... tu novio —Dijo Gin.

—Uy... —A Kotone le dio un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar eso de su boca.

—Cierto... aunque a mí ya se me había olvidado que eran novios, casi se siente como si nunca pasó, ¿no crees?

—Eh... ¡Ajajaja! ¡Qué simpático este Gin! —Rió fuerte, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa.

— ¿Yuuki te pidió un Pokémon? —Le preguntó Orange—. Qué extraño... normalmente cuando le interesa uno, él prefiere ir por su cuenta para verlo en su hábitat natural.

—Bueno... necesita para otra cosa. De todos modos, el día de hoy no estaré por eso. ¿Me acompañan cariñitos?

—E-Está bien... sería lindo aprovechar para ver mejor la región.

—Y-Yo tengo que hacer... pero nos vemos entonces. Ah, mejor voy a darme una ducha y cambiarme —Calme entonces se dirigió a las escaleras para irse de ese sitio.

—...Hey, hey —Kotone se le acercó más a Gin y Orange de forma disimulada—. Qué creen, me enteré de una grande.

— ¿Una grande? —Preguntó Orange.

—Miren lo que tengo —Les mostró esa pequeña fotografía de Calme y sus dos amigos cuando eran niños.

— ¿Son amigos de Calme?

—Cierto, ustedes no los han visto. Son ellos los que lo molestaban cuando lo salvé.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero si aquí... se ven amigos...

—Eso, eso. Algo debió haber sucedido.

—Calme nos acaba de decir que él es el culpable de que lo molesten —Dijo Gin.

— ¿Eso dijo? Uy... hay un misterio entre manos. Ay, qué mal. Ojalá Gray y Amethyst estuvieran aquí, uno es genial con las investigaciones y el otro para leer tus emociones.

—De todos modos, nosotros no somos gente de confianza de ese niño. Cuando él quiera contarnos, lo hará, así de simple. No hay que darle vueltas al asunto. Y te estoy mirando a ti, Orange...

— ¿A.. a mí? —Orange preguntó algo sorprendida.

—Te conozco. Ves que alguien tiene un problema y nunca te puedes quedar tranquila. Bien, ahora ni se te ocurra meterte mucho en este asunto.

—E-Es que tú eres tan frío. Por eso Calme no pude congeniar con nosotros. ¡Ah, ya sé! Para motivarlo más, ¿por qué no lo entrenas?

— ¡¿Ah?!

— ¡Eres experto en eso! Así podrían entenderse más y lo motivarías a ser más decidido. ¿Qué tal?

—Digo que estás chiflada y te falta un tornillo, ¿alguna idea tonta más?

— ¡Oye, tú...! ¡Arg! Es el colmo contigo —Se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

—Ese niño...

— ¿Eh?

—Tiene que encontrar la motivación por su cuenta... no que llegue hacia él. Por eso mismo, hay que dejarlo solo... si en algún momento él quiere hacer algo como entrenar, significará que finalmente se ha decidido y maduró. Yo no voy a ayudar a alguien que no tiene interés en recibir ayuda, eso es todo.

—G-Gin...

— ¡Bueno! Con eso estamos —Kotone tomó su palo de billar, ya estaba lista para irse—. Oh, ¿están seguros que quieren acompañarme? —Los miró de forma pícara.

—C-Claro que sí...

—Vamos... Pueden aprovechar el día e ir a Ciudad Luminalia por una cita... recuerden que están en la región del amor. No quiero ser la tercer rueda de su bicicleta romántica~

— ¡N-No digas eso! —Se puso completamente roja—. Claro que iremos contigo...

— ¿Por qué no? —Dijo Gin.

— ¿Eh?

—Orange... volar con Kotone para ir a un pantano... como que no me late. ¿No quieres que vayamos a Ciudad Luminalia por un helado?

—Ah... ah... sí, sí quiero... —Respondió muy nerviosa.

—Juju... no lo desaproveches, hazlo tuyo esta noche, ustedes dos ya son prácticamente adultos —Kotone le susurró al oído.

— ¡Kotone! —Orange le gritó mucho, pero mucho más roja.

— ¡Bueno! Entonces nos vemos~ —Ella corrió hacia la salida, dejando sola a la parejita, a quienes solo les tocó salir también.

Por parte de Calme, luego de darse esa ducha y vestirse, como no había nada más que hacer, decidió montar a su Gogoat y salir a pasear, siempre atento a su alrededor con su cámara colgando segura de su cuello, pues para él es común este tipo de paseos donde espera algo interesante. Además, traía a su Frokie sobre la cabeza de su Gogoat para ayudarlo a buscar. Por tanto caminar, fueron más allá del pueblo hasta el bosque Novarte, aunque a Calme no le pareció importarle entrar allí, a pesar de lo oscuro del lugar, pues no era primera vez que entraba, normalmente lo hacía para ir a la siguiente Ciudad.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo silencioso que es este bosque —Dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor—. Normalmente pasamos muy rápido, ¿verdad? Bueno... es que es tan tenebroso. Jeje... —Justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de la hierba moviéndose y saltó un Pansear listo para el ataque—. ¡Ahh! E-Eh... ¡Greno! —Envió a su Froakie para que se deshiciera de él con un ataque de burbujas—. Uf... menudo susto, aquí sí está lleno de Pokémon salvajes —Bajó de Gogoat—. Chevro, como iremos lento desde aquí, puedes regresar, Greno es suficiente para cuidarme —Dicho esto, regresó a Gogoat en su PokéBall para continuar caminando con Froakie en sus hombros—. Hmm... podría tratar de tomar unas fotos aquí, aunque espero encontrar Pokémon más interesantes de lo normal... ¿Eh? —Justo en ese momento sintió una presencia, había alguien en el bosque, pero no un Pokémon—. ¿Q-Qué es...? D-Debe ser un entrenador... —Algo asustado se asomó entre los arbustos para cerciorarse de quién era, lo cual lo relajó de inmediato, solo era una una chica acompañada de su Spritzee, se veía más baja que Calme, tenía cabello corto y anaranjado y vestía usando una bata de laboratorio. De hecho, estaba escribiendo, pues parecía que estaba en medio de una investigación.

— ¿Eh? —Ella volteó al notar a Calme—. ¡Ah! Calme —Se levantó con una amable sonrisa.

—N-Naomi... no me esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

—Jeje... estaba investigando a los Pokémon del lugar.

— ¿V-Viniste desde Ciudad Luminalia? ¿Tú sola...?

—Es que cuando me di cuenta, estaba aquí en el bosque. Y como vi algunas cosas interesantes, me puse a escribir. Jeje...

— _*S-Sorprendente Naomi... eres muy valiente...*_

Naomi es hija de un buen amigo de los padres de Calme. De hecho, ella ha conocido a Calme desde que eran niños, pero como vive en Ciudad Luminalia no se ven muy a menudo. Actualmente trabaja como asistente del profesor Ciprés, ella siempre ha sido muy motivada en lo que hace. A pesar de su actitud tranquila, termina siendo más entusiasta que Calme en muchas situaciones.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a tomar fotos?

—A-Ah... sí. Nunca había caminado por el bosque... solo iba de paso.

—Entiendo. ¿Vamos juntos entonces? Ambos queremos buscar Pokémon fuera de lo común, ¿no?

—Ah... claro... —Se sonrojó levemente.

—Pues ven. Vi a un grupo de Pansage hace un rato, se fueron por aquí —Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró con una sonrisa.

—E-Espera... Naomi... —Se puso más nervioso por eso.

— ¡Anda! —Pero antes de seguir el paso, escucharon una voz, alguien les habló y caminó hacia ellos.

—Eh... —Retrocedió algo intimidado—. K-Kentaro... Asahi...

—Oh... —Naomi también retrocedió un poco y sin soltarse de Calme se puso detrás de él.

—Cuando te vimos entrar al bosque, pensamos que sería por algo importante, qué vergüenza, ¿no? —Dijo Kentaro de forma muy presumida.

—Oye, Naomi... ¿De verdad quieres juntarte con este tonto? —Dijo Asahi, casi cortejando a la chica.

—Calme, vámonos... —Le dijo Naomi.

—Y-Yo... —Aunque Calme no reaccionó en realidad, ni siquiera para marcharse.

—Oye, oye —Kentaro tomó a Naomi del brazo—. Asahi tiene razón, no deberías estar con él. ¿Por qué no vamos los tres a la otra ciudad?

—N-No... ¡Calme! —Naomi trató de soltarse, pero era inútil, por lo que solo pidió ayuda.

—Ah... —Calme no se movió, se sintió inútil, permaneció parado viendo como se llevaban a Naomi con ellos.

— ¡Calme...! ¡Calme!

—Ugh... —Apretó el puño temblando—. ¡Y-Ya déjenla! —Corriendo se paró en frente de ellos para impedirles el paso, aunque respiraba de forma agitada y sudaba, estaba muy nervioso.

—...¿Y si no? —Le dijo Kentaro de forma amenazante—. ¿Vas a pelear por fin?

—Eh... yo... y-yo... —No podía contestar, estaba nervioso, pero todos lo miraron para ver su respuesta, pero nada, lo que comenzaba a ser hartante.

Pero en el momento perfecto de romper esa tensión, junto a ellos pasó un pequeño Noibat que volaba en dirección a quién sabe dónde. Los 4 se quedaron viéndolo bastante sorprendidos.

—Es... ¡Un Noibat en un área que no se encuentra! ¡Se supone que solo está en cuevas! ¡Seguramente le gustó este bosque al que llega escasamente la luz del sol! ¡Debo tomar registro! —Fue el grito emocionado de Naomi, quien se liberó por su cuenta de Kentaro al aprovechar su sorpresa y corrió persiguiendo a Noibat con su Spritzee detrás.

Los tres chicos se quedaron observando varios segundos con la boa abierta.

— ¡H-Hey! ¡Naomi! —Kentaro fue el primero en reaccionar para correr tras ella.

— ¡No puedes dejarnos así! —Asahi fue el siguiente, quien también corrió.

— ¡E-Espérenme! —Y detrás de ellos, finalmente corrió Calme.

Así los cuatros jóvenes corrieron detrás del pequeño Noibat, pero el pequeño voló hasta un risco por el cual bajó volando, eso detuvo a Naomi, quien solo pudo ver al pequeño volar, seguido de Kentaro y Asahi, quienes se detuvieron también por aquel risco.

— ¡O-Oigan...! Uf... ¡Ahhh! —Pero por último Calme llegó corriendo muy rápido, tanto que llegó literalmente al borde del abismo, a punto de caer.

— ¡Calme! —Gritó Naomi, pues el chico ya se había tropezado para caer.

— ¡Oye! —Sin embargo Kentaro lo sujetó de la espalda de su chaqueta y lo empujó hacia atrás, dejándolo en el pasto pero al menos seguro de no caer—. ¡T-Ten más cuidado! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas cuando corres!

—S-Sí... Muchas gracias... uf... —Le agradeció Calme muy aliviado por haberse salvado de esa caída.

—O-Oigan... hay gente abajo —Dijo Asahi, a lo que un segundo todos se reunieron acostados de estómago para observar hacia abajo disimuladamente.

— ¿E-Estarán investigando como nosotros? —Preguntó Naomi.

—Dirás como tú...

—Son muchos —Dijo Calme.

—Sí —Asintió Kentaro—. Se ve sospechoso. ¿Por qué estarán en un área del bosque tan oculta?

—Uy... ¿no creen que no deberíamos estar espiando?

—Como siempre tan cobarde, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

—No, pero...

Abajo había un grupo de gente reunido. Uno de ellos estaba sentado sobre una roca a espaldas de los chicos de arriba usando una computadora portátil.

— ¿La trajiste? —Le dijo el hombre a uno de sus compañeros.

— ¡S-Sí! —Asintió otro muy obediente y entonces le entregó una tarjeta de memoria.

—Perfecto —La introdujo en su computadora—. Con eso estaríamos, todo lo que queda ahora es... ¿eh? —Pero antes de seguir hablando, el pequeño Noibat de hace un rato saltó de los arbustos muy agresivo—. Un molesto Pokémon salvaje... pff... —Él sacó a un Crobat de su PokéBall, y sin piedad alguna atacó al pequeño Noibat con un Veneno X y lo dejó herido y envenenado en el suelo—. Listo, con esto no molestará.

Al ver esto, los chicos de arriba se sorprendieron, pero a la vez espantaron por tanta crueldad y el semejante poder de ese Crobat.

—Q-Qué cruel... —Dijo Naomi temblando.

—Qué canalla... —Dijo Asahi—. Los entrenadores normalmente pelean con Pokémon salvajes para defenderse o entrenar... pero nunca van tan lejos para tratarlos de esa manera. Con ese veneno podría morir.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Calme?

—Noibat... hm... —Calme estaba casi sin palabras, estaba atónito, pero entonces decidió tomar su cámara y hacer un zoom hacia la computadora de aquel hombre aprovechando de que se movió.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Oye... también queremos ver, ¿qué hay ahí? —Le dijo Kentaro.

—Oh... —Al enfocar, Calme se vio aún más sorprendido, quitó la cámara de sus ojos, temblando—. E-E-Es...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?

—N-No sé por qué... pero lo que hay en esos archivos... tiene... tiene que ver con nuestros padres.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Le sujetó de la camiseta, de forma amenazante—. ¡No bromees!

— ¡Es la verdad! No sé qué más habrá, pero hay fotografías de nuestros padres ahí, de todos.

—A ver —Lo hizo a un lado para ver con la cámara—. I-Imposible... ¿Por qué...?

—Hey, los padres de Calme son Pokédex Holder, ¿no? —Dijo Asahi—. ¿No tendrá que ver con eso?

—Ni mi padre, ni tu madre, ni el padre de Naomi son Holder... Están ahí también. ¿Alguna otra idea?

—Veamos... —Calme sacó entonces un micrófono de caña, el cual apuntó hacia abajo de manera disimulada y conectó a sus cascos.

— ¿T-Traes un equipo de grabación entero en la mochila? —Eso lo sorprendió demasiado.

—Shh... ese tipo de micrófonos se usa para grabaciones de películas o de medio ambiente... es bueno para detectar sonidos incluso lejanos como la conversación de abajo, pero necesito el mayor silencio posible. Tampoco se muevan, el sonido del pasto también se sentirá... ¿eh? —En un segundo tenía a los tres pegados a él tratando de escuchar por los audífonos también—. Uf... bueno...

Se mantuvieron escuchando hacia abajo. El hombre que atacó a Noibat ya había vuelto a su lugar en la computadora.

—Muy bien, eso sería todo —Cerró la computadora y se levantó—. Tenemos que hacer de entrega de esta tarjeta al grupo de Unova. Una de nuestras compañeras se hará cargo. Con eso, nuestro papel en esta región termina. Podemos marcharnos.

Dicho esto, todos los demás se levantaron y se veía que se largarían del bosque.

—Uf... —Al ver esto, Calme suspiró con alivio.

— ¡No tan rápido! —Pero inesperadamente Kentaro se levantó y dio un enorme grito hacia los sujetos de abajo.

— ¡¿Eh?! K-Kentaro...

— ¡Ustedes! ¡Los vimos claramente! ¡¿Qué quieren de nuestros padres?!

— ¡S-Sí! —Asahi le siguió el juego y también se levantó.

— ¡A-Alto! Ehm... —Calme se levantó, pero muy nervioso—. N-No es como creen... nosotros acabábamos de llegar... ya nos íbamos de hecho...

—...Qué mal —Dijo el hombre—. No me agrada saber que nos acaban de ver.

En un segundo Crobat atacó con Veneno X otra vez, pero no hacia los chicos, sino al risco, de modo que se destruyera y así todos terminaron cayendo sin poder hacer nada. Menos mal que el Froakie de Calme estaba fuera de su PokéBall, pues este actúo e hizo una gran barrera de espuma en el suelo, logrando amortiguar la caída de todos.

—Ay... gracias Greno... —Calme era el más aliviado por salvar su vida—. ¿Hm? —Pero luego vio que estaban frente a un montón de enemigos ahora—. ¡AHH! C-Chicos... tenemos que escapar...

— ¡Ni hablar! —Le dijo Kentaro—. Vamos a pelear, podemos ganar si tú no te las das de gallina.

—P-Pero...

—Escapar es de cobardes —Le dijo Asahi dispuesto a sacar a su Pokémon para luchar también.

—Calme... ¿qué hacemos? —Le dijo Naomi muy preocupada—. Estos tipos nos matarán si nos quedamos.

—Podemos pelear pero... seguro es mejor escapar, no tenemos oportunidad —Dijo Calme—. Pero Kentaro y Asahi nunca escuchan... _*¿Debería luchar para ayudarlos...? ¿O debería tomar a Naomi y escapar por mi cuenta...? Ugh... no pudo hacer ni uno ni lo otro. La única opción de salvarnos es que escapemos todos*_ —Tomó su Pokédex y revisó unos momentos—. * _El nivel de Greno... Es perfecto. Usaré ese aumento de poder*._

Inmediatamente envió a Frokie a saltar frente a Kentaro y Asahi, deteniendo que sacaran a sus Pokémon, entonces Crobat atacó, a lo que Froakie hizo una muralla de espuma, lo que fue inútil, pues Crobat la hizo a un lado de inmediato, pero cuando menos se lo esperó su oponente ya no era Froakie, sino Frogadier, la muralla era solo para que no lo viera evolucionar y atacar de sorpresa con un Hidropulso de mayor poder.

— ¡Le dio! ¡Perfecto! —Kentaro se motivó mucho al ver esa manera de luchar.

—Es mi oportunidad —Entonces Calme se levantó y corrió, pasó por debajo de Crobat para llegar con el pequeño Noibat que seguía en el suelo, lo tomó y dio vuelta para correr—. ¿Eh?

—Ni creas —Pero el hombre estaba frente a él, y de forma violenta lo sujetó del cuello.

—U-Ugh...

— ¿Creíste que podías escapar? Jeje... han estado perdidos desde el primer momento, ¿no lo sabías? Crobat alcanza una velocidad de 190 kilómetros por hora, huir es imposible. Así como ganar. Se metieron en un gran problema, ¿lo sabían? Fue astuto usar el poder extra que recibe tu Pokémon por la evolución como sorpresa, pero eso ya no te servirá, no creo que tengas otro Pokémon que esté a punto de evolucionar.

—A...Ugh... l-lo sé... —Habló a duras penas.

— ¿Eh?

—S-Sin embargo... no me subestimes.

— ¿Cómo...? ¡Ah!

Del bolso de Calme saltó un pequeño Dedenne, el cual lo electrocutó, para que así Calme pudiera seguir corriendo y alejarse de él. Por si fuera poco, ese no era el objetivo de Dedenne, sino Crobat, pues seguido lo atacó, y aunque antes recibió el ataque de Crobat, no le fue problema por la Baya Zidra que traía, obteniendo el suficiente tiempo para paralizarlo con su Moflete estático.

—... ¡Lo tengo! —Calme al segundo de ver que Moflete estático dio en el blanco, se apresuró en sacar a Gogoat de su PokéBall, el cual corrió y obligó a subir a su espalda a Kentaro, Asahi y Naomi, por lo que por último Calme se subió en frente y regresó a Frogadier, dejando a Dedenne sobre su cabeza, en vista de los enemigos, así se fueron corriendo lo más que pudieron.

—Grr... ese mocoso... —Al reponerse de ese ataque, ese hombre solo miró con furia—. _*Incluso si yo hubiese tenido otro Pokémon... dejó a ese Dedenne atento. Con la habilidad Carrillo recuperará esa Baya Zidra y lo único que necesita es usar Moflete estático en lo que se le venga encima. Una inteligente estrategia cuando lo único que quieres es escapar...*._

Los chicos ya estaban más y más lejos, montando a Gogoat que corría y corría.

—Oh... veo que no nos siguen... —Calme volteó, aún nervioso por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— ¡Detén a tu Pokémon, Calme! —Le gritó Kentaro—. ¡Podíamos ganar! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!

— ¡L-Lo importante no era ganar, sino salir con vida!

— ¡Paralizaste a su Pokémon! ¡Esa batalla era tuya!

— ¡Habían demasiados Kentaro! ¡Si comenzaba a ganarle al líder los demás se hubieran unido! ¡Entiende, no teníamos oportunidad! ¡Íbamos a morir!

— ¡Tú...!

Finalmente llegaron hacia afuera del Bosque, donde por fin pudieron bajar de Gogoat.

—Ah... ah... —Calme estaba algo agitado, pero al notar que todo estaba tranquilo, pudo sonreír un poco, el escape fue un éxito—. Oh... ¡Ouch! —Pero entonces recibió un golpe en la cara, dejándolo en el suelo.

— ¡C-Calme! —Naomi fue con él para ayudarlo.

—Eres un estúpido —Le dijo Kentaro, quien lo había golpeado—. ¡Detesto a los cobardes como tú!

— ¡Kentaro tiene razón! ¡Solo los cobardes huyen de una batalla! ¡Un entrenador de verdad hubiera luchado! —Le dijo Asahi.

—Calme solo hizo lo que encontró mejor para salvarnos a todos —Les dijo Naomi.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú siempre te pones de su lado! ¡Siempre ha sido así desde que éramos niños!

—Un verdadero entrenador... —Calme habló, temblando, sujetando más fuerte al Noibat herido que traía en sus brazos—. ¡Un verdadero entrenador sabe escoger sus batallas! ¡Son ustedes los que no tienen idea!

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Eso enfadó más a Kentaro y lo sujetó a punto de golpearlo, pero Dedenne que estaba en el hombro de Calme saltó y le mordió la mano—. ¡Auch! Ay... ¡Maldita rata! —De forma agresiva lo arrojó al suelo.

— ¡D-Denne! N-No pelees Denne...

— ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! ¡Te voy a...! Ah... —Iba a golpearlo nuevamente, pero entonces del cielo llegó un Charizard, que se puso al lado de todos con una cara furiosa—. ¿Qué... es...?

— ¿De quién es ese Charizard?

—Creo que ya es suficiente, ¿no? —Entonces apareció Gin acompañado de Orange, quienes caminaron hacia los muchachos—. Ya déjenlo... ¿sí? Creo que es lo que más les conviene.

—Ugh... ¡Bah! —Finalmente Kentaro lo soltó—. Agradece porque te salvaron esta vez. Detesto a los cobardes como tú... me enfermas —Dicho esto se marchó acompañado de Asahi quien solo lo siguió, volviendo por fin a la calma.

— ¿E-Estás bien...? ¿Calme? —Le preguntó Naomi.

—Ah... sí... —Contestó Calme, aunque con la mirada baja—. Oh, cierto... necesito ir a un centro Pokémon cuanto antes. Noibat está muy mal y envenenado. Esto es...

—Tranquilo —Le dijo Orange quien se le acercó, entonces tomó a Noibat de forma muy tranquila—. Todo estará bien... —Tras sostenerlo unos momentos, de pronto el Noibat despertó muy motivado y voló alrededor muy feliz.

—I-Increíble... ¿cómo...?

—Orange ha tenido esa habilidad desde siempre —Le dijo Gin—. Es increíble, ¿no?

—Wow... oh —Notó al pequeño Noibat volando alrededor suyo.

—Tú lo ayudaste... ¿verdad? —Le dijo Orange.

—Eh... no sé si se puede decir que lo ayudé... solo... no quería dejarlo ahí...

—Juju... eres buena persona después de todo, ¿no?

—Así que ellos son tus amigos de la infancia —Dijo Gin.

— ¿Eh? —Calme se sorprendió mucho—. ¿Cómo...?

—Kotone vio una fotografía y nos contó... las personas que te molestan fueron tus amigos, lo sabemos bien. Aunque no sé si esa es razón para que te dejes golpear así. Tu pequeño Pokémon solo quiso ayudarte y lo detuviste... ¿no crees que eso es algo que haría un idiota?

—No digas eso, por favor... ya te lo dije... es mi culpa... yo romí nuestra promesa... yo nos separé a todos...

—Calme —Orange puso su mano en su hombro—. No te obligaremos, pero... no podemos ayudarte si no sabemos qué pasó...

—...Claro...

* _Flash Back:_

 _"Kentaro, Asahi... y también Naomi, son hijos de los mejores amigos de mis padres. Por esta razón, nos hemos conocidos desde que éramos muy pequeños. Solíamos jugar juntos la verdad. Realmente... aquellos días... eran gloriosos, la pasábamos muy bien. Los 4 juntos... pareciera que éramos inseparables. Por una razón u otra, comenzamos a practicar más y más en batallas. Naomi nunca se mostró interesada, ella pensaba más en su carrera de investigadora incluso cuando era niña, pero para Kentaro y Asahi era lo mejor. En cuanto a mí... era una actividad más._

 _De vez en cuando practicábamos juntos, pero por alguna razón comencé a ir un paso delante, por ello hacíamos batallas dobles a veces..._

— _¡Ok!_ — _Luchaba contra con el Bunnelby de Asahi y el Binacle de Kentaro. Usaba a Denne y a Chevro cuando era un Skiddo. No recuerdo mucho de esa batalla, solo que estaba a un golpe de conseguir la victoria luego de paralizar a ambos con Denne, así que Chevro atacó, terminando la batalla_ —. _¡Súper!_

 _— ¡Hey! Trata de no ser tan duro_ _—Kentaro me dio un golpe amigable en el hombro, en realidad me felicitaba._

 _— ¿En qué momento te hiciste tan bueno? Incluso juntos no pudimos_ _—Asahi también me felicitó, a pesar de ser una derrota se veían felices por mí._

 _—Ah~ ¿Terminaron?_ _—Justo apareció Naomi, quien fue con nosotros_ _—. ¿Y quién ganó?_

 _— ¡Claro que yo!_ _—Presumí un poco_ _—. Bueno, Chevre y Denne son muy fuertes después de todo._

 _— ¿De verdad? Jaja. Eres muy bueno, ¿no? Seguro lo heredaste de tu padre._

 _—Jeje._

 _— ¡Claro!_ _—Kentaro me revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa_ _—. No es de sorprenderse, tu papá es el más fuerte de por aquí. ¡Claro que como su hijo eres así de bueno! Pero no significa que me rendiré, ¿cierto? ¡Oh! Es cierto_ _—En ese momento sacó un papel de su mochila y nos lo mostró a todos, era un anuncio de un importante torneo_ _—. ¡Ta-dáh! Pronto será la Copa Junior en Kalos. ¿No les parecería increíble participar?_

 _— ¿L-La copa Junior?_ _—La verdad... no es que me haya entusiasmado mucho cuando lo oí._

 _— ¡Eso!_ _—Al contrario, Asahi se emocionó al ver eso_ _—. ¡Me parece una idea excepcional! ¡Calme, entraremos, pero confiamos en que eres el que tiene más posibilidad de ganar! ¡A mí y a Kentaro nos tocará entrenar más para vencerte!_

 _—Hagamos la promesa, ¿bien? Sin importar el resultado... ¡Uno de nosotros será el mejor entrenador de todo Kalos algún día!_ _—Dijo Kentaro, parecía tan decidido que hasta lo admiré._

 _—Cierto. Apoyaremos a Naomi para ser la mejor investigadora... ¡Y nosotros tres nos preocuparemos entrenar para ser los mejores!_

 _—Eh... ¡Sí!_ _—Asentí_ _—. ¡Lo prometo! ¡Entrenaré para ser el mejor!_ _—Los cuatro juntamos nuestras manos en señal de aquella promesa._

 _—Y pase lo que pase..._ _—Agregó Naomi_ _—. ¡Nosotros 4 siempre estaremos juntos! ¡Seremos los mejores amigos!_

 _Qué buenos tiempos... donde jugaba con todos, nos ensuciábamos en el barro y reíamos, pero... alguien rompió la promesa..._

 _A pesar de saber sobre batallas, nunca pensé que de verdad me dedicaría a eso, era raro, solo sabía por saber pero nunca las disfruté del todo. El pensar tener que entrar al torneo Junior y hacerme famoso por una victoria... no me ilusionaba en ningún sentido. Pero qué más daba, no hay nada más que quisiera hacer..._

 _Hasta que..._

 _Un día cuando regresé a casa, unas amigas de mis padres los visitaron..._

 _— ¿Eh?_ _—Al abrir la puerta me sorprendí y me puse algo nervioso. Pero se veían agradables. Traían algunos equipos como cámaras, entre otras cosas._

 _— ¡Ah! ¡Calme!_ _—Como siempre, mi madre me recibió con total humor_ _—. ¡Qué bien que llegas! Mira, ellas con Viola y Alexa. Son hermanas y en el pasado nos ayudaron mucho._

 _— ¿Q-Qué es eso...?_ _—Me refería a los equipos._

 _Viola y Alexa fueron amables al explicarme detalladamente el uso de una cámara y en lo que consiste su trabajo. Me pareció increíble, jamás había escuchado de algo tan fantástico, algo con lo que pudieras hacer tantas cosas. La cámara... que objeto más simpático me pareció. Al cabo de unos días, Viola me obsequió una cámara. No era la mejor, claro está, pero era perfecta para un principiante como yo, que se dedicó a tomar cada foto que podía, pero poco a poco notaba la diferencia, cada vez notaba de mejor manera los ángulos, comencé a revisar reportajes en televisión, a saber sobre ellos, sobre cómo se hacía tanto trabajo... ahí me di cuenta... que encontré lo que quería, que realmente podía tener un sueño._

 _Vaya niño más egoísta..._

 _El día en que nos juntaríamos para inscribirnos en la Copa Junior llegó, y mis amigos estaban esperándome cerca de la entrada. Yo llegué al último, con mi cámara colgando del cuello, dispuesto a acompañar a mis amigos._

 _—Miren, aquí está la estrella_ _—Dijo Asahi, comenzando con una leve burla._

 _—Vamos rápido, no querríamos quedar fuera_ _—Dijo Kentaro, a punto de dirigirse a la zona de inscripción._

 _—Oh, sobre eso..._ _—Interrumpí antes de fuéramos_ _—. Quiero que vean esto_ _—Les enseñé mi cámara y las fotos que contenía, las que estuve sacando todo ese tiempo_ _—. ¿Qué tal?_

 _— ¿Qué pasa con esas fotografías?_

 _—Son mías, ¿no es genial? He aprendido mucho de esto... ¿Saben? Quiero ser reportero, ese es mi sueño. Por eso, vine aquí a acompañarlos y desearles suerte en el torneo._

 _—Tú... ¿No participarás?_

 _—Prefiero quedarme en las gradas para tomar fotografías. Además... las batallas me harán perder mucho tiempo, ¿no creen?_

 _Sí... yo decidí dejar las batallas para dedicarme a lo que realmente me gustaba... pero no pensé en Kentaro y Asahi, se quedaron silenciosos varios segundos, hasta que Kentaro me dio un empujón y caí al suelo._

 _— ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!_ _—Se enojó mucho_ _—. ¡Se supone que los tres entraríamos al torneo!_

 _—P-Pero... a mí no me gusta... tú sabes..._

 _— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Hicimos una promesa! ¡¿La vas a romper?! ¡Tú eres el que tiene mayor posibilidad!_

 _—Es que..._

 _—O-Oigan..._ _—Naomi se agachó para ayudarme_ _—. No deberías enojarte tanto, Kenta... si a Calme le gusta otra cosa..._

 _— ¡Rompió su promesa!_ _—Gritó Asahi_ _—. ¡¿Te vas a poner se su lado, Naomi?!_

 _—Pff... ¡Vamos a inscribirnos! ¡Ven con nosotros Naomi!_ _—Le dijo Kentaro, pero Namoi permaneció en silencio sin moverse_ _—. Grr... ¡Pues bien! ¡Me da igual! ¡Asahi y yo iremos! ¡Y ganaremos!_ _—Dicho esto se fue junto a Asahi, dejándonos a Naomi y a mí ahí._

 _Desde ese día... el grupo se dividió._

 _Luego de eso, cada vez que me topaba con Kentaro y Asahi, me insultaban y poco a poco se terminaron volviendo en empujones y golpes... pero yo no podía defenderme, estaba mal, nunca olvidé esa culpa, preferí mis propios intereses antes que la divertida amistad que teníamos entre todos._

 _*Fin Fash Back:_

—Bueno... en sí eso es lo que pasó... es por esa razón que los cuatro ya no somos amigos... ya no somos nada —Terminó de hablar Calme.

—Pero Calme... tú no tienes la culpa —Le dijo Orange—. No tiene nada de malo hacer las cosas que a ti te gustan.

—Eso mismo le he dicho —Dijo Naomi—. Calme... todo fue por Kentaro y Asahi... no tienen derecho a exigirte tanto.

—Yo no tomé en serio la promesa que le hice a mis amigos —Dijo Calme—. Fui como si nada a decir "No, la verdad ya cambié de opinión". Para ellos era importante.

—Sin embargo... —Dijo Gin—. Todo lo que hiciste fue encontrar tu propio camino, uno que jamás nadie te incitó... hiciste lo correcto en continuar en él sin tomar en cuenta lo que opinen los demás.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Yo...

—Pero te falta más fuerza. Sí...

— ¿Fuerza? Pero como le dije, para mí las batallas...

—No hablo de ese tipo de fuerza.

— ¿Eh?

—Ven Orange, es mejor que regresemos al Pueblo —En seguida Gin comenzó a marcharse.

—E-Espera, Gin... —Orange fue tras él.

— ¿Fuerza...? —Calme, sin embargo, permaneció pensativo—. ¿Qué tipo de fuerza entonces...?

Luego de eso, Calme volvió a casa junto a Orange y Gin, no quedaba de otra. Al llegar, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, para su sorpresa estaban X, Y y Kotone hablando en el patio.

— ¿Eh? —Al notar que los tres entraron por la cerca, Kotone fue de inmediato con ellos—. ¡Por fin llegan! ¡Se habían tarado! ¡Hasta yo llegué antes!

— ¿Atrapaste al Pokémon, Kotone? —Le preguntó Orange.

— ¡Pero claro que sí! No hay nadie mejor en capturas que yo. Ahora solo queda ir a Unova, su nuevo entrenador lo estará esperando.

— ¿Nuevo entrenador? ¿Quién...?

— ¡Hay buenas noticias! —Exclamó Y muy animada—. ¿Verdad X? Kotone nos contó.

— ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? —Preguntó Gin.

—Jujuju~ —Kotone soltó una risa—. Nos vamos a Unova chicos~ Sapphire puso la idea y ya todos nos comenzamos a mover... ¡Vamos a hacer una reunión de Pokédex Holder!

— ¿Qué? —Calme se quedó con la boca abierta—. ¿Reunión de los Holder...? ¿En Unova?

¡Pronto los Pokédex Holder se reunirán en la región Unova! ¿Se unirán todos a la lucha que estará pronto por comenzar?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Calme:**

 **Hijo X & Y, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico muy introvertido y tímido, siempre el blanco de las burlas de los demás, sin embargo le motiva mucho su sueño de ser un gran reportero. Se revela que perdió a sus amigos debido a romper su promesa... ¿tomará valor y aceptará sus habilidades como entrenador? **

**Pokémon de Calme:**

 **Denne (Dedenne): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 34 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Chevro (Gogoat): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 42 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Corne (Rhyhorn): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 28 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Greno (Frogadier): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 16 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Sonis (Noibat): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Miedosa.**

 **Orange:**

 **Hija de Red y Yellow, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica amable, aunque tal vez demasiado, sin embargo adora las batallas a pesar de su actitud algo pacifista. Ha tenido un papel muy importante en las últimas batallas de los Pokédex Holder, tal vez aquí nuevamente podamos ser testigos de las increíbles habilidades que posee. Se muestra muy preocupada y quiere ayudar a Calme, siendo muy amable es como logra ganar la confianza de otros.**

 **Pokémon de Orange:**

 **Thunder (Pikachu): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 79 - Naturaleza: Afable.**

 **Grass (Venusaur): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Venom (Nidoqueen): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Amable.**

 **Nyar (Persian): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 63 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Acua (Dewgong): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Drag (Dragonite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Gin:**

 **Hijo de Green y Blue, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico algo serio y a veces algo fanfarrón, pero nunca hay que tomarlo a la ligera, pues es un experto entrenador y tiene una gran inteligencia, siendo uno de los más poderosos en batalla. Normalmente se ha encargado de guiar al grupo, al punto de que lo consideran el "Líder de los hijos de los Pokédex Holder", llevándose un gran respeto por parte de sus amigos. ¿De qué "tipo de fuerza" le habrá querido decir a Calme?**

 **Pokémon de Gin:**

 **Umbreon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 76 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Charizard: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 79 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Nidoking: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 78 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Arcanine: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Lapras: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 72 - Naturaleza: Serena.**

 **Sandslash: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Kotone:**

 **Hija de Gold y Crystal, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica presumida y con una rebosante confianza, pero todos a su alrededor saben que es una muy buena persona. Tiene habilidades muy peculiares que ha usado para defenderse de los enemigos en las últimas batallas que han tenido los Pokédex Holder, quién sabe qué papel tomará ahora. Ha comenzado a organizar un "Reunión de Pokédex Holder", qué sorpresa, además de que revela que atrapó un Pokémon que pertenecerá a un entrenador de Unova. ¿Qué Pokémon es? ¿Y acaso será para...?**

 **Pokémon de Kotone:**

 **Otaro (Furret): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 54 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Hitaro (Typhlosion): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Glitaro (Gliscor): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Kitaro (Girafarig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 49 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Lantaro (Lanturn): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 50 - Naturaleza: Miedosa.**

 **Yotaro (Tyranitar): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 13 en unos días! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: ¡El torneo de Alola!**


	14. 13-¡El torneo de Alola!

Hace unos días los Pokédex Holder decidieron hacer entrega de las últimas Pokédex a sus respectivos dueños, aquellos niños que son hijos de Pokédex Holder. Entre ellos, coincidentemente había uno que ya tenía planeado ir a la región de Alola, Amethyst, perteneciente a la región Sinnoh. Ahora mismo, está en el barco que lo lleva a Alola, aunque luce un poco diferente, ya que está usando ropas más livianas de las que acostumbra, se le ve alegre por ir a aquella región. ¿Qué aventuras le esperarán?

 **Capítulo 13: ¡El Torneo de Alola!**

En la entrada de Ciudad Hauoli hay muchas tiendas que siempre son un éxito para los turistas. Entre ellas, una que se especializa en sus Malasadas, un famoso alimento de la región Alola, es en ese lugar donde seguimos a nuestra nueva protagonista.

Ella tiene un cabello negro azulado corto y unos adorables ojos verdes, además viste con una blusa floreada de color blanco con flores rosas, y unos short de color negro, con unas sandalias que acompañaban, además de un sombrero de paja con unas flores como decoración.

—Dos Malasadas por favor —Pidió amablemente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Aquí tienes, Mizuki —Le entregó la señorita que atendía el lugar de forma muy amable, se veía que era cliente frecuente.

—Muchas gracias~

Ella salió de la tienda con su bolsa de papel que tenía las dos Malasadas y enseguida se dirigió al puerto de la Ciudad, donde se sentó con una sonrisa llena de inocencia mientras jugaba con un frasco de burbujas, llenando el espacio con lindas y brillantes burbujas. Fue entonces cuando se vio un barco que iba llegando, a lo que ella se levantó ansiosa, guardó su frasco y corrió hasta la entrada del barco, viendo a las personas que salían.

—A ver... —Miraba por los lados y buscaba—. La persona que se comunicó conmigo debió llegar en este barco... ¿Cómo lo reconoceré...? ¿Hm? —Fue entonces que vio que una persona más bajó y apartó de las demás junto a un Lucario que levantó un cartel que tenía su nombre, es ahí que ella corrió alegremente hacia él—. Jeje... ¡Alola!

—...Hmph —El chico sonrió amablemente al verla y le hizo una señal a su Lucario para que bajara el letrero—. Alola... debes ser Mizuki, mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Amethyst.

Unos minutos después, ambos llevaron la conversación por Ciudad Hauoli, donde caminaron al lado del otro.

—Es cierto... ¡Ten! Compré una Malasada recién, era para darte la bienvenida —Mizuki le entregó una Malasada a Amethyst—. La otra me la comí ya.

— ¿Son famosas en Alola? Muchas gracias, eres muy amable —Amethyst la aceptó con gusto.

— ¿Eres hijo de una investigadora en Sinnoh, entonces?

—Lamento si fue repentino cuando te envié un mensaje. En realidad vine por dos asuntos hacia Alola, y uno de ellos era conocerte, es por eso que encontré apropiado avisarte.

—Fue un gusto, no te preocupes.

—Tu padre es un Pokédex Holder, ¿verdad? Mi papá y mi mamá lo son, eso nos da algo en común.

—Ya veo~ Conque era eso~

—Mizuki, traje algo para ti —Se detuvo unos momentos para sacar un aparato de su mochila—. Esta es tu Pokédex, si la aceptas, a partir de ahora tú serás una Pokédex Holder también. Pero claro, es decisión tuya.

— ¿Pokédex? ¡Waaaah! —De pronto gritó con un brillo en los ojos y tomó la Pokédex—. ¡Qué bonita! Es muy brillante, ¿no crees?

—Eh... pues es un importante objeto de investigación. Debes saberlo, los Pokédex Holder, nuestros padres, la han usado para la batalla, es muy útil.

— ¿Puedo quedármela? Muchas gracias~ —Agradeció de manera muy inocente.

—Jaja, eres muy linda.

— ¿Tú crees? Gracias por eso también.

—Me alegro que aceptaras de inmediato, espero que tus otros compañeros también hayan aceptado la Pokédex de inmediato.

— ¿Tendré más compañeros? ¡Suena divertido! ¿También vendrán?

— ¿Eh? No... solo estaré yo, espero esté bien.

— ¡Claro! No hay problema, te lo agradezco nuevamente~

— _*Anda... es como un pequeño y dulce angelito... tiene muy buen corazón*_

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a Pueblo Lilii, que es hacia donde Mizuki quería ir, Amethyst la acompañó un poco más para aprovechar conocer del lugar. Ahí, se estaban haciendo unos preparativos, con muchos puestos y se limpiaba la arena de combate a fondo.

—Hemos llegado —Dijo Mizuki.

— ¿Pasará algo aquí? —Preguntó Amethyst.

— ¡Sí! ¡Pronto será el torneo de Fuerza Total! ¡Será divertido! Un amigo participará y yo también. Ahora mismo debe estar ayudando los preparativos. Como es hijo del nuevo Kahuna...

— ¿Kahuna...? Ah, son como una especie de "rey" de la Isla, ¿verdad? Hay uno en cada una.

— ¡Sí! Te has informado, ¿verdad? Alola es una región muy linda y me encantan sus costumbres.

—Ya veo, entonces... ¿eh? —Justo un pequeño Pikachu pasó corriendo por ahí—. ¿Pikachu?

— ¡Ahí estás! —Mizuki lo atrapó y le dio un tierno abrazo mientras que Pikachu parecía querer escapar—. Chispita~

— ¿Chispita?

—Los Pikachus son famosos en Alola, ¿lo sabías?

—Oh, no tenía idea. Incluso una amiga mía tiene uno, es su compañero más inseparable, su primer Pokémon.

— ¿Sí? Yo tengo este —Sacó a un Pokémon de su PokéBall.

— ¿Oh? ¿Tienes un Pi... Pikachu...? —En realidad esperaba ver un Pikachu salir de ahí, pero no fue así, era un Mimikyu, un Pokémon de tipo fantasma que se disfraza de Pikachu, eso lo sorprendió.

—Es lindo, ¿verdad? Es Pi-chan.

—A ver... —Revisó en la Pokédex—. Oh~ Entiendo, quieres ser popular como Pikachu —Acarició al pequeño Pokémon—. Es un gusto amiguito. Pero, ¿y ese Pikachu? Lo llamaste Chispita.

—Cierto. A ver... —Observó a lo lejos, donde encontró a un grupo de personas reunidas—. ¡Ahí está! Vamos —Fue con todos ellos mientras Amethyst y Mimikyu la siguieron.

Entre todos estaban colocando algunas antorchas para encender en la noche, siendo una costumbre antes del torneo de Fuerza Total.

— ¡Listo! —Uno de ellos era un chico que se veía casi de la edad de Mizuki, de piel morena y cabello verde oscuro y corto.

— ¡Keanu! —De pronto Mizuki le llamó.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Se volteó algo espantado, pero a la vez se sonrojó, desviando un poco la mirada para hacerse el duro—. A-Ah... Mizuki... hola.

— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Encontré a Chispita!

—H-Hey... —Tomó al Pikachu, que por fin se alivió—. Es el colmo... ¿Hasta cuándo te diré que no le digas "Chispita"?

—Pero cuando se enfada lanza miles de Chispitas de sus mejillas... es un buen mote, ¿a que sí?

—P-Prefiero no usar motes... tú sabes.

—Por eso yo lo hago por ti~

—Ugh...

—Keanu, Keanu. Quiero presentarte a Amethyst, es un investigador de Sinnoh.

—Es un gusto —Saludó Amethyts de forma muy amable.

—Oh, el gusto es mío —Keanu regresó el saludo de manera educada.

—Keanu participará en el Torneo —Dijo Mizuki—. Siempre se ha entrenado para esto, por lo que seguro sacará un buen lugar, así podrá hacer el Recorrido Insular.

—O-Oye... no andes diciendo eso por todas partes.

— ¿Por qué? Es lo que tú quieres, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero... no es... tú entiendes...

— ¿Eh? —Giró su cabeza con inocencia, hasta daba ternura.

—No... Nada, olvídalo.

—Yo también daré mi mayor esfuerzo en el torneo. Será divertido~ —Puso una sonrisa boba.

—N-No vinimos a divertirnos... es el colmo contigo. Bueno, debo seguir ayudando con los preparativos, trata de no estorbar —Se alejó de ambos.

—Keanu es un chico amable, ¿verdad?

—Son amigos, ¿no? —Dijo Amethyst—. Se ve de personalidad dura.

—Sí, pero siempre ha tratado de no hacerme sentir mal. Como cuando atrapé a Pi...

* _Fash Back:_

 _Esto pasó hace 5 años, cuando Mizuki tenía 6 años. Ella y Keanu estaban junto a un grupo de niños, todos jugando, aunque más que nada estaban viendo al Pichu de Keanu, era el centro de atención._

—Ven, Chispita —Mizuki tomó al pequeño para abrazarlo de forma nada delicada.

—Oye, oye —Keanu se lo quitó enseguida—. Ten más cuidado, es frágil.

—A mí también me gustaría un Pokémon~

— ¿Ah sí? Je, aunque tengas uno nunca será tan bueno como este. Algún día será un Pikachu, el cual tiene una increíble popularidad aquí en Alola.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces yo quiero un Pikachu. ¡Iré por un Pikachu! —Alegre e Inocentemente corrió en dirección al pueblo.

—E-Espera... Uf... —Suspiró al no ser escuchado—. Pero qué niña.

Mizuki llegó al Pueblo, pero no veía algo como hierba alta, era claro que escogió mal su camino.

—A ver... ¿Dónde estará Pikachu...? Seguro estará escondido por alguna parte... espero —Al caminar un poco más vio algo moverse en un callejón oscuro, esto le llamó la atención y corrió enseguida hacia allí—. ¿Pikachu...? Te encontré Pikachu... ¿eh? —Al ver mejor, no se trataba de un Pikachu, era un Mimikyu, el cual miraba a la defensiva, temblando un poco—. Es... es... es... ¡Un Pikachu! —Tomó al pequeño y lo abrazó muy alegremente—. Eres diferente a los otros... ¡Eres un Pikachu especial definitivamente! Te mostraré a Keanu... ¡Vamos!

Eso fue inesperado para el pequeño Mimikyu, pero se puso lo suficientemente feliz para dejarse llevar por la niña. Mizuki, como dijo, llevó al Mimikyu hacia donde estaban los demás niños y...

— ¡¿Eh?! —Keanu gritó de sorpresa al ver esa cosa—. P-Pero si es...

— ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es el Pikachu más lindo que hayas visto? —Dijo abrazando con ternura al pequeño Mimikyu.

—P-Pero si no es un... e-eso es un Mimi...

— ¿Hm? —Lo miró inocentemente girando la cabeza hacia un lado con ternura.

—Un Mimi... Mimiky... —No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por la mirada de inocencia de Mizuki—. Q-Qué Pikachu tan bonito...

— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió—. Sabía que te gustaría~ ¿Puedo ponerle Keanu?

—Por favor, no...

—Oh... ¡Entonces serás Pi! ¿Viste? ¡Eres un Pikachu muy lindo!

—Ay... ¿Cuánto tardará en darte cuenta...?

 _*Fin Fash Back:_

—Jajaja —Amethyst rió un poco—. ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de que era un Mimikyu?

—Mi papá tiene un Mimikyu~ Luego de dos años me di cuenta de su parecido. Pero a mí me gusta Pi tal como es.

—Eres buena niña, ¿sabes? Me alegra.

—Oh~ Muchas gracias. Si no te molesta, quisiera prepararme para el torneo.

—Descuida, de todos modos tengo algo que hacer. ¿Nos vemos después?

— ¡Vale!

Una vez que se separaron Amethyst se dirigió hacia la Senda Mahalo, llegando frente a un gran puente que llevaba hacia las Ruinas de la Guerra, un lugar muy respetado de la Isla Meleleme, era el sitio que más quería visitar de la Isla Melemele.

—Wah... qué puente tan grande —Dijo sorprendido al ver el largo camino que estaba frente a él, pero no había opción, subió al puente y caminó en dirección a la Ruinas—. Este lugar es sagrado por ser el hogar de Tapu Koko, el espíritu guardián de esta isla... no me sorprende que esté vacío... ¿Eh? —Pero al mirar mejor vio a alguien recostado justo en la entrada de la cueva, usaba un sombrero de paja para tapar su rostro y dormía con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, vestía con una camiseta blanca y pantalones café, era muy simple, a su lado dormía también un Pokémon—. E-Esto... disculpa... —Amethyst se acercó a él, pero al hacerlo aquel Pokémon, un Salandit, reaccionó y le atacó con un ataque venenoso, el cual Amethyst esquivó a la perfección—. ¡Wah...! Eh...

—...¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa...? —El joven en cuestión finalmente se levantó, quitando el sombrero de paja para dejarlo en su cabeza, mostrando a un chico de cabello rubio, corto y desordenado, con ojos gris oscuro, además tenía una paja que sujetaba con la boca—. ¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema? Estaba durmiendo.

—O-Oh... D-Disculpa... s-solo... ¿Es un Salandit? Se ve algo agresivo... yo no le hice nada, jaja —Trató de mantener esa amable sonrisa, aunque estaba algo nervioso.

—Es que te acercaste a mí. ¿Forastero, no? En este lugar hay Spearow salvajes que a veces actúan agresivos, Salandit tenía el trabajo de atacar lo que se acercara, básicamente te confundió con un Spearow. Pero bueno, eso es tu culpa.

—Oh... lo siento. P-Pero... ¿Por qué duermes aquí? ¿Este lugar no es sagrado?

—Precisamente por eso. Es tan sagrado que suele estar vacío, así puedo dormir cómodamente. Alola está repleto de niños jugando por ahí y por allá, aquí nadie entra con un mocoso —Dicho esto, volvió a recostarse en el suelo.

—P-Pero si es sagrado...

—Si el espíritu guardián tiene algún problema, que venga y que me lo diga. Eso es todo —Volvió a colocar su sombrero sobre su rostro.

— _*Q-Qué chico más raro... me sorprende, a cada lugar de historia en Sinnoh trato de respetarlo lo más que puedo, pero él viene y lo usa de dormitorio...*_ Hmm... —Pensó unos momentos—. Oye...

— ¿Aún no te vas?

—Disculpa si te molesté mientras dormías. Soy Amethyst, ¿puedo preguntarte tu nombre?

— ¿Eres de Sinnoh?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo...?

—Uf... —Volvió a sentarse colocando su sombrero en su lugar—. Cargas con tu abrigo en un brazo. Sinnoh es una región de un clima más frío, Alola es completamente tropical, hace calor. Tu piel también es más blanca... pensé que vienes de una región de un clima más templado como Sinnoh, aunque puedo equivocarme.

—Se ve que eres inteligente. Efectivamente soy de Sinnoh. Jeje... esta región tiene un clima muy distinto. Oh, ¿te interesó que yo fuera de Sinnoh? Fue lo primero que me preguntaste.

—Mi madre era de Sinnoh, eso es todo. Soy Kai, por cierto.

— ¡Es un gusto...! ¿Eh? ¿Kai? De casualidad... ¿Tu madre no es Moon?

—Quedó claro que no volveré a mi siesta, ¿verdad?

—Je —Sonrió—. Lo siento, pero no.

—Cómo sea... Ahhh~ —Estiró un poco lo brazos y bostezó, mientras que su Salandit aprovechó para subirse a sus hombros y ahí él se levantó—. Es cierto, mi madre es Moon.

— ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿Sabes? Traté de contactarte por mensajes, pero nunca pude.

—Ah, el chico de Sinnoh. Vi tus mensajes.

— ¿Qué? Pero...

—Es que me dio pereza, así que los ignoré.

—Ah... b-bueno... no me esperé que vivieras en Melemele, qué coincidencia.

—No vivo aquí, vine por el torneo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Vas a competir?

—No. Primero se me antojó, pero cuando llegué se me quitaron las ganas y aproveché para dormir en este lugar. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Blancanieves?

— ¿Por qué...? Oh, Blancanieves como la princesa del cuento infantil, la que tenía piel blanca... ¿se te antojó y luego ya no?

—Meh —Se encogió de hombros.

— _*Me tiene muy sorprendido esa actitud, su expresión no ha cambiado en toda la conversación, como si realmente nada le importara*_ De hecho... vine a Alola para hacer entrega de la Pokédex. Me alegra tener la suerte de encontrarte, pensé que no pasaría pero aún así traje la tuya —Sacó la última Pokédex de su mochila—. Esta se supone debe ser tuya, Kai —Le mostró la Pokédex muy amablemente.

—Ah, gracias —La tomó y la guardó en su bolso sin cambiar la expresión en absoluta.

— ¿N-No la vas a revisar...?

— ¿Para qué? Son todas básicamente lo mismo, ¿no? ¿No traes un Rotom para meterlo adentro?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ah, veo que no. Menos mal, así sería ruidosa y molesta. Por cierto, si yo te hubiera mentido, ahora mismo le hubieras dado la Pokédex a un completo desconocido.

—Oh. Pero sinceramente no me dio la sensación de que estás mintiendo —Le sonrió.

—Ah, qué lindo —Le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y caminó hacia el puente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas?

—Creo que sería bueno ver el torneo. Ya no podré seguir durmiendo y ya no me inscribí. Así que...

— _*Wow... tanta neutralidad de su parte me pone un tanto incómodo, la verdad me sorprendió. Pero bueno... no puedo juzgar a la gente de primera. Es tan diferente a Mizuki que me sorprende. Hmm... me pregunto si se conocen ahora que lo pienso. Creo que obtendré la respuesta si voy al torneo también*_

Con todo pensado, Amethyst bajó junto a Kai de vuelta hacia Pueblo Lilii, donde como ya era de tarde los preparativos para el torneo estaban listos. Todos los participantes estaban en la arena para ser presentados, entre ellos Keanu y Mizuki. Después de la presentación, los entrenadores debieron dispersarse para que los primeros combatientes comenzaran el combate.

— ¿Hm? —Mizuki miró hacia un lado donde estaban Amethyst y Kai—. ¡Ah! ¡Hermanito~! —Corrió alegremente.

— ¿Eh? —Eso a Amethyst le sorprendió.

—Hermanito~ —Mizuki se le sujetó muy cariñosamente del brazo, aunque para variar Kai no dijo nada al respecto—. Oh~ casi no te reconocí por esas ropas, no son las que sueles usar.

— ¿Hermanito? —Preguntó Amethyst.

—Oh, Amethyst. ¿Conociste a Kai? ¿No es adorable? Es mi hermanito.

— ¿Tu hermano mayor? —Para él era claro que era el mayor, pues era incluso más alto que él.

—Kai tiene 13, es 2 años mayor que yo. ¿Viniste a verme Kai? Me hubiera gustado que participaras.

—Era mucho esfuerzo —Contestó Kai al mismo tiempo que bostezó.

— _*Entonces son hermanos...*_ —Pensó Amethyst—. * _La verdad sí noto un rastro de parecido pero... ¿Por qué cuando busqué sobre ambos aparecía que Mizuki es hija de Sun, y Kai hijo de Moon? No tiene sentido. Hmm... pudo ser un error. Bueno, en retrospectiva es demasiado común el matrimonio entre dos Pokédex Holder... Mizuki tampoco vive en Melemele después de todo, solo vine aquí porque hablamos por e-mail y ella estaría aquí por el torneo. Sun y Moon deben ser pareja. Lástima que no están aquí, me hubiese gustado conocerlos*_

—Mira, mira —Mizuki mostró su Pokédex—. Amethyst me la dio, ¿no es linda? ¿Te dio una a ti? Dijo que todos los hijos de Pokédex Holder recibirían una si así lo quisieran.

—Sí, la tengo —Contestó Kai.

— ¡Yay! Hermanito y yo seremos Pokédex Holder. Oh, vamos por aquí, por aquí —Tomó a los dos muchachos del brazo y los arrastró hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el Kahuna de isla Melemele, quien debe ser jurado en los combates—. ¡Tío! ¡Tío~!

— ¿Hm? —El hombre volteó con mirada inocente, pero al ver a Mizuki y los demás sonrió muy amablemente—. ¡Alola! Mizuki, Kai. ¡Qué alegría verlos por aquí!

—Quería presentarle a Amethyst, es un Pokédex Holder. Amethyst, es el tío Hau, es el Kahuna en la Isla Melemele.

—Ah... es un gusto —Amethyst saludó muy amablemente—. El Kahuna, ¿eh? Debe ser muy impresionante si es el Kahuna de esta isla.

—Jaja, gracias —Hau se sonrojó levemente.

— ¿Eh? —Al verlo con claridad, Amethyst notó un parecido a Keanu, con ese cabello verde y piel oscura—. Cierto, usted... es el padre de Keanu.

— ¡Síp! Él está peleando ahora —Volteó hacia el campo, donde efectivamente Keanu peleaba contra el primer oponente—. Se esfuerza mucho, ¿no?

—Bastante, eso es bueno.

—Pero a veces Keanu puede ser muy impertinente —Dijo Kai—. Entró al torneo con todas las ganas de realizar el recorrido insular.

—Algo así —Hau volvió a sonreír—. Él debería entender que las batallas son para divertirse nada más. ¿Quieres? —Le ofreció a Amethyst una Malasada.

—Oh... gracias —Amethyst la tomó con gusto.

— ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! —Mizuki sacó una muy alegre.

—Hm —Inesperadamente Kai también sacó una para comer.

— ¡Ah, ya sé! —De pronto a Hau se le iluminaron los ojos—. Amethyst, ¿no quieres ser juez para el torneo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Así de pronto? —Amethyst se sorprendió un poco.

—Es que esta vez los demás Kahunas no pudieron venir, es un poco aburrido. Así no tendremos a muchos expertos en batalla comentando sobre las batallas. Traté de preguntarle a Sun, Moon e incluso a Gladion si querían venir... pero los tres me rechazaron. Tú debes ser bueno en batallas como Pokédex Holder, ¿qué dices?

—Bueno, estaría encantado de ayudarlo.

— ¡Así me gusta! ¿Y tú, Kai?

—No gracias —Contestó Kai de inmediato, dándole otra mascada a la Malasada.

— ¡Entonces Amethyst será! —Aunque eso no le quitó el buen humor a Hau.

— _*Qué persona tan amable... me alegro. Debe ser amigo de los dos Pokédex Holder de esta región, se ve que hay un buen corazón*_ ¿Hm? —Al mirar al lado vio a Kai tomando un té que quién sabe de dónde sacó con su mirada neutral de siempre—. * _Aunque me sorprende lo misterioso que es él...*_

Así, el torneo fue avanzando cada vez más y más, hasta que llegó la batalla de Mizuki, quien logró derrotar a su enemigo de la misma forma que Keanu, el cual por consiguiente ganó su batalla de la segunda ronda, hasta llegar a la batalla de segunda ronda de Mizuki, quien luchaba usando a otro de sus Pokémon, Popplio. La batalla logró ganarla sin problema, para llegar así a las finales al igual que Keanu.

— ¡Sí! —Ella saltó alegremente al haber ganado y tomó muy emocionada a su Popplio.

—Lo hizo bien, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Hau a Keanu, quien estaba viendo la batalla junto a él.

—N-Nada mal... —Contestó Keanu tratando de hacerse el duro con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

— ¿Tú qué crees, Amethyst?

—Mizuki es muy buena, ¿no? —Dijo Amethyst—. Ese Pokémon de agua que tiene es impresionante y lindo. ¿Popplio se llamaba? Tiene un estilo de batalla llamativo.

—Sí —Dijo Kai—. Monta sobre las burbujas de agua para realizar grandes saltos. Su estilo de combate es bastante acrobático.

—Oh, se ve que tienes gran conoci... —Pero al verlo vio que nada más había leído la Pokédex—. ¿Usaste la Pokédex?

—Tú me la diste, ¿no?

—Vaya, me alegro que la uses.

—Hey, Keanu, ¿estás listo? —Le preguntó Hau a Keanu.

—Solo vamos, para terminar pronto —Contestó Keanu.

— ¡Claro! —Subió a la plataforma—. Felicidades Mizuki, ¿lista para el siguiente combate?

— ¡Sí! —Asintió Mizuki.

Entonces... ¡El combate comenzó!

— ¡Pi! —Mizuki sacó a Mimikyu.

— ¡Pikachu! —Mientras que Keanu sacó a su Pikachu.

—Pikachu y Mimikyu... —Amethyst vio esto bastante interesado.

—...Se parecen —De pronto Kai habló.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Tú que eres listo Blancanieves, ¿qué crees? ¿Qué crees que ellos sienten al pelear?

— ¿Yo?

—Mizuki y Keanu dan su mayor esfuerzo en este torneo. ¿Hay alguna razón para que hayan entrado? ¿Tú qué has pensado en el poco tiempo que los has conocido?

—Hm —Él sonrió levemente—. Nunca me ha gustado hablar de la gente que no conozco bien, aunque puedo tener alguna idea. Keanu está dispuesto a ayudar por ser el hijo del Kahuna, pero a la vez por eso siente que debe esforzarse el doble. Y Mizuki... es amable y muy buena amiga, pero no creo que quiera quedarse atrás.

—...Síp, definitivamente eres listo. Debes saber sobre Mimikyu y su deseo de ser como Pikachu... Mizuki es así con Keanu.

— ¿Eh?

—A pesar de que ella es 1 año mayor, desde pequeña ha seguido a Keanu a todas partes, razón por la que le encanta estar en Melemele. Ella es muy amable, pero algo torpe, a la gente le incomodaba eso, pero Keanu estaba siempre rodeado de otros niños, por eso ella lo buscaba, para ser parte de su grupo. Pero... por dentro, ella sabía que todos los niños estaban ahí por Keanu, no por ella. No sé si lo sabes, pero ella buscó a un Pikachu cuando supo que Keanu tendría uno al evolucionarlo de Pichu, ella quería ser como Keanu, claro que su inocencia le hizo capturar a Mimikyu. Ella era el Mimikyu que se disfrazó de Pikachu para ser aceptado.

—Oh... —Al escuchar eso observó con detenimiento la batalla, con Pikachu y Mimikyu peleando, donde ninguno cedía, ahí notó que Mizuki era realmente fuerte, pero peleaba con esa sonrisa inocente de siempre—. Pero Mizuki... agradece la amabilidad de Keanu.

—Él aprecia a Mizuki aunque le avergüence admitirlo. Cuando la veía sola siempre la buscaba. Nunca fue una relación egoísta. Pero Mizuki entró a este torneo porque quería hacer el Recorrido Insular. Keanu quiere ganar para hacer el recorrido y poder pelear con su padre para algún día obtener el título de Kahuna, Mizuki entró para derrotar a Keanu y hacer el recorrido insular y así hacer algo por sí misma.

—Sorprendente. Y tú... ¿eres el observador?

—Quedarme en silencio a un lado hace que puedas ver cosas que los demás no. A decir verdad, los problemas humanos son un fastidio, pero Mizuki me importa, eso es todo. La conozco desde bebé, es como una hermana menor para mí.

— ¿"Como"? ¿Entonces no son hermanos de verdad?

—Mizuki y yo somos primos. Mi padre y su madre son hermanos.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Eso deja las cosas muy claras. Jaja, entiendo ese sentimiento. Mi tío Pearl tiene una hija pequeña, Hikari, él es como un segundo padre para mí, por eso Hikari es como una hermani... —Estaba haciendo conversación, pero al mirar a un lado vio a Kai recostarse en el suelo y poner su sobrero de paja en la cara otra vez.

—Sí, sí, avísame cuando termine la batalla. Se alargó mucho.

—Vaya... y cuando creí que se puso conversador. Jajaja —Solo le quedó reír un poco para luego seguir observando el combate—. _*Sin embargo... Kai debe saberlo. Keanu es más hábil en combate que Mizuki...*_

Justo Pikachu golpeó a Mimikyu con Cola Férrea dejándolo derrotado en el suelo.

—Wah... diste lo mejor, Pi —Dijo Mizuki regresando a su Pokémon—. ¡Es el momento, Marina! —Sacó a su Popplio de la PokéBall.

—Uno de agua... ¡Perfecto! —Exclamó Keanu—. ¡No dejemos que se mueva entonces! ¡Moflete estático para empezar! —Al dar la orden, su Pikachu, aunque algo cansado por la batalla con Mimikyo, corrió dispuesto a lanzar el ataque, aunque no pudo llegar a su destino, pues fue atrapado por una burbuja de Popplio—. ¡¿Qué es eso?!

— ¡Mira, mira! —Le mostró la información de su nueva Pokédex—. "Gracias al entrenamiento diario al que se somete, es capaz de inflar burbujas cada vez más grandes a través de la nariz." ¿No te parece una buena táctica para el combate, Keanu?

—Pues sí... ha dejado a Pikachu inmovilizado y flotando...

—Veamos... ah, sí... ¡Viento Hielo!

— ¡Oh no! —Solo pudo ver cómo Pikachu era atrapado dentro de esa burbuja de hielo que cayó con fuerza en la plataforma—. ¡Pika...! Argh... —Al ver que la burbuja se rompía solo vio a Pikachu derrotado en el suelo.

—Lo siento mucho, Chispita.

— ¡Qué no lo llames así!

—Oh... disculpa —Agachó la cabeza apenada.

— ¡No es...! —Eso lo puso nervioso, hasta se sonrojó—. Cómo sea, ambos tenemos un solo Pokémon —Regresó a Pikachu y sacó al siguiente, un Crabawler.

—Wah~ Qué tierno es, no lo conocía. Ya sé, te llamaré Tenazas por tus grandes tenazas, ¿qué tal?

— ¿Por qué demonios insistes en darle motes a mis Pokémon...?

—Jeje~ Vamos Marina, repite —Al dar la orden, su Popplio asintió y atrapó a Crabrawler en un gran globo de agua como hizo con Pikachu hace un rato—. ¡Muy bien, ahora un Viento Hielo! —Su Pokémon obedeció y congeló la burbuja, dejándola caer con fuerza al escenario nuevamente—. ¡Eso es! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —Saltó con alegría.

—No estés tan segura, no debes estar familiarizada con Crabrawler.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué...? —De pronto escuchó un fuerte ruido y acto seguido vio a Crabrawler romper el hielo con sus tenazas sin problemas—. Pero qué fuerza...

—A pesar de su apariencia, Crabrawler no es un tipo agua, es un tipo lucha. Tiene una gran fuerza en sus tenazas. En estado salvaje suelen golpear árboles con fuerza para dejar caer varias bayas y comerlas, una simple esfera de hielo no es nada en comparación. Lo que por consecuente... convierte a esas tenazas en increíbles armas de ataque —Dicho esto, su Pokémon golpeó a Popplio con gran fuerza, y siguió así, como si se tratara una batalla de boxeo.

— ¡Marina...! —Eso la preocupó mucho, ya no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Está acabada —Dijo Kai quien había despertado de la anda y ahora estaba a un lado de Amethyst.

— ¿Qué...? —Amethyst observó de forma más detenida—. Oh... lo está... desde el momento que Crabrawler insertó el primer puño.

—Realmente eres bueno. A simple vista solo está golpeando a lo loco, pero es "Puño incremento" el ataque de Crabrawler aumenta por cada golpe que inserte. Por si fuera poco, su habilidad es "Puño Férreo" eso incrementa la fuerza del ataque. Tú lo dijiste. En el momento que insertó el primer golpe y su ataque aumentó... la batalla ya había terminado.

— _*Qué poder de observación... Hmm...*_

Entonces se dio el último golpe, Popplio terminó en el suelo derrotado y así... la batalla terminó.

— ¡Listo! —Exclamó Keanu—. Ah... gané... el torneo...

—Hm... —Mizuki mantuvo su mirada baja, pero regresó a su Popplio y vio aquella PokéBall con su boba sonrisa de siempre—. Jeje... lo hiciste bien, Marina. Fue una buena batalla.

—Hey... —Keanu se le acercó, con una mirada seria.

—Oh... ¡Je! —Le ofreció su mano en un saludo—. Felicidades, Keanu, ahora tú podrás realizar el Recorrido Insular. Debes estar orgulloso. Te deseo mucha suerte.

—Mizuki... hmm... ¡Sí! —Le dio un apretón de manos—. Fue una buena batalla, muchas gracias.

Así, el Festival llegó a su fin con la ceremonia de premiación, donde Keanu recibió su Insignia del Recorrido Insular como fue dicho anteriormente. Con esta ceremonia, llegó la tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas, pero eso no detuvo a Keanu, él estaba listo. Se marchó de la Isla en el último barco del día, en dirección a Isla Akala, dijo que quería irse lo más pronto posible. Amethyst acompañó a Mizuki y Kai a despedirlo, viendo cómo se alejaba el barco en aquella orilla del puerto...

—Hmph. Espero tenga suerte —Dijo Mizuki.

—Es algo impaciente, ¿no? Pero estará bien —Le dijo Amethyst—. No debió ser fácil perder, pero diste tu mayor esfuerzo.

—Sin embargo debo tratar de mejorar... jaja, Keanu y mi hermanito serán difíciles de superar.

— ¿Sabes? Mizuki... estaré en Alola en unos días más y luego me iré a Unova. Mis compañeros han planeado hacer una reunión de Pokédex Holder ahí. Bueno, también son tus compañeros ahora, y estoy seguro de que pronto serán amigos para ti como lo son para mí. Me gustaría invitarte a ti y a Kai. Claro que si pueden ir sus padres mejor, jeje. ¿Qué dicen?

—No quiero —Contestó Kai sin pensarlo un segundo.

—Oh, vaya... ¿Y tú, Mizuki?

— ¿Eh? —Por alguna razón, Mizuki pensó unos momentos—. Es que... ¿sabes? El Torneo no es la única forma de obtener una de las Insignias. Hay que hacer gran mérito... y me quiero quedar aquí para lograrlo. Ahora mismo Keanu se me adelantó, pero yo realmente quiero hacer el recorrido insular. Por eso... necesito quedarme en Alola. ¿Entiendes? —Terminó aquella frase con una sincera sonrisa.

—...Je, comprendo. De acuerdo. Otro día será. Espero que tengas mucha suerte en tus metas, Mizuki.

—Te lo agradezco, Amethyst. Oh, hermanito, ¿te quedarás aquí para hacer méritos también?

—Nop, yo me iré a mi casa —Contestó Kai, de nuevo de forma inmediata.

—Oh~ Será una lástima. Je... —Observó hacia el cielo—. Me encantan las puestas de sol... con un bello anaranjado. Creo que no hay hora del día que disfrute más, ni el día ni la noche, esta bella tarde me encanta.

Mizuki y Kai se han convertido en los nuevos Pokédex Holder. De momento permanecerán en su región, pero... ¿llegará el día en que puedan reunirse con sus demás compañeros? ¿Acaso se unirán a la futura batalla que vendrá? Eso... solo con el tiempo lo sabremos.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Mizuki:**

 **Hija de Sun y...(?). Es una niña de 11 años, muy alegre aunque algo inocente. Sin embargo se ha propuesto como meta realizar el recorrido insular. ¿Lo logrará?**

 ***Mizuki es el nombre que se utilizó para "Moon" de los juegos, durante los tráiler de Sun & Moon.**

 ***Utilicé el nombre "Mizuki" para la hija de Wallace y Winona en uno de los capítulos especiales de "¿Son ellos los hijos de los Pokédex Holder?". Sin embargo, he corregido ese episodio y si lo revisan nuevamente notarán que el nombre de esa joven ha cambiado a "Mizu". Para que así no presenten ninguna confusión.**

 **Pokémon de Mizuki:**

 **Mimikyu (Pi): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 22 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Popplio (Marina): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 10 - Naturaleza: Serena.**

 **Kai:**

 **Hijo de Moon y...(?). Es primo de Mizuki y tiene 13 años de edad. Se le ve un chico tranquilo y completamente despreocupado, "va hacia donde la marea lo lleve", demostrando además ser un gran observador, solo que le falta un poco de empatía tal vez.**

 ***Los datos internos de los juegos se refieren a "Sun" como "Kai" que significa océano, me pareció apropiado con la personalidad del personaje, por lo cual escogí ese nombre.**

 **Pokémon de Kai:**

 **Salazzle: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 43 - Naturaleza: Miedosa.**

 **Keanu:**

 **Hijo de Hau. Amigo de Mizuki, tiene 10 años de edad. Se le ve decidido pero algo temperamental, aunque no puede evitar ser amable con Mizuki, ella suele ponerle nervioso. Su meta es lograr el recorrido insular, para lo que ha comenzado su viaje justo ahora.**

 **Pokémon de Keanu:**

 **Pikachu (¿Chispita?): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 29 - Naturaleza: Grosera.**

 **Crabrawler (¿Tenazas?): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Amethyst:**

 **Hijo de Diamond y Platinum. Es un chico amable y con gran corazón, además de ser muy tranquilo y empático. Ha participado en las dos últimas batallas de los Pokédex Holder y ha tenido un papel muy importante, pues aunque sea tranquilo tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad. Pronto veremos qué hará para ayudar en esta futura batalla también.**

 **Pokémon de Kotone:**

 **Lucario (Rio): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 44 - Naturaleza: Firme.  
**

 **Turt (Torterra): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 43 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Tarly (Staraptor) Género: Masculino - Nivel: 41 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Rampardos (Crani): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Mothim (Thim): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 29 - Naturaleza: Mansa.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 14 en unos días! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: El verdadero rostro de Lack-two.**


	15. 14-El verdadero rostro de Lack-two

Hace 8 años en uno de los hogares de Ciudad Engobe...

— ¡Yay! —El pequeño niño de 5 años de edad jugaba normalmente con un auto de juguete en el pasillo de la casa—. ¿Eh? —Entonces notó a un adulto dirigirse a la salida, por lo que corrió de inmediato para seguirlo—. ¡Papá! ¡Papá!

—Debo ir de inmediato —Aquel hombre, en la entrada, hablaba con una mujer de cabello largo.

—Entiendo —Dijo ella.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —El niño insistió, levantando su pequeño juguete para ser notado—. ¡Estaba jugando con este auto y...!

—Después Kyouhei —Dijo ese hombre de forma cortante e inmediatamente después se marchó del lugar.

—...Está bien —La mujer tomó al niño en forma cariñosa—. ¿Jugabas con el auto?

—Mamá... —El niño se aferró a ella con una mirada triste—. ¿Por qué papá nunca...?

—Él... ahora mismo tiene algunos problemas. Ser miembro de la policía internacional puede ser complicado... pero créeme, no es porque no le importes. Solo que él...

— ¿A él solo le importa la policía?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No es lo que te dije.

— ¿Significa que si me vuelvo policía va a notarme? —Dijo con una enorme ilusión en sus ojos.

—Pero... Kyo...

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Me haré policía! ¡Así como mi papá o el tío Looker! ¡¿Qué te parece?! ¡Así mi papá por fin verá que existo!

Ese pequeño niño nunca olvidó ese día, incluso si muchas cosas habían cambiado... incluso ahora mismo soñó con aquel evento, siendo despertado por el sonido de un despertador en forma Chatot.

— ¡Ah! —Kyouhei despertó algo agitado, luego vio a su alrededor mientras volvía a la calma, luego se volvió a recostar tapando su cara con el brazo, no estaba nada feliz—. Demonios... ¿Por qué tuve que soñar con eso justo ahora?

 **Capítulo 14: El verdadero rostro de Lack-two.**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente del puerto en ciudad Hormigón. Desde ese día no hubo más noticias o movimiento por parte del nuevo "Team Plasma", casi se podría decir que los involucrados habían vuelto a su vida normal, especialmente nuestro protagonista. Como ahora es Lack-two el jefe del caso, a Kyouhei solo le ha tocado volver a la escuela cada día como siempre, mientras esperaba alguna noticia. Ahora mismo era la hora del almuerzo de hecho. Esta vez Kyouhei fue a comer junto a Mei a la azotea de la escuela, por fin un momento de estar solos. Quién lo diría, de pelear todo el tiempo, ahora se ha vuelto común que almuercen juntos todos los días, era algo que sorprendía bastante a los compañeros de la escuela.

—Esta vez tocará... —Kyouhei no dejaba de mirar con reojo el bento que Mei sacó de la mochila.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó la chica algo incómoda.

—Quiero ver qué tipo de almuerzo hiciste esta vez~

—No seas tonto.

—Admítelo, aparentas ser una gruñona marimacho pero te encanta cocinar~

—S-Solo es algo necesario de saber, no es la gran cosa —Se sonrojó levemente por el "cumplido" y abrió su almuerzo, el cual esta vez se veía como la cara de un Oshawott.

— ¡Hey! Se ve muy bien. Buen provecho~ —Acercó sus palillos para sacar algo de ese almuerzo, pero Mei se lo impidió haciéndolo a un lado.

—Ni creas. Es mío. Yo lo hice y yo lo comeré

—Grosera —Desanimado, solo le quedó comer de su propio almuerzo.

—A propósito... ¿no se ha sabido nada nuevo?

— ¿De qué?

— ¿Cómo que de qué? Ya sabes... lo del Team Plasma...

—Lack-two no me ha dicho nada al respecto, así que no ha debido pasar nada nuevo con el caso.

—Ya veo... Aunque la otra vez mi padre se reunió con los tuyos para hablar del tema, ¿no?

—A decir verdad, me sorprende que Lack-two trabaje con gente que no es parte de la policía, y lo digo por mi madre también.

—Pero... según lo que entendí, los tres lucharon contra el Neo Team Plasma hace muchos años. Seguramente desde ahí son muy buenos amigos aunque no lo demuestren.

—La palabra "amigo" no está en el diccionario de Lack-two, créeme.

—Veo que hay mucho odio en tu corazón... —Sonrió nerviosamente—. Oh, pero dime, ¿tú sí sabes los detalles de esa batalla? Mi papá nunca quiso hablarme bien de lo que pasó.

—Veamos... Lack-two entró a esta escuela porque mamá estaba en ella y tenía una tarjeta de memoria con información importante del Team Plasma.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué ella tenía algo así?!

—Bueno, eso es porque... —Pensó unos momentos—. Porque... —Entró en nervios—. ¡B-Bueno... en realidad ni ella sabía lo que tenía, fue pura casualidad! jaja...

— ¿Oh? ¿Eso? Pero por qué...

—Créeme, no es importante. _*Ni loco le digo a Mei que mi madre perteneció al Team Plasma. No me gustaría pensar que por eso comenzara a desconfiar de mí...*_

— ¿Y qué más pasó? ¿Cómo se involucró papá?

—Hmm... eso no lo sé, pero bueno. Hugh se metió en el problema, un barco volador casi mata a todos, eso sí debes saberlo. Y... comenzó la pelea, algunos gritaron, otros lloraron, bla bla bla, ganaron, Team Plasma adiós, y todos vivieron felices para siempre, menos Whi-two porque se casó con Lack-two, fin.

— ¡O sea que básicamente no sabes nada!

—A diferencia tuya, preciosa, ni me importó preguntar.

—Ugh... es el colmo contigo. Eres hijo de dos Pokédex Holder y ni estás interesado en las grandes historias que deben tener detrás.

—Meh... aunque si te hace sentir mejor, estoy bastante interesado en saber qué le hizo el Team Plasma a Hugh.

—Ni a mí me lo ha querido decir. ¿Qué te hace creer que te lo dirá a ti?

—Soy bueno para obtener lo que quiero. La prueba es que ahora estoy almorzando contigo~

—N-No seas bobo... —Le desvió la mirada algo sonrojada.

Luego del término de clases, los alumnos de internado regresaron a sus habitaciones mientras que los demás volvieron a sus casas, eso incluía a Kyouhei y Mei, quienes se dirigieron a la salida mientras conversaban. Sin embargo, lo que no se esperaban, era que en la entrada los estaba esperando alguien.

— ¿Eh? —Era Haruka, quien al notar la presencia de los dos chicos, fue directamente hacia ellos—. ¡Hola!

—Haruka —Dijo Kyouhei bastante encantado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Jeje. Vine a buscarte porque necesitaba hablar contigo.

— ¿Oh? ¿En serio? —Se hizo completamente el halagado sin ninguna pena—. Pues qué suerte, porque no dejaba de pensar en ti.

—Hmm —Mei no pudo evitar en mirarlo feo por ese obvio coqueteo.

—Ah, tú eras la amiga de Kyouhei, ¿no? —Pero entonces Haruka se dirigió a ella de forma agradable—. Me disculpo por la actitud de mi hermano el otro día, gracias a eso no pudimos conocernos apropiadamente. Un gusto, mi nombre es Haruka —Saludó cordialmente.

—A-Ah... el gusto es mío, soy Mei —Mei regresó el saludo algo sonrojada.

—De hecho me quedé con la duda. ¿Ustedes tienen algo? ¿Son novios?

— ¡¿Eh?! —Eso sonrojó a ambos.

— ¿Esa impresión damos...? —Kyouhei no pudo evitar poner su sonrisa boba de fantasía, eso le dio gusto.

— ¡No, no, no y no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca en la vida! —Pero Mei lo negó con la cara completamente roja.

—No tienes por qué ser tan cruel... —Eso desanimó a Kyouhei en un segundo.

—Jaja, disculpen —Dijo Haruka—. Eso creí con lo celoso que se puso Kyouhei la otra vez. Y tú Mei... fue increíble cómo lo defendiste, te admiro.

— ¿Qué? —Ahora Mei comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con un leve sonrojo y una leve sonrisa—. Pero... no fue nada... solo... no sé...

—Mi salvadora —Ahí Kyouhei aprovechó para abrazarla por atrás.

— ¡Ay! —Pero Mei se hizo a un lado muy enfadada—. ¡Realmente eres un cabeza hueca!

—B-Bueno... a decir verdad quería ver si me acompañabas a un lugar —Continuó Haruka.

—Lo siento, eres linda y todo... —Kyouhei sujetó a Haruka de los hombros—. Pero ya hay una dueña para mi corazón.

— ¡¿Quieres parar con tus tonterías o no?! —Mei le gritó aún más enfadada.

—D-De hecho no lo decía por eso —Lo corrigió Haruka con una sonrisa forzada—. A decir verdad, el día de hoy vendrán nuestros compañeros Pokédex Holder, pensamos que sería la oportunidad perfecta de conocernos entre todos. Sé que no te veías interesado en recibir la Pokédex, pero te aseguro que nos llevaremos bien entre todos, quieren conocerte. Gray me dijo que te encontraría aquí, por eso vine. Él y mi hermano están esperando en las afueras de la ciudad. Ah, claro que Mei puede venir también.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó Mei tratando de ocultar su emoción—. S-Si no es mucha molestia...

—Eh... —Al ver esa reacción, Kyouhei se vio atrapado, había pensado en rechazar la oferta, pero sintió que ya no podía hacerlo—. B-Bueno... no es que tenga algo mejor que hacer...

— ¡Genial! —Dijo Haruka—. Entonces vamos a la ruta 19 en la entrada de la ciudad, es ahí donde todos acordamos vernos. Gray y Yuuki están esperando.

—Ugh... qué emoción... —Comentó Kyouhei con sarcasmo, es cierto que ninguno de esos dos le cae muy bien que digamos.

Así, los tres se dirigieron hacia la ruta 19 como fue dicho. Pero ahí no solo estaban Yuuki y Gray, sino que más personas. Por el tipo de ánimo, pareciera que acababan de llegar. Claro, Yuuki y Gray hablaban con Gin, Orange y Kotone, tres de sus compañeros a los que conocían muy bien, además de eso estaba Calme, otro nuevo Pokédex Holder que estaba junto a sus padres, X y Y.

— ¡Ah! —Expresó Haruka con alegría—. ¡Ya llegaron! —Corrió hasta allí dejando a Kyouhei y Mei observando un poco a lo lejos, ella se integró al grupo y se vio una ambiente muy alegre.

—Mira Kyo... de verdad son Pokédex Holder... —Dijo Mei muy nerviosa.

—Fascinante —Contestó Kyouhei un poco cabreado.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ahí estás! —Al verlos, Yuuki fue rápidamente hacia ellos—. ¡Hola! —Sin delicadeza le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Kyouhei.

— ¡Cof...! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— ¡Kotone! ¡Es este!

— ¿Koton...? —Al fijarse, desde el grupo se dirigía Kotone, notando ese largo cabello y lo desarrollada que estaba en cuanto al busto, además de que usaba un short bastante corto—. Ay... qué bien... —Sonrió tontamente.

— ¿Es este? —Preguntó Kotone—. La verdad es que no está nada mal. Hasta sería mi tipo si tuviera mi edad. ¡Hola tú, debes ser el tal Kyouhei! Soy Kotone, la hermosa Pokédex Holder de Johto. Y... ¿la chica?

— ¿Eh? —Yuuki miró a Mei—. ¡Ah! Ella es Mei. No es hija de un Pokédex Holder, pero fue su padre quien convenció a Kyouhei de aceptar la Pokédex.

—Eh~ ¿En serio? —La miró detenidamente con cara burlesca.

—Ah —Mei en ese momento solo reaccionó y sujetó del brazo de Kyouhei, tal cual hace con Hugh normalmente.

—Eh —Kyouhei volteó a ella sorprendido y sonrojado, sin mencionar que podía sentir el pecho de Mei tocándolo.

— ¡Ahhh! —Al darse cuenta, Mei se apartó de inmediato, completamente sonrojada—. ¡L-Lo siento...! ¡Es que...! Eh... —Sin poder decir más, volteó hacia Kotone—. ¡M-Mucho gusto! ¡A-Admiro mucho a los Pokédex Holder, soy Mei!

—Estoy tan feliz de haber venido —Comentó Kyouhei en voz baja, muy ilusionado por dentro.

—Jeje... —Kotone rió, al parecer comprendió de inmediato. Entonces, sacó una PokéBall—. Aquí vamos.

—Ah... ¡Jumph! —Sin darse cuenta, algo saltó a la cara de Kyouhei, que salió de esa PokéBall, una cosa morada y viscosa que no le dejaba ni respirar.

— ¡¿K-Kyo?! —Mei se sorprendió mucho por ese ataque tan sorpresivo.

— ¡Ah! —Kyouhei finalmente retiró a aquello de su cara, y al ver sostenía en sus manos a un pequeño Pokémon morado—. ¡¿Qué rayos?!

— ¿Qué tal? —Le preguntó Yuuki muy entusiasmado—. ¿No le temes? ¡Qué bueno! Se llama Goomy, es un tipo dragón.

— ¿E-Esta cosa tan patética... es un dragón?

—Es conocido como el dragón más débil que existe. ¡Por eso pensé que seria bueno para ti! Le pedí a Kotone que lo trajera desde Kalos. Verás, cuando yo era niño le tenía miedo a toda clase de Pokémon, por eso entiendo cómo te sientes con los dragones.

—Un segundo... ¡Significa que sí escuchabas! ¡Y aún así me atacaste con tu Salamence!

—Pues claro, quería darte una lección. Pero Haruka ya me explicó, a ti te gusta esa chica, por lo que actuaste como un tonto celoso.

—Eh... —Al oír eso Kyouhei y Mei intercambiaron una mirada rápida con los rostros levemente sonrojados.

—No debiste sentirte bien, ¿verdad? Pensar que por tu culpa pudo pasarle algo... por eso pedí a Goomy. Cuando yo era niño, mi padre me dio un Poochyena. No era un Pokémon feroz y me pude acostumbrar a él fácilmente, gracias a eso el día de hoy doy por superado cualquier miedo hacia los Pokémon. Apuesto que si tú crías a este Goomy y lo ves evolucionar poco a poco, te acostumbrarás a los demás dragones también, será un buen entrenamiento para superar tu miedo. ¿Qué dices? Goomy estaba muy ansioso de conocer a su nuevo entrenador y se te ha lanzado encima, ¿no es lindo? Jeje.

—Hmm... —Él observó aquella cara emocionada del pequeño dragón—. Quiero aclararte algo. Yo NO le temo a los dragones, tu lagartija salvaje solo me sorprendió. Y no quiero esta cosa patética a mi lado —Le entregó a Goomy de muy mala manera—. Tengo una reputación, ¿sabes? No quiero que la gente me vea con semejante Pokémon lamentable.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Eso lo hizo enfadar—. ¡Estoy tratando de llevarme bien contigo y además quiero ayudarte con tu problema! ¡¿Así me lo agradeces?!

—Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con un salvaje como tú. Eres un agresivo y el día que fuiste a casa demostraste que además eres un grosero. Sería vergonzoso llevarme bien contigo.

— ¡Tú...!

— ¡Kyo! —Mei le gritó de muy mala manera.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —Pero fue Kotone la que intervino primero, apuntándole con su palo de billar para amenazar—. ¡No me importa quién seas, pero no permitiré que le hables así a Yuuki cuando solo te estaba haciendo un favor!

—K-Kotone... —Yuuki se sorprendió al ver que Kotone lo defendió.

— ¡La única con el derecho a molestarlo soy yo! ¡¿Me escuchaste niño bonito?!

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya sabía! ¡Solo quieres fastidiarme como siempre!

—No es mi culpa que sea tan divertido molestarte~

— ¡Si no tienes más que hacer aquí, mejor vete!

— ¿Lo ves~? —Le sujetó de brazo para abrazarlo—. Eres adorable~

— ¡Ay! Es el colmo contigo —La hizo a un lado cruzando los brazos con un leve sonrojo, evitando seguir con la discusión.

— ¿Vieron? Yo tengo domesticada a la fiera. Ahora, ¿te vas a quedar con el Goomy o solo te harás el chulito frente a tu novia?

—Hmph —Kyouhei hizo un desprecio—. Estás muy guapa pero la verdad eres un poco agobiante.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! No quieres a Goomy porque te da miedo pensar cuando evolucione, ¿verdad? Nenita cobarde~

—N-No es...

— ¡Oye tú! —Sin delicadeza, Kotone sostuvo a Mei de un brazo—. ¿Quieres mi consejo? Consigue a alguien que no sea una niñita cobarde como este de aquí, eres linda y tienes buena figura, puedes conseguir algo mejor.

—E-Eh... —Mei no supo qué responder a eso.

— ¡Ya basta! —Ahora sí que Kyouhei se enfadó—. ¡No me dan miedo los dragones! ¡Pero esa baba morada que trajeron es simplemente patética! Si serán... hmm... —No pudo evitar observar al pequeño Goomy que lo observaba con tristeza—. Ay... no me veas así.

—Te da miedo~ —Kotone nuevamente le hizo una burla.

— ¡Qué no! Uf... ¡Ay! De acuerdo, me quedo con la gelatina.

— ¡Súper! —Yuuki soltó al pequeño Goomy que nuevamente saltó a la cara de Kyouhei.

— ¡Jump! ¡Ah! —Nuevamente Kyouhei se lo tuvo que despegar—. ¡Ok! ¡Regla 1, no vuelvas a hacer eso! Maldita baba...

—Es lindo, ¿cierto? —Le dijo Mei acariciando al pequeño Goomy—. ¿Cómo le pondrás?

—Ah. Ehm... Nume... estará bien.

— ¿Sí? Eres muy lindo, Nume.

—Claro. _*Vaya problema me acaban de dar... pero bueno, si no sale de la PokéBall y no lo entreno, nunca evolucionará. Creo que así estará todo bien._

— ¡Hey! —Para continuar la situación, Orange, acompañada de los demás presentes (Gray, Gin, Haruka, Calme, X y Y) se acercaron al lugar de la charla—. Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta que... ¡Bueno! ¿Tú eres Kyouhei? ¡Encantada! ¡Soy Orange! Gin y yo somos Pokédex Holder en Kanto, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, hola —Saludó Gin de forma normal.

—Ay... —Kyouhei observó detenidamente—. Ahora sí hay más...

— ¡Mira! —Kotone atrajo a Calme hacia ella—. Este chico es como tú, recibió su Pokédex hace poco también. ¿Qué tal?

—A-Ah... —Calme no tuvo ocultar esos nervios—. E-Es un gusto... soy Calme...

— ¡Con más actitud, Calme! —Y, su madre, de inmediato lo animó de forma muy entusiasta—. ¡Hey, hola! Soy Yvonne, pero todos me llaman Y. X y yo hemos sido los Pokédex Holder en Kalos desde que éramos niños. ¡Anda! Saluda.

—Hola —Saludó X sin nada especial.

—Cielos, a ti y a Calme les falta más actitud, ¿no?

—M-Mira Kyo... —Mei sujetó a Kyouhei hablándole en voz baja mientras se ocultaba detrás.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó Kyouhei.

— ¿No ves? Ellos son Pokédex Holder antiguos... si son de Kalos son los que derrotaron al poderoso Team Flare allá... es fascinante, ¿no crees? —Se podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos que incomodó a Kyouhei.

—Eh... —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Fascinante...?

— ¡Hey! ¡Mei! —Gray llamó a Mei al verla.

— ¡¿Ah?! —Mei casi se espantó ante eso.

— ¡Deberías saludar! Aquí todos son muy amigables.

—Ah... sí Gray... —Ella se le acercó a Gray de forma tímida y con el rostro sonrojado.

—Ay, "sí Gray... yo te hago caso en todo..." —Balbuceó Kyouhei de forma molesta.

—E-Es un gusto... soy Mei... en verdad admiro todo lo que han hecho... siento si no encajo por no ser Pokédex Holder... y-yo solo acompañaba a Kyouhei y...

— ¡Pero quién lo diría! —Kotone le dio una pequeña palmada—. Te veía más ruda, niña. ¡Hey! No te sientas mal de estar aquí, ¿sí? Te diré un secreto, me agradaste más que el niño bonito teme dragones.

—E-Eh...

— ¡Es cierto! —Dijo Orange—. Es un gusto conocerte Mei. Si eres amiga de Kyouhei está bien. De hecho, ahora vienen todos nuestros demás compañeros. El amigo del señor Ruby también vendrá, ¿cierto Yuuki?

— ¡Sí! —Dijo Yuuki—. Wally vendrá con sus hijos. ¡Más que estar entre Pokédex Holder, estamos entre amigos! ¡Será divertido! ¿Por qué no se quedan para saludar a todos?

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Eso emocionó a Mei por un momento, pero luego pensó mejor y vio la hora en su Videomisor—. Eh... ay... creo que no podré, debo regresar a casa.

— ¿Tan pronto? —Le preguntó Haruka.

—Sí... es que estoy castigada, yo no debería salir después de la escuela...

— ¡¿Castigada?! ¿Por qué?

—Ugh... digamos que hubo un pequeño incidente y le grité ciertas cosas feas a mi papá... me disculpé, pero... del castigo no me salvé —Explicó aquello de forma muy desanimada.

— ¿Tu viejo? ¡Ah! Recuerdo, pelos de punta —Dijo Yuuki levantando su propio cabello para imitar—. Fue el que le dijo a Kyouhei que aceptara la Pokédex, ¿no? Se veía bastante malhumorado y estricto.

—Igual a ti, ¿no? —Le comentó Haruka.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Pero Mei —Habló Kyouhei—. Conozco el horario de Hugh y seguro no ha vuelto a casa, creo que podrías quedarte un poco más, ¿no? _*Y agradece que te quiero, porque en serio por mi parte me hubiera ido de aquí hace un buen rato*._

— ¡El que te aprendas su horario es muy raro! —Le dijo Mei de mala gana—. De todos modos no me gustaría desobedecerlo. Gracias por todo —Se despidió cortés-mente con una leve reverencia—. Tú sí te quedarás, ¿verdad Kyo?

—Ni en sueños. No quiero que ver nada con esta gente. Excepto tú Haruka, estás muy guapa y de buena personalidad. Bye —Con ese comentario solo dio marcha de regreso a la ciudad.

—Ah... eh... ¡L-Lo siento mucho! ¡Él no quiso decir eso! ¡K-Kyo! —Después de disculparse, Mei lo tuvo que perseguir.

—Tenías razón, el muchachito es muy desagradable —Dijo Kotone.

—Sí, bueno —Yuuki comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad también.

— ¿Ya te vas?

—Tengo cosas que hacer, luego nos vemos —Saltó a un árbol.

— ¡Oye, oye! ¡No se te olvide que me sigues debiendo esa cita! ¡Luego quiero que arregles tu horario para irnos al parque de diversiones de esta región! ¡¿Te ha quedado claro, salvaje?!

— ¡Claro, cómo sea!

En el camino de ciudad Engobe, Kyouhei y Mei regresaban juntos. Kyouhei ya había regresado en la PokéBall al pequeño Goomy como se veía.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa Kyo?! —Le preguntó algo molesta—. ¡Tienes frente a ti a los entrenadores más fuertes que existen! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosero?! ¡Si yo fuera tú...!

— ¡Pero no lo eres Mei! —La interrumpió muy enfadado—. ¡No me importan los Pokédex Holder! ¡He vivido toda mi vida con un par de esos, y te aseguro, no tienen NADA de especial! ¡Yo no entiendo cómo puedes admirarlos tanto!

— ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Tal vez porque a diferencia de TI, son buenas personas que se preocupan y salvan a las demás personas! ¡Tú solo hablas de ellos como si fueran cualquier cosa! ¡Ni siquiera siendo hijo de dos te importa las grandes historias que tienen detrás!

— ¡Pues sí! ¡No son como yo! ¡¿Feliz?! ¡Si te encantan tanto, mejor vete con tu Gray!

— ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?!

— ¡Anda! ¡Admítelo! ¡Te encanta el sujeto porque es un orgulloso hijo de Pokédex Holder que incluso ha luchado para proteger las regiones, no como yo! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿Y sabes?! ¡Ahora mismo me tengo que preocupar del Team Plasma, no perderé mi tiempo con ellos! —Cambió de ruta para alejarse.

— ¡Bien! ¡Vete, cerdo malagradecido!

— ¡Adivina qué estoy haciendo!

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que daría para ser hija de Pokédex Holder, estaría orgullosa!

— ¡Pues tú no tienes idea de lo que daría por tener un padre como el tuyo! ¡Mira nada más quién es la malagradecida!

— ¡Al menos tú sí tienes a tus DOS padres! ¡Tú...! ¡Argh! —Sin decir más solo volteó y siguió su camino muy enfadada.

—Tch —Él también siguió su camino de muy mal humor—. Estúpida Mei. Tuve que ir a conocer gente que NO quería conocer solo porque ella quería, ¿y cómo me agradece? "Ay, deberías idolatrar a los Holder tanto como yo, tonto Kyo..." ¡A veces me desespera esa niña! Sin mencionar que me muero de hambre, voy a pasar a comer algo —Justo ahí, se detuvo en cierta calle observando la hora—. Perfecto. Unos segundos más y... je.

— ¿Eh? —En ese preciso momento, por esa calle, pasaba justamente Hugh quien miró a Kyouhei algo sorprendido.

— ¡Bingo! Jeje...

—...¿Qué?

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban sentados comiendo un Oden en un puesto ambulante, el mismo en el que comieron cuando Kyouhei escapó para ser exactos.

— ¡Se lo juro! —Kyouhei se encontraba quejándose—. No sé qué les pasa, pero yo nunca les pedí ese Goomy. Yo no lo quería, ¿pero a alguien le importó lo que yo quería? Noooo.

—Agh... ¿por qué me lo cuentas a mí? —Le preguntó Hugh casi quejándose.

—Sí, sí. Como decía. Yo no quería ir... es que no me importan los Pokéde Holder.

— ¡Me dijiste que tenías cosas importantes que decirme sobre el caso del Team Plasma!

—Ah, sí. Mentí. Bueno, escuche. Lo que pasa es lo siguiente...

—Ugh... —Ya rendido solo se apoyó en la mesa para seguir escuchando.

—El punto principal, es que Mei... ¡Ella...! ¡Se enojó conmigo para variar!

—Mira, por eso te preguntó por qué a mí me cuentas... hey, espera. ¿Otra vez le hiciste algo a Mei?

—Ah... —Entró en nervios—. ¡P-Pero no fue mi culpa esta vez!

— ¡Qué sé yo! Escucha mocoso, la otra vez te lo perdoné porque ella así quiso, pero no voy a quedarme sentado si algo le pasa, ¿te quedó claro?

—Sí señor —Bajó la mirada apenado.

—Puede que no te des cuenta, pero Mei es una niña bastante más acomplejada de lo que parece. Uff... ¿y bien? ¿Por qué discutieron?

—E-Es que ella... cree que los Pokédex Holder son grandiosos... ¿usted qué piensa?

—Solo son unos entrenadores del montón.

— ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Eso creo yo! Pero para mí es más y ella no entiende... siento que... aceptarme como parte de los Pokédex Holder... sería formar parte de cosas de Lack-two. Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con él. Pero claro, ella no lo entiende porque no lo conoce verdaderamente.

— ¿Otra vez con Lack-two? Si te dejas influenciar solo porque tiene que ver con él, eres tú el patético.

—Auch. Eso fue duro.

—Pues te lo mereces. Oye... ¿saliste con Mei después de clases? Ella lo tiene prohibido.

— ¡Ah! —Nuevamente le vinieron los nervios—. ¡Es que...! Solo fueron unos minutos. P-Pero ella se quiso ir antes precisamente porque ha estado siguiendo el castigo al pie de la letra.

—Bueno, dejemoslo así. Solo termina tu plato para que podamos irnos.

—Hmm... ¿sabe? Lack-two... nunca me ha castigado así...

—Pues con razón estás tan malcriado. Mejor termina de comer, porque te lo advierto, es la última vez que me vas a engañar así, ¿queda claro?

—Jaja. Claro —Sonrió un poco y siguió comiendo de forma alegre y más relajada.

Por parte de Mei, luego de aquella discusión a ella le había quedado ir a casa por su lado. Sin embargo traía la mirada algo baja.

—Uf... —Suspiró—. Creo que me pasé un poco. Es cierto... Kyo siente mucho rencor hacia su padre por alguna razón, y no debe sentirse cómodo con los Pokédex Holder, sin embargo yo insistí y le obligué a venir. Creo que no me comporté bien con él, tal vez debería disculparme... hmm... pero mañana no hay escuela y yo tengo prohibido salir... significa que lo volveré a ver recién el Lunes... pero necesito ir a casa ahora o me aumentan el castigo... hmm... —En un momento casi sudaba por los nervios y todos los pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza. Ahí, miró su dirección a casa, sin embargo volteó hacia el otro lado caminando rápidamente—. Kyo debió ir a casa... hablaré con él rápidamente y me iré... eso es todo... —No podía evitar sonrojarse al mismo tiempo que caminaba más rápido mirando al suelo, pero por ir de esa forma sin darse cuenta chocó con una persona que detuvo su camino—. Uy... ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No vi por dónde iba! —Se disculpó muy apenada, antes de levantar la mirada—. ¿Eh?

—Ah... eres tú Mei. ¿Cómo estás? —Era Lack-two, quien como siempre le saludó con una amable sonrisa.

—Oh... ¡Ay! ¡Señor Lack-two! No me esperaba verlo por aquí... ¿iba a casa?

—Claro. ¿Y tú? Este no es el camino a tu casa... más bien parece que ibas hacia la mía. ¿No estabas castigada?

— ¡A-Ay sí...! Es que... ehm... ¿le puedo pedir un favor? Hoy me comporté mal con Kyo. Cuando lo vea, ¿le podría decir que le envío muchas disculpas? También que me gustaría que no falte a la escuela el lunes para hablar de mejor manera con él. Eso me dejaría más tranquila.

—De acuerdo, se lo diré. ¿Eso es todo? —Le sonrió nuevamente.

— ¿Eh? —En un momento, Mei no pudo evitar esa sonrisa y ese trato amable de mucho reojo—. _*El señor Lack-two siempre... tiene esa amable sonrisa conmigo. Pero Kyo dice que es una persona de temer... recuerdo cuando sucedió el incidente con mi papá y el señor Lack-two estaba de forma seria, lo vi sujetando a Kyo de la camiseta algo amenazador... es extraño pero... cualquiera se preocuparía de su amigo, ¿no? Tal vez por eso actuó así... tal vez es más duro con su hijo, pero conmigo es...*_ E-Ehm... de hecho...

— ¿Hm? ¿Hay algo más?

—Sobre el Team Plasma... aunque le he preguntado a Kyo, me dice que no hay nada nuevo con el caso. No es que no confíe en lo que él me dice, pero... yo quiero ayudar con eso. Y claro, Kyo pareciera que solo quiere relajarse y no puede ver lo terrible de la situación... es algo frívolo, así que... ¿Usted... me diría si de verdad no ha pasado nada? Yo quisiera...

—Entiendo.

— ¿Eh? —Levantó su mirada, pero ahora Lack-two no tenía esa sonrisa amable de siempre, al contrario, la miró de forma seria, poco agradable, eso la atemorizó un poco.

—A ti te encanta meter tus narices donde no debes, ¿verdad?

—P-Pero qué me quiere...

—Esto —Le mostró una hoja de papel que tenía escrito un informe—. El día en que fuiste con Kyouhei al parque de diversiones, cuando él volvió me entregó un informe sobre las veces que notó al Team Plasma. Ahí... habla sobre una persona a la que le quitaron su Pokémon. ¿Eras tú? ¿Luchaste con el Team Plasma?

— ¿Qué? P-Pero...

—Kyouhei no puso ningún nombre, ni si se trataba de un chico o chica... ni siquiera del Pokémon que trataron de llevarse. Sin embargo, en el resto de ataques anteriores mostrados en el informe, Kyouhei se mantuvo alejado, desde una perspectiva que trataba de ignorar todo lo que sucedía, incluso si veía que le harían algo a otras personas. A veces solo se vio obligado porque Looker estaba con él, pero en ninguna otra situación él hacía algo, solo en una... cuando robaron a ese Pokémon... lo que significa, que para que fuera algo del interés de Kyouhei al punto de meterse por decisión propia, debieron quitártelo a ti. Pero te has quedado callada, ¿verdad? Hugh no lo sabe, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

—Es que... —Retrocedió un poco de manera nerviosa.

—Yo sé por qué, porque fue tu culpa. Apuesto que tú, sin que nadie te lo pidiera, te metiste con esos sujetos a propósito, por eso pasó lo que pasó. ¿Quién te crees? ¿Alguna heroína o algo así? ¿Crees que impartes la justicia? ¿Crees que eres como tus tan idealizados Pokédex Holder? ¿O te crees Hugh y solo porque él los odiaba tú tienes la obligación de hacerlo? Dime.

—Yo no... lo siento... pero...

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué pensaste que te daría información a ti? ¿Crees que tienes algo de especial? ¿Porque le gustas a Kyouhei o por ser hija de Hugh tienes derecho a estar metida en este asunto con la policía? Te voy a decir algo, solo porque Kyouhei y Hugh quieren mimarte todo el tiempo haciéndote sentir especial, no significa que yo lo haga. No quiero estorbos en este caso. Tú eres uno, y te aseguro que Hugh y Kuouhei piensan lo mismo, por eso no quieren que te metas. Te agradezco por sacar lo mejor de Kyouhei, pero ya no te metas en esto. Crees que sabes mucho por pequeñas historias que Hugh tal vez te dijo, pero en realidad no sabes nada... no sabes por qué él se metió con el Team Plasma, ¿verdad? Pero te crees con el derecho de sentir rencor hacia ellos. Incluso... a penas conoces de verdad a Kyouhei. No tienes idea de las cosas que ha pasado ese niño, ni idea de los sufrimientos que pasó a tan corta edad... no debes saber nada de su primer Pokémon.

—¿Te...Tepig...?

—Vaya, realmente no sabes nada. Mantente al margen de todo entonces —Dicho esto se hizo a un lado para seguir su camino.

—Eh... eh... —No podía dejar de ver esa mirada seria, ese cambio tan repentino, ese regaño que no se esperaba... se sintió intimidada, casi aterrada, comenzaba a temblar un poco.

Lack-two continuó caminando en dirección a su hogar, pero justo a unas calles escuchó un pequeño jaleo de una conversación, lo que lo hizo detenerse a esperar.

— ¡En serio! No me volveré a dejar engañar por ti —Era Hugh quien hablaba con Kyouhei mientras caminaban, algo molesto.

—Oh vamos, admita que esa comida estuvo deliciosa —Contestó Kyouhei sin ninguna preocupación.

—Claro, porque yo pagué. No voy a estar invitándote toda la vida, mocoso.

—Sí, sí~

—Oye, ¿me tomas en serio? Hey... ¿eh? —Observó a Lack-two al haberse acercado más a su posición—. ¿Lack-two?

—Ay... qué bien... —Comentó Kyouhei con desagrado.

—Veo que se llevan muy bien —Dijo Lack-two para sorpresa de ambos.

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas? —Le preguntó Hugh.

—Mañana...

— ¿Eh?

—El día de mañana —Mostró un folleto sobre una fiesta del día de mañana.

—Oh... Claro, era mañana.

—Hey, hey... ¿Soy el único que no entiende? —Preguntó Kyouhei.

—El día en que Hugh y yo fuimos al barco... —Explicó Lack-two—. Estuve a punto de capturar a la mujer detrás de todo esto, pero fallé. Sin embargo obtuve una carta que ella guardaba. Es común equipar a los Pokémon con este tipo de cartas para que al intercambiarlos llegue un mensaje para el otro entrenador.

— ¿Y qué dice?

—Reparto de información. Ella se encontrará con una de sus compañeras mañana en aquella inauguración —Le entregó la carta y el folleto—. Asistirá una gran cantidad de gente, me imagino que es un lugar perfecto para realizar esta tarea de forma disimulada. No hay duda, han estado en esta ciudad obteniendo datos y ahora mismo se encontrarán con una compañera. Hugh, Whi-two y yo lo pudimos discutir hace muy poco, ya que las amigas de Whi-two no dejaban de interrumpir nuestras reuniones. Nosotros iremos. Kyouhei, tú sigues en evaluación, espero que tomes esta misión como una forma de reivindicarte.

—Hmm... —Revisó bien la carta y el folleto—. Estará en un gran recinto... ¿Eh? ¿Agencia BW?

—Esta fiesta es por el estreno de una nueva telenovela que producirá esa agencias, es una especie de plan de marketing. Incluso la prensa estará allí.

—Ugh... bien —Contestó desagradado por esa idea.

—Pues entonces mañana —Dijo Hugh muy motivado—. Esa arpía del Team Plasma va a caer, ya verán. No dejaré que esos malvados vuelvan.

—...Hugh, ¿vas a llevar a Mei? —Le preguntó Lack-two.

— ¿Eh? Claro que no. Ella se quedará en casa con mi hermana. Mei no tiene por qué meterse en este asunto.

—Perfecto. ¿Escuchaste bien Kyouhei?

—Eh... —Kyouhei se mostró nervioso debido a eso—. Hmmm...

— ¿Hm? —En ese momento Lack-two escuchó algo moverse entre las hojas de uno de los árboles. De inmediato reaccionó y sacó a Samurott de la PokéBall que cortó la parte superior del árbol con una Concha Afilada.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— ¡¿A qué vino eso Lack-two?! —Le preguntó Hugh muy sorprendido.

Sin embargo, no había nadie en dicho árbol.

—...Nada —Dijo Lack-two—. Supongo que me equivoqué.

—Bueno, como sea. Nos veremos mañana en la tarde entonces.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya se va? —Le preguntó Kyouhei—. No me irá a dejar solo con él, ¿o sí?

— "Él" es tu padre, deja de ser tan llorón. Nos vemos —Dicho esto se marchó por su lado.

—Kyouhei. Recuerda no mezclar tus emociones con el trabajo, ¿queda claro? —Le dijo Lack-two.

—No entiendo ni por qué me dices eso. Solo vamos a casa —De forma molesta comenzó a caminar por su lado también.

Por su parte, Hugh se dirigió hasta su hogar como se había dicho. Al llegar, subió hasta arriba hacia la habitación de Mei, entrando después de tocar unas dos veces.

— ¿Mei? ¿Qué suce...? eh —Pero la encontró recostada en su cama, dándole la espalda—. ¿Ya te dormiste? Tan temprano... ¿Mei...? Vaya... —Luego de esperar una respuesta y nada, decidió cubrirla con unas cuantas mantas—. Al menos deberías taparte... o te vas a resfriar... —Luego solo salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para dejarla sola.

—Hmm —Ahí Mei apretó su puño, en realidad ella no estaba dormida, incluso soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas—. * _¿Por qué...? Kyo y mi papá al final nunca me dicen nada... no quieren que yo les ayude... el señor Lack-two era aterrador... me dio miedo. ¿Qué debería hacer?*_

El verdadero enfrentamiento... ¿Será mañana?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Algo que nunca he mencionado es el porqué de los motes que Kyouhei y Mei usan para sus Pokémon. Kyouhei, para sus Pokémon hembras utiliza nombres de personajes de videojuegos, eso sí lo he mencionado, uso de Nintendo en referencia de que ahí pertenece Pokémon. Mientras que a sus Pokémon machos utiliza alguna sílaba de su nombre en Japonés (Ahora nombró a Goomy "Nume" porque en Japonés se llama "Numera"). Esto lo hago ya que si esta historia fuera japonesa, Kyouhei utilizaría sílabas de su nombre en inglés, en referencia a que Unova está basada en Nueva York) y bueno, lo de los juegos ustedes saben xD**

 **En el caso de Mei, llama a sus Pokémon por el nombre de la especie en el que está basado en Japonés. Neko significa Gato y Mukade significa Ciempiés. Misterio resuelto, sigan la lectura.**

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. A pesar de recibir un nuevo Pokémon, él mismo se ha decidido a no entrenarlo. Como si fuera poco, sigue rechazando la idea de formar parte de los Pokédex Holder... ¿Habrá más consecuencias debido a su actitud? Por otra parte... ¿A qué se refería Lack-two en cuanto a su primer Pokémon? ¿Acaso no se trata de Tepig?**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Pignite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 15 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Flaaffy): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 17 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Nume (Goomy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 32 - Naturaleza: Miedosa**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de Hugh. Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. Finalmente ha conocido de verdad a Lack-two, pero se ha llegado a aterrar debido a su actitud fría... además, se ha enterado de que todos a su alrededor tratan de quitarla de todo asuntos con los nuevos villanos... ¿Significa que ella no participará en la batalla que está por venir?**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Liepard): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 25 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

 **Yuuki :**

 **Hijo de Ruby y Sapphire, dos Pokédex Holder. A simple vista es un chico algo malhumorado y agresivo, pero en realidad es una buena persona. En las dos anteriores batallas de los Holder ha tomado un papel muy importante, siempre lucha con coraje contra el enemigo y usa sus instintos "salvajes" para obtener ventaja en las batallas. Ha decidido darle otra oportunidad a Kyouhei, pensando incluso en ayudarlo con su temor a los dragones. Por otra parte, ¿acaso él escuchó que...?**

 **Equipo de Yuuki:**

 **Mightyena (Poochy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 72 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

 **Salamence (Mance): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 89 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Swampert (Mud): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 76 - Naturaleza: Plácida**

 **Seviper (Viper): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 69 - Naturaleza: Ingenua**

 **Slaking (Slak): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 78 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Absol (Abs): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Cauta**

 **Haruka :**

 **La hija menor de Ruby y Sapphire. Es una chica muy linda y femenina, ama los concursos más que nada en el mundo. A veces puede ser muy malcriada y llorona, pero tiene un gran corazón. Gracias a las batallas de los Pokédex Holder ella se vio obligada a aprender a luchar, por lo que aunque no le gusten las batallas, sus habilidades no deben ser subestimadas** **. Al parecer, es la única de los miembros de los "hijos de Pokédex Holder" a la que Kyouhei tolera.**

 **Pokémon de Haruka:**

 **Delcatty (Kiki): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Alegre**

 **Blaziken (Momo): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Beautifly (Fifi): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 27 - Naturaleza: Serena**

 **Gorebyss (Byby): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Aggron (Roro): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 42 - Naturaleza: Osada**

 **Florges (Flo): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Mansa**

 **Kotone:**

 **Hija de Gold y Crystal, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica presumida y con una rebosante confianza, pero todos a su alrededor saben que es una muy buena persona. Tiene habilidades muy peculiares que ha usado para defenderse de los enemigos en las últimas batallas que han tenido los Pokédex Holder, quién sabe qué papel tomará ahora. Fue ella quien capturó a Goomy para Kyouhei, aunque se ha llevado inmediatamente mal con él debido a su actitud prepotente.**

 **Pokémon de Kotone:**

 **Otaro (Furret): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 54 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Hitaro (Typhlosion): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Glitaro (Gliscor): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Kitaro (Girafarig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 49 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Lantaro (Lanturn): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 50 - Naturaleza: Miedosa.**

 **Yotaro (Tyranitar): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 15 en unos días! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: Revelación**


	16. 15-¡Revelación!

**Capítulo 15: ¡Revelación!**

El día de hoy era muy importante para las producciones de la Agencia BW. Una nueva serie saldría al aire y se prometía que sería de las mejores de Unova en todos los tiempos. Como una manera de propaganda y para celebrar los más de 30 años de la agencia, se inauguraría una fiesta nocturna con invitados especiales y la prensa, donde se comentaría de la serie y se daría a un vistazo de escenas del primer episodio. Era sin duda un evento importantísimo de Unova, a la que muchos quería ir pero pocos lograron obtener la invitación. Pero eso no era todo, porque Lack-two descubrió que en esa misma fiesta se haría un intercambio de información, el supuesto Team Plasma estaría allí y sería el momento indicado de identificar a los miembros. Por eso mismo se hizo un plan para identificar a la involucrada. Por lo que ahora, a las 19:30 pm debía reunirse con sus compañeros en la entrada de la fiesta. Él llegó ahí, vistiendo con traje, acompañado de su familia, con Whi-two usando un bello vestido y Kyouhei usando un traje también.

—...¿Cuál será tu plan? —Le preguntó Kyouhei no muy agradado.

—Espérate —Le contestó Lack-two.

En un segundo después comenzó a llegar la gente.

— ¡I-Inspector...! —Looker llegó corriendo allí vistiendo un traje también.

—No me llames así, somos simples participantes de una fiesta.

— ¡Oh! L-Lo siento...

—Ah, participaremos con Looker —Dijo Kyouhei algo más calmado—. Eso está bien, no podría aguantarte tanto tiempo, tú sabes.

—Looker vigilará nada más. Necesito de alguien que se preocupe del público en el caso de que algo salga mal, debe haber alguien que pueda apartarlos del peligro, pero su prioridad será fijarse en todas las personas que vayan saliendo del recinto para ver que no sea alguien sospechoso—Le aclaró Lack-two—. Él está muy viejo y no creo que sirva para el tipo de plan que usaremos.

— ¡P-Pero inspector...! Eh... —Eso sí fue un golpe duro para Looker.

—Qué agradable —Comentó Kyouhei cruzando los brazos—. ¿Hm? Ah —Entró en mejor humor cuando llegó la siguiente persona.

—Llegas tarde —Dijo Lack-two.

— ¡Ha pasado un solo minuto, no te pongas pesado! —Le contestó Hugh, quien había llegado, de mala manera. Vestía usando un traje también, aunque lo usaba de forma más desordenada que Lack-two—. Tuve que evitar a mi hermana y mi hija para que no se metieran en esto, ¿sí?

—Si dejaras de mimarlas tanto...

— ¡Cállate, tú solito tienes suficientes problemas familiares para que me vengas a aconsejar a mí!

—Ya, ya, por favor... —Whi-two se interpuso algo nerviosa para evitar alguna discusión.

—Hmm —Se calmó gracias a Whi-two—. A propósito, ¿cómo lograste conseguir invitaciones para semejante evento?

—Fue fácil para la interpol —Contestó Lack-two—. Muy bien, solo entremos y acabemos con esto.

Así, los 5 se dirigieron al interior del recinto. Mientras que Lack-two, Hugh, Whi-two y Kyouhei permanecieron en grupo al entrar, Looker se perdió entre el público siguiendo las órdenes iniciales de Lack-two.

—Tch... —Kyouhei continuaba de mal humor—. Maldita sea con el Team Plasma... por su culpa me estoy perdiendo el especial de Turina Omega que darían hoy.

—Escuchen, nuestro misión ahora es encontrar a una mujer que pertenece al Team Plasma actual —Les explicó Lack-two en voz moderada—. Quiero que nos mantengamos comunicados a través del Videomisor. Entiendo que Hugh y Whi-two no son buenos con el asunto de engañar a la gente para obtener información... y que incluso Hugh espantaría a las mujeres, por lo que mejor ni hables con ellas.

— ¡Oye! —Obviamente Hugh se enfadó por aquella ofensa tan gratuita.

—Yo haré lo de siempre. Coquetearé un poco con las mujeres y seré amable para ver si son o no sospechosas. Kyouhei, no sé qué manera uses, pero trata de sacar información también, tu edad no ayudará para coquetear con lo que eres tan bueno, pero sé que eres inteligente para obtener lo que quieres de todas maneras. Whi-two, sé que eres tímida y este tipo de interacciones no son lo tuyo y no sabrás mentir... así que solo pasearás por la fiesta junto a Hugh, finjan ser pareja o algo mientras analizan a las personas, como tú fuiste del Team Plasma tal vez en una de esas logres reconocer el rostro de alguien, quiero que estés atenta. Y Hugh... no hagas algo estúpido.

— ¡Escucha Lack-two! ¡No te voy a aguantar...!

—Con eso me refiero a tu impulso de idiotez... no hagas una escena aquí, idiota. Queremos pasar desapercibidos.

—Ugh... tch —Eso lo calmó, pero su orgullo de todas formas fue dañado.

—Otra cosa. Es probable que el enemigo conozca el rostro de todos... tal vez esta no sea realmente la mejor manera de investigar, pero es la que tenemos. Tal vez solo Looker pueda acercarse realmente a quien buscamos, esperemos que así pase. Bueno, Kyouhei, vamos por nuestro lado.

—Hey, hey, hey... —Kyouhei no pudo evitar mostrarse desconforme—. O sea, ¿Hugh y mamá juntos y a mí me toca contigo? Exijo un cambio.

— ¿Te recuerdo que soy tu jefe y necesitas esta misión para reivindicarte?

—Bff... y pensar que me perdí el especial de Turina para esto...

—Entonces... —Whi-two no pudo evitar mirar sumamente nerviosa a Hugh—. ¿Debemos... fingir ser pareja para pasar más desapercibidos...?

—Ugh... —Hugh se alejó de Whi-two con un disimulado sonrojo—. Así parece... Oye, Lack-two, creo que hay otras formas.

—Oh, por favor —Kyouhei se quejó un poco—. Debes dejar que me quede con ellos. Yo QUIERO ver eso.

—Bueno, vamos a comenzar —Dijo Lack-two ignorando cualquier palabrería.

— ¡Oye Lack-two, no me ignores! —Tanto Kyouhei y Hugh le recriminaron al mismo tiempo.

—...¿Eh? —Pero antes de cualquier inicio del plan, Lack-two se detuvo al notar a algunas personas... MUCHAS personas que se le acercaron.

—Ay... no... —Dijo Kyouhei también sorprendido. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Unos momentos antes, luego de que Hugh saliera de su casa para juntarse con Lack-two y los demás. Mei se quedó en casa junto a su tía. Una noche normal. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión, bastante desanimada. Su tía la vio y sonrió un poco antes de ir a hablarle.

—Hey, Mei, ¿qué haces?

—Uf... —Mei suspiró—. Nada. Papá se fue a no sé dónde y como no tengo nada que hacer... bueno, pasaré la noche viendo el especial de Turina Omega que darán en la tele.

—No te ves muy alegre, ¿eh?

—Ya se me pasará... la primer temporada de esta serie alegra a cualquiera —Aprovechó y le subió el volumen a la tele un poco, justo estaba comenzando el opening del primer episodio.

—Jeje, bueno... espero que esto no se entrometa en tus planes, pero... —Se levantó un momento y al regresar traía una bolsa de compras—. Como mi hermano nos dejó solas, pensé que podríamos ir a un lugar especial a divertirnos.

— ¿Eh? —Revisó el interior de la bolsa, ahí había un bello vestido de gala—. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué...?

—Es para ti, ¿te gusta? Te quedará muy bien~

—Ah... es muy lindo, pero... ¿por qué...?

—Debes ponértelo, vamos a ir a un lugar especial —Justo en eso sonó el timbre de la casa—. Ah, justo a tiempo. ¿Quieres abrir Mei? Es alguien a quien quieres mucho~

— ¿Eh? Bien... —Ella se levantó algo nerviosa, pues sabía bien que era imposible que se tratara de su padre, pero justamente recordó la conversación que tuvo hace unos día con su tía y de inmediato pensó que sería Kyouhei quien tocó la puerta—. ¡Ay! ¡No, no, no, no, no! —Lo negó con el rostro completamente sonrojado—. ¿Por qué me imaginé justo a él? Hmm... —Abrió la puerta—. Oh... ¡Ah! —Expresó una enorme sonrisa al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente suyo, definitivamente era alguien que le hizo sentir muy feliz.

Luego, en la fiesta de la agencia BW, Lack-two y los demás habían entrado con afán de encontrar a una de las posibles responsables de los problemas que han atacado a Unova últimamente, tal vez una ex miembro del Team Plasma, pero antes de comenzar a buscar si quiera fueron interrumpidos por un grande y peculiar grupo de personas.

— ¡Hola! ¿Les importa si ayudamos?

¡Los Pokédex Holder! Eran ni nada más ni nada menos que aquellos entrenadores famosos que han salvado a todas las regiones más de una vez. Era una vista espectacular, todos reunidos vistiendo trajes y vestidos de gala. Para dejar más claro. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, X, Y; y los más jóvenes, Orange, Gin, Kotone, Yuuki, Haruka, Amethyst, Gray y Calme estaban allí. No solo ellos, porque eran acompañados de Wally y su hijo Blasco... ¿Qué sucedía?

—No son los únicos que vinieron a ayudar —Dijo otra persona junto a ellos, a lo que voltearon.

— ¡¿C-Cheren?! —Dijo Hugh muy sorprendido.

También estaba Cheren acompañado de su familia, Bianca y su hija Hana.

—Nos enteramos de que buscan a alguien del Team Plasma... a ustedes tres siempre les ha gustado meterse en problemas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron? —Le preguntó Lack-two.

—Tenemos un pequeño metiche que no se puede quedar quieto —Dijo Ruby.

—Jaja, muy gracioso —Contestó Yuuki—. Lo siento, pero escuché su conversación de ayer. Jeje...

—Ya entiendo, fuiste tú el atolondrado que se escondía entre los árboles —Dijo Lack-two.

—Así que por eso atacaste de la nada, ¿no? —Le dijo Hugh—. ¿Ya qué vas a hacer?

—Hmm...

— ¡Pues detendremos al Team Plasma! —Exclamó Black—. No sé bien qué pasó y no tiene sentido que esos malditos vuelvan a hacer de las suyas... ¡Pero por eso no puedo dejarlos así! En especial en este evento... es sumamente importante y no dejaré que lo arruinen.

—Jojo~ Alguien está más motivado que nunca~ —Comentó Blue con una pícara sonrisa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está, ahí está! —De pronto Bianca alzó la voz apuntando hacia el escenario, a lo que todos guardaron silencio para observar también.

Como abertura del evento, la presidenta de la agencia BW, White, subió al escenario vistiendo de un reluciente y blanco vestido con el que simplemente lucía hermosa, se notaba más por la mirada de los hombres y los comentarios de admiración de parte de las mujeres del lugar también.

—Muy buenas noches a todos, quiero que sean bienvenidos —White, sin pizca de nervios, comenzó a dar la bienvenida a los invitados y hablar un poco del proyecto en cuestión. Estaba dando un leve discurso al que todos ponían total atención.

—Oh —Calme de inmediato sacó su cámara y comenzó a grabar dicho discurso.

—Es asombrosa, ¿no? —Comentó Gray.

—La admiras mucho, ¿verdad? —Le dijo Hana.

—Solo mira cómo puede manejar a tanto público sola... hasta ahora la agencia vive de todo éxito gracias a ella. Ella sola se encargó de organizar este evento. Cuando llegué pensé si sería necesario promocionar la agencia... pero callé, porque todo esto es por mi mamá y nadie podría hacerlo mejor. Espero algún día, cuando sea el presidente, poder hacer un trabajo aunque sea lo mitad de bien.

—Gray...

— ¡Bien hecho campeón! —Inesperadamente Gold le dio una palmada amigable a Black—. Y pensar que esa bella mujer de negocios es toda tuya, ¿eh? ¿eh?

—H-Hey... —Black entró en nervios, hasta se sonrojó—. No es... es que ella... yo...

—Black siempre se pone más tímido de lo normal cuando se trata de White, ¿no? —Comentó Bianca.

— ¡D-De todos modos! ¡No podemos dejar que este evento se arruine! Ejém... por ello ayudaremos a buscar a la supuesta miembro del Team Plasma... pero no podemos iniciar un escándalo...

—Eso es lo que les vamos a pedir. Trataremos de averiguar lo que pasa sin la interrupción de este evento —Concluyó Cheren—. Hugh, ¿entendiste?

— ¡¿Por qué siempre yo?! —Eso enfadó un poco a Hugh.

—Porque hacer escándalos por cualquier cosa es lo tuyo —Respondió Lack-two—. De todos modos, alterar al público sería uno de los peores errores. Pienso encontrar a esta persona sin la necesidad de pelear. No queremos hacer una estupidez como sucedió el otro día en cierto parque de diversiones...

—Eso no fue mi culpa —Comentó Kyouhei disgustado.

—De hecho... tal vez sea bueno que ayuden después de todo...

...

— ¡Hey! —Antes de seguir la conversación, White, quien había terminado con el discurso inicial, se unió al grupo—. Me alegro verlos, veo que encontraron a Lack-two y los demás. ¿Al final se comprobó que era cierto de lo que hablaba Yuuki?

—Ya dije que no era mentira, lo escuché claramente —Dijo Yuuki un poquito molesto ya.

—Te pasa por espiar a la gente y no haberles preguntado antes —Le dijo Haruka para burlarse un poco.

—Ya veo. Entonces habrá que investigar. Juju —A pesar de ello, White no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa—. Me recuerda a la liga Pokémon hace muchos años... había un miembro del Team Plasma entre los participantes y yo tuve que investigar. Claro que espero no acabe todo como en aquella ocasión...

—Bueno, como decía, será una gran oportunidad si todos participan al fin y al cabo —Continuó Lack-two—. No tenemos pista alguna de cómo será la mujer que buscamos. Además, en este lugar, en su mayoría hay mujeres... de verdad fue un plan inteligente hacer una reunión aquí, donde pasarían desapercibidos en este lugar lleno de gente. Como ahora somos bastantes, investigar será más fácil. Pero no conozco si en realidad tendrán la inteligencia suficiente para notar a alguien extraño. Una forma de hablar disimuladamente con las mujeres... bueno, sería coquetearles un poco.

— ¡¿Ah?! —Eso de verdad fue una sorpresa para todos los hombres.

—Yo haré eso, no sé ustedes. Tampoco es algo muy difícil, todos son casados... dudo mucho que realmente sus mujeres sean las primeras con las que han tenido alguna relación —Terminado de decir eso, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la situación—. Oh... vaya... ¿En serio? ¿Ninguno sabe hablar con mujeres?

— ¡Ah! Pues yo... —Gold comenzó enseguida a presumir.

—No, no sabes —Pero Silver le interrumpió al segundo.

—Les ofreceré unos dulces que hice~ —Dijo Diamond de la nada, de forma casi innecesaria, pero con una sonrisa demasiado amable e inocente.

—Pues bien, al menos uno tiene un plan —Dijo Lack-two—. D-De todas formas... vamos a separarnos, habrá que investigar a gusto de cada uno.

—Qué tipo tan serio... es muy diferente a cuando lo vimos el otro día —Le susurró Haruka a Yuuki.

—Sí, me di cuenta de eso... llega a dar miedo, ¿no? —Le contestó Yuuki con otro susurro.

—Asombroso... —Calme, por su parte, estaba perdido mientras miraba su cámara con alegría—. Logré grabar el discurso de la presidenta de la agencia BW... a-aunque el resto de la prensa también... ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! —Exclamó en voz alta, atrayendo todas las miradas—. Ah... —Fue ahí cuando volvió en sí y entró en nervios—. Eh... no... sigan con lo suyo...

—Ay, diga lo que iba a decir... ¿sí? —Le dijo Kotone en su noto de mimosa.

—Ehm... pues como todos ustedes están aquí... y quería conocerlos... la verdad me encantaría...

Sí, había una misión importante y todo eso, pero de todos modos no era malo respirar un poco... ¿verdad? Pues se cumplió la petición de Calme... ¡Era tomar fotografías a todos! Pidió que se dividieran en grupos los Holder veteranos, y bueno... solo aceptaron, y de mejor manera de lo esperado.

La primera foto. En el siguiente orden, Red, Yellow, Blue y Green se pararon juntos y entre la sonrisa boba de Red, la amable de Yellow, la pícara de Blue mientras se sujetaba de Green quien se mantuvo con brazos cruzados aunque con una sonrisa leve, fue tomada la fotografía del grupo de Kanto.

La segunda foto. En el orden: Silver, Crystal y Gold se pararon juntos. Como se veía que sería una foto algo seria, Gold aprovechó su lugar del medio y sujetó a ambos obligando casi un abrazo grupal, saliendo en la foto con su sonrisa burlona junto a las caras sorprendidas de Crystal y Silver.

Tercera foto. En el orden: Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald y Wally se pararon juntos. Se veía una foto normal con los cuatro, cuando en el último segundo Ruby le dio inesperado beso en la mejilla a Sapphire, quien salió con la cara completamente roja, mientras que Emerald los veía casi con desprecio y Wally riendo algo nervioso por la situación.

Cuarta foto. En el orden: Pearl, Platinum y Diamond se pararon juntos. No había nada más que esperar de estos tres. Platinum se sujetó de ambos y los dos le sujetaron su respectiva mano, Pearl con un leve sonrojo, apareciendo los tres con una gran sonrisa.

Quinta foto. En el orden: Black, White, Bianca y Cheren se pararon juntos. También aparentaba una foto normal, pero antes Bianca susurró algo en el oído de White, quien asintió con una sonrisa, por lo que segundos antes de la foto White se sujetó inesperadamente de Black y Bianca de Cheren, dejando a ambos algo sonrojados por la sorpresa.

Sexta foto. En el orden: Lack-two, Whi-two y Hugh se pararon juntos. En principio se veía algo distante, pues Lack-two no quitó su mirada seria con ambos brazos cruzados, lo mismo con Hugh que se veía realmente poco interesado, dejando a Whi-two algo nerviosa en el medio. Sin embargo ella, pensó unos momentos y decidió sujetar a ambos de los hombros y acercarlos más, poniendo una amable sonrisa mientras que los dos salieron con una cara de sorpresa por esa inesperada ternura.

—Wah~ —Calme observó las fotografías que acababa de tomar con un brillo inmenso en los ojos—. Esto... es realmente oro... ¡S-Se los agradezco tanto!

— ¡Oye! —Yvonne le dio una pequeña palmada—. ¿Y nosotros qué? No me digas que no nos pedirás una también.

—Oh... ¡Sí!

— ¡Genial! ¡Vamos X!

Sacando la última foto, con Y sujetándose de X con gran energía mientras que este sonrió levemente por aquella actitud.

—Listo...

—Lástima que no están Trevor y los demás... así se verá incompleta —Comentó Y—. Cuando volvamos a Kalos hay que tomar más con todo el grupo.

— ¿Eh? Oh... sí. D-De todos modos... perdón por la molestia, yo...

— ¡Nah! ¡Fue divertido! —Le dijo Red muy alegre.

—Después nos vas a enviar las copias, ¿verdad? ¡Yo las quiero! —Le pidió Sapphire muy motivada.

—Oh... les... enviaré a todos... —Contestó Calme algo sonrojado.

— ¿Viste? A nadie le molestó un pequeño capricho tuyo~ —Le dijo Kotone revolviéndole el cabello—. ¡Bueno! Disfrutemos de la fiesta y veamos si en una de esas encontramos a la tal señorita. Será divertido.

— ¿D-Divertido...?

—Oh vamos, después de la guerra del año pasado... nada podría ser peor, ¿verdad chicos?

—Tú lo cuentas como si fuera gracioso... —Le dijo Orange.

En unos minutos, todo el grupo comenzó a separarse, yendo algunos de 2, otros de 3, incluso hasta 5... ya pronto se había formado más que nada grupos pequeños que parecían simples invitados disfrutando de una fiesta común y corriente...

—Qué pérdida de tiempo... —Hugh había terminado paseándose junto a Lack-two—. ¿Y por qué actuaste tan raro?

— ¿De qué me hablas? —Contestó Lack-two.

—No te hagas... pensé que no te gustaba trabajar con tanta gente. Y vas y aceptas... más encima con el tema de las fotitos.

—Vigilé la entrada y nadie ha salido de momento, no es para tanto. Además, ya se metieron, ¿no? De todos modos, estamos buscando una aguja en un pajar, no tenemos pistas ni nada de la mujer a la que buscamos y tenemos el tiempo muy limitado. Tener tanta cantidad de gente tal vez sea una ventaja. Y aun así las posibilidades de éxito...

—Oh cielos, me niego a creer que vinimos aquí en vano. No seas pesimista...

—Soy realista. Pero habrá que intentarlo. Tal vez sería mejor si la persona en cuestión se acercara y dijera "Hey, yo soy" pero eso nunca pasará, ¿verdad? Pero claro, como hay que ser optimista...

—Ya entendí tu sarcasmo, muchas gracias.

—Solo busca sin hacer tanto jaleo, ¿quieres? —Dicho esto se alejó para perderse entre la gente.

— ¡Oye, Lack-two! ¡¿Qué es esa actitud?! ¡Ven aquí...! —Tratando de alcanzar a Lack-two sin querer pasó a llevar a una mujer pelirroja—. Ah, perdón... ¡Lack-two! —Iba a ir tras Lack-two, pero aquella mujer se le sujetó del brazo inesperadamente para no dejarlo ir—. ¡¿Pero qué...?! Oh —Al mirarla a la cara se quedó en silencio.

—...¿Me acompañarías? Por favor.

—...Sí.

Ella entonces se lo llevó del brazo hacia una escalera por la que, como dicen los letreros, no se debería subir, la cual conduciría a unos pasillos. ¿Quién era esta mujer?

Por su parte, Kyouhei caminaba por la fiesta, algo asqueado, sin acercarse a la muchedumbre a pesar de que se supone era lo que debería estar haciendo.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo... las posibilidades de éxito son bajísimas incluso si hay muchos ayudando, ¿es que acaso no lo ven? Lack-two debería saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿qué es lo que le pasa? Uf...

—Oye... Kyo...

—Más encima comienzo a escuchar ahora la voz de Mei, ¿tan desesperado estoy?

— ¡Date la vuelta, hombre!

— ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué?! Eh... —Volteó, y efectivamente era Mei, ella estaba allí con un bello vestido púrpura y elegante, además con el cabello atado como cola de caballo a un lado, con eso y la enorme sorpresa, se puso completamente rojo—. ¡M-M-Mei...! ¡¿Qué...?! ¡Eh...! Ejém... —Recobró la postura—. ¿Qué hace una dama tan bella en un sitio como este? Digo... no, en serio, ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— ¡¿Yo?! Ehm... paso el rato, la noche... ¡Yo pregunté primero!

—Es cierto, lo hiciste. Bueno pues...

— ¡Mei! —Para responder la pregunta, la tía de Mei se les acercó, también con un hermoso vestido y peinado elegante, venía acompañado de un hombre mayor que ella, pero más bajo—. ¡Qué bueno! Kyouhei, ¿cómo estás? No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Ah, hola... —El chico saludó cordialmente—. _*Es la tía de Mei... Hugh dijo que hizo lo posible para que ni ella ni Mei se enteraran de que fue aquí... entonces deben estar por su cuenta. Esto es malo, malísimo... si Mei se entera que estamos aquí por el caso del Team Plasma, habrá problemas. Necesito encontrar a Hugh antes que ellas para que no sospechen, ¿dónde se metió?*_

—Kyo, escucha. Quiero presentarte a alguien —Mei se le acercó a aquel hombre con una sonrisa, hasta le se sujetó cariñosamente.

— ¿Eh? —Eso sorprendió a Kyouhei—. _*Creí que Mei solo se comporta así con su papá. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es él?*_

—M-Mei... oye... —Él hombre se veía tímido, sin actitud fuerte. Hasta ese comportamiento de una niña lo avergonzaba.

—Juju —La tía de Mei rió dulcemente ante eso—. Kyo... ¿Puedo llamarte así? Él es Leo, es un amigo de mi hermano desde la escuela.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Kyouhei se sorprendió—. Significa que también conoce a Lack-two y mamá...

—Ah... sí —Contestó Leo—. De hecho estás muy grande... no te veía desde que eras un bebé. He perdido comunicación con Lack-two, pero la he mantenido con Hugh, es un gran amigo.

— _*Ah... me alegra saber que Hugh sí tiene un amigo de verdad, comenzaba a sentir lástima*_

— ¿Viniste con tus padres, Kyo? —Le preguntó la tía de Mei **(N/A: "Tía de Mei" "Hermana menor de Hugh" Estúpido manga, ponle nombre a esta piba que estoy harta de referirme a ella así D:)**

— ¡Ah...! Sí, con mis padres, solo con mis padres, nadie más que mis padres. Jeje... ¿Y ustedes...? ¡Vaya! ¿Hugh no vino con ustedes? Qué sorpresa... ¿se quedó en casa? Bueno, este tipo de eventos no son lo suyo, seguro se quedó en casa —Ingeniosamente aprovechó para excusarse.

—No... él salió y no quiso decir a dónde iba.

—Yo pensé que iba a estar con tu padre, Kyo —Le dijo Mei.

— ¿Con Lack-two? ¡Pff! Claro que no, Lack-two está aquí y no sabemos nada de Hugh, por favor —Contestó Kyouhei.

— ¿Entonces no? Vaya —Eso le dio mucha alegría—. _*Significa que papá no fue con Lack-two por asuntos del Team Plasma... así que no me engañó... qué alegría*_

— ¿Y ustedes? Conseguir invitaciones para este lugar es casi imposible.

—Fue gracias a Leo, ¿verdad? —Dijo la tía de Mei.

—A-Ah sí... —Contestó Leo algo sonrojado—. Participé en el Torneo Fayenza de este año en el Word Tournament... y conseguí invitaciones, por lo que las invité...

—Hmm... —Kyouhei lo observó de reojo.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Tienes buen gusto, la hermana es bella, yo voy por la hija, por lo que tal vez seremos cómplices algún día.

— ¡¿E-Eh?! N-No... este...

—Kyo... —Mei se le acercó a Kyouhei inusualmente tímida y algo sonrojada.

— ¿Mei...? —Esa rara actitud sorprendió a Kyouhei.

—Como... estamos aquí... ¿No te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?

—Mei... —Dejó pasar los segundos para su respuesta, se fijaba en el sonrojo de la chica y cómo se lo pidió de forma tan tierna, pero...—. ¡A-Ay...! ¡Es que no puedo! ¡Debo encontrar a mis padres! ¡Nos vemos! —Salió huyendo de ahí.

— ¡¿K-Kyo?! Hm... —Bajó la mirada algo triste.

Kyouhei corrió bastante lejos de ellos, sudando un poco por la corrida y por los nervios al huir.

—Ah demonios... al menos ahora sé que no sigue enojada conmigo... pero maldita sea, se ve hermosa y actúa tierna, ¡¿Lo hace a propósito!? ¡¿Te gusta torturarme, Mei?! De todos modos, tengo que encontrar a Hugh y decirle que su mala suerte trajo a sus niñas hasta aquí —Buscó con la mirada al interior de la fiesta, notaba varias caras conocidas de los holder, pero nada de lo que buscaba—. ¿Pero dónde está? ¿Dónde se metió? Ay, Giratinas, necesito encontrarlo antes que Mei —Se adentró a la muchedumbre a buscar.

—Oye... —Alguien le tocó el hombro con un dedo.

— ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué?! —Entró en guardia por el susto.

—Jeje... —Era Yuuki, acompañado de la tropa. Orange, Gin y Kotone.

— ¡¿Ustedes?! No sé lo que quieren, pero estoy ocupado.

—Pensamos en pedirte si tienes alguna información o algo para encontrar más fácil a la mujer. ¡Súper! Te ves muy entusiasmado buscando.

— ¡Cabeza hueca! No la estoy buscando a ella.

— ¿No? —Le preguntó Orange—. Kyouhei... pensamos que podríamos buscar juntos para conocerte mejor... si hay algo que te preocupa, puedes decirnos, ¿sí?

— ¡¿Qué no entienden?! ¡Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con...! —Se fijó mejor en Orange y su vestido—. Aunque pensándolo bien... estás muy linda cuando te arreglas, ¿eh?

— ¿E-Eh?

—Ok, pequeño pervertido —Gin se interpuso—. Si no quieres a la mujer, ¿qué buscas?

—A Hugh, ¿no lo han visto? Así de alto, amargado y con cara de pocos amigos...

— ¿Quién?

—Ehm... A ver... ¡Ah! "Pelos de punta".

— ¡Ah! Él —Yuuki entendió con eso—. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

—Ay... su hija y su hermana están en la fiesta, pero ellas no saben lo que pasa. Si Mei encuentra a su padre sabrá que él la engañó, sabrá que YO la engañé, se pondrá triste, habrá drama, yo definitivamente no sé cómo llevar los dramas y tengo 14 episodios de este fanfic que lo comprueba, ella no debe meterse con el Team Plasma, no sé qué hacer, así que debo encontrarlo para que su hija no lo encuentre y yo pueda salir de mis propios problemas lo antes posible —Se agitó.

—Ok, ok... calma... Hermanas metiches, ¿eh? Yo debo lidiar con eso todos los días. Te ayudaré.

—Gracias, pero no necesito su ayuda.

—Bien, suerte cuando tu noviecita se enoje por engañarla~ —Le dijo Kotone de forma burlesca.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Ayúdenme entonces, porque no sé dónde está.

—Así me gusta pequeño —Yuuki le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ay! No me hagas eso —Se lo ordenó nuevamente—. Solo encuéntrenlo y díganle que su tropa está aquí.

— ¿Su tropa? ¿No eran la hija y la hermana?

—Eh... ¿Qué?

—Ay, discúlpalo, a veces es muy literal —Le explicó Kotone—. Ven Yuuki, vamos al área del bufete, seguro está allí~ —Se llevó a Yuuki del brazo.

—Ella solo quiere comer —Comentó Gin.

—Gin, nosotros vamos por el otro lado, ¿sí? También digamosle a Gray, Haruka y Amethyst, seguro ayudan también —Le dijo Orange.

—Sí, buena idea. Suerte en tus dramas enano —Contestó Gin caminando en la otra dirección.

—Descuida Kyouhei... vamos a ayudar, ¿sí? Todos nosotros somos un equipo —Dicho esto Orange se marchó junto a Gin.

—...Bah —Dijo Kyouhei con descaro—. A penas me conocen y ya se creen mis amigos, ¿qué les pasa a todos ellos?

¿Pero dónde se había ido Hugh? ¿Por qué de pronto desapareció justo cuando Kyouhei lo buscaba? Bueno, él efectivamente se había ido con una extraña mujer hacia el segundo piso del recinto, donde había un pasillo con varias habitaciones. Ella lo guió hasta una de ellas, que aparentemente era una especie de comedor, donde la única luz que entraba era la de la luna que estaba afuera. Entraron y cerraron la puerta, ella de inmediato fue a tomar asiento sobre la mesa.

— ¿Bien? —Le preguntó Hugh—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de traerme hasta aquí?

—Eres completamente impaciente... qué aburrido —La pelirroja lo miró, y no era más ni nada menos que aquella mujer que había atacado el parque de diversiones hace muchos días, la misma que atacó a Lack-two y Hugh con Thundurus, la misma que ha estado detrás de todos estos problemas, por eso Hugh la reconoció al verle la cara—. ¿Te gusta? —Presumió su cabello—. Me he teñido de rojo, creo que me viene bien... hasta combina con tus ojos, ¿eh? Curioso.

— ¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Hay una razón por la que decidiste traerme para hablar en un lugar apartado! ¡Dime! ¡Has causado muchísimos problemas y créeme, el que seas una mujer no significa que me contenga si lo que quieres es pelear!

—Qué carácter. Pero aún así me seguiste, ¿no? Aceptaste más fácil de lo que creí. ¿No pensaste que podría ser una trampa o algo, guapo?

—Tch... causar un escándalo aquí, con tanta gente... no es recomendable, solo por eso te seguí.

—Aw~ Qué adorable, te preocupan las personas. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo... y la razón por la que soy mejor que tú, querido.

— ¡Basta! ¡Más te vale hablar! ¡¿Al final eras tú la que vendría aquí a obtener la información?! ¡¿Te arriesgaste a venir sabiendo que Lack-two te quitó la carta que guardabas en la última pelea?! ¡Responde! ¡¿Eres de Team Plasma?! ¡¿La líder actual?! ¡¿Planean volver a robar Pokémon como siempre, sucias pestes?!

—Wow, wow, wow, wow... cálmate amigo, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate. Solo quería charlar contigo y ya está. Solo quería preguntarte... ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

— ¡Cómo olvidarte! ¡No te importó usar a Thundurus para acabar con tus compañeros también! ¡No hay duda de que eres una arpía del Team Plasma!

—No, no hablaba de eso. ¡Antes! Ni tú ni Lack-two parecieron reconocerme.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?

— ¡Mírame bien! Cuando teníamos 12 años...

— ¡¿De qué me estás hablando?! ¡Nunca te había visto en mi vida!

— ¿No? Hmm... —Tomó su PokéBall y de allí sacó a un Muk—. ¿Qué tal ahora?

—...Si insinúas que te pareces a un Muk, pues sí, entonces sí.

—¡Muy gracioso Qwilfish! ¡Tú no me recuerdas, pero yo sí! ¡Tú atacaste a este Muk con tu agresivo Vibrava!

— ¿Yo?

—...En las Cloacas.

— ¡¿Las Cloacas?! Donde... vi al Neo Team Plasma por primera vez...

— ¡¿Lo recuerdas?! En ese entonces... Lack-two, Whi-two, la líder Roxie y tú entraron... lo recuerdo a la perfección. Me llamó la atención ver a Whi-two... ya que yo la conocía.

— ¿A Whi-two? Claro... ella fue miembro del Team Plasma...

—Yo entré al Team Plasma casi al mismo tiempo que Whi-two... ambas éramos jóvenes, nada más niñas de 10 años... pero yo tenía un motivo para entrar al Team Plasma, uno por el que luché por entrar.

— ¿Y cuál era?

—Él... ¡El señor N!

—N... ¿Y por qué...?

— ¡PORQUE ÉL ES HERMOSO!

—...¿Eh? —Ya ahí se perdió la seriedad, no se esperaba semejante respuesta.

— ¡La primera vez que lo vi no pude dejar de pensar en él! ¡Era un hombre apuesto y decidí encontrarlo! —Contaba mientras de emocionada hasta se sonrojaba muy feliz—. ¡Al final descubrí que era del Team Plasma y decidí unirme para algún día estar cerca de él! ¡Kyaa! ¿Qué tal?

—Ah... ah... ¡Es la razón más ESTÚPIDA que he escuchado!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Se levantó por fin para discutir, muy indignada.

— ¡Hay gente que entró ahí por su sed de poder, otros porque se dejaron engañar y creían que ayudarían a los Pokémon! ¡¿Y tú porque un tipo te pareció guapo?! ¡¿Qué carajos?!

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡El amor es el motivo más hermoso del mundo! Mírate a ti incluso... yo sé que te gusta Whi-two pero es la esposa de tu amigo~ admítelo~

— ¿Qu-? ¡A MÍ NO ME GUSTA WHI-TWO! —Eso lo enfadó mucho más, pero hasta se había sonrojado un poco.

—Sí claro, cómo digas. En fin, cuando me uní al Team Plasma vi a Whi-two por primera vez, te dije que nos unimos como al mismo tiempo. Lo recuerdo, ambas estábamos en la misma ceremonia para recibir los uniformes, pero a diferencia de mí, que era una niña independiente, la pobre se sujetaba de su madre y temblaba... ¡era patética, jaja! Eso me motivó más. Sin embargo... como yo sí tenía habilidad en luchar, no nos vimos más. Ella fue llevaba a trabajar a la casa donde el Team Plasma llevaba a los Pokémon "liberados", tú debiste conocerla. Mientras que yo fui llevaba a diferentes misiones de liberar Pokémon... sí... yo le quitaba sus Pokémon a la gente... divertido, ¿no?

— ¡No bromees conmigo! —Agresivamente la sujeto de ambos brazos y la arrinconó a la pared—. ¡Tú, maldita...!

—Te enfada eso, ¿verdad? Tu nombre era el primero en la lista de Pokémon liberados, no creas que no lo sé... ¿verdad Hugh? Jajaja...

—Tú...

—Sí... yo en un principio me uní al Team Plasma con afán de conocer a N... sin embargo, al igual que varios miembros, nos enteramos de los verdaderos planes de Ghetsis, el verdadero líder del Team Plasma. Luego, ocurrió el ataque a la liga Pokémon, la gran batalla de N contra el Dex holder Black, Zekrom contra Reshiram. Cuando esa batalla terminó, Whi-two y el resto de miembros del Team Plasma que querían ayudar a los Pokémon y seguir a N, se ocultaron y decidieron rehacer sus vidas, mientras que los otros miembros que querían seguir a Ghetsis formaron más tarde junta él y Colress al Neo Team Plasma. Yo tuve dudas en esa ocasión, N había desaparecido y no sabía qué hacer... pero... Ghetsis era una persona asombrosa, su afán de poder, su inteligencia... todo eso había logrado que yo le admirara, por lo que decidí seguir al gran Ghetsis, yo fui parte del Neo Team Plasma porque quería ayudar a la persona que se había ganado mi eterna admiración. Yo quería que él dominara todo y seguirlo hasta el final. Pero... luego ustedes tuvieron que aparecer... —Bajó la mirada y apretó los dientes, finalmente se había enfadado—. Ese día... fuimos a las Cloacas con más miembros junto a los sabios Bronius y Ryoku. Robamos unos cuantos Pokémon y entonces entraron ustedes... tú estabas ahí, eras un niño en ese entonces y muy descuidado. Le gritaste a Lack-two y Whi-two, entonces nosotros atacamos y se ocultaron, pensábamos que no atacarían nuevamente, pues éramos demasiados. Pero... no te detuviste, te paraste con atrevimiento, sacaste a ese Vibrava, miraste con furia, Lack-two te dijo que te detuvieras... ¡Pero no! ¡Atacaste! ¡Le dijiste a tu Pokémon que usase Dragoaliento, pero era imposible que atacaras a todos los Muk que teníamos! Solo lograste golpear uno antes de que todos los demás se lanzaran sobre ustedes... solo a uno... ¿sabes a cuál?

—N-No me digas que...

— ¡Sí! —Levantó su mirada—. ¡Atacaste a MI Muk! ¡Mi Pokémon quedó derribado porque TÚ lo atacaste! ¡Claro, eras un idiota y por supuesto los Muk de mis compañeros se lanzaron y atacaron, entonces ustedes corrieron! ¡Luego los sabios fueron arrestados por ese estúpido y perfecto Lack-two! ¡Mientras que la supuestamente debilucha de Whi-two acababa con la estrategia de mis compañeros atacando con Foongus! ¡¿Y sabes que estaba haciendo yo mientras Lack-two arrestaba a nuestros sabios y Whi-two luchaba contra el resto de mis compañeros?! ¡NADA! ¡Porque mi Muk fue derribado antes! ¡Todo por tu culpa, agresivo maldito! Luego fue peor... luego solo volví al barco y continuó todo... ¡Pero los planes de Ghetsis fracasaron y el Neo Team Plasma murió! ¡¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor?! ¡Me enteré que todo fue gracias a las personas que vi en las Cloacas! El coraje... no pude evitar sentir ese coraje... pensé que yo pude haberlos detenido antes... ¡Si yo los hubiera detenido en las Cloacas el Team Plasma nunca hubiera perdido! Nunca lo olvidé... ni sus rostros ni nada. Guardé mi antigua insignia del Team Plasma todos estos años. Entrené mucho y atrapé a más Pokémon para luchar con ustedes... ¡Para vengarme porque acabaron con mi Team Plasma! Eso quise hacer el otro día... pero ese maldito de Lack-two fue más listo y ambos sobrevivieron... Claro que, soy más fuerte ahora. Gracias a nuestro líder, que me entregó al Pokémon Thundurus que tuvo que atrapar en una misión antigua de su antiguo equipo... creo que por fin tengo la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a ustedes.

—Pues si pensabas que me disculparía por eso... ni lo sueñes. Tú y tus compañeros no son más que sucios criminales. ¡Me importa un bledo si fue dañado tu tonto orgullo, porque lo que hacía el Team Plasma era horrible! ¡¿Qué tiene de bueno hacerle daño a otras personas?! ¡Gente como tú son una peste en este mundo! No creas que te dejaré escapar de esta.

—No seas tonto... no te traje hasta aquí para ser atrapada, solo a charlar. Quería que supieran que a mí me conocían, pero ni se acordaban...

En eso, Muk se lanzó a atacar, con su gran cuerpo para golpear a Hugh, sin embargo antes fue golpeado por Flygon que lo alejó inmediatamente y se puso allí para que no molesten a su entrenador.

— ¡Ni creas que soy tan estúpido como para dejar a tu Pokémon libre! ¡Ahora! —Forzó sus brazos contra la pared de forma mucho más agresiva—. ¡Dime! ¡¿Dónde están los datos que se te entregarían hoy?! ¡Responde! ¡¿Qué tiene toda esa información?!

—Juju... qué carácter... ¿Siempre tratas a las mujeres de esta manera?

— ¡Soy yo el que hace las preguntas! ¡Responde ahora!

—Siento decepcionarte, guapo... pero no soy yo a quien buscan.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Yo le entregué los datos a mi compañera desde hace un buen rato. Ella ya está a punto de irse de la fiesta y puedo apostar... que tus compañeros de abajo ni la notarán. Admítanlo... fracasaron.

— ¡Calla! ¡Dime quién es la mujer! ¡Dime cómo es su rostro! ¡Ahora o si no...!

— ¿O si no qué? ¿Vas a golpearme o torturarme? Cariño, ambos sabemos que eres muy bueno para eso.

—No me provoques, ¡responde!

— ¿Hmm...? —Miró hacia al frente por detrás de Hugh—. ¡Vaya! ¿Pero qué hace tu hija aquí?

— ¿Eh? —Al escuchar eso volteó rápidamente.

— ¡Ja! —Aprovechó esa distracción para soltarse de un brazo y empujarlo para liberarse, ahí rápidamente corrió aprovechando que Flygon ya estaba ocupado por Muk y corrió hacia la ventana—. Siento marcharme, cariño. Pero se me hace tarde, tú entiendes~Ah, y apropósito, con tanta agresividad tuya ni pude decirte mi nombre, soy Charlotte bebé, recuérdalo~ —Le lanzó un beso de forma pícara y regresó a Muk para saltar por la ventana, usando unas muy buenas maniobras para saltar por un árbol y bajar hacia el suelo sin ningún problema a pesar de la altura.

—Ah... ¡Ni creas que escaparás! —Él por su parte usó a Flygon para bajar hacia la calle y corrió para perseguirla—. ¡Espera!

—Hmm —De pronto ella sin decir nada, solo se detuvo.

— ¿Se detuvo? Hmm... ¡Pues bien! —Eso no lo detuvo y la alcanzó rápidamente—. ¡Más te vale...! —La sujetó del hombro.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —Inesperadamente, cambiando toda la actitud de hace un rato, pegó un grito enormemente fuerte, que llamó absolutamente toda la atención, esto lo espantó y sorprendió tanto que la soltó de inmediato.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué te pasa...?

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Este hombre me ha perseguido desde hace muchas calles y me dijo que quiere comprar mi ropa interior! ¡AAAHHH! —Hasta fingió llorar.

— ¡¿EEEHHHH?! ¡¿De qué estás...?! Eh... —Entre toda la sorpresa un gran grupo de gente comenzó a rodearlo con malas caras, entre ellos hasta un policía, todos comenzando a criticarlo—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Ella miente...! ¡Ella...! ¡HEY! —Le gritó a Charlotte, al ver que se estaba marchando.

—Juju... —Le hizo una última cara de burla y luego se marchó corriendo de allí.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡MALDITA BRUJAAAA!

Así que volviendo a la fiesta... bueno, en realidad no había grandes avances en la búsqueda. Justo como había dicho Lack-two, la mayoría de los hombres resultaron ser algo torpes para hablar con las mujeres y no se veía un avance en aquella búsqueda. Incluso...

—Hmm... —Calme solo revisaba su cámara, oculto en un rincón—. Uf... —Suspiró muy apenado—. ¿Cómo pude pedirles algo así? Me sorprende que no se enfadaran, hasta aceptaron... hmm... —Vio alrededor de la fiesta—. ¿En serio una de estas personas es malvada? No me la creo, pero... —Recordó la situación que pasó en su región hace ya varios días, cuando tuvo que escapar de unos villanos del bosque—. _*Si no me equivoco, el "Team Plasma" fue una organización que atacó a la región Unova hace más de 20 años... no tendría sentido que estén en Kalos. Entonces... ¿Quiénes eran ellos? No deben tener nada que ver con lo de ahora... hmm... no sé qué hacer...*_ —Tímidamente se escondió debajo de la mesa del bufete, para no ser visto durante la fiesta.

— ¿Eh? —A lo lejos, Y notó esa acción de su hijo—. Oh Calme...

—Decidió esconderse mejor, ¿no? —Le dijo X.

— ¿Oh? Oye tú, ni siquiera has tratado de buscar, ¿verdad? X, cuentan con nosotros. ¿Por qué no hablamos con las personas para saber algo?

—...No.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Hmm... —Desvió la mirada.

— ¿Te... da vergüenza? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Te avergonzaste cuando te dijeron que sería mejor que coquetearas! No sabes hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¡Jaja!

—N-No te burles...

— ¡Bien, bien! Jeje... trata de buscar. Iré por Calme, ¿sí?

—Hmph —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Eh? —Justo ahí, una persona pasó a su lado, una mujer pelinaranja, que se dirigía a la salida. Él se quedó observándola—. Hey... —Inesperadamente la tomó del brazo, ella lo miró con sorpresa—. ¿Me podrías... acompañar? Por favor.

— ¿Eh? —Y notó a X irse acompañado de una mujer—. Vaya... ¡Muy bien X! —Apretó el puño con mucho orgullo—. ¡Así se hace! ¡Sabía que podías vencer esa timidez!

Fue extraño... inesperado... y absolutamente de la nada. X de pronto decidió hablar con una mujer, y más encima le pidió que le acompañara a un lugar apartado de la fiesta. Al jardín trasero más precisamente. Realmente fue extraño. ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué tan peculiar acción de repente?

—Eh... disculpe... —Esa mujer, de pronto se alejó extrañada—. Sé que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo... pero me da miedo que sea en un lugar tan apartado de la fiesta... creo que es mejor que me vaya...

—No le quitaré mucho tiempo. Solo tengo una pregunta... usted sabe perfectamente quién soy yo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? —Ella bajó la mirada unos momentos—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Entonces sí eres la mujer que estábamos buscando... a la que le entregarían la información... ¿tú ya la tienes?

—Wow... —Levantó su mirada con una sonrisa confiada—. Me impresionas... a pesar de que Charlotte sabía perfectamente que Lack-two supo de sus planes... dijo que no sería un problema y confié en ella, que no habría forma en que alguien me descubriera. Pero fue una sorpresa que todos los demás Holder estuvieran aquí. Pero te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—...Intuición.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú... me diste esa sensación, una sensación de hace muchísimos años. Era imposible olvidar algo así, por lo que supe de inmediato quién eras.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? Nunca conociste al Team Plasma, ¿verdad? ¿Qué clase de sensación te pude haber causado.

—La de las personas que me persiguieron a mí y mis amigos por tanto tiempo. De aquellos que me hicieron abandonar mi hogar. De aquellos que fueron causantes de tanto sufrimiento. De aquellos codiciosos con un egoísmo intenso. Nunca podría olvidar la sensación que me causaron... Tú... no eres una ex-miembro del Team Plasma. Eres una ex-miembro del Team Flare... ¿no es así?

¡¿La intuición de X ha dado en el blanco?! ¡¿El Team Plasma no es el único involucrado?! ¡¿Cuál es la verdad de todo este caso entonces?!

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. ¡Ha entrado en pánico debido a su encuentro con Mei, sin embargo no ha podido encontrar a Hugh! ¿Será esta la oportunidad para congeniar de una vez por todas con sus compañeros?**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Pignite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 15 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Flaaffy): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 17 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Nume (Goomy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 32 - Naturaleza: Miedosa**

 **Calme:**

 **Hijo X & Y, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico muy introvertido y tímido, siempre el blanco de las burlas de los demás, sin embargo le motiva mucho su sueño de ser un gran reportero. Ha preferido hacerse a un lado y no ayudar a los Pokédex Holder a encontrar al enemigo... ¿Evitará los combates por siempre?**

 **Pokémon de Calme:**

 **Denne (Dedenne): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 34 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Chevro (Gogoat): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 42 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Corne (Rhyhorn): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 28 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Greno (Froakie): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 16 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Gray :**

 **Hijo de Black y White, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico energético pero a la vez amable, está dispuesto a cumplir su sueño de heredar la agencia BW algún día. Ha admitido su gran admiración hacia White, y está dispuesto a luchar con el nuevo enemigo para que no haya ningún problema en la premiere en la que ha trabajado tanto la agencia BW.**

 **Pokémon de Gray:**

 **Hydreigon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 67 - Naturaleza: Afable**

 **Liepard: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 53 - Naturaleza: Grosera**

 **Serperior: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 64 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Krookodile: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 57 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Arheops: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Alocada**

 **Zoroark: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

 **Yuuki :**

 **Hijo de Ruby y Sapphire, dos Pokédex Holder. A simple vista es un chico algo malhumorado y agresivo, pero en realidad es una buena persona. Gracias a él los Pokédex Holder son nuevamente participes de esta gran batalla. Por otro lado, ha insistido en tratar de llevarse bien con Kyouhei, ¿hasta cuánto durará esta repentina paciencia?**

 **Equipo de Yuuki:**

 **Mightyena (Poochy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 72 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

 **Salamence (Mance): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 89 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Swampert (Mud): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 76 - Naturaleza: Plácida**

 **Seviper (Viper): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 69 - Naturaleza: Ingenua**

 **Slaking (Slak): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 78 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Absol (Abs): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Cauta**

 **Orange:**

 **Hija de Red y Yellow, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica amable, aunque tal vez demasiado, sin embargo adora las batallas a pesar de su actitud algo pacifista. Ahora mismo trata de llevarse bien con Kyouhei, pero... tal vez no lo conozca realmente.**

 **Pokémon de Orange:**

 **Thunder (Pikachu): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 79 - Naturaleza: Afable.**

 **Grass (Venusaur): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Venom (Nidoqueen): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Amable.**

 **Nyar (Persian): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 63 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Acua (Dewgong): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Drag (Dragonite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Gin:**

 **Hijo de Green y Blue, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico algo serio y a veces algo fanfarrón, pero nunca hay que tomarlo a la ligera, pues es un experto entrenador y tiene una gran inteligencia, siendo uno de los más poderosos en batalla. Se ha mantenido en una actitud fría y distante con Kyouhei... tal vez no tenga las mismas ganas de congeniar como Orange.**

 **Pokémon de Gin:**

 **Umbreon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Charizard: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 77 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Nidoking: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Arcanine: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 72 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Lapras: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Serena.**

 **Sandslash: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Kotone:**

 **Hija de Gold y Crystal, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica presumida y con una rebosante confianza, pero todos a su alrededor saben que es una muy buena persona. Continúa con su actitud burlesca y admitiendo lo poco que le ha agrado el nuevo Holder de Unova...**

 **Pokémon de Kotone:**

 **Otaro (Furret): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 54 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Hitaro (Typhlosion): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Glitaro (Gliscor): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Kitaro (Girafarig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 49 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Lantaro (Lanturn): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 50 - Naturaleza: Miedosa.**

 **Yotaro (Tyranitar): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de Hugh. Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. Por coincidencias del destino, ella también ha entrado a la fiesta premiere de la agencia BW, donde pronto podría desatarse una próxima batalla...**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Liepard): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 25 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

 **Hana:**

 **Hija de Cheren y Bianca. Es una chica bastante tímida a veces, pero muy servicial. Ahora ha ido a la fiesta debido a que ha sido un plan de mese, pero quién sabe si veremos su real participación en una batalla esta vez...**

 **Pokémon de Hana:**

 **Dewott: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 25 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 16 en unos días! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: Dentro de la trampa.**


	17. 16-Dentro de la trampa

**Capítulo 16: Dentro de la trampa.**

X se ha encontrado cara a cara con la supuesta mujer a la que deberían encontrar. Sin embargo, él ha dado una fuerte revelación...

—Tú eres... Una ex-miembro del Team Flare... ¿verdad?

—Cómo... Je —Sonrió—. Así que te diste cuenta... ¿cómo?

—Yo no conozco nada al Team Plasma. Y tampoco soy bueno hablando con las personas, por lo que pensé que mi ayuda no sería necesaria en esta ocasión. Pero sentir nuevamente al Team Flare acecharme... es algo que no pude ignorar. Ahora, dime. ¿Cuál es la verdad de esto? Dudo que tú hayas abandonado al Team Flare para ir a Unova y unirte al nuevo Team Plasma. ¿Cuál es la verdad entonces? Yo sospecho... que ahora mismo no eres ni del Team Plasma, ni del Team Flare.

—Wow... eres muy listo. Pero no me sorprende, después de todo fuiste tú quien derrotó a mi querido jefe Lysandre. Nunca olvidé eso... y guardé mi insignia de membresía todos estos años mientras entrenaba duro para algún día vengarme de ti y tus amigos, X.

— ¿Encontraste más gente como tú?

—Exactamente. Los Pokédex Holder... por mucho tiempo han arruinado los planes de las personas que admiramos. Team Rocket... Team Magma... Team Aqua... Team Galaxia... Team Plasma... y Team Flare... cuando ustedes arruinaron esos planes... nosotros, los miembros menores, quedamos a la deriva. Todos estos años. Pero una persona, nuestro líder... nos ha dado la oportunidad de acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Sí! Como forma de entrar a este equipo y demostrar nuestro respeto a nuestro antiguo jefe, guardamos nuestras antiguas insignias de membresía. Somos el Team Return... **(Return = Retorno/Regreso).** Y nuestra misión... es... "venganza".

—Y para eso... ¿viniste aquí a buscar un Pokémon?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo tú...?

—Era muy extraño. Tener que hacer todo esto nada más para un intercambio de información. Utilizar otros métodos comunicacionales es mucho más sencillo. Pero... ¿y si hubiese algo que no pueden entregar de aquella manera? Un Pokémon es la respuesta. Claro, existe el sistema de almacenamiento pokémon, pero si van tras los Pokédex Holder saben que eso no es buena idea. Si hicieron bien su tarea saben que los Holder conocen a quienes administran dicho sistema en cada una de las regiones, hubiera sido fácil identificarlos a través de Pokémon raros que hayan enviado. Sí... definitivamente debe ser un Pokémon muy raro y único para que hayan tenido que hacer algo así. Ir a un lugar lleno de gente para mezclarse y poder hacer la entrega sin que nadie se de cuenta... definitivamente tenían claro su plan. Pero si esperaron tanto... es porque no solo iban por el Pokémon... algo me dice que han elegido esta región, Unova, para reunirse de una vez por todas, ¿verdad?

—Cielos... no cabe duda de que eres uno de los más inteligentes. Acabaremos con los Pokédex Holder y aquellos que los ayudaron a destruir los equipos que con tanta ilusión seguíamos. Yo soy Belle. Y ahora no retrocederé solo porque tú me hayas descubierto —Sacó de sus bolsillos un Pokégear.

—Ah... ¡No...! ¡Marisso! —X se apresuró y sacó a su Chesnaught para detenerla.

—Es tarde —Lo apretó al mismo tiempo que sacaba a su Pokémon de la PokéBall para evitar el ataque. El Pokémon era... ¡Un Landorus! Del cual se sujetó para volar en el cielo—. Hola~ ¿Qué tal compañeros? ¿Saben? El plan fue descubierto, y como dijo nuestro líder, tienen todo el permiso de atacar a quienes quieran~

—Ugh... —X observó apretando el puño y sudando un poco—. ¡Marisso! ¡Látigo cepa! —Ordenó para que Chesnaught tratara de atraparla.

— ¡Ups! —Ella logró esquivar a tiempo—. Mucho cuidado. ¿Sabes? Este es el Pokémon que me acaban de entregar. Nuestro líder lo capturó en una de sus misiones pasadas y eligió a tres miembros para utilizarlos. Gracias a mis esfuerzo, fui elegida como uno de esos miembros, haciéndole honor a mi querido Team Flare. X... tú y Y son mis objetivos, que no se les olvide. Ahora, he llamado y varios miembros del equipo comenzarán a atacar dentro del recinto.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Tu mujer y tu hijo están allí, que no se te olvide. Dime, ¿qué eliges? Puedes tratar de vencer a Landorus, incluso tal vez lo logres, pero... ¿cuánto tiempo te tomará? ¿Elegirás pelear conmigo o correr de inmediato para salvar a las personas de la fiesta? ¿Eh? Anda.

—Hmm...

Unos momentos antes, durante la fiesta en el interior del recinto, Kyouhei continuaba buscando a su alrededor, muy confundido y casi desesperado.

—Eh... ¡Ayyyy! ¡¿Dónde se metió?!

— ¡Oye! ¡Kyouhei! —Orange, acompañada de Yuuki, Gin, Kotone y ahora Gray, corrieron junto a él—. Uf... oye, le avisamos a Haruka y Amethyst también... y buscamos por todas partes, pero no está.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Tampoco está en los baños... ¿seguro que sigue en la fiesta? —Le dijo Yuuki.

—Tal vez solo se aburrió de buscar y se largó —Comentó Kotone sin mucha importancia.

—Te lo creo de mí, pero él no haría eso, no si se trata del Team Plasma. La única forma en la que se habría ido es... —Entonces pensó unos momentos, casi entró en pánico—. Ay... ¿No será...? Hmm —Marcó con su Videomisor de la muñeca y llamó de inmediato.

—... ¿Sí? —Quien contestó la videollamada, fue Lack-two, quien estaba en otra parte de la fiesta, algo ocupado—. Es raro que me llames... ¿Encontraste algo?

—Oye Lack-two... No estás con Hugh, ¿cierto?

—Ugh... ¿Me llamaste para eso? No sé dónde se fue, búscalo si quieres, pero no me metas.

— ¡Escúchame! Lo busqué por todas partes, definitivamente ya no está en esta fiesta.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Él no haría eso a menos que... —Eso lo hizo pensar también—. Oh...

— ¿Ya me entendiste? Lack-two...

—Hmm... —Desde donde estaba, Lack-two buscó a su alrededor—. ¿Eh? Hmm... Kyouhei, escucha. Hay unas escaleras por las que está prohibido el paso, ¿las viste?

— ¿Eh? Sí... hace un momento.

—Sube por ahí, tal vez se fue arriba. Yo iré afuera. Llamaré a Looker y le preguntaré si lo vio salir. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, sí... como digas —Cortó—. Ay... pues bien —Corrió hacia las escaleras de las que le había hablado Lack-two—. Aquí estamos.

—Pero está prohibido —Dijo Gray.

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei miró hacia atrás, viendo que los 5 chicos lo habían seguido—. ¡¿Por qué me siguieron?!

—Porque vamos a buscar, ¿no? —Le dijo Yuuki—. Apuesto que se encontró con la mujer que buscamos y por eso estás tan preocupado, eso vinimos a hacer.

—Sí, pero está prohibido subir... —Repitió Gray.

—No es que queramos meter en problemas a la agencia, pero si algo grave sucedió, será necesario que busquemos —Le dijo Gin.

—Ugh... —Expresó Kyouhei con desagrado—. _*Qué insoportable... ¿hasta cuando van a molestarme estos payasos? Bueno, no es importante. Lo que espero que es Hugh esté bien...*_

Mientras tanto, en la misma fiesta, Mei ya se había ido a la mesa de bufete, después de haberse separado de Kyouhei. Tomaba una bebida mientras miraba a su alrededor, con todos conversando, especialmente a las parejas.

—...Uf... —Suspiró completamente desanimada—. Lo sabía, no debí haber venido. Seguramente Kyo sigue enojado conmigo por lo de ayer, yo ni me disculpé... —Bajó su mirada de forma muy triste.

—Oye, Mei...

— ¿Eh? —Volteó—. ¿Ha-Haruka...?

—Jeje... —Era Haruka, sonriendo amablemente, acompañada de Amethyst—. No esperaba verte por aquí, pero Kyouhei había dicho que estabas. Él es Amethyst, es un amigo mío de la región Sinnoh.

—Hola~ —Saludó Amethyst muy amablemente—. Es un gusto conocerte, Mei.

— ¿Eh? Ah... H-Hola... —Saludó Mei algo nerviosa con un leve sonrojo.

—Oye, te ves preciosa con ese vestido... es tan lindo —Le comentó Haruka.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! A-Ay no... no es... yo no...

—Jeje, pero no te avergüences.

—Es que... —Bajó su mirada con un sonrojo—. No soy una chica femenina como tú, por lo que no...

— ¿Hm?

—Mei —La tía de Mei había vuelto junto a ella, acompañada de Leo—. Oh vaya, ¿estás con tus amigos?

— ¿Eh? N-No... —Mei se puso algo nervioso—. En realidad...

—Juju —Haruka soltó una pequeña risa—. Claro que somos sus amigos... ¿no, Mei?

— ¿Eh? Oh... —Por un momento se le iluminaron los ojos a Mei y se ruborizó levemente—. ¡Ajá! M-Mis amigos...

—Jeje —Amethyst sonrió con ternura al ver que comenzaba una agradable conversación—. _*Ahora entiendo por qué Haru quiso buscar a Mei en lugar de ayudar a los demás a buscar a su padre. Me alegro que ella pueda hacer una nueva amiga*._

Volviendo con Kyouhei y los demás, los chicos subieron por las escaleras y llegaron al segundo piso del recinto, donde había un largo pasillo con diferentes habitaciones. Allí comenzaron a caminar con Kyouhei delante.

— ¿Deberíamos separarnos para entrar a cada habitación y ver si encontramos alguna pista? —Preguntó Orange.

—Esa es una buena idea —Dijo Gray—. ¿Qué te parece, Kyouhei?

—Ustedes hagan lo que quieran —Contestó Kyouhei de mala manera.

— ¿Eh? Hmm... Kyouhei... no quiero insultarte, pero algo me dice que yo no te agrado mucho...

— ¿Qué? Wow... ¿Y recién te das cuenta?

— ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Hice algo para que te molestaras? Pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien, pues ambos somos Pokédex Holder de Unova.

—Tú te metiste en mi camino, es tu culpa, no te hagas el tonto. Además, solo porque tenga la Pokédex no significa que quiera ser parte de ustedes, ¿lo tienen claro? Yo ahora mismo quiero derrotar al Team Plasma por simple interés personal, no soy como ninguno de ustedes.

—Anda... pero incluso ahora te ves muy desesperado por encontrar al hombre de pelos de punta.

— ¡Pues claro! Tengo exactamente 4 personas en esta vida que me importan. Es lógico que me preocupe si uno se me pierde. Hmph.

— ¿Cuatro?

—Ay, niñito. ¿Quién cuenta esas cosas? —Le dijo Yuuki algo molesto.

—Ustedes deberían, es una buena forma de ordenar tus prioridades —Contestó Kyouhei.

—Las personas importante de tu vida no son cosas a las que les puedas dar un valor numérico —Dijo Orange con una mirada triste—. Cuando menos te lo esperas, alguien de pronto resultó ser alguien indispensable en tu vida. Además... 4 es un número muy bajo... ¿No te parece horrible?

—Para nada. Para ser tan linda eres insoportablemente cursi. Yo tengo lo que necesito.

—No está bien. ¿Cuántos amigos tienes?

—Orange, no vale la pena discutir con este niñato —Dijo Gin—. Algún día su actitud egoísta se le irá en contra, eso es todo.

—Mejor hazle caso a él —Dijo Kyouhei.

—Cielos, este niño cada día me cae más mal —Comentó Kotone—. Ojalá el tipo esté muerto y que te duela.

— ¡Retira lo dicho!

— ¡Kotone! —Orange la regañó de inmediato.

—Está bien, está bien, lo siento, me pasé —Dijo Kotone—. Ay no... Como no es una de MIS personas importantes, entonces no tiene nada de malo. ¿Verdad? —Le dijo Kotone en su tono burlesco—. Es más, yo ni entiendo por qué te estamos ayudando.

—Pues si quieren váyanse —Contestó Kyouhei más molesto.

—Pues lo que Kotone dijo es verdad —Le dijo Yuuki—. Oye Kyouhei... ¿Tu padre no es una de tus personas importantes? Siempre veo que se llevan muy mal.

—Claro que no, detesto a ese tipo.

—Pues deberías reconsiderarlo... tal vez se lleven mal, pero sigue siendo tu padre...

— ¡Ay! No te metas. Solo porque tú te lleves bien con tu padre significa que todos tengamos que hacerlo.

—Eres testarudo, ¿no? Bueno, al menos te ayudaré a buscar a pelos de punta. Hmm... —Se agachó para olfatear en el suelo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué hace este?

—A ver... el olor de una persona... ¡Ah! Por aquí —Entró a una de las habitaciones, a lo que todos lo siguieron.

—Oye, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que es aquí?

—Por el evento todo el segundo piso está recién limpiado, por lo que detectar el olor de alguna persona que pasó recientemente es más fácil. Estoy seguro de que alguien entró a esta habitación hace poco.

—Miren aquí, chicos —Orange apuntó a una gran mancha del suelo.

—Déjame ver —Gray se agachó y tocó el suelo, sacando una viscosa sustancia morada, ahí vio que a los lados estaba algo sucio por tierra—. Hmm... Kyouhei, ¿Hugh tiene un Pokémon tipo tierra?

— ¿Eh? Ah... su demonio, digo Flygon... —Contestó Kyouhei.

—Hmm... —Revisó a un lado hacia la ventana—. Ajá. Estuvo aquí. El rastro grande que fue dejado definitivamente es de un Muk, la sustancia pegajosa que dejó es parte de ello. No solo esto, hay rastro de tierra en los alrededores, lo que significa que tal vez se defendió usando a su Flygon, tal vez con "Tormenta de arena". Además, la ventana está abierta, pero en un vistazo rápido todas las ventanas del segundo piso deben estar cerradas. En definitiva salió por la ventana. O sea, se encontró con la mujer, peleó con ella un poco y luego saltó por la ventana. Eso creo que pasó.

— ¿Qu-?

— ¡Comprendo! —Dijo Yuuki—. Kyouhei, avisa a tu padre, yo saldré a buscar a pelos de punta, ¿sí?

—Eh... pero...

Pero justo en ese momento, se escuchó una especie de ruido fuerte, que provenía desde abajo, lo que dejó a los 6 chicos completamente impactados.

— ¡¿Q-Qué fue eso?!

Ellos corrieron para bajar las escaleras, y al bajar se encontraron con un verdadero desastre. ¿Qué sucedió? Por alguna razón, algunos de los invitados sacaron a sus Pokémon y comenzaron a atacar a los demás, por lo que los Pokédex Holder que estaban presentes se encontraban en ese momento defendiendo con todo lo que pueden el lugar. ¿Qué fue lo que llevó a algo así?

— ¿U-Una batalla? —Dijo Orange completamente sorprendida.

—N-Nos engañaron... —Dijo Gin—. Supuestamente solo una persona del Team Plasma estaría aquí, pero... Kyouhei, creo que Gray tuvo razón. Cuando "pelos de punta" se encontró con la mujer, ella debió avisar a sus compañeros quienes comenzaron a atacar ahora. ¡Había más de uno escondido en la fiesta!

—Ay no... ¡Oh! —Kyouhei se apresuró para correr lo más rápido posible.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! —Yuuki lo sujetó sin dejarlo ir—. ¡¿Adónde vas?! ¡Hay que defender a las personas!

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Mei está en esta fiesta! ¡Debo encontrarla!

— ¿Ella? A ver... —Buscó con su mirada, y a lo lejano logró identificar a Mei quien estaba junto a su hermana Haruka—. ¡Ya la encontré! —Sacó a su Salamence de la PokéBall.

— ¡WAAAAHHH! —Por la sorpresa se cayó al suelo casi temblando.

—Yo iré por ella, tranquilo. Ayuda a los demás —Emprendió vuelo con su Salamence para poder evitar las otras batallas de la fiesta.

—Tch... sí claro —Se levantó para irse.

—Espera un poco —Le dijo Gin—. Sé que te preocupa tu novia, pero confía en Yuuki, sus habilidades de batalla son altas y con él a su lado no le pasará nada. Entonces, ayúdanos a proteger a las demás personas, eso será mucho más provechoso.

—Pff... por favor. Yo no conozco a las personas de aquí. ¿Qué me pueden importar a mí? ¿Y si resulta que también son malas personas? Voy a asegurarme de que mi madre, Mei y Looker estén bien, y es todo lo que me importa.

— ¡Basta ya! —Orange le gritó muy enfadada—. La bondad no debería ser algo que haya que cuestionarse. ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? Hmm... ¡Vamos Gin! —Molesta terminó de bajar las escaleras para unirse al público.

—Felicidades, no es fácil hacerla enojar a menos que seas Gin —Le dijo Kotone—. Bueno, paso de ti —Bajó las escalera también.

—Adiós, vuelve a hablarnos cuando dejes de ser un enano egoísta —Le dijo Gin antes de seguir a los demás también.

—Kyouhei... —Le habló Gray—. Siento si no te agrado, pero... Yuuki no conoce a Mei, y aún así irá a ayudarla. ¿Te imaginas si no? Tú no podrías llegar allí tan rápido y tal vez algo le hubiera pasado antes de que tú llegues. Gracias a una persona que no la conoce, ella estará bien. ¿No es lo mismo?

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei lo miró con extrañeza, es cierto que era la primera vez que Gray le hablaba seriamente.

—Además... siendo así hasta tus "cuatro" personas importantes te terminarán dejando solo.

—Pe... ¿Quién te...?

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pero antes de seguir discutiendo, fueron interrumpido por un fuerte grito de una niña que se escuchó.

— ¡Hey! —Justo ahí, apareció Cheren corriendo hacia allí, detrás de él lo seguían Bianca y Hana muy preocupadas—. ¡Gray!

— ¡S-Señor Cheren! —Gray le llamó al verlo—. ¡¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí?!

— ¡No tenemos tiempo, mira!

— ¿Eh?

Había un feroz y tenas Duddrigon que sujetaba a una niña pequeña de tal vez 6 años, quien lloraba y gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

—P-Pobrecita... —Dijo Hana temblando.

—Gray, se me será muy difícil cuidar de Bianca y Hana mientras salvo a esa niña —Le dijo Cheren.

—Entiendo —Asintió Gray—. Kyouhei, tú... ¿eh?

—Eh... Uh... Ugh... —Kyouhei no estaba mirando a Gray, sino al Duddrigon mientras sudaba y respiraba de forma cortante, viendo como esa niña gritaba y gritaba por sus padres, pero luego, por alguna razón, imaginó el mismo escenario, solo que rodeado de varios más dragones—. No... ¡No quiero! —Tapó sus oídos y cerró sus ojos para evitar seguir viéndolo.

—Kyouhei...

— ¿Kyouhei...? —Cheren lo miró muy sorprendido—. _*¿Qué sucede? Kyouhei es talentísimo al momento de luchar, además de que siempre tiene una actitud presumida y serena... ¿Qué le sucede ahora?*_

Por el lado de Haruka, se estaba teniendo grandes problemas. Debido al repentino ataque, se vieron obligados a arrinconarse en la pared mientras que Leo evitaba a cualquier Pokémon que se acercara con su Hydeigon, y Amethyst con Lucario.

— ¡¿P-Por qué está pasando esto?! —Gritó Leo muy desesperado.

—Lo lamento, nosotros sabíamos que había un enemigo aquí... pero no que eran tantos —Confesó Amethyst.

—A-Amethyst... —Le dijo Haruka no de buena manera.

 _—_ Pues es la verdad, creo que no es momento de ocultarlo. Esto... ¿Señor Leo? Me alegra que se pueda defender tan bien, me quedaré confiado. Haru, quédense aquí, contra la pared evitarán ataques por la espalda.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Le preguntó Haruka muy preocupada.

—Sé que por este lado hay suficiente defensa, pero me preocupa mucho el público que vino al lugar. Necesito ayudar a defender. Confío mucho en ti, Haru. ¡Vamos Rio! —Dicho esto corrió junto a Lucario para combatir con los demás Pokémon enemigos.

—Se mantiene muy tranquilo en estas situaciones... ¿no? —Comentó Mei algo sorprendida.

—Es un chico bastante confiable en realidad —Contestó Haruka.

—Mei... —La tía de Mei la observó muy preocupada.

—Oh... ¡Todo estará bien! —Expresó Mei tratando de mantener la calma—. Q-Quédese junto al tío Leo... no dejaré que pase nada. Haurka, t-tú también.

— ¿Eh? —Haruka escuchó eso algo sorprendida.

—No voy a dejar que nada le pase a mi tía... ¡Vamos allá! ¡Neko! —Sacó a Liepard de la PokéBall, el cual inmediatamente comenzó a golpear a otros Pokémon con su potente cola férrea—. ¡Eso Neko! En definitiva nuestro entrenamiento ha funcionado... ¡Ahora...! ¿Hm? —Pero de pronto llegó un caparazón girando hasta allí de forma extraña—. Ese caparazón... ¡Es de Torkoal! Neko, quítalo de aquí —Le ordenó a su Liepard, el cual se lanzó para atacar, sin embargo el caparazón comenzó a girar expulsando humo, lo que hizo a un lado a Liepard de inmediato—. ¡Neko! Cof... —Tosió por el humo—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Eh? —Leo se percató de la situación—. ¡A-Atrás Mei! Voy a...

— ¡Flo! ¡Fuerza Lunar! —Gritó Haruka inesperadamente, la cual utilizó a su Florges para atacar a Torkoal y enviarlo lejos de ahí—. Uf... por poco... el humo de Torkoal es peligroso...

—H-Haruka... —Mei la miró muy sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que porque me dedico a los concursos no puedo defenderme sola? Jeje —Le guiñó el ojo muy confiada—. Vamos a luchar, ¿sí?

—Oh... ¡Sí! —Asintió muy determinada.

Entonces apareció el enemigo siguiente, un Ninetales que se posó en frente con elegancia.

—Oh... es tan lindo... ¡Ay! —Haruka lo alabó unos momentos pero luego volvió en sí—. Jeje, es el siguiente. Señor Leo, creo que es peligroso que ella se quedé aquí. Nosotras pelearemos mientras usted la lleva a la salida, ¿está bien?

—P-Pero... —La tía de Mei se preocupó al escuchar eso, hasta se sintió mal.

—Háganlo mientras peleamos con Ninetales... ¿eh? —Fue interrumpida porque en seguida Ninetales se lanzó a atacar con su fuego—. Eso. Hay que detenerla, Flo —Corrió hacia adelante y le ordenó a su Florges a hacer un lado las llamas con otra fuerza lunar, sin embargo a evitar dos llamas, habían otras 6 que continuaban—. ¡¿Qué?! Pero...

— ¡Ah! ¡Neko! —Al ver eso Mei se apresuró con Lieapard para que hiciera a un lado otra llama con la garra umbría, pero las otras 5 continuaron el paso, era imposible evitar ese ataque—. ¡No puede ser!

— ¡Nooo! —Haruka solo reaccionó a cubrirse, pero al esperar ese ataque se dio cuenta de que no le había pasado nada—. ¿Eh? —Levantó la vista, dándose cuenta que habían sidos protegidos por un ataque de Protección, pues al frente suyo estaba un imponente Salamence dándole la espalda—. M-Mance... Oh —Era claro, vio al entrenador montando sobre Salamence—. Y-Yuuki...

— ¿Es Yuuki? —Mei se sorprendió al ver.

—Grrr... —Yuuki brincó de Salamence y se posicionó en frente mostrando esas afiladas uñas que parecen garras—. Sucias basuras... ¡Tocan a mi hermana y les juro que los mato!

—H-Hermano... —Haruka se puso un tanto nerviosa.

— ¿Es tu hermano, Haruka? —Le preguntó la tía de Mei.

— ¡Haruka! —Yuuki inmediatamente le gritó—. ¡¿Qué es lo que pasó?!

— ¿Eh? Eh... no lo sé... —Contestó Haruka algo nerviosa—. De pronto algunos de los invitados comenzaron a atacar... solo así...

—O sea no vista nada...

—Hmm... ¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?! ¡¿No ves que casi somos ceniza por tu culpa?! —Comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña.

— ¡Ay, no te pongas así! ¡Te salvé, ¿no?!

— ¡Bleh~! —Le sacó la lengua de forma maleducada.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Oye, Haruka!

— ¿N-No se llevan muy bien...? —Le preguntó Mei algo sorprendida.

— ¿Eh? Ah, nuestra relación siempre es así, no le des importancia —Contestó Haruka—. ¡Porque es imposible llevarse bien con un hermano tan insoportable!

— ¡Oye! ¡Ese fue un ataque gratuito! —Nuevamente Yuuki respondió enfadado—. Uf... en fin. Luego continuamos... creo que el plato fuerte ya ha hecho su aparición...

Caminando para posicionarse junto a su Ninetales, apareció un hombre de cabello rojo vistiendo de un traje blanco para la ocasión y unos guantes negros. A su lado venía el Torkoal que había atacado hace un rato y un Slugma.

—Felicidades... lo lograste a tiempo —Él le aplaudió irónicamente.

—Hmm... —Yuuki observó en silencio—. _*Obviamente se especializa en Pokémon tipo fuego... aunque lo que sí sabía es que mayormente el Team Plasma es especializaba en Pokémon del tipo Veneno o Siniestro... es extraño*_ Mance, descansa un momento, prefiero no hacer ataques tan dañinos —Regresó a Salamence y de inmediato sacó a Swampert en su lugar—. Haruka, ustedes váyanse de aquí.

—P-Pero hermano... —A Haruka le enfadó algo esa idea.

—La prioridad es evacuar a los inocentes, salgan y los que tengan habilidad de pelea vuelvan para rescatar a otras personas. Yo me encargaré de este tipo, haz lo que te digo. Salgan.

—Ah... sí —Asintió y dio la vuelta.

—P-Pero Haruka... —Mei le recriminó un poco.

—Mei, mi hermano se encargará de este tipo tan raro. Lo mejor es que salgamos y llevemos a tu tía a un lugar seguro, luego volveremos para seguir ayudando. Lo que Yuuki tiene de molesto lo tiene de fuerte, así que estará bien. Vamos —Dio marcha.

—Ah... sí —La siguió junto a los otros dos.

—Y tú... —Yuuki volvió a mirar a su oponente algo serio—. ¿Por qué te especializas en Pokémon del tipo fuego?

—Jeje... creo que sus trucos son los mejores —Aquél hombre rió.

— _*Este tipo es bueno. La mayoría de los Ninetales no tienen el suficiente entrenamiento como para usar sus ataques de fuego a través de las 9 colas... este lo hace a la perfección. Lo mejor fue decirle a Haruka que se largue, así podré luchar más tranquilo...*_ ¡Mud! —Envió a su Swampert para atacar—. ¡Agua lodosa! ¡Pronto!

— ¡Oh! —Él saltó para evadirlo, aunque ese ataque bien que sí golpeó fuerte a Ninetales—. Sí que vas con todo, pero no eres mi objetivo —Inesperadamente se lanzó hacia Yuuki, tratando de alcanzarlo con su mano.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! —Él saltó para evadir apresuradamente, por lo que aquel hombre solo logró alcanzar a tocar sus ojos con esos guantes—. Uf... ¡¿Qué preten...?! Oh...

—Jejeje...

— ¡AAGGHHHHH! —Se cubrió los ojos por el dolor, algo había pasad, le ardían y ya no podía ver—. Ugh...

—Estos guantes... he untado estos guantes con el jugo de la baya Tomato, la baya picante. ¿Te arden los ojos? Este truco... me llevó años perfeccionarlo a la perfección... estudiar el efecto de las bayas y cómo dominar aquello a través de su jugo untado en mis guantes.

— ¿Q-Qué...?

—Niño, tal vez te sorprendió mi equipo de Pokémon fuego porque debiste confundirme con un miembro del Team Plasma. No... yo jamás he sido parte de ellos. Cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad, había un trío de entrenadores a los que admiraba. Eran "Los tres líderes de Fuego del Team Magma".

— ¡¿T-Team Magma?!

—Yo soy Feuer, entré al Team Magma y seguí las órdenes de Maxie hasta el final, con la esperanza de que consideren para ser uno de los comandantes, pero jamás pasó, nunca pude estar al nivel de Blaise, Tabitha... o Courtney... ella era tan hermosa.

— ¿Courtney? _*Ella fue la que nos ayudó hace un año y me regaló el símbolo Magma...*_

—Luego de que el Team Magma perdiera... no pude aceptarlo. Guardé mi antigua insignia de membresía por años y perfeccioné los trucos de los tres líderes de fuego. Ahora... yo haré honor a sus nombres y habilidades... yo soy los tres en uno y conseguiré el objetivo por el que me uní al Team Return ahora mismo. Superar a los tres líderes de fuego, ser mejor que los originales. Para hacerlo, debo asesinar a la persona que combatió con los tres y salió ileso de todas esas batallas. La persona que derrotó a Maxie y acabó con el Team Magma. La persona que hizo que Courtney lo prefiriera a él antes que al Team Magma.

—Oh...

—Tú lo conoces bien. Tu padre, un Pokédex Holder... Ruby.

—Grr... ¡¿Qué me dices?! ¡Mud! —Enfadado, solo le ordenó a Swampert seguir atacando—. Oh... ¡Ah! —Saltó, pues sintió un ataque venir, pero era una de las 9 llamas de Ninetales, por lo que aunque esquivó una, la otra lo golpeó sin problema—. ¡Agh! R-Rayos...

— ¡Jajaja! No es fácil luchar sin ver, ¿cierto? Es uno de mis trucos favoritos. Hace un rato quise usar a Torkoal para emplear el ataque que utilizaba Tabitha para dormir a sus oponentes, aunque no salió muy bien. Untar jugo de baya en los guantes y entrenar a Ninetales para que pueda usar Lanzallamas a través de sus nueve colas eran los trucos de Courtney. Claro que mi favorito siempre fue el de Blaise —Observó a su Slugma—. Fue el que más me costó aprender, hasta me rendí en su tiempo... pero gracias a nuestro líder logré dominarlo. Aunque bueno, como no puedes ver nada será imposible enseñártelo, una lástima. Pero haré las cosas como le gustaba hacerlo Courtney... te reduciré a cenizas con los increíbles movimientos de fuego.

—Ugh... _*No puedo dejarme perder ahora... debo concentrarme*_ —Como ya no podía ver, decidió silenciar para poder escuchar mejor lo que pasaba alrededor, pero a parte de su batalla, había ruido de otras más alrededor, además de personas gritando y huyendo—. _*¡Imposible! Hay demasiado jaleo en este lugar, no puedo...*_ Oh —Nuevamente sintió el ataque de Ninetales, pero esta vez se venía un fuerte Giro de Fuego—. ¡Mud! ¡Dispara el Agua Lodosa! —Esta vez su orden fue más precisa y consiguió evadir ese ataque—. Uf... uf...

A lo lejos, Haruka y los demás observaban, pues se habían detenido el momento de escuchar a Yuuki gritar por el dolor en sus ojos.

—T-Tiene problemas... —Dijo Mei muy angustiada.

—Ustedes sigan —Dijo Haruka dando la vuelta para regresar.

— ¿Eh? Pero Haruka...

—Es mi hermano... necesito ayudarlo. Mei... tú debes cuidar de tu tía, yo pelearé —Dicho esto comenzó a correr para regresar al lugar de la batalla—. ¡Hermano!

—Haruka —Yuuki escuchó atentamente.

— ¡Vamos ahora! —Feuer nuevamente ordenó a Ninetales para atacar con sus 9 llamas.

— ¡Yuuki! ¡Son 9 llamas! ¡Cuidado! —Gritó Haruka—. ¡Vienen por arriba!

— ¿Por arriba? Significa que puedo —Corrió hacia adelante sin ningún problema dejando que las llamas caigan hacia abajo—. ¡Perfecto! * _Si ocupa Pokémon de tipo fuego y está acostumbrado al calor... alguien de aquí tendrá un olor a tela quemada más que otros... ¡Ya te vi!*_ ¡Machada!

— ¿Eh? Ah —Feuer notó ese ataque tan poderoso, por lo que saltó, aunque Swampert golpeó con fuerza el piso y logró lanzarlo lejos con los escombros que volaron.

— ¡Ahora, Haruka!

— ¡Flo! ¡Psíquico! —Gritó Haruka, para que Florges golpeara con fuerza a Ninetales aprovechando la distracción de su entrenador, logrando derribarlo.

— ¡Maldita...! —Feuer regresó a Ninetales de inmadiato—. Torkoal.

— ¡Espera...! —Haruka trató de alcanzarlo, pero Torkoal de inmediato comenzó a girar alejando a ambos con ese fuerte humo que no se podía respirar. Cuando se disipó, ya habían desaparecido—. Oh no...

—Estaba tan confiado en su estrategia que cuando apareciste entró en pánico —Le dijo Yuuki acercándose, continuaba con los ojos cerrados—. Los tres líderes del fuego... fueron los miembros más fuertes del Team Magma, es muy peligroso alguien que trata de ser los tres en uno.

— ¿Team Magma? Espera... ¿Él es del Team Magma? Yo creí...

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Esto se puso raro, pero no bajemos la guardia. Regresemos con Mei, ¿sí? No puedo ver nada ahora y tanto ruido me molesta. Haruka... g-gracias, esta vez me salvaste tú.

—Hermano... v-vamos —Lo sujetó del brazo para guiarlo hacia donde estaban los demás.

Por otra parte, debajo de una de las mesas del lugar, estaba Calme, quien continuaba escondido, más aún que comenzó todo este problema. No se atrevía a salir.

—Eh... —Echó un vistazo—. ¡Ah! —Al ver algo pasar por su lado se ocultó nuevamente—. ¿Q-Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? ¿Qué voy a hacer...?

— ¡Hey! —De pronto alguien levantó el mantel.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡¿Qué?! —Retrocedió asustado.

— ¡Conque aquí estabas! —Era Kotone, quien se veía amenazante con su palo de billar—. Sal de ahí, hay problemas y el público está en riesgo.

— ¡Ay! ¡P-Pero yo no puedo salir! ¡No!

— ¡No te pongas de mariquita ahora, que no estoy de humor! Anda, salgamos y...

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Hm? ¡Agh...! —Por estar distraída, fue atrapada por el látigo cepa de un Tangrowth, siendo levantada hasta arriba—. ¡AHHHH! —Gritó alto por el espanto.

— ¡K-Kotone! —Por ello salió de debajo de la mesa rápidamente muy alterado.

Mientras tanto, Yuuki y Haruka se habían reunido con el resto de su grupo, en apuro por salir de allí.

—Pronto, creo que los enemigos de aquí son más fuertes de lo que pensábamos —Dijo Haruka.

—... ¿Eh? —De pronto Yuuki levantó la cabeza, había escuchado algo, tal vez un grito—. ¡Ah! ¡Kotone! —Se apresuró sacando a Salamence y montando—. ¡Mance, hacia esa dirección! —Emprendió vuelo con velocidad.

— ¡H-Hermano...! ¡AY! ¡Tonto testarudo! ¡¿No te das cuenta que estás ciego?! —Sacó a su Beautifly y la utilizó para volar también y seguir a Yuuki—. ¡Ustedes quédense juntos!

— ¡H-Haruka...! —Mei quiso correr para ir tras ellos.

— ¡A-Ay! ¡Espera Mei! —Leo le sujetó del brazo para detenerla—. Por favor, no quiero que te separes de mí. Si algo te pasara no sé qué haría, y Hugh nunca me lo perdonaría.

—T-Tío Leo... pero...

Más allá, los problemas eran grandes para Calme, ya que Kotone fue atrapada por los látigos de Tangrowth, haciendo que el chico solo pudiera temblar.

—D-Demonios... —Ella trató de alcanzar sus PokéBall, pero era imposible—. Si tan solo pudiera...

—N-Necesito ayudarla... ¿Pero qué puedo? Oh —De inmediato a Calme se le ocurrió consultar en la Pokédex.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Bien hecho! —El entrenador de Tangrowth finalmente se hizo presente, un hombre con el cabello negro—. Ordené a Tangrowth a tomar a alguien como rehén por si algo salía mal, pero no imaginé que tomaría a uno de los Pokédex Holder... salió mejor de lo que esperé.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú, payaso?! —Le gritó Kotone de muy mala manera.

—Soy Arthur, hace muchísimos años fui miembro del Team Rocket original.

— ¡¿Rocket?!

—Juju...

— ¡Ya déjala! —Calme se apresuró en sacar a todos sus Pokémon de la PokéBall.

— ¿Hm? No te metas en esto, debilucho —Inmediatamente ordenó a Tangrowth, quien golpeó sin problema a Frogadier, Noibat y Gogoat, sin ningún problema—. Vaya basuras. Con esto estará listo. Tus Pokémon son igual de basuras que tú, ¿eh?

—Hmm... lo dices porque me veo débil... pero por subestimar a los que se ven pequeños y débiles te has descuidado enormemente, ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Eh...? ¿Qué?

Debido a los Pokémon de tamaño más grande, Tangrowth no había notado al pequeño Dedenne que también se lanzó contra él para atacar, el cual solo saltó y juntando sus pequeñas mejillas a su cuerpo efectuó su ataque eléctrico.

— ¡Agh...! —Kotone se espantó al ver eso, cerrando los ojos, pero al darse cuenta ella no estaba recibiendo ningún daño del ataque eléctrico—. ¿Eh? _*Claro... es moflete estático... no es un ataque poderoso, carga toda su electricidad en sus pequeñas mejillas y ataca en un punto al oponente, por eso no alcanza a dañarme que estoy con él... Y no solo eso, él no sacó a todos sus Pokémon porque sí, lo hizo porque con tantos Pokémon el pequeño Dedenne no sería notado y llegaría con facilidad a su oponente mientras se distrae con los demás... bien pensado Calme...*_ ¿Uh? —Debido a la parálisis de aquella carga eléctrica, Tangrowth la soltó de repente—. ¡Ay! ¡E-Espera...! ¡Ah! —Antes de caer al suelo Gogoat la recibió en su lomo con éxito—. Ugh... gracias por eso...

— ¡Así que no eres tan malo! ¡Tangrowth, Bola de energía, ya! —Ordenó Arthur, pero al esperar, su Pokémon ni intentaba hacer al ataque, hasta miraba hacia otros lados muy confundido—. ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Entiendo que estés paralizado, pero eso no significa que ignores lo que te ordeno!

—No es que te ignore, es que él no puede escucharte —Le dijo Calme.

— ¿Qué? Oh —Observó hacia arriba de Tangrowth, donde estaba Noibat—. ¡¿Noibat?!

— ¿No lo sabías? Noibat se comunica a través de Ondas de sonido —Mostró aquella información en la Pokédex—. Desde que salió de la PokéBall ha estado emitiendo ondas lo suficientemente débiles para que no te des cuenta, lo que ha hecho perder la audición en tu Tangrowth, es por eso que no puede oírte.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

— ¡Y eso no es todo! —Gritó Kotone, quien había bajado de Gogoat y estaba junto a su Typhlosion, no de muy buen humor—. ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme por la espalda sabandija? Voy a hacerte cenizas... ¡Hitaro! ¡Estallido!

Typhlosion soltó el fuerte estallido golpeando con fuerza a Tangrowth y empujándolo hacia su entrenador, para dejarlos a ambos desmallados por ese ataque de fuego tan poderoso.

—M-Menudo golpe... —Dijo Calme algo espantado por ese tremendo ataque.

— ¡Nada mal, Calme! —Muy alegre Kotone lo rodeó con un brazo—. ¡Mira tú que eres bueno! ¿Viste lo del Noibat en tu Pokédex? ¡Qué orgullo! ¡Hasta sabes usarla mejor que yo!

— ¡A-Ah! —Se apartó muy avergonzado—. N-No diga eso por favor... s-solo actué sin pensar...

—Oye, admite que eres bueno. La gran Kotone te lo está diciendo —Presumió.

—U-Uy... —Bajó la mirada muy avergonzado.

— ¿Hm? —Observó hacia arriba—. ¡Ah! ¡Ya vino!

— ¿Cómo dice?

Arriba había aparecido Salamence, con Yuuki montando en él.

—Hmm... Mance —Le dijo Yuuki a su Pokémon—. Necesito que seas mis ojos porque desde arriba no puedo oler. Si ves a Kotone baja de inmedia...! ¡AHH! —Inesperadamente su Salamence bajó con rapidez antes de que siquiera Yuuki terminara la frase, lo que lo espantó un poco por la sorpresa, obligándole a sujetarse con más fuerza—. Uf... ¡Pero avísame primero, lagartija idiota!

— ¡Hey! ¡Yuuki! —Kotone fue junto a él.

—K-Kotone... oye, ¿estás bien? Pensé que estabas en problemas.

—Oh, nada de eso. Ya sabes que soy lo suficientemente genial como para arreglármelas sola. Aunque claro... no le quitaré crédito a Calme, justo cuando yo estaba lista con mi plan para ganar, él se adelantó y le dio una gran lección al enemigo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? —Calme se avergonzó al oír eso—. N-No... no es...

— ¿Eso es cierto? —Le dijo Yuuki—. Debes ser muy fuerte, ¿verdad? Qué confiable.

— ¡N-No... no es...!

— ¡AH! —De pronto Kotone entró más en razón—. Espera, espera salvajito. ¿Viniste corriendo al saber que tenía problemas? ¿Te preocupaste por mí?

— ¿Eh? ¡C-Claro que no! S-Solo no tenía nada mejor que hacer —Respondió Yuuki con un leve sonrojo.

— ¿Oh? —Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta que Yuuki mantenía sus ojos cerrados al hablar—. Oye, ¿algo le pasó a tus ojos?

—No es importante ahora. Creo que debemos ayudar a evacuar a las personas...

— ¡Hey! —Ahora, desde arriba apareció Haruka, volando con ayuda de su Beutifly—. ¡Hermano! —Aterrizó junto a ellos—. ¡¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?! ¡¿Que no ves que me preocupé?!

— ¡Ay! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Yo estoy bien! —Contestó Yuuki a la mala.

—Ok, ok, hermanos conflictivos —Kotone se interpuso antes de continuar una pelea—. Los demás están ayudando al público, volvamos nosotros a lo mismo antes de que me saquen canas verdes con sus ridículas discusiones. Como Yuuki está ciego, yo voy con él. Haruka y Calme salven a otros por su lado.

— ¡¿S-Solo?! ¡No puedo! —Contestó Calme espantado por la idea.

—Oye, oye. Sé que te asusta, pero... mira, el pobre de Yuuki no ve nada, alguien debe acompañarlo, no puedo dejarlo solo. Eres fuerte, sé que estarás bien.

—P-Pero Kotone...

—No creo que se sienta bien Kotone —Dijo Yuuki—. Iré con Haruka y tú quédate con Calme, creo que es mejor, ¿cierto?

— ¡Pero si ustedes no se llevan bien! —Recriminó Kotone—. Es por eso que planeo sacrificarme yendo contigo.

—Ugh... ¡Pues lamento ser una carga y que tenga que ser un sacrificio ir conmigo! Iré con Haruka, muchas gracias —Emprendió camino muy enfadado.

—O-Oye...

—Pues bien hecho —Le comentó Haruka en tono de burla antes de seguir a su hermano.

— ¡Ay! ¡Eres muy molesta Haruka! Pff...

—Eh... —Calme no supo que decir, tampoco es que haya entendido muy bien.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vamos! —Le dijo Kotone muy molesta.

— ¡Ah! ¡S-Sí!

Los problemas no terminaban en ningún sentido. Todo el resto de Pokédex Holder y acompañantes se dedicaron a combatir a los villanos o evacuar a los inocentes del recinto. Menos uno. Lack-two había salido hace un rato del lugar, corriendo por las calles algo angustiado, mientras marcaba un número en su Videomisor, pero no había respuesta.

—Tch... demonios —Dijo al ver que su llamada fue rechazada—. ¿Dónde estará? Hablé con Looker y no lo vio salir por su lado, pero Kyouhei tampoco me ha llamado nuevamente. ¿Habrá sucedido algo? No entiendo por qué no contesta... —Marcó de nuevo, pero nada—. No funciona, debo... ¿eh? —En su corrida, pasó junto a una calle donde notó a un tumulto de gente, lo que llamó su atención y se tuvo que acercar para ver mejor qué era lo que pasaba.

— ¡Ay! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Cómo no me va a dejar contestar el Videomisor?! —Era Hugh, discutiendo con un policía con mucha gente al rededor observando.

—Ya se lo dije, debe acompañarme, luego tendrá derecho a una llamada —Contestó el policía.

— ¡Pero si yo no hice nada, esa mujer lo engañó! ¡Y ahora por su culpa se escapó! ¡Muy bien hecho policía de pacotilla!

—Sin embargo su cara sí es la de un pervertido... tendrá que acompañarme.

— ¡Ya le dije que no soy un pervertido!

—Eh... —Lack-two observó unos momentos, con una cara entre aliviado y desilusionado a la vez—. Uf... —Suspiró, muy decepcionado.

Luego de haberlo salvado de aquella situación, ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al recinto.

—Es el colmo. ¿Cómo es que siempre consigues que te confundan con un pervertido? —Le comentó Lack-two casi burlándose—. ¿No será que en verdad eres uno?

— ¡No bromees! —Contestó Hugh muy enfadado—. Argh... esa maldita mujer se me escapó. Cuando vuelva a verla voy a...

—Entonces hablaste con la mujer que nos atacó en el barco la otra vez, ¿no? ¿Qué más averiguaste antes de dejarla ir estúpidamente?

— ¡No te hagas el perfecto conmigo! Tch... supe que era del Team Plasma y nos conocía a nosotros y Whi-two... su nombre es Charlotte por cierto.

—Bueno, creo que después podemos conservarlo mejor. Eso es información valiosa de la que a Kyouhei le tocará hacer un reporte. Como eres tú quien le dará la información no creo que se queje. Ahora es mejor avisarle que estás bien para que se quede tranquilo.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Puede que no lo hayas notado, pero ese chico te... ¿Eh?

— ¿Oh?

Al acercarse de vuelta al lugar, notaron el fuerte escándalo que había dentro y que incluso habían algunas personas evacuando. Eso hizo que ambos corrieran para poder entrar de nuevo. Pero antes de volver a la entrada, se toparon...

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Hermano?! —Justamente la hermanita de Hugh iba saliendo junto a Mei y Leo.

— ¡¿EHH?! —Obviamente eso había tomado completamente por sorpresa a Hugh—. ¡¿P-P-Pero qué hacen aquí?!

— ¡Eso mismo quería preguntarte! Vistes elegante... ¿Has estado en esta fiesta desde el principio?

—Ah... Eh... Bueno...

—Bueno, este es tu problema —Lack-two, como el mejor amigo que podrían tener, simplemente le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y continuó su camino entrando en el lugar.

— ¡Oye espera! ¡Lack-two! Ugh... sucio patán.

— ¿Kyo sabe que estás aquí? —Le preguntó Mei.

— ¿Ah? Pues... ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Yo pregunté primero! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Leo nos invitó —Contestó su hermana apuntando inocentemente hacia Leo.

—Eh... —Leo no quiso decir ni una palabra, sintió en la mala situación que se encontraba.

— ¡Leo! —Obviamente Hugh le gritó muy enfadado.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no sabía que algo así sucedería...! ¡Yo no...! Uy...

—Bueno, eso es cierto. No tenías modo de saberlo.

— ¡No respondiste mi pregunta! —Recriminó Mei—. Ustedes... ¿Vinieron sabiendo que el Team Plasma estaría aquí?

—Oh... ¡¿Cómo es que tú sabes...?!

—O sea que es así. Kyo me mintió... él sí sabía que estabas aquí —Bajó la mirada.

— ¡Hey! Espera... ¿Team Plasma? —Preguntó Leo algo intimidado—. ¿E-Eso no es imposible? Ellos...

—¿No fueron ellos los que te lastimaron el otro día, verdad? —Le preguntó su hermana a Hugh muy angustiada.

—Uf... —Hugh suspiró fuerte, ya no estaba en una situación muy cómoda—. Mei, si Kyouhei no quiso decirte nada...

—Lack-two ya me lo dijo —Continuó Mei—. No me quieren dentro de esto porque soy débil, creen que soy un estorbo.

— ¿Lack-two te...? Uy... a ese idiota le daré un golpe en la cara más tarde. Mei, tú misma debiste hablarme cuando te enteraste que el Team Plasma había regresado, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? —Ella pensó que eso era cierto, después de todo no le contó sobre cuando trataron de quitarle a Purrloin ni del evento en el parque de diversiones—. Y-Yo...

—Kyouhei te mintió ahora porque fui yo quien pidió que no te involucraran, no debes enfadarte con él. E ignora al idiota de Lack-two, no sabe tratar con niños y se nota demasiado. Yo no quería que te involucraras en esto porque el Team Plasma son personas que no te harán pasar bien... muchos lucharon contra ellos y sufrieron... ¿Por qué yo querría algo así para ti?

—P-Papá...

—Bueno, aunque supongo que para eso ya es tarde. Luego hablamos de esto. ¿Puedes llevártelas?

— ¿Eh? Ah... sí... —Asintió Leo.

—Estás enfadado... ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Mei.

—Solo contigo un poco —Le contestó Hugh—. Pero ya da igual, las quiero fuera de aquí.

—P-Pero...

Pero inesperadamente antes de que pudieran irse y Hugh entrar, un gran tumulto de gente comenzó a salir corriendo o incluso volando sobre sus Pokémon del lugar... ¡No había duda de que se trataban de los enemigos! Hugh solo actuó rápido y quitó a su hermana y Mei y se puso delante de ambas de inmediato, sin reaccionar a atacar a los enemigos o cerciorarse de lo que pasaba.

— ¡¿Q-Qué es...?! —Gritó Leo muy espantado sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Sucedió algo ahí adentro? —Se preguntó Hugh—. ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué?

Al mirar al lado, alguien, no enemigo, entró a ese lugar, era una cara conocida. Se apresuró, con una PokéBall en su mano y una extraña pulsera en su muñeca. ¿Era...?

Unos momentos antes, por el lado de Gray, las cosas se complicaron demasiado. Un enorme Duddrigon tomó a una niña pequeña como rehén. Cheren estaba junto a Bianca y Hana, quienes a pesar de tener sus Pokémon y haber participado en ciertas batallas anteriormente, no tienen una habilidad alta como para hacer frente enemigos más grandes. Más que eso, lo que sorprendió a Gray fue la reacción de Kyouhei al ver a ese Pokémon, quien tapó sus oídos y cerró sus ojos tratando ignorar aquella situación, mientras temblaba.

—Kyouhei... a ti... ¿Te da miedo Duddrigon? —Le preguntó Gray, pero no recibió respuesta—. _*Le da miedo... no, no es solo Duddrigon... cuando Yuuki sacó a Mance, Kyouhei gritó y se hizo a un lado de inmediato, en definitiva lo que le aterra son los dragones. ¿Pero por qué...? De este modo, Cheren no puede separarse de Bianca y Hana, mientras que yo no podré separarme de Kyouhei, sería peligroso... en qué horrible situación me encuentro...*_

—Gray —Cheren le llamó.

— ¿Eh?

—Llévate a todos de aquí. Yo me haré cargo de todo.

— ¿Qué? Pero...

— ¡Papá...! —Hana le habló muy preocupada.

— _*Obviamente Hana se preocupará. Esto es mucho incluso para Cheren. Pero también es cierto que el plan más recomendable es llevarse a quienes no pueden luchar bien. Ahh... no puedo pensar con claridad*_

—Gray, solo haz lo que te digo, yo... —Cheren se iba a lanzar para sacar a su Pokémon y pelear, pero antes fue interrumpido por un movimiento que llegó por el lado, el cual tuvo que esquivar saltando hacia atrás—. ¿Qué?

— ¡¿Eres el entrenador de Duddrigon?! —Gritó Gray al ver a la persona que se acercaba.

—Juju... efectivamente —Era un hombre de cabello rubio, acompañado por su Crawdaunt con el que había lanzado su ataque anterior—. Esperaba que tomando una rehén me toparía con uno de los Pokédex Holder veteranos... aquellos que acabaron con los importantes planes de mi jefe hace tantos años... pero solo me topé con ustedes. Qué lástima.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡No involucres a inocentes!

—De todos modos no les será posible hacer algo... ¡Ve! —Envió a su Crawdaunt a golpear con esas enormes tenazas.

— ¡Atrás! —Cheren de inmediato contraatacó sacando a su Unfezant—. Es fuerte...

— ¿Eh? —Gray observó a Duddrigon, que cargaba un movimiento con su boca—. Ah... ¡Cheren!

— ¿Oh?

Duddrigon disparó su Dragoaliento aprovechando que Cheren estaba distraído con Crawdaunt, pero antes de que el movimiento diera impacto, un Chandelure lo hizo a una lado su lanzallamas.

—Ah... ah... ¡N-No sean tramposos! ¡No se metan con Cheren! —Gritó Bianca quien había sacado a Chandelure de manera apresurada.

—B-Bianca... —A Cheren le sorprendió un poco eso, pero de todos modos Bianca siempre había sido así de imprudente, tanto para cosas buenas cosas malas.

— _*Menos mal...*_ —Pensó Gray—. _*Sin embargo aunque Bianca sepa lo mínimo de defenderse... no tiene una habilidad alta como para ayudar a Cheren a vencer un enemigo así, sus Pokémon no han sido entrenados para eso. Lo correcto de mi parte sería ver la forma de derrotar a Duddrigon y quitarle a la niña, pero...*_

— ¡G-Gray...! —En ese momento, Hana se le acercó corriendo.

— ¿H-Hana?

—Oye, ¿por qué te quedas ahí parado? ¡Hay que hacer algo!

—Ya sé... pero...

— ¿No tienes un plan?

—Hmm... tengo uno, pero...

—U-Ugh... —Justo ahí, Kyouhei levantó un poco la mirada y observó nuevamente a Duddrigon, con esa niña en sus garras. Él temblaba y sudaba, pero pudo mirarlos—. _*Ella... sufre... está sufriendo... está asustada. ¿Dónde están sus padres? ¿Se separó de ellos? Gray dice que tiene un plan, pero no se le ve seguro... ¿Será porque soy parte de ese plan*_ U-Uh... —Se levantó a duras penas—. G-Gray...

— ¿Eh?

— ¿C-Cuál es el plan...?

—Kyouhei...

—N-No puedo acercarme a Duddrigon... p-pero puedo a-atacar desde lejos... ¿me necesitas para el plan? Aunque sea para liberarla...

—Oh... * _Este chico... pretende un egoísmo enorme, como si no tuviera sentimientos... pero es capaz de sentir empatía. No soporta ver a una niña sufrir...*_ ¡Muy bien! Hana, Kyouhei... escuchen atentamente. Duddrigon es un pokémon poderoso, no hay duda. Tiene una piel muy fuerte difícil de penetrar. Es por eso que necesitamos un ataque poderoso, no tanto, y lo suficientemente concentrado para golpear a Duddrigon y no a la niña. Nosotros tres, tenemos el movimiento perfecto para lograr algo así.

Mientras que la lucha continuaba, los chicos tomaron posición, bajaron y se pararon uno junto al otro con sus Pokémon. Gray con su Serpeior, Kyouhei con su Pignite y Hana con su Dewott.

—Ya estamos listos... ¡Serperior! ¡Ataque de planta, "Voto Planta"! —Gritó Gray.

— ¡Kabu! ¡Ataque de fuego, "Voto fuego"! —Gritó Kyouhei.

—D-Dewott... ¡Ataque de agua, "Voto agua"! —Gritó Hana.

Voto planta, Voto fuego y Voto agua... son un tipo de movimiento que adquieren efectos secundarios al combinar uno con el otro. Ahora mismo, con los tres movimientos unidos, se logra una combinación armoniosa que no se obtendría utilizando la combinación de otros ataques. Además, combinados resultó un movimiento completamente poderoso. Con todo esto, golpearon con éxito a Duddrigon, el cual cayó al suelo derrotado, soltando por fin a la inocente niña.

— ¡Ahí va! ¡Serperior! —Gray se adelantó al ver a la niña caer, usando a su Serperior para salvarla con su látigo cepa y trayéndola hacia ellos—. Listo.

—Ah... uf... —Kyouhei finalmente pudo respirar con la niña a salvo y el temible Duddrigon derrotado.

—Snf... snf... —Pero la niña pequeña no paraba de llorar.

—Está bien —Hana se agachó para consolarla—. Vamos a buscar a tus padres, ya pasó todo.

— ¡No puede ser! —Exclamó el entrenador de Duddrigon al ver a su Pokémon derrotado—. ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo?!

—No pienses en distraerte —Dijo Cheren, quien en ese momento usó a Unfezant para atacar con un poderoso movimiento a Crawdaunt, mandándolo a volar hasta su entrenador, estrellándolos contra una pared y terminando la batalla con ambos desmayados—. Uf... Muchas gracias chicos, lo hicieron muy bien.

— ¿De verdad? Qué alegría... —Dijo Hana muy feliz—. ¿Oíste eso Dewott? Pudimos ayudar en algo.

—Kyouhei —Gray se acercó junto a Kyouhei—. Bien hecho, muchas gracias —Le ofreció su mano en señal de amistad.

— ¿Hm? Bah —Sin embargo Kyouhei rechazó por completo el saludo—. No creas que he cambiado de opinión.

—¿Eh? Pero de todos modos salvaste a una niña pequeña.

—Presta mejor atención, lo hice porque te vi desesperado ahí y me molestaba, nada más.

— ¿Y... tu miedo a los dragones?

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡A-A mí no me dan miedo! Solo fingí para ver si así me dejaban en paz, pero ni así lo hiciste.

— _*Anda... realmente es una sopa de mentiras este chico. No tiene ningún interés en llevarse bien con ninguno de nosotros*._

 _..._

Con todas estas y más batallas, los Pokédex Holder estaban tomando la ventaja rápidamente y poco a poco tal vez serían capaces de derrotar a cada enemigo. Cuando varios sintieron eso, gritaron "la retirada inicia ya"¿Era una frase código?

— ¡Retirada!

— ¡Retirada!

— ¡Retirada!

— ¡Retirada!

De todas partes, de pronto aquellos que en principio atacaron de la nada, ahora comenzaron a gritar "retirada" y de inmediato comenzaron a correr, o algunos a montar su Pokémon volador, escapando, dejando atrás a aquellos que fueron derrotados por los Pokédex Holder. Así es, cada Pokédex Holder estaba luchando y algunos lograron derrotar a algún enemigo, pero ahora estaban escapando.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Pero qué pasa ahora?! —Se preguntó Gray.

—Ay no... —Kyouhei miró a su alrededor cómo todos huían—. _*No me gusta... no sé dónde están Mei y mi madre... Hugh desapareció... y este conflicto se extenderá como por 10 capítulos más si no hago algo para detener a esta gente...*_

— ¡No hay momento de pensar niños! ¡No podemos dejar que escapen todos! —Gritó Cheren, y en seguida utilizó a Unfezant para evitar el paso de algunos enemigos.

—Oh... ¡Serperior! —Gray siguió el ejemplo y usó a Serperior para atrapar a algunos con Látigo Cepa.

— _*Tontos... de esta manera aunque todos los "Holder" ayuden, a lo más tendremos a 10 villanos esta noche*_ —Pensó Kyouhei—. ¿Uh? —Miró hacia un lado, en dirección a la salida.

— ¡N-No dejaré que nadie se vaya hasta que el inspector llegue! —Era Looker quien se puso en medio para evitar el paso de los enemigos.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué hace?! Piensa rápido... ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! —Desesperadamente sacó a Goomy de la PokéBall mientras corría hacia allí, que lanzó una Onda Tóxica al piso, haciendo que los enemigos tanto humanos y Pokémon resbalaran y así no pudieran llegar a embestir al hombre—. Uf... ¿Hm? —Suspiró aliviado, y en seguida miró a su hombro donde estaba Goomy con una gran sonrisa de emoción—. ¡N-No te me pongas así bola de gelatina! ¡Mis demás Pokémon solo hubieran podido hacer a un lado a dos o tres! ¡Necesitaba un ataque como tu Onda Tóxica, solo estabas de suerte!

— ¡¿K-Kyo?! —Looker se sorprendió al ver a Kyouhei—. No sabía que tenías un... ¿dragón?

— ¡No es mío! Y otra cosa, si no tienes Pokémon no hagas del idiota.

— ¡Eh! ¡Hay que impedir que la gente escape!

— ¡Mira la situación! ¡Es completamente imposible!

— ¡Ah! ¡Inspector!

— ¿Eh? —Observó hacia atrás.

—Looker, Kyouhei —Efectivamente Lack-two había entrado ya y había ido hacia ellos—. ¿Qué están haciendo parados? Hay que impedir que la mayor cantidad de gente posible escape.

—Oye, pero...

Era imposible, no había forma de lograr algo así. De los Holder más adultos hasta los jóvenes de ahora estaban en ese aprieto, pero entonces, cuando la puerta principal se abrió, entró alguien que llamó la atención de todos.

—Ya nadie... va a escapar —Era X, quien estaba parado enfrente completamente tranquilo, únicamente con sus dedos sobre la piedra activadora que estaba incrustada en su brazalete de la muñeca.

Cuando eso ocurrió, fue extraño. Los enemigos ya no se podían mover más, no podían irse sobre sus pokémon voladores, no podían huir...

Incluso Calme que estaba junto a Kotone lo habían visto, ese cambio repentino en la actitud de los enemigos.

— ¿Es... X...? —Se preguntó Kotone, es cierto que nunca había visto a X en una batalla.

—P-Papá... —Dijo Calme muy sorprendido.

¿Por qué no podían huir? ¿Qué sucedió? De pronto desde las sombras se mostró la respuesta. Una mirada macabra, con unos ojos rojizos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se mostró, espantando a algunos. Se trataba de... Gengar.

—Mega Gengar... —Calme revisó la Pokédex—. Habilidad... "Sombra Trampa".

— ¡Sombra Trampa! —Exclamó Kotone—. Claro, la habilidad de los Pokémon en su mayoría cambia al Megaevolucionar. Gengar adquirió "Sombra Trampa". Impide huir al enemigo de la batalla.

Muchos quedaron boquiabiertos por esa repentina aparición. Inclusive Kyouhei, quien no pudo decir ni una sola palabra.

—Looker —Habló Lack-two—. Pide refuerzos. Debemos arrestar a todos los sospechosos.

—Oh... ¡S-Sí señor! —Asintió Looker siguiendo la orden.

Luego de un buen rato, ya todo en el sitio estaba más tranquilo. La policía había llegado y gracias a ellos y la presencia de los Pokédex Holder, los culpables que no lograron escapar fueron arrestados. Aprovechando todo, Gray y Hana buscaron a los padres de la niña que habían salvado, hasta encontrarla.

—Vamos —Hana bajó a la pequeña.

—Oh... ¡Mamá! —La pequeña de inmediato corrió a los brazos de su madre, aún llorando.

— ¡Oh! —Su madre la abrazó entre las lágrimas, estaba completamente aliviada—. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

— ¡No hay de qué! —Contestó Gray con una sonrisa—. Je —Luego observó a Hana y ambos intercambiaron una amable sonrisa al haber terminado con ese pequeño asunto.

Mientras tanto, Lack-two se había desocupado luego de que todos los policías se marcharon al hacer los arrestos. Todo ello fue un enorme y duro trabajo que incluso les llevo más de una hora.

— ¡Oye! ¡Lack-two! —Kyouhei fue junto a él—. ¡Oye, oye, oye!

—Uf... —Lack-two suspiró, no porque le molestara Kyouhei, sino porque en verdad estaba cansado luego de todo lo sucedido—. ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Al final no encontraste a Hugh? Sigo sin verlo... ¡AH! ¡Y también perdí de vista a Mei! ¡No estaba con el payaso salvaje! ¡¿Le pasó algo?!

—Oye, oye. ¡Cálmate! Argh... Hugh se encontró con Mei afuera, ambos están bien.

—Ay... qué alivio... ¿Eh? ¡¿Se encontraron?! ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

—Si quieres ir a verlos, ve afuera. A propósito, ¿tienes un dragón?

— ¿Eh? —Ahí se dio cuenta, continuaba trayendo al alegre Goomy en su hombro—. ¡Ay! Me había olvidado de ti bola de baba... ¡Ah! —Inesperadamente el pequeño se le tiró a la cara otra vez, por lo que tuvo que despegárselo con fuerza nuevamente—. ¡Uf! Te dije que no hicieras eso —Muy molesto lo devolvió en la PokéBall—. Ahora sí, no debo volver a sacarlo...

—Hmm...

— ¡N-No es mío! ¡Solo lo cuido para que me dejen tranquilo! ¡Déjame en paz! —Dicho esto se marchó corriendo hacia la salida—. Maldita sea... Lack-two era quien no debía enterarse de esa baba que me dieron... diablos. Qué hombre más irritable... Oh —Finalmente llegó a la salida y notó que Mei pasó por allí—. ¡Mei...! Oh —Pero algo lo detuvo, y en lugar de salir se ocultó para ver. Mei estaba sentada en una banca, hablando con Hugh, y por alguna razón Kyouhei sintió una fría sensación que le hizo apartarse y solo observar.

—Lo siento... —Dijo Mei sumamente apenada, con la mirada muy baja—. Yo debí contarte que sospechaba el regreso del Team Plasma... incluso si no estaba segura. Pero te lo oculté incluso si Kyo ya me lo había afirmado. Y luego fui yo quien actuó de ofendida porque no querías que me metiera... soy una tonta hipócrita, ¿verdad?

—Oye, oye, no te trates así —Le dijo Hugh—. Mira, escucha. Si bien luché contra el Team Plasma cuando era niño... no me enorgullezco de muchas de mis acciones en aquella época. Una de ellas fue ignorar a tu tía. Yo creí que hacía bien, que debía proteger a mi hermana y hacerlo todo por ella... pero gracias a eso también me distancié y luego hice que se preocupara todo el tiempo, ni yo mismo me imagino cuánto tuvo que sufrir por eso. Ahora que me enteré de lo que pasa ahora, pensé en resolver el problema junto a Lack-two mientras que ni tú ni mi hermana se enteraran de que algo pasa, para que no sufran. Sin embargo ya no funcionó. Pero quiero que sepas que no significa que ya no lucharé, esto es algo que debo hacer.

—P-Pero yo... Yo puedo ayudarte, te juro que sí. Snf... —En ese momento no tuvo evitar comenzar a llorar—. Yo sé bien... que aprender a luchar fue para superar mi propia cobardía y poder defenderme de los demás... pero... snf... se supone que debería usar lo que sé para defender a los más débiles, ¿no? No quiero que te pase nada... yo me quedaría sola... yo por eso quiero aunque sea ayudar. Si no te sirve mi habilidad actual entrenaré mucho más... te lo juro.

—Eh... O-Ok... pero no llores —Tendrá una actitud fuerte, pero le pone algo nervioso ver a alguien que quiere llorar así—. Hmm... no hay opción, ¿verdad? Después de todo ya te enteraste. Pero si en algún momento es muy peligroso y yo te digo que te retires, lo harás, ¿queda claro?

—Ah... uh... ¡Sí! ¡Waaahhh! —De pronto lloró más fuerte y no pudo evitar el abrazarlo.

—O-Oye... Mei...

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Papá! ¡Te quiero, en serio te quiero mucho!

—S-Sí... ya lo sé... es el colmo —Sonrió ligeramente.

Kyouehi observó toda la escena en silencio, pero no con orgullo ni alivio, ni nada de eso... sino con tristeza, pura tristeza. Perdió el humor con el que venía, hasta no pudo seguir observando más y dio media vuelta para devolverse con esa mirada que marcaba una gran tristeza, se sentía complemente mal.

—Ah, Kyouhei... —En el camino se encontró con Lack-two—. ¿Los encontraste?

—Oh... Hmm... —El ver a Lack-two solo hizo que aquella gran tristeza que sintió se mezclara con una gran ira. Bajó la mirada y apretó su puño, entonces siguió su camino y evitó a Lack-two sin siquiera hablarle.

—Pero... ¿Qué le pasó ahora? Hmm... —Pero después de todo, tuvo que seguir a Kyouhei, la idea era volver con los demás.

Dentro del recinto, ya que no quedaban personas normales. Solo Pokédex Holder y los amigos que los habían acompañado, a excepción de Hugh por supuesto. Lack-two y Kyouhei entraron para reunirse con los demás.

—Lo siento Haru... —Amethyst se estaba disculpando muy apenado con Haruka—. Pensé que era mejor separarse para ayudar a las personas, ¿no te pasó nada?

—Está bien, está bien —Contestó Haruka—. Pude defenderme bien, así que tu decisión fue la correcta.

—Es el colmo... —Por otro lado, Yuuki estaba limpiando sus ojos con agua de un recipiente, pudiendo abrirlos un poco mejor—. ¡Estoy tan furioso! Ah, el policía —Al ver entrar a Lack-two fue por él—. Hey, hey... Entre los arrestados, ¿no había un sujeto pelirrojo?

— ¿Hm? Kyouhei —Lack-two le habló a Kyouhei, él sabe muy bien que la memoria de Kyouhei es muy superior, pudiendo memorizar algo que leyó una sola vez, aunque a veces prefiere ignorar ciertas cosas, como una memoria selectiva.

—Ah... no, no había ninguno —Contestó Kyouhei.

— ¡Ah! Entonces ese bastardo fue uno de los que escapó, si será... —Yuuki apretó el puño bastante furioso.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Escuchen! —De pronto Y alzó la voz—. X descubrió algo bueno, ¿verdad?

—Más o menos —Dijo X—. La verdad...

En ese momento X les habló sobre la mujer que encontró, cómo la identificó, que pertenecía al Team Flare, que los demás miembros pertenecieron a otros equipos, los detalles de cómo formaron tal equipo, el nombre de "Team Return", que ella se le escapó... sobre todo.

— ¡Entiendo! —Exclamó Kotone—. ¡Por eso Calme y yo vimos a uno que era del Team Rocket! Aunque bueno, ese ya fue arrestado el día de hoy.

—Haruka y yo enfrentamos a uno del Team Magma —Dijo Yuuki.

—Entonces es posible que al que nosotros enfrentamos no haya sido del Team Plasma como creía —Dijo Gray.

—...Claro... tiene más sentido —Dijo Lack-two con su mano en el mentón—. Comienzo a entender los movimientos de los villanos. Quiero que presten atención. Hace más de un año, que la policía internacional detectó diferentes movimientos en diferentes regiones, para lo cual enviamos a algunos miembros a investigar. Esto fue en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos y... Unova. En las primeras que mencioné no era tan grave y no había rastro de gran peligro, se movían poco... pero entiendo por qué ahora. Aquí en Unova, lamentablemente envié a la persona equivocada para investigar, y dejó que estos villanos se movieran sin problema.

—Ugh... —Kyouhei lo miró feo, ese fue una ofensa bastante directa.

—Es por eso que terminaron por reunirse aquí, donde todo fue más fácil. Pero hay más que me hace creer que todo esto está involucrado. Las Ciudades que tuvieron que ser investigadas... fueron Pueblo Paleta y Ciudad Verde de Kanto. Pueblo Primavera de Johto. Villa Raíz y el Frente de Batalla en Hoenn. Pueblo Hojaverde y Pueblo Arena en Sinnoh. Pueblo Arcilla y Ciudad Engobe en Unova. Y por último, Pueblo Boceto y Ciudad Luminalia en Kalos.

— ¡Pero si todos esos son los hogares de los Pokédex Holder! —Gritó Orange muy sorprendida.

—Significa que en definitiva esto es un atentado contra los Pokédex Holder —Dijo Gin, analizando.

—No solo eso —Dijo X—. Hay una razón por la que estuvieran en Ciudad Luminalia, una donde no viven Pokédex Holder. De hecho, es ahí donde viven nuestros tres mejores amigos, quienes también lucharon contra el Team Flare.

—Oh —Al escuchar eso, Calme sintió pánico, recordó lo que había pasado en su región antes de venir a Unova, de aquella batalla que había tenido.

—Eso es cierto —Dijo Lack-two—. Para mí fue extraño, cuando luchamos contra "Charlotte" una antigua miembro del Team Plasma, ella reconoció haber investigado sobre Hugh y sobre mí. Me pareció extraño, ¿por qué Hugh? Ahora lo entiendo. Es la misma razón por la que les importó saber sobre sus amigos también. Además de eso, Holder de Hoenn, el de cabello verde se llama Wally, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? Ah... sí —Asintió Wally.

—Me imagino que nunca luchaste directamente ni contra el Team Magma ni Aqua, ¿me equivoco?

—Hm... pues no.

—Es por eso. Hugh sí luchó directamente contra el Team Plasma. Obviamente, los Pokédex Holder son su objetivo principal, después de todo son ellos los que acabaron con los objetivos de aquellos equipos, pero también tienen en cuenta a sus amigos y posiblemente a otras personas que lucharon para acabar a los equipos enemigos.

— ¡Esto es malo X! —Le dijo Y—. Debemos llamar a Trevor y a los demás. ¡Deberían venir aquí también! Sus hijos también me preocupan.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Al escuchar eso, Calme se puso aún más nervioso.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó X.

— ¡Ah...! No... ¡Nada!

—Oye, tengo una preguntita —Dijo Gin—. ¿No fuiste tú el mal policía que dejó que los canallas hicieran lo que quisieran por ahí, verdad? —Preguntó refiriéndose a Kyouhei.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Es eso verdad?! —Yuuki se enfadó al oír eso—. ¡Mira que te he tenido paciencia!

— ¿Eh? Oigan, oigan, no se la tomen conmigo —Contestó Kyouhei, nuevamente usando un tono presumido, como si no le importara—. Bueno, sí. ¿Y qué? Yo dejé que se pasearan en la ciudad porque no me importaba. ¿Qué? ¿Creen que todos deberían ser buenos samaritanos como ustedes? Hay gente que solo quiere vivir su vida, así que no me metan...

— ¡¿De verdad lo hiciste?! —Fue interrumpido, porque alguien que llegó había dado un gran grito, llamando la atención.

—Oh... —Kyouhei se quedó helado al ver quién lo había oído. Hugh había aparecido, solo, con una expresión de gran furia, lo que puso helado a Kyouhei en un segundo, comenzando a temblar un poco de los nervios—. H-Hugh... Hey, lo estaba buscando, ¿está bien? —Sonrió tontamente para aliviar la situación.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto como lo hace Lack-two! ¡¿Tú sabiendo que habían miembros del Team Plasma, los dejaste hacer lo que quieran por la ciudad?!

—Eh... Yo... no... ¡E-Ese es el trabajo de Lack-two, no el mío!

—Yo no te estoy hablando de trabajo... ¿cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta? ¡El Team Plasma robaba Pokémon! ¡¿No lo sabías?! ¡Le hacían daño a las personas, y tú sabiendo eso los dejaste ir! ¡Personas inocentes pudieron sufrir por eso!

Fue muy incómodo todo eso, todos los demás guardaron silencio, algunos sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba.

—P-Pero... —Kyouhei estaba temblando, trató de sonreír aún nervioso—. Y-Yo... ahora estoy ayudando, ¿no? Porque... porque ellos trataron de hacerle daño a Mei, ¿lo sabía? Yo... voy a protegerla. N-No tenemos tiempo de preocuparnos de las otras personas, y si le robaron el Pokémon a alguien, ¿qué importa? Entre nosotros...

—Kyouhei... —Al oír lo que dijo, Whi-two reaccionó y trató de detener a Kyouhei antes de seguir hablando.

—...Es todo... no quiero oír nada más de ti —Sin embargo Hugh no le gritó, solo dio media vuelta para marcharse—. Luego tomaré cuentas contigo, Lack-two, ahora no estoy de humor.

—Uf... —Al oír aquello, Lack-two suspiró fuerte, sabiendo lo que vendría, pero solo decidió ignorar todo y continuar viendo los asuntos del caso, revisando su tableta.

—E-Eh... ¡Espere! Hugh... —Kyouhei corrió hacia él—. Oiga... es que... —Trató de tomarlo del brazo para que no siga caminando, pero de inmediato Hugh lo hizo a un lado.

— ¡Basta Kyouhei! —Hugh le alzó la voz una ve más—. He aguantado mucho de ti, ¿lo sabías? ¿Que quieres proteger a Mei? ¡Pff! No necesito que un egoísta como tú se preocupe por ella. Sigue haciendo lo que quieras, pero no me vuelvas a dirigir una sola palabra —Dicho esto continuó su camino para marcharse.

— ¿Qué...? —Él recordó lo que le había dicho Gray hace un rato... "siendo así hasta tus cuatro personas importantes te terminarán dejando solo"—. Ugh... ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Lo único bueno de usted es que era el padre de Mei de todos modos! ¡¿Qué otra razón tendría para simpatizar con una persona tan molesta como usted?! —Le gritó, pero Hugh solo lo ignoró y siguió su camino hasta marcharse.

Luego de eso, hubo varios segundos de silencio, nadie supo qué decir.

—Ejém... incómodo... —Comentó Kotone, decidió ser la primera en hablar—. Mira eso, ahora pelos de punta me cae bien.

—Uy... por favor Kotone —Orange le regañó.

— ¿Qué? Dime que no lo merecía.

— ¡Pero no digas eso en voz alta, ten consideración!

—Pero...

—Hmm... —Gray se le acercó a Kyouhei, quien seguía parado ahí sin moverse—. ¿Sabes? Vamos a alcanzarlo para que hablen mejor las cosas... Kyouhei... —Lo tomó del hombro.

— ¡Ya déjame! —Kyouhei le golpeó la mano—. ¡No creas que esto es una lección para mí! ¡No lo es! ¡Ni por un minuto pensé que tú tuviste la razón!

—Bueno, pero...

—Me voy a casa, ya estoy harto de toda esta gente —Dio camino para marcharse también.

—Kyouhei... —Lo llamó, pero solo pudo ver cómo se marchaba.

—Ay no... —Whi-two fue para seguirlo—. Lack-two vamos.

—Un segundo —Respondió Lack-two, él solo estaba revisando los detalles del caso en su tableta, habiendo ignorado toda aquella discusión.

—Oh... comprendo, esto no te importa —Le dijo bajando la mirada y solo yéndose de ahí también.

— ¿Eh? —Fue ahí que Lack-two sí notó esa reacción, bajando la tableta y observando cómo Whi-two se marchaba algo sorprendido.

—Juju... alguien dormirá en el sofá esta noche —Comentó Gold en voz baja con una leve sonrisa de burla, para romper el silencio incómodo.

—Compórtate —Le regañó Crystal con un golpe en el brazo.

—Auch.

Mientras tanto, afuera estaba Mei junto a su tía y Leo sentados, esperando. Hasta que finalmente Hugh salió y se pudieron levantar.

—Ah —Mei se alegró—. ¿Hablaste lo que necesitabas?

—Luego lo haré, ahora mejor vamos a casa —Contestó Hugh, de manera algo cortante.

—Oh... está bien.

— ¿Pero sabes? No pudimos comer nada durante la fiesta... ¿Nos llevas a comer? —Pero la hermana de Hugh se le sujetó a él de forma muy tierna del brazo haciendo su petición.

— ¡Sí, sí! Yo también tengo hambre —Mei siguió el ejemplo y se le sujetó del otro.

—Es muy tarde, ¿cómo esperan que las lleve a comer? —Respondió Hugh ante esa petición.

—Habrá puestos de comida abiertos~ Tú sabes dónde hay, ¿verdad?

—Anda~. Tú también vendrás, ¿cierto Leo? —Le preguntó la hermana de Hugh a Leo.

— ¿Eh? Ah... eh... —Eso puso nervioso a Leo, no sabía qué responder exactamente entre sus ganas de aceptar o su temor a que Hugh se negara.

—Uf... de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pasaremos por alguno —Finalmente Hugh tuvo que aceptar ante la petición de ambas.

— ¡Sí~! —Ambas celebraron alegres e hicieron una mirada cómplice.

Con dicho y hecho, los 4 comenzaron a caminar para irse, incluso si las dos chicas no se soltaban para caminar de esa manera incómoda.

— ¿Eh? —Pero entonces Mei miró hacia atrás, que otra persona había salido del recinto también—. ¡Ah! ¡Kyo! —Eso le hizo soltarse de Hugh e ir hasta Kyouhei, haciendo que los demás se detengan para esperarla—. ¡Oye!

—Oh... —Kyouhei solo la miró, pero de inmediato bajó la mirada quedándose ahí parado con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

—Oye, ahora nosotros iremos a un puesto de comida. ¿Quieres ir? Apuesto que tampoco pudiste comer nada en la fiesta. Pues...

—No quiero —Contestó Kyouhei de manera fría y cortante—. Odio esa comida grasosa.

—Eh... —Eso la tomó por sorpresa, lo que le dio una gran pena.

—...Oye, Mei —Hugh no quiso esperarla más y la llamó.

—Ah. E-Entiendo... nos vemos en la escuela entonces —Ella se despidió de forma algo nerviosa y corrió para nuevamente sujetarse de Hugh y seguir caminando, aunque no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás mientras se marchaba.

—Ah... ah... —Entonces, finalmente Whi-two salió también, algo agitada por haber corrido—. Kyouhei... oh —Observó a lo lejos que Hugh y los demás se marchaban, mientras que Kyouhei solo se quedó callado y miraba hacia abajo sin siquiera prestarle atención a Whi-two—. Oh... lo siento mucho... —No quiso hacer más, y solo abrazó a su hijo de manera protectora, mientras temblaba un poco por la tristeza de sentía.

— ¿Eh? —Mei observó atentamente aquello. A la madre de Kyouhei abrazándolo de esa manera tan tierna. Al verlo, por alguna razón sintió una enorme tristeza que la hundía, por lo que finalmente decidió mirar hacia al frente para no ver más, no lo soportó, con una mirada que marcaba aquella tristeza.

Finalmente... cerca de la salida, Lack-two estaba allí parado observando. Efectivamente había ido tras Whi-two, pero al acercarse afuera solo se quedó observando cómo ella abrazaba a su hijo con gran tristeza. Él no quiso interponerse y solo le limitó mirar.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Espacio de enemigos! ¿Quiénes son los enemigos que amenazan a los Pokédex Holder hasta ahora?  
**

 **Charlotte :**

 **Es una bella y provocativa mujer que ha sido un dolor de cabeza para nuestros héroes de la región Unova. Ha combatido contra Kyouhei, Lack-two y Hugh y sin embargo ninguno ha podido atraparla. Ella declara que perteneció al Team Plasma y Neo Team Plasma, pero que cuando Lack-two y compañía lograron acabar con su equipo, les ha guardado un gran rencor. Ella lidera por parte de los ex miembros del Neo Team Plasma. En su poder, tiene al poderoso Thundurus, al ser uno de los miembros elegidos para manejar a los tres genios. Ahora, como miembro del Team Return, planea vengar a su amado Team Plasma de una vez por todas.**

 **Equipo anterior: Team Plasma.**

 **Objetivos principales: Lack-two, Whi-two y Hugh.**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Muk, Tanggrowth, Kecleon, Gurdurr, Thundurus.**

 **Belle:**

 **Mujer que perteneció al Team Flare. Es de apariencia hermosa y tiene una personalidad algo pretenciosa. Es quien lidera por parte de los ex miembros del Team Flare. Fue a la fiesta para recibir a Landorus, siendo ella uno de los tres elegidos para manejar a los tres genios. X logró descubrir su identidad, pero tuvo que dejarla ir para terminar con los problemas en la fiesta, por lo que actualmente está libre al igual que Charlotte. Quiere venganza hacia aquellos que detuvieron los planes de su amado Team Flare.**

 **Equipo anterior: Team Flare.**

 **Objetivos principales: X, Y. ¿Trevor, Shauna y Tierno?**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Landorus.**

 **Feuer:**

 **Fue parte de los miembros del Team Return que atacaron en la fiesta. Perteneció al Team Magma y actualmente lidera a los ex miembros de dicho equipo. Durante su época en el Team Magma, tuvo una gran admiración hacia las tres sombras de fuego, por lo que decidió que, en su honor, reviviría los trucos, convirtiéndose en aquellos tres miembros en uno, ¿realmente ha logrado perfeccionar cada truco? Ha combatido con Yuuki y Haruka, pero su verdadero objetivo es aquel que "superó a las tres sombras de fuego", Ruby, pues cree que derrotándolo demostrará finalmente haber superado a aquellos miembros.**

 **Equipo anterior: Team Magma.**

 **Objetivos principales: Ruby.**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Ninetales, Torkoal, Slugma.**

 **Arthur:**

 **Enfrentó a Kotone y Calme, pero terminó siendo derrotado. Todo lo que se sabe de él es que perteneció al Team Rocket, sin embargo ha sido arrestado por la policía internacional y ya no es una amenaza. ¿Quién lidera a los ex miembros del Team Rocket entonces?**

 **Equipo anterior: Team Rocket.**

 **Objetivos principales: Desconocido.**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Tanggrowth.**

 **Miembro desconocido (?):**

 **Usó a una niña de rehén para obtener ventaja de forma nefasta. Enfrentó a Cheren, Gray, Kyouhei, Bianca y Hana pero salió derrotado y ha sido arrestado por la Policía Internacional, así que no presentará mayor amenaza. Se desconoce a qué equipo perteneció anteriormente.**

 **Equipo anterior: Desconocido.**

 **Objetivos principales: Desconocido.**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Duddrigon, Crawdaunt.**

 **Miembro desconocido de Kalos (?):**

 **Calme enfrentó a este hombre en Kalos antes de viajar a Unova. Por lo que se ve, es muy poderoso e inteligente, así que es probable que él lidere a los miembros de su ex equipo. ¿A qué equipo perteneció? ¿Quiénes son sus objetivos para derrotar?**

 **Equipo anterior: Desconocido.**

 **Objetivos principales: Desconocido.**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Crobat.**

 _ **¡Aún no se ha visto nada del Team Return! ¿A qué otros miembros nos tocará por descubrir? ¿Lograrán cumplir su venganza hacia los Pokédex Holder?**_

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 17 en el otro mes! :D**

 **Noticias: Debido a un pequeño atraso, este 1 de Octubre no habrá capítulo, por lo que el siguiente saldrá el 15 de Octubre. Sí, el hiatus de Pokéspe me inspiró (?) Pero a cambio, este capítulo tiene más de 12 mil palabras, es el más largo que he escrito (por eso tanto contenido) y será una forma de recompensar la falta de capítulo (Piensen que este son 2 capítulos en 1). ¡Gracias por su comprensión! Espero seguir leyendo sus lindos comentarios. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Próximo capítulo: Los sentimientos de Mei.**


	18. 17-Los sentimientos de Mei

**Capítulo 17: Los sentimientos de Mei.**

"El día sábado, durante la fiesta premiere de la nueva serie producida por la agencia BW, unas extrañas personas comenzaron a atacar a otras y como resultado hubieron algunos heridos. ¿Pero qué...?

"Los Pokédex Holder estuvieron involucrados... ¿Acaso involucraron a gente inocente a una más de sus luchas?"

"La agencia BW sufre grandes pérdidas debido a la negligencia ocurrida durante la fiesta premiere de una de sus series"

"No es coincidencia que la presidenta de dicha compañía sea parte de los Pokédex Holder. Tal vez en verdad..."

Ese tipo de cosas comenzaron a salir en los noticiarios luego del incidente del día sábado. Claramente trajo muchos problemas, sumando de que a parte de los Dex Holder y algunos involucrados, nadie sabe lo que está ocurriendo, por lo que aquel accidente solo dejó en duda a muchas personas.

En esa noche, los Holder nada más tuvieron una leve conversación luego del incidente, pero debido a unas interrupciones algo personales no se habló más del asunto y algunos se marcharon a casa. Nada más ha pasado desde entonces.

Hoy es Lunes, lo que significaba que se debía seguir la rutina de siempre. Era día de escuela, por lo que los alumnos de la famosa escuela de entrenadores se levantaron como siempre para asistir a sus clases. En el aula de la clase E estaban casi todos sus alumnos, entre ellos Mei. Los chicos, antes del inicio de la jornada, se la pasaban comentando sobre aquello que sucedió el sábado. Aunque Mei, por su parte, estaba preocupada por otra cosa, mirando hacia adelante, el pupitre vacío frente a ella, sumamente preocupada.

— _*Kyo... ¿No vendrás a la escuela? Tú nunca habías faltado antes*_ —Se preguntó dentro de sus pensamientos—. _*El sábado... se comportó muy extraño, nunca pude comprobar si no estaba enojado conmigo. Además... cuando lo vi por última vez tenía una mirada triste, ¿le habrá pasado algo malo? Después de todo hubo un terrible ataque, me siento muy mal por no haber sido de ayuda*._

Entonces la jornada comenzó. En ese momento los alumnos se pusieron de pie al ver que entraría el profesor, sin embargo no se trataba de Cheren, sino de otro profesor, algo que dejó perplejos a todos los jóvenes.

—Ejém... buenos días alumnos —Saludó el profesor—. Lamentablemente el profesor Cheren avisó que se ausentará hoy, por lo tanto otros profesores lo reemplazarán en algunas clases. En este momento tendrán una jornada libre, por lo que aprovechen esta oportunidad para estudiar sobre los temas de su siguiente examen.

Al escuchar eso, los alumnos comenzaron a parlotear disimuladamente entre ellos, después de todo era una sorpresa que Cheren se ausentara, aquello nunca había pasado en todo el tiempo que él ha sido su profesor.

— _*¿Habrá sido por lo del sábado?*_ —Pensó Mei de inmediato—. _*Sé que el profesor Cheren estuvo ahí. Hmm... deben estar pasando un mal rato. ¿Seré egoísta? Yo viniendo a la escuela como si nada después de lo que ha pasado...*_ —Nuevamente observó hacia el pupitre vacío del frente—. _*Kyo... ¿Tú realmente no vas a venir?*_

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kyouhei, Whi-two se había levantado hace apenas unos momentos. Se vistió y caminó por los pasillos en dirección a las escaleras, fue ahí que pasó a un lado de la habitación de Kyouhei y escuchó un ruido extraño.

— ¿Qué? —Ella se asomó por la puerta, encontrando la habitación oscura con las cortinas cerradas, nada más iluminada por la luz de la televisión. El ruido provenía de un juego de peleas que estaba jugando Kyouhei en su consola, quien estaba sentado en la cama con una manta encima cubriéndolo desde la cabeza—. ¿K-Kyo...?

—Qué hay... —Contestó Kyouhei sin quitarle un momento la mirada a la TV, estaba muy concentrado en su juego usando una Gardevoir para combatir un Charizard... ¡Era un juego de lucha con Pokémon!

— ¿Q-Qué haces...?

—Juego Pokkén...

— ¿No fuiste a la escuela?

—Creo que es muy obvio que no —Continuaba mirando hacia la pantalla, realmente no le quitaba la atención aunque contestaba sin problema.

—Bueno... ¿No planeas ir?

—Nop. Esto es más importante.

—Mei va estar ahí... ¿No vas a ir para verla?

—Hmm... nop.

—Ehm... ayer estuviste todo el día encerrado jugando también. ¿No te gustaría salir un poco?

—Estoy jugando. No puedo sacarlo ahora.

—Podrías dejarlo en pausa...

—Es Online.

—Entonces cuando acabes esta pelea...

—No quiero, no tengo nada que hacer afuera.

—Ah... Comprendo —Se quedó en silencio unos momentos—. Kyo... Voy a salir un rato, ¿sí?

—Bien.

Por otra parte, en casa de Hugh, las cosas estaban más tranquilas. Debido a lo lejos que vivía Leo de Ciudad Engobe y a su plan de asistir el día sábado a aquella fiesta, se estaba quedando unos días en dicha ciudad, y ahora aprovechó el momento de ir de visita. La hermana de Hugh también estaba allí junto a su hermano claro, aprovechando el rato para conversar entre los tres.

—Me alegro tenerte aquí, Leo. Hace un tiempo que ustedes dos no se veían, ¿verdad? —Dijo la hermanita de Hugh con una amable sonrisa.

—Jaja, creo que no —Contestó Leo con un leve sonrojo.

—Oh, el agua ya hirvió parece. Traeré café, esperen un momento —Se levantó en dirección a la cocina, dejando a Leo con Hugh en el sofá de enfrente.

—Hmm... Hugh... ¿Han estado las cosas bien? —Preguntó un tanto preocupado.

— ¿Eh? —Hugh se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Has estado bien con Mei, ¿cierto?

—Con Mei ya hablamos lo que debíamos hablar, no deberías preocuparte tanto.

—Y... ¿Sobre lo del Team Plasma...? Estoy seguro de que tu hermana ha de estar muy preocupada... lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Hmm... —Bajó la mirada unos momentos—. Sin embargo no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso... más que esperar que pasen las cosas. Tú no te has ido de Ciudad Engobe desde que ocurrió el incidente... ¿estabas preocupado y no pudiste irte?

—Oh... es que...

—Te lo agradezco.

— ¿Eh?

—Si algo pasara de pronto... no quisiera dejarla sola y serías la primer persona a la que acudiría para protegerla mientras voy a pelear.

—Hugh...

—Pero por cierto, ¿por qué la invitaste a ella a esa fiesta tan elegante sin decirme nada, eh? —De pronto lo observó de manera juzgante.

— ¡Ah! Es... —Eso lo puso completamente nervioso, sudaba y se sonrojó por completo.

— ¿Es...?

—Es...

Justo ahí, para fortuna de Leo, sonó el timbre, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

—Hm... —Hugh tuvo que levantarse para ir a abrir.

—Uf... —Leo no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, esto contaría como un "salvado por la campana".

Hugh fue hasta la puerta de entrada para abrirla, al hacerlo quedó completamente sorprendido, no se esperaba quién era.

— ¿Eh...? ¿Whi... two...?

—Buenos días —Le saludó Whi-two cordialmente.

Entonces Hugh decidió cerrar la puerta para poder conversar afuera de manera más privada, al sospechar que Whi-two querría hablar de algo importante.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Hmm... necesitaba hablarte de algo urgente... sobre Kyouhei.

— ¿Ah?

—Sé que lo que hizo no estuvo bien, pero... tal vez fuiste un poco duro con él.

—Pff... bueno, ¿de eso querías hablarme? Ok, tal vez sí fui muy duro, lo reconozco, pero sinceramente ese chico me sacó de mis casillas esta vez, además de que no me encontraba de buen humor de por sí. ¿Lo has castigado si quiera? Lo que hizo...

—Yo sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal. Que fue egoísta y dijo cosas horribles. Por eso también me disculpo si dijo algo que te hirió —Se reverenció ligeramente en señal de disculpa.

—...Por favor, no hagas eso Whi-two... ya no quiero recibir tus disculpas de cosas que no te corresponden. A-Además... solo es un chiquillo, lo que diga no me importa mucho la verdad, no te preocupes. ¿Eso es todo?

—No... Hugh... ¿Podrías... hablar con Kyo?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué...?

—Él faltó hoy a la escuela. Y desde ayer ni siquiera ha salido de su habitación, ni presta atención a lo que le digo... digamos que ha vuelto a lo de siempre...

—Sí, pero ese no es mi problema. Mejor habla con Lack-two, es él quien debería regañarlo de vez en cuando.

—Entiendo bien que Lack-two tiene muchos problemas con Kyo, pero... ni yo ni Lack-two podemos ayudar a Kyo ahora, solo tú. Él necesita que hables con él.

— ¿Por qué yo? Oye, si tanto le afectó lo que le dije, bien, dile que lo siento, ¿sí?

—Escucha Hugh... yo no quiero que pienses que es una mala persona. Él ha sufrido tanto...

—Eso yo lo sé muy bien, Whi-two... pero es que tampoco le da el derecho a hacer lo que quiere, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé, lo entiendo... pero... sumando a todo eso, siente un enorme rencor a Lack-two porque cree que a él no le importa, siente que no tiene un padre. Por ello, al tratar de llevarle la contraria en todo a Lack-two ha cometido los peores errores de su vida. Se convenció de que ayudar a la gente significa ser como un policía, por lo que trata de evitarlo a toda costa, esa es su idea de una mala acción. Ahora que conoció a los Pokédex Holder, no quería ni congeniar con ellos solo pensando que es otra forma de evitar ser lo mismo que Lack-two... lo mismo pasó en la fiesta, dijo cosas horribles pensando en caerle mal a todos, pero lo que menos quería era que tú oyeras eso, eso lo destrozó. Él... debido a su falta de un padre, se encariñó mucho con Looker de la policía, quien jugaba con él de pequeño, en busca de alguna figura paterna, sin embargo Looker es miembro de la policía y Kyo trataba de evitar estar con él también, faltando a sus entrenamientos. Por mucho que lo adore y aprecie, nunca pudo darle el respeto que se le da a un padre, al final todo estaba relacionado con Lack-two.

—...Ha sido duro para ti, ¿verdad?

—En parte es mi culpa. Nunca supe qué hacer para mejorar su relación. Ahora Lack-two y Kyouhei se tratan como completos extraños que comparten un mismo techo y las únicas veces que hablan es para gritarse. No sé cómo solucionar esto... hace tantos años que fue aquel caso... aquel al que Lack-two le tuvo que dedicar tanto tiempo que perdió mucho de la infancia de Kyo... aquel que le provocó tanto daño a Kyo al punto de temer a los dragones... aquel que hizo hasta tú tuvieras que ausentarte tantas semanas de casa... ni imagino lo mucho que te pudo haber perjudicado o los problemas que pudiste tener con la pequeña Mei por culpa de ello —Mientras hablaba comenzaba a temblar, casi pareciera que iba a llorar.

—Hey, hey, hey... eso fue decisión mía, ¿está bien? No sucedió nada grave y era necesario. Yo sé... que Kyouhei fue el más afectado por aquel caso... y no creo que él sea una mala persona, solo que ahora mismo está en la dirección equivocada debido a ese rencor que siente por su padre, supongo, no lo sé. Pero sigo sin entender qué tengo que ver yo.

—Hugh... no tienes idea de cuánto lo lastimó que te enojaras con él.

— ¿Eh? Sin embargo él parece querer acercarse a mí por Mei, ¿no? Dile que no le dije nada a Mei sobre que no se le acerque o cosas así y verás que se pondrá mejor, eso es todo.

— ¡No! Por favor... no creas así de él. Él te quiere mucho, Hugh. Kyo no tenía idea de lo que en verdad significaba la figura de un padre hasta que te conoció. Me alegré mucho ver que gracias a Mei él comenzó a expresar más sus sentimientos e interesarse en la vida real, disfrutando de otras cosas que no sean los videojuegos, pero tú le has ayudado mucho también. Te necesita... por favor, no te apartes de su vida... por favor... —Se lo pidió con una mirada muy melancólica.

—Hmm... uf... Ok... —Asintió y entonces se puso en marcha—. Vamos enseguida, ¿sí?

—Sí... muchas gracias —Sonrió casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Así que ambos se dirigieron juntos hasta el hogar de Whi-two. Pero cuando llegaron a la entrada...

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Whi-two! ¡Justo a tiempo! —Yuuko, Mayu y Yuki estaban justo allí esperándola.

— ¿C-Chicas? —Whi-two no se esperaba eso, lo que la puso nerviosa.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegas! —Le dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa—. ¿Eh? Oye, pero...

— ¿Por qué estás con Hugh? —Le preguntó Mayu en voz baja como si de verdad Hugh no escuchara.

—Bueno... —Whi-two no supo qué responder, esperó nerviosa la reacción de Hugh.

—Hm —En eso Hugh dio media vuelta para irse.

— ¡Ah! —Whi-two algo asustada lo sujetó del brazo para evitar que se fuese—. ¡P-Por favor Hugh! ¡Dijiste que hablarías con él!

—Puedo volver después. Llámame cuando tus amigas se hayan ido.

— ¡No, por favor! ¡Ya estás aquí!

—Whi-two, sinceramente no estoy de humor como para quedarme en un sitio donde sé que hablarán mal de mí todo el tiempo, después vuelvo o se van ellas ahora.

—No te pongas así, por favor...

— ¡Oye, oye, oye! —Yuki muy indignada se paró frente a Hugh con las manos en la cintura de manera severa—. ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡No sé lo que pasa, pero Whi-two te está pidiendo un favor y no permitiré que la trates así! ¡¿Te queda claro?! ¡Sé hombre por una vez en tu vida!

—P-Pero Yuki...

—Hmm... —Hugh la miró de forma intimidante unos momentos, pero luego dio media vuelta volviendo en dirección a la casa—. Bah, solo vamos y terminemos con esto, Whi-two.

—Ah... S-Sí...

Los 5 entraron a la casa, sin embargo Whi-two le pidió a sus tres amigas si podían esperarla en la terraza mientras ella subía junto a Hugh para terminar con un asunto. Al ser ella, sus amigas aceptaron. Así que ella subió junto a Hugh y se dirigieron a la habitación de Kyouhei, algo que dejó entre un tanto incómodo y sorprendido a Hugh por ese ambiente tan tétrico de un cuarto oscuro con Kyouhei usando el control de la consola casi maldecido sin quitarle los ojos a la pantalla un segundo.

—Bueno... ¿Qué opinas? —Le dijo Whi-two con una sonrisa incómoda y forzada.

—Esto es muy tétrico... lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Fue lo primero que comentó Hugh.

—Sí... tienes razón —Agachó la mirada de forma apenada al aceptar ese comentario—. Eh... ¿Kyo...? Oye... Hugh está aquí. ¿Por qué no apagas el juego y hablan un poco?

—No sé por qué lo trajiste, no tengo nada que hablar con él —Respondió Kyouhei, de nuevo sin quitarle los ojos a la pantalla.

—Vamos Kyo... solo apaga eso.

—Estoy jugando online, no puedo apagarlo ahora.

—Oye...

— ¡Ah, ya me harté! —Finalmente Hugh no aguantó más y alzó la voz—. ¡Escúchame enano malcriado, cuando tu madre te habla la miras a los ojos! ¡Y agradece que yo no soy tu padre porque te quitaría esos jueguitos por un año entero por esa actitud tuya! ¡Ahora apaga ese inútil aparato! Te voy a contar hasta 3 para que lo apagues, desenchufes y abras esas malditas cortinas... ¡Uno...!

—Sí, claro... —Dijo Kyouhei de forma irónica—. Usted no es nadie para...

— ¡Dos...!

— ¡Ah! —Inmediatamente se levantó de la cama muy agitado, casi cayéndose por aquello, se apresuró en desenchufar la tv, apagar la consola y en abrir las cortinas—. Uf... uf... ¡Ya! ¿Feliz?

—Hmm... Ay... ven, te invito a comer algo —Salió de la habitación para ponerse en marcha.

—Eh...

— ¡Y no me hagas esperarte!

— ¡S-Sí! —Se colocó su visera, sus zapatillas y tomó su bolso para salir muy apresurado.

—Oh... uf... —Whi-two suspiró muy aliviada—. Suerte Kyo...

Mientras tanto, en la escuela de entrenadores, debido a que faltó su profesor, el grupo E estaba teniendo una clase de estudio libre, así que en ese momento estaban todos estudiando un poco, la mayoría juntando sus asientos para estudiar entre muchos.

—Hmm... —Mei leía un libro pero no se le veía muy concentrada, mirando hacia el frente una y otra vez—. Uf... vaya, definitivamente no vino...

—Hey —De pronto, uno de los chicos de la clase, se sentó en aquella silla vacía frente a Mei, mirando hacia ella, apoyando los codos sobre su pupitre—. ¿Qué hay?

— ¿Eh? Esto... veamos... ¿Yukio?

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿No recuerdas bien el nombre de tus compañeros de clase?

—Hmm... —Se echó ligeramente para atrás—. Ehm... ese lugar...

— ¿Qué? No me digas que estabas esperando a Kyouhei.

— ¡No, claro que...! No..

—Ese chico siempre está contigo, así que es difícil acercarse a ti, ¿sabías? Desde que ocurrió el pequeño incidente con Kyouhei, has estado más agradable y, ya sabes, todos han podido conocerte mejor.

— ¿A-Ah... sí...?

—Descuida, no vengo a acecharte, es solo que tú eres inteligente y sincermente hay ciertas cosas que aún no entiendo y estarán presentes en el último examen. Hey —Se le acercó para susurrarle al oído, lo que la sorprendió tanto que hasta se ruborizó—. En realidad todos los chicos están confundidos con esta parte, pero no sabían de que manera acercarse, así que fui yo.

— ¿Eh? —Se echó hacia atrás algo en guardia—. Esto... ¿De verdad pensaron en mí para resolver sus dudas? —Se ruborizó con una leve sonrisa.

—Ajá. ¡Hey chicos! ¡Mei ha dicho que ayudará a todos a estudiar ahora!

—Hey, pero espera... ¿Qué ha...?

Ese llamado hizo entrar en confianza a los demás compañeros, incluso a algunas chicas, por lo que varios de ellos acercaron sus pupitres hacia el de Mei para tener un estudio colectivo.

— ¡Qué alegría! Hay algunas habilidades Pokémon muy parecidas, ¿me dirías la diferencia? —Preguntó uno de los chicos.

—Mei, la verdad es que me complica ese asunto de las hábitat de los Pokémon —Preguntó una de las chicas.

—Yo la verdad no entiendo ni un poquito de los cálculos de EV's e IV's ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Preguntó otro.

—Ah... claro... —Asintió Mei con una dulce sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas—. Los ayudaré con sus dudas. Veamos...

Así se pasó un buen rato de aquella clase. La verdad, Mei estaba verdaderamente feliz, pues era la primera vez desde que entró a la escuela que pudo congeniar de verdad con sus compañeros de clase, lo que también le ayudó unos momentos para olvidar sus preocupaciones.

—Es extraño, que Kyouhei no haya venido —De pronto comentó una de sus compañeras.

—Oh —Nuevamente Mei bajó la mirada al oír eso.

—Él llega tarde, pero nunca había faltado a clases... oye Yukio, tú una vez dijiste que lo conocías de pequeño, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh?

—Solo lo vi unas cuantas veces —Respondió el joven Yukio, al parecer no muy agradado—. Sin embargo casi nunca he hablado con él. Utau es quien jugaba con él de pequeño.

— ¿Utau...? ¿No... te refieres a la chica de la clase C? —Mei se puso un tanto nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? Ah sí, me parece que ella está en esa clase. Ganaron la competencia de Coros, ¿cierto?

—Hmm...

En ese momento sonó el timbre, por fin era la hora del receso y los alumnos se comenzaron a dispersar.

—Oye Mei —Yukio se le acercó a Mei, con una sonrisa de confianza, hablándole sin mirarla unos momentos—. Creo que fue lindo pasar así el rato, ¿no? Pero aún tengo cosas que no entiendo muy bien y me gustaría volver a estudiar, así que... ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café el fin de...? —Cuando por fin miró al frente, se dio cuenta que Mei ya se había ido.

—Ella ya se fue, más suerte para la próxima —Le comentó uno de sus compañeros, casi burlándose.

Al salir del aula, Mei se dirigió enseguida al aula del grupo C. Dentro habían varios compañeros parloteando entre ellos.

— ¿En serio? Jajaja —Utau estaba dentro hablando con sus amigas.

— ¡Hey! Utau —Una de las chicas se le acercó—. Hay una chica peliazul afuera, dice que quiere hablar conmigo. Creo que es de la clase E.

— ¿Una chica peliazul?

Utau salió del salón, y afuera es donde Mei la estaba esperando, lo que le sorprendió un poco pero al mismo tiempo le asqueó.

— ¿T-Tú?

—Ah... buenas tardes —Le saludó cordialmente—. Por favor, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? Menuda vergüenza que me vean contigo, yo no tengo nada de qué hablar —La evitó comenzando a caminar por los pasillos.

—Uy... —Se guardó su rabia unos segundos pero luego de calmarse la siguió—. Entonces vamos a un lugar apartado para que no te vean conmigo. Por favor... Utau... necesito preguntarte sobre Kyo.

— ¿Eh? —Eso le hizo detenerse—. ¿Sobre Kyouhei...? ¡Pregúntale a él! No sé si recuerdas, pero es por tu culpa que ya no me habla.

—Eso fue tu culpa... —Balbuceó.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!

—Digo... vamos Utau, tal vez sea tu oportunidad de que Kyo quiera volver a hablarte.

—Hmm...

Entonce accedió, pero como había sugerido Mei, se fueron hasta la azotea de la escuela, que era un lugar apartado para que nadie las viera juntas, donde se sentaron para poder hablar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

—Disculpa... ¿Tú hace cuánto conoces a Kyo?

— ¿Qué?

—Es que la verdad... —Bajó la mirada—. A pesar de que últimamente pasamos más tiempo juntos... hoy me di cuenta de que en realidad no sé nada sobre Kyo. Él me conoce muy bien, sabe lo que me gusta, lo que no, lo que me entristece, mis malos recuerdos... pero yo... no lo conozco nada.

—Cielos, te diré lo mismo que me dijiste cuando te pedí que le dieras mi carta, pregúntale tú...

—Es que... tal vez Kyo esté enojado conmigo... y hoy faltó a la escuela.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Hmm...

—Jojo, bueno... al final es bueno para mí después de todo. Te lo diré, yo conozco a Kyouhei porque nuestras madres son amigas.

— ¿Qué? —Eso le hizo levantar la mirada nuevamente para mirarla sorprendida—. No me digas que tú eres...

—Mi madre se llama Mayu, ¿la conoces?

—Conque la señorita Mayu... había dicho que vería a su hija el día de la clase abierta. Oh, significa que Yukio es hijo de Yuuko.

—Ah, cierto... verdad que están en la misma clase, lo había olvidado. Pero sí, ese chico es su hijo.

—Oh, ahora entiendo. ¿Y a ti...? ¿Te gusta Kyo desde hace mucho tiempo?

—Bueno... Kyouhei... es realmente especial. Él me ayudó...

— ¿Te ayudó?

—La primera vez que lo vi, había ido con mamá de visita a su casa. Claro que esa vez Yukio no estaba. En un momento, mamá y sus tres amigas habían entrado y yo me quedé jugando afuera. No recuerdo muy bien, tal vez me había caído y me di un raspón, pero estaba sentada en el pasto llorando sin parar.

 _*Flashback:_

Ese día la pequeña Utau lloraba y lloraba en el suelo sin parar, estaba sola y pareciera que no era escuchada.

—Snf... sob... ¡WAAAAHHH!

—Hey —De pronto alguien le ofreció una mano, era pequeña, debía ser de alguien de su misma edad.

—Snf... ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasa? —Era el pequeño Kyouhei, con una mirada inocente, usando un sombrero de policía que acomodaba de manera que no se le cayera al ser un tanto más grande que su cabeza.

—Snf... Me caí...

— ¿Solo eso? Oh... Pero tú eres Utau, ¿no? Me dijeron que podíamos jugar. Ven —Le sonrió dulcemente—. Juguemos a los policías, ¿quieres?

—Oh... sí... —Timidamente tomó su mano, siendo ayudada para levantarse—. Cómo... ¿Cómo se juega?

—Yo seré el policía. Acabo con los malos y tú serás la doncella a la que tengo que salvar. ¿Bien?

—Oh... Bien.

— ¡Perfecto! —Inesperadamente la cargó en sus brazos.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

—Así se ven los héroes en la películas, ¿cierto?

—P-Pero primero debes salvarme, ¿no?

—Ahhh~ Cierto —La bajó—. Ven, por aquí.

—Oh... ¡Sí!

 _*Fin Flashback:_

—Vaya... Kyo realmente era un niño hiperactivo e inocente como los demás... —Dijo Mei algo sorprendida.

—Con Kyouhei nos llevábamos muy bien, sin embargo hubo un tiempo en el que se encerró. No salía de casa y no quería jugar. Botó sus juguetes de la policía a la basura.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Me pareció raro porque le encantaban. Pero hace 2 años volvió a salir y a hablar conmigo. Me pedía ir por un café y claro que aceptaba encantada, realmente es un chico especial. Por eso me entristecí cuando entramos a la escuela y quedamos en clases diferentes, pero de todos modos Kyouhei visitaba los salones de los otros grupos en los recesos y así yo podía hablar con él. Pero de pronto... poco a poco dejó de visitar los demás salones, ya ni siquiera me prestaba atención. Y ese fue justo el momento en que se la pasaba contigo todos los días.

— ¿Y por eso dices que yo lo manipulé? ¡Ay, por favor! Kyo es quien no paraba de seguirme. Eso que hiciste de molestarme por puras sospechas fue estúpido, ¿lo sabías?

—De todos modos... le escribí una carta a Kyouhei hablando sobre la vez que lo conocí y cómo esa figura infantil ha hecho que me guste hasta el día de hoy, pero la rechazó tan fácil... fue doloroso.

—...Lamento eso.

—Entonces... ¿Me juras que tú no manipulaste a Kyouhei?

— ¡Claro que no! Uff... hmm... de casualidad... ¿sabes cuál es el primer pokémon de Kyo?

— ¿Eh? Creo que a Tepig lo recibió como el mismo año en que volvió a salir de casa, aunque... —Cuando pensó un poco, en efecto recordaba que al pequeño Kyouhei le acompañaba una pequeña criatura, pero por el paso de los años no lograba identificar cuál era, teniendo en sus recuerdos solo una pequeña sombra—. No... seguro estoy equivocada...

—Ya veo... hmm... ¿Sabes? Yo tengo planeado reconciliarme con Kyo... si tú... retiras todo lo que dijiste de mi padre la otra vez... puedo decirle que no tiene que seguir enojado contigo.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, solo dije la verdad.

— ¡No! ¡Solo hablaste como presumida de cosas que tú ni sabes! ¡No hables de la gente que no conoces, por eso Kyo se enojó!

— ¿Y por qué tú me ayudarías a reconciliarme con Kyouhei?

—Pensé... que nada más te gustaba por una razón superficial como a las demás, pero... veo que ti en verdad te gusta Kyo por verdaderas razones. Por eso debe ser en verdad triste para ti que su amistad rompa de esta manera.

—Uy... Pff... Ok, lo siento por lo que dije la otra vez... también por molestarte cuando estabas comiendo... no debí decir cosas de gente que no conozco —Dijo tratando de hacerse la dura, con un leve sonrojo.

—Juju... perdonada.

— ¿Y a ti? ¿Por qué te gusta Kyouhei?

— ¡¿Eh?! —La pregunta la atrapó desprevenida, se puso roja como un tomate— . ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Kyo?! ¡No, no, te confundes! ¡A mí no me gusta Kyo!

— ¿Qué? ¿O sea que te gusta pero aún no lo admites? ¡Menuda rival que tengo!

—P-Pero si no me gusta... Uy... —Se tapó la cara por la vergüenza.

— ¡Por favor! Has hecho todo esto solo para averiguar sobre él, además que mira lo nerviosa que te has puesto... ¡Es claro que te gusta! Pero bueno, si no lo admites mejor para mí. Así tal vez Kyouhei se termine por aburrir de ti.

— ¿Eh?

—Tal vez le gustes... puede ser así. Pero se aburrirá tarde o temprano de tu eterna negación y así dejará de gustar de ti.

—Hmm... eso... _*No me gustaría... ¿De verdad estoy pensando que no me gustaría? Kyo... ¿Qué siento realmente por él? Es tan extraño... Conozco a diferentes hombres. Adoro a mi padre como nadie en el mundo. Siento gran respeto y admiración hacia chicos como Gray por su dedicación y esfuerzo, o Yuuki por su fuerza o que me recuerda a mi padre... pero Kyo... lo que siento por Kyo no es nada como eso... ¿Qué es entonces? ¿Por qué la falta de su compañía me hace extrañarlo tanto? Yo... ¿Realmente estaré...?*_

Por otra parte, cuando Kyouhei salió de casa, Whi-two tuvo que bajar para poder hablar por fin con sus amigas, sentándose todas en la terraza del jardín con algunas tazas de té para charlar. Justo en ese instante, Lack-two había vuelto a casa. Al llegar, entró y cerró la puerta, pero parecía no haber sido escuchando, entonces oyó las voces de las mujeres parloteando afuera, pero en vez de salir para saludar se asomó unos momentos.

— ¿Qué pasa Whi-two? ¿De verdad crees que esté bien que tu hijo acompañe a alguien como Hugh? —Le comentó Yuuko.

—S-Sé que es algo temperamental... pero no es mala gente —Contestó Whi-two con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Ya ven, Mei lo quiere mucho, ¿no?

—Es verdad, y esa joven se ve agradable, creo que inesperadamente es un buen padre —Comentó Yuki—. Pero sigue siendo raro que le hayas pedido hablar con Kyouhei.

— ¿Eh? Es que... —Bajó un poco la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lack-two no podía ayudarte ahora?

—Imagina, si Hugh es buen padre, Lack-two debe ser un verdadero santo —Comentó Yuuko de forma medianamente irónica.

—No... no es tan así... —Dijo Whi-two en voz baja, eso sorprendió a las tres.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó Yuki—. Oh... ahora que lo pienso, el otro día Kyouhei fue un poco insolente con Lack-two y hasta dijo en frente de todos que Hugh le agrada más, nunca había hecho algo así, siempre los vi cercanos. ¿Sucede algo entre Kyouhei y Lack-two?

—Hmm...

—Whi... —Mayu le sujetó del hombro para calmarla un poco—. Tú sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea... ¿verdad? Incluso si es sobre Lack-two.

—Sí, así es —Dijeron las otras dos, acercándose más también.

—Lo que pasa... —Finalmente Whi-two habló—. Es que Hugh comprende a Kyouhei mucho mejor que Lack-two... es por eso que le pedí ayuda a él y no a Lack-two... ya no sé si puedo confiarle los problemas de Kyo a él...

Al oír eso, Lack-two no dijo nada y sin aclarar que había llegado a casa, se fue en silencio a subir las escaleras, encontrando la habitación de Kyouhei vacía, con la luz que pasaba por las ventanas iluminándola...

En ese momento, Kyouhei había ido con Hugh a comer en el puesto de comida habitual. Habían pedido una orden de Oden, sin embargo no decían ni una sola palabra. Mientras que Kyouhei se mantenía nervioso, sin siquiera atreverse a comer, miraba a Hugh quien comía tranquilo sin decirle nada.

—Ehm... esto... —Ahí Kyouhei decidió hacer un poco de conversación—. ¿Hay algo que quiere decirme?

—Yo no tengo nada que decirte —Respondió Hugh sin siquiera mirarlo, solo seguía comiendo con normalidad.

—Pero...

—Eres tú el que debe iniciar, no yo.

—Ugh... ehm... es que... _*Ay... había olvidado esto, hace tiempo que no me sentía así de nervioso. ¿Qué quiere que le diga? Yo...*_ Ehm... L-Lo siento... —Bajó la cabeza muy apenado.

—... ¿Por qué? —Al oír eso dejó de comer para por fin mirarlo y hacer conversación.

—Creo que dije cosas muy feas... y me comporté muy mal... además de que dejé al enemigo huir en muchas ocasiones... fui un tonto, lo siento...

—...Cuando era niño, mi abuelo me obsequió unos Pokémon.

— ¿Qué?

—Uno de ellos era un Purrloin, y como era adorable pensé que era perfecto para mi hermana, quien estaba de cumpleaños. Se lo di y ella se puso muy contenta, en definitiva estaban hechos para estar juntos. Sin embargo un día quise enseñarle a batallar, así que la obligué a salir de casa para entrenar en una ruta cercana. Fue ahí donde vi al Team Plasma por primera vez. Yo era solo un niño y muy débil, así que no pude hacer nada y ellos se llevaron al Purrloin de mi hermana. Y aunque logré recuperarlo como Liepard... bueno... prefiero en realidad no hablar mucho de esa parte.

— ¿Eh? Pe... M-Mei me dijo que a usted le desagradaba el Team Plasma... ¿Fue por...?

—Exactamente. Debido a eso pasé el resto de mi infancia entrando y pensando únicamente en el Team Plasma y la forma de recuperar a Purrloin. A los 12 años entré a la escuela de entrenadores porque quería ser más fuerte rápidamente, sin embargo debido a mi actitud imprudente y ser el único que solo quería fuerza y no divertirse, no fui capaz de congeniar con mis compañeros, debe ser por eso que a Mei le han hablado mal de mí, ella misma me lo contó el día que sucedió el incidente en el barco.

—E-Eh...

—Yo mismo acepto que por todo eso hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, es por eso que he preferido no contarle a Mei los detalles respecto a cuando luché contra el Team Plasma. Y no quiero que seas tú quien se lo diga por cierto. De hecho, entre todo eso no tienes idea de lo horrible que traté a Whi-two, tu madre. Le dije cosas horribles y tal vez la hice sentir como la peor basura, siendo que ella no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Soy despreciable, ¿verdad?

—Meh... he conocido peores.

—Después de todo lo ocurrido, siempre me pregunté... ¿Por qué yo? No era más que un niño que apenas comenzaba a conocer la vida, y que lo único que quería era enseñarle su forma de diversión a su hermana pequeña. No estaba haciéndole nada a nadie, sin embargo mi único error fue cruzarme con esos sujetos. Esa gente no tiene consideración ni con un niño Kyouhei, aunque traté de defenderme me noquearon de inmediato. Entonces comprendí muy bien, que siempre habrá dos tipos de personas, aquellos que le hacen daño a otros porque sí, y los que defienden a los otros porque sí. Tal vez creas que es posible ser ninguno, el que no hace daño pero tampoco defiende, pero tarde o temprano terminarás siendo uno Kyouhei, es por eso que debes hacer lo correcto. Yo sé muy bien lo que es estar del lado que necesita ayuda y al final no me arrepiento de las cosas que aprendí a temprana edad. No quiero que nadie sufra lo mismo que mi hermana, es por eso que ahora lucharé incluso si no tengo por qué, solo lo hago porque quiero. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Eh?

—Entiendo que quieras evitar ser como un policía, pero salvar a las personas no es propio de ellos, uno lo hace porque sabe que es lo correcto. Y si al final... es por Lack-two que te impides a ti mismo hacer ciertas cosas, eres tú el cobarde que deja que Lack-two influya en todas tus decisiones, tú mismo demuestras ser dependiente de Lack-two.

— ¡Hey! Es... ehm... ¡No me gusta!

— ¡Oh vamos! ¿Y qué si quieres llevarte bien con un Holder aunque Lack-two tenga el mismo título? ¡Al diablo con Lack-two! ¡Es tu vida, no la suya! ¡Deja de ser tan infantil y comienza a pensar en las decisiones que tú mismo quieres tomar! Santo cielo, qué niño más insoportable.

—Auch... eso dolió.

—Pues tú solo escuchas a gritos parece.

—Hmm... ¡AHHHhhh! —Se revolvió el cabello muy elocuente—. Uy... —Golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa dejándola ahí—. Necesito replantearme mi vida entera...

—Pues buen momento para comenzar. Oye... yo sé muy bien que tú comprendes mejor que nadie estar del lado de la víctima, por eso te digo esto y me molesta enormemente que trates de negarlo.

—Oh —Levantó de nuevo la cara muy sorprendido—. Habla de...

—No te voy a hacer recordarlo porque es horrible. El solo pensarlo me da una rabia enorme.

— _*Está muy enfadado... ahora que recuerdo, cuando lo vi por primera vez regresó a Flygon de inmediato*_ Hmm... usted sabe por qué me dan miedo los dragones entonces.

—Oh, por fin lo admites.

— ¿Cómo?

—Mei siempre se está quejando... "Se nota que le teme a los dragones pero siempre lo niega si le pregunto". Eso haces, ¿no?

— ¿M-Mei le habla de mí? ¿En serio?

—Sí. Bastante. Por eso mismo yo no le dije lo que ocurrió el sábado contigo, no quería hacer que se preocupe cuando era evidente que tarde o temprano terminarías por hacer lo correcto.

—O sea que usted creía en mí... —Lo observó con unos ojos melancólicos que lo pusieron incómodo

—Ah... claro.

—Snf... gracias por lo de ahora...

—Oye, a mí no me lo agradezcas. Fue tu madre quien fue a buscarme en primer lugar. Ha estado preocupada, así que no te olvides de decirle que estás mejor y discúlpate por haber sido insolente con ella.

—Claro... Pregunta, ¿nunca ha pensado en robársela a Lack...? —Antes de terminar esa pregunta recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Hugh—. ¡Auch! Ay, ay, ay... broma, solo era broma.

— ¡Vuelves a hacer una de tus simpáticas bromitas y te irá mal!

— ¡Sí señor! Ahora vamos... —Alegremente por fin tomó sus palillos para comenzar a comer—. Ah~ Esto siempre es tan rico. Juju~

—Uf... bueno —Sonrió ligeramente.

Luego de esa comida, ambos salieron para dirigirse cada uno por su lado. La verdad, Kyouhei salió bastante relajado y alegre, pero antes de cualquier cosa revisó la hora en el Videomisor, ya faltaba poco para que comenzara a atardecer.

— ¿No vas a ir a tu casa? —Le preguntó Hugh.

— ¿Eh? Ehm... tengo que pasar a un lugar antes.

—Como quieras. No vuelvas muy tarde a casa —Comenzó a marcharse.

—Oh... esto... Hugh.

— ¿Hm? —Se detuvo un momento.

—...Tomaré la decisión correcta. Y me convertiré en alguien del que pueda estar orgulloso.

—...Claro —Dicho esto, continuó su camino dejando a Kyouhei.

—Pero primero... —Entonces Kyouhei continuó por su propio lado.

Las clases ya habían finalizado en la Escuela de entrenadores, por lo que los alumnos que no viven en dormitorios pudieron salir para marcharse a sus respectivos hogares. Entre ellos Mei, quien tenía la mirada baja, de forma pensativa y a la vez triste.

— _*Al final... ¿Qué me pasa?*_ —Pensaba—. _*Por primera vez logré hablar mejor con mis compañeros de clase y aun así no me siento bien. Pude hablar con Utau... pero creo que solo pude obtener más preguntas que respuestas. Ahora mismo... realmente no sé...*_ ¿Oh? —Levantó la mirada, deteniéndose unos momentos observando hacia la entrada de la escuela. Alguien estaba allí posado, esperando...

— ¿Hm? —Era Kyouhei, quien al mirar hacia un lado intercambió mirada con Mei, por lo que de inmediato separó su espalda de la muralla y miró de frente con una amable sonrisa—. ¿Te parece... si te acompaño a tu casa?

—Oh... —Ella se detuvo de manera impactada unos momentos, sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos y soltaron unas pequeñas lágrimas—. Ju... Jejeje... —Limpió sus lágrimas acompañada de una pequeña risa—. ¡Sí! —Asintió con una sonrisa y acto seguido corrió hacia la entrada donde la esperaba Kyouhei—. ¡Kyo...!

 _"Efectivamente... no sé por qué clase de sentimiento tengo por Kyo, es algo nuevo de lo que me gustaría saber más. Pero lo que sí sé... es lo indispensable que se ha vuelto, que el que me falte unos momento me hará extrañarlo muchísimo... en definitiva es alguien muy especial para mí"._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Cree que la vida no necesita esfuerzo y quiere demostrarle a Mei que puede conquistarla como a todas las demás. De manera inesperada, Hugh le ha contado su razón de odiar al Team Plasma... Finalmente hace que Kyouhei se decida, ¡él luchará en la batalla! ¿De qué manera mejorará su relación con los demás Dex Holder?**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Pignite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 34 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Flaaffy): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 23 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Nume (Goomy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 34 - Naturaleza: Miedosa**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de Hugh. Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. No es muy popular en la escuela. Cree que a través del esfuerzo todo es posible y planea derrotar a Kyouhei en cuanto calificaciones de la clase. Ha logrado congeniar de mejor forma con sus compañeros, pero por sobre todo ha hecho las pases con Utau. Más que eso, ha decidido que quiere saber más de Kyouhei. ¿Por qué será así? Ni ella misma lo sabe, pero lo que sí admite es que Kyouhei es especial para ella.**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Liepard): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 21 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

* * *

 **¡Aviso importante! Debido a un tema de estudios, no puedo escribir los capítulos tan a menudo, así que nuevamente se subirán 1 vez por el, el 15 de cada mes exactamente. Aun así, espero que el apoyo a través de comentarios continúe y que puedan disfrutar de los siguientes episodios :)**

 **Próximo capítulo: Un sueño egoísta.**


	19. 18-Un sueño egoísta

**Capítulo 18: Un sueño egoísta.**

Era un nuevo día en Ciudad Engobe, con un sol radiante. Era perfecto para salir y disfrutar. Eso también va para nuestros queridos protagonistas. Afueras de la Ciudad, Kyouhei y Mei se encontraron, listos para salir.

— ¡Ahh~! ¡Es un estupendo día! —Gritó Mei con un enorme ánimo—. ¿Estás listo, Kyo?

—Claro, claro —Respondió Kyouhei sin mucho ánimo.

— ¡¿Qué pasa con ese ánimo?! ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo más fuerte!

—Ugh... ¡C-Claro!

—Vamos a salir por Unova y completar nuestro equipo Pokémon... ¡Así seremos más fuertes para la batalla contra el Team Plasma!

—Ya te dije que no es el Team Plasma... ahora es el Team Return, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero son ellos los que realmente me importan, ¡manos a la obra! Seré más fuerte y ayudaré a los Pokédex Holder y a mi padre, ¡Sí, sí!

—Ajá... te veo decidida, considerando que por culpa de esto has debido faltar a la escuela el día de hoy.

—Ugh... —Al escuchar eso, sus ánimos se vinieron abajo en un segundo—. U-Uy... yo quería salir con promedio y asistencia perfectos... pero...

—Ah~ Eres tan adorable~ —Inesperadamente la sujetó para un cariñoso abrazo.

—Uh... ¡Ay! ¡No! —Lo empujó muy bruscamente, con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

— ¡Auch! Uy... —Cayó al suelo, esta vez realmente fue empujado con gran fuerza—. Cielos, eso fue más agresivo que de costumbre —Se levantó y sacudió su ropa algo molesto.

—Hmm... —Bajó su mirada, de inmediato pensó en la conversación que tuvo con su tía cuando le dijo "¿No será que estás enamorada?" o con Utau cuando le dijo "¡Es claro que te gusta!"—. Uy... ¡No, no! ¡No es verdad! ¡No lo es!

— ¿Qué te pasa, Mei? Cálmate...

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Estoy calmada!

—Vaya, lo de perder tu asistencia perfecta realmente te afectó.

— ¡Y-Ya no me lo recuerdes!

—Bueno, pero no te enojes.

—Solo vamos —Dio marcha hacia la entrada a la ruta.

—Sí, sí...

Se dirigieron hacia la entrada, pero antes, alguien les llamó.

—Oigan, ustedes.

— ¿Eh? —Ambos voltearon un poco sorprendidos.

—Vaya, no esperaba verlos aquí. Kyouhei, Mei —Se trataba de Cheren, quien les saludó de forma amable. A su lado le acompañaban su esposa, Bianca, y su hija, Hana.

— ¡Ah! ¡Profesor Cheren! —Mei fue junto a él de manera muy alegre—. ¡No me esperaba encontrarlo! Bueno, es que... ha tenido que faltar a su trabajo...

—Pff —Kyouhei observó muy desagradado—. _*Siempre Mei ha tenido a ese profesor en un enorme pedestal. ¿Es que a todos los hombres del mundo los trata mejor que a mí*._

—Bueno, debido a lo que ha pasado, no me sentía cómodo para dar clases... —Explicó Cheren un poco avergonzado—. Decidí permanecer en casa para entrenar un poco. Pero bueno, veo que ustedes dos tampoco han asistido.

—Es exactamente por lo mismo... no podría concentrarme en las clases sabiendo cómo está la situación.

—Ya no habrá asistencia perfecta —Agregó Kyouhei en tono sarcástico.

—Uy... —Ella lo miró feo ante el obvio intento de molestarla.

— ¡Lo bueno de todo es que ahora mismo Cheren me iba acompañar! —Dijo Bianca muy motivaba—. Me alegra mucho conocerlos, Kyouhei, Mei, no había podido saludarlos adecuadamente, soy Bianca.

—Oh... ¡M-Mucho gusto! —Le saludó Mei con una leve reverencia, de forma nerviosa—. E-Es un gusto conocer a la mujer que conquistó a nuestro profesor... uy —Se sonrojó al pensar la manera en la que dijo eso.

—M-Mei... —Cheren se avergonzó, con un leve sonrojo por ese comentario.

— _*Bueno, es cierto que Bianca es una mujer preciosa_ —Pensaba Kyouhei—. _Con ella veo bien de dónde sacó Hana tanta belleza, eso me gusta~*_

—Kyouhei —Hana le habló de repente, parándose frente a él.

—Eh...

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Hiciste las pases? —Al hacer esa pregunta, Cheren y Bianca también guardaron su silencio, la única que no entendió nada fue Mei—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Hmm... sí —Asintió en respuesta—. Ya me disculpé... ¡Y bueno! Todo, todo está bien, jaja —Puso nuevamente su tono pretencioso.

— ¿De qué está hablando, Kyo? —Le preguntó Mei.

—Agh... nada importante, descuida.

— ¡Me alegro que hayan resuelto ese problema entonces! —Dijo Bianca con una gran sonrisa—. Cheren ha estado muy intranquilo después de lo que pasó, ¿sabes?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cheren...?

—Bueno, es lógico que me preocupe de mis alumnos. Todos son importantes para mí —Dijo Cheren son una leve sonrisa.

—Ah... bueno... —Desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

— ¡Ajá! Te sonrojaste —Mei de inmediato habló alto al verlo.

— ¡¿Qu-?! ¿De qué hablas? Yo no me sonrojé.

—Te encanta cuando otros se preocupan por ti, pero no quieres admitirlo~

— ¡Ya Mei! No es divertido. ¿Si mejor nos vamos?

— ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? —Les preguntó Cheren.

—Oh, Kyo y yo pensamos adentrarnos a las rutas de Unova para capturar más Pokémon. ¡Quiero más variedad para tener mucha fuerza en la batalla! —Contestó Mei muy entusiasmada.

— ¡Eso suena bien! ¿Por qué no van con nosotros? —Dijo Bianca.

— ¿Eh?

—Ahora mismo iba a ir a Ciudad Loza por un asunto de investigación. Verán, soy asistente de la profesora Juniper y normalmente hago ese tipo de viajes. Iremos ahora al aeropuerto para llegar lo más rápido que se pueda.

— ¡¿D-De verdad podemos ir con ustedes?! —A Mei se le iluminaron los ojos en un segundo—. E-Eh... —Pero luego pensó un poco—. ¿Tú qué dices, Kyo? No quisiera obligarte a ir si no quieres, solo que así la variedad de Pokémon son mejor...

—Bueno, por qué no —Contestó Kyouhei sin darle mucha importancia.

—Ah... ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! —Saltó con mucha alegría.

—* _Ah~ es tan linda*._

Ese era el lado de los chicos de Unova. Pero por otra parte, ¿dónde está el resto de Pokédex Holder? Pues como había dicho Gray, la agencia BW debía encargarse de pagar algún hotel donde se podrían hospedar Ruby y su familia, pero aquello era por asuntos de negocio. Como ahora el resto de Holder llegaron a la región, tuvieron que escoger el mismo lugar también, que se encuentra en Ciudad Mayólica, aunque por el momento estaban esparcidos cada uno por su lado. Curiosamente, el lugar quedaba justo en frente de una ruta de hierba alta, la ruta 16. Y justo en este momento, se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla afuera. Era un Luxray contra un Sandslash... pero... ¿Era un Sandslash de tipo hielo?

—Ok... —Amethyst se paró junto al Pokémon de hielo analizando la situación—. Tengo que concentrarme en el siguiente movimiento de Luxray... será... —Esperó atentamente, hasta que Luxray se puso en posición—. ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ese es un Voltio Cruel! ¡Es físico, así que ataca desde lejos con Rayo de Hielo! —Fue lo que ordenó, sin embargo el movimiento de Luxray no fue Voltio Cruel, sino Chistazo, atacando desde la distancia a Sandslash para derribarlo—. Ups... ¡Sands! —Corrió para ver al pobre Pokémon—. Ay... discúlpame... ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¡Muy bien! Dejémoslo ahí, Torahiko —El entrenador de Luxray, el Holder Pearl, le dio la orden de detenerse, a lo que dejó su posición de combate. Luego ambos fueron junto a Amethyst y Sandslash—. Esos movimientos pueden parecerse, pero son muy diferentes.

—Es que con Chispazo da la impresión de que se fuera a acercar como con un Voltio Cruel... pero entonces dispara desde lejos... a ver... ¿Qué diferencia tienen para reconocerlo antes de que ataque?

—A ver... creo que diría en las posición que las patas traseras... cuando es un Voltio Cruel las prepara para dar un salto y correr, con el Chispazo no sucede esto.

—Oh~ Conque eso es... a ver... —Sacó una pequeña libreta para anotar.

Justo en ese momento, Diamond salió también del hotel, encontrando a ambos ahí.

—Ah, ahí están. ¿Cómo les ha ido? —Preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Has entrenado a tu nuevo Pokémon, Amethyst?

—Sí. Fue un gusto atrapar a una de las formas Alola antes de marcharme. Es un gran Pokémon.

—Se parece mucho al que tiene Gin, ¿verdad? Solo que es del tipo hielo-acero... qué raro es...

—Pero para la gente de Alola, este es el común. Finalmente tengo al sexto miembro en mi equipo... si lo entreno y mejoro la táctica de reconocer el siguiente movimiento de un Pokémon con su postura... creo que podré ser de gran ayuda en la batalla. Esta vez Orange y Yuuki no serán los que se lleven la mejor parte.

—Wah~ Amethyst, eso es algo que Pearl diría en tu posición.

— ¿T-Tu crees? —Le comentó Pearl algo sonrojado.

—Sí, sí, es que aprende mucho de tu voluntad. Pero pueden descansar un rato, entremos. Hice mucha comida deliciosa~.

—Supongo que está bien. Luego volvemos, ¿sí? Amethyst.

Los tres entraron, pero justo ahí se toparon con tres niños que estaban corriendo al jugar.

—Con cuidado... —Dijo Pearl algo molesto al casi tropezarse con los infantes—. Oye, Hikari...

— ¿Eh? —Uno de los niños, en realidad una pequeña niña rubia con dos coletas, dejó el juego para mirar hacia atrás al ser llamada—. Ah... papi, papi... —Corrió hacia Pearl de forma alegre.

—Juju, Hikari, ¿te has divertido en Unova? —Le preguntó Amethyst, agachándose para poder hablarle, pues Hikari era una niña de 4 años.

—Ajá... —Asintió de forma tímida.

—Trata de no correr así dentro... podría tropezarte con algo y golpearte —Le explicó Pearl.

—Bueno... —Dijo la pequeña niña.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! —De pronto los otros dos niños fueron junto a Hikari. Uno de ellos era Hibiki, de 5 años—. ¡¿Qué haces, Hikari?! ¡Es tu turno! ¡No pierdas el tiempo!

— ¡No seas un mandón, Hibiki! —Le gritó la otra niña, Kotomi, de 5 años también—. ¡Además de que has hecho trampa por todo el juego!

— ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! ¡No tienes pruebas, niña tonta y fea! —Le hizo una mueca de burla sacando su lengua.

— ¡Ya verás! ¡Se lo voy a decir a tu mamá!

— ¡Atrévete!

—Hola niños, ¿a qué estaban jugando? —Diamond interrumpió esa discusión preguntando dulcemente.

—A "Las traes con Pokémon" —Contestó Hibiki con total soberbia.

— ¿Las traes con Pokémon?

— ¡Yo lo inventé! Es el juego común de "Las traes" solo que haces equipo con tu Pokémon, que debe darle con un movimiento al Pokémon de los otros.

—Oh~ entonces cada uno está con sus Pokémon. Debe ser un gran juego. ¿Dónde están?

—A ver... se fueron por... Ah —Justo vio a los tres Pokémon regresar—. ¡Ven aquí, Totopeon! —Fue junto a su juguetón Totodile.

—Aquí estabas —Kotomi acarició a su tierna Chikorita.

—Oh... jeje... —Y por último, la dulce Hikari tenía consigo a un Chimchar, al cual abrazó como si fuera un muñeco de peluche.

—Pero Hibiki cambia las reglas cada vez que le conviene... solo está haciendo trampa —Dijo Kotomi.

— ¡Yo creé el juego! ¡Cuando hagas el tuyo intentarás tú las reglas! —Le recriminó Hibiki.

— ¡Pues bien, entonces juguemos algo que me invente!

—Claro que no, seguro será aburrido...

— ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Solo quieres jugar a tu pinta! ¡Te voy a acusar! ¡Te voy a acusar!

— ¡Pues ve y hazlo si te atreves!

Justo y dicho, hacia la entrada aparecieron Gold y Silver, caminando por ahí, discutiendo sobre algo posiblemente.

— ¡Ya te lo dije! —Le gritaba Gold—. ¡Si me hubieras dejado coquetear con las mujeres en la fiesta para "analizarlas" como dijo el cabeza de palera, no estaríamos metidos en este embrollo!

—Tú solo las hubieras espantado —Contestó Silver.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— ¡Ah! ¡Señor Gold! —Kotomi corrió enfrente, agitando ambos brazos—. ¡Hibiki hace trampa!

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Hibiki fue junto a ella para defenderse.

— ¡Sí lo es! ¡Dijo que inventó un juego para divertirnos entre los tres, pero cambia las reglas cada vez que lo necesita para ganar!

— ¿Eh? ¡Vaya Hibiki! —Felicitándolo, Gold acarició la cabeza del pequeño—. ¡Eso es muy inteligente!

—Lo sé —Dijo Hibiki presumiendo.

— ¡P-P-Pero...! —Kotomi se irritó más, casi no lo podía creer.

—Si quieres acusar a ese niño, debes hacerlo con Crystal, Gold no sirve para esto —Le dijo Silver.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —Respondió Gold muy enfadado.

—Ah, Silver-senpai* —Diamond levantó el brazo—. Ya casi es la hora.

—Cierto —Contestó Silver—. Vamos niños.

— ¡¿Ya es?! ¡Yujuuu! ¡Al cine! —Kotomi celebró al escucharlo.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Vas a llevarlos al cine?! —Le preguntó Gold muy sorprendido.

—No tiene nada de malo, no hay exactamente un enemigo al acecho, así que será bueno entretener un poco a los niños —Le explicó Silver.

—Hmm... sigue siendo raro de ti... ¿Qué película van a ver, por cierto?

—La nueva película de Turina Omega. Será su regreso a la pantalla y posiblemente su manga y anime continúen después de décadas de su finalización —Dijo con un leve brillo en sus ojos.

—...O sea que eres de esos adultos que usan a los niños de excusa para ver las películas que ellos quieren ver... pues que te vaya bien.

— ¿Eeeeehhh? Pero si yo no sé qué es Turina Omega —Dijo Hibiki quejándose.

— ¿No? Yo vi todas sus temporadas por DVD, es muy buen anime —Dijo Kotomi.

—Yo también la vi todas... —Dijo Hikari sonriendo con un leve sonrojo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿También?

—Sí... siempre que viene el tío Dia me pone los DVD para verlo juntos.

— ¡Entonces disfrutaremos mucho la película!

— ¿Quieres que te cargue, Hikari? —Le dijo Diamond amablemente.

—Sí~ —Contestó la pequeña niña, dejando que Diamond la suba hacia sus hombros.

—No me habías dicho que llevarías a Hikari al cine —Le comentó Pearl.

—No creí que te molestaría —Contestó Diamond—. Además, puedes aprovechar este rato libre para ayudar a Amethyst en su entrenamiento.

— ¡Pues sí! Cuida de Hikari, Dia. Me aseguraré de que Amethyst aprenda más.

Debido al inicio de una nueva batalla, Amethyst decidió continuar con un entrenamiento que había dejado de lado hace mucho: "la habilidad de predecir los movimientos de Pearl". Es cierto que Amethyst había decidido que continuaría en el camino de la investigación e incluso había comenzado siendo asistente de su abuelo paterno, quien es investigador, pero eso no signifique que ha dejado las batallas o que no luchará si es necesario. Y ahora mismo, este problema lo motivó mucho para seguir entrenando. Sin embargo, no se sabía mucho de la situación ni qué hacer para resolverlo, pero eso no dejaría tranquilos a los Pokédex Holder, ¿verdad?

Afuera, cercano a la ruta, Ruby se ha posado junto a un árbol y al mirar la tranquilidad de su alrededor, decidió poner un cigarrillo en su boca y prenderlo con un encendedor.

— ¡Viejo! —Pero inesperadamente Yuuki salió de la nada desde las hojas de los árboles, colgándose de cabeza.

— ¡Ah! —Eso obviamente espantó a Ruby, quien estuvo a punto de tragarse ese cigarro—. Ugh... ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Uf... siento que si muero será de un infarto.

—Necesitaba preguntarte algo —El joven dio un salto para bajar del árbol, pero se tapó la nariz con la mano, detestaba el humo del cigarrillo—. Oye... quiero me hables de las tres sombras de fuego del Team Magma.

— ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

— ¡Todo! Uno de los ex miembros del Team Magma que está dentro de esto, dice que a perfeccionado las técnicas de esos tres, necesito saber a qué me enfrento.

— ¿No le estás dando muchas vueltas?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—A ver... yo creo que tú eres mucho más fuerte que el sujeto que enfrentaste el sábado, solo te sorprendió y quedaste en desventaja en un campo de batalla tan ruidoso, pero con la simple ayuda de Haruka la situación mejoró.

— ¡No me digas eso! ¡La idea es que no me vuelvan a sorprender entonces!

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. A ver... —Expulsó el humo del cigarro.

—Ugh... —Retrocedió un poco más, la verdad se estaba aguantando las ganas de irse de allí a respirar aire fresco.

—La primera de ellos... ya la conoces, Courtney.

—Oh, es la mujer que nos ayudó a Kotone y a mí a encontrar el antiguo escondite del Team Magma.

—Exactamente, y te lo digo, ella seguro era el miembro más increíble del Team Magma. Mientras que sus dos compañeros gustaban de sus trucos para acabar con sus oponentes, ella no, ella decía que solo le gustaba reducir todo a cenizas, fue un oponente formidable. La primera vez que luché contra ella, supe que no iba a ganar y escapé como pude. Su Pokémon principal era su Ninetales, con el que podía lanzar 9 llamas de fuego a la vez, muy difícil de esquivar. Pero también tenía sus trucos, como exprimir jugo de baya en sus guantes.

—Es lo que ese tipo hizo.

—Claro, para eso debió usar una baya picante, ¿no? Pero Courtney no solo usaba ese tipo de baya, sino que de todo un poco. A veces usaba algún jugo para endurecer cosas frágiles. O como un pegamento natural, para atrapar a sus enemigos con aquellos guantes. Era una mujer muy ingeniosa la verdad. No creo que sea posible imitarla... a parte de saber esos trucos, era inteligente e intuitiva, te digo que era única.

—Ajá... ajá... ¿Y los otros dos?

—El siguiente es Tabitha. Era un hombre grande y de musculatura, aunque algo imprudente. Él utilizaba a Torkoal, al que hacía girar y expulsaba un humo capaz de hacer dormir a sus oponentes. Claro que... si lo respiras mucho... podría causar problemas respiratorios severos, ten mucho cuidado con eso. Y ahora que lo pienso... también debes conocer a Tabitha.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo conozco?

—Cuando fuiste al gimnasio de Flannery hace 5 años... no sé si la viste con su marido... ese es Tabitha.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Es... ¡Es...! ¡De una líder de...!

—Entiende que esos tres decidieron rehacer sus vidas. Él visitó mucho las aguas termales de aquella ciudad y habló mucho con Flannery en un momento... pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

—A-Ah... pero... ¡Bueno, bueno, como sea! ¡Vi los trucos de Tabitha y Courtney, pero no del otro sujeto!

—Y por último... Blaise. Hmm... —Mantuvo silencio unos momentos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que me parece imposible imitar semejante truco.

— ¡¿Pero cuál?! ¡¿Qué es lo que hacía?!

—Ilusiones.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ilusiones? ¿Cómo...?

—Así —Sacó su encendedor y encendió la pequeña llama.

—... ¿Una flama?

—Exactamente... la flama de Slugma.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Conoces el cuento de la niña de los cerillos?

—Tú me leías ese cuen... eh... —Se ruborizó de vergüenza al pensar en eso—. Ejém... s-sí, lo conozco.

—La pequeña niña se perdió en una ilusión al observar la llama del cerillo... Blaise lo describía de la misma manera. Al perderte en el calor de la intensa llama, veías ilusiones. A veces lo que él te quería mostrar... o de terribles recuerdos tuyos. No es nada fácil de evadir.

—Entonces cómo, ¿Cómo evito esas ilusiones? ¿Cómo escapo?

—Sin lógica, Yuuki... es solo fuerza de voluntad.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Eres el que más usa la lógica para pelear! ¡Dime el truco!

—Pelea a tu estilo —Nuevamente sopló el humo, solo que directamente hacia Yuuki.

— ¡Ay! ¡No apuntes eso hacia acá! ¡Qué asco! —Finalmente no aguantó más y dio un brinco hacia los árboles para escapar.

—Juju —Rió, pues obviamente aquello fue a propósito.

Por otra parte, en la hierba alta de la salida trasera del hotel, conversaban Orange y Kotone también.

—Uf... —Suspiró Orange, sentada en ese abundante pasto.

—Ay, ya te pusiste melancólica otra vez —Le dijo Kotone caminando de un lado para otro.

—Estoy algo preocupada por lo que los medios dijeron de nosotros. Eso y que la agencia BW fue culpada de negligencia, no es justo. Ahora piensan que nosotros llevamos una de nuestras tantas batallas a un lugar público.

—Así son los medios, solo dicen la mentira perfecta para llamar la atención. ¡Pero no seas tonta! La gente no nos odia realmente, no olvides todo lo que los Pokédex Holder han hecho anteriormente, no te angusties. Creo que el verdadero afectado es Calme, ¿sabes?

— ¿Eh? Él...

—No ha salido de su habitación. Su sueño es ser reportero y se emocionó al ver a la prensa de Unova, pero ahora las cosas... bueno, tú sabes.

—Debe ser triste cuando te muestran un lado tan egoísta de las cosas que te gustan...

—Pff, todos saben que los reporteros son así, dale tiempo. Y si no quiere luchar... bueno, hemos pasado por peores situaciones antes de conocerlo, no creo que sea tan grave. Lo mismo va para el chico Kyouhei, no lo necesitamos.

—Es cierto que ese día las cosas fueron verdaderamente incómodas. Ese chico... dijo cosas muy egoístas, hasta a mí me molestó, pero por su última reacción cuando lo regañaron, tal vez quiera decir que no crea en lo que dice... ¿no?

—Meh... qué sé yo. ¿Te importa mucho?

—No me imagino que un hijo de Pokédex Holder como nosotros sea mala persona.

— ¡Conocer a buenas personas no te hace buena persona! Nosotros lo somos porque queremos... date un poco de crédito niña. Deja que las cosas sigan su rumbo.

—Cierto, cierto, tienes razón —Se levantó algo más aliviada—. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una batalla para calentar un poco?

—Eh... ¿No te gustaría luchar con Gin, mejor? Está entrenando en la ruta del otro lado. Creí que aprovecharías estos días para pasar mayor tiempo con él.

— ¿Eh? Es que... —Bajó la mirada.

¿Por qué Kotone le había dicho sobre aprovechar pasar el tiempo con Gin? Pues bien, hace algunos meses, debido a que Gin cumplió ya sus 20 años, decidió finalmente independizarse y dejar la casa de sus padres para mudarse a un departamento de Ciudad Azafrán. Debido a esto, él y Orange no habían hablado hasta la reunión de Holder por entregar las nuevas Pokédex. Por supuesto que Orange pensó y hacer alguna vídeo llamada o incluso visitarle, pero nunca tuvo el coraje para hacer... pero tal vez... Gin haya tenido esa misma intención... quién sabe...

— ¿Sabes qué creo? Que te estás lamentando por nada.

—P-Pero...

—El chico vive en una ciudad más lejana... ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Al menos siguen viviendo en la misma región! Déjate de lloriquear.

—Tienes razón... claro, creo que exageraba... comparados a tú y Yuuki, nosotros somos mucho más cercanos...

— ¡¿Disculpa?!

—A-Ay... perdón... no pensé lo que dije. Hm... _*Pero Kotone estuvo en Hoenn una buena temporada cuando Yuuki fue hospitalizado por la batalla contra Redford... viven en regiones diferentes pero ella de todas formas se esfuerza. Comparada conmigo que siempre retrocedo... cierto, no debería sentirme mal por esto*_ ¡Tienes razón Kotone! Entonces, ¿vamos a entrenar?

—Bueno, al menos dejaste de lamentarte. Peleemos un poco, pero te lo advierto, tengo de bella lo que tengo de fuerte.

—Ajá... jajaja.

¿Iban a entrenar entre ellas? Bueno, eso sería si...

— ¡Te encontré! —De la nada, Yuuki apareció habiendo saltado de un árbol.

— ¡Ahh! —Obviamente Kotone se espantó y se hizo a un lado, había aparecido junto a ella—. Ay... mi corazón... ¡¿Quieres matarme del susto idiota?!

— ¡Kotone, Kotone! ¿Las llamas de Hitaro son muy poderosas, verdad? Puede hacer crecer una gran llama en su espalda.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero claro! —Para varias, presumió—. ¡No es por presumir, pero Hitaro es el Typhlosion más fuerte, solo ligeramente igualado por Explotaro! ¿Por qué?

— ¡Eso es genial! ¿No quisieras entrenar conmigo?

— ¿Qu-? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Juntos? ¿Tú y yo? ¿No prefieres entrenar con tu padre...?

—Nah, el viejo se fue a matar sus pulmones por ahí. Además lo que quiero es pelear con un Pokémon de fuego. Sé que mamá tiene a Blaziken, pero se luce mucho más por sus patadas o movimientos de lucha... ¡Pero Hitaro es muy fuerte, pensé! ¿Qué me dices?

— _*Vaya..._ —Pensó Orange—. _Es cierto que esos dos jamás han entrenado juntos... creo que Kotone me contó que cuando se encontraron en la base secreta de Yuuki, tuvieron un pequeño combate, pero nada más allá de eso... ¡Eso es! Yo entreno mucho con Gin, nos pone en ventaja, ¿verdad? ¡Ay! ¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando! ¡Esto no es una competencia, Orange!*_ —Se dio unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza.

— ¡Orange! —Kotone fue junto a Orange y la tomó de los hombros—. Sé que tú evitase entrenar con Gin ahora y como tu amiga debería hacer lo mismo...

—K-Kotone...

— ¡Pero al fin y al cabo es culpa tuya por lloriquear tanto! ¡Vamos Yuuki! —Corrió alegre hacia el otro lado sin rastro de culpa.

—* _Sabía que diría eso...*_

— ¿Tú no quieres entrenar con nosotros, Orange? —Le preguntó Yuuki con una amable sonrisa.

—Ugh... —Kotone se detuvo a mirar feo debido a eso, aunque el chico ni cuenta se dio.

—Ah... ¡No! Descuida, no te preocupes por mí —Contestó Orange con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Tú y yo hemos entrenado mucho juntos anteriormente... creo que te servirá de experiencia entrenar a solas con Kotone. Nos vemos... —Se fue en dirección para entrar al hotel.

Ella entró de vuelta a la recepción del hotel, acompañada de su inseparable Pikachu, Thunder.

—Uf... —Suspiró—. Por supuesto que no iba a querer interrumpirlos. ¡Pero eso me motivó! ¡Iré con Gin a entrenar!

—Pika... —El pequeño roedor la observó con demasiadas dudas.

— ¡¿P-Piensas que no me atreveré?! ¡Eres tan malo! ¡Deberías apoyarme!

—Pi —Levantó ambas orejas en señal de que escuchó algo.

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió, alguien ha entrado.

— ¿Vienen personas?

—Pika —El pequeño Pikachu, en una actitud que nunca había tomado, se apresuró en subir al hombro de Orange un tanto incómodo.

— ¿Qué tienes, Thunder? Oh... esas personas...

Son dos Pokédex Holder quienes habían entrado, Lack-two y Whi-two. Habían ido hasta allí, donde se encontraban todos lo Pokédex Holder.

—Oh —Cuando Lack-two entró, se percató de inmediato de Orange, por lo que se le acercó para hablarle—. Buenos días —Le sonrió—. ¿Podrías...?

—Ah —En ese momento Orange tembló un poco, se sintió helada—. _*¿Q-Qué pasa...? Este sujeto... es un Pokédex Holder, pero... me da miedo, ¿por qué? Esa sonrisa tan falsa... se me hace aterrador...*_

—Disculpa... ¿Pasa algo malo? —Whi-two le habló algo preocupada.

— ¿Eh? Ah, es que...

—Hm... es cierto, tú estuviste en la fiesta, por lo que no es necesario fingir ahora —Dijo Lack-two, perdiendo esa sonrisa y volviendo a su estado serio de siempre.

—E-Eh... —Orange retrocedió unos pasos, pero deteniéndola alguien le sujetó del hombro para calmarla—. ¿Ah? Oh... —Giró la cabeza de forma precipitada, pero al ver, era Ruby, quien la observó de manera amable, lo que la calmó.

—Habían dicho que vendrían, debido a que el sábado no nos pudo terminar de hablar sobre los enemigos de ahora —Le explicó Ruby.

—Ah... claro...

—Pi —En eso, Thunder decidió dejar a Orange y saltó hacia el hombro de Ruby, donde se quedó más tranquilo.

—Ugh... ¿Dices que confías más en él que en mí? —Le preguntó Orange un tanto ofendida.

—Ah, Orange —Justo en ese momento apareció Red bajando por las escaleras junto a Green—. Pensé que estabas afuera para entrenar.

—Papá...

—Justo íbamos a tener una reunión, ¿te vas a quedar?

— ¿Qué? N-No... no es necesario, yo sí iba a entrenar afuera... Thunder... —Llamó a Pikachu, al que tomó en sus brazos y se largó lo más pronto posible, aunque no pudo evitar asomarse un poco por la pared para seguir espiando—. W-Wow... nunca había estado frente a Lack-two, es algo aterrador...

— ¿Verdad? —Dijo alguien detrás suyo.

— ¿Uh? —Volteó, encontrándose con Haruka—. ¿Haruka?

— ¿Cómo estás Orange? —Se agachó para asomarse al igual que Orange—. La primera vez que lo vi, tenía una sonrisa amable y se veía completamente servicial, probablemente porque estaban presentes el "trío de mujeres escandalosas".

— ¿M-Mujeres Escandalosas?

—Eh... —Se avergonzó un poco—. E-Es que es así cómo las apodó mi hermano, jaja...

—Ah... Ok...

—Pero en la fiesta y justo ahora, tiene una actitud tan seria que hasta me da miedo. Es diferente a lo que he visto. Por ejemplo, mi papá suele ser amable y aveces un poco torpe, pero cuando pelea se pone serio y hasta da un poco de miedo, pero... es diferente, ambas personalidades son propias de papá, pero en este caso... es como si esa sonrisa no fuera parte de su personalidad.

—Eso mismo pensé. Cuando me sonrió... me dio una sensación de tanta falsedad que hasta me asustó. Como si no hubiera algún sentimiento detrás de aquella sonrisa. Es completamente distinto a todos los Pokédex Holder que conozco.

—Debe ser porque tú eres más intuitiva con las personas, Orange. Una actitud falsa no te deja tranquila... creo que Amethyst tampoco se quedaría tranquilo con algo así.

— ¿Y Amethyst, por cierto?

—Fue a entrenar con Pearl afuera. Dijo que quería completar el entrenamiento que nunca terminó.

—Cierto, en nuestra batalla anterior comenzó a entrenar con Pearl y luego tuvo que dejarlo por la batalla que él tuvo con Redford. Más tarde entrenó con Green...

—Ajá... tú entrenaste con mi hermano, ¿no?

—Sí... Yuuki y yo combatimos bastante.

—Hmm... ya veo... —Bajó un poco la mirada.

—Oh... ¿Sabes? Supe que en la fiesta lo ayudaste con un enemigo. Es increíble, ¿no?

— ¿Tú crees?

—Claro que lo creo. Ah, ya sé. Haruka, ¿quieres entrenar ahora? No tengo compañero de batalla.

—Buu~ Si lo que tú quieres es entrenar con Gin, no lo niegues.

— ¡C-Claro que no! —Se negó muy sonrojada.

—Juju. Bueno, vamos —Se levantó—. ¿Sí?

—Ah... Sí.

Mientras tanto, los Holder adultos presentes continuaban en la sala. Entre ellos, se sumaron al grupo X y Y, además Wally, aunque no sea uno de los Holder se sumó a la conversación. También Crystal estaba por parte del grupo de Johto y Platinum por Sinnoh. Por último, Black y White, los otros Pokédex Holder de Unova también habían llegado.

—Oh, hola, hola —Les saludó Red alegremente.

— ¿Cómo ha estado todo? —Preguntó Crystal un tanto preocupada.

—Todo está bien —Contestó White con una sonrisa llena de confianza—. Lamentablemente la fiesta presentó pérdidas, pero no es nada que no pueda resolver. No se preocupen, lo importante ahora es resolver esto para que no se causen más problemas.

— ¿Gray no vino con ustedes? —Les preguntó Platinum.

—Está con Cheren —Contestó Black—. A ver... me platicó un poco. Creo que encontró a dos de sus alumnos esta mañana, y fue junto a Bianca hasta la ruta 7, aprovechando que Bianca debía ir allí por investigación.

—Eran Kyouhei y Mei —Aclaró Lack-two—. Es lo más probable.

—Cierto, Kyouhei es tu hijo. ¿Ya solucionó lo que sucedió el sábado? —Preguntó, pero Lack-two solo ignoró aquella pregunta—. Ah...

—Oh, sí... él ya está mejor —Contestó Whi-two.

— ¿Su amigo no vendrá con ustedes tampoco? —Les preguntó White.

—Uh... no... —Al responder, miró a Lack-two de forma nerviosa—. _*Cuando le pregunté eso mismo a Lack-two en casa, dijo que no era necesario. Se me es raro, él mismo incluyó a Hugh en el caso y ahora pareciera que no quiere verlo... ¿Se habrán peleado?*_

Como la conversación decía, la agencia BW tuvo pérdidas debido al fracaso de la fiesta premiere. White es una experta y por supuesto que no es primera vez que la agencia tiene pérdidas, por lo que para ella no es difícil de superar, pero no por eso no le preocupa lo que pasó. El principal culpable, son los medios, quienes entregaron información un tanto falsa con tal de crear una noticia más interesante.

A uno de los chicos, le importó más este hecho que a cualquiera. Deben saber a cuál... el joven estaba encerrado en su cuarto, mirando la TV, viendo las noticias donde se seguía comentando aquel hecho que llamó tanto la atención.

—Hm... —No quiso ver más y apagó la TV—. ¿Cómo pueden... decir tantas mentiras...?

—Dede... —Su pequeño Pokémon, un Dedenne, subió a la cama junto a él, con una cara triste.

—Denne... ¿Es esto a lo que quiero llegar a ser? Ugh... —Se levantó—. Creo que iré a comer algo...

El joven, como dijo, bajó finalmente para sacar una rebanada de pan para comer. Algo que le pareció curioso fue no encontrar a nadie en el interior del hotel. Al darse cuenta, escuchó ruidos de batallas cercanas, lo que hizo que su pequeño Dedenne saltara y corriera hacia afuera lleno de curiosidad.

— ¡Ah! Espera, Denne... —Lo persiguió hasta afuera, hacia una de las rutas cercanas, por fin atrapándolo—. Uf... no me hagas esto, ¿quieres? ¿Uh? —Al mirar, vio una extraña entrada entre los arbustos, lo que le llamó la curiosidad, así que adentró hasta ahí, encontrando un espacio amplio y bello, ese lugar era conocido como el Bosque de los Perdidos—. Que bello lugar... Oh —Al mirar, vio que no era el único en ese lugar.

Alguien estaba allí desde antes, era Gin, junto a sus Pokémon. Estaba parado en el centro del Bosque, con los ojos cerrados, como si buscara concentrarse. Calme no pudo evitar observar de manera silenciosa, esperando a que algo pase. Acto seguido, Gin le hizo una seña a su Charizard, el cual con su Cuchillada cortó una de las rocas de forma imparable, sin la necesidad de sus movimientos de fuego, mientras que por los escombros que volaron, sus demás Pokémon se encargaron de volverlas polvo a través de sus ataques especiales.

— ¡W-Wow! —Gritó el pequeño joven al ver tal hazaña.

— ¿Hm? —Gin volteó al escucharlo.

— ¡A-Ay! D-Discúlpame... no quería interrumpir. Y-Yo... —Bajó su gorra para ocultar su cara de la vergüenza—. Ya me iba, perdón...

—...Que bueno que vienes.

— ¿Eh?

—Necesito un favor de ti.

— ¿D-De mí? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—El resto de mis amigos, ahora mismo están entrenando. Cada quien con su compañero, pero yo me quedé sin nadie con quién entrenar. ¿Tendrías una batalla de práctica conmigo?

— ¡¿Y-Yo?! N-No... ¡No es posible! ¡Yo no peleo!

—Solo te pido una práctica. Entiendo que prefieras evitar la batalla contra el enemigo, pero al menos ayúdame a perfeccionar, ¿no? Así no tendrás que preocuparte mucho de ayudar a los Holder en la batalla. Solo necesito un pequeño combate para ver las habilidades de mis Pokémon, es un favor.

—Uh... —Calme observó muy dudoso, temblando un poco sin saber qué decir, hasta que miró a su Dedenne que posaba en su hombro, el cual asintió lleno de confianza para su entrenador—. D-Denne... hmm...

De esta forma, Calme aceptó ese pequeño entrenamiento, por lo que ambos se prepararon cada uno por su parte para la batalla. Calme eligió a Gogoat y a Frogadier por su lado, mientras que Gin utilizaría a Lapras y Nidoking por el suyo, mientras que el resto de sus Pokémon se hicieron a un lado para observar. Se trataría de una batalla doble.

—Hmm... —Calme observó hacia un lado, donde estaban los Pokémon que Gin no iba a utilizar—. _*No va a utilizar a Charizard... yo creería que es su Pokémon más fuerte, ¿me estará subestimando? No, no, no. No debería preocuparme algo así. Hmm... son Lapras y Nidoking. Chevro podrá encargarse de Lapras y Greno de Nidoking, tengo la ventaja si de tipos estamos hablando. Además, por mucho que Lapras sea poderosa, tiene una baja velocidad y altos puntos de salud. Chevro podría utilizar Asta Drenaje para no desfallecer en la batalla, usaré a Lapras como su fuente de energía mientras que Greno lo cuida de los movimientos tipo veneno de Nidoking. Agotaré a los Pokémon de Gin haciendo que Chevro no caiga en batalla, esa será mi estrategia._

—Te veo muy confiado.

— ¿Eh? Ah...

—Te cederé el primer movimiento.

—M-Muchas gracias... _*Sería tonto de mi parte comenzar directamente con el Asta Drenaje, pero continuaré con la estrategia de usar a Lapras como fuente de energía*_ ¡Chevro! ¡Drenadoras!

Comenzando la batalla, Gogoat corrió para lanzar esas Drenadoras, y aunque Nidkoing trató de impedirlo, como ayuda Frogadier lo hizo a un lado con sus movimientos de agua, logrando así infectar a Lapras.

— ¡Perfecto! —Exclamó Calme—. _*Sigamos con ese ritmo y ganaremos*_ ¡Chevro! ¡Hoja Aguda!

Nuevamente Gogoat corrió a toda velocidad, pero segundos antes de alcanzar a Lapras, fue golpeado por un movimiento de hielo de esta misma.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Calme, por supuesto, quedó muy sorprendido ante esta situación—. ¡No es posible! ¡¿Lapras es más rápida de Chevro?!

—Canto Helado —Le dijo Gin.

— ¿Canto...? ¡Claro! Movimiento de prioridad, de esta manera compensa su baja velocidad. Pero... ¡No vamos a cambiar de estrategia! ¡Continúa con esa Asta Drenaje!

Continuando con su ataque, Gogoat pudo insertar ese Asta Drenaje para recuperar la energía perdida en el último ataque, sumando también a la obtenida gracias a las Drenadoras del primer turno.

— ¡Vas muy bien, Chevro! —Gritó Calme con entusiasmo—. _*Sin embargo cambiará el orden de las cosas siendo Lapras quien atacará primero... eso me perjudicará mucho. Pero no importa, continuaré con la estrategia inicial*._

—Ya veo... le pusiste mucha confianza a tu estrategia con Gogoat.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Prefieres agotar a mis Pokémon mientras tu Gogoat continúa y continúa recuperando energía, para lo que utilizarías a Lapras, quien tiene altos puntos de salud, como tu fuente de energía. Sin embargo, que no se te olvide que estás en una batalla doble y que no existe una estrategia perfecta.

Justo en ese momento, Nidoking golpeó con fuerza a Frogadier, mandándolo a volar lejos de él, por lo que acto seguido corrió con gran velocidad e insertó una poderosa Carga Tóxica en Gogoat.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Chevro, Greno!

—Eres listo. Antes de iniciar la batalla observaste bien a los Pokémon y supiste que Frogadier es el más rápido del campo. Por ello, lo usaste para que se encargara de mantener ocupado a Nidoking gracias a su velocidad. Pero te olvidaste de algo, el poder destructivo de Nidoking. Por mucho que pueda evitar sus ataques, al mínimo alcance recibiría un daño severo, eso es lo que te pasó.

— _*Qué duro golpe de veneno...*_ ¡Pronto Chevro! ¡Síntesis...! ¿Oh? —Dio esa orden, pero al momento sintió una gota caer sobre su frente, a lo que observó hacia arriba donde se encontraba una gran nube que pronto dejó caer una lluvia inmensa al campo—. Danza Lluvia...

—Era muy obvio viendo tu estrategia que en cualquier momento aparecería el Síntesis. Por eso, ahora mismo, he tapado el sol con esa nube de lluvia. Ahora el Síntesis será mucho menos efectivo de lo que sería originalmente.

— _*Ahora Chevro no podrá recuperarse como desee. Sin embargo, esto también me beneficia... ¡Ok! Cambiaré a ofensiva*_ ¡Greno! ¡Hidropulso! —Dio la orden, a lo que su Frogadier utilizó un poderoso Hidropulso potenciado por la lluvia, el cual, Nidoking no esquivó, permaneció ahí recibiéndolo—. ¡Eso es! ¡No pares!

—Inteligente. Analizaste bien la oportunidad perfecta de cambiar a una estrategia ofensiva. No muchos entrenadores reaccionan así de rápido, ¿sabes? Eres muy buen estratega Calme.

— ¿Eh? Ehm... —Bajó la mirada con un leve sonrojó—. ¿Cómo? —Pero entonces notó hacia los pies de Nidoking, se estaba moviendo—. _*Se está moviendo mientras recibe el ataque, ¿por qué haría eso? ¿Está tratando de escapar?*_

—Nidoking —Gin solo le habló, a lo que su Pokémon por fin se retiró de ese poderoso ataque, pero detrás de él estaba Lapras, quien recibió ese poderoso Hidropulso.

—No... —Calme por fin comprendió, se quedó observando cómo Lapras recuperó toda su energía gracias a ese Hidropulso, Lapras tiene la habilidad de Absorber agua, recupera sus puntos de salud al recibir ataques de agua.

—Mientras Nidoking recibió a primeras el ataque, comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta quedar frente a Lapras, tu Frogadier no se dio cuenta y siguió atacando hasta que Nidoking se retiró y envió ese poderoso ataque de agua a Lapras, a quien le sentó muy bien. ¿Qué me dices? Cambian los papeles, tu Pokémon fue la fuente de energía del mío.

—Ugh... aún puedo... ¡Chevro, Asta Drenaje! —Gritó alto para que Gogoat corriera y atacara con ese Asta Drenaje—. _*Lapras atacará primero con el Canto Helado y luego Chevro se recuperará con el Asta, el Canto Helado no será suficiente para derribarlo, ¡vamos!*_ —Esperó, pero fue Gogoat quien atacó primero con su Asta Drenaje—. _*¡¿Chevro fue el primero?! No puede ser... ¡Oh! ¡Significa que no se preparó con Canto Helado!*_ ¡Chevro!

— ¡Rayo de Hielo!

Lapra finalmente utilizó un ataque poderoso, Rayo Hielo. El cual insertó de forma crítica a Gogoat, dejándolo finalmente en el suelo derrotado.

—No.. Chevro... * _No hay tiempo*_ —Observó al cielo—. _*La nube de lluvia continúa, significa que los movimientos de Greno estarán potenciados. Nidoking está débil, debo quitármelo de encima para convertir esto en un 1 vs 1*_ ¡Greno! ¡Ve! ¡Ataca! —Gritó alto para que su Frogadier corriera hacia Nidoking para realizar su ataque.

—No dejes que lo alcance Lapras... Frío Polar.

— ¡¿Frío Polar?! —Dudó unos momentos—. No, ese ataque nunca dará en el blanco... no es un ataque conveniente en una batalla de estrategia. ¡No te retires Greno, continúa!

— ¡Nidoking! ¡Defiéndete!

Frogadier continuó, dispuesto a atacar a Nidoking, que también quiso defenderse con sus movimientos tipo veneno, chocando con los tipo agua de Frogadier, pero gracias a la lluvia todo iría a favor de Frogadier, sin embargo Lapras utilizó su Frío Polar, que inesperadamente logró atrapar a Frogadier. No había forma, una vez que ese movimiento alcanzaba a un Pokémon, este caería sin poder hacer nada, y esta no fue la excepción. La batalla terminó con Frogadier finalmente derrotado.

— ¿Qué...? ¡Greno! —Corrió para ver a su Pokémon derrotado, justo en ese momento la lluvia se disipó y el sol volvió a salir—. I-Imposible... ¿Realmente hay una manera para que un movimiento así pueda dar en el blanco tan fácilmente? Si es sí, es invencible.

—No, no hay tal cosa.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Fue pura suerte, Calme.

— ¡¿Eh?! P-Pero...

—Nunca he podido verte pelear, pero tenía el interés. Hablé un poco con Kotone y tus padres, quienes te han visto pelear, y pude ver que ideas tus estrategias muy meticulosamente. Gracias a la Pokédex, se podría decir que eres imparable, ¿no? Pues tus estrategias serían mejores. Sin embargo, no es tan fácil. Dime una cosa Calme, ¿alguna vez habías perdido una batalla?

—Oh —Escuchar eso realmente le afectó, porque al pensar claramente, era cierto, nunca en su vida había perdido una batalla antes, esta es la primera vez.

—Debes saber algo, así son las batallas. A mí también me gusta idear mis estrategias, pero ninguna es perfecta, todo puede fallar. ¿Qué haces cuando todas tus estrategias fallan? Atentas a la suerte, nada más que eso. Para atentar a la suerte, no tienes otra opción que confiar plenamente en tus Pokémon. Yo no hice nada para que el Frío Polar funcionara también, fue Lapras. Muchas veces, la suerte vence a cualquier estrategia.

—Hmph —Él se levantó y regresó a sus dos Pokémon, para darle la espalda a Gin. Tomó en sus brazos a su pequeño Dedenne quien lo veía preocupado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—...Calme —Al llamarlo, hizo que Calme se detuviera unos momentos—. Gracias por esta pelea de entrenamiento.

—No... no hay de qué —Dicho esto, solo continuó su camino para salir rápidamente de aquel bosque.

En realidad, en ese momento el chico se había sentido completamente molesto por la derrota, pero era algo que no quería admitir, razón por la que se marchó rápidamente. En el camino, tenía una mirada baja y triste, mientras que su Dedenne continuaba observándolo de manera triste. De pronto, se detuvo, dejando algo perplejo a Dedenne.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —Se preguntó.

— ¿De? —El pequeño Pokémon subió hasta su hombro.

—Yo... realmente quería ganar y me sentí mal al perder. Me sentí mal por mi primer derrota. Pero Denne... ¿Acaso no debería darme igual? Me he retirado de las batallas. Pero ahora que hay enemigos cerca... me ha tocado combatir demasiado. Aún no sé quién era el sujeto que encontramos en el Bosque en Kalos. No tengo idea de qué hacer. Y para colmo... me he dado cuenta de lo egoísta que pueden ser los periodistas, ese se supone que es mi sueño. No, no... debo seguir firme en mi sueño, debo dejar de prestarle atención a las batallas.

Luego de esa reflexión, continuó el camino corriendo en dirección al hotel. En la entrada de la recepción, inesperadamente se encontraban sus dos padres.

— ¡Ah! ¡Calme! —Y le llamó alegre al verlo—. ¡Me alegra verte! Había ido a tu habitación pero no estabas. Estoy feliz de que hayas salido por tu cuenta.

—Mamá... Papá... ehm... —Bajó un poco la mirada.

—Adivina qué. Trevor y los demás van a llegar.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Debido a los reportes de la Policía Internacional, es claro que Trevor y los demás están en el blanco del enemigo también —Le explicó X—. Lo más seguro es que vengan aquí. Cuando hay problemas... siempre permanecemos juntos, es la regla.

— ¿L-La regla...?

—Calme. Kenta y los demás también vendrán... ¿Qué opinas de eso?

—Eh... _*Justo ahora... ¿Por qué?*_

— ¡Bueno! ¡Nosotros iremos por ellos al puerto! ¡¿Vienes?! —Expresó Y con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Calme...?

—Oh... mejor no...

—Hmm... —Intercambió una mirada con X—. Oye... ¿Cómo te has sentido desde que la prensa emitió ese reportaje?

— ¿Eh? Ehm...

—Calme...

—Si ese es tu sueño, debes aceptar que eso es parte de la realidad —Dijo X—. La gente mala existe, está en todas partes, no siempre se tratan de enemigos poderosos. En el mundo de los reporteros... hay mucho egoísmo de por medio.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Le recriminó Calme—. Tienes amigas que son parte del medio, ellas me enseñaron a mí. No necesariamente la mayoría son así de malos, es...

—Pues bien —Solo dijo eso y comenzó a marcharse—. Y, yo me voy a adelantar. Iré a esperar a Trevor y los demás.

—Bien —Asintió Y—. Hablaré con Calme, ¿está bien?

—Sí —Dicho esto, solo se marchó.

—Uf... X debería tratar de ser más expresivo, ¿no crees?

—M-Mamá... —Calme la miró con mucha duda.

—Je, ven —Se sentó en un sofá, esperando a que Calme se sentara junto a ella.

—Eh... —Se sentó.

—Es que... a X no le gusta hablar de ese tema, incluso si Alexa y Viola son nuestras amigas. Él tuvo un tiempo en que desconfiaba mucho de las personas, especialmente personas como Alexa y Viola.

— ¿Periodistas y reporteros?

— ¿Pero sabes? Él apoya mucho el camino que escogiste y nunca se atrevería a detenerte. Porque eres buena persona, Calme. No eres como aquellos que...

— ¿Eh?

—Uf... —Suspiró fuerte antes de seguir hablando—. Cuando X era niño, participó en la famosa copa Junior de Kalos. Por supuesto, obtuvo la victoria de una manera muy fácil, tanto que todos aclamaron que se trataba de un niño prodigio, que posiblemente sería el mismo campeón de Kalos. Pero eso... solo le trajo muchos problemas.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Luego de su victoria, una gran cantidad de reporteros vinieron a acosarlo de inmediato. Lo persiguieron por todas partes, día y noche. La gente no dejaba de mirarlo, no dejaban de esparcir rumores de él. Solo era un niño, pequeño e indefenso y le hicieron algo así. Gracias a eso, X se encerró en su habitación por muchos años. Por más que yo tratara, él no se atrevía a salir. Se hundió en una fuerte depresión gracias a ese constante acoso.

— ¡Ah...! —Sin decir nada se levantó de golpe con la respiración agitada.

—Calme... X y yo creímos que merecías saber eso. Pero tú... tú eres quién elegirá su forma de hacer las cosas.

—Ah... Ugh... ¡Hmph! —Sin responder nada, solo salió corriendo de allí.

— ¡Oye, Calme!

El chico corrió hasta afuera, silbó fuerte para llamar a su Rhyhorn que se encontraba durmiendo afuera, lo montó y lo hizo correr lo más rápido que pudo, para salir pronto de allí.

— ¡Calme! —Y llegó hasta afuera, viendo como el chico escapaba montado en su Rhyhorn—. Oh, cielos...

— ¿Muy mal? —X se encontraba allí, posado en la pared a un lado de la puerta.

— ¡O sea que nunca te fuiste! Si serás, X...

— ¿Vamos por él?

—No, espera...

— ¿Hm?

—...Aunque vayamos por él, no ayudaremos en nada. Lo que necesita es un tiempo a solas. Sea lo que decida, yo apoyaré la decisión de Calme, siempre apoyaré e sueño que él decida.

—...De acuerdo.

Montando de Rhyhorn, incluso sin su traje especial, Calme corrió y corrió hasta alejarse de las rutas y llegar a la entrada de Ciudad Mayólica, ahí perdió el control y de una mal planeada frenada, cayó al pasto con unos cuantos raspones. Su Dedenne bajó pronto de Rhyhorn y corrió para ver cómo estaba su entrenador, sumamente preocupado.

—Ah... uf... —Calme se levantó de a poco y se sentó en el pasto—. Ay, Denne... ¿Es ese mundo egoísta e hipócrita al que yo quiero entrar...? Tal vez elegí mal... justo ahora tuve una batalla y me enfadé por perder. Yo...

—De... —El pequeño Dedenne subió hasta su hombro para tratar de consolarlo con unas caricias en la mejilla.

—Snnf... qué... ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer...? —Soltó unas pocas lágrimas mientras permanecía ahí sentado.

Calme se entera del lado tan egoísta de su sueño y comienza a dudar. ¿Volverá acaso al camino de la batalla? ¿Será capaz de llenarse de coraje y ayudar a los demás Pokédex Holder a vencer a su poderoso enemigo? ¿Qué decisión tomará?

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Calme:**

 **Hijo X & Y, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico muy introvertido y tímido, siempre el blanco de las burlas de los demás, sin embargo le motiva mucho su sueño de ser un gran reportero. Ahora mismo está confundido, se sintió mal de perder una batalla, ¿será que realmente sí le interesan? Más aún, ha comenzado a dudar de su sueño al ver el lado egoísta que existe... ¡¿Qué camino tomará a partir de ahora?!**

 **Pokémon de Calme:**

 **Denne (Dedenne): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Chevro (Gogoat): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 43 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Corne (Rhyhorn): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 28 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Greno (Froakie): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 19 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Sonis (Noibat): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 32 - Naturaleza: Miedosa**

 **Gin:**

 **Hijo de Green y Blue, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico algo serio y a veces algo fanfarrón, pero nunca hay que tomarlo a la ligera, pues es un experto entrenador y tiene una gran inteligencia, siendo uno de los más poderosos en batalla. Inesperadamente le ha pedido a Calme entrenar con él, además de que identificó su punto débil... ¿será cierto que Gin no esté interesado en el potencial de Calme?**

 **Pokémon de Gin:**

 **Umbreon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Charizard: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 77 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Nidoking: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Arcanine: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 72 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Lapras: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Serena.**

 **Sandslash: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Amethyst:**

 **Hijo de Diamond y Platinum. Es un chico amable y con gran corazón, además de ser muy tranquilo y empático. Ha participado en las dos últimas batallas de los Pokédex Holder y ha tenido un papel muy importante, pues aunque sea tranquilo tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad. Pronto veremos qué hará para ayudar en esta futura batalla también.**

 **Pokémon de Kotone:**

 **Lucario (Rio): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 44 - Naturaleza: Firme.  
**

 **Turt (Torterra): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 43 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Tarly (Staraptor) Género: Masculino - Nivel: 41 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Rampardos (Crani): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Mothim (Thim): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 29 - Naturaleza: Mansa.**

 **Sanslash Alola (Sands): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Huraña.**

 **Orange:**

 **Hija de Red y Yellow, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica amable, aunque tal vez demasiado, sin embargo adora las batallas a pesar de su actitud algo pacifista. Duda en acercarse a Gin y duda sobre si realmente todos los Pokédex Holder son buenas personas... ¡Aún así continúa dispuesta en combatir para ayudar a los demás!**

 **Pokémon de Orange:**

 **Thunder (Pikachu): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 79 - Naturaleza: Afable.**

 **Grass (Venusaur): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Venom (Nidoqueen): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Amable.**

 **Nyar (Persian): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 63 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Acua (Dewgong): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Drag (Dragonite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Yuuki :**

 **Hijo de Ruby y Sapphire, dos Pokédex Holder. A simple vista es un chico algo malhumorado y agresivo, pero en realidad es una buena persona. ¡Está decidido en aprender la mejor forma para derrotar a los miembros del Team Magma! Ha elegido a Kotone como su compañera de entrenamiento para ello.**

 **Equipo de Yuuki:**

 **Mightyena (Poochy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 73 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

 **Salamence (Mance): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 89 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Swampert (Mud): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 76 - Naturaleza: Plácida**

 **Seviper (Viper): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 69 - Naturaleza: Ingenua**

 **Slaking (Slak): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 78 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Absol (Abs): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Cauta**

 **Kotone:**

 **Hija de Gold y Crystal, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica presumida y con una rebosante confianza, pero todos a su alrededor saben que es una muy buena persona. Será compañera de entrenamiento de Yuuki, ¿cómo ha avanzado su relación desde los acontecimientos de la batalla contra Redford?**

 **Pokémon de Kotone:**

 **Otaro (Furret): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 54 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Hitaro (Typhlosion): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Glitaro (Gliscor): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Kitaro (Girafarig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 49 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Lantaro (Lanturn): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 50 - Naturaleza: Miedosa.**

 **Yotaro (Tyranitar): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Haruka :**

 **La hija menor de Ruby y Sapphire. Es una chica muy linda y femenina, ama los concursos más que nada en el mundo. A veces puede ser muy malcriada y llorona, pero tiene un gran corazón. Gracias a las batallas de los Pokédex Holder ella se vio obligada a aprender a luchar, por lo que aunque no le gusten las batallas, sus habilidades no deben ser subestimadas** **. Ha decidido entrenar con Orange esta vez, ella está intrigada por la personalidad tan peculiar de Lack-two...**

 **Pokémon de Haruka:**

 **Delcatty (Kiki): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Alegre**

 **Blaziken (Momo): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Beautifly (Fifi): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 27 - Naturaleza: Serena**

 **Gorebyss (Byby): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Aggron (Roro): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 42 - Naturaleza: Osada**

 **Florges (Flo): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Mansa**

 **Hibiki:**

 **El hijo menor de Gold y Crystal. Tiene solo 5 años. A pesar de ser un niño, es muy inteligente y habla de forma avanzada para su edad, pero además suele tener gusto por las chicas jóvenes mayores que él. Sin duda, es un niño muy travieso, pero esconde un lado muy honorable.**

 **Pokémon de Hibiki:**

 **Totopeon (Totodile): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 15 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Popopeon (Castform): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Cauta.**

 **Kotomi:**

 **La pequeña hija de Silver. Tiene 5 años, es 1 mes menor que Hibiki. A diferencia de Hibiki, es una niña ordenada y respetuosa de las reglas, aunque se podría decir que gracias a Hibiki acaba haciendo bastantes travesuras. Normalmente no puede evitar que es una niña y es muy asustadiza durante las batallas.**

 **Pokémon de Kotomi:**

 **Chikorita: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 8 - Naturaleza: Cauta.**

 **Hikari:**

 **Es la pequeña hija de Pearl. En la batalla anterior no estuvo presente, pero ahora mismo acompañó a su padre en la reunión de Pokédex Holder. Aparentemente es una niña dulce, tímida y obediente... ¿Realmente será del todo así?**

 **Chimy (Chimchar): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 11 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **¡Gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Espero un lindo comentario de su parte y nos vemos en el capítulo 16 en unos días! :D**

 **Próximo capítulo: Dentro de la cueva congelada.**


	20. 19-Dentro de la cueva congelada

**Capítulo 19: Dentro de la cueva congelada.**

Continuando con su entrenamiento en la ruta cercana a Ciudad Mayólica, Amethyst combatía a Luxray utilizando a su Lucario. En un momento, se quedó en silencio, esperando el siguiente movimiento, hasta que por fin Luxray comenzó a atacar.

—Eso es... ¡Rio! ¡Esfera aural!

El movimiento de Luxray fue Chispazo, un movimiento especial, que logró disiparse por esa Esfera Aural, creando una gran explosión de luz unos momentos.

— ¡Uf...! —Satisfecho, Amethyst se arrojó al pasto para descansar—. Por fin... estoy agotado.

— ¡Hey! Eso estuvo muy bien, Ame —Le dijo Pearl, acercándose a él junto a Luxray—. Al mismo tiempo tus Pokémon suben de nivel, ¡vas por muy buen paso!

—El que realmente me sorprende es usted, no se ve cansado después de tanto entrenamiento.

— ¡Descuida! Creo que podemos dejar el entrenamiento por hoy, ¿sí?

—Ajá~ ¿Eh? —En ese momento, en dirección a Mayólica, Amethyst pudo observar a Calme montado en su Rhyhorn dirigirse hacia allí—. ¿Ese... es Calme?

— ¿Eh? —Pearl volteó—. Es el chico de Kalos... ¿qué habrá pasado?

—Hmm...

Calme, con la ropa sucia y algunos raspones que tuvo en una caída durante el camino, corrió en dirección al centro Pokémon, donde solo regresó a su Rhyhorn y entró, calmando un poco su respiración. Al hacerlo, caminó hacia el mostrador y le entregó dos de sus PokéBall a la enfermera, para curar a sus Pokémon. Mientras esperaba, se sentó en los sillones del Centro Pokémon.

—De... —Su pequeño Dedenne salió de su bolso y saltó hasta su hombro con una cara triste.

—Denne... —Calme sacó su cámara del bolso—. Estaba tan emocionado por ir a Unova. Conocería a los famosos Pokédex Holder, aquí hay lugares de entretención famosísimos como el Pokéwood. Incluso nos quedamos en Ciudad Mayólica, donde hay grandes atracciones como el parque de diversiones, el musical, el metro de batalla o donde la famosa modelo Camila es la líder de su gimnasio... pensé que sería grandioso, pero ahora ya no tengo ganas de ir a ninguno de esos lugares, ¿en algún momento me habré comportado de esa manera egoísta? ¿Habré hecho preguntas incómodas solo pensando en el afán de que sería una gran noticia? No... ya no puedo seguir con esto.

— ¿Calme?

— ¿Eh? —Calme volteó al escuchar una voz—. Tú eres... ¿Amethyst?

—Discúlpame —Amethyst sonrió amablemente y se sentó a su lado—. Te vi yendo hasta aquí y pensé que tal vez irías al Centro Pokémon. ¿Cómo estás?

—Eh... pues...

— ¡Oh! Desde más cerca tu cámara luce muy profesional. ¿La usas para hacer los reportajes en vivo en la TV?

—N-No... esta la uso para grabar vídeos o tomar fotografías... la que se usa para grabaciones en vivo es de otro tipo, la tengo en casa pero no la uso del todo...

—Ah, entonces debes tener muchas más cosas en casa, es increíble, ¿lo sabías? ¿Cómo las has comprado?

—Yo... desde pequeño participo en carreras de Rhyhorn, utilizo el dinero de los premios para comprar todo eso.

—Debe ser un gran esfuerzo, oí que te levantas a las 5 de la mañana todos los días para practicar con Rhyhorn.

—Oh... sí... —A medida que hablaba, bajaba y bajaba la mirada.

—Je —Pero Amethyst sonrió serenamente—. Discúlpame Calme, oí lo que le decías a tu Dedenne. ¿Estás dudando de tu sueño?

—Hmm...

—Te recomiendo darle una pasada. Solo mira todo lo que te has esforzado por llevar adelante tus sueños, ¿cómo algo en lo que has puesto todo tu empeño puede ser egoísta?

—Porque así es ese mundo... no hay...

—Tú nunca lo viste así, y yo no creo que tú seas alguien egoísta.

—No lo sé... y ya no sé qué hacer. Ahora todos están entrenando y yo... ni siquiera soy capaz de intentarlo. No... ¿debería volver a pelear?

—Bueno, si es lo que necesitas. Recuerda que combatir para ayudar a otros... no significa que deba ser a lo que te dediques. Lo que creo que te hace falta buscar es a tu maestro.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, eso es algo muy primordial, ¿lo sabías? Todos tarde o temprano aprendemos algo de otros, eso es la función del conocimientos, llevarlo hacia otros. Pero buscar quien te entrene... significa que debes elegir a alguien que se adapte a tus necesidades.

— ¿N-Necesidades?

—Ajá. A ver... Yo soy muy tranquilote según lo que me dicen, pero por eso mismo debe faltarme el espíritu de pelea. Creo que otras personas tan serenas como mi papá y mi mamá no hubieran logrado llevar a lo alto mi potencial. Por eso escogí a mi tío Pearl como mi maestro, porque su fuerza de voluntad es lo que me hace falta para crecer. Calme... si dudas tal vez necesites de alguien que comprendas tus habilidades y debilidades mejor que nadie, solo así podrás exprimir al máximo tu fuerza, eso creo yo.

—Es... Ugh...

—Claro, no tienes por qué considerarlo ahora, espera a aclarar un poco tu mente, ¿sí? —Se levantó—. Tus Pokémon deben estar listos, ¿volvemos ya?

—Hmm...

Región Unova/Ruta 7:

— ¡Ok! ¡Mukade! ¡Picadura!

Aprovechando el fin de semana, Kyouhei y Mei aprovecharon para recorrer rutas más lejanas de Unova con el fin de entrenar y obtener a más Pokémon para su respectivo equipo. Entre los tantos Pokémon de la ruta 7, Mei encontró uno sumamente raro, un Golett, por lo que ahora le combate utilizando a su recién evolucionado Whirlipede.

—Ah~ —Kyouhei soltó un fuerte bostezo, estaba sentado en el pasto con su Sewaddlon a su lado observando del espectáculo—. No entiendo para qué tuvimos que venir tan lejos, ¿no te podías conformar con los Pokémon cerca de casa?

— ¡Los de estas rutas son más experimentados! ¡Deja de quejarte por todo!

—Eres tú la que todo el tiempo dice "hay que esforzarse" ¿y te da flojera entrenar un Pokémon de bajo nivel? Quién te entiende.

— ¡Aquí hay una mayor variedad de especies y serán oportunos para cualquier batalla! ¡Tú aceptaste ir, puerco quisquilloso! Uf... ¡Mukade! —Ignoró a Kyouhei después de la rabieta y nuevamente ordenó a Whirlipede para atacar a Golett con éxito—. ¡Perfecto! Ahora sí... ¡Vamos! —Lanzó la PokéBall, capturando así al Pokémon—. ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! —Dio unos brincos de alegría y fue a recoger la PokéBall con su nuevo Pokémon dentro—. Jeje... ¿No crees que deberías tratar de atrapar algo también, Kyo?

—Sí, sí, en eso estoy —Él simplemente sacó unas semillas que dejó caer al suelo sin siquiera moverse de su sitio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué...? Oh.

Aquellas, atrajeron a un sin par de Pokémon del tipo volador, que fueron directo a comer a gusto.

—Y sigue... —Él de inmediato puso de aquella comida en su mano, y mientras que la mayoría de Pokémon se largaron volando por el susto, una pequeña Duckllett fue de inmediato a comer aquello, se acercó lento, comió y luego subió al hombro de Kyouhei de manera tierna—. Mira, eres una lindura. Listo Mei.

— ¡Ugh! —Ella casi cae al suelo por no poder creerlo—. ¡Es el colmo contigo! ¡¿No puedes ponerte a buscar un Pokémon y tener una batalla para atraparlo como un entrenador normal?!

—Atrapar un Pokémon es atrapar un Pokémon, no importa cuál sea el método. Además, ¿cómo podría dañar a esta hermosa niña?

—Sí, sí. Uf... y yo que pensé que te habías puesto más serio cuando dijiste que necesitabas incrementar tu fuerza para combatir. Pero bueno, mejor hay que aprovechar a buscar Pokémon de otras especies.

— ¿Quieres seguir? Dame un respiro por favor. Deberías estar feliz, Golurk no es un Pokémon que se encuentre por estas rutas. Además, antes de llegar aquí, pasamos por el desierto y aprovechaste a capturar un Darumaka, ¿no es así?

—De hecho tienes razón... hmm... Ah, por lo de Golurk, debió sentirse atraído por los otros Pokémon Fantasma de la Torre de los Cielos, por eso llegó hasta aquí, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, sí —Se levantó—. ¿Por qué no vamos a la ciudad que está al lado? Hay varios charcos y podrías capturar uno de agua, eso te haría falta.

—No, mejor vamos a la Torre —De forma emocionada regresó a su Pokémon y corrió hacia el otro lado.

— ¡Ah! ¡No Mei...! Tch... ¡Santo Cielo! —Algo irritado no tuvo más opción que seguirla, regresando a sus dos Pokémon también.

—Wow... —Al llegar, Mei presencio la imponente Torre de los Cielos con total admiración—. Realmente es majestuosa.

—Uf... sí, sí, muy bonita tu cochina torre. Pero ya tienes un Pokémon Fantasma y es todo lo que encontrarás aquí, así que de nada te servirá entrar.

—Hm... —Ella bajó su mirada algo triste—. A pesar de lo bello de su exterior... esta torre se trata de un cementerio Pokémon... aquí la gente viene a visitar a sus Pokémon que ya han fallecido, es por eso que los Pokémon tipo fantasma habitan aquí... es tan triste el solo pensar perder a tu Pokémon que supuestamente vive más que un humano... no puedo ni imaginar el horror que conlleva eso.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

— ¿Sabes? He

leído que en la sima de esta torre se encuentra una campana que se toca en memoria de los Pokémon fallecidos en forma de respeto, y lo que se dice es que refleja el corazón de quien la toca.

—Uf...claro —Dio media vuelta para marcharse.

— ¡H-Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

—Te conozco, quieres tocar la "campanita mágica que refleja tu corazón" y hacer honor a los pobres Pokémon fallecidos. Tal cosa como una campana así es una tremenda chorrada y no va conmigo. Sabes defenderte bien, así que tú sube la torre sola, yo iré a otro lado a ver si encuentro Pokémon más de mi agrado.

— ¡O-Oye...! Hmm... —Miró hacia la torre algo indecisa—. ¡Ay! ¡Espera Kyo! —Corrió junto a Kyouhei—. ¿Qué pasa? Te pusiste de pésimo humor desde que nos acercamos a esta torre... Oh, ¿no será que tú...?

— ¿Eh? —Observó a Mei de forma seria y sorprendida, esperando atento a lo que ella diría.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?

—...¿Ah?

—No sabía que eras tan supersticioso, jaja.

— ¡P-Pero si no es eso! ¡El asunto de lo sobrenatural no podría ser menos científico, es ridículo que yo crea en algo así! Ay, olvídalo —Continuó su camino muy molesto.

— _*¿Pues cómo quieres que te crea si ni siquiera puedes admitir tu temor a los dragones? Si serás...*_

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! —Por el camino de regreso a la ruta, se toparon con Bianca—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les ha ido con esas capturas?

— ¡Estupendo! Queremos adentrarnos a más rutas para capturar más Pokémon.

— ¿Sí? ¡Oh! Pues justo ahora quería enseñarles una cosita, ¿me acompañan?

Ella los llevó hasta un punto concreto de la ruta, hacia donde habían unos árboles de extraña forma.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay aquí? —Preguntó Mei.

—Verán, en lugares muy concretos de Unova, hay unos pequeños espacios por los que se puede entrar. En estos lugares, algunos Pokémon hicieron sus guaridas, estas son llamadas "Claros ocultos". Suelen ser muy fuertes y tener habilidades únicas. Acabo de encontrar uno de esos lugares justo aquí. Es lo que me enviaron a investigar.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Wow!

— ¿Vas a querer ese Pokémon para ti? —Le preguntó Kyouhei.

—Hmm... ¡Que el mejor entrenador se lo gane! ¿No?

—Bueno, veamos qué pasa. Si es un Pokémon de mi agrado, tal vez lo quiera.

—Ojalá sea un Haxorus o tal vez un Garchomp.

—Hmm —La miró feo debido a ese comentario.

— ¡Bueno! ¿Listos? —Bianca abrió la ruta, donde había un lugar espacioso por el cual entrar.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! —Mei inmediatamente apuntó hacia el centro del lugar, donde se encontraba un pequeño Minccino aseando su cola—. ¡Es muy lindo! Y será mío... a ver... ¡Ve! ¡Daruma! —Se adelantó sacando a su recién capturado Darumaka—. Daruma, quiero a ese Minccino, ¿sí? Usa tu Ascuas —Ordenó a su Pokémon, pero por ello el pequeño Minccino se puso en guardia y contraatacó con un Plumerazo—. Wow... puede golpear hasta 5 veces, pero es muy difícil que lo logre... ¡Ve por él! **(NOTA: Darumaka está basado en los muñecos Daruma, llamados de esa forma en Japonés).**

—Vaya, realmente es muy tenaz —Comentó Bianca.

—Pero Mei no es muy lista —Dijo Kyouhei buscando algo entre las cosas de su mochila.

— ¿Hm? Buscas algo.

—Minccino no es el Pokémon para Mei, va más conmigo. Además... ¡Mei~! ¡Minccino logrará los 5 golpes de ese Plumerazo!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Le preguntó Mei, pero al observar la batalla, efectivamente Minccino golpeó las 5 veces a Darumaka—. ¡Vaya! ¡Sí era cierto! ¡Daruma! ¡Contraataca pronto!

—Hm~ Hm~ Oh, creo que esto servirá —Sacó sus esposas y las sacudió contra la tierra unos momentos—. ¡Listo! ¡Hey, Minccino!

— ¡Daruma! ¡Acaba...! ¡Ah! —Antes de ordenar, el pequeño Minccino saltó sobre su cabeza y la evitó por completo—. ¿Q-Qué...?

—Ten —Kyouhei le entregó las esposas, las que Minccino limpió rápidamente usando su cola.

— ¿Q-Qué haces...?

—Cuando Minccino ve algo sucio no puede evitar querer limpiarlo —Le mostró aquella información en la Pokédex—. Además, es muy linda y suave, tu modo de entrenar no le gustará para nada, ¿cierto? —Acarició la cabeza de Minccino, la cual después de dejar relucientes esas esposas subió al hombro de Kyouhei sin rechistar—. Listo~ —La atrapó en su PokéBall.

— ¡Ay! ¡Eres un tonto, Kyo! —Mei se enfadó mucho por aquello—. ¡Yo ataqué primero!

—Bueno, como no era el Garchomp o el Haxorus que querías, pensé que no te importaría~ —Obviamente, esa había sido su venganza.

— ¡Uy! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Eres un infantil!

—Tú empezaste —Salió de aquella madriguera.

— ¡Espera, bobo! —Ella también salió.

—Bueno... al menos uno atrapó al Pokémon —Bianca salió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hey Kyo, ¿cómo supiste que realizaría los 5 golpes de ese Plumerazo?

— ¿Sabes las habilidades de Minccino, Mei? —Respondió Kyouhei.

—Ah... son Gran Encanto y Experto. Eso lo vimos en la materia de Habilidades Pokémon, no podría olvidarlo.

—Cierto, pero es una lástima que no hemos pasado a la parte de habilidades ocultas —Le mostró los datos de su nuevo Minccino en la Pokédex.

— ¿E-Encadenado?

—Hay ciertos Pokémon con habilidades raras, estas son llamadas "habilidades ocultas". La policía internacional suele buscar Pokémon de los Claros Ocultos para tener a los más raros, por eso yo ya los conocía y la mayoría de los Pokémon de ahí tienen su habilidad oculta. Nada mal, ¿no?

—Oh~ Habilidad Oculta... ¡Muy bien! ¡Cuando vuelva a casa estudiaré sobre ello y los Claros Ocultos! Aunque tú... ¿Para qué vas a la escuela con lo avanzado que estás?

—Por ti, mi amor, no hay otra razón.

—Ugh... —Se sonrojó un poco—. ¡Bah! ¡Eres un idiota! —Adelantó camino para que no se noten sus nervios.

—Hmm... ¡Sí, claro! —Alcanzándolos, Bianca se encontraba hablando por el Videomisor—. ¡Iré para allá! —Cortó—. Hey, chicos. Adivinen. En Ciudad Loza, Cheren y Hana ya se encontraron con Gray.

—Oh, ¿él está aquí? Qué alegría —Respondió Mei muy entusiasmada.

—Sí, mucho... —Respondió Kyouhei sarcásticamente—. Hmm... —No pudo evitar pensar en los sucesos de la fiesta, especialmente de las cosas que habló con Gray—. _*Ay... de haber sabido que él vendría, no habría venido...*_

—Yo iré para allá, ¿qué harán ustedes? —Preguntó Bianca.

—Eh... —Mei pensó unos momentos—. Es que a penas sí he capturado 2 Pokémon... ¡Cuando atrape más los alcanzo! A ver... ¡Ah! —Vio una cueva que se encontraba poco lejos de ahí.

— ¿Vamos a la cueva entonces? —Dijo Kyouhei.

— ¿Tú irás? Tu equipo está completo.

—Bueno, es para que no te sientas sola, gatita.

— _*Anda, hace tiempo que no me llamaba así... No, no, no, espera, eso es malo*_ ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! Solo vamos a la cueva.

—Entiendo, le avisaré a Cheren entonces —Les dijo Bianca antes de despedirse e irse por su lado.

— ¡Vamos, Kyo! —Ella corrió hasta la entrada de la cueva—. Uy... —De pronto tembló un poco por un escalofrío—. Wow... aquí hace un frío bestial, qué extraño.

— ¿Te dio miedo? —Le dijo Kyouhei en tono burlesco.

—Hm... ¡No! Claro que no. Vamos —Algo enfadada, se adentró hasta esa cueva.

—Jeje... ¿Uh? —Tembló un poco—. _*Qué extraño... realmente está helado, las cuevas son heladas pero no tanto. Hmm*_

— ¡Hey! ¡Kyo! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vamos!

—Ah... sí —Él también se decidió y se adentro en aquella cueva.

En la ruta salida a Ciudad Loza es donde se encontraban Cheren, Hana y Gray. Había una buena razón para esperar en la ruta y no en la ciudad, pues era el momento perfecto de una batalla de entrenamiento. Pero Gray solo era quien observaba. Cheren utilizaba a su Gigalith para combatir al Dewott de Hana, ¡padre e hija estaban combatiendo! ¿Se trata de un entrenamiento?

— ¡Gigalith! ¡Joya de Luz! —Ordenó Cheren.

— ¡Ah! Eh... —Hana entró en pánico de inmediato—. D-Dewott... ehm... ¡Acua Jet!

Dewott obedeció y evitando esa Joya de Luz, logró golpear con su fuerte Acua Jet.

— ¡Ese fue un buen movimiento! —Expresó Gray con entusiasmo—. Con el Acua Jet, Dewot fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar esas rocas y golpear. ¡Comienzas a tomar mejores decisiones en tus órdenes, Hana!

— ¿Eh? ¿E-Es así? —Hana volteó con un leve sonrojo.

— ¡Uy! ¡Hana! ¡Al frente! ¡La batalla!

—A-Ah... ¡Sí! —Miró al frente algo nerviosa.

La batalla siguió un poco más, con Dewott tratando de seguir acertando sus movimientos de agua, pero a fin de cuentas Gigalith atacó con su poderoso Tierratemblor que hizo volar lejos de Dewott, dejándolo muy agotado para seguir.

—Uy no, Dewott... —Hana fue de inmediato para ver a su Pokémon.

—Muy bien, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí —Dijo Cheren mientras regresaba a Gigalith—. ¿Está bien, Hana?

—Sí, papá... muchas gracias por esto.

—Pero has ido mejorando mucho, ¿sabes? Antes eras incapaz de analizar el momento correcto de elegir un ataque. Posiblemente, cuando Dewott evolucione en Samurott, se convertirá en un muy poderoso Pokémon.

—También estoy de acuerdo con eso —Dijo Gray—. Por cierto, ¿acompañaron a Bianca específicamente para entrenar mejor aquí?

—Ah... sí... —Contestó Hana—. Lo que pasa es que en casa mi abuelo viene mucho de visita y siempre tiene problemas con que entrene. Además, papá está muy ocupado todos los días porque debe ir a la escuela por su trabajo.

—Ya veo, tu abuelo es muy sobreprotector, ¿no?

—Pero creo que ha mejorado en eso... —Dijo Cheren con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Lo hubieran visto en la época en que Bianca era niña, detestaba que saliera a jugar conmigo y Black. Uf... sin mencionar que casi le da un infarto cuando Bianca le habló de nuestro matrimonio.

—Oh... hmm... —Gray se puso a recordar un poco, de las veces que ha visto al abuelo de Hana y cómo este siempre lo hace a un lado cuando trata de hablar con ella—. _*No lo había pensado, tal vez yo no le caigo bien... Lo mismo fue con Kyouhei, ¿soy tan malo en darme cuenta a quiénes no les agrado?*_

—Bueno, Bianca no tardará en llegar. Iré a caminar para ver si la encuentro. Descansen un poco —Así, Cheren se marchó por el camino de la ruta.

—Sí. Uf... —Se sentó a un lado de Hana—. ¿Cómo la llevas?

—Creo que mejor —Contestó Hana regresando a Dewott en la Pokéball—. No es mucho, pero me gustaría poder ayudar un poco en la batalla esta vez.

—Así que eso piensas. A ti realmente no te gustan mucho las batallas, ¿no?

— ¿Huh? Hm... no... no lo hacen. Pero... de vez en cuando quiero hacer cosas por mí misma, ayudar es algo que me gusta.

— ¿Ayudar?

—Acompaño a mamá para los trabajos de investigación, a veces ayudo a papá en las actividades extracurriculares de la escuela, o incluso a ti...

—Sí, me has ayudado bastante cuando trabajo en la agencia. Muchas gracias, Hana. Como veo, a ti te encanta trabajar muy duro. Hasta mi mamá ha dicho que serías un excelente empleada permanente.

— ¿Ah sí? Pero... no sé si pueda pasar así toda la vida. Tal vez, en un momento me dejen de necesitar... ¿no?

—No, eso no. Yo jamás dejaría de necesitarte.

— ¿Eh?

—Eh... —Le dio la espalda con un leve sonrojo—. Perdón... si sonó mal.

—Descuida —Sonrió nerviosamente—. Oye, Gray... ¿cómo has estado tú? Bueno, desde que sucedió lo de...

—Hm... —Más tranquilo volvió a voltear hacia ella—. ¿Sabes? Fue... horrible cuando vi las cosas que decían de la agencia por televisión. Sentí odio, miedo y tristeza... pensé que todo estaría perdido, sentí que habían insultado a mi sueño. Pero... mi mamá se movió de inmediato, se encargó de visitar los hogares para declarar disculpas oficiales, sin rechistar pagó la indemnización, incluso si quedábamos en números rojos, y enseguida buscó la forma de cubrir ese dinero a través de varios contratos. A ella no le afectó esto, solo trabajó más duro y lo arregló todo como si nada, ¿no crees que es asombrosa? Ahí pensé... "¿Qué hubiera hecho yo?". Yo, solo me asusté y no pensé en ninguna solución, si la agencia hubiera estado a mi cargo tal vez no habría encontrado la manera de manejar la situación. Posiblemente nunca seré ni la mitad de buen presidente para la agencia...

—No, Gray... no te menosprecies. Tú también has trabajado duro. Poco a poco tu madre te ha dejado cargo de eventos sumamente importantes y han sido un gran éxito. Piensa que en el futuro aprenderás más y más, todo es por la experiencia. Yo tengo fe en que serás un gran presidente para la agencia, créeme que sí...

—Gracias Hana. Uf... en realidad es difícil todo lo que ha pasado en unos días, ¿no? Oye... ¿Cómo viste a Kyouhei?

—Creo que está mejor desde la última vez. Me pregunto si logró resolver su problema. Te ha preocupado mucho, ¿no?

—Bueno... se supone que es mi compañero Holder de Unova... me hubiera encantado que nos llevemos bien. Pero a fin de cuentas no lo conozco nada, por eso me da curiosidad. Durante la batalla contra Duddrigon, me di cuenta que no es una mala persona, por eso me preocupa ver que quiera aparentar tal cosa. De hecho me alegra que un chico como él tenga a una amiga como Mei, ella se ve ruda y temperamental, pero en realidad es una chica alegre y tímida que teme no poder congeniar con las personas, posiblemente ayude a Kyouhei con su problema, ¿no crees?

—Espero que sí. Después de todo, alguien como Kyouhei se enamoró de ella.

— ¿Eh? ¿Enamoró? ¿Kyouhei de Mei?

— ¿No lo habías notado... Gray? B-Bueno... recuerdo cuando nos conocimos en la escuela conversaste con Mei, pero enseguida Kyouhei se interpuso... seguramente estaba celoso, eso pensé...

—Eh... —Tardó en responder, su mente estaba cargando analizando cada recuerdo con Kyouhei—. ¡Ah! ¡Era eso!

— ¿G-Gray?

—Y yo que me preguntaba por qué le caigo mal. ¡Gracias Hana!

—N-No hay de qué... ehm... ¿Tú no... sientes nada por Mei... cierto?

— ¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Me cae muy bien y es adorable, pero es solo una amiga. Cuando se lo aclare a Kyouhei, podremos hacer las pases y comenzar de cero. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! Ah, ya sé —Comenzó a marcar en su Videomisor.

— ¿V-Vas a llamar?

—No soy el único preocupado con lo que ocurrió en la fiesta. Todos queremos llevarnos bien con todos, pues somos hijos de los Pokédex Holder... ¡No! Somos amigos. Sé que ahora podremos congeniar mejor con ese chico, quisiera ver a mis amigos ahora.

En las rutas cercanas a Ciudad Mayólica, Orange y Haruka, después de un pequeño entrenamiento, regresaban caminando en dirección al hotel.

—Cielos, para la otra ten más cuidado —Se quejaba Haruka con un pequeño puchero, su ropa estaba llena de tierra.

—Y-Ya te dije que lo siento... —Contestó Orange un tanto apenada.

— ¡Claro que no! Usaste los ataques de agua de tu Dewgong y me salpicó lodo, ¡era solo un entrenamiento!

— ¡Que lo siento, Haruka!

—Bueno, iré a cambiarme de ropa al hotel. Para la otra mejor entrena con tu novio.

— ¡Y-Ya basta Haruka!

— ¿De qué? —La observó de reojo.

—Eh... ¡Ajajá! —Fingió reír—. Vamos al hotel, ¿sí? Jaja...

—Ay Orange... ¿De verdad eres mayor que yo? Yo sé algo que tú no sabes~

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—Hmm~ Nah, no te lo diré.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Sobre qué?

—Es algo que te encantaría saber~

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡H-Haruka...!

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicas! —La voz de Gin se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡Ah! —Orange deprisa se ocultó detrás de Haruka—. Hola...

— ¿Tú qué traes? —Le preguntó Gin—. Me sorprendió que le hayas pedido a Haruka entrenar.

— ¡Ah! Sí... bueno, nosotros hemos combatido muchas veces. Tal vez haya que dejar de hacerlo... pelear con otras personas, jaja...

—Oh... comprendo...

—Uy, ustedes son igual de torpes —Comentó Haruka.

—Por cierto, Gray me acaba de llamar. Le gustaría que lo viéramos en Ciudad Loza ahora.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Orange.

—No sé, dijo que allá nos dirá.

—Hmm... de acuerdo.

— ¿Sabes dónde están los demás?

—Yuuki y Kotone estaban entrenando por allá.

—Está bien, iré a decirles.

—Claro...

Un poco más adentrado a los matorrales, Yuuki y Kotone continuaban entrenando. Kotone utilizaba a su Typhlosion con sus poderosos ataques de fuego mientras que Yuuki utilizaba a Absol, aunque sin megaevolucionar.

—Uf... uf... —Kotone limpió el sudor de su cara, después de todo su Pokémon estaba levantando una gran cantidad de llamas de su espalda, lo que causaba un gran calor en el campo de batalla—. ¡Hitaro, Lanzallamas y acaba con esto para que pueda ir por un helado!

— ¡Abs! ¡Golpe bajo!

Typhlosion lanzó su Lanzallamas, pero interrumpiendo Absol se adelantó golpeándolo con fuerza y derribándolo en el suelo.

—Ugh... ¡Uy...! —Kotone gruñó—. _*¡Estúpido salvaje! ¡Se hizo mucho más difícil de vencer! ¡Qué coraje!*_

—Uf... —Yuuki se lanzó de espaldas al pasto jadeando un poco—. Descansemos por favor, ya no aguanto el calor.

—Sí, sí, sí —Contestó Kotone algo molesta—. Hitaro —Miró a su Pokémon, el cual finalmente apagó las llamas de su espalda—. Pero que conste que tú pediste eso. Uf... —Se hizo un poco de viento con la mano al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el pasto—. Creo que ambos debemos tomar una ducha después, ¿no? Oh...

—Uf... —Yuuki por su parte se quitó la camiseta para bajar un poco el sudor que tenía, también se pudo ver que conservaba algunas cicatrices de la batalla anterior—. De verdad hace calor, yo también quiero un helado, ¿vamos?

—Ah... —Kotone volteó rápidamente ocultando su rostro sonrojado.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres ir? ¿O prefieres descansar primero?

—Sí, vamos... * _¡Ay! ¡Estúpido salvaje! Además está más bueno que el pan. Definitivamente las cosas no son como cuando teníamos 11 años, somos jóvenes, así ya no puedo...*_

— ¿Por qué te comportas tan rara? —Yuuki se sentó a su lado para acercársele.

— ¡No me comporto raro! Solo estoy cansada. ¡Ya deja de interrogarme! Salvaje bruto.

—Cielos, qué carácter. Uf...

—Por cierto, ¿por qué tenías tantas ganas de pelear con un Pokémon de fuego? Además de exigir que Hitaro provoque tanto calor.

—Es que... ¿recuerdas que ahora enfrentaremos sujetos que pertenecían a los equipos que enfrentaron nuestros padres? Enfrenté a un tipo del Team Magma en la fiesta. Pero él dijo que utilizaba los trucos de los comandantes anteriores del Team Magma, a los que enfrentó el viejo. Yo caí en unos de esos trucos y estuve a punto de perder por eso, no quiero que vuelva a pasarme. El viejo me habló un poco de los trucos, y dijo que uno de ellos utiliza las flamas para causar ilusiones... pero no me dijo un verdadero método para impedirlo, así que solo me queda entrenar así.

— ¿Un método? Hmm... ¡Hey, bruto salvaje!

— ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué me llamas así?!

—Yo tengo un método para ti~

— ¿Qué? ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Lo tienes? ¿Qué es Kotone?

—Jujuju~ Es muy fácil. Pronto vas a estar adulándome~

En unos momentos, Kotone había sacado una venda de su mochila, la cual Yuuki amarró en sus ojos sin poder ver nada.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya entiendo! —Expresó Yuuki con alegría—. ¡De esta forma no veré las ilusiones y podré pelear usando mi olfato y oídos! ¡Es perfecto! Y dudo que volvamos a pelear en una fiesta con tanta gente, ¡ya no podrá hacerme nada así! ¡Fantástico Kotone!

—Lo sé, no serías nada sin mí, querido~.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Vamos! ¡Tengamos otra batalla! ¡Yo peleo así!

—Uy, primero vamos por ese helado, ¿sí?

— ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos! ¿Uh?

Antes de cualquier cosa, los matorrales comenzaron a moverse y de ahí salió Gin, quien de inmediato se puso a sacudir su ropa mientras se dirigía a ellos.

—Chicos, por fin los encuentro. Gray llamó y... eh —Al levantar la mirada, Gin se encontró a Kotone cerca de Yuuki quien estaba con los ojos vendados y sin camiseta—. Ah... lo siento, no quería interrumpir. Continúen —Dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

— ¡Ay! ¡No Gin! ¡No, no, no, no! —Kotone, ahora sí con la cara completamente roja se levantó para perseguir a Gin—. ¡No es lo que tú piensas! ¡Ven aquí y déjame que te explique!

— ¿Eh? —Yuuki levantó la venda de sus ojos y observó inocentemente sin entender nada la reacción de Kotone—. ¿Interrumpir? ¿Se refiere a nuestro entrenamiento? Pero si estábamos descansando...

En la entrada a la ruta desde Ciudad Mayólica, Calme y Amethyst finalmente estaban regresando a pie mientras que, por lo que se veía, habían estado platicando un poco.

—Comprendo —Dijo Amethyst—. Es por eso que estás dudando de tu sueño ahora, no debe ser fácil.

—No... tal vez estoy realmente en el camino equivocado. No sé cómo lo voy a resolver... pero siempre he sido así, poco seguro de mí mismo y lo que hago...

—Hmm... ¿Cómo nos ves a nosotros, Calme?

— ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a ti, Kotone, Gin y los demás...? Hmm... ustedes son admirables. Siguen el camino que les gusta sin duda alguna.

—Jaja, ¿realmente lo crees así?

— ¿Cómo dices?

—A ver... comencemos por Orange. Cuando la conocí, se disfrazaba de hombre, ¿lo sabías? Todos pensábamos que era uno.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué hacía eso?

—Porque Orange es insegura. Pensaba que al ser mujer, todos la mirarían en menos, por lo que se sentía más en confianza si aparentaba ser hombre. Pero poco a poco fue aprendiendo hasta que decidió usar ropa de mujer, dejar de fingir ser algo que no es, porque las cosas no tienen que ver si eres hombre o mujer, es lo que aprendió Orange. No solo eso, sus inseguridades le hacían dudar mucho, pero al final fue ella quien demostró el valor más grande en la batalla contra Redford, ella definitivamente maduró gracias a eso. Es amable y todo, y claro, aún no puede ser clara con sus sentimientos hacia Gin, pero no cabe duda que ha cambiado mucho desde que la conocí. Seguimos con Yuuki, él es impresionante, ¿sabes? Es el hermano mayor de Haru y siempre ha sido sobreprotector y con mal carácter, pero no hay nadie más determinado en nuestro grupo que él, yo pensaba que era el más seguro de todos, porque tenía clara su meta de reunir las medallas de Hoenn, de ser más fuerte. Pero... poco a poco fue revelando sus verdaderas inseguridades, admira demasiado a su padre pero siente pena de ver que él renunció a las batallas por algo que, según él, no era su culpa. Pero al mismo tiempo, esa admiración que sentía lo suprimía a sí mismo, al punto de sentirse inferior a todo, tenía miedo de que todos descubrieran el cobarde que se ocultaba detrás de esa armadura hecha de mal genio e hiperactividad, y todo ese peso lo desquitaba con la persona que lo hacía sentir esa inseguridad, su padre. Pero al final, Yuuki entendió que ser menor que alguien, no te hace inferior, que es bueno usar lo que tienes para ayudar a otros, porque él finalmente creyó en sí mismo, gracias a eso está más calmado ahora y no siente la presión de antes.

—Wow... eso...

—Sigamos con Kotone, tú la conoces bien. Se ve segura de sí misma y presumida pero, al igual que Yuuki, ocultaba sus propias inseguridades. Kotone pensaba que su padre era una perfecta figura a seguir, y no la culpo, pero debido a eso rechazó sus propios talentos, como el de capturar Pokémon. Pero... a fin de cuentas, tienes que apreciar tus talentos y no siempre los que te gustaría tener, una vez que Kotone aceptó que lo que ella sabe hacer también es bueno y es su propia fortaleza, pudo realmente tener esa confianza en sí misma que necesitaba. ¿Quién más? Ah sí, Haru. Pasó por malos momentos de egoísmo. Cuando era niña su plan no era aprender a pelear, solo dedicarse a concursos, pero debido a eso constantemente había que estarla salvando, especialmente su hermano mayor, a quien Haru estima demasiado. Al final ella decidió aprender a luchar, pero lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba y tenía miedo. Ocultó todo ese miedo en esa actitud egoísta y presumida, estaba haciendo lo equivocado, pero finalmente decidió que luchar, aunque no le guste, siempre y cuando sea para proteger a sus seres queridos, está bien, ella ya no quería estar siendo protegida todo el tiempo, por eso al día de hoy es una experta en concursos pero al mismo tiempo puede dar una buena batalla. Y Gray... ¿Cómo lo ves? Él parece seguro de su sueño, ya está atendiendo la agencia hoy en día. Pero cuando salió de viaje, no estaba del todo seguro, por lo que salió a recolectar medallas de gimnasio al mismo tiempo que gritaba sobre la agencia BW, él es comprensivo y todo, entonces cuando estuvo en una batalla tan seria, comprendió que las batallas las usa para hobby o para auto defensa, pero que al final la agencia BW es su verdadero sueño. Aún duda sobre si lo hará tan bien como su madre... pero al menos ya está en el camino de su sueño. Y yo... bueno, era un niño cuando los conocí, yo solo los observaba a todos crecer, y yo creía estar seguro de lo que quería. Pertenezco a una familia muy importante en Sinnoh, la que ha tenido la tradición de ir al Monte Corona, además mi papá trabaja junto a mi tío Pearl como comediantes. Pensé que podía cumplir con la tradición de mi familia materna y luego aprender de mi padre y mi tío, pero... creo que tal vez me dedique al mundo del conocimiento, ahora estoy ayudando a mi abuelo como asistente, lo que no significa que perderé el gran cariño y admiración que siento por mis padres y mi tío. ¿Lo entiendes Calme? Ninguno llegó directamente a su sueño, ninguno nació con toda la confianza que tenemos ahora. Pasamos por diferentes caminos, caímos y nos levantamos. El sueño más precioso es aquel que has pulido con todo tu esfuerzo, sin importar las dificultades que pasaste para pulirlo. Tal vez lo perdiste en un momento, tal vez perdiste la herramienta necesaria para pulirlo, tal vez esa herramienta se rompió... pero tú continuaste, y lograste que el brillo sea más precioso. Jaja —Terminando, le sonrió amablemente.

—Oh... hmm... —Bajó la mirada, pensando.

—Oye Calme... te acabo de entregar información valiosa sobre los hijos de los Pokédex Holder. ¿No crees que sería bueno usarlo para un reportaje?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No podría hacerles eso! Todo eso es muy privado para ustedes...

— ¡Hey! ¿Ya ves? Piensas en los sentimientos de los demás, no eres mala persona. No eres como los reporteros que acosaron a tu padre en su infancia, Calme.

—Oh...

—Piensa en eso. Y sea lo que decidas... ¡Recuerda! Ve por tus sueños y si quieres ayudarnos a luchar, escoge bien a tu maestro.

—Hmm...

Una vez puesto pie en la ruta, justamente el resto del grupo estaba yendo hacia allí.

— ¡Oh! Miren, ahí están —Expresó Organge.

— ¡Hey! Calme~ —Kotone se apresuró y pasó su brazo por el cuello de Calme para aferrarlo de forma un tanto molesta—. Nos vamos a Ciudad Loza, ¿no te vienes?

— ¿C-Ciudad Loza...? —Preguntó Calme.

— ¡Sí! Ese lugar tiene un aeropuerto PRECIOSO. Apuesto que te encantará grabarlo un poco. ¿eh, eh?

—Eh...

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿No quieres? ¿Oh? Oye... ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a tu ropa, está toda enlodada.

—Me caí montando en Rhyhorn... fue un accidente.

—Pero si cuando montas a Rhyhorn usas esa ropa fea especial, ¿no?

—Es que ahora pensé que no era necesario porque solo estaba de paseo... jaja...

—Pero para pasear usas a Gogoat.

—Pero...

—Ya deja de interrogarlo Kotone —Dijo Gin—. No podía usar a Gogoat porque tuvimos una batalla de entrenamiento y este quedó agotado, en ese caso es mi culpa.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Tanto Kotone como Orange observaron sorprendidas.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi niño, Gin? —Le reclamó Kotone, por fin soltando a Calme—. ¡Te lo advierto! ¡Él es un pastelillo de alegría, no me lo traumes abusando de él en batalla!

— ¿Yo abusando? —Contestó Gin—. Fuiste tú quien abusó de la inocencia de Yuuki hace un rato, no sabía que en eso se basaba su relación.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya te dije que estaba ayudándolo en su entrenamiento! ¡Fue pura coincidencia! —Kotone gritó todavía más fuerte, con la cara roja como tomate.

— ¿Abusar de tu inocencia? —Le preguntó Haruka a su hermano.

—Yo no tengo idea de a qué se refiere —Le contestó Yuuki.

—Eh... bueno, bueno, ¿por qué no dejamos esto para después? —Dijo Orange tratando de calmar la situación—. Gray seguro nos estará esperando. Saquemos a nuestros Pokémon y vamos, ¿sí?

Dicho esto, cada uno sacó a su respectivo Pokémon para volar. Orange a Dragonite, Yuuki a Salamence, Kotone a Gliscor, Gin a Charizard, Amethyst a Staraptor y Haruka a Beautifly. Sin embargo, Calme se quedó observando, puesto que su único Pokémon volador era muy pequeño aún.

—Calme, ven —Le dijo Gin.

— ¿Eh? Es que...

—Charizard puede llevar a dos sin problema, no te angusties por ello.

— ¡Oye Gin! —Kotone nuevamente le gritó.

—No te quejes, no creo que tu Gliscor pueda llevar a dos.

—Bueno, no... pero... eh... ¡Yuuki! ¡Llévalo tú! ¡Lo prefiero y te lo ordeno!

— ¿Yo? —Respondió Yuuki—. Bueno, si quiere...

—Eh... —Calme observó unos momentos la mirada de pocos amigos de ese Salamence, lo que sí le dio un poco de pánico—. ¡Ehm...! No, creo que mejor iré en Charizard, jeje...

—Uy, bien hecho —Dijo Kotone hacia Yuuki.

— ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! —Respondió Yuuki ya sin entender nada.

—Bueno, bueno. No perdamos más tiempo, vamos —Dijo Gin.

Dicho y hecho, todos montaron al respectivo Pokémon y emprendieron vuelo en dirección a Ciudad Loza.

Mientras tanto, Mei y Kyouhei continuaban adentrándose dentro de la cueva a la que habían entrado, pero esta vez Mei estaba combatiendo nuevamente, usando a su nuevo Darumaka para combatir a un Woobat.

— ¡Ahora sí, Daruma! ¡Ascuas! —Ordenó Mei, a lo que su Pokémon atacó con fuerza a ese Woobat que estaba casi debilitado—. ¡Lo tengo! ¡Es mío! —Lanzó su PokéBall, logrando atraparlo dentro—. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! —Dio unos saltos de alegría con la Pokéball en mano—. ¡Mira Kyo! Lo logré, tengo a otro.

—Sí, fantástico —Contestó Kyouhei aplaudiendo levemente con una serena sonrisa.

—A ver... con esto, tengo a Darumaka, Daruma. A Golett, Tochi ( **N/A: "Tochi" significa "Tierra" en japonés, en honor a que Golett está basado en un Golem de tierra, incluso sus kanji provienen de esta palabra).** Y ahora a Woobat... a ver... —Lo observó por dentro de la PokéBall—. ¡Ah! Tiene un corazón en la nariz, ¿no crees que es lindo? Tú serás Kokoro, ¿sí? Jeje ( **N/A: Kokoro=Corazón en japonés).**

—Hmph —Kyouhei sonrió levemente al verla allí, sonriendo a sus Pokémon.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo la llevas, Kyo?

—Veamos... Ducklett se llamará Daisy ( **N/A: Daisy por el personaje de los juegos de Mario con el mismo nombre, coincidentemente así se llama un personaje famoso de Disney, pero en no es por ese personaje el nombre en este caso xD)** Y Minccino será... a ver... encadenado... ¡Aran! Será muy linda~ **(N/A: Aran viene del personaje Samus Aran, también de Nintendo).**

—Uf... estoy agotada. ¿Por qué volvemos a comer algo? ¿Sí?

—Sí, vamos —Se levantó junto a ella para comenzar a marcharse, pero justamente sintió una brisa helada que recorrió todo su cuerpo—. Uy... —Tembló un poco—. _*¿Qué es eso? De verdad esta cueva es helada...*_

—Hmm... —Inesperadamente, Mei se sujetó del brazo de Kyouhei.

—Uy... —Él se sonrojó de salto—. M-M-Mei... ¿Q-Qué pasa...?

—Es que... ¿No es esto lo que pasa en las película de terror? Cuando viene un fantasma sientes el ambiente más helado... —Dijo temblando un poco.

—Eh... Ay, mira nada más quién es la supersticiosa.

— ¡¿Q-Qué me dijiste?! —Se soltó, algo molesta.

—Por favor, debe ser un Pokémon. Mira, por allá se ve el aire más helado, te apuesto si vamos encontramos la razón de esto. Pero bueno... eso es todo, mejor vamos ya para comer algo, me muero de hambre... ¿Mei? —Cuando se fijó, ella estaba yendo para allá—. ¡M-MEI!

— ¡A mí no me da miedo! Voy a ver de qué Pokémon se trata, tú si quieres ve a comer —Continuó su camino de mala gana.

—Ugh... —Miró hacia arriba—. Uy, por qué me tuvo que salir la niña tan testaruda... ¡Hey! ¡Espérame, Mei! —Corrió hacia ella para alcanzarla.

Ambos continuaron caminando por esa cueva, adentrándose cada vez más en ella. A medida que avanzaban, más helado se volvía, hasta que llegaron a un punto donde todo estaba cubierto de puro hielo, donde ya no había ningún Pokémon, era un lugar espacioso donde solo había hielo.

—P-Pero qué pasó aquí... —Se preguntó Mei—. ¿Por qué no hay ningún Pokémon?

—Porque esto no es su ecosistema —Contestó Kyouhei un poco serio.

— ¿Qué dices?

—En Ciudad Loza y sus rutas cercanas... a lo más tenemos lluvias, por lo que Pokémon tipo agua habitan en charcos. Pero en las cuevas, habitan Pokémon de diferentes especies, que viven en un clima más templado. El hielo y la nieve... no es su ecosistema, por eso se alejan de este lugar. Algún Pokémon tipo hielo debió haber entrado y causar disturbios en el ecosistema.

— ¿Qué? Eso no es bueno, ¿no crees que sería mejor buscar a ese Pokémon y llevarlo al ecosistema que le corresponde?

—Hmm... mira todo esto Mei, es enorme. Debe ser un Pokémon monstruoso para cambiar tanto el ecosistema de un lugar. Creo que es mejor si nos vamos de aquí.

—Pero...

—Descuida, haré un reporte y se lo entregaré a Lack-two. Así la policía internacional vendrá para poner de vuelta al ecosistema en su lugar, eso también es su trabajo.

— ¡Ah! Ya veo. La Policía internacional también tiene ese tipo de trabajos, son increíbles.

—Sí... sorprendentes...

—Oh... —Bajó un poco la mirada—. Lo siento... no debí haber dicho eso...

—...Je —Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Mei, acariciándola un poco—. Descuida, tú solo sigue expresando lo que te gusta sin temor, eso es lo que haces mejor.

—Eh... —Normalmente reacciona, pero esta vez no lo hizo, mantuvo su mirada baja con ese leve sonrojo.

—Bueno, vamos. ¿Sí? —Se apartó para dar media vuelta y marchar.

—Hmm... —Ella se le quedó observando unos momentos con el rostro sonrojado, mientras ponía su mano sobre su cabeza pensando—. Vamos... —Asintió y fue junto a Kyouhei para marcharse.

Pero antes de seguir el camino, se escuchó unos pequeños gruñidos.

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei se detuvo y volteó con la mirada seria.

— ¿Kyo?

—Eh... —Esperó un poco y volvió a escuchar aquello que se acercaba, hasta que vio a una criatura salir desde el otro lada de la cueva—. ¡Ah! ¡Mei! —Se apresuró y se puso delante de Mei, sin quitarle los ojos a aquello que estaba por aparecer. Estaba nervioso.

— ¿Qué es...?

Del área más recóndita, finalmente apareció la gigantesca criatura. Enorme, con ojos amarillos que parecen sin vida. Un cuerpo gris exceptuando por la cabeza celeste y las supuestas alas del mismo color, emanaba un terrible frío de su cuerpo. Por su apariencia, era claro que no solo era un tipo hielo... era un tipo dragón también...

—E-Ese es... —Mei se quedó helada al verlo, tembló un poco, pero recordaba esa imagen por un libro de ilustraciones que le mostraron cuando era pequeña—. El dragón... que causó pánico en Unova hace algunos años... el dragón de hielo...

—Uh... Ah... ah... —Por otra parte, Kyouhei, no solo se puso helado, temblaba más que Mei, respiraba muy deprisa, sudaba, sin perder de vista a aquellos ojos de la criatura, esos ojos que representaban el "vacío".

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Ha decidido completar su equipo Pokémon como entrenamiento junto a Mei. Pero en medio de este entrenamiento se han encontrado un poderoso Pokémon en la cueva congelada... ¿Cómo superará este obstáculo?**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Pignite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 24 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Flaaffy): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 28 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Nume (Goomy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 34 - Naturaleza: Miedosa**

 **Daisy (Ducklett): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 27 - Naturaleza: Serena**

 **Aran (Minccino): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Alegre**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de Hugh. Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. De modo de entrenamiento ha decidido capturar más Pokémon junto a Kyouhei, pero en medio de esto se han encontrado en un enorme embrollo, ¿escaparán sin daño de la cueva congelada?**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Liepard): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 33 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 29 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

 **Daruma (Darumaka): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 25 - Naturaleza: Alegre**

 **Tochi (Golett): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 26 - Naturaleza: Plácida**

 **Kokoro (Woobat: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Ingenua**

 **Calme:**

 **Hijo X & Y, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico muy introvertido y tímido, siempre el blanco de las burlas de los demás. Continúa dudando de su sueño, pero ahora mismo Amethyst ha aparecido para aconsejarlo. ¿Calme dejará sus temores para unirse a la batalla? ¿Quién se encargará de entrenarlo entonces?**

 **Pokémon de Calme:**

 **Denne (Dedenne): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 36 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Chevro (Gogoat): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 43 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Corne (Rhyhorn): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 28 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Greno (Froakie): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Sonis (Noibat): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Miedosa**

 **Gray :**

 **Hijo de Black y White, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico energético pero a la vez amable, está dispuesto a cumplir su sueño de heredar la agencia BW algún día. Ahora mismo ha dudado de sus habilidades, tal vez no esté listo para heredar la compañía aún... además, ha descubierto la razón de su mala relación con Kyouhei, ¿mejorará a partir de ahora?**

 **Pokémon de Gray:**

 **Hydreigon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 67 - Naturaleza: Afable**

 **Liepard: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 53 - Naturaleza: Grosera**

 **Serperior: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 64 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Krookodile: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 57 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Arheops: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Alocada**

 **Zoroark: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

 **Hana:**

 **Hija de Cheren y Bianca. Es una chica bastante tímida a veces, pero muy servicial. Ha comenzado a entrenar para ayudar en la batalla... ¿Estará dejando de lado sus verdaderos intereses?**

 **Pokémon de Hana:**

 **Dewott: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 31 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Amethyst:**

 **Hijo de Diamond y Platinum. Es un chico amable y con gran corazón, además de ser muy tranquilo y empático. Ha decidido ayudar a Calme en sus dudas, es claro que nadie ha entendido mejor las dificultades por las que pasaron sus amigos que él.**

 **Pokémon de Amethyst:**

 **Lucario (Rio): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 44 - Naturaleza: Firme.  
**

 **Turt (Torterra): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 43 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Tarly (Staraptor) Género: Masculino - Nivel: 41 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Crani (Rampardos): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Thim (Mothim)** **: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 29 - Naturaleza: Mansa.**

 **Sands (Sandslash Alola): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Huraña.**

 **Gin:**

 **Hijo de Green y Blue, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico algo serio y a veces algo fanfarrón, pero nunca hay que tomarlo a la ligera, pues es un experto entrenador y tiene una gran inteligencia. Gracias a Gray, él y los demás jóvenes irán a Ciudad Loza, ¿Acaso podrán...?**

 **Pokémon de Gin:**

 **Umbreon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Charizard: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 77 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Nidoking: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Arcanine: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 72 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Lapras: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Serena.**

 **Sandslash: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Orange:**

 **Hija de Red y Yellow, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica amable, aunque tal vez demasiado, sin embargo adora las batallas a pesar de su actitud algo pacifista. Se dirige junto a los demás a la batalla que se originará en Ciudad Loza.**

 **Pokémon de Orange:**

 **Thunder (Pikachu): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 79 - Naturaleza: Afable.**

 **Grass (Venusaur): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Venom (Nidoqueen): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Amable.**

 **Nyar (Persian): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 63 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Acua (Dewgong): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Drag (Dragonite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Yuuki :**

 **Hijo de Ruby y Sapphire, dos Pokédex Holder. A simple vista es un chico algo malhumorado y agresivo, pero en realidad es una buena persona. Su entrenamiento junto a Kotone ha ido de lo demasiado bien, el chico energético ha encontrado una estrategia para vencer a su enemigo... ¿Funcionará?**

 **Equipo de Yuuki:**

 **Mightyena (Poochy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 73 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

 **Salamence (Mance): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 89 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Swampert (Mud): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 76 - Naturaleza: Plácida**

 **Seviper (Viper): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 69 - Naturaleza: Ingenua**

 **Slaking (Slak): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 78 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Absol (Abs): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 69 - Naturaleza: Cauta**

 **Kotone:**

 **Hija de Gold y Crystal, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica presumida y con una rebosante confianza, pero todos a su alrededor saben que es una muy buena persona. Su entrenamiento junto a Yuuki da sus frutos y al mismo tiempo aumenta la cercanía, tal vez sea el momento de...**

 **Pokémon de Kotone:**

 **Otaro (Furret): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 54 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Hitaro (Typhlosion): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Glitaro (Gliscor): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Kitaro (Girafarig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 49 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Lantaro (Lanturn): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 50 - Naturaleza: Miedosa.**

 **Yotaro (Tyranitar): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Haruka :**

 **La hija menor de Ruby y Sapphire. Es una chica muy linda y femenina, ama los concursos más que nada en el mundo. Su entrenamiento con Orange no ha acabado de lo mejor tal vez... pero ahora mismo se dirige junto a los demás a Ciudad Loza.**

 **Pokémon de Haruka:**

 **Delcatty (Kiki): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Alegre**

 **Blaziken (Momo): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Beautifly (Fifi): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 27 - Naturaleza: Serena**

 **Gorebyss (Byby): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Aggron (Roro): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 42 - Naturaleza: Osada**

 **Florges (Flo): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Mansa**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! No vemos en el próximo capítulo el siguiente mes.**

 **Capítulo siguiente: Miedo paralizante.**


	21. 20-Miedo paralizante

_**Antes de iniciar este episodio, quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a la usuario** **DespairPrincess, quien ha estado dibujando a mis personajes del fic, además de que he decidido usar la imagen de Hibiki, Kotomi y Hikari como portada (aunque el maldito fanfiction no deja tener las imágenes en buena calidad). Realmente van quedando de manera preciosa, además de que dejas los comentarios más lindos (?) Espero que todo este bien ahora y un gran saludo.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, vamos con el episodio.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Miedo paralizante.**

En medio de una búsqueda de más Pokémon, Kyouhei y Mei se adentraron a una cueva en las rutas cercanas a Ciudad Loza. Nada se veía raro allí, pero cuando fueron regresando notaron un inmenso frío que invadía la cueva. Al investigar, encontraron al poderoso Pokémon responsable de esto: el Pokémon legendario Kyo.

—K-Kyo... —Mei se sujetó del hombro de Kyouhei, ella temblaba—. T-Tenemos que irnos de aquí...

El poderoso dragón soltó un poderoso rugido, que hizo que ambos taparan sus oídos por el estruendo.

—Ugh... ah... ¡No me oyes, Kyo! —Ahora Mei lo tomó del brazo agitándolo—. ¡Debemos irnos de prisa...! Oh... —Observó al dragón, sin soltarse de Kyouhei por el medio, pero notó que este no atacaba, y que parecía incómodo, luchando contra algo—. _*¿Qué le pasa...? Está raro. No me puedo equivocar, ese dragón se llama Kyurem y es muy peligroso. Ciudades enteras temen de él, pero ahora parece estar sufriendo...*_ Hmm... —Ella inesperadamente decidió acercarse un poco, soltando a Kyouhei y yendo por delante.

—Eh... —Kyouhei notó esto, pero seguía con una mirada congelada, sudando y temblando, no pudo decirle nada—. Me... Me... —En vez de detenerla, retrocedió unos pasos, arrinconándose con la pared.

—Está... está raro... —Se detuvo a solo unos pasos del Pokémon.

El Pokémon se movía de un lado para otro, gruñendo, como si tratara de escapar de algo. Hasta que en un momento dejó de hacerlo y solo miró al frente de forma tranquila. Sin decir nada, lanzó un poderoso ataque del tipo dragón. Al darse cuenta, Mei saltó a penas para esquivar eso, pero el ataque retumbó por toda la cueva, haciendo temblar todo. Ella cayó al suelo y observó temblando, mientras que por el retumbo, Kyouhei también cayó.

—Agh... ah... —El chico, sentado con la espalda entre la pared, puso su respiración más agitaba, trataba de retroceder sin éxito debido a que estaba la pared detrás, como si no notara esto.

—Uh... —Mei, por su parte, se levantó, pero también temblaba un poco espantada—. * _Tenemos que irnos de aquí pronto...*_

— ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! —De pronto, otra persona salió por una entrada de esa estructura de la cueva, apareciendo detrás de Kyurem. Un hombre que esbozaba una gran sonrisa. Tenía el cabello negro, un poco largo amarrado con una cola de caballo—. ¡Funcionó! ¡Realmente funcionó!

— ¿Eh...?

—Uf... he estado en esta cueva, meses, tratando de que esto funcione y entrenando con Kyurem, haciendo los experimentos necesarios. ¡Y por fin lo he logrado! Es una coincidencia verlos aquí, ¿saben? Elegí esta cueva debido a que estaba lejos del hogar de los Holder de esta región. Ustedes son... a ver... Kyo y la pequeña Mei, ¿no? ¡Los conozco! ¡Los conozco!

— _*Q-Qué tipo tan alegre... ¿Quién es?*_ —Tragó saliva—. T-Tú... ¡¿Por qué has usado a Kyurem?! ¡¿De qué clase de experimentos hablas?!

— ¡Yuju~! Esta es mi parte favorita.

— ¿Q-Qué...?

—Sí~ La parte donde el terrible villano le dice a los héroes sobre su malvado plan. Digna de un cómic, ¿no? A ver... ¿Quién sería el protagonista en este caso? Hmm... Bueno, Kyo es el de la Pokédex. ¡Eso te convierte en el simple interés amoroso del protagonista, linda~!

—Ugh... ¡R-Responde la pregunta!

—Tranquila, tranquila, a eso voy. Me presento, yo pertenecí al Team Plasma original cuando tenía más o menos tu edad. Sin embargo, cuando Black luchó y derrotó al señor N, el equipo se separó en dos bandos: Aquellos que seguían a Ghetsis, creando al Neo Team Plasma y aquellos que seguían a N.

— ¿Eh? P-Pero si tú no perteneciste al Neo Team Plasma... significa que seguías a ese tal N...

— ¡Error! Yo seguía los planes del señor Ghetsis. Era magnifica, asegurarse de liberar a los Pokémon y ser el único ser poderoso del mundo... Pero... cuando el Team Plasma fue derrotado la primera vez... hmm... muchas cosas cambiaron. Ghetsis eligió al científico Colress como el nuevo líder, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo y dejé el Team Plasma, lo que fue una pésima idea. Niña, yo crecí huérfano y una vez que no tuve al Team Plasma, estuve abandonado por el mundo, y no solo eso, al final el señor Ghetsis perdió, y quienes los derrotaron fueron los Pokédex Holder. Pensé: "son ellos quienes tienen la culpa" pero yo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para vencerlos. Más tarde, encontré a otras personas como yo, a los que el mundo les había dado la espalda, como si fueran una disonancia. Creamos un equipo donde nuestro líder estaba dispuesto a la captura de legendarios. Yo, le recomendé al más poderoso... pero no me hizo caso y al final, perdió mi respeto y me di cuenta de que era un papanatas y no valdría la pena seguirlo, por lo que le dejé a los Pokédex Holder la oportunidad de derrotarlo mientras yo ponía en marcha mi siguiente plan.

— ¿Siguiente plan?

—Síp. Si quieres que algo resulte, hazlo tú mismo. Supe que yo no era el único, el único miembro menor que cuando su líder cayó, quedó a la deriva por culpa de los Pokédex Holder. Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galaxia, Team Plasma, Team Flare... yo busqué y encontré el contacto con todos ellos. Cada uno me probó su lealtad a su antiguo líder al haber guardado su insignia de membresía por tantos años. También, en unas de mis misiones del equipo que te mencioné, tuve que capturar a algunos Pokémon, entre ellos tenía a los tres genios, por lo que los repartí a mis mejores miembros.

—Oh... t-tú... eres el líder de...

— ¡Ajá~! ¡Yo creé al Team Return! Cada uno en aras de derrotar a ciertos Pokédex Holder. También, algunos miembros como Charlotte o Belle insistieron mucho que no son solo los Pokédex Holder con los que sienten rencor, entonces les permití agregar a ciertas personas a nuestra lista de objetivos. Soy un líder muy bueno, ¿sabes?

—Y ahora... ¿Con Kyurem...?

—Oh, eso. El científico Colress creó una máquina especial para controlar a Kyurem. Claro que fue destruida, pero gracias a Charlotte se rescató un poco de la idea de los planos. Uf... fue difícil, pero de parte del Team Rocket, tengo a un científico muy especial. Trabajó junto a Blaine, el científico principal del Team Rocket que creó al legendario Mewtwo, lo admiraba mucho hasta que este abandonó al Team Rocket y ayudó a los Pokédex Holder. De todas formas, este hombre estuvo meses enteros tratando de desarrollar una máquina parecida a la que creó Colress. ¡Y ahora mira! ¡Kyurem es todo mío~!

—C-Controlas al Pokémon... ¡Oye, eso es inhumano! ¡¿Quién te has creído?!

—Hey, hey, hey, tranquila. No te alteres. Soy el villano, hago cosas malas, ¿no? Esa es mi razón de existir.

— ¡Está mal usar a los Pokémon para cosas horribles! ¡El Team Plasma se dedicaba a eso! ¡Es por eso que desprecio a esa gente!

— ¿No es un poco tonto odiar a gente que tú no conociste, cariño? Mejor odia a los que te hacen daño a ti, ¿no? ¡Pero bueno! Ya que están aquí, me gustaría usarlos para probar a Kyurem~ Vamos —Hizo una señal con la mano y Kyurem comenzó a avanzar—. ¿Quién será el primero...? ¡Ah! Que sea el protagonista, vamos Kyurem.

—Uy... —Mei se hizo a un lado viendo cómo Kyurem avanzaba—. _*D-Debemos escapar...*_ ¡Kyo...! Oh... —Al observar a Kyouhei, pudo verlo sentado en el suelo, temblando, sin mover un solo musculo mientras el Pokémon venía hacia él—. K-Kyo... _*¡Cierto! Él le teme a los dragones... Si a mí me da miedo la presencia de Kyurem, ¡imagínate él! Debe estar tan aterrado que ni me escucha. No... ¡Este no es el momento de tener miedo, Mei! Soy yo la que debe luchar ahora...*_ ¡Ya déjalo! ¡Neko! —Ella sacó a Liepard de la PokéBall, el cual le dio un golpe a Kyurem en la cabeza con su cola férrea. Al hacerlo, el Pokémon se quedó quieto unos momentos—. ¿E-Eso fue todo...?

Esperó unos momentos, hasta que Kyurem reaccionó, dio vuelta y de una sola Garra Dragón atacó a Liepard derrotándolo de un solo ataque.

— ¡N-Neko! —Mei gritó por su Pokémon, pero al ver hacia Kyurem, este preparó su siguiente ataque tipo hielo—. ¡Aahh! —Ella corrió para esquivar lo que venía, pero Kyurem lanzó el ataque a unos centímetros de sus pies, lo que le hizo volar por la explosión hasta chocar directamente con la pared de la cueva, golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo desmayada finalmente.

—Ah... —Kyouhei observó impactado, se le veía ansioso por levantarse pero su propio cuerpo se lo impedía—. M-Mei...

—Hmm... —Aquel hombre, finalmente puso una mirada seria, observando de reojo a Kyouhei.

Momentos antes, en la entrada de aquella cueva, Cheren y Bianca habían caminado hasta allí con el plan de entrar, sin imaginar, claro, lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro.

—Así que entraron a esta cueva —Comentó Cheren.

—Ajá —Asintió Bianca—. Aunque seguro están por regresar. Podemos esperarlos aquí afuera para luego volver juntos a la ciudad, ¿no?

—Claro... ¿Oh? —De pronto Cheren sintió una fría brisa—. _*Está helado adentro... es extraño, no debería haber tanto frío en esta cueva...*_ Hmm... Creo que iré a buscarlos. Conociendo a ese par, pueden estar peleando por alguna tontería en este instante.

— ¿Eso crees? Jeje.

Un segundo antes de que Cheren pusiera un pie en esa cueva, escucharon un gran estruendo que provenía de adentro, lo que obviamente llamó su atención, dejando a ambos observando atónitos, esperando algún otro ruido para cerciorar de que en verdad han oído algo. Seguido de esos segundos de espera, se escuchó el grito de Mei, acompañado de un segundo estruendo.

—Ah —Cheren de inmediato se adentró corriendo hacia el interior de la cueva.

— ¡C-Cheren!

— ¡Bianca, vuelve a Ciudad Loza! ¡Dile a Gray que hay problemas, tal vez Kyouhei y Mei estén en peligro!

— ¡S-Sí!

La situación para Kyouhei y Mei no era nada favorable. El enemigo estaba allí, serio, como si pensara cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Kyouhei permanecía sentado sin mover un solo musculo, Mei se encontraba desmayada en el suelo con una herida en su cabeza y el poderoso pokémon dragón, Kyurem, solo podía permanecer quieto hasta la señal de su controlador.

—Hey, Kyo... quiero platicarte sobre algo —Finalmente aquel sujeto habló—. Hace algunos años, supe que hubo un verdadero atentado contra la policía internacional. Un equipo trató de hackear el sistema y obtener todos los datos con los que trabajaba la policía a través de todos los medios. Fue la primera vez que la policía tuvo posibilidades de dejar de existir. Para extorsionar y tener los datos, se dice que secuestraron al hijo de uno de los miembros más importantes, durante varios días. Lo que también sé, es que uno de los miembros se especializaba en el tipo dragón. Así que dime... ¿qué se siente vivir tanto rodeado de esas criaturas sabiendo que con cualquier movimiento en falso podrían despedazarte en un segundo?

—Uh... ugh... —Kyouhei no respondió, solo tembló más y cerró los ojos y tapando sus oídos, lo que sí, por aquella pregunta solo pudo pensar en ese mismo escenario, varios dragones rodeándolo, sin escapatoria.

—Jajaja, lo supuse —Volvió a su sonrisa—. Creo que asesinarte con semejante dragón sería innecesariamente cruel, así que te dejaré pasar esta vez, ¿no crees que soy muy amable? Pero tampoco puedo serlo tanto, no quiero que se llenen de confianza, ¿está bien? —Hizo una pequeña señal y Kyurem comenzó a avanzar nuevamente, esta vez hacia Mei.

—Uh... —Kyouhei levantó la mirada unos segundos, viendo la situación—. Ah... _*Mei...*_

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora sí probemos tus ataques de hielo! ¡Adelante Kyurem!

— _*No... No, no, no...*_ —Trató de levantarse por fin, pero realmente sus piernas no respondían al estar temblando—. _*¡No lo hagas por favor! ¿Qué me sucede? No puedo moverme, pero...*_ —En ese momento vino a su mente diferentes recuerdos, primero a él mismo de pequeño en las garras de un Duddrigon, luego la vez que Mei lo protegió del Salamence de Yuuki, y este le dijo que si fuera una batalla real ella hubiera muerto por su culpa, y por último volviendo al recuerdo con Duddrigon, rodeado de más dragones, y a él suplicando, gritando "¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Por favor detente!"—. Ugh... _*¡Por favor detente...! Por favor... ¡Te lo suplico!*_

Kyurem cargó para lanzar su movimiento más poderoso, pero justo antes fue golpeado por un movimiento tipo roca, ¡un Gigalith lo había hecho! Significaba…

—Hmm… —El sujeto observó a un lado—. Vaya, qué mala suerte.

—Te lo advierto… —Cheren había entrado a la cueva, caminó hacia el campo de batalla junto a su Pokémon y se desajusto la corbata que traía un poco—. No sé quién eres y no me importa si usas a un Pokémon tan poderoso. ¡Trata de hacerle daño a alguno de mis alumnos y te aseguro que te irá muy mal!

—Claro… _*El subcampeón de la liga Pokémon… dicen que se ha convertido en uno de los líderes más fuertes de Unova. ¿Me quitará mucho tiempo? Bueno, habrá que verlo…*_

Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Loza Gray y Hana esperaban sentados unos momentos, hasta que por el cielo comenzaron a llegar sus demás amigos. Descendieron y finalmente pudieron tener aquella reunión.

— ¡Me alegra mucho que hayan venido! —Dijo Gray de forma alegre.

—Bueno, no fue nada. No podría decirte que no a ti, Gray —Contestó Kotone de manera presumida.

— ¡Perfecto! Ahora solo faltan Kyouhei y Mei para que la reunión esté completa.

— ¿Eh? —Orange lo observó con duda—. ¿De verdad… estará bien…?

—Te recuerdo que ese chico no se comportó de forma linda en la fiesta —Dijo Gin.

— ¡Sí! Pelos de punta lo puso en su lugar, ¡dime por favor que no lo perdonó! —Dijo Kotone.

—Hey, hey, sé que Kyouhei puede ser difícil —Continuó Gray—. Pero oigan, me enteré por fin por qué no le caigo bien. ¡A él le gusta Mei! ¿Pueden creerlo? —Esperó respuesta, pero solo fue un largo e incómodo silencio—. ¿Q-Qué pasa…?

—Es que eso era obvio, amigo —Respondió Kotone.

— ¿E-Eh?

—Todos sabíamos eso, ¿tú no? —Le dijo Gin.

—A-Ah… sí… era muy obvio… —Dijo Yuuki, aunque de forma irónica, porque si su hermana no le decía, él no se hubiera enterado tampoco.

—Cielos… ¿de verdad soy tan malo para esto? —Gray se rascó la cabeza con mucha duda.

—Eres bueno para descifrar cosas, pero malo con los sentimientos —Dijo Kotone.

—Pensé que era bueno, digo, al menos sé que Orange y Gin se gustan, eso es algo, ¿no?

— ¡Oye! —Tanto Orange como Gin gritaron como el rostro sonrojado, luego se observaron y apartaron la mirada.

—Oh~ ¿Ustedes de verdad se gustan? —Les preguntó Yuuki observándolos de cerca—. ¿No deberían ser novios ya? Eso hace la gente que se gusta, ¿no?

— ¡Ya salvaje! Cierra la boca —Le dijo Gin.

—Ay, por Dios… —Comentó Haruka—. Estoy rodeada de torpes…

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién te crees, Haruka?! —Le gritó Yuuki.

— ¡Ay! ¡Tú eres el peor de todos! ¡Ni aunque a ti te gustara alguien y lo tuvieras al frente te darías cuenta!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás diciendo que soy un estúpido?!

— ¡Eso precisamente!

—Bueno, bueno, está bien, bien —Amethyst se interpuso para que ambos no discutieran—. No tienen que discutir, ¿está bien? Haru, todos tenemos diferentes formas de actuar, si a Yuuki le cuesta enterarse que le gusta alguien, no lo hace alguien tonto, ¿sí?

—Hmph —Haruka se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas juntas y apoyando allí sus brazos—. Bueno, lo siento.

—…Por cierto, si tú dices esas cosas, quiere decir que no te gusta nadie.

—Eh… —Haruka se sonrojó y desvió la mirada debido a eso—. C-Claro que no, a diferencia de estos, si me gustara alguien ya se lo hubiera dicho.

—Oh… entiendo.

— ¡Crack! —Dijo Kotone en voz alta, usando sus manos para imitar a un corazón rompiéndose—. Y así el niño sentimiento descubrió que los sentimientos duelen~.

—K-Kotone… vamos —Le dijo Amethysy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hmm… —Calme pensó un poco—. Un momento, ¿por qué Haruka dijo eso? ¿No que Yuuki es el novio de Kotone ya?

— ¿Eh? —Yuuki lo observó ahora sí sin entenderle.

— ¡Ajaja! —Kotone saltó en frente de Calme—. ¡Lindo niño mío! ¡Eres tan adorable! Y hablas mucho… —Le apretó sus cachetes.

—Ugh… —Calme se liberó de prisa, sin comprender nada ahora sí.

—Ay… es adorable, ¿cierto?

—Hmm… —Yuuki la observó enfadado.

—Eh… ¡Y tú también! Eres una adorable bolita de odio —Se le acercó también para tratar de apretarle los cachetes.

— ¡No me toques! ¡¿Qué has estado diciéndole al niño de mí?!

—Oh, te explico. En Kalos… usan mucho el inglés, y "novio" se dice "boyfriend" y tú sabes "boy significa "chico" y "friend" amigo… yo en realidad le dije que tenía un amigo hombre… pero lo confundió con "novio"... ¿entiendes?

—K-Kotone… —Orange la observó sin poder creerlo.

—Nadie sería tan tonto para creer semejante mentira… —Dijo Gin.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Entiendo! —Dijo Yuuki más alegre—. No tenía idea de que así funcionara el inglés.

—Bueno, me equivoqué.

—P-Pero si nosotros no usamos el inglés… —Dijo Calme.

—Uh… ¡Ay! ¡Me mentías de nuevo! —Nuevamente Yuuki se enfadó.

— ¡Ay! —Kotone corrió para sujetarse de Calme—. Calme, lindo… ¡Hay veces en que debes cerrar la bocota! Con amor~.

—Eh… —Calme se puso mucho más tímido debido a todo eso.

—Bueno, Yuuki… solo fue una pequeña broma… no estás enfadado, ¿cierto?

— ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Odio que digas mentiras sobre mí! —Respondió Yuuki a gritos—. ¡Siempre lo haces! ¡Me tratas como idiota y te burlas! ¡¿Por qué lo haces Kotone?!

—Bueno, bueno~ Solo fue una broma.

—Hmm —Se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados.

—Vamos… salvajito lindo que perdonará a Kotone~ —Toco los cachetes de su cara con el dedo y luego se le sujetó del brazo de forma coqueta—. Anda, admite, no puedes enojarte conmigo~.

—Agh… eres el colmo —Le desvió la mirada sonrojado.

—Y tú… ¿Calme lindo? ¿Hay alguna chica que te interese~?

— ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué? —Respondió Calme muy nervioso y sonrojado.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en el tema…

—Tenía una amiga allí en Kalos, ¿no? —Le comentó Gin.

— ¡P-Pero si solo es una amiga! —Respondió Calme.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio Calme?! —Kotone se puso de pie y sujetó a Calme de los hombros—. ¡Hey! ¡Si piensas en tener novia, más te vale presentármela primero! ¡Es una orden!

—P-Pero si yo no…

—A ver… ¿A quién falta por poner incómodo…? ¡Ah! ¡Gray y Hana! Estuvieron a solas un buen rato… ¿Algo bueno que contar?

— ¡¿Eh?! No… no hay nada en especial… —Respondió Hana muy nerviosa.

—Hmm… ¿De verdad? Quiero recordarles que ya no son unos niños ustedes dos, lo tiempos cambian… es normal que uno se sienta atraído…

—Eh… Kotone vamos… —Ahora Gray respondió algo nervioso—. Y-Yo nunca haría algo para faltarle el respeto a Hana…

—Oh… pero no es faltarle al respeto. Anda, mírala… ¿No te parece una inocente chica sexy, Gray…?

— ¿Eh? Hmm… —Observó a Hana de reojo.

—E-Esto… —Hana tenía la mirada baja, frotando sus manos y con un leve sonrojo.

—Eh… Bueno, es…

— ¡CHICOS! —Pero interrumpiendo todo, se escuchó el grito de Bianca que venía corriendo acercándose.

— ¡¿M-Mamá?! —Dijo Hana sorprendida.

—Fiu… —Suspiró Gray con alivio.

— ¡H-Hay problemas! —Dijo Bianca un poco agitada por haber corrido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué sucede?

—Bueno… Kyouhei y Mei entraron en una cueva… y cuando Cheren y yo pasamos por ahí se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte, al parecer pueden estar en peligro…

— ¡Ah! —Yuuki se puso de pie de inmediato al escucharlo—. ¡Señorita Bianca, guíenos a esa cueva de inmediato!

— ¡S-Sí! ¡Por aquí! —Bianca comenzó a correr en dirección a la ruta.

— ¡Amethyst y Haruka! Quédense aquí junto a Hana y Calme, volvemos enseguida —Les dijo Gin.

—De acuerdo —Asintió Amethyst.

Así, Bianca guío a Orange, Gin, Kotone, Yuuki y Gray en dirección a la cueva, mientras que Haruka, Amethyst, Hana y Calme permanecieron sentados a la entrada de la ruta.

— ¡Por aquí! —Finalmente Bianca y los chicos llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, ella corría en dirección a ella para entrar.

—Oh… ¡Ah! —Pero de pronto Yuuki se apresuró, sujetó a Bianca de un brazo y la empujó hacia atrás, pues justamente llegó un fuerte movimiento hacia donde ella estaba.

— ¡Auch! —Bianca cayó al suelo, un poco sorprendida por lo que había pasado.

— ¡S-Señorita Bianca! ¡¿Está bien?! —Le preguntó Orange, ayudándole a levantarse.

— ¡Aprende a ser menos bruto para salvar a la gente, Yuuki! —Le regañó Kotone.

—Calla… que es lo que menos importa —Contestó Yuuki de forma seria y enseguida se puso en su posición de pelear—. Grrr… el enemigo no solo está dentro de la cueva.

—Atentos —Gin sacó su PokéBall—. Debe ser alguien que perteneció a uno de los equipos villanos que nuestros padres derrotaron…

—Pero… ¿cuál? —Preguntó Orange.

—Hmm…

El segundo ataque vino y todos saltaron para esquivar esta vez.

— ¡Ya lo pude ver mejor! ¡Es una Bomba sónica! —Yuuki rápidamente sacó a Swampert de la PokéBall—. ¡Mud! ¡Agua Lodosa! ¡De allí vino!

Swampert obedeció y atacó con su poderosa Agua Lodosa. Esperaron unos momentos y finalmente, por detrás de unas rocas, apareció el nuevo enemigo acompañado de su Electrode. Este sujeto, tenía el cabello corto, negro, usaba anteojos y una bata de laboratorio.

—Disculpen… pero no puedo permitir que más gente entre allí… fue una orden de nuestro líder —Dijo aquel hombre mientras acomodaba sus gafas con los dedos.

—Hmm… dime algo, ¿quién eres? —Le preguntó Gin.

—Je… no pensé que conocer de verdad a los hijos de Red, Green y Blue… soy Antonio, uno de los antiguos científicos que trabajó para el Team Rocket.

— ¡Team Rocket! —Exclamó Orange con mucha sorpresa.

—Sé que hay un comandante por cada equipo villano… dime, ¿eres tú el del Team Rocket? —Gin continuó con las preguntas.

—Bueno… podría decirse que soy el miembro más cercano a nuestro líder —Respondió Antonio—. No he ido a Kanto para investigar a los Pokédex Holder de allí, mis objetivos principales, debido a que permanecí en Unova para ayudar a nuestro líder. Se me fue entregado rastros de antiguos planos de maquinaria del Team Plasma, con la que se me dejó trabajar y aquí estoy. He de decir… que Colress, el científico que trabajó para el Team Plasma, es impecable y recrear sus máquinas es casi imposible… por eso mismo hemos estado haciendo pruebas en este lugar. Claro que… para mí, quien trabajó para el Team Rocket… no es muy difícil…

—Sé bien que hubo científicos en el Team Rocket original… ustedes hacían experimentos con los Pokémon… ¿no es así?

—Pues sí… hay muchos Pokémon a los que se me pidió sacar todo su potencial.

— ¡Eso es horrible! —Gritó Orange—. ¡No importa cómo lo veas! ¡Torturar a los Pokémon es un acto inhumano! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar orgulloso de eso?! ¡El Team Rocket es despiadado, veas como lo veas!

—El Team Rocket era una organización poderosa a la que le tenía un gran respeto… una organización unida por el respeto que teníamos al líder, Giovanni. No dejaré que hables así de aquella organización.

—Hmm… —Orange tomó su PokéBall, dispuesta a sacar su Pokémon.

— ¡Orange! —Yuuki saltó delante de ella.

—Y-Yuuki… ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Es una trampa! ¡Él no está solo! Cuando menos te lo esperes atacará su otro compañero… Grr… ¡Dile que se muestre!

—Pff… —Antonio mostró una mueca desagradable—. Tú debes ser el chico de Hoenn… ¿no? Feuer habló de ti luego del ataque en la fiesta. Como sea… no vale la pena seguir escondiéndose, sal.

Detrás de las mismas rocas, salió una mujer de cabello corto y morado, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de los chicos, era que usaba la mitad de una extraña máscara en el rostro.

— ¿E-Eh…? —Orange la observó muy confundida.

— _*¿Por qué la máscara…?*_ —Se preguntó Gin.

— ¡Oye, oye! ¡¿Por qué la máscara?! ¡Se ve muy raro! —Le preguntó Kotone sin rastro de prudencia.

—K-Kotone… —Orange la miró algo sorprendida.

—Es una muestra de respeto a la organización que pertenecí… —Dijo la mujer—. Soy Estela… y yo pertenecí al Neo Team Rocket.

— ¡¿N-Neo?!

—Hmm… —Gin pensó unos momentos—. Yo escuché del Neo Team Rocket… supe que ese era nombre de la organización que atacó a Johto hace muchos años. Se caracterizaban por el uso de máscaras… su líder, era conocido como "Máscara de hielo".

— ¡Ah! ¡De Johto! ¡Entonces esta es mía! —Exclamó Kotone.

— ¡E-Esto no es una repartición de enemigos, Kotone! —Le dijo Orange.

— ¿Por qué no? Así es más justo.

—Bueno, pues… —Estela sacó de su PokéBall a un Slowbro listo para la pelea.

—Vamos también —Dijo Orange.

—Chicos —Pero de pronto Gray habló.

— ¿Eh?

—Por favor, ábranme el paso.

— ¿Qué dices, Gray? —Le preguntó Gin.

—Creo que el enemigo que está dentro de la cueva es realmente poderoso si pudo causarle problemas a Kyouhei y Mei… y ahora mismo estos tipos están aquí para impedir que entremos… creo que lo que sucede ahora realmente es grave. Tengo miedo de dejarle todo a Cheren… así que por favor, usen a sus Pokémon para abrirme el paso y que yo pueda entrar a esa cueva… se los ruego.

—Gray… hmm… De acuerdo. Orange, Kotone, Yuuki, nuestro trabajo será abrirle un camino a Gray para que pueda entrar.

—Entendido —Asintieron los tres.

—Gracias. Esto… señorita Bianca, mis padres deben estar con los demás Holder ahora mismo… por favor, vaya a un lugar seguro y haga contacto con ellos para avisar a todos de lo que está ocurriendo —Le dijo Gray.

—Ajá —Asintió Bianca—. Pero por favor, ayuda a Cheren, Gray.

— ¡Eso haré! —Dicho esto, sacó a Arheops de la PokéBall—. ¡Vamos chicos!

Así, Gin sacó a su Arcanine, Orange a Persian y Kotone a Girafarig para unirse a la batalla. Mientras que Bianca dio la media vuelta para huir hacia el otro lado.

— ¡El que sean más no quiere decir que tengan la ventaja! ¡Chispazo! —Ordenó Antonio a su Electrode.

— ¡Mud! ¡Al frente! —Le dijo Yuuki a su Swampert.

Electrode utilizó su poderoso ataque eléctrico, pero gracias a que Swampert se puso enfrente, recibió el ataque por todos sin recibir algún daño.

— ¡Eso no! ¡Slowbro! —Ahora Estela fue quien ordenó a su Pokémon, el cual quitó a Swampert del medio con su poderoso Psíquico.

— ¡Yuuki! ¡Date prisa! —Inmediatamente Gin la gritó a Yuuki.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me presiones! —Contestó Yuuki—. ¡Mud! ¡Terremoto!

Swampert utilizó un poderoso Terremoto, que hizo retumbar a todo el suelo y los que estaban en él.

—Ugh… el Terremoto afectará a todos… —Dijo Antonio tratando de mantenerse en pie—. Pero excepto… —Entonces vio la sombra de un Pokémon volador pasando por encima de él—. ¡Archeops!

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —Gray gritaba a su Archeops, volando deprisa en dirección a la cueva.

— ¡Quiere entrar a la cueva! ¡Estela!

—Ellos no entrarán… ¡Psíquico! —Gritó Estela a su Pokémon.

—Es el momento… ¡Orange! ¡Tu primer movimiento! —Le dijo Gin a Orange.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Sorpresa! —Gritó Orange.

Persian utilizó por fin un movimiento, "Sorpresa", el que con toda velocidad evitó cualquier golpe y atacó a Slowbro, haciéndolo retroceder sin poder realizar su Psíquico hacia Archeops.

— ¡Gracias, Yuuki, Orange! ¡Vamos Archeops! —Gracias a eso, Gray finalmente pudo entrar a la cueva.

—Creo que los estamos subestimando… hmm… —Antonio apretó su puño—. Van a interrumpir mi trabajo—. ¡Electrode!

— ¡Será otro ataque eléctrico! ¡Ve salvaje! ¡Ve! —Gritó Kotone haciendo porras.

— ¡No me trates como si fuera tu Pokémon! ¡Y empieza a atacar también! —Le respondió Yuuki enfadado—. Demonios… ¡Mud!

Swampert atrapó a Electrode con sus grandes manos.

— ¡Bien! ¡Vamos Mud! —Yuuki corrió para ir junto a su Swampert.

— _*Un momento…*_ —Pensó Gin—. _*No creo que este tipo sea tan tonto como para continuar con los movimientos eléctricos de Electrode si sabe que no funcionarán con Swampert aquí…*_ ¿No será…? ¡Yuuki! ¡Arroja lejos a ese Electrode!

— ¿Eh?

Entonces Electrode sonrió plácidamente, cargó un poco y liberó una inmensa Explosión.

Aquella, se pudo sentir en todas partes, y desde la entrada a la ruta en Ciudad Loza, los chicos que estaban allí pudieron verla sin problema.

— ¿Q-Qué fue eso…? —Preguntó Hana.

—Oh… D-Deben tener problemas —Amethyst tomó sus cosas y se puso en marcha.

— ¡Amethyst! ¡Voy contigo! —Dijo Haruka.

—No Haru, quédate aquí con Hana y Calme.

—Pero yo…

—Hmm… —Calme observó hacia allí, temblando un poco—. Amethyst… ¿Kotone y los demás tienen problemas?

—No lo sé… pero definitivamente eso fue el ataque Explosión —Dijo Amethyst—. No quiero ni pensar que estaban lo suficientemente cerca de un movimiento tan poderoso. Ese ataque… lo odio porque pide el sacrificio de tu propio Pokémon… ¡Voy para allá!

—Ah… eh…

—Hmm… —Amethyst se detuvo unos momentos—. ¿Qué harás tú… Calme?

—Y-Yo… ¿Puedo ir? Tal vez pueda…

—Je —Le sonrió—. Vamos entonces.

— ¡E-Espera un momento! —Haruka se quejó por ello—. ¡¿Por qué puede ir Calme y no no?!

—Me da miedo dejar sola a Hana… y sé que tú te sabes defender bien… ¿sí?

—Ugh… —Se cruzó de brazos—. Bien, pero asegúrate de que todos estén bien.

—Claro —Asintió—. Vamos, de prisa, Calme.

De esa forma, Amethyst y Calme comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia dónde provino aquella explosión.

—Uf… cielos Calme, no esperé que decidieras ir.

—Eh… bueno… —Calme bajó su mirada y se detuvo—. Yo… realmente no sé si podré ayudar a luchar… Amethyst… discúlpame…

—Hmm… aún dudas… pero tienes miedo que le pase algo a la gente que quieres, eso no tiene nada de malo.

—Amethyst… en Kalos… yo peleé contra una persona en el bosque… él seguramente era parte de este Team también.

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Y de qué equipo era?

—Eso no lo sé…

—Bueno… si estaba en Kalos, era posible que haya pertenecido al Team Flare, ¿no?

—Es probable… aunque… ese día, en vez de combatir, escapé. Habían muchos, él era fuerte, y yo estaba con 3 de mis amigos… decidí usar una estrategia y simplemente huir… pero Kenta se quejó y dijo que si yo quería podría haberlo vencido… ¿y si realmente era así? Tal vez yo…

—No hagas eso Calme.

— ¿Eh?

—Nunca dudes de tu fuerza de voluntad, por favor.

—A-Amethyst…

—Tal vez existía la posibilidad de vencerlo… ¿Y qué? La otra posibilidad era que todos murieran allí. Calme… tomaste la decisión de un líder, preferiste la seguridad de tus amigos antes de un "tal vez gane", nunca dudes de que tomaste la decisión correcta.

—Oh… sí… gracias… —Cubrió su leve sonrojo con la visera de su gorra.

—Ahora vamos a ayudar a los demás, pero deprisa.

—Ah… espera —De su PokéBall, sacó a Gogoat—. Subamos en Chevro, será más rápido.

—Wow… Será de ayuda, gracias.

Ambos iban a subir, pero antes el pequeño Dedenne de Calme se asomó de su bolso y luego saltó cargando sus mejillas con electricidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? Denne… —Le preguntó Calme.

Entonces, de entre los árboles, salió un poderoso Crobat dispuesto a atacar.

— ¡Ah! ¡Atrás! —Amethyst se puso enfrente y sacó a Mothim—. ¡Viene un Veneno X! ¡Thim, esquívalo y usa Psíquico!

Efectivamente, era un Veneno X, el cual Mothim evitó y contraatacó con un fuerte Psíquico, aunque Crobat pudo aguantarlo.

—Increíble Amethyst… —Le dijo Calme—. ¿Cómo pudiste adivinar el movimiento?

—Jaja, bueno, desde el año pasado que comencé con un entrenamiento especial…

—Asombroso —Escucharon una voz de un hombre que se acercaba.

—E-Es… —Calme tembló un poco al escuchar aquella voz.

Crobat voló hacia los hombros de su entrenador, quien fue hasta ellos, observándolos.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, niño, desde allí en Kalos.

— ¡A-Amethyst! E-Es el hombre del que te hablé…

— ¿De verdad? Vaya, hablando del rey de roma… —Respondió Amethyst.

—Ese truco que usaste… lo aprendiste de Pearl, ¿no? —Dijo el sujeto.

—Oh —Amethyst reaccionó sorprendido al escuchar eso—. ¿Cómo…?

—Sí… a pesar de ser hijo de Diamond y Platinum, aprendiste los trucos de Pearl también, por lo que debes ser la perfecta combinación del trío de Holder de Sinnoh… eso te convierte en alguien muy peligroso, me niego a creer que eres uno de los nuevos Holder más subestimados…

—Tú… ¿sabes mucho de los Holder de Sinnoh?

—Más de lo que tú crees. Ellos son mi objetivo principal… ¿lo sabes?

—Entonces tú…

—Disculpa… soy Comet, pertenecí al Team Galaxia.

— ¡No era del Team Flare entonces! —Gritó Calme muy sorprendido—. A-Amethyst…

—Dime una cosa… —Amethyst continuó hablando, pero esta vez con la mirada baja—. ¿Por qué no estabas en Sinnoh para investigar? Si eres del Team Galaxia… debes tener rencor con aquellos de destruyeron sus planes, ¿no?

—Pues sí… pero… no lo necesito —Respondió Comet—. Yo ya puedo derrotar a cualquier miembro de Sinnoh, no es algo a lo que le dé muchas vueltas.

—Hmm… ya veo. Calme.

—Eh… ¿Sí? —Le preguntó Calme.

—Aún tienes dudas sobre si luchar, ¿no?

—B-Bueno…

—No te preocupes, porque no necesitas hacerlo ahora.

— ¿Amethyst?

—Solo… observa cómo soy yo el que derrote a este sujeto —Finalmente levantó su mirada, de forma determinada.

— _*Él… está enfadado… nunca creí verlo así…*_

Por otra parte, Haruka y Hana continuaban sentadas en un tronco a la entrada de la ruta, esperando alguna noticia nueva.

—Demonios… —Haruka tiró una pequeña roca hacia el lago que estaba junto a ellas—. Amethyst y mi hermano son unos verdaderos tontos… yo también quería ir.

—E-Está bien Haruka… ya te tocará combatir también.

—N-No es que me guste… ¡sigo odiándolo! Pero si les pasa algo y yo no estoy para ayudar… ¡Ahh! No sé qué hacer.

—Jejeje…

Las dos chicas permanecieron sentadas unos momentos más, hasta que escucharon un extraño ruido, las alas de Vibrava moviéndose con toda velocidad.

— ¿Eh? —Haruka levantó la mirada hacia el cielo—. Eso… ¿Es…?

Efectivamente el ruido provenía de las alas de un Vibrava, pero no venía solo, traía consigo a una mujer de traje azul provocativo, este aterrizó cerca del lago y regresó a la PokéBall de inmediato.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Habían más! —Gritó la mujer muy emocionada, era bella, con un largo cabello azul.

—Disculpa… ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Haruka mientras que Hana retrocedió colocándose detrás de ella.

— ¿Yo? Jojojo… me conocen como la bella sirena del Team Return, querida~

—Eso no responde quién eres.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?!

— ¡Dime tu nombre y al equipo al que perteneciste! ¡Es eso lo que te estoy preguntando!

—Qué atrevida… —Tomó una Buceo Ball, a la cual dio un beso y luego sacó a su Pokémon, un Sharpedo.

— ¡Atrás Hana! —Haruka se puso delante y sacó a Beautifly de la PokéBall—. ¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡Bien! ¡Zumbido!

— ¡Ataca!

Beautifly atacó fuerte, pero Sharpedo contraatacó lanzándose furiosamente al ataque con sus colmillos. Haruka saltó para esquivar junto a su Pokémon, logrando que nada más la roce un poco.

— ¡Se acabó! ¡Te pregunté quién…! Uh… ¡Ah! —De pronto un enorme corte apareció en su brazo, del cual incluso brotó sangre, ella se agachó en el suelo adolorida—. Por… ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Haruka! —Hana le gritó preocupada.

— ¡Es la piel tosca! —Expresó esa mujer, entonces abrazó dulcemente a Sharpedo—. Todo lo que toque la piel de Sharpedo, recibirá un poderoso daño. Claro que no funciona si Sharpedo no quiere, ¿acaso no es un amor mi lindura?

—Ugh… mujer despreciable —Contestó Haruka.

—Siempre me han encantado los Pokémon de agua, mi sueño era aumentar el ecosistema para aquellas especies tan bellas. Pero claro… los Pokédex Holder se interpusieron en mi sueño.

—Tú eres…

— ¡Soy Sirene! ¡Y antiguamente pertenecí al Team Aqua!

— ¡Conque el Team Aqua! —Al escuchar eso, se levantó—. ¡Ustedes junto al Team Magma fueron quienes causaron estragos hace tantos años en Hoenn!

—Eww… por favor, no me compares a esa basura del Team Magma. A aquellos desagradables… déjalos jugar con tierra, nuestro plan era mucho más meticuloso.

—Pero… ¿Qué dices? Se supone que trabajas con otros miembros del Team Magma ahora…

— ¡Sí! Pero nada más son un montón de papanatas. Cuando terminemos nuestro objetivo, volveremos a la antigua guerra del Team Aqua y Magma para esparcir el agua o tierra en Hoenn… solo estamos en tregua. Obvio si no fuera por un enemigo en común, yo no trabajaría con hombros poco inteligentes como Feuer, eww, no, no, claro que no. Yo tengo clase, niña~.

—Pero… si Feuer dice que quiere derrotar a mi padre por frustrar los planes del Team Magma…

— ¡Piensas bien! Exactamente, tengo como objetivo derrotar a la mujer que se convirtió en un objetivo primordial del Team Aqua, hablo de tu madre, Sapphire. ¡Pero bueno! Empezar por la hija no tiene nada de malo, para subir la montaña hay que empezar desde abajo, eso dicen.

—Tch… ¡Ni se te ocurra subestimarme! ¡Viento de Plata!

— ¡Hidropulso!

Beautifly atacó con su ataque mientras que Sharpedo con el suyo. Haruka, por su parte, estuvo retrocediendo al lado de Beautifly esquivando los ataques de Sharpedo sin problema.

— _*No voy mal… solo tengo que evitar tocar a Sharpedo y continuar con los movimientos tipo insecto… así voy a ganar…*_ ¡Ah! —Pero sin darse cuenta, esquivó hasta caer al lago, algo que por supuesto no fue problema para Beautifly al volar—. ¡Ay! —Sacó su cabeza del agua—. Uf… ¡Demonios! Mi ropa… ¡Esto no está pasándome!

— ¡Está listo! ¡Torbellino!

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah…!

De pronto el agua comenzó a girar y girar, Sharpedo había creado un remolino que atrapó a Haruka hasta hundirla bajo del agua.

— ¡No puede ser! —Hana corrió hasta allí, muy agitada—. ¡Haruka! ¡Haruka…!

— ¡Jojojo! ¡Fue tan fácil! —Serene rio alegremente—. Eso me gusta hacer… ¡Que mis enemigos se hundan y mueran debajo del agua! Ya es imposible escapar de mi remolino una vez dentro.

—No… uy… —Hana observó hacia el agua—. _*Tengo que hacer algo para sacar a Haruka de allí antes de que sea tarde, pero… realmente… ¿podré?_ —Observó la PokéBall de su Dewott—. _*Significa que tendré que pelear por mi cuenta para hacerlo… pero… ¿yo podré hacerlo?*_

¡Muchas batallas han comenzado! ¡Nuevos enemigos han aparecido! Sin embargo, la batalla principal con el enemigo principal continuaba siendo dentro de la cueva. Con Kyouhei paralizado por el miedo y Mei desmayada por un golpe, a Cheren no le quedó opción que tratar de luchar por su cuenta, incluso si su oponente era imposible de vencer. Es más, parecía jugar, pues atacaba a Cheren con Kyurem para que esquivara, nada más así iba esta supuesta batalla.

—Ugh... —Cheren jadeó un poco, estaba cansado.

— ¡Eso! ¡Eso! Nos divertimos, ¿no? Ciertamente, aunque vivo en esta región, es primera vez que te veo, Cheren.

— _*Este maldito... solo está jugando conmigo. Bien podría hacer que Kyurem utilice un ataque más poderoso para que sea imposible de esquivar. O incluso si no... Kyouhei y Mei están indefensos, para él sería fácil usar a cualquiera de rehén y hacer que me rinda. Y no lo hace... ¿estará diciéndome que soy tan débil que ni siquiera vale la pena deshacerse de mí?*_

— ¡Ok! ¡Ok! Alto~ —Finalmente regresó a Kyurem en la PokéBall, inesperadamente una Master Ball.

— ¡E-Eso es...!

— ¿Eh? ¡Ahh! Sí, sí. la "bella" Belle la consiguió para mí de la fábrica de PokéBall en Kalos~ para cubrir su cargo mientras se encargaba de esta tarea, envié a mi hombre principal de Sinnoh para guiar la misión allí, no tuvo problema. ¡Mis hombres y yo somos como una familia! ¿Sabes? Nos llevamos muy bien y me gusta conocer las historias de todos, es emocionante. Pero bueno Cheren, Antonito me pidió que por favor, no abuse de la máquina recién creada, que en cualquier momento podría fallar, así que le haré caso. Como en ese momento no se encuentra presente ninguno de los Pokédex Holder veteranos, no hay razón para que intente de verdad matar a ninguno.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Si no hubiera llegado habrías acabado con estos chicos!

—Pues sí, porque era fácil, pero como llegaste lo complicaste un poquito más y tal vez esto se hubiera alargado. Bueno, entonces... —Antes de dar esa media vuelta y marcharse, un ataque de Pulso dragón llegó y lo rozó, impactando directamente con la pared—. Hmm...

— ¿Q-Qué...? —Cheren se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

—Ah... ah... tú... —Gray había llegado, jadeaba un poco por haber corrido, estaba acompañado de su Archeops que había lanzado ese ataque.

—Gray...

—Tú... ¿Por qué tú? ¿De verdad eres tú quien está detrás de esto? ¿Cómo es posible? No, no debe ser... ¡Tú no harías algo así! —Gritó desesperado, ignorando por completo la presencia de Cheren.

— ¿Qué? —Cheren miró nuevamente hacia adelante—. Gray... ¿Lo conoce?

— ¡Hola amigo Gray! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos —Inesperadamente, aquel sujeto le saludó con una sonrisa—. Pero yo ya me iba, ¿está bien? Es que en serio tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—No, no puedes... —Contestó Gray apretando el puño—. ¡Quiero que me digas que no eres tú quien está detrás de todo esto! Quiero que me digas que no fuiste quien dejó así a Kyouhei y Mei... ¡Dímelo!

—Jajaja~ Te verdad que has crecido. ¿Cómo está Zoroark, por cierto?

— ¿Por qué... Tú... Kazuo...?

¡Kazuo, quien perteneció al Team Disonancia, los primeros enemigos contra el que combatieron los hijos de los Pokédex Holder, está aquí! Supuestamente se había vuelto un amigo más... él le regaló a Gray su Zoroark... entonces, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué planea la destrucción de los Pokédex Holder?!

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Debido al terror hacia los dragones, fue incapaz de moverse ante Kyurem... ¿Es verdad que por fin descubrimos el "por qué" su miedo a los dragones?**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Pignite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 24 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Flaaffy): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 28 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Nume (Goomy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 34 - Naturaleza: Miedosa**

 **Daisy (Ducklett): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 27 - Naturaleza: Serena**

 **Aran (Minccino): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Alegre**

 **Mei:**

 **Hija de Hugh. Una chica bastante agresiva y poco femenina. Trató de hacer lo posible para detener a Kyurem, pero fue derrotada fácilmente, ¿qué sucederá con ella ahora? ¿Su relación con Kyouhei cambiará debido a esto?**

 **Pokémon de Mei:**

 **Neko (Liepard): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 33 - Naturaleza: Activa**

 **Mukade (Venipede): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 29 - Naturaleza: Agitada**

 **Daruma (Darumaka): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 25 - Naturaleza: Alegre**

 **Tochi (Golett): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 26 - Naturaleza: Plácida**

 **Kokoro (Woobat: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Ingenua**

 **Calme:**

 **Hijo X & Y, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico muy introvertido y tímido, siempre el blanco de las burlas de los demás. Aún dudoso de si luchar o no, acompaña a Amethyst para ayudar a los demás, pero son detenido. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá evitando los combates?**

 **Pokémon de Calme:**

 **Denne (Dedenne): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 36 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Chevro (Gogoat): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 43 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Corne (Rhyhorn): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 28 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Greno (Froakie): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Sonis (Noibat): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Miedosa**

 **Gray :**

 **Hijo de Black y White, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico energético pero a la vez amable, está dispuesto a cumplir su sueño de heredar la agencia BW algún día. Con determinación ha entrado a la cueva, pero resulta que el enemigo es alguien a quien respetaba... ¡Kazuo del Team Disonancia ha vuelto!**

 **Pokémon de Gray:**

 **Hydreigon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 67 - Naturaleza: Afable**

 **Liepard: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 53 - Naturaleza: Grosera**

 **Serperior: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 64 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Krookodile: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 57 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Arheops: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Alocada**

 **Zoroark: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

 **Hana:**

 **Hija de Cheren y Bianca. Es una chica bastante tímida a veces, pero muy servicial. Ahora mismo solo ella puede ayudar a Haruka... ¿Logrará valirse por sí misma en esta batalla?**

 **Pokémon de Hana:**

 **Dewott: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 31 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Amethyst:**

 **Hijo de Diamond y Platinum. Es un chico amable y con gran corazón, además de ser muy tranquilo y empático. Al encontrar al antiguo miembro del Team Galaxia, se ha enfadado y está dispuesto a derrotarlo en honor a los Holder de Sinnoh... ¿No estará tomando mucha confianza de sus nuevas habilidades?**

 **Pokémon de Amethyst:**

 **Lucario (Rio): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 44 - Naturaleza: Firme.  
**

 **Turt (Torterra): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 43 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Tarly (Staraptor) Género: Masculino - Nivel: 41 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Crani (Rampardos): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Thim (Mothim)** **: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 29 - Naturaleza: Mansa.**

 **Sands (Sandslash Alola): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Huraña.**

 **Gin:**

 **Hijo de Green y Blue, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico algo serio y a veces algo fanfarrón, pero nunca hay que tomarlo a la ligera, pues es un experto entrenador y tiene una gran inteligencia. Junto a los demás, conocieron por fin a otros miembros del Team Return, ¿lograrán vencerlos?**

 **Pokémon de Gin:**

 **Umbreon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Charizard: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 77 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Nidoking: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Arcanine: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 72 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Lapras: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Serena.**

 **Sandslash: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Orange:**

 **Hija de Red y Yellow, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica amable, aunque tal vez demasiado, sin embargo adora las batallas a pesar de su actitud algo pacifista. Junto a Gin y los demás deberán derrotar a los miembros del Team Return, ¡entre ellos al miembro del Team Rocket! ¿Cómo lo tomará Orange?**

 **Pokémon de Orange:**

 **Thunder (Pikachu): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 79 - Naturaleza: Afable.**

 **Grass (Venusaur): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Venom (Nidoqueen): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Amable.**

 **Nyar (Persian): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 63 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Acua (Dewgong): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Drag (Dragonite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Yuuki :**

 **Hijo de Ruby y Sapphire, dos Pokédex Holder. A simple vista es un chico algo malhumorado y agresivo, pero en realidad es una buena persona. Fuertemente está combatiendo con los miembros del Team Return, pero se ha visto atrapado en la Explosión de Electrode... ¿Qué sucederá?**

 **Equipo de Yuuki:**

 **Mightyena (Poochy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 73 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

 **Salamence (Mance): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 89 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Swampert (Mud): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 76 - Naturaleza: Plácida**

 **Seviper (Viper): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 69 - Naturaleza: Ingenua**

 **Slaking (Slak): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 78 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Absol (Abs): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 69 - Naturaleza: Cauta**

 **Kotone:**

 **Hija de Gold y Crystal, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica presumida y con una rebosante confianza, pero todos a su alrededor saben que es una muy buena persona. Lucha junto a los demás contra el Team Return, ¿qué hará ahora que encontró al miembro del Neo Team Rocket, quien amenazó a Johto hace muchos años?**

 **Pokémon de Kotone:**

 **Otaro (Furret): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 54 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Hitaro (Typhlosion): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Glitaro (Gliscor): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Kitaro (Girafarig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 49 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Lantaro (Lanturn): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 50 - Naturaleza: Miedosa.**

 **Yotaro (Tyranitar): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Haruka :**

 **La hija menor de Ruby y Sapphire. Es una chica muy linda y femenina, ama los concursos más que nada en el mundo. Finalmente ha encontrado a la miembro del Team Aqua, pero ha quedado bajo el agua durante la batalla, ¿logrará salir con vida?**

 **Pokémon de Haruka:**

 **Delcatty (Kiki): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Alegre**

 **Blaziken (Momo): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Beautifly (Fifi): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 27 - Naturaleza: Serena**

 **Gorebyss (Byby): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Aggron (Roro): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 42 - Naturaleza: Osada**

 **Florges (Flo): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Mansa**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! No vemos en el próximo capítulo el siguiente mes.**

 **Capítulo siguiente: Desesperación en la batalla.**


	22. 21-Desesperación en la batalla

_Hace 5 años los "hijos de los Pokédex Holder" comenzaron su tan atesorada primera aventura. En medio de ese viaje, se toparon con el "Team Disonancia" una organización dispuesta a destruir todo reuniendo a cada Pokémon legendario de cada región. Los chicos pelearon con diferentes enemigos, y lograron conocer más sobre los miembros de más alto rango. Un día, tuvieron su última batalla en la sima de una colina, donde se despidieron y estos enemigos entregaron su apoyo, renunciando al Team Disonancia en favor de los Holder. Allí..._

—Por cierto, ¿qué van a hacer ustedes a partir de ahora? —Les preguntó Yuuki.

— ¡Tranquilos! —Contestó Kazuo con total alegría—. Pueden irse a casa. Nosotros somos amigos de Mika y debemos apoyarla en este momento difícil que está pasando. Y... nos quedaremos con nuestro amigo Isao un poco más.

—Ese sujeto... es tan tranquilo que me molesta... uf... —Refunfuñó.

—Hey, Gray.

— ¿Sí? —Gray dio paso al frente.

—Aquí tienes —Sacó una de sus PokéBall y se la entregó—. Espero que te sirva de algo este Pokémon. Y esfuérzate en tu entrenamiento.

— ¿De verdad me lo das...? ¡Muchas gracias Kazuo! Aunque... nunca pudimos tener una batalla de verdad...

— ¡No pasa nada! Una vez que esto termine, luchemos tú y yo, ¿sí?

— ¡Sí!

—Entonces eso es todo chicos. ¡Bye~!

 _Esa fue la promesa que Gray hizo con Kazuo, su primer enemigo pero a la vez a alguien que consideró un cercano. Pero... ahora mismo, 5 años después, se han vuelto a encontrar. Kazuo ahora lidera al Team Return, una organización dispuesta a acabar con los Pokédex Holder. Gray está sorprendido y no sabe qué hacer... ¿Qué sucederá ahora?_

 **Capítulo 22: Desesperación en la batalla.**

— ¡¿Por qué tú, Kazuo?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Preguntó Gray con rabia y tristeza—. T-Tú... ¡Tú nos apoyaste para que derrotaramos al Team Disonancia! ¡Me diste a uno de tus Pokémon! ¡Prometiste que lucharíamos algún día! ¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¡¿Tú eres quien lidera al Team Return?!

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! Hablas mucho, Gray~ —Contestó Kazuo muy calmado—. Sí, te apoyé para derrotar a ese otro equipo... ¡Pero es que en serio los planes de Issei no iban a ningún lado! Ese tipo era... "Uh... destrucción" no quería continuar recibiendo órdenes de una persona poco inteligente, tú sabes. Y Zoroark... bueno, no lo usaba, y tú no me caías mal a pesar de ser un hijo de los Pokédex Holder.

— ¡¿De verdad sientes rencor hacia ellos?!

—Uy, ya van a hacerme repetir la historia. En resumen, pertenecí al Team Plasma, como era huérfano era mi único hogar, y los Pokédex Holder con compañía me lo quitaron. ¡Mira tú! Sí lo resumí bien

— ¡¿Eras del Team Plasma, Kazuo?!

—Sí, sí, eso dije. Lo siento, Gray. Pero hoy en día eres mi enemigo otra vez. ¡Porque mi plan es grande! Y quitaré de en medio a cualquiera que se interponga, ¿está bien? Pero no te sientas mal, siempre fuiste mi protagonista favorito~ —Dio media vuelta para irse.

— ¡No escapes! —Muy enfadado sacó a Hydreigon de la PokéBall y atacó, aunque Kazuo lo evitó de un salto—. Voy a preguntarte muchas cosas y tú te encargarás de responder... ¡¿Está claro?!

—Hmm... no —Sacó de su PokéBall un Haxorus—. Lo siento, pero es que me tengo que ir en serio que en serio.

Inmediatamente Haxorus golpeó a Hydreigon, el cual lo devolvió más fuerte, en un segundo ambos dragones peleaban de mano a mano, revolcándose, mordiéndose, arañándose y rugiendo por toda la cueva.

—Uh... —Kyouhei observó a ambos Pokémon que peleaban ferozmente, mostrando esas garras y colmillos, casi acercándose—. ¡No, no, no! ¡Ya basta! —Tapó sus oídos y cerró sus ojos, continuaba sin levantarse.

—Oh —Cheren se percató de ello—. Gray... ¡Gray! ¡Ya detente! —Tuvo que sujetar a Gray del brazo para que este por fin reaccionara—. ¡Kyouhei!

—Eh —Gray reaccionó y observó hacia Kyouhei—. K-Kyouhei...

— ¡Qué malo eres, amigo Gray! —Dijo Kazuo en tono de burla—. ¿Qué no lo sabes? A Kyo le dan miedo los dragones, ¿por qué sacas a uno tan feroz? ¿Quieres seguir dándole traumas? Mejor regresalo~

—Ugh... —Algo molesto, a Gray no le quedó opción que regresar a Hydreigon para que así Kazuo pueda regresar a su Haxorus también.

—Hmm... ¿Sabes? Es algo que me enteré durante investigaciones, hace años hubo un atentado contra la policía internacional. ¡Y nuestro pequeño Kyouhei fue secuestrado por aquellos villanos durante días!

— ¿Qué? —Volvió a mirar hacia Kyouhei, con cara de sorpresa.

—Sí, sí. Esas semanas vivió siendo vigilado por aquellas criaturas, los dragones. ¿Te imaginas? Cualquier movimiento en falso y esas criaturas eran capaces de arrancarte la cabeza de un mordisco, ¡debe ser interesante haber pasado tantos días así! ¿No? ¿Verdad?

—K-Kyouhei... tú...

—Kyo, Kyo... ¿Me puedes responder algo? Tú te llevas mal con tu padre, ¿no es así? ¡Ya sé por qué debe ser! Después de todo, fue por su alto rango en la policía internacional que te secuestraron a ti... ¡Obviamente es su culpa! Pasaste días tormentosos por su culpa... es lógico que sientas tanto rencor a él y la policía... ¿no es así? Es que quería conocerte para preguntarte eso, me dio mucha curiosidad cuando supe de aquel atentando... y cuando vi que temías tanto de Kyurem... ahí supuse que tú eras...

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya déjame! —Kyouhei lo interrumpió con un grito enorme, ya estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico, temblando y respirando apresuradamente, mientras continuaba cerrando sus ojos, como si tratara de no pensar en aquello.

—Bueno... creo que no me vas a contar entonces. ¡Nos vemos! —Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de allí.

— ¡Kazuo, espera! —Gray se puso en marcha también para perseguirlo.

— ¡Gray! —Pero Cheren lo llamó antes—. ¡Déjalo ir, es peligroso!

—Pero Cheren... ¡A-Aunque sea fuerte, vamos los dos, así tal vez...!

—No digas tonterías.

—Eh... —Se sorprendió por ese tono tan cortante.

— ¿Cómo yo podría abandonarlos? —Cheren caminó hacia Mei, a quien levantó en sus brazos—. No dejaré solos a Kyouhei y Mei, yo soy su profesor y son mi máxima prioridad, ¿lo entiendes Gray? No me importa si el enemigo escapa... yo... debo llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

—Cheren... —Gray bajó la mirada unos momentos—. Ugh... —Sin embargo cerró el puño y accedió a regresar a su Archeops que estaba allí.

— ¿Gray?

—Lo siento Cheren... pero de verdad necesito hacerle muchas preguntas —Dicho esto, partió corriendo hacia la dirección por donde se fue Kazuo.

— ¡Gray! ¡Gray! —Cheren trató de llamarlo, pero no fue escuchado para nada—. Ese tonto testarudo. Pero... no puedo ir por él ahora... por favor, que esté bien —Caminó hacia Kyouhei—. Kyouhei... —Le entregó una mirada melancólica, pero enseguida tuvo que reponerse y volver a la seriedad—. Escúchame, necesito que te repongas para sacarlos de aquí, ¿sí? Mei está herida y...

—Yo lo dejé... —Finalmente Kyouhei quitó esas manos de sus oídos y abrió los ojos, aunque sin mirar a Cheren aún.

— ¿Eh?

—Yo lo dejé... yo lo dejé... ¡Yo estaba ahí! —Finalmente levantó su mirada desesperada hacia Cheren—. ¡Iba a matar a Mei frente a mis ojos y yo solo lo dejé! ¡Yo no iba a hacer nada!

—Kyouhei...

—Uh... uh... —Kyouhei continuaba temblando con esa mirada triste, aunque sorprendentemente no dejaba caer ninguna lágrima frente a Cheren—. Soy lo peor... no merezco estar al lado de Mei... le prometí a Hugh que estaría orgulloso de mí... pero... ¡Pero...! ¡Yo solo lo dejé!

—Hey... —Cheren se agachó y puso su mano en su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo—. Está bien Kyouhei... vamos.

Por otra parte, mientras estas batallas continuaban, ¿qué era de los demás Pokédex Holder? En el hotel cercano a Ciudad Mayólica, se habían reunido la mayoría en un salón. Solo faltaban Silver, Diamond, Yvonne y X. Diamond y Silver ahora justamente caminaban de vuelta con los tres niños caminando hacia adelante, las dos niñas jugaban con unos pequeños juguetes de robots y platicaban, mientras que el pequeño Hibiki bostezaba aburrido.

—Vaya película más mala... —Comentó el niño.

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Estuvo muy buena! —Le recriminó Kotomi—. ¡Tú tienes un pésimo gusto!

— ¡Nunca me gustó ese Turina no sé qué!

— ¡Pero si no lo conocías hasta hoy!

— ¡Y hoy lo conocí, era malísimo!

—Ok, niños, niños —Diamond trató de tranquilizar esa discusión—. No es importante, al menos pasamos un divertido rato juntos, ¿verdad?

—Es que... a mí sí me gustó... —Dijo Hikari tímidamente, con las manos en la espalda mirando hacia abajo—. ¿Por qué te pareció tan mala...?

—Eh... —Hibiki se quedó sin palabras—. Bueno... tan mala no era, supongo.

— ¡Perfecto! —Cambiando radicalmente de actitud, se adelantó dando alegres saltos en dirección al hotel.

— ¡Hey...! Pero... ¡Ah! ¡¿Me engañó?!

—Esa misma técnica hace con Pearl cuando quiere algo, ¿no es linda? —Le dijo Diamond.

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Es a propósito?! Pero sí... eh...

—No diría "a propósito" más bien "natural".

— ¡Ay! ¡Claro! ¡Ahora no te parece tan mala! —Nuevamente Kotomi le recriminó.

— ¡Argh! ¡Tú cállate! ¡Todo lo que a ti te parezca bueno, debe ser muy malo! —Respondió Hibiki.

— ¡¿Cómo dijiste?!

—Ok, dejemos algo claro —Finalmente Silver habló, cerrando un libro que había estado leyendo mientras caminaba—. Turina Omega no es malo, solo que tú eres un niño quejumbroso.

—Ah... —Eso dejó a Hibiki sin palabras, realmente no se lo esperaba.

—Hmm... —Continuó su camino leyendo aquel libro.

— ¿Y...? ¿Qué lee?

—Es el manga de la película que regalaban con la entrada —Contestó Diamond—. Espero que después me lo preste~

—Ugh... ¡Ya! Mejor vamos a casa por un dulce.

Continuaron caminando, hasta que inesperadamente en la entrada...

— ¿Uh? —Hikari, que era la primera, se detuvo mirando una pequeña Roselia que estaba allí.

—Ah —Del hotel, salió una joven de cabello corto y verde, quien tomó al Roselia en sus brazos—. Qué alegría, por fin llegan.

—Buenas tardes, Mitsuri —Le saludó Diamond con amabilidad—. Se ve que cada día te llevas mejor con tu nueva compañera. ¿Pasa algo?

—A ver... papá y los demás están en una de las habitaciones reunidos... me dijeron que cuando llegaran, les diga que vayan allí por favor.

— ¡Súper! —Gritó Hibiki con alegría—. ¡Hay dramas! ¡Eso sí me interesa! Vamos...

—Quédate aquí —Silver lo sujetó antes de que este pudiera partir corriendo—. Mitsuri, quédate con los niños. ¿En qué habitación están reunidos?

Diamond y Silver entraron a una de las habitaciones, donde efectivamente estaban el resto de Holder.

— ¡Buena hora para llegar! —Dijo Gold para molestar.

—Silencio —Contestó Silver—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Afuera de la puerta, Hibiki estaba posado allí, poniendo su oreja tratando de escuchar mientras Mitsuri y Kotomi observaban.

—A ver... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Decía el niño.

—H-Hibiki por favor... ¿No quieres ir a jugar a otra parte...? —Decía Mitsuri, definitivamente no era buena con la mano dura.

—Ese tonto nunca escucha —Comentó Kotomi.

— ¿Mitsuri? —Ahora mismo, Blasco llegó hasta allí algo sorprendido por lo que veía.

— ¡H-Hermano! —Dijo Mitsuri un poco avergonzada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Papá no dijo que debían hablar de algunas cosas con los Holder?

—B-Bueno... sí... pero...

— ¡Ay! Cierren la boca —Les dijo Hibiki—. Maldita sea... ¡No puedo oír casi nada! ¿Es que no pueden hablar más alto?

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —Ahora Hikari apareció, trayendo un par de vasos de vidrio, junto a su Chimchar que traía otros tres.

—Ah, Hikari —Kotomi le habló de inmediato—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas de convencer a este tonto que deje...?

—Mira, si pones el vaso así, puedes oír mucho mejor —Hikari se agachó junto a Hibiki y colocó el borde abierto del vaso contra la pared, y pegó su oído con el otro lado del vaso.

— ¡Ah! ¡Buen método! —Hibiki tomó el otro vaso e hizo lo mismo.

— ¡P-P-Pero...! —Kotomi se sorprendió de esto—. Ay Hikari... por dentro eres muy traviesa a pesar de tu apariencia inocente... ¿verdad?

— ¿También quieres oír, Kotomi? Chimy trajo más vasos —Le dijo Hikari alegre e inocentemente.

—N-No... yo no voy a oír.

—Ay, deja de ser la niña buena de vez en cuando —Le dijo Hibiki—. Esto va estar bueno... apuesto que tienes curiosidad. ¿Eh, eh, eh?

—Ugh... ¡Ay! —Kotomi tomó uno de los vasos que traía Chimchar y lo puso contra la puerta también.

—Hey, hey.

— ¿Eh? —Los dos hermanos miraron a Hibiki al ser llamados.

—Jeje~ Yo sé que quieren...

—Eh... —Ninguno pudo responder ante eso.

Adentro, los Pokédex Holder estaban teniendo una conversación efectivamente. Para ser más claro, era Lack-two el que estaba hablando mientras leía de su tableta.

—Bueno, eso es básicamente los movimientos del enemigo que ha detectado la policía internacional en el transcurso desde el año pasado. Efectivamente, si consideramos que el objetivo principal son los Pokédex Holder, pues tiene mucho más sentido cada movimiento. Excepto uno que...

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! —Gold interrumpió—. ¡O sea que desde el año pasado estamos con esto!

—Hmm... Tal vez antes.

— ¡¿Antes?! O sea que la policía internacional no es tan buena...

— ¡Gold! —Crystal lo regañó disimuladamente... aunque no tanto en verdad.

—Esto... debió ser por eso que el año pasado no pudieron venir a la batalla en Hoenn —Les comentó Red.

—Ah, sí... estaba ocupado en esto —Contestó Lack-two sin darle mucha importancia—. De todos modos, creí que podrían resolverlo entre ustedes sin dificultad, y así fue.

— "Sin dificultad" no es cómo lo definiría... el pobre de Yuuki terminó en el hospital —Comentó Ruby.

— ¡Pues eso le pasó por hacer cosas tan peligrosas! —Dijo Sapphire algo molesta—. Bueno, en eso se te parece.

— ¿A mí? Claro que no.

— ¡Pues sí! ¡Esas son el tipo de tonterías que...!

—Pero yo te digo que...

— ¡Entonces...! —Lack-two alzó la voz un poco para volver a tener la atención—. Como iba diciendo, hay un solo lugar donde sus movimientos no han tenido el mismo sentido. Todos los lugares donde la policía ha detectado movimiento, son rutas o ciudades cercanas a la vivienda de Pokédex Holder o amigos de estos en el caso de Kalos. Pero varios policías han marcado a Ciudad Loza, es uno de los lugares sospechosos. Pero por ahí no habita algún Holder cerca, solo hay un gimnasio, pero no hay otras ciudades con gimnasios vigiladas. Sospecho... que es ahí donde el enemigo se oculta realmente.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no hicieron algo antes? —Preguntó Gold.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, también se notó un sospechoso cambio de clima en una cueva cercana. La Policía sospechó que todo se debía a un Pokémon salvaje y aquél lugar dejó de ser una de las prioridades en el trabajo. Pero ahora, analizando todo... creo que el enemigo se oculta ahí, entrenando a algún Pokémon que ha provocado el cambio de ese clima.

— ¡Y nosotros llegaremos y atacaremos de sorpresa! ¡Buen plan! —Gold se levantó muy motivado—. ¿Vamos ahora? ¿O comemos algo antes?

— ¿Podrías si quiera fingir que lo tomas en serio? —Le dijo Crystal algo molesta.

— ¡Oh vamos! Será fácil. Hemos pasado por cosas peores, ¿no? Ahora sabiendo dónde se oculta el enemigo, es cosa de llegar y atacar. ¡Será pan cocido!

—Creo que quisiste decir, "pan comido" —Dijo Silver, suspirando un poco.

— ¡Lo que sea! Estamos listos. ¿Qué puede salir mal ahora?

Dicho eso, el Videomisor de Black comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Eh? —Black lo contestó inocentemente.

— ¿Quién es? —Le preguntó White.

—Bianca... hey, ¿Qué pa...?

— ¡BLAAACK! —Bianca, desde la llamada, dio un grito enorme, tanto que el pobre de Black tuvo que tapar sus oídos un momento.

—Auch... ¡Bianca! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?! —Preguntó algo molesto.

— ¡Hay problemas! ¡Grandes problemas!

— ¿Eh? ¿Problemas? ¿Qué...?

— ¡Estábamos en Ciudad Loza y ha sucedido algo terrible!

— ¡¿En Ciudad...?!

—Para qué hablaste —Le comentó Silver a Gold.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya cállate! —Respondió Gold con molestia.

— ¡Bianca! ¡Bianca! ¡¿Cómo que hay problemas?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Le preguntó Black un tanto angustiado.

—N-No estoy muy segura... —Contestó Bianca a través de la llamada—. Kyouhei y Mei entraron en una cueva... pero luego escuchamos un ruido fuerte y que Mei gritó... entonces Cheren corrió para ver qué es lo que pasaba.

— ¿Eh? —Whi-two se quedó casi helada al oír eso.

—Más tarde, junto a Gray y los demás los fuimos a buscar, pero unas personas atacaron y...

— ¡Ok! —Black interrumpió, pues estaba bastante nervioso—. I-Iremos allí enseguida —Cortó.

—Vamos —Lack-two guardó sus cosas y se puso en marcha también.

— ¡L-Lack-two! —Whi-two lo llamó muy angustiada.

—Descuida... —Lack-two se detuvo justo ahí—. Kyouhei es fuerte... dudo que le haya pasado algo, eso te lo aseguro. Pero por eso mismo iremos lo más rápido posible —Abrió la puerta, haciendo que Blasco, Mitsuri, Hibiki, Kotomi y Hikari, quienes escuchaban apoyados en la puerta, caigan dentro de la habitación.

—Uy, uy... me dolió... —Dijo Hibiki.

— ¡¿P-Pero qué hacen?! —Les preguntó Pearl algo molesto.

—Ah —Hikari se levantó rápidamente y se aferró a Pearl sin decir nada.

—No, no, no, no —Pearl la levantó—. Eso ahora no te funcionará, ¿qué hacían?

—Jeje... —Sonrió nerviosamente.

—Hikari...

—Perdón... —Finalmente agachó la cabeza.

—Uy, qué molesto —Comentó Hibiki sacudiendo su ropa.

— ¡Hibiki tuvo la idea! —Gritó Kotomi, acusándolo.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No te vi quejarte cuando también espiabas!

— ¡Pero fue tu idea desde el principio!

— ¡No me vengas a dar toda la culpa a mí, si también participaste!

—Blasco... Mitsuri... ¿Ustedes también? —Les preguntó Wally.

— ¡Ah...! —Mitsuri se enrojeció—. Bueno, quise detener al niño, pero...

— ¡Ay! ¡No te pongas a excusar de que no me pudiste controlar! ¡Solo tengo 5 años! —Le recriminó Hibiki.

—E-Es que... —Eso la puso más avergonzada.

—Bueno, también queríamos saber lo que pasaba... —Explicó Blasco de forma tímida—. ¿Van a Ciudad Loza ahora? ¿Pasa algo? Yo...

—Sí, a eso vamos —Les dijo Ruby—. Pero Blasco, Mitsuri... me gustaría que se quedaran aquí con los niños por favor. Y de casualidad, ¿no han visto a Yuuki y los demás?

—Eh... no...

— ¡Bueno! Si los ven, díganles que nos fuimos de paseo a Ciudad Loza, ¿está bien? ¡Andando entonces!

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —Hibiki se puso en marcha.

— ¡Eso no! —Crystal lo tomó desde el gorro de su jersey.

— ¡Agh! —Eso lo ahorcó levemente un momento—. ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir! —Hizo un berrinche tirándose al piso.

—No insistas Hibiki, te vas a quedar aquí. Y harás caso a todo lo que te digan Blasco y Mitsuri, ¿te queda claro?

—Ugh... —Hizo un puchero.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Sí, mamá —Finalmente tuvo que aceptar, aunque algo molesto.

—Eso es. Ahora compórtate.

—Tú haz lo mismo, ¿sí? —Le dijo Silver a Kotomi.

— ¡Sí, pa! —Contestó Kotomi muy alegre y obediente—. Aquí me quedaré.

— ¿Vas a hacer lo mismo, verdad? —Pearl se agachó para bajar a Hikari.

— ¡Ajá! —Asintió Hikari dulcemente.

—Promete que no intentarás nada y obedecerás.

—Sí —Asintió nuevamente.

—Hmm... —Lack-two observó aquella situación con los niños unos momentos, pero rápidamente dio vuelta sin darle importancia—. Ok, los niños ya entendieron. Es mejor ir cuanto antes.

En la entrada a Ciudad Loza, la situación no era muy favorable. Estaba una nueva enemiga, Sirene, quien perteneció al Team Aqua. Ahora mismo atrapó a Haruka en unos Remolinos y se encuentra bajó el agua, mientras que Hana está allí pensando en qué hacer para solucionar la situación.

—Ugh... N-No me queda opción... ¡V-Vamos! —Muy nerviosa sacó a Dewott de la PokéBall.

— ¿Hm? —Sirene la observó—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres pelear?

—D-D-De... ¡Deja salir a Haruka o si no...! Eh...

—Juju~ Qué divertido, pero si estás temblando...

— ¡Hiii...! —Retrocedió unos pasos—. N-No... ¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Hidropulso!

—Ay, ay, ay...

El Hidropulso dio en el blanco, pero Sharpido casi no lo sintió.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero...!

—No le vas a hacer mucho a un tipo agua con otro ataque tipo agua... si sabes... ¿Eh?

— ¡Otra vez!

Dewott continuó atacando a Sharpedo con ese Hidropulso.

—Oye... ¿Qué haces? Ya mejor detente...

— ¡Una vez más! ¡Una vez más! ¡Dewott!

— ¡Que te detengas!

El último de esos Hidropulsos, finalmente funcionó, Sharpedo no pudo más con ese movimiento en forma de espiral y terminó completamente confundido.

—Ay... ¿Funcionó entonces?

—Conque sí sabes el efecto secundario de Hidropulso... ¿Y qué? ¿Realmente crees que confundiendo a mi Pokémon vas a vencerlo? Una vez que salga de su confusión... le bastará con un solo ataque para derrotarte, mientras que tú necesitarás varios para hacerle un gran daño a Sharpedo.

—E-Eh... —Retrocedió, un tanto nerviosa.

—Sobre todo... ¡Un Pokémon sin un entrenador con espíritu de batalla, nunca llegará lejos! ¡Es por eso que soy la vencedora aquí! Una niña que recién aprende a pelear y una coordinadora... ¡Ninguna tiene el espíritu de batalla necesario para llevar lejos a sus Pokémon!

Ante ese pequeño discurso, se sintió un extraño movimiento en el agua.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Eh?

En unos momentos, se crearon otros remolinos que lucharon con los que ya habían, era sorprendente, pero realmente lo que hacía era abrir un camino de agua libre de remolinos, hasta que por allí, salió Gorebyss de un salto con Haruka sujetándose de ella.

—U-Uf... —Haruka pisó el suelo, completamente mojada y cansada—. ¡Cof... cof...! Uf... Tú... —Miró con mucho desagrado a Sirene.

— ¡H-Haruka! —Hana se alivió al verla.

— ¡¿Pero cómo?! —Mientras que Sirene quedó completamente sorprendida.

— ¡Para luchar contra un remolino debes crear otro remolino! —Explicó Haruka—. Dentro del agua logré sacar a Biby, para que utilizará "Torbellino" y abriera un paso entre los remolinos.

—Tch... así que eres más astuta de lo que pensé...

—No te creas que porque no me dedico a las batallas significa que no sé defenderme... ¡Al contrario! ¡Ahora mismo te derrotaré! ¡Biby, ataca!

— ¡Ah! —Sirene tuvo que darse prisa en regresar a ese Sharpedo confundido.

— ¿Va a cambiar? —Preguntó Hana sorprendida.

—Regresando a la PokéBall la confusión pasará —Dijo Haruka—. ¡Pero de todas formas eso me regala un ataque! ¡Hidrobomba!

— ¡Es tu turno!

El Pokémon de Sirene salió y al mismo tiempo ese Hidrobomba insertó, haciendo que salte una gran cantidad de humo por el impacto del ataque, dejando a todos en silencio esperando respuestas de aquel Pokémon sacado.

— _*¿Qué Pokémon será...?*_ —Se preguntó Haruka—. _*¿Será del tipo agua también? Entonces es muy probable que ese Hidrobomba no haya sido totalmente efectivo, debo tener...*_ ¡Ah! —De pronto vio a una criatura azul en forma de pez salir de entre el humo—. ¡Ahí está! ¡Biby! ¡Beso Drenaje, ya!

Gorebyss se lanzó contra el enemigo, insertando su ataque, pero pareció que no surtió efecto.

— ¿Eh? —Haruka se sorprendió—. ¿Pero por qué...? ¡Ah!

De pronto, a un lado de Gorebyss apareció la verdadera cabeza del Pokémon... ¡Era Huntail! Que había engañado a Gorebyss con su cola en forma de pez, atrapando a Gorebyss con su poderoso Enrosque, sin dejarla escapar.

— ¡No! ¡Biby!

— ¡Jaja! —Sirene rió—. ¡Qué tonta! ¡Caíste demasiado fácil en la trampa! ¿No lo sabías? Huntail usa la punta de su cola, en forma de pez, para atraer a sus presas. Es una especie de anzuelo para su caña de pescar. ¡Ahora! ¡Triturar!

Consiguiente, Huntail mordió con sus enormes dientes a Gorebyss.

— ¡No! ¡Biby! ¡Trata de liberarte! —Le exigió Haruka, muy preocupada.

— ¡Ja! ¡Esa es la gran diferencia de nuestros Pokémon! ¿No es una coincidencia? Ambos fueron Clamperl alguna vez. Sin embargo, el tuyo se convirtió en Gorebyss, un Pokémon bello, atesorado por coordinadores. Pero el mío, se convirtió en Huntail, un Pokémon poderoso atesorado por entrenadores. ¡No hay forma de que un Pokémon de concursos gane ante un Pokémon de batallas! ¡Resígnate! ¡Un ataque lindo no te salvará ahora!

—Hm... ¿Crees que los ataques lindos no sirven? ¿Eso crees?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Biby, mira bien a Huntail!

— ¡Por favor! ¡Mirarlo no te salvará!

— ¡Atracción!

— ¡¿Eh?!

Gorebyss guiñó su ojo y enseguida atrapó a Huntail con un corazón. El Pokémon de inmediato soltó a Gorebyss completamente despistado, ¡Estaba enamorado!

— ¡Jaja! ¡¿Conoces el movimiento atracción?! ¡Los entrenadores, energéticos y brutos, olvidan la existencia de este tipo de movimientos, pues creen que no son útiles o que hay estrategias mejores...! ¡Por eso ser atrapado por uno les sorprende tanto! ¡Biby!

— ¡No! ¡Huntail! ¡No te dejes engañar por un truco tan mediocre! ¡Debes atacar!

— ¡Psíquico!

También, hace unos momentos, al exterior de la entrada a la cueva, Orange y los demás se habían topado con antiguos miembros del Team Rocket. En medio de la batalla, uno de sus Pokémon utilizó Explosión, uno ataque sumamente poderoso, por lo que ahora el humo levantado se disipaba...

—Uh... Uy... —Orange abrió lentamente los ojos, resulta que estaba lejos del área de peligro, recostada en el suelo—. ¿Eh...? ¡¿EH?! —Se sorprendió al ver que tenía a Gin encima, hasta se puso roja—. ¡¿G-G-Gin?!

—Ugh... —Gin se apartó de encima de Orange—. ¿Estás bien, Orange?

—Eh... Esto...

—Argh... —De pronto Kotone apareció un poco detrás de ellos, levantándose por la gran caída, tenía un poco más de rasguños—. ¡Claro! Salven a Orange... ¡Gracias por avisar! —Dicho esto se recostó nuevamente en el suelo.

—K-Kotone... ¿Eh? —Miró a su alrededor.

—No se queden en el suelo —Gin se levantó—. Hay que seguir atentos, el enemigo.

— ¡Ah! —Orange se levantó de golpe—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Yuuki estaba a un lado de Electrode cuando explotó!

—Orange, quédate tranquila...

— ¡No! —Rápidamente corrió hacia el área donde se originó la explosión.

— ¡Orange! Uf... ¡Naranjita, ven aquí! —La siguió corriendo.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Parejita! ¡Espérenme! —Kotone se levantó y los siguió detrás.

— ¡Yuuki! ¡Yuuki! —Orange se detuvo, observando al humo disiparse desde el área de origen de la explosión. Ella estaba completamente exaltada—. Ah... ah... Por favor...

—U-Ugh... —Finalmente pudo verse a Yuuki, estaba en el suelo, sin embargo su Swampert lastimado estaba sobre él, era claro que saltó para protegerlo—. Oye... Mud...

—Ah... ¡Yuuki! —Orange corrió y se agachó para verlo—. Hey...

—L-Lo siento Mud... —Regresó a Swampert con una cara de agonía.

— ¡Yuuki! ¡Hey! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No te pasó nada?! —Lo sujetó de los hombros para revisar.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué pasa contigo, Orange?

—Orange... —Gin la observó completamente sorprendido y algo intranquilo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad no te pasó nada? —Continuaba preguntando Orange.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Déjame en paz! —Contestó Yuuki algo desagradado y se levantó—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así? Nunca habías actuado tan raro.

—N-No... es que... eh...

—Hmm... ok, muy bien —Gin se interpuso entre ambos—. Entonces todos estamos bien, ¿sí? Orange —Le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

—Ah... sí... —Tomó la mano de Gin y se puso de pie.

—Hey —De sorpresa, Kotone la tomó de los hombros por atrás—. ¿Por qué tan rara, niña?

— ¡A-Ay! —Orange dio un salto del susto—. ¡N-No me hagas eso, Kotone!

—No pierdan el tiempo, les recuerdo que el enemigo sigue aquí —Les dijo Gin, haciendo reaccionar a todos, observando arriba de la entrada de la cueva, donde estaban parados los dos enemigos del Team Rocket al que estaban enfrentando, habían sidos protegidos por el Protección de Slowbro.

—Bien hecho por escapar de esa —Dijo el miembro, Antonio, regresando a su derrotado Electrode en la PokéBall.

— ¡Tú maldito! ¡Explosión es un ataque poderoso, pero al final lastimas a tu propio Pokémon en aras de utilizarlo! ¡¿No te da vergüenza?! —Le gritó Yuuki.

—Absolutamente de nada. Es como los experimentos científicos. Algunos piensan que es cruel usar Pokémon, pero para mí, si es un bien por la ciencia, es un bien mayor. Ahora mismo, no quiero que interrumpa más gente, porque un objeto está siendo tomado a prueba, y todos ustedes solo fastidiarían. ¿Acaso no entienden?

— ¡No! ¡Nunca podría entender palabras tan crueles! —Le gritó Orange—. ¡Los Pokémon son seres vivos! ¡Ellos sienten igual que nosotros!

—Bueno, no me dejan alternativa que...

—Hey —Estela lo interrumpió tomándolo del hombro—. Ya es hora... —Le mostró un extraño objeto que marcaba un sonido.

—Tch... demonios, ese idiota de Kazuo se tardó demasiado, ya era hora.

—Slowbro, Ventisca.

Slowbro sopló una poderosa Ventisca, la cual todos esquivaron dando un buen salto. Una vez levantado la vista, notaron que Antonio y Estela sacaron un Pidgeot y Fearow para salir volando de allí rápidamente.

— ¡¿Van a escapar?! —Se preguntó Orange.

— ¡Seguro van donde está el mayor enemigo! ¡Vamos! —Yuuki tomó la PokéBall de Salamence, listo para sacarlo.

— ¡Ah! ¡No, espera! —Orange lo tomó del brazo.

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡¿Prefieres dejarlos ir?! ¡Si los seguimos podríamos ganar y...!

— ¡O podrías llevarte una sorpresa y terminar realmente herido! ¡No me voy a arriesgar!

— ¿Eh? Pero Orange... —Extrañamente no se enfadó, sino que la miró de forma melancólica.

—De acuerdo —Nuevamente Gin se interpuso—. Vamos a dejarlos ir esta vez, ¿de acuerdo, Yuuki?

— ¿Eh? Ah... ajá...

—Vamos a la cueva, Gray podría necesitar de ayuda...

Los chicos caminaron en dirección a la cueva, pero se detuvieron al ver que Cheren ya estaba saliendo de allí. Cargando a Mei en sus brazos mientras Kyouhei, en silencio, caminaba junto a él.

— ¡S-Señor Cheren! —Orange fue la primera en ir junto a él—. ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡¿Y Gray?!

—Hmm... —Cheren pensó un poco antes de responder—. Escuchen... hemos conocido al enemigo que está detrás de todo esto... y trae consigo a un Pokémon sumamente fuerte...

— ¿Pero qué quiere decir? —Preguntó Gin.

—Primero que nada, necesito que se queden con Kyouhei y Mei. Gray salió persiguiendo al enemigo y debo ir por él antes de que se meta en problemas.

— ¿Gray hizo eso? —Preguntó Kotone, sorprendida.

—Pero si son el tipo de imprudencias que haría Yuuki —Dijo Gin.

— ¡Hey! —Yuuki rápidamente se ofendió—. No... en realidad, sí es cierto.

—Lo que pude entender... es que Gray conoce a esa persona, por eso lo siguió —Continuó Cheren.

— ¿Que el enemigo es alguien a quien Gray conoce? —Orange se sorprendió.

—Sí... no estoy seguro, pero... creo que lo llamó Kazuo.

— ¡¿Kazuo?! —Gritó Kotone en sorpresa—. ¿Y quién era él? —Al decir eso, la mayoría casi cae al suelo por lo inesperado.

— ¡Kazuo! —Le dijo Yuuki—. Él... era uno de los comandantes del Team Disonancia que enfrentamos hace 5 años... ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡No me creo que sea el mismo!

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo recuerdo! Un agradable sujeto.

—Y-Ya no podemos perder el tiempo en esta conversación —Les dijo Cheren.

—Cierto —Asintió Orange—. Oh... pero... ¿Y Mei? ¿Está bien?

—Solo fue un golpe, no es grave.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te pasa, enano? —Kotone se acercó a Kyouhei para verlo de reojo—. Ah, ya sé, te sientes mal porque tu chica resultó herida en vez de ti. ¿Es eso? Hey, di algo, odio cuando se quedan callados.

—Kotone... —Yuuki tomó a Kotone del hombro, mirándola serio unos momentos.

—Oh... Lo siento —Agachó la cabeza.

—Oye, Gin...

—Sí —Asintió Gin—. Será peligroso debido a que hay un Pokémon poderoso detrás de todo esto como dijo Cheren. Orange y Kotone, quédense aquí con los niños de Unova, llévenlos a Ciudad Loza con los demás. Yuuki y yo iremos con Cheren.

— ¿Eh? Eh... —Orange trató de hablar.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Bueno... pensé que podría ir yo contigo... Somos mejores en batallas dobles, ¿no?

—Hm... —La miró muy dubitativo unos momentos—. Uf... Ok. Yuuki y Kotone se llevan a los niños, Orange y yo vamos con Cheren.

— ¡Oye! Pero si eso no es justo... m-me habías elegido primero—Yuuki se quejó un poco.

—No perdamos más tiempo y vamos.

—Uf... claro —Aceptó de inmediato y entonces tomó a Mei en sus brazos para dejar libre a Cheren—. Iremos a Ciudad Loza con los demás y luego los alcanzamos entonces.

—De acuerdo, te encargo esto Yuuki.

Así, cada grupo se fue por su lado mientras cada batalla continuaba. Un poco más allá en la dirección a la que iban Yuuki y los demás, Amethyst y Calme habían encontrado al antiguo miembro del Team Galaxia, Comet.

—Calme... observa cómo soy yo el que derrote a este sujeto —Dijo Amethyst mirando con enfado.

—A-Amethyst... —Calme lo observó muy sorprendido—. Hmm... —Retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás—. _*¿Estará bien...? Amethyst no suele enfadarse así, pero...*_

—Je —Comet soltó una pequeña risa.

—Te veo muy confiado —Le dijo Amethyst, tomando su PokéBall.

—En realidad no tengo mucho tiempo, pero será un gusto pelear contra ti. Como eres básicamente el trío de Sinnoh en uno, será la oportunidad perfecta de demostrar que los he superado a todos.

—Pues entonces será mi oportunidad de demostrar que no eres más que un fanfarrón —Tomó su PokéBall y sacó a su Sandslash tipo hielo de ahí—. ¡Ni se te ocurra huir! ¡Carámbano!

La batalla inició, Sandslash lanzaba todos esos Carámbanos de hielo mientras que Crobat evitaba a toda velocidad.

— ¡C-Crobat es rapidísimo! —Comentó Calme.

—Claro que lo es —Dijo Amethyst.

— ¿Eh?

—Desde que evolucionó, el poder de sus alas incrementó sorprendentemente. Alcanza una velocidad de 190 kilómetros.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Nunca lo alcanzarás entonces! Sandslash es lento... ¿No deberías usar un Pokémon más rápido como Lucario o Staraptor?

—Hmm... Pero la evolución de sus alas también le entregaron una gran debilidad, ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Debilidad? Oh...

Crobat continuó esquivando y esquivando, hasta que en una fracción de segundo, se posó unos momentos en un árbol y uno de los Carámbanos dio en su blanco, derribándolo en el suelo.

— ¡Es lento en el suelo!

—Exactamente —Asintió Amethyst—. Al evolucionar, la fuerza de sus alas incrementó, pero le dificulta mucho detenerse a descansar. Por eso no saqué a Lucario o Staraptor, sus movimientos son de contacto y así Crobat tendría ventaja aún, sigue siendo el más rápido. Pero los movimientos de Sandslash son de distancia, así puedo cansar de mejor manera a Crobat para aprovecharme de su debilidad.

— ¡A-Asombroso Amethyst! Sabes todo eso y ni siquiera consultaste la Pokédex.

—Jaja, es que estudio mucho en casa.

—A eso se le llama "Conocimiento" —Dijo Comet—. Identificaste bien la debilidad de Crobat. Aunque la razón por la que bajó fue para utilizar "Respiro" perdió su tipo volador y tu ataque no dio el efecto esperado. Y más encima sigo teniendo la ventaja en velocidad y solo tengo que acercarlo a tu Pokémon, ¿estás consciente?

—Inténtalo si puedes, tengo un as bajo la manga para evitar cualquier ataque de tu Pokémon.

—Perfecto, ¡Crobat!

Crobat voló alto y se preparó con su siguiente movimiento.

— ¿S-Será un movimiento fuerte? —Se preguntó Calme.

—Hmm... —Amethyst lo observó unos momentos—. Ah, descuida Calme —Habló en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

—Sabe que los movimientos más poderosos de Sandslash siguen siendo los de corta distancia. Ahora mismo utilizará un movimiento especial, "Tajo aéreo" no me cabe la menor duda, su posición lo dice. Si Sandslash salta atravesando ese veneno, creo que podrá aguantar el movimiento y realizar un ataque directo, ¡ganaremos!

— ¿Lo supiste... solo viendo la postura?

—Esto le demostrará... que no le llega ni a los talones ni a mi mamá, mi papá o el tío Pearl. ¡Sandslash, salta hacia Cróbat y golpéalo una vez más!

— _*Amethyst... ¿Ya ganó?*_

Crobat lanzó su ataque, y por consiguiente Sandslash saltó, pero Crobat no hizo un ataque especial, sino uno físico, "Acróbata" evitó fácilmente a Sandslash y de forma ágil voló hacia adelante, golpeando con todo poder a Amethyst en el estómago.

— ¿Q-Qué...? —Amethyst vio hacia Crobat que estaba frente a él, miró hacia Sandslash que había saltado para nada, y cayó al suelo sintiendo un inmenso dolor por ese poderoso ataque—. ¿M-Me equivoqué...?

— ¡Amethyst! —Calme se agachó para verlo—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Amethyst...!

—Es por eso que te lo dije —Dijo Comet mientras su Crobat volvía junto a él—. No, no te equivocaste. La posición que viste era efectivamente de un Tajo aéreo. Pero... por eso dije que yo actualmente puedo derrotar a cualquier Holder de Sinnoh. Cuando el Team Galaxia fue derrotado, entrené desde el primer día, todos estos años busqué la debilidad o la forma de derrotar a cada uno de esos Holder... por eso no fue necesario que yo investigara en Sinnoh, porque yo ya lo sabía todo, por eso se me pidió prestarle una ayuda al equipo de Kalos mejor. Mis Pokémon, Amethyst, están entrenados para realizar otras posiciones al momento de lanzar un ataque. Ahora se ha demostrado... que sí soy más fuerte que cualquier Holder en Sinnoh, yo me encargaré de derrotarlos —Dio media vuelta para marcharse.

— _*Y-Yo... ¿perdí...?*_ —Amethyst sujetó con fuerza el pasto que tocaban sus manos, no se levantaba y observaba la espalda de Comet marcharse.

Mientras tanto Yuuki y los demás caminaban por la ruta en dirección hacia allá.

—Uf... ¿Qué le pasa a Orange conmigo? —Se preguntó Yuuki—. Digo... ¿E-Está rara, cierto? ¿No solo yo lo noté?

—Uy, no... todos lo notamos —Contestó Kotone desagradada.

— ¡Perfecto! No solo soy yo. Entonces, ¿qué crees que le pase? Sé que Orange suele ser dramática, pero esto...

—Ugh —Se paró frente a él con las manos en la cintura para detenerlo—. ¿No sabes qué le pasa? ¡¿En serio?!

—Eh... tengo miedo de responder ahora...

—Uf... Oye, ¿no recuerdas? Orange presenció desde primera fila el cómo Redford te estrellaba contra las rocas hasta el punto de medio matarte. Y después le hiciste tomar la decisión de abandonarte para ir a luchar. ¿Te imaginas te hubieras muerto ahí? ¡Orange nunca se lo hubiera perdonado! Por un milagro o por tu cuerpo entrenado te salvaste... ¡pero ella sigue pensando en ello! ¡No quiere volver a tomar la decisión de abandonar a un amigo para pelear! ¡¿Captas?!

—...Bueno... ahora me siento mal... —Agachó la cabeza—. ¿Y qué puedo hacer...?

— ¡Pues seguir sintiéndote mal! Mal, mal y mal. Eres lo peor de este planeta.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿No es esta la parte en la que me reconfortas?!

— ¿Para qué? Eso lo hace más divertido, ¿no? —Le guiñó el ojo.

— ¡Eres de lo peor, Kotone! Bueno ya, llevemos a estos niñatos a la Ciudad para ayudar a Orange y Gin —La evadió para seguir adelante.

—Yuuki.

— ¿Eh? —Se detuvo para voltear.

—Lo que debes hacer es hablar con Orange. Ella no había pensado en eso hasta que ocurrió la Explosión cerca tuyo, por eso ahora se asustó, ¿entiendes?

—Hmm... sí... está bien.

— ¡Bueno! Hacia adelante, vamos a... —Comenzó a dar marcha.

— ¿Eh? Kotone —Se atravesó a ella para detenerla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Hmm... ¡Ah! ¡Kyouhei, tenme esto! —Inesperadamente y de forma brusca le entregó a Mei a Kyouhei.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Kyouhei se sorprendió tanto que hasta levantó la mirada, sosteniendo a la chica porque casi se le cae—. ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo que "esto"?!

— ¡Vuelvo enseguida! ¡Quédense aquí! —Corrió hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Adónde vas?! ¡Salvaje!

—Jojo~ —Kotone lo observó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú qué?

—Bueno, iré con él.

— ¿Eh? P-Pero...

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres que te deje solito?

—Ugh...

— ¿Te da miedo? Ay, bebé... si dices "Por favor hermosa señorita Kotone, tengo miedo de quedarme solito en medio del bosque" podría pensarlo para acompañarte~

— _*Ay... qué chica tan desagradable...*_

Mientras tanto, Yuuki se había adelantado corriendo, hasta que adelante vio a una persona conocida.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Señorita Bianca!

— ¿Qué? —Bianca volteó—. ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Cheren...?

— ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Más atrás encontrará a Kotone! ¡Debo adelantarme! —Saltó a los árboles y continuó su camino a través de las lianas.

— ¡E-Espera...! ¿Qué...?

Un poco más allá, Comet caminaba para marcharse, alejándose de Amethyts y Calme, hasta que de pronto sintió un ataque por atrás, por lo que tuvo que saltar a esquivar y mirar nuevamente hacia allá.

—N-No te irás de aquí... —Calme había usado a Dedenne para atacar con Rayo Carga—. N-No puedo dejarte ir...

— ¿Planeas pelear conmigo entonces?

— ¿Eh? E-Es que... —Bajó un poco la mirada.

—Ya veo, aún no tienes el espíritu para pelear. Dudas, ¿no es así?

—U-Ugh... aunque yo no quiera pelear... ¡No puedo dejar que huyas luego de que Amethyts hizo lo que pudo para enfrentarte! ¡Eso no! ¡Denne!

—Si eso quieres —Comet le hizo una señal a Crobat para que atacara de inmediato.

—Uh... ¡E-Encanto!

Dedenne, puso una dulce sonrisa, dejando que Crobat lo atacara directamente con Carga Tóxica, mandándolo a volar.

—Pff... con Encanto lo único que lograste es dejar que tu Pokémon aguante un poco más.

— ¡Es porque necesitaba ese tiempo!

— ¿Hm?

— ¡Voltiocambio!

Inmediatamente Dedenne atacó con su poderoso ataque eléctrico a Crobat y regresó a su PokéBall, entonces Calme sacó a Noibat de esta.

— ¿Crobat? —Comet se percató del tremendo daño que había recibido Crobat—. _*No es posible... Dedenne no podría causar tanto daño aunque sea eléctrico... pff, ya entendí. El primer "Rayo carga" no fue un ataque al azar para detenerme, fue para subir la estadística especial de Dedenne. Luego usó Encanto, que a simple vista parecía una mala decisión, pero ha bajado el ataque de Crobat, porque tenía planeado cambiar a Dedenne desde el principio y era consciente de la velocidad de Crobat. Ahora, aunque Crobat ataque primero, gracias a la bajada en su ataque, no podrá acabar con el enemigo, sumando a lo débil que quedó por el movimiento de Dedenne. Este chico piensa bien lo que hace, pero no por eso perderé aquí*_

—* _Comet ya debe estar planeando una estrategia... ¿no? Hmm... si es así, ¿qué debería hacer?_

— ¡Estás acabado! —Tomó otra PokéBall.

— ¡Cambiará! ¡Sonis, prepara tu ataque para su siguiente Pokémon!

—...¿Uh?

Pero la batalla se interrumpió, Comet miró hacia atrás, algo que venía por los árboles.

—Ahí están... ¡Un enemigo! —Era Yuuki, quien se dirigía hacia allí balanceándose por las lianas de los árboles—. ¡Calme!

—Ah... ¡Yuuki! —Calme expresó una sonrisa de alivio al verlo, se relajó por completo.

—Tch —Pero Comet tuvo que cambiar la PokéBall que había tomado para escoger otra, una UltraBall—. _*Bien puedo ganarle a este chiquillo, pero no me conviene arriesgarme a un 2 contra 1 ahora, ni menos con el joven que hizo frente a Rayquaza hace un año, lo mejor será largarse de una vez*_ _—_ Sacó al Pokémon.

—Demonios... —Yuuki tomó una PokéBall—. ¡No vas...! ¿Eh? ¡Ahh!

De pronto apareció un viente arrasador, esto provocó que Yuuki no pudiera seguir balanceándose hasta allí y tuvo que soltarse de las lianas para afirmarse arriba de un árbol mejor. Calme igual, tuvo que agacharse tomando a su Noibat para evitar que se lo llevara el viento, era tan fuerte que a penas podían ver lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué...? ¡¿Eh?! —Calme abrió un poco los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que el Pokémon que provocó los vientos era Tornadus, uno de los tres genios. Comet estaba montado en él y regresó a Crobat en la PokéBall.

—Ugh... ¡E-Ese es Tornadus! ¡Es un legendario de Unova, demonios! —Dijo Yuuki mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de la rama del árbol para no caer.

—Así es —Dijo Comet—. Soy uno de los 3 miembros escogidos para utilizar a los tres genios de Unova. Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme mucho más tiempo.

El viente sopló con mucha más fuerza, haciendo que Calme y Yuuki apartaran la vista. Una vez que terminó de soplar el viento, Comet ya se había marchado.

—Oh... s-se escapó... —Dijo Calme muy sorprendido—. Uf... —Luego suspiró con alivio—. Menos mal, pensé que habría que luchar contra ese Pokémon...

—Pues habrá que hacerlo —Dijo Yuuki, quien bajó desde un árbol frente a Calme.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Eso a Calme lo sorprendió, tanto como por aparecer de pronto como lo que dijo—. ¿E-Eso crees?

— ¡Si tiene un Pokémon tan fuerte, lo usará en la siguiente batalla, es claro! ¡Habrá que estar listos!

—Uy... —Bajó la mirada.

—Discúlpame.

— ¿Eh?

—Él cambió al Pokémon que iba a elegir en cuanto me vio. Tal vez si yo no me hubiera aparecido, no se hubiera interrumpido su batalla y pudiste haberlo derrotado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no! Lo mejor fue que usted apareciera. Unos segundos más y seguro me hubiera derrotado...

— ¿Por qué me tratas de usted? Eres un niño muy raro.

—U-Ugh... —Amethyst comenzó a levantarse del suelo.

— ¿Hm? ¡Ay! ¡Amethyst, no te vi! —Yuuki corrió de inmediato para verlo.

—Está bien, Yuuki —Amethyst se levantó, mostrándole una amable sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?

—Solo fue un golpe, no me pasó nada. Creo que perdí de forma humillante.

— ¡¿Eh?! No puede ser... ¡Seguro bajaste la guardia! No...

—Descuida... seguro que si tú, Orange o los otros hubieran estado aquí... la cosa hubiera sido distinta.

—Pero Amethyst...

— ¡Ah! Oye, Haru y Hana se quedaron solas.

— ¡¿Las dejaste solas?! Ay... espero no se les haya aparecido un enemigo... ¡Iré para allá! Ustedes si siguen ese camino encontrarán a Kotone, díganle que venga. ¡Andando! —Inmediatamente se fue corriendo hacia adelante.

—A... ¿Amethyst? —Incómodamente, Calme trató de hablar.

—Bueno, ya oíste a Yuuki —Le respondió Amethyst con una sonrisa—. Vamos a avisarle a Kotone. Las cosas ya se pusieron feas por aquí —Se puso en marcha hacia el otro lado.

—Hm... está bien —Lo siguió.

En la entrada de Ciudad Loza, Haruka había estado luchando contra Sirene, una antiguo miembro del Team Aqua...

— ¡Biby! ¡Acaba con Psíquico!

— ¡Huntail! ¡Ataca! ¡Ataca!

— ¡Psíquico!

— ¡No!

Gorebyss lanzó su poderoso ataque hacia Huntail, a lo que Sirene trató de correr para hacer entrar en sí a su Pokémon, pero eso solo provocó llevarse a pasar por el ataque también, haciendo que con la fuerza del Psíquico, Gorebyss mande a volar a Sirene y su Pokémon directo contra un árbol de atrás, terminando la batalla.

—Uf... —Haruka se sentó en el suelo aliviada—. ¿Terminó? ¿Ganamos?

— ¡Increíble Haruka! —Le exclamó Hana.

—No, aún no —Se levantó de golpe—. Podemos preguntarle cosas, ella debe saber lo que está pasando y dónde se esconde su gente —Caminó hacia adelante.

—Ah... Haruka...

—U-Uh... —Sirene abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, a Haruka mirándola con las manos en la cintura.

—Tú dime, ¿cómo es que pasó esto? ¿Hace cuánto existe su organización? —Le preguntó Haruka.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Eso es lo que te importa?

—Los miembros que fueron arrestados por la policía internacional, resultaron ser miembros menores. Pero tú debes ser la comandante del Team Aqua para el Team Return, apuesto que sabes mucho más que ellos. No te dejaré ir hasta que nos digas lo que sabes.

—Vaya... pensar que tuve que perder con una niña tan chillona... es humillante... ¿Realmente estaré lista para enfrentar a Sapphire y los demás Pokédex Holder?

—Pues no, absolutamente no lo estás. ¡Ahora responde! ¿Qué es lo que realmente planean? ¿Realmente la "venganza" es su único fin?

— ¿Hm? Si quieres te lo digo, nuestro líder nos prometió ayudarnos para derrotar a los Holder que humillaron a nuestros antiguos jefes, que destruyeron nuestra organización. Y a cambio, lo ayudaríamos en su cometido también. Él es muy amable, dice que somos una "familia" y que por eso ofrece ayuda a cambio de ayuda.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir? ¡Anda! ¡Habla! —Puso su mano sobre Gorebyss, en señal de que lanzaría un ataque—. S-Sin importar lo que hagas... no escaparás, así que mejor...

— ¡H-Haruka! ¡Arriba! —De pronto Hana le gritó.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! —Al mirar hacia arriba, Haruka vio un movimiento de fuego venir, por lo que tuvo que saltar para evadirlo, alejándose de Sirene—. ¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Creo que te he subestimado, pequeña niña de Hoenn —Era aquel hombre de cabello rojo, que atacó desde arriba con Ninetales sujetándose de él, volando con Swellow que lo sujetaba de los hombros.

— ¡Tú eres Feuer! ¡Del Team Magma!

—Pero bueno, después de todo es Sirene, una patética miembro de un patético equipo, no es de sorprenderse que ganaras. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar que le dé información valiosa a los Pokédex Holder, así que deberé salvarla por esta vez —Hizo una señal y su Ninetales levantó sus nueve colas para disparar llamas.

— ¡Wah! —Haruka comenzó a correr—. ¡Biby! —Usó a Gorebyss para contraatacar el fuego con agua, pero no fue suficiente, pues Ninetales era capaz de lanzar 9 llamas.

— ¿Olvidas las nueve colas de Ninetales? Gorebyss solo podrá apagar una o dos llamas, pero las demás continuarán expandiéndose.

—Ugh... —Se cubrió al no tener más huida.

— ¡H-Haru...! ¿Eh? —Hana gritó preocupada, hasta que notó a alguien que pasó por el lado suyo.

— ¡Haruka! —Yuuki había salido de entre los matorrales y saltó directamente hacia Haruka, a quien hizo a un lado, dejando a ambos rodando en el suelo por esquivar todas esas llamas lo mejor que pudo.

—U-Ugh... —Haruka abrió los ojos, encontrando a su hermano debajo de ella—. ¡Yuuki! ¡Hermano! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Auch... —Se levantó, haciendo que Haruka se le quitara de encima—. ¡Sí! ¡Muy bien! —Se puso de pie muy decidido, como si no le hubiera pasado nada—. ¡Ahora sí, esperaba acabar con ese tonto! ¿Hm? —Olfateó—. ¿Huele a quemado?

— ¡Ay! ¡Hermano! ¡Tu espalda, te quemas!

— ¡¿Eh?! —Miró hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que efectivamente su camiseta se había prendido en llamas por atrás—. ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡¿Qué...?!

— ¡Ay! ¡Quítatela! ¡Quédate quieto! ¡No lo sé! ¡Ahh! —Muy desesperadamente sacó un pañuelo de la mochila y lo usó para hacer abanico, pero solo provocó que las llamas se encendieran más—. ¡AAhhh! ¡EH...!

— ¡No, no, no! —Comenzó a rodar en el suelo.

— ¡El lago! ¡Salta al lago! ¡El lago!

— ¡Ah! —Saltó al lago por fin, saliendo luego muy aliviado—. Uf... qué susto... —Miró hacia atrás, su camiseta toda quemada—. Ay... era mi favorita...

— ¡Ay, no!

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! —Del susto saltó junto a Haruka.

— ¡Ella se fue! ¡La mujer del Team Aqua! ¡¿Dónde...?! —Miró hacia arriba, donde junto a Feuer ahora volaba también Sirene con su Vibrava.

—No es que necesitara ayuda... pero para la próxima no me dejaré engañar de tus trucos baratos de coordinadora —Le dijo Sirene.

—Pff... ¿No necesitabas ayuda? —Dijo Feuer burlándose—. Era lógico que tus absurdos Pokémon de agua eran muy débiles, son el estorbo de esta organización.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Yo podía acabar con esto sola, pero viniste a interrumpir mi plan! ¡¿Qué mis Pokémon de agua son absurdos?! ¡Al menos no son tan patéticos como tus Pokémon de fuego!

— ¡¿Cómo dijiste?! ¡Estos "patéticos" Pokémon de fuego te salvaron! ¡No es mi culpa que allí en el Team Aqua solo esté lleno de estúpidos!

— ¡¿Estúpidos?! ¡Son los del Team Magma los que tenían un sueño tan estúpido como "expandir la estúpida tierra"!

— ¡Tiene mucho más sentido que expandir el agua! ¡Si Hoenn es solo agua, ¿dónde vas a caminar, estúpida?!

— ¡¿Cómo que estúpida?! ¡Aquí el único estúpido eres tú!

— ¿Q-Qué hacen esos dos? —Preguntó Yuuki muy confundido.

— ¿Se... están peleando entre compañeros? —Preguntó Haruka igual de confundida.

—Ugh... mira, ya hiciste el ridículo, mejor vámonos de aquí —Dijo Feuer emprendiendo vuelo lejos de allí con Swellow.

— ¡A dónde crees que vas! ¡Ya te dije que no te necesitaba! —Dijo Sirene siguiendo a Feuer con Vibrava.

— ¡Se van! ¿No vas a ir por ellos? —Dijo Haruka.

— ¿Y dejarte sola aquí? Sí claro —Contestó Yuuki—. Atención niña, la situación se puso grave y hay heridos.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Kyouhei y Mei fueron atacados y Gray se puso a seguir al responsable como loco. Orange y Gin fueron con Cheren a buscarlo, además Amethyst perdió contra un tipejo que tiene al tercer genio legendario. Estamos muy mal.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Amethyst?

— ¿G-Gray fue tras el enemigo? —Le preguntó Hana—. ¿Y quién es? ¿Por qué?

—A ver... —Se rascó detrás de la cabeza nervioso—. No sé muy bien los detalles... ¿Uh?

Justo desde los matorrales, llegaron finalmente Kotone, Calme, Amethyst, Bianca y Kyouhei trayendo a Mei en sus brazos.

— ¡Ahí están! —Kotone fue la primera en correr junto a Yuuki y los demás—. ¡Haruka! Veo que no les pasó nada.

— ¡Ah, Kotone! Oye, por alguna razón todos los enemigos están huyendo de aquí, pasó con el par de idiotas del Team Rocket, el enemigo que enfrentaba Calme, y ahora la tipa que enfrentó Haruka.

— ¿Eh? Haru... ¿A ustedes también las atacaron? —Preguntó Amethyst.

—Ah... sí —Asintió Haruka.

— ¡Oh! Tu brazo... tienes sangre, estás herida. ¿Te duele? Yuuki, vamos al hospital pronto... ¿Te hicieron mucho daño?

— ¿Eh? No, no, tranquilo. No es nada... —Contestó levemente sonrojada.

— ¡Hey! Cuando llegué, entendí que derrotaste a esa mujer —Dijo Yuuki—. Era del Team Aqua, ¿no? ¡Haruka, eres super fuerte!

—Oh... ¿La derrotaste? —Le preguntó Amethyts.

—Ah... creo que sí... —Contestó Haruka con una inocente sonrisa y leve sonrojo.

—...Comprendo... —Bajó la mirada.

— ¿A-Amethyst?

— Eres increíble—Levantó la mirada con una amable sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? Hm... —Sin embargo ella no sonrió de vuelta, sino que expresó una mirada triste de preocupación.

— ¡Ok! Kotone, vamos tú y yo —Dijo Yuuki—. Debemos ayudar a Gin y Orange. Amethyst, te encargo todo por aquí, ¿sí? Vayan al centro Pokémon hasta que volvamos.

— ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con esa orden! Andando~ —Kotone rápidamente emprendió camino.

—Ah... sí —Él fue junto a ella.

— ¡E-Espera...! ¡Hermano! —Haruka lo llamó, no muy segura de que se fuera así.

— ¿Eh? —Yuuki se detuvo y volteó, pero no para mirar a Haruka, sino para mirar hacia arriba. Al hacerlo, los demás chicos lo hicieron también.

Varios Pokémon volador o con la habilidad de volar aterrizaban en ese punto, era una vista impecable. Esos Pokémon traían a sus entrenadores, ¡Los Pokédex Holder han llegado a la batalla!

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Personajes importantes del capítulo!**

 **Kyouhei:**

 **Hijo de Lack-two y Whi-two, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico presumido con alta autoestima. Ahora se siente culpable por no haber hecho nada en la batalla. Además... ¿realmente será verdad lo que dijo Kazuo sobre él?**

 **Pokémon de Kyouhei:**

 **Kabu (Pignite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Lyndis (Sewaddle): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 24 - Naturaleza: Amable**

 **Zelda (Flaaffy): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 28 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Nume (Goomy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 34 - Naturaleza: Miedosa**

 **Daisy (Ducklett): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 27 - Naturaleza: Serena**

 **Aran (Minccino): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Alegre**

 **Calme:**

 **Hijo X & Y, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico muy introvertido y tímido, siempre el blanco de las burlas de los demás. Ha decidido combatir contra el enemigo esta vez, pero continúa habiendo duda en él... ¿continuará ayudando en las próximas batallas que están por venir?**

 **Pokémon de Calme:**

 **Denne (Dedenne): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 36 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Chevro (Gogoat): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 43 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Corne (Rhyhorn): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 28 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Greno (Froakie): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 20 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Sonis (Noibat): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Miedosa**

 **Gray :**

 **Hijo de Black y White, dos Pokédex Holder. Un chico energético pero a la vez amable, está dispuesto a cumplir su sueño de heredar la agencia BW algún día. Finalmente se ha enfadado y ha perseguido a Kazuo de forma precipitada. ¡¿Estará cometiendo un gran error?!**

 **Pokémon de Gray:**

 **Hydreigon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 67 - Naturaleza: Afable**

 **Liepard: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 53 - Naturaleza: Grosera**

 **Serperior: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 64 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Krookodile: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 57 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Arheops: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Alocada**

 **Zoroark: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

 **Amethyst:**

 **Hijo de Diamond y Platinum. Es un chico amable y con gran corazón, además de ser muy tranquilo y empático. Ha perdido la batalla contra Comet, sin embargo solo ha mostrado una sonrisa amable hacia los demás, ¿cómo se sentirá realmente ante esta derrota?**

 **Pokémon de Amethyst:**

 **Lucario (Rio): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 44 - Naturaleza: Firme.  
**

 **Turt (Torterra): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 43 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Tarly (Staraptor) Género: Masculino - Nivel: 41 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Crani (Rampardos): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Thim (Mothim)** **: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 29 - Naturaleza: Mansa.**

 **Sands (Sandslash Alola): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Huraña.**

 **Gin:**

 **Hijo de Green y Blue, dos Pokédex Holder. Es un chico algo serio y a veces algo fanfarrón, pero nunca hay que tomarlo a la ligera, pues es un experto entrenador y tiene una gran inteligencia. Tratando de guiar a todos, nota una extraña actitud en Orange.**

 **Pokémon de Gin:**

 **Umbreon: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Charizard: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 77 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Nidoking: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 75 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Arcanine: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 72 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Lapras: Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Serena.**

 **Sandslash: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Orange:**

 **Hija de Red y Yellow, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica amable, aunque tal vez demasiado, sin embargo adora las batallas a pesar de su actitud algo pacifista. Demuestra una preocupación muy particular hacia Yuuki, ¿será que sigue asustada por los sucesos de la batalla contra Redford?**

 **Pokémon de Orange:**

 **Thunder (Pikachu): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 79 - Naturaleza: Afable.**

 **Grass (Venusaur): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 68 - Naturaleza: Osada.**

 **Venom (Nidoqueen): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 70 - Naturaleza: Amable.**

 **Nyar (Persian): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 63 - Naturaleza: Alegre.**

 **Acua (Dewgong): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Drag (Dragonite): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

 **Yuuki :**

 **Hijo de Ruby y Sapphire, dos Pokédex Holder. A simple vista es un chico algo malhumorado y agresivo, pero en realidad es una buena persona. No sabe qué hacer ante la actitud extraña de Orange, pero además debe seguir luchando contra el enemigo.**

 **Equipo de Yuuki:**

 **Mightyena (Poochy): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 73 - Naturaleza: Audaz**

 **Salamence (Mance): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 89 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Swampert (Mud): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 76 - Naturaleza: Plácida**

 **Seviper (Viper): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 69 - Naturaleza: Ingenua**

 **Slaking (Slak): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 78 - Naturaleza: Huraña**

 **Absol (Abs): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 69 - Naturaleza: Cauta**

 **Kotone:**

 **Hija de Gold y Crystal, dos Pokédex Holder. Es una chica presumida y con una rebosante confianza, pero todos a su alrededor saben que es una muy buena persona. Inesperadamente comprendió la preocupación de Orange mejor que nadie.**

 **Pokémon de Kotone:**

 **Otaro (Furret): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 54 - Naturaleza: Ingenua.**

 **Hitaro (Typhlosion): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 60 - Naturaleza: Activa.**

 **Glitaro (Gliscor): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Agitada.**

 **Kitaro (Girafarig): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 49 - Naturaleza: Modesta.**

 **Lantaro (Lanturn): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 50 - Naturaleza: Miedosa.**

 **Yotaro (Tyranitar): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 59 - Naturaleza: Audaz.**

 **Haruka :**

 **La hija menor de Ruby y Sapphire. Es una chica muy linda y femenina, ama los concursos más que nada en el mundo. Por fin tiene una oportunidad de demostrar lo fuerte que se ha vuelto, ha logrado combatir contra la miembro del Team Aqua.**

 **Pokémon de Haruka:**

 **Delcatty (Kiki): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 30 - Naturaleza: Alegre**

 **Blaziken (Momo): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 40 - Naturaleza: Firme**

 **Beautifly (Fifi): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 27 - Naturaleza: Serena**

 **Gorebyss (Byby): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 35 - Naturaleza: Modesta**

 **Aggron (Roro): Género: Masculino - Nivel: 42 - Naturaleza: Osada**

 **Florges (Flo): Género: Femenino - Nivel: 55 - Naturaleza: Mansa**

 **Hana:**

 **Hija de Cheren y Bianca. Es una chica bastante tímida a veces, pero muy servicial. Ha tratado de ayudar, pero tal vez las batallas siguen siendo muy difíciles, ¿qué hará ahora que ha experimentado esa sensación en carne propia?**

 **Dewott: Género: Masculino - Nivel: 32 - Naturaleza: Firme.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! No vemos en el próximo capítulo el siguiente mes.**

 **Capítulo siguiente: La historia de Kazuo.**


	23. 22-La historia de Kazuo

**Capítulo 22: La historia de Kazuo.**

En las rutas cercanas a Ciudad Loza, un nuevo obstáculo se había puesto en frente para los Pokédex Holder, pues ahora mismo Cheren, Orange, Gin y Gray continuaban en la cueva en busca del enemigo. Mientras que el resto permanecía en la entrada de Ciudad Loza, pues ahora los demás adultos han llegado para averiguar la situación que estaba ocurriendo.

—U-Ugh... —Abriendo poco a poco los ojos, Mei fijó su vista hacia el cielo que ya reflejaba un atardecer—. ¿Eh...?

— ¿Hm? ¡Ah! ¡Mei ya despertó! —Haruka fue junto a ella—. ¡Hola!

— ¿Cómo? —Al mirar, vio a absolutamente todos alrededor—. ¡Ah! ¿Los Pokédex Holder? ¡¿Los Pokédex Holder?! —Ver eso le ayudó a terminar de despertar.

—Menos mal... cuando te vi desmayada me espanté, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Whi-two, muy aliviada.

—Eh... sí... yo... ¿Eh? —Miró hacia abajo, notando que no estaba en el suelo—. ¿Qué...? —Miró hacia arriba, por fin dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo cargada por Kyouhei.

— ¿Te encuentras bien... Mei...? —Dijo Kyouhei muy preocupado, sin ese tono burlesco que normalmente usaría en una situación así.

—Eh... ¡Ay! ¡No, no, no no, no! —Repentinamente se espantó, agitando brazos y piernas con el rostro sonrojado.

— ¡Ay! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Te bajo, te bajo!

De este modo Kyouhei tuvo que bajar a Mei antes de ser golpeado por esos movimientos agitados.

—Ah... ah... uf... —Mei terminó jadeando fuerte por aquello.

—Qué carácter... no lo hice por eso.

— ¡¿Y por qué fue?! ¡Puerco perver...! Eh... —Entonces pensó—. Cierto... ¡Estábamos en una cueva! ¡Kyo! ¿Y Kyurem? ¡N-No me digas que fuiste tú quien me sacó de ahí! Eres increíble...

— ¡Pues no! De hecho yo no fui —Le apartó la mirada con un tono muy molesto—. El profesor Cheren apareció y por eso pudimos escapar, nada tuve que ver yo. Y la única razón por la que yo te cargaba era porque ese salvaje de ahí me lo pidió, eso es todo.

—P-Pero Kyo... ¿Eh? ¿Y el profesor Cheren?

— ¡Sigue allí! —Dijo Black—. ¡Debemos ir por él y Gray cuanto antes!

— ¡Pues de prisa! ¡Es por aquí! —Yuuki se adelantó para mostrar el camino—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

La mayoría de presentes se puso en marcha, a excepción de Bianca, Haruka, Amethyst, Calme, Kyouhei y Mei.

—Hm... —Whi-two observó hacia atrás un poco dudosa.

—Hey —Lack-two la tomó del hombro.

— ¡¿Eh?! Lack-two... ¿Qué...?

—Quédate aquí.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Estás preocupada, ¿no? Quédate con Kyouhei. Quizá sea mejor así.

—Lack-two...

En ese momento, Cheren caminaba por la cueva junto a Orange y Gin, en dirección a la salida. Aunque había un silencio absoluto, Orange tenía la mirada baja.

—Orange —Gin le habló.

— ¿Eh? —Orange levantó la mirada—. ¿S-Sí...?

—Entiendo que estés asustada y especialmente preocupada por Yuuki, sea cual sea la razón. Pero necesito pedirte algo... no puedes seguir así porque nos angustias a todos, ¿lo entiendes?

—Ah... sí...

—Cada vez que todos peleamos, asumimos sin problema que existe esa posibilidad de morir, incluso tú, incuso yo, incluso Yuuki. Cuidarnos entre amigos no es malo, pero necesitamos saber que entre todos confiamos, si tú demuestras lo contrario... nos desmoronaremos.

—Lo siento, Gin... pero... recordé lo que sucedió con Redford y... no quiero perder a un amigo, de verdad no quiero...

—Tú no vas a perder a ningún amigo, porque yo no permitiré que suceda. Uf... no eres la única que teme repetir lo que sucedió con Redford.

—G-Gin...

Por otro lado, Gray había seguido a Kazuo hasta la salida de la cueva, que llevaba hasta un pequeño barranco, ahí Kazuo se detuvo y comenzó a hablar a través del Videomisor.

— ¡Ya veo! Entonces está bien. Nos reunimos en un momentito, ¿sí? Voy enseguida.

— ¡Kazuo!

— ¿Hm? —Volteó—. ¡Hola, Gray! ¿Cómo te va?

— ¡Creo que ya es momento de que me contestes! ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!

— ¿"Esto"? Lo hago para irme, necesito más tiempo para mantener el control de Kyurem y...

— ¡No me refiero a eso y lo sabes! Tú... Reuniste a muchas personas que tenían rencor hacia los Pokédex Holder para acabarlos... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Creí que no eras una mala persona después de todo! ¡Creí que respetabas a tus amigos del Team Disonancia!

— ¿Ellos? Eran un montón de niñitos que iban de sufridos por la vida. Al final fue fácil convencerlos de no atacar a los Holder, pero yo... no pude perdonarlos, Gray. No pude perdonar que me quitaran al Team Plasma.

— ¿Por qué? ¿El Team Plasma era muy importante para ti? Dime.

—Hmm... Está bien... ¿Quieres saber? Bueno, comenzó cuando tenía 10 años. Cuando perdí a mis padres.

—Oh. Entonces tú...

—Yo perdí a mis padres en una edad consciente. Pero ellos no murieron en un accidente o algo así. Fueron asesinados.

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Fue por un Pokémon...

— ¿Pokémon?

—Para ustedes, los Pokédex Holder, los Pokémon son "lindos amigos" que hay que proteger y amar, pero nunca han visto la cara de la otra moneda. Los Pokémon son criaturas instintivas, territoriales y peligrosas. Algunos fueron creados por el rencor a los humanos, son criaturas llenas de maldad. Otros espantan y asesinan humanos solo por diversión. Otros los atrapan y usan de alimento. ¿Eso te suena a criaturas amables? Revisa tu Pokédex, te darás cuenta de que la cantidad de Pokémon que instintivamente son despiadados, es sorprendente.

—E-Eh...

—Eso pasó cuando era niño. En un viaje con mis padres, por accidente dimos a parar en el territorio de un poderoso Pokémon tipo dragón. En ese incidente, mis padres fueron asesinados por esa bestia incluso si yo logré escapar. No todos tienen un Pokémon para defenderse del peligro real que representan los Pokémon, seguro que es por eso que ustedes, Pokédex Holder, conocidos como "los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo" no puedan entender cómo se siente la amenaza real de un Pokémon.

—Yo... lamento mucho que te ocurriera eso, debe ser terrible, ni yo me imagino el dolor y sufrimiento. Pero... los Pokédex Holder no fueron culpables de lo que te pasó.

—No, de eso no los culpo. Sino de lo que sucedió más tarde. Debido a ese incidente, como no tenía otro tipo de familia, comencé a vagar por las rutas de Unova, no me quedaba de otra. Gracias a eso, además, comencé a tener una horrible fobia hacia los Pokémon tipo dragón, el solo pensar en esas bestias hacían que me paralizara de miedo, es por eso que pude entender tan bien al pequeño Kyo.

— ¡¿Entender?! ¡Si lo tenías aterrado!

—Bueno, tampoco puedo ser la persona más buena del mundo, jaja. Es por eso que Ghetsis se ganó mi respeto la noche que lo conocí.

 _*Flash Back:_

 _Cuando tenía 10, luego de la pérdida de mis padres, me convertí en una especia de trotamundos. No podía permanecer en casa, así que digamos que comencé un "viaje" por toda Unova en ese momento. No tenía alguna meta que cumplir, pero tampoco un hogar al que volver, por lo que no me quedaba de otra. En medio de mi viaje, en una ciudad encontré a Ghetsis y otros miembros del Team Plasma, quienes estaban dando un discurso sobre la liberación de los Pokémon. Una vez terminado, hubo personas que comenzaron a dejar libres a sus Pokémon, fue esa vez en que tomé atención hacia el Team Plasma._

 _Supe que además de mí, había otras personas interesadas en unirse al equipo, como una enfermera del centro Pokémon o una mujer que trabajaba en una guardería Pokémon, fue por eso que pregunté información y finalmente encontré la forma de unirme al Team Plasma._

 _Al llegar, me di cuenta que eran incluso mucho más los miembros que querían unirse al Team Plasma. Luego de algunas pruebas, fuimos aprobados y recibidos en una ceremonia para los nuevos miembros._

 _En ese lugar, me sentía algo nervioso, pero al mirar alrededor me di cuenta de que no era el único niño, lo que fue un alivio._

 _—Mamá... ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_ _—Había una pequeña niña casi de mi edad que estaba con su madre, lo que llamó mi atención. Se veía algo asustada y tímida, tal vez ser del Team Plasma sería mucho para ella._

 _— ¡Qué aburrido! ¿Cuándo nos mostrarán al rey del Team Plasma? Por eso estoy aquí, pff_ _—Había otra niña casi de mi edad, solo que ella estaba sola._

 _La ceremonia avanzó un poco, hasta que Ghetsis se encargó de dar algunas palabras. Al final, presentó al "rey" del Team Plasma, fue la primera vez que vi a N con mis propios ojos. Era una persona tan extraña que llamó por completo mi atención._

 _Luego de ese día, los nuevos miembros fueron enviados a diferentes actividades. La pequeña niña y su madre fueron enviados al hogar donde el Team Plasma llevaría a los Pokémon "robados" de los entrenadores, donde Rood las lideraría. Mientras que la otra chica a la que vi quejarse, bueno, Charlotte, al tener experiencia en batalla, fue llevaba para encargarse de "liberar" Pokémon, mientras que yo fui enviado para ser subordinado de uno de los 7 sabios, Zinzolin._

 _—Aquí tienes_ _—Ese día, me entregó la PokéBall con Axew._

 _— ¡¿EH?!_ _—Yo no lo quería, era un dragón después de todo_ _—. ¿Por qué?_

 _—Es uno de los Pokémon robados que utilizaremos para luchar. Cada miembro sin Pokémon recibirá uno. Para nuestras misiones necesitaremos que se defiendan con Pokémon._

 _—Pero... no me gustan los dragones..._

 _— ¡¿Qué dices?!_

 _— ¡Ah!_

 _— ¡Las investigaciones del Team Plasma se basa en los dragones! ¡Nuestro plan necesita de los dragones legendarios! ¡No dejaré que ningún miembro lloriquee por algo así!_ _—Dio media vuelta_ _—. No estoy para juegos..._

 _Ese regaño sí me llegó. Es cierto, el plan del Team Plasma tenía que ver con los dragones Reshiram y Zekrom, si de verdad quería ser parte del Team Plasma, tenía que superar mi miedo, así que decidí conservar a ese Axew y entrenar duramente._

 _Desde ese momento, yo y otros miembros comenzamos a servir al sabio Zinzolin, pero extrañamente a muchas de sus "misiones" iba solo, siempre me pareció extraño, como si ocultara algo._

 _Recuerdo que un día, fuimos a pasar a la casa donde llevaban a los Pokémon robados y habitaban miembros del Team Plasma que los cuidaban._

 _—Wow..._ _—Era una casa grande, me sorprendió mucho cuando la vi, pero también me parecía perfecta para los Pokémon._

 _— ¡Espera!_

 _— ¿Eh?_ _—Voltee al escuchar una voz, entonces vi a un pequeño Foongus corriendo, rápidamente me agaché para tomarlo._

 _— ¡Foongy! Ah..._ _—La recuerdo, era la misma niña de la ceremonia, al ver inmediatamente agachó la mirada tímidamente, era adorable._

 _—Oh... este es uno de los Pokémon liberados, ¿no?_ _—Eso le dije, fue lo único que pensé, creo que en ese momento también me sonrojé tímidamente._

 _—Ah... sí_ _—Tomó al Pokémon_ _—. Gracias._

 _—Se supone que no tenemos que ponerle nombres a los Pokémon liberados... no son nuestros, ¿verdad?_

 _—S-Sí... lo siento_ _—Muy avergonzada solo se dio la vuelta y marchó al interior de la casa nuevamente._

 _—Hm..._ _—En ese momento sentí la curiosidad, corrí hacia la casa y me asomé por una de las ventanas, fue ahí que vi a los Pokémon "liberados" siendo alimentados, pero temblaban de miedo y para darles el alimento los miembros tenían que abandonar la habitación, fue la primera vez que me pregunté qué era lo que realmente planeaba el Team Plasma._

 _—Nos vamos_ _—Escuché la voz del sabio Zinzolin detrás mío._

 _—S-Señor... ¿Qué es lo que hace el Team Plasma?_

 _— ¿Hm?_

 _—Dígame... ¿Realmente es una organización que busca el bien de los Pokémon? Porque a mí no me lo parece._

 _— ¿Qué... quieres decir?_

 _—Los Pokémon liberados que permanecen aquí, están asustados en todo momento. Y los que no llegan... son entregados a otros miembros... como Axew... comienzo a pensar, que el señor Ghetsis no es el tipo de persona que haría esto por un bien._

 _—...No lo sé_ _—Solo volteó y siguió su rumbo._

 _Pensarás que dudé sobre seguir con el Team Plasma por eso, pues no. Si lo que buscaban era un bien o un mal, no me importaba. El Team Plasma era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia y gracias a ellos superé mis propios temores, sea lo que planeara Ghetsis, yo lo iba a respetar. Entonces... ¿Por qué a pesar de eso no continué en el Neo Team Plasma? Fue por Zinzolin._

 _Trabajé para él mucho tiempo y se ganó un cariño especial de mi parte. De un momento a otro, entre todos sus secuaces, me convertí en el más cercano a él, al punto de que me reveló parte importante de sus investigaciones._

 _— ¿El tercer dragón? ¿Kyurem...?_

 _—Así es. Ghetsis ignora lo que digo y pone su atención en Reshiram y Zekrom, pero yo sé que Kyurem es el más impresionante. Yo iré por aquel dragón y necesitaré que hagas todo lo que yo te diga. ¿Serás capaz de ir en contra de Ghetsis?_

 _Era una pregunta difícil, era ir en contra del verdadero líder que se había ganado todo mi respeto, pero quería apoyar a Zinzolin, quien siempre me acompañó dentro del Team Plasma y me enseñó mucho. Al final, tomé ese camino, seguí las ordenes de Zinzolin y aprendí todo sobre ese dragón, Kyurem._

 _Pero luego del incidente en la liga Pokémon, el Team Plasma cayó y fue una pena, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando escogieron al científico Colress como el nuevo "rey". Zinzolin no pudo tolerarlo, y por ende yo tampoco. Zinzolin se convirtió en una especie de "fugitivo" para el Team Plasma, lo abandonó todo, y yo nuevamente quedé a la deriva, no podía seguir en aquel equipo que le dio la espalda a alguien tan importante para mí. Todo había terminado._

 _Volví a ser ese trotamundos que no tiene hacia dónde ir, sin nadie que me ayudara. Volver al Team Plasma con Colress como líder era impensable para mí. En esos días, mi odio solo iba para él, quien lle quitó lo bueno del Team Plasma y causó problemas a Zinzolin. Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente, hasta que un día, paseando por Ciudad Hormigón, vi un bus en las afueras del PokéWood, y entonces la vi, a ella..._

 _—Y-Yo solo quiero ir al bus..._ _—No podía equivocarme, era la misma niña del Team Plasma, a la que le devolví a Foongus ese día, incluso traía ese mismo Foongus sobre su cabeza._

 _— ¡Espera! Whi-two, quería consultarte algo sobre la Pokédex_ _—Detrás de ella, iba un chico como de mi edad, de cabello desordenado y con una visera roja, sonriendo muy amablemente_ _—. Recuerda, como somos tú y yo quienes tenemos una._

 _— ¡Aahh! ¡No quiero escuchar nada, por favor!_

 _— ¿Eh? Te veo extraña. ¿Y te gustó la película? Creo que lo hicimos muy bien._

 _— ¡Ah! ¡Lack-two!_ _—De pronto se unió otro chico de misma edad, con cabello azul puntiagudo_ _— ¡No estés usando la Pokédex para ligar! ¡Si serás!_

 _— ¿Y a ti sí te gustó la película, Hugh? ¿No crees que Whi-two se veía muy linda?_

 _— ¡Me da igual si quedó bien o no! ¡Ponte serio de vez en cuando!_

 _—Jajaja._

 _Pero... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al igual que yo, ella pertenecía al Team Plasma. ¿Y ahora resulta que está como si nada? Rehaciendo su vida y pasando el rato con amigos. Sentí envidia, mucha envidia. Realmente no entendía nada._

 _— ¿Eh?_ _—De pronto ese chico, Lack-two, notó mi presencia y me entregó una mirada, fue extraño ver que su mirada alegre cambiara a una de seriedad tan repentinamente, ¿habrá sospechado algo de mí?_ _—. ¿Quién...?_

 _— ¿Qué?_ _—Por otro lado, el otro chico también me miró al notar la mirada de Lack-two_ _—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué mira tanto hacia acá?_

 _— ¡Ah! ¡Perdón!_ _—Al escucharlo me aterré y desvié mi mirada de inmediato._

 _— ¿Qué le pasa?_

 _—Tal vez Whi-two le pareció una chica atractiva, no me sorprendería_ _—Nuevamente ese Lack-two puso una adorable sonrisa_ _—. ¿Tú qué crees?_

 _— ¡Y-Yo no tengo idea y no quiero saberlo!_ _—Ella, nerviosamente, entró al autobús tratando de escapar, veo que no me reconoció._

 _—Ah, Whi-two, lo que te quería decir sobre la Pokédex..._ _—Lack-two también entró._

 _— ¡Hey! ¡Ya te dije que no uses la Pokédex para eso!_ _—Y el último de los chicos entró también._

 _Pero algo de ese momento llamó mi atención más que cualquier otra cosa: la Pokédex. La recordaba, ese mismo objeto lo tenía Black, quien destruyó al Team Plasma. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre,"Pokédex". Interesado, investigué sobre el dichoso objeto._

 _Descubrí que la "Pokédex" no solo existía en Unova, sino que en muchas regiones más, y que los entrenadores que las poseían eran conocidos como "Pokédex Holder". Supe también de varias organizaciones que fueron derrotadas por esos "magníficos" entrenadores, justo como le había pasado a la mía. Ahí, luego de recapacitar, pensé que el verdadero culpable de todo era Black, un Pokédex Holder, porque fue él quien se metió en el camino del señor Ghetsis._

 _Luego, el Neo Team Plasma cayó, ¿y quién fue el responsable? Pues como imaginas, más Pokédex Holder, al final ellos siempre estuvieron detrás de todo. Y para rematar, Ghetsis nunca fue visto otra vez y Zinzolin fue arrestado por la Policía internacional, era claro que nunca recuperaría a mi amado Team Plasma, y todo por culpa de los Pokédex Holder._

 _El resto ya lo conoces, me la pasé el resto de mi vida como trotamundos, hasta que formé parte del Team Disonancia y más tarde creé al Team Return. Y bueno, gracias a Zinzolin, tenía todos los conocimientos sobre Kyurem, lo que me ayudó a encontrarlo y formular mi plan._

 _*Fin Flash Back:_

— ¿Y qué piensas, Gray?

—Tch... —No pudo responder en ese momento.

— ¡Ok! Eso es todo Gray~

— ¿Ese es tu plan?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Tu plan es usar a Kyurem para derrotar a los Pokédex Holder? ¡Mejor ríndete! Te recuerdo que el año pasado ya derrotamos a un dragón legendario... ¡No a cualquiera, a Mega Rayquaza! Te aseguro que Kyurem no será un reto. Mi padre, Black, tiene control del dragón legendario Reshiram, con él podremos combatir a Kyurem... ¡Acéptalo! No importa lo que hagas, los Pokédex Holder son más poderosos.

— ¡Ajajajajaja! —Se echó a reír.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ay! Eres tan gracioso, Gray.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Ay, Gray, Gray, Gray. ¿Crees que todo mi plan se acaba en Kyurem? Sí... con él tendría el poder de dejar toda esta región convertida en el hielo más solido... ¡Pero los Pokédex Holder ya superaron el poder monstruoso de Kyurem hace mucho! Necesito más que eso.

— ¿Qué... planeas?

— ¿Has sabido? Cada uno de mis camaradas del Team Return tiene algún holder u otro individuo como objetivo principal. ¡Yo también!

— ¿Tu objetivo?

— ¡Sí! Gray, no solo me conformaré con Kyurem, yo voy por los tres dragones legendarios.

— ¿Qué?

—Haré realidad el plan que Ghetsis nunca pudo realizar. Yo... controlaré al dragón original.

— ¿El dragón... original...?

—Así es. Por eso, mi objetivo son los dos controladores de los dragones que quedan. Uno de ellos es Black, a quien ya tengo identificado. ¿Creías que la razón de que mi equipo se organizaba en esta región era porque la policía internacional era un menor reto aquí? Para nada, era porque necesito que estemos todos aquí, necesito encontrar a alguien.

—El... controlador del otro dragón... ¿Zekrom?

—Él ha desaparecido hace muchos años, pero yo lo encontraré. El controlador de Zekrom, al héroe de los ideales, el antiguo rey... a N.

— ¿N...? _*El héroe de la verdad, Black. El héroe de los ideales, N. Hace años lucharon y más tarde se volvieron aliados... ¿Ahora ambos son el objetivo de Kazuo?*_

— ¡Bueno! Ahora sí es todo, te veo después —Dio media vuelta.

— ¿Eh? ¡Espera, Kazuo!

—Uf... creo que mejor volaré desde aquí.

— ¡No puedes irte! —Le tomó de la muñeca.

— ¿Cómo no? Eso haré —Tomó una PokéBall.

— ¡No! ¡Kazuo, por favor! Te respeto mucho, en serio. Lamento mucho lo que pasó con tus padres y que toda tu vida haya sido así... Pero recapacita, aún puedes tener una vida alegre, comenzar de nuevo. ¿Qué dices?

—Suéltame.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡No puedo dejarte ir! ¡Te estoy dando la oportunidad de redimirte, pero si lo que quieres es seguir con esto, entonces no me dejarás de otra que interponerme en tu camino!

—Uf... —Sacó al Pokémon de su PokéBall finalmente.

— ¿Usarás un Pokémon para volar? ¡Te lo repito! ¡Debes...! Oh... —Pero el Pokémon que había sacado, no era uno para volar, era Haxorus. Gray lo observó unos momentos, luego bajó la mirada, pues Haxorus había atravesado su estómago con su poderosa cuchillada—. Ah... —Esperó unos momentos hasta que Haxorus retiró sus garras finalmente—. ¡Cof...! —Escupió sangre, cubrió herida con la mano por el dolor y al levantarla la vio llena de sangre—. Ka... Kazuo... tú...

—Fuiste tú quien dijo que se interpondría en mi camino, no me dejaste opción.

— ¡Cof...! U-Ugh... —Retrocedió un poco—. Uh... Oh —Hasta que tropezó y cayó por ese pequeño risco.

—Lo siento Gray, pero ya no renunciaré a lo que comencé, espero lo entiendas —Regresó a Haxorus y sacó a Sigilyph para montar sobre él y emprender vuelo—. Lo que debo hacer ahora, es conseguir al dragón original.

Kazuo se marchó volando con Sigilyph, mientras que Gray se quedó observando recostado en el suelo, mientras brotaba su sangre y comenzaban a salir pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Ahí va... aquel hombre al que respetaba".

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡Extra! :**

Mientras tanto, en un lugar escondido de Unova...

— ¡Hola a todos, soy Kazuo! Comprendo que posiblemente muchos me odiarán por lo que le hice a Gray... ¡Pero espero nos llevemos bien de todos modos! Debido a lo corto que fue este episodio, me gustaría mostrarles cómo vivimos aquí en la base del Team Return. ¡Somos una gran familia feliz!

— ¡Argh! ¡Ya cállate! ¡¿Y se puede saber con quién rayos estás hablando?! —De pronto, el comandante del Team Rocket, Antonio, elevó la voz muy enfadado. Estaba sentado a un lado, reparando un extraño objeto al parecer.

—Uy... ¡Hola mi Antonito! ¿Cómo vas con eso, mi amigo del Team Rocket?

— ¡No me llames así! ¡Kazuo, te dije específicamente que solo uses a Kyurem para experimentar y perfeccionar este objeto! ¡Pero el día de hoy abusaste y casi lo echas a perder por completo! ¡¿Te imaginas Kyurem se escapa por culpa de tu irresponsabilidad?! ¡Piensa un poco que tus planes se hubieran ido al carajo!

—Ay, ay, ay... te veo de mal humor, parece que hice algo malo.

— ¡¿No ves el hecho de que casi arruinas tus propios planes como algo malo?!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Yo sé que tú puedes repararlo.

—Sí, claro —Comentó aquella mujer del Neo Team Rocket, Estela, quien estaba sentada en una silla leyendo una revista—. Este tipo no es ni la mitad de bueno que los mejores científicos que tuvo el Team Rocket, ¿seguro que quieres dejarle algo tan importante a él?

— ¡¿Qué me quieres decir?! —Contestó Antonio aún más enfadado—. ¡Tal vez cuando estuve en el Team Rocket solo era un ayudante! ¡Pero ahora soy un científico respetado, puedo manejar este tipo de objetos! Tch —Volvió a lo suyo, reparando el objeto.

—Aw... somos tan buenos amigos... —Comentó Kazuo

—No sé dónde ves "amigos" —Comentó Charlotte, quien estaba frente a una fotografía dentro de un cuadro, puesta en un lugar apartado del lugar.

— ¿No crees que seamos amigos, Charlotte? Tú a mí me caes bien. Claro, a pesar de ser de ese Neo Team Plasma.

— ¡Solo porque tú no fuiste parte significa que no haya sido buen equipo! Ghetsis hizo un gran trabajo al guiarnos. Además, Colress era mil veces mejor científico que el fracasado de Antonio que todavía no puede conseguir el control total sobre Kyurem.

—Estoy rodeado de malagradecidos —Dijo Antonio—. Hmm...

— ¡Eres el peor! —De pronto se escuchó el grito de aquella mujer del Team Aqua, Sirene, estaba allí parada discutiendo con el miembro del Team Magma, Feuer—. ¡¿Te crees mejor que yo?!

— ¡Lo soy, tonta revoltosa! —Contestó Feuer—. ¡Eres una tonta patética y tu antiguo equipo era una vergüenza! ¡Ahora demostraste lo débil que es cualquier idiota del Team Aqua!

— ¡¿Cómo dijiste?! ¡Mejor vete a jugar con tierra!

— ¡Y tú vete a vivir en agua mejor...! Ay, cierto... ¡El humano no puede vivir en el agua, idiota!

— ¡Queríamos solo expandirla!

— ¡¿En Hoenn?! ¡Si de lo que se queja la gente que la visita, es del agua precisamente!

— ¡Ay! ¡Sigue siendo mejor que tu cochina tierra!

—Grr... ¡AY! ¡¿Quieren callarse?! —De pronto Belle, la antigua miembro del Team Flare gritó. Ella estaba sentada frente a un espejo, maquillándose—. ¿No ven que necesito concentrarme para embellecerme? Dejen sus peleas matrimoniales para después, uf, es el colmo.

— ¿Realmente encuentras necesario "embellecerte"? —Le preguntó Estela de forma irónica.

—Pff... pues claro, el que vaya a destruir a los Holder, no significa que me vea mal —Continuó pintando sus labios—. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Qué problema tiene el Team Flare con la "belleza"? Montón de raritos digo yo.

—Sí, esos tipos están locos —Comentó Charlotte—. ¡Ay! Lo encontré —Sacó unas flores de su bolso, las cuales dejó junto a la fotografía... ¡Resulta que era de N!—. Señor N, ¿cómo está? Espero esté bien allí dónde está —Se puso a rezar, hasta con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Charlotte, eso parece un funeral! —Dijeron Estela y Belle al mismo tiempo.

—Esta mujer "enamorada" está loca, ¿puedes entenderlo? —Le comentó Antonio a Comet, quien estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro, sin molestar a nadie.

—Absolutamente no —Respondió Comet, el antiguo miembro del Team Galaxia, sin siquiera levantar la mirada—. Eso del amor es una tontería y no tiene sentido lógico. Yo necesito concentrarme en lo mío si no te importa.

—Uy... ¿Alguien puede ver si Comet sigue respirando? —Comentó Charlotte en voz baja.

—Ya déjalo, era del Team Galaxia, esos raritos parece que no sienten nada —Respondió Belle con un susurro también.

—Tienes razón, a mí me dan miedo si te soy sincera.

— ¡¿Lo ven?! —Expresó Kazuo en voz alta—. ¡Una gran familia feliz!

— ¡¿Dónde ves eso?! —Gritaron todos enfadados a excepción de Comet.

— ¡Cometa! ¡Hey! ¡Cometita!

— ¿Hm? —Comet levantó su mirada hacia Kazuo—. ¿Sí, líder?

—Ay, ya te dije que no me llames así, sino por mi nombre. ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo? Supe que te fue bien el día de hoy, le ganaste a ese chico de Sinnoh.

—Así es —Cerró su libro con una leve sonrisa—. Él aprendió sus habilidades de los tres Pokédex Holder de Sinnoh, lo que significa que derrotarlo fue un gran paso. Siento que oficialmente soy capaz de derrotar a cualquier Holder de Sinnoh, mi objetivo.

— ¡Qué alegría por ti! Hey, hey. Antonio ya se encargó de lo tuyo también, ¿no? Tengo un plan y necesitaré de tu ayuda especialmente para que funcione, ¿está bien?

—Bueno, creo saber de qué se trata...

¡¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de Kazuo?!

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Se preguntarán por que subí el capítulo el día de hoy, pues bueno, es por varias razones. En primera, quería desearle un feliz aniversario a Pokémon Special, ¡ya son 22 años! me alegra mucho porque sin ese manga, este fic no existiría, jeje. Además, se anunció ayer el regreso de B2W2 del manga, que es la saga más importante para este fanfic en estos momentos, dependiendo de sus acontecimientos podrían haber cambios para el fanfic, solo espero no sea nada tan grave como me pasó con el Salamence de Zinnia. Y lo último, es que este episodio es muy corto, por eso como compensación a parte del Extra con los villanos, lo he subido antes. Además, aviso que a partir de ahora los episodios se subirán el 1 de cada mes, por lo que esperen el siguiente para el 1 de Abril. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 **¡Espacio de enemigos! Ahora sí, tenemos completa la lista de enemigos principales. ¿Quiénes amenazan a los Pokédex Holder ahora?**

 **Kazuo:**

 **El líder del Team Return. Ya fue enemigo de los hijos de Pokédex Holder anteriormente, puesto que fue uno de los comandantes del Team Disonancia. Pero ahora revela que además perteneció al Team Plasma hace muchos años más y que guarda un rencor hacia los Pokédex Holder por haber provocado la derrota del Team Plasma. A pesar de esto, tiene una inesperada personalidad alegre, suele hablar con sus enemigos como si fueran sus amigos o como si estuviera jugando, además considera a sus nuevos aliados "su familia". En definitiva, un enemigo muy diferente a los dos anteriores que han enfrentado, ¿lograrán los Pokédex Holder detener su plan?**

 **Equipo anterior: Team Plasma, Team Disonancia**

 **Objetivos principales: Black y N**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Haxorus, Sigilyph, Kyurem**

 **Charlotte:**

 **Es una bella y provocativa mujer que ha sido un dolor de cabeza para nuestros héroes de la región Unova. Ha combatido contra Kyouhei, Lack-two y Hugh y sin embargo ninguno ha podido atraparla. Ella declara que perteneció al Team Plasma y Neo Team Plasma, pero que cuando Lack-two y compañía lograron acabar con su equipo, les ha guardado un gran rencor. Ella lidera por parte de los ex miembros del Neo Team Plasma. En su poder, tiene al poderoso Thundurus, al ser uno de los miembros elegidos para manejar a los tres genios. Ahora, como miembro del Team Return, planea vengar a su amado Team Plasma de una vez por todas.**

 **Equipo anterior: Team Plasma.**

 **Objetivos principales: Lack-two, Whi-two y Hugh.**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Muk, Tanggrowth, Kecleon, Gurdurr, Thundurus.**

 **Belle:**

 **Mujer que perteneció al Team Flare. Es de apariencia hermosa y tiene una personalidad algo pretenciosa. Es quien lidera por parte de los ex miembros del Team Flare. Fue a la fiesta para recibir a Landorus, siendo ella uno de los tres elegidos para manejar a los tres genios. X logró descubrir su identidad, pero tuvo que dejarla ir para terminar con los problemas en la fiesta, por lo que actualmente está libre al igual que Charlotte. Quiere venganza hacia aquellos que detuvieron los planes de su amado Team Flare.**

 **Equipo anterior: Team Flare.**

 **Objetivos principales: X, Y, Trevor, Shauna y Tierno.**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Landorus.**

 **Feuer:**

 **Fue parte de los miembros del Team Return que atacaron en la fiesta. Perteneció al Team Magma y actualmente lidera a los ex miembros de dicho equipo. Durante su época en el Team Magma, tuvo una gran admiración hacia las tres sombras de fuego, por lo que decidió que, en su honor, reviviría los trucos, convirtiéndose en aquellos tres miembros en uno, ¿realmente ha logrado perfeccionar cada truco? Ha combatido con Yuuki y Haruka, pero su verdadero objetivo es aquel que "superó a las tres sombras de fuego", Ruby, pues cree que derrotándolo demostrará finalmente haber superado a aquellos miembros.**

 **Equipo anterior: Team Magma.**

 **Objetivos principales: Ruby.**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Ninetales, Torkoal, Slugma.**

 **Sirene:**

 **Una bella antiguo miembro del Team Aqua. A pesar de su estilo elegante, cree fielmente que se necesita un espíritu de batalla para combatir y subestima a enemigos que no se dedican a la batalla como le pasó con Haruka. A pesar de trabajar juntos actualmente, sigue siendo fiel a las creencias del Team Aqua, por lo que pelea constantemente con Feuer.**

 **Equipo anterior: Team Aqua.**

 **Objetivos principales: Sapphire.**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Sharpedo, Huntail.**

 **Comet:**

 **Apareció por primera vez en Kalos, donde enfrentó a Calme. Ahora mismo ha revelado que en realidad fue un antiguo miembro del Team Galaxia y tiene la confianza de que ha superado a los Holder de la región Sinnoh. Para demostrarlo, ha logrado vencer a Amethyst gracias al entrenamiento especial que tuvieron sus Pokémon, pues él entrenó para derrotar a los Pokédex Holder desde el primer día que el Team Galaxia falló. Además de todo esto, pareciera que tomará un papel importante en los planes de Kazuo.**

 **Equipo anterior: Team Galaxia.**

 **Objetivos principales: Diamond, Pearl y Platinum.**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Crobat, Tornadus.**

 **Antonio:**

 **Fue uno de los científicos del Team Rocket que se encargaba de experimentar con los Pokémon. Actualmente su misión es recrear antiguos artefactos que fueron diseñados por el científico Colress.**

 **Equipo anterior: Team Rocket.**

 **Objetivos principales: Red, Green y Blue.**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Electrode.**

 **Estele:**

 **Una antiguo miembro del Neo Team Rocket que atacó a Johto hace muchos años. Por ahora es compañera de Antonio para encargarse del lado de las batallas.**

 **Equipo anterior: Neo Team Rocket.**

 **Objetivos principales: Desconocido.**

 **Equipo Pokémon: Slowbro.**

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos el siguiente mes!**

 **Próximo capítulo: Amor terminado.**


	24. 23-Amor terminado

En el salón principal del hotel, se estaba transmitiendo el programa de Turina Omega en la televisión. En un sillón estaba Mitsuri viendo hacia la ventana con una cara de angustia, mientras que en el otro estaba Blasco leyendo un libro. Los tres niños pequeños, Hibiki, Kotomi y Hikari, estaban sentados en el sofá principal para ver el programa.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! ¡Tú demuéstrale, Turina Omega! —Gritó Kotomi en voz alta, parándose encima del sofá y moviendo ambas manos—. ¡Dale una paliza a ese malvado!

— ¡Wah! ¡Creo que esta es la parte donde utilizará su nuevo poder! —Gritó Hikari con alegría.

—Puagh... —Comentó Hibiki recostado con cara de aburrimiento—. ¡Ay! Ya no lo soporto más —Se levantó—. Hey, hey —Susurró—. Kotomi... podemos averiguar hacia dónde fueron nuestros padres e ir... de seguro está más divertido que aquí.

— ¡¿Ehh?! Claro que no —Contestó Kotomi—. Dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí, ¿cierto? Además, el programa aún no termina.

—Eres una aburrida... Hey, Hikari, tú sí vienes, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? Eh... —Hikari pensó unos momentos—. No, yo paso.

— ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! ¡Hace rato me estabas apoyando! ¡No te hagas la obediente ahora!

—Pero ahora le prometí a mi papá...

—Uf... ya entendí, hijitas de papá —Saltó fuera del sofá—. Bueno, si tienen tele ahí se ven.

— ¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡Eres un grosero! —Kotomi se paró indignada.

— ¡Estoy aburrido! ¡¿Cuál es el sentido de ver estos programas?! ¡Al final del día ese robot gigante ganará!

— ¡Oye, oye! ¡Tal vez Turina Omega te parezca cualquier programa, pero oculta un gran ingenio! ¡Eres tú el quisquilloso malcriado!

— ¡¿Qué...?!

—Uh... snf... Uh... —De pronto Hikari ocultó la mirada, llorando.

—Ay... Perdón Hikari, ¿te asustamos? —Le preguntó Kotomi preocupada.

— ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Está actuando! —Dijo Hibiki.

— ¡O tal vez se asustó porque fuiste un grosero! ¡Recuerda que es menor que nosotros!

—Es que... snf... —Hikari habló entre el llanto—. Le prometimos a nuestros padres quedarnos... snf... y yo realmente quiero que veamos juntos Turina Omega sin pelear... snf...

—Ay, Hikari... no pelearemos...

—Ugh... —Hibiki observó unos momentos—. ¡Ay, de acuerdo! —Se sentó en el sofá nuevamente—. Ya no pelearé y no trataré de escapar... pero no llores.

— ¡Bueno! —Inmediatamente Hikari sonrió alegre para seguir viendo el programa como si nada.

—Agh... ¡Demonios! ¡Lo hiciste otra vez!

— ¿Qué cosa? —Volteó hacia él con una alegre mirada de inocencia.

—Ah... Olvídalo.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso —Le susurró Kotomi a Hikari.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Ahora Hikari volteó a Kotomi, pero cambiando su mirada a una confundida.

—Eso... para que Hibiki haga lo que quieras.

— ¿Eh? —Ladeó la cabeza, de forma inocente.

—Hmm... no, nada, olvídalo.

Así, se quedaron viendo la televisión en silencio unos segundos, hasta que por fin comenzaron a escuchar ruidos desde afuera, Pokémon volando.

— ¡Ah! —Blasco inmediatamente cerró su libro y se levantó—. ¡Deben ser ellos!

— ¡Qué bien! —Hibiki saltó de su sitio y corrió rápidamente hacia afuera—. ¡Ya era hora! ¡Todos...! Oh... —Pero al verlos a todos, notó esa expresión triste que traían, como si realmente hubiera pasado algo muy malo.

 **Capítulo 23: Amor terminado.**

Como siempre, Ciudad Mayólica se destaca por su tecnología, es por ello que se dice que el mejor hospital de Unova es el de esa Ciudad. Alguno de los Holder pasaron primero al Hotel para buscar a los demás chicos, pero luego fueron hacia el hospital de inmediato.

En ciudad Loza, desgraciadamente Gray resultó herido de gravedad, por lo que al ser encontrado por Cheren, avisó de inmediato para ir deprisa a atenderlo. Tras esa horrible tragedia, los Holder volvieron a casa con otra "derrota" y a la vez un gran sentimiento de tristeza por todo lo que pasó.

En estos momentos, solo Black y White acompañan a Gray en su habitación debido a que solo estaba permitido familiares de momento, mientras que el resto debía esperar deambulando en los pasillos del hospital.

— ¡Ok! ¡Ahora los tengo! —Excepto Gold, que estaba afuera correteando a los tres pequeños niños.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡En equipo! ¡Hacia él! —Exclamó Hibiki.

Enseguida los tres juntos fueron por diferentes lados y brincaron sobre Gold.

— ¡Hey! ¡Es trampa! —Dijo Gold entre risa.

— ¡Jeje! —Lo bueno era que los tres niños también reían sin parar.

Desde la ventana del sexto piso del recinto, algunos Holder permanecían sentados una de las salas de espera. Entre ellos, Lack-two observaba por la ventana a aquel juego de abajo.

—Pero... ¿Qué pasa? —Se preguntó—. Se supone que esto es serio, ¿y se ponen a jugar? Cielos...

—Porque son niños.

— ¿Eh? —Volteó hacia atrás.

—Gold no es un idiota que se divertiría en una situación como esta —Era Silver quien le hablaba—. Ahora mismo está jugando con los niños, haciendo como si nada malo pasara, para no preocuparlos, para que jueguen, para que unos inocentes niños no tengan que formar parte del problema de los adultos. Un niño no piensa como un adulto, ¿acaso no sabes cómo se comporta un niño? —Dicho esto, solo se marchó hacia otro lado.

— ¡Hey! —Crystal le llamó al verlo—. A ver... Te llamas Lack-two, ¿no? Discúlpalo, en realidad es una persona muy amable y a veces tímido —Tras esa amable disculpa, siguió su camino tras Silver.

—Hmm... Cómo se comporta un niño... —Nuevamente Lack-two se posó en la ventana, observando a los niños jugar afuera—. Pues... precisamente yo no lo sé. ¿Eh? —Al seguir observando, vio a alguien llegando al hospital, lo conocía muy bien—. Ugh... Uf... —Suspiró con fuerza.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto piso, Mei sacaba una gaseosa de las máquinas expendedoras. En ese momento estaba sola, un poco desanimada pensando lo que había pasado con Gray. Caminando por el pasillo, fue hasta unos asientos, pero al ver a alguien ya allí solo se ocultó de inmediato detrás de la pared.

— ¿Eh? —Ella se sorprendió, pues era Kyouhei quien estaba sentado solo sin decir nada y sin levantar la mirada—. _*Ky... ¿Kyo...? Ay, ¿por qué me escondo? No tiene nada de malo si me voy a sentar con él, ¿verdad?*_ —Pensó unos momentos—. * _Sin embargo... incluso antes de saber lo de Gray, ha estado actuando extraño, como si quisiera evitarme... ¿hice algo malo? O tal vez sigue impactado por Kyurem. Él..._ —Nuevamente se asomó para verlo allí, con esa mirada baja y completamente solo—. ¿Eh? —Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo—. ¿Eh? —Se ocultó nuevamente—. _*¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me pongo a llorar así de la nada? De verdad soy de lo más rara, yo...*_

—Hey —De pronto alguien le tocó el hombro por atrás.

— ¿Qué...? Eh... —Del espanto volteó, pero al ver...—. Oh... usted es... ¿Whi-two?

— ¿Cómo estás? —Le sonrió amablemente.

Ambas fueron a sentarse a los asientos junto a las máquinas expendedoras para hablar.

—Kyo... está triste, ¿lo notaste? —Dijo Whi-two.

—Sí —Asintió Mei—. No decía nada, ni lloraba, pero... por alguna razón... sentí que lo hundía una enorme tristeza... eso me hizo sentir triste a mí.

—Gracias, Mei.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque te preocupas por Kyo.

—A-Ah... bueno, es que... somos amigos... así que es natural.

—Así que amigos...

—Pero... no lo entiendo, ¿no es mejor que vaya a hablar con Kyo? No creo que Lack-two... ah —Al darse cuenta de lo que decía, tapó su boca muy apenada—. Lo siento...

—Hmm... Ya traté de hablar con Kyo, pero... no me dijo ninguna palabra, pensé que debería dejarlo solo de momento. Por eso fui a buscarte.

— ¿Eh? ¿A mí?

—Ah... bueno... sí... Es que... lucharon contra Kyurem, ¿no?

—Eh... sí... —Asintió con algo de tristeza.

—Por favor, no lo culpes de nada.

— ¿Qué?

—Sé que es aterrador... y que tiene un poder bestial. Pero es por culpa de una mala persona que hizo eso. Hace años otras malas personas se apoderaron de Kyurem y lo usaron para congelar la región. Los Pokémon... son amables, ellos no tienen la culpa del egoísmo de los humanos.

—S-Señorita Whi-two...

—Mei... ¿No te dio miedo?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿A mí?

—Habías perdido la conciencia cuando te encontramos, me dio mucho pavor si algo grave te hubiera ocurrido. Te busqué porque de verdad quiero asegurarme que estás bien.

— ¿Eh? —Eso la dejó pensando—. A-Ah... sí... —Asintió con una leve sonrisa y sonrojo en su rostro.

—Me alegro mucho. Oye, cuando Kyo esté mejor, hablemos con él, ¿sí?

—Sí —Asintió nuevamente, pero de pronto se puso a pensar—. Ehm... señorita Whi-two... tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero...

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Cuál fue... el primer Pokémon de Kyo? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

— ¿Qué? —Al oír eso sus ojos se abrieron como plato, tembló un poco, casi asustada al pensar en ello—. Quién... quién te dijo...

—Hey —Interrumpiendo todo, alguien apareció por atrás de Whi-two.

— ¡Ah! —Ella gritó del espanto, al voltear encontró a Lack-two—. Uf... Lack-two... no me asustes así.

—Lo siento. Oye... ¿Tú lo llamaste?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Eh? —Mei observó con curiosidad.

—Me refiero a Hugh, acabo de verlo en la entrada —Contestó Lack-two—. Con toda esta conmoción, no creo que nadie se haya preocupado de llamarlo. Fuiste tú, ¿no? Whi-two.

—E-Entonces mi papá está aquí... —Dijo Mei un poco alegre.

— ¿Hm? —Lack-two la miró.

—Ah —Mei bajó la mirada algo intimidada.

— ¿Acaso... tiene algo de malo? —Contestó Whi-two.

—Bueno, con todo esto, seguro llegó con ganas de gritarme ciertas cosas —Dijo Lack-two—. Después de todo, no creo que le dé gusto saber que Mei salió herida, ¿no? Y que yo no le avisé en nada. A decir verdad, hubiera preferido que no viniera hasta que nos fuéramos de aquí, ya hay suficientes malas vibras, ¿por qué no...?

— No necesitaba tu permiso —Whi-two se levantó indignada—. ¿Nunca comprendes? No iba a dejar a Mei aquí sola y no iba a seguir apartando a Hugh de esto, necesitaba saber lo que acaba de ocurrir, su hija salió lastimada. Si algo le pasara a Kyouhei... no me gustaría que no me lo dijeran, así se sienten los padres, ¿de verdad esto es algo tan indiferente para ti?

—...Ok, lo entiendo —Dio media vuelta—. Bueno, ya que está aquí, iré a saludarlo —Se marchó.

—Eh... esto... —Mei trató de decir algo tras ese silencio incómodo.

—Lo siento Mei —Le dijo Whi-two—. Yo... siento que presenciaras eso... m-me tengo que ir... —Se marchó por el otro lado.

— ¿Eh? —Cuando Whi-two pasó a su lado, pudo notar que algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos—. Señorita Whi-two... _*Qué gran mujer... está adolorida por no entenderse con su marido y preocupada por su hijo. Y aun así se ha tomado la molestia de pensar en mí... es increíble. Supongo que... así de increíble son las madres*_ —Comenzó a marcharse también, pero justo se topó con alguien, chocando—. Ay... ¡L-Lo siento! Yo no veía... ¿Eh?

—Hey —Inesperadamente, se trataba de Kyouhei.

—Ay... K-Kyo... _*Esto sí no me lo esperaba*_ ¡H-Hey! ¿Qué tal? Esto... te había visto hace un rato, pero... bueno... estamos muy complicados... jaja...

—Mei.

— ¿Eh?

—Necesito... hablar contigo de algo —Por fin levantó la mirada, demostrando una amable sonrisa.

—K-Kyo...

Mientras tanto, afuera en la entrada. Hugh estaba sentado sobre la banca apoyado en su brazo, pero con cara de muy mal humor, porque los tres pequeños estaban a su lado viéndolo y jugueteando.

— ¡Yujuh! ¡Cabeza de Qwilfish! ¡Cabeza de Qwilfish! —Gritaba Hibiki riendo, era tan descarado que se subió en los hombros de Hugh y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

—Señor... ¿Por qué se peina como un Qwilfish? ¿Le gusta mucho ese Pokémon? —Le preguntó Hikari inocentemente.

—Yo no me peino así, es natural —Contestó Hugh de muy mal humor sin siquiera mirar a la niña.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Nació con ese pelo puntiagudo entonces?

— ¡H-Hibiki! ¡Baja de ahí! —Dijo Kotomi algo molesta.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? —Contestó Hibiki—. Esto es divertido, es un puntiagudo cabello y se siente raro, raro...

— ¡Por eso mismo! ¡Yo también quiero! —Ahora ella comenzó a subirse por el hombro izquierdo de Hugh, tironeándole el cabello.

— ¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! —Y Hikari hizo lo mismo, pero del lado derecho.

— ¡Solo cabe uno! ¡Esperen su turno, niñitas de papá! —Les dijo Hibiki, sin ninguna idea de moverse.

— _*¿Por qué yo tengo que estar con este montón de mocosos...*?_ —Pensó Hugh mientras trataba de aguantar de mejor manera posible la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Recordando que cuando llegó, se topó con Gold, quien al verlo grito "¡Eres pelos de punta! Perfecto, necesito ir al baño, así que te encargo a los niños. ¡Adiós!"—. _*Ese maldito ni siquiera me dio tiempo de negarme... ¡Ay! Ni me conoce y ya me confía a los niñatos... realmente no esperaba encontrar a alguien peor que Lack-two, santo cielo... ¡¿Va a volver, cierto?!*_

—Así que Whi-two te llamó —Finalmente Lack-two apareció, parado a un lado de la banca.

—Oh —Hugh observó a un lado, notando la presencia de Lack-two—. Tú...

—Si quieres vuelvo después, veo que estás ocupado.

—No digas tonterías ¡Ok niños, se acabó el juego! —Cuidadosamente bajó a Kotomi y Hikari, y luego se levantó de golpe dejando caer a Hibiki.

— ¡Ay! —Hibiki cayó de cara sobre la tierra.

— ¿Estás bien, Hibiki? —Le preguntó Kotomi, asomándose desde la banca donde quedó junto a Hikari sin problema.

—Ugh... —Hibiki se levantó—. ¡Ese anciano cabeza de Qwilfish me las pagará! ¿Eh? —Al ver a un lado, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lack-two, y por cómo se veía, Hugh iba a hablar con él seriamente—. _*Anda... ahora aparece cabeza de Exeggutor... y por lo que parece, se viene la pelea del siglo*_ —Subió a la banca en medio de Kotomi y Hikari, y volteó para ver disimuladamente, a lo que las dos niñas hicieron lo mismo.

— ¿Dónde está Mei? —Le preguntó Hugh.

—Está paseando por allí en el hospital —Contestó Lack-two—. Pero descuida, no le pasó nada grave. El único que salió realmente lastimado fue el chico de la agencia.

— ¡¿Y se supone que eso es una buena noticia?! Él no es mal chico, no merecía... y de todos modos, Mei...

—Bueno, es tu culpa, ¿no?

— ¿Q-Qué dijiste?

—Fuiste tú quien le dio permiso a Mei de participar en esta batalla, ¿cierto? Desde el principio creí que solo sería un estorbo y tú aun así se lo permitiste, por eso pasó lo que pasó. Así que no vengas a quejarte conmigo.

—No entiendo nada —Le susurró Hikari a Hibiki—. El de cabeza de Exggecutor busca que lo golpeen, ¿no?

—No los conozco, pero sí, eso debe ser —Respondió Hibiki asintiendo muy seguro de su respuesta.

— ¿Cómo pueden si quiera pensar que eso es cierto? —Comentó Kotomi.

—Escúchame Lack-two... —Finalmente Hugh respondió, bajando la mirada y apretando el puño, aparentando sonreír, porque estaba al límite de su paciencia—. Hace rato que has estado más insoportable que de costumbre... pero no te metas en las decisiones que haga con Mei... ¿te quedó claro?

—Ah... bien —Respondió Lack-two—. Ok, entonces no te metas con Kyouhei, es lo mismo, ¿no?

— ¡Ay! ¡Ya me hartaste! —Lo sujetó de la camisa muy enfadado—. ¡¿Quieres que te diga algo sobre Kyouhei?! ¡Pues bien!

— ¡Eso! ¡Eso! —De pronto Hibiki gritó emocionado—. ¡Aquí se viene lo bueno! ¡Dele un buen golpe en la cara! ¡Así, cabeza de Qwilfish! ¡Eso!

—No está bien Hibiki —Le dijo Kotomi—. Las peleas son malas, ¡peor para los adultos!

—No seas aguafiestas, piensa que es una batalla Pokémon. ¡Qwilfish contra Exceggutor! ¡Elige equipo!

—A pues... Qwilfish, supongo...

— ¡Perfecto!

—Yo apoyaré a Exceggutor —Dijo Hikari.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? Visto lo visto, es un tipo aburrido.

—Hmm... pero es triste que nadie te apoye, ¿cierto? —Realmente estaba muy apenada al decir esas palabras.

—A veces no te entiendo nada. Bueno, ¿qué esperan ustedes dos? Continúen, continúen.

Realmente fue extraña esa intromisión de esos inocentes niños.

—Tch —Hugh solo soltó a Lack-two—. Tú realmente me enfermas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso es todo?! —Hibiki se quejó.

—Si quieres ve adentro, yo me tengo que quedar con los niños hasta que alguien llegue —Hugh se sentó nuevamente en la banca, quitándole la mirada a Lack-two.

—Pensé... que tenías algo que decirme sobre Kyouhei —Dijo Lack-two.

— ¡Olvídalo! Prefiero no decirte nada frente a los niños.

—...Como quieras —Lack-two dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar al hospital.

— ¡Se sentó de nuevo! ¡A él! —Hibiki corrió para subirse a los hombros de Hugh, tironénaole el cabello.

— ¡Oye! ¡No seas injusto Hibiki! —Pero Kotomi lo tomó de su chándal, tratando de subir—. ¡Es mi turno!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo ni siquiera terminé mi turno hace rato!

— ¡Pero en cualquier momento llega tu papá y Hikari y yo nos quedamos sin turno!

— ¡Bleh! Mira cuánto me importa~

— ¡Hibiki!

—Uf... —Mientras esos niños discutían, Hugh solo suspiró ya resignado.

—Señor... —De pronto Hikari le sujetó de la manga, para llamar su atención.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Jugar con mi cabello también?

— ¿Está triste?

— ¿Eh?

—Es que... pelear con los amigos es realmente triste... ¿No está triste? —Preguntó con ojos llorosos.

—...No... —Respondió bajando la mirada—. Y te confundes... en realidad él y yo no somos amigos.

—Vaya... entonces sí es triste... —Solo dijo eso, y se sentó en la banca a un lado de Hugh, a pesar de que los otro dos niños continuaban gritando y jugando, ella permaneció en silencio.

En ese momento, en el interior del hospital, Kyouhei y Mei habían tomado asiento junto a la máquina expendedora. Se sentía un silencio incómodo, mientras el tiempo pasaba, como si realmente lo que Kyouhei quería decirle a Mei... era verdaderamente serio como él dijo.

—Hmm... —Mei lo observó unos momentos—. _*Ay... ¿Qué debo hacer? Él no se comporta de este modo. Normalmente...*_ —Imaginó una escena donde Kyouhei se le lanzaba para abrazarla gritando "Eres mi bella heroína, nunca dejaré que otro sucio dragón te ponga una garra encima—. _*Él aprovecha este tipo de situaciones para manosearme... ¿no?*_

—Oye...

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

— ¿Te dio miedo?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Bueno! Un poco sí... ¡Pero no es para tanto, supongo! Fue una fortuna que el profesor Cheren estuviera allí, ¿verdad? ¡Desde ahora entrenaré mucho más para que no nos vuelva a pasar algo así! ¿Tú igual, cierto?

—Hmm... tal vez.

—Ajá... jajaja —Rió incómodamente—. * _Ay... ¿Y ahora por qué me río? Pensará que lo trato de idiota*_

—Y... ¿Cómo estás... por lo de Gray?

—Oh... eso... —Bajó la mirada, triste—. Es muy doloroso, ¿verdad? Gray siempre ha sido amable conmigo, así que es claro que me sienta mal por lo que pasó...

—Oye, Mei... estaba pensando, sobre lo que ha pasado últimamente con nosotros.

— ¿Qué?

—L-La hemos pasado muy bien... yo sí por lo menos. Creo que es divertido salir contigo y todo eso, incluso me divertí yendo a capturar Pokémon, fue un gran gusto.

—Sí... —Sonrió bajando la mirada con un leve sonrojo—. A decir verdad... también me divierto.

—Eso está bien. Es por eso que... ya tomé una decisión Mei —Miró hacia ella, sonriéndole—. Mei, finalmente dejaré de amarte.

— ¿Qué? —Ella lo miró, sorprendida, dejando unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Vas a...?

—Sí, bueno... Es que ya sabes, siempre era incómodo para ti. Yo sé que cuando me confesé a ti dije que estaría bien si solo somos amigos, pero aun así continué lanzándote indirectas y abrazándote inesperadamente, es por eso que me gritas y empujas, cada vez más agresivamente. También me doy el lujo de encelarme por cualquier chico que se te acerque, eso no está bien. Por eso es mejor si yo me olvido de esto. Entiendo que no te gusto y nunca te gustaré, lo entiendo.

—A-Ah... —Bajó la mirada.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! P-Pero no creas que por eso vamos a dejar de vernos o algo, ya te dije que la paso bien contigo, siendo amigos. Solo que esta vez no tienes que creer que tengo segundas intenciones en lo que hago, de ahora en adelante podremos disfrutar verdaderamente como amigos y nada más. Y tal vez... algún día tu encuentres a un chico y yo a otra chica... cuando llegue ese momento... yo te apoyaré, y supongo que tú harás lo mismo por mí... Es... lo que querías, ¿no?

—Ah... sí... —Recordó en ese momento la conversación que tuvo con Utau hace unos días en la escuela.

—Es perfecto. ¡Bien! A partir de ahora, Kyo no amará a Mei, y así podrán ser buenos amigos. ¿Qué te parece? Suena bien, ¿verdad?

—Eh... sí... —Aunque nunca levantó la mirada hacia él, sus manos le temblaban.

—Bien. Entonces vamos arriba, veamos cómo sigue Gray, debes estar muy preocupada por él, ¿vamos?

—Sí.

 _"En ese momento solo dije "sí" y "sí" una y otra vez a todo lo que Kyo me decía. Nunca levanté la mirada hacia él, porque sentía que si lo miraba mientras me decía esas cosas... mi corazón no lo iba a soportar más... realmente lo he arruinado todo, ¿verdad?"._

En ese momento, Black y White continuaban en la habitación de Gray, mientras que fuera de esta comenzaron a reunirse todos uno por uno. Crystal y Silver fueron los últimos en llegar.

— ¿Eh? Vaya, todos decidieron permanecer aquí también —Dijo Crystal—. Aunque se tan raro ver este pequeño espacio tan lleno...

—A pesar de habernos dispersado, creo que ninguno pudo evitar volver aquí —Dijo Yellow bajando la mirada.

—Sí...

— ¡Crys! —De la nada, Gold apareció detrás de Crys, abrazándola por la espalda.

— ¡Ah! —Del espanto saltó hacia atrás, roja como tomate—. ¡¿P-P-Pero qué te pasa, idiota?!

—Oye, no grites, es un hospital.

—Ah... ugh... P-Por cierto, ¿no deberías estar abajo con los niños? ¿Los dejaste solos?

—Quería tomar un respiro, pero tranquila, ya encontré un reemplazo. Jugar con esos tres es agotador. Pero, ¿sabes, preciosa? —La acercó hacia él abrazándola coquetamente—. Al jugar con tantos niños me dieron ganas de tener uno propio, ¿volvemos al hotel?

—P-P-P-Pero... ¡No digas esas cosas en momentos tan serios, idiota! —Volvió a gritar, más roja que antes.

—Y ahí va... volvió a gritar... —Dijo Silver, suspirando.

—Esa pareja sí que es gritona —Comentó Gin.

—C-Creo que ese es el modo de Gold para bajar la tensión... —Dijo Orange, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Pero miren, al final de una forma u otra, todos terminamos volviendo aquí —Comentó Kotone—. ¿No íbamos a tratar de relajarnos un poco?

—Es imposible relajarse cuando un amigo tuyo está mal, ¿cierto? —Contestó Yuuki.

—Sí... —Asintió Orange bajando la mirada—. Pero... ¿De verdad fue Kazuo? Es que no me lo puedo creer, yo creí...

—Ciertamente todos creímos que esos tipos del Team Disonancia habían cambiado —Dijo Kotone—. Digo... nos ayudaron básicamente... ¿no?

—Kazuo le regaló a Zoroark —Dijo Hana, quien estaba junto a la puerta, sin levantar su mirada.

— ¿Eh? E-Es cierto... lo había olvidado —Dijo Orange.

— ¡A ver, a ver! ¡¿Qué clase de tipo le regala un Pokémon al enemigo?! —Preguntó Kotone gritando—. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Ese Zoroark debe ser un espía!

— ¿Y si Orange o Yellow leen los recuerdos de Zoroark? —Dijo Gin, y al segundo todas las miradas se posaron en él en un silencio incómodo—. ¿Qué? ¿A ninguno se le había ocurrido?

—A-Ah... pero no sé... —Dijo Orange muy angustiada por la idea.

—Oye, si fue su Pokémon podemos saber algo. Si tantas dudas tienes, eso digo.

— ¡A mí me gusta esa idea! ¿Qué dices tú, Orange? —Le preguntó Yuuki muy animado.

—Eh... no sé... —Contestó Orange tratando de mirar a otro lado.

—Creo que hay cosas que nunca cambian...

—Esto... Perdón por la intromisión —Dijo Whi-two de forma apenada—. Pero... ¿Qué es eso de leer la mente del Pokémon?

—Cierto, Unova está muy lejos de las demás regiones, supongo que no saben sobre este tipo de leyendas —Le explicó Gin—. Lo que pasa es que en Kanto hay un lugar llamado Bosque Verde que está junto a Ciudad Verde. Se dice que cada 10 años un niño de Ciudad Verde recibirá extraños poderes del bosque, en los que se incluye hablar con los Pokémon o curarlos. Yellow y Orange, por esas coincidencias de la vida, tienen esta habilidad.

—Oh... es que se parece a... ¿Eh? —Levantó la mirada al notar en lo que pensaba—. B-Bueno... es espectacular, poder hablar con los Pokémon.

—A propósito —De pronto Silver interrumpió—. Si todos estamos aquí... Gold, ¿con quién dejaste a los niños?

Eso dejó otro silencio incómodo.

— ¡¿Gold, los dejaste solos entonces?! —Nuevamente Crystal lo regañó elevando la voz.

— ¡Ya te dije que no! —Contestó Gold elevando la voz también—. Están...

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! —De pronto se escuchó la voz de Hibiki acercándose—. ¡Ah! ¡Aquí están! —Se apareció el niño, quien corrió y saltó a los brazos de Crystal—. ¡Hola, qué tal! ¿Cómo están?

—Aquí mismo, ¿ves?

— ¡Hibiki! —Luego apareció Kotomi, enfadada, que corrió junto a ellos, mirando hacia arriba para seguir gritándole a Hibiki—. ¡No había terminado de hablar contigo!

— ¡Pero yo contigo sí! Bleh~ —Le sacó la lengua con una mueca burlesca.

— ¡No nos tocó turno por tu culpa! ¡Y ahora fuiste con tu mamá solo para huir! ¡Tramposo!

—Nah nah no nos tocó turno... nah nah nah tramposo, soy tan fastidiosa, nah.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—Este no es lugar para gritar —Dijo Silver.

— ¿Eh? Ah... uh... —Kotomi comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas—. Pero... —Se sujetó a Silver para abrazarlo mientras llora.

—Oye, oye. Está bien.

—Hibiki, ¿acaso te portaste mal? —Le preguntó Crystal.

— ¡¿Yo?! Me sorprende que mi propia madre no crea en mí —Contestó Hibiki—. ¡Luego no me sorprendas si tomo todas mis cosas y me largo como el egocéntrico de Gin!

— ¡Oye! —Obviamente Gin se ofendió por ese comentario tan gratuito.

—Hey, hey, hey —Pearl se levantó de si silla para mirar alrededor—. Pero dónde está...

—Viene por el ascensor —Contestó Hibiki—. Dijo que le da miedo pasear por el hospital sin un adulto. No la entiendo.

Justo en ese momento el ascensor abrió sus puertas, de allí salió Hugh acompañado por la pequeña Hikari que faltaba. Al bajar, el ascensor cerró sus puertas de inmediato indicando que fue llamado a otro piso.

— ¡Ah! —Hikari corrió alegre junto a Pearl al salir—. ¡Papi, papi!

—Pff... ¿lo ves? Son hijitas de papá —Comentó Hibiki burlándose.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Pues tú eres un hijito de mamá! —Le contestó Kotomi.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, niña tonta!?

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya! ¡No quiero más peleas! —Les interrumpió Crystal con otra elevada de voz.

—Anda, no sabía que pelos de punta andaba por aquí también —Dijo Yuuki.

— ¿Pero qué es ese apodo? —Dijo Hugh algo contrariado—. Oh —Luego intercambió una mirada con Lack-two, la cual ambos apartaron al segundo después.

—Ay, no... —Whi-two notó aquello perfectamente—. Esto... Hugh... ¿Así que tú estabas con los niños? Jaja... —Trató de evitar el tema, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí, jugaron conmigo un rato.

—Vaya, no pensé que jugarías con unos niños.

—No, literalmente jugaron "con-migo".

—Ah...

— ¿Y Mei?

— ¿Eh? Oh... tal vez sigue abajo... yo justo ahora iba a ir por Kyo... ¿Oh?

El ascensor volvió en ese momento, abriendo sus puertas, de donde ahora salieron Mei y Kyouhei, quienes faltaban por fin. Eso llamó especialmente la atención de todos los presentes.

—Oh... —Al poner pie, Kyouhei inmediatamente intercambió una mirada con Hugh, pero la bajó de inmediato y pasó rápidamente de largo para tomar asiento sin decir nada.

— ¿Pero que...? ¿Qué le hice ahora? —Preguntó Hugh algo molesto por aquella actitud, pero luego volteó otra vez hacia Mei—. Hey...

—Ah... —Mei trató de decir algo, pero retrocedió, miró a su alrededor, a todas partes, hasta fijarse en Kyouhei sentado allí sin decir nada, fue allí que volvió mirar a su padre y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos—. Snf... uh... ¡Aahh! —Finalmente corrió hacia Hugh y lo abrazó fuertemente, rompiendo en un fuerte llanto.

 _"No tenía idea del porqué... solo sé que en esos momentos tenía muchas ganas de llorar, por eso cuando vi a papá no me pude contener más"_

Unos minutos después, ya por fin estaban todos los presentes en ese pasillo, lleno de Pokédex Holder y amigos. Luego de ese llanto, Mei se había sentado en el piso junto a la puerta, apoyada contra la pared.

—Ay, qué horror... no puedo creer que me puse a llorar frente a todos... —Ocultó su cara entre las manos por la vergüenza—. Qué humillante...

—N-No digas eso, todos aquí entendemos bien por lo que pasaste —Le dijo Haruka—. Yo también me hubiera puesto a llorar así... debió ser horrible lo de Kyurem.

— ¡Es que no es eso! ¡No es eso!

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué entonces?

—Uy... no es importante...

—Te entiendo, te entiendo —De pronto, una pequeña mano se apoyó en las piernas de Mei.

— ¿Eh? —Ella miró hacia un lado, sorprendida y un poco sonrojada—. ¿Qué...?

—No importa que seas una llorona, a mí eso me parece encantador —Era el pequeño Hibiki, hablando con aires de superioridad—. Si tú quieres, nena, puedes llorar abrazada a mí la próxima vez, dicen que yo soy muy suavecito.

— ¿Q-Qué...?

—Cierto, aún no nos conocemos. Soy Hibiki, pero tú nena, puedes llamarme Hibi —Sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo—. Aquí está mi número, bueno en realidad es el de mamá porque no me deja tener Pokégear, pero solo tienes que llamarla y preguntar por mí, estaré para lo que desees —Por último le guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta.

—Eh... ¿Un mini Kyo? Ehm... —Por alguna razón observó hacia Kyouhei, quien coincidentemente la estaba mirando, al intercambiar esa mirada ambos la apartaron de inmediato—. _*Ay... ahora sí que está raro esto... ¿Por qué un niño me está coqueteando? Creo que en una situación normal Kyo interrumpiría como el inmaduro que es... ¡Ay, ya no lo sé!*_

—Oye, sé que me veo de 5, pero las personas piensan que pienso como uno de 18. Así que básicamente, soy el mejor partido de aquí. ¿Qué dices? Chica electra.

— ¡Qué yo no tengo complejo de electra! —Le gritó—. Uy... _*¿Acabo de gritarle a este niño?*_ Ha...Haruka... —Miró hacia Haruka como si pidiera ayuda.

—Ay... ehm... no le hagas caso Mei, este niño es raro... —Le dijo Haruka con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Hace eso cada vez que ve a una chica linda. Y también... suele llamar a la gente por apodos porque no se aprende su nombre real.

— ¿Apodos?

—Sí, mira. Hibiki, ¿cómo se llama él? —Apuntó hacia Amethyst.

—Ah, "el santo" —Contestó Hibiki.

— ¿Ves?

— ¿O sea que el mío es "chica electra"? —Le preguntó Mei angustiada—. ¿No hay forma de que me lo cambie?

—Ehm... nunca he visto que lo cambie...

—Ah, ya sé, la chica fashionista está celosa —Dijo Hibiki muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Aunque a mí también me gustaría que me lo cambie... Por cierto, desde hace mucho que estamos aquí y... ¿Eh?

Finalmente había aparecido una de las enfermeras del hospital, quien al ver se sorprendió por la cantidad de gente.

— ¿Q-Qué? O sea que era verdad. ¿Todos vienen juntos? —Preguntó la enfermera.

—Bueno, no diría juntos, pero esperamos a la misma persona —Contestó Red por el grupo.

—Lo lamento, pero las visitas deben ser moderadas, solo pueden entrar 2 a la habitación.

—Precisamente Black y White están allí, por eso esperamos afuera —Ahora respondió Blue.

— ¡Obstruyen el pasillo! Por favor, salgan afuera si necesitan esperar, los pasillos son estrechos y no están planificados para que tanta gente espere.

—Hey, hemos estado aquí desde la noche anterior, básicamente ninguno ha dormido, horas y horas, no me moveré ahora —Respondió Gold.

— ¡S-Se los estoy pidiendo amablemente! —Esperó algo, pero ahora nadie respondió y siguieron con lo suyo—. ¡No me ignoren! Necesito orden en este hospital.

—Pero bueno, tiene razón. No es común tanta gente esperando en el pasillo... —Dijo Crystal.

—Yo arreglo esto —Gold se levantó muy seguro para hablar con la enfermera—. Ehm... tal vez no nos haya reconocido, pero somos... usted sabe, los famosos Pokédex Holder... creo que puede hacer algo por nosotros.

— ¡¿Los Pokédex Holder?! —Gritó la mujer sorprendida.

— ¿Ven? Ahora nos dejará...

— ¡Salgan de aquí en este instante!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Se dice que hay enemigos persiguiendo a los Pokédex Holder y que mucha gente resultó herida en la fiesta premiere de la nueva telenovela debido a la presencia de los Pokédex Holder! ¡Si están aquí, los pacientes podrían estar en peligro!

—Ah... ¡No, no, pero...!

— ¿Acaso se te olvidó lo que salía en las noticias? —Le dijo Crystal.

—La gente está atemorizada, decirle eso solo fue empeorarlo, idiota —Le dijo Silver.

— ¡Hey! ¡No atravesé las líneas del espacio-tiempo e hice amistad con Dios para que un día me vengan a echar de esta manera! ¡No se vale! —Contestó Gold algo molesto.

—...¿Qué? —Respondió la enfermera sin haber entendido ni una palabra—. N-No importa, por favor, no me hagan llamar a los jefes del hospital.

—Ah, no es necesario... —Red fue hacia allí para tratar de convencerla también.

—Hey —Pero Green lo tomó del hombro para detenerlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Tú no vayas, lo vas a empeorar aún más —Le dijo Blue.

— ¡¿N-No confían en mí?!

— ¡Ay! ¡Esto está horrible! —Dijo Orange muy angustiada—. ¡Solo vamos abajo, la idea no es causar más problemas!

—Claro que no, yo me quedo aquí hasta saber cómo está Gray —Contestó Yuuki.

—Va a estar bien con o sin nosotros —Le dijo Gin.

— ¡No es excusa!

— ¡Sí, Gin! —Dijo Kotone sujetándose a Yuuki—. ¡Nosotros nos quedamos! Tú si quieres baja, aburrido.

— ¡Solo dices eso para llevarme la contra! —Respondió Gin.

— ¡No vamos a bajar! ¡No vamos a bajar! —De pronto Hibiki comenzó a correr en círculos gritando eso.

De repente se había hecho toda una conmoción entre tanta conversación de bajar o no bajar y entre otras cosas. Hasta que por fin la puerta de la habitación se abrió y todos guardaron silencio y se ordenaron en un segundo como si no hubiera pasado nada allí, lo que dejó aún más sorprendida a la enfermera.

—Oh... todos están aquí —Era White quien salió, algo sorprendida de ver tanta gente.

— ¡¿Y Gray?! ¡¿Cómo está?! —Hana fue la primera en acercarse para preguntar, muy angustiada.

—Está bien, tranquila. No está en peligro de muerte. ¿Quieres pasar Hana? Dijeron que solo pueden estar dos. Black y yo íbamos a casa a buscar algunas cosas de Gray ahora, como permanecerá aquí unos días...

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—Así es —Ahora Black salió de la habitación también—. No sabía que realmente todos se quedarían... ¡Bueno! Tenemos que ir de prisa.

—Ahora vamos —Asintió White—. Hana, te agradecería mucho si tú te quedas.

—Sí... —Asintió Hana, luego bajó la mirada.

—Podemos acompañarlos —Cheren dio un paso en frente—. Bianca y yo...

—Gracias... Cheren —Contestó Black.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer al respecto... —Bajó levemente la mirada.

—A-Ah... disculpen... —Nuevamente aquella enfermera trató de hablar.

— ¡Ay! ¡Cómo fastidia! ¡Si ya nos vamos! ¡¿No escuchó?! —Le dijo Sapphire muy enfadada.

—Ok, ok, ya entendió —Ruby la tomó de los hombros para calmarla—. Nos vamos de vuelta al hotel ahora, no pasa nada. ¿Quiénes se quedarán?

—Ah, yo... —Orange respondió—. Q-Quisiera quedarme también... incluso si es afuera... para hablar con Gray...

—También yo me quedaré en ese caso —Dijo Gin.

— ¡Por supuesto que yo también! —Dijo Yuuki—. ¡A los amigos no se les abandona!

—Eso mismo, yo me quedo —Dijo Kotone—. ¿Tú te irás, Calme?

— ¿Eh? —Calme se sorprendió por la pregunta.

—Bueno, tus padres no están aquí y supongo que quieres verlos. Fueron a buscar a sus amigos y ya hace rato que han vuelto al hotel.

—Ugh... Y-Yo me quedaré aquí con ustedes.

—Lo sabía —Sonrió en forma de burla.

—Bueno, yo también me quedo entonces —Dijo Haruka.

—Ustedes también se quedan, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Yuuki a Blasco y Mitsuri.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quedarnos? —Respondió Blasco muy sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Bueno, todos nos estamos quedando, así que... no sé, si gustan...

— ¡Yo me quedo! —Respondió Mitsuri muy rápidamente—. Eh... yo... yo me quedo... en ese caso.

—Qué linda, gracias Mitsuri —Le sonrió amablemente ante esa respuesta.

—Bueno, supongo que me quedaré con mi hermana entonces —Dijo Blasco.

—Todos los chicos se quedarán... ¿Tú igual, Amethyst? —Le preguntó Diamond a Amethyst con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? —Amethyst lo observó unos momentos, pensando.

— ¡Anda! Debes acompañar a tus amigos, ¿verdad? —Le dijo Pearl.

—Sí... creo que me quedaré también.

— ¡Todos nos quedamos! ¡Todos nos quedamos! —Gritó Hibiki muy alegre.

— ¡Nop! —Crystal lo tomó—. Los niños deben ir a dormir, y eso te incluye.

— ¡Ay! ¡Pero no se vale! ¡No se vale! ¡Kotone sí que queda!

—Kotone no es una niña, andando.

—Uy... ¡Kotone, dile que te haces cargo de mí y me dejará!

—Sí... si lo digo sí te dejaría... —Respondió Kotone—. ¡Bueno! Adiós Hibiki.

— ¡Ay! ¡Estúpida hermana mayor, fea y tonta!

—Adiós, adiós~

De esa forma, la mayoría de los adultos se marcharon para desocupar ese pasillo por fin. A excepción de Lack-two, Whi-two y Hugh, que por sus actitudes parecía que ser irían pronto. Además, Hana entró a la habitación, dejando al resto para esperar en el pasillo.

—Dijeron que pueden entrar 2... ¿Pero quién más? —Preguntó Orange.

—Déjalos un rato a solas, ¿no? —Respondió Kotone—. Mientras tanto bajemos a comer algo, me muero de hambre. Creo que hay una buena cafetería por aquí. Vamos todos. Si quieres vienes Mei, y Kyouhei... bueno, solo porque viene Mei, si no, no te incluyo.

—K-Kotone, por favor... —Le dijo Orange algo apenada—. Sé más educada, sus padres están presentes. ¡Y aunque no lo estuvieran!

—Nah, deja que diga lo que quiera, a quién le importa —Dijo Kyouhei, de forma presumida—. Se ve que es una triste chica que siempre quiere ser el centro de atención a través de burlas tontas.

—Te crees muy listo, ¿eh? Niño —Respondió Kotone algo molesta.

—Ok, ok, ya están a mano, están a mano —Dijo Orange nerviosa—. Esto... ¿Vamos entonces...?

—Gracias por la invitación, pero... yo no iré —Dijo Mei haciendo una leve reverencia para disculparse.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Es que... pienso que ya es hora de ir a mi casa.

—Pensé que querías quedarte para ver a tu amigo —Le dijo Hugh.

—Bueno, tal vez vuelva otro día... —Se sujetó al brazo de Hugh—. Pero ahora quiero volver...

—...Sí... vamos.

— ¡Perfecto! Nosotros también nos vamos, ¿verdad? —Dijo Kyouhei estirándose un poco—. Tengo hambre, espero que haya cena en casa. Vamos por el ascensor, ¿está bien?

— ¿Eh? Kyo... —Whi-two lo llamó un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Sí, madre?

—Eh... ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Yo? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no habré de estarlo?

—B-Bueno... tú sabes... eso...

—Si no me dices con palabras no entiendo.

—Sobre... Kyurem... ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué...? ¡Ah! ¿Así se llamaba ese Pokémon dragón? Lo había olvidado, ¿sabes? Pero no sé qué me dices, solo pasó, no tuvo nada de especial para mí. No soy como Mei que se puso a llorar después.

— ¡Y-Yo no lloré por eso! —Le gritó Mei algo molesta.

—Sí, bueno. ¡Así que nada! Solo pasó, lo importante es que nadie murió. Diría "nadie salió herido", pero ya vemos que no es así. Me siento mal por Gray, me caía mal, pero no le deseaba esto. Y a ver... nop, creo que realmente no hay nada por lo que debería estar mal, aparte del hambre.

—P-Pero... Kyo... —Whi-two no se vio muy segura de eso—. Si tienes algo, dilo.

—Pero si ya te dije la verdad, no sé qué más quieres de mí. Lo único que quiero ahora es ir a casa para comer, tomar una buena ducha e ir a dormir, nada más. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Kyurem es un dragón que espantó a la región de Unova hace muchos años —De pronto Lack-two habló, llamando por completo la atención—. ¿No te dio miedo?

— ¿Y qué te metes tú? Pff... Apuesto que quieres un reporte de lo que pasó. Bien, te lo haré, porque no me dio miedo.

—Hmm... de hecho prefiero que me cuentes cada detalle al llegar a casa.

— ¿Contarte...? ¡Bien! Vamos para que te cuente.

—Eh... oigan... —Whi-two se interpuso—. Lack-two...

—Eso es todo, nos vamos —Respondió Lack-two de forma cortante, empezando a dar marcha.

—Es el colmo —Dijo Hugh de repente, haciendo que Lack-two se detuviera al escucharlo.

—... ¿Qué? ¿Aún tienes algo que decir? —Volteó hacia él—. Recuerdo que allí abajo no alcanzaste a terminar.

—Oye... No esperas que Kyouhei te hable sobre lo que pasó... ¿O sí? Espero que al menos le des un tiempo o algo...

—Tú mismo lo ves aquí insistiendo que está bien, ¿no? No es algo...

— ¡Está mintiendo, es obvio! ¡A Kyouhei le dan miedo los dragones! ¡¿Crees que uno como Kyurem no iba a afectarle?! ¡¿Eres estúpido?! ¡¿Es que no lo conoces?!

—Lo conozco perfectamente, gracias por el dato. Pero todo lo que sé es que me dijo que está perfectamente bien, no puedo leer su mente.

— ¡Tú deberías saberlo, eres su padre! ¡¿No es así?!

— ¿Y eso te da el poder de leer la mente?

— ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Estoy cansado de verlos siempre pelear! ¡Estoy cansado de ver cómo Kyouhei se la pasa despreciándote, diciendo que no eres un padre para él! ¡Me tiene cansado verte abandonándolo! Después de todo lo que pasó **ese** **día**... después de eso... ¡Dejaste de lado a Kyouhei y lo has tratado como un simple subordinado de la policía! ¡Es lo que estás haciendo ahora! ¡Por eso ni siquiera le preguntaste si está bien! ¡Por eso me enfermas! ¡¿Que tú lo conoces?! ¡¿Realmente es así?!

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Que no lo conoces! ¡Solo sabes sus talentos para la policía, nada más! ¡Apuesto que no sabes lo que le gusta hacer, su comida favorita, o incluso el videojuego que más le gusta! ¡¿Lo sabes?! —Esperó pocos segundos una respuesta—. ¡No lo sabes! ¡Ahora mismo le pasó algo terrible! ¡Llegué aquí preocupado por Mei, y por eso me repugna tu forma de ser con Kyouhei! ¡Tú nunca has sido un padre para él, Lack-two! ¡No sabes lo que siente, no sabes cómo actúa un niño de su edad! ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Claro, porque como tú nunca fuiste un niño...!

— ¿Eh? —Mei, al escuchar eso, observó hacia Lack-two sorprendida, se soltó de Hugh y retrocedió lentamente.

— ¡Oye Lack-two, responde! ¡¿Querías que te dijera lo que pienso?! ¡Bien, aquí lo tienes! ¡Di algo, tú...!

— ¡BASTA! —Finalmente Whi-two alzó la voz fuertemente, estaba agitada—. Ah... ah... por favor, no sigas... ya no digas más...

—Oh... —Eso fue suficiente para calmar a Hugh, realmente se dio cuenta que esta vez sí había explotado, miró alrededor a los chicos afligidos por escuchar todo eso sin saber nada el contexto—. Lo... lo siento...

Al escuchar eso último, Kyouhei finalmente reaccionó y se marchó corriendo por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡Kyo! —Whi-two lo llamó, sin éxito—. K-Kyo...

En ese momento, Lack-two también dio media vuelta y se marchó por el ascensor sin decir nada.

— ¿Eh? Lack-two... —Whi-two también lo llamó sin éxito, ahora sí quedó completamente angustiada—. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?

—...Mei... —Finalmente Hugh le habló a Mei—. Te prestaré un Pokémon para que vuelvas, por ahora, yo... —Antes de terminar, Mei pasó junto a él sin escucharlo y bajó por las escaleras—. ¡Mei! _*¿Habrá ido a buscar a Kyouhei...?* Hmm..._ —Observó hacia Whi-two—. Whi-two... lo siento... —Dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse por el pasillo también.

— ¡Ah! —Al verlo, Orange reaccionó—. ¡E-Espere! —Lo persiguió por los pasillos gritando, aunque Hugh la ignoraba—. ¡Por favor, espere! ¡Espere! ¡Señor pelos de punta...!

— ¡Ay! —Finalmente Hugh se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás—. ¡¿Qué es eso de "pelos de punta" o "Cabeza de Qwilfish"?! ¡Tengo un nombre!

— ¡A-Ah...! ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó muy apenada—. _*Cielos... este tipo me da mucho miedo, pero...*_ Esto... señor... señor... ¿señor...?

— ¡No te sabes mi nombre, cierto?!

— ¡Uy! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Volvió a disculparse aún más apenada.

—Olvídalo, me largo —Continuó su camino.

— ¡Ah...! ¡Pero...!

—Que no se vaya, Orange —Kotone pasó junto a ella, acompañada de todos los demás jóvenes.

— ¡Ah! ¡Chicos!

—Hay algo que quieres preguntarle, ¿cierto? —Le dijo Gin.

—Oh... ¡Sí! —Asintió decidida—. ¡Vamos! —Volvió a correr para alcanzar a Hugh—. ¡Esto! ¡Señor...! Ehm... ¿Saben cómo se llama? —Le susurró a sus amigos.

— ¿No lo sabes? —Respondió Gin.

— ¿Tú sí?

—No... pero porque nunca le he hablado...

—Bueno, alguno de nosotros debe saber su nombre —Dijo Kotone—. Yuuki, fuiste tú el que inventó lo de "pelos de punta", ¿no?

— ¿Qué? Sí, pero es porque no me sabía su nombre —Respondió Yuuki.

— ¡Haz un esfuerzo! ¡Que tú lo conociste primero!

—A ver... creo que tenía que ver con el tono de los colores*... ¡Ah! —Golpeó su mano con el puño en señal de que recordó—. Sí, lo tengo, Matís.

— ¿Matís? Es Matís.

—Matís, Orange —Le dijo Gin.

— ¿Matís? —Orange pensó un poco—. Esto... ¡Señor Matís!

—Grr... ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué?! —Hugh volteó nuevamente, muy enfadado.

—Uy...

—Debe molestarle que lo llamen por su nombre —Comentó Kotone—. Bueno, a mí también me molestaría si tuviera un nombre tan feo.

—Esto... —Orange tragó saliva—. Hace rato... hace rato le dijo al señor Lack-two... "desde ese día..." ¿Hay algo importante que sucedió? ¿Tiene que ver con Kyouhei? Esto... Usted, sabe la razón por la que le teme a los dragones, ¿verdad?

—Hmm... —Pensó unos momentos—. ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Whi-two?

— ¿Eh? Ella... no creí que era el momento indicado para preguntarle.

—Exactamente, ni a mí tampoco —Dio media vuelta.

— ¡Ah! Por favor no se vaya...

— ¡Señor Hugh! —De pronto escucharon una voz, todos voltearon hacia atrás, encontrando a Gray que estaba allí apoyándose de Hana para caminar, pero sudaba un poco y jadeaba—. Uf... uf... señor Hugh, por favor cuéntenos.

—G-Gray...

—Gray... anda, es mejor que vuelvas a la habitación —Le dijo Hana.

—No hasta que Hugh nos cuente —Dijo Gray.

—Ay, qué tonto Gray —Le dijo Kotone—. No se llama así, se llama Matís.

— ¡Me llamo Hugh! —Respondió Hugh con un grito.

— ¿En serio? Hmm... ¿No ha pensado en cambiarlo?

—Uf... olvídenlo, yo me voy.

—Supe... —Gray continuó hablando, aunque le costaba—. Ah... ah... a Kyouhei... cuando era pequeño... lo secuestró una organización que acabaría con la policía internacional... ah... y pasó esos días rodeado de dragones... ¿esa en verdad fue la razón?

—...No... —Respondió Hugh sin siquiera voltear a ver.

—E-Entonces... ¿cuál...?

— ¡No se los diré, dije! —Hugh le interrumpió de un grito—. Y tú... no deberías hablar tanto, no te hará bien.

— ¡Entonces solo díganos! —Le exigió Yuuki—. ¡Oiga, esto es porque de verdad queremos ayudar a Kyouhei, para eso necesitamos saber qué pasa! ¡Ya deje las tonterías señor pelos de punta! ¡Su actitud de idiota en serio me repugna!

— ¡Ay! ¡Lo empeoras, hermano! —Haruka lo interrumpió con otro grito y entonces caminó para ir delante de Hugh y mirarlo a la cara—. E-Esto... señor... lo siento, mi hermano mayor es un poco bruto y no es muy consciente de las cosas que dice. Esto... pero sí es verdad que queremos ayudar a Kyouhei. ¿Podría decirnos? Por favor...

—A ver... —Hugh suspiró un poco y pensó unos momentos, entonces tomó asiento en el pasillo más calmado—. Uf... miren, aunque yo quiera decirles... no sé si es lo correcto. Eso es algo personal para Whi-two y Lack-two... ¿entienden?

— ¿Y por qué no? —De pronto, apareció Whi-two por ese pasillo, con mirada melancólica—. Tal vez... no sea malo decirles.

—Whi-two...

—Pero... regresemos a la habitación, ¿sí? Si ustedes de verdad quieren ayudar a Kyo... entonces se los diré.

De esa forma todos regresaron a la habitación de Gray, para que este pueda recostarse otra vez. Mientras que el resto se sentó en el piso y Whi-two en una silla.

— ¿Está bien esto? —Dijo Orange viendo hacia la puerta—. Dijeron que solo entren dos personas... si nos ven aquí, nos echarán.

—Solo nos disculpamos y ya —Le dijo Gin—. Fuiste tú la que comenzó con esto de saber la historia, no empieces a lloriquear por pequeñeces.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya. Solo... vamos a escuchar lo que tengan que decir...

—Mi duda es... ¿Lo del secuestro sí pasó? —Preguntó Gray.

—Oh... hm... —Whi-two bajó la mirada asintiendo.

—Sí pasó —Contestó Hugh.

— ¿Y es verdad que había un entrenador de dragones? ¿Kyouhei fue vigilado por estos? —Siguió preguntando Gray.

—Así es, todo eso es cierto.

—Entonces no lo entiendo... ¿Cómo algo tan terrible no es la razón de su miedo?

—Porque... —Desvió la mirada—. Porque estoy seguro que Kyouhei, aunque haya sido terrible, hubiera podido superar algo así. A diferencia de mí, cuando tenía su misma edad... ese chico es fuerte, muy fuerte.

— ¿Fuerte? —Dijo Calme un poco intrigado—. Oh... —Observó hacia Gin—. _*Fuerte... pero no se refiere a las batallas...*_

—Pero... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Orange.

—B-Bueno... —Whi-two empezó a hablar—. Debería comenzar con... a ver... tal vez...

—Uf... —Hugh suspiró al ver que Whi-two no se organizaba—. Creo que es mejor comenzar con el día que Kyouhei recibió a su primer Pokémon.

En ese mismo momento, Mei había bajado y salido del interior del hospital, buscando a sus alrededores a alguien en particular. Se dio unas cuantas vueltas hasta llegar al jardín trasero, donde había varias bancas para sentarse. Ahí finalmente encontró a quien buscaba, sentado en una de esas bancas, dándole la espalda. Ella permaneció de pie, mirando varios segundos.

 _"A esta persona... yo le temía. Creí que no podía hablarle, creí que no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento, creí que debía alejarme lo más posible. Pero... cuando mi padre dijo "tú nunca has sido un niño" sentí una especie de melancolía y me alejé de él porque por dentro también sentí rabia. A esta persona a la que temía... por primera vez... le siento compasión"._

Se acercó y tomó asiento al lado de Lack-two, quien a pesar de haberla notado ni siquiera volteó a verla, permaneciendo en silencio.

—Hm... ¿Sabe? Aunque Kyo es de los que se guarda sus gustos porque le avergüenzan, en realidad se nota mucho lo que le gusta hacer, se entusiasma fácilmente.

Al decir eso, que básicamente fue de la nada, Lack-two finalmente volteó a mirarla.

—A ver... es un chico quisquilloso, detesta el campo y ama la ciudad. Evita las batallas con los Pokémon débiles, es por eso que cuando captura a un Pokémon, lo hace a través de trucos y no de una batalla, pero todo eso lo oculta con una actitud pretenciosa. Su comida favorita es el Oden, le encanta especialmente el que venden en los puestos de comida, incluso si dice que odia la comida grasosa es una completa mentira. Y claro... los videojuegos le encantan, juega de todo tipo. Pero sus favoritos son los que tienen temática de Pokémon, los adora. A ver... creo que su favorito es uno donde tu personaje es un humano que se convierte en Pokémon, lleva consolas más antiguas solo porque se la pasa jugando ese, y tal vez le encanta pensar que es un Pokémon viviendo su propia aventura. Y eso es porque... debajo de todo... Kyo ama a los Pokémon, los adora en verdad. Y... bueno, entre otras cosas... ¡Ah! Me llama hijita de papá, pero se nota que él es completamente devoto a su madre, lleva una foto en la billetera y...

— ¿Por qué me lo dices? —Finalmente Lack-two contestó, con aquella pregunta—. Creí... que yo te intimidaba.

— ¿Eh? Eso es porque... —Bajó la mirada unos momentos—. Porque... no es tarde para conocer a su hijo... y estoy seguro de que Kyo en el fondo quiere que su padre lo conozca más, que sea atento con él, que lo invite a comer y muchas cosas más. Porque Kyo se siente desprotegido... e-eso creo yo. Y también... cuando era más pequeña y hacía cosas malas, trataba de ocultarlas pero mi padre siempre me descubría. Una vez mi tía me dijo "Claro que se dará cuenta, él fue un niño como tú", esa es la razón por la que creo que padres y madres son impresionantes, la razón por la que pueden entender a sus hijos tan bien, ellos pueden entender a sus hijos porque ya pasaron por la maravillosa experiencia de la niñez. Pero... mi padre hace unos momentos... le dijo algo muy triste...

—...Así es... —Miró hacia arriba—. Yo no tengo idea lo que significa ser un niño. Desde muy joven pertenecí a la Policía internacional. Ya a los 10 años... creo que incluso antes, obtuve el rango de "Inspector". Mi trabado debía ser impecable, no salía ni platicaba con niños de mi edad, y cualquier cosa relacionada con sentimientos absurdos como el temor o la misericordia, no los entendía. Sin embargo, Kyouhei es un chico lleno de emociones que explotan a cada segundo, como Hugh o Whi-two, es por eso... que yo no soy capaz de entenderlo, no sé lo que quiere, no sé por qué se enfada. Hugh tiene razón, yo no sé nada sobre él.

—E-Eso... es triste... yo... lo siento mucho... creo que mi papá dijo algo terrible.

—Es comprensible que esté enfadado. Desde hace un buen rato, ha tenido que lidiar con los problemas de Kyouhei en mi lugar, cuando ya de por sí debe hacerlo con los tuyos. Whi-two lo ha buscado a él cuando Kyouhei se siente mal, dijo que ya no puede confiar en mí, es por eso que está enfadada conmigo en estos momentos. Él ha estado lidiando con mis problemas todo este tiempo.

—Pero aun así... yo... no creo que se sienta bien sabiendo que no puede comprender a su propio hijo... ¿verdad?

—...Quién sabe. Yo soy una persona egoísta después de todo, prefiero tomar decisiones prácticas a las decisiones sentimentales.

—Bueno... tal vez... una parte de mí lo cree, pero la otra piensa que por algo Whi-two lo quiere... y mi papá lo considera un buen amigo. No sé cómo haya sido en su niñez, pero no creo que ellos no considerarían si quiera acercarse a una mala persona.

—Bueno... ¿Desde cuándo dejé de parecerte una "mala persona"?

—Desde hace como 20 minutos... cuando no contestó a nada de lo que le dijo mi papá. Significa... que ya no es aquella persona vacía de sentimientos... o eso creo yo. Además... creo que usted me recuerda mucho a Kyo en ciertas cosas. Pero... sé que Kyo oculta algo... algo que no quiere decirle a nadie... ¿Tendrá que ver con su primer Pokémon? Yo... usted lo mencionó una vez y...

—...Así es...

—L-Lo siento, no debí preguntar. Será mejor que vaya arriba, yo...

— ¿Quieres saberlo?

— ¿Eh?

—La historia sobre el primer Pokémon de Kyouhei. El porqué le teme al tipo dragón.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

**En este episodio, hay una broma con el nombre japonés de Hugh. Su nombre original es Hyu que viene de "Hue"(inglés) que efectivamente significa "Matiz", que es el nombre del personaje en español. Es fácil que Yuuki se confunda en este sentido, pues él es muy literal con las palabras y sabiendo que venía del tono de los colores inmediatamente pensará en lo básico y olvida que existe el inglés.

* * *

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Sin duda alguna, uno de mis mayores retos para escribir es Lack-two. Es un personaje del que básicamente no sé nada y menos sé cómo será su desarrollo en la saga, pero lamentablemente decidí tenerlo como personaje clave en la historia, así que hice lo que pude nada más. Tuve que arriesgarme a que sí, tal vez Lack-two a través de su saga aprenda lo que son las emociones, pero incluso si no... bueno, lo de siempre, puedo decir que en 20 años puede cambiar algunas cosas, especialmente si estás casado y con un hijo, imposible que un tipo sin emociones como el Lack-two que tenemos hoy en día en el manga tenga una vida así. Sin embargo, no quiero alejarme de su actitud fría, que es la única característica real del personaje que puedo adaptar y también creo que, aunque cambie, pasar la etapa de la niñez carente de emociones es algo que algún día lo perjudicaría, fue eso lo que quise usar para jugar con Lack-two aquí. Aunque bueno, hay ciertas cosas que ver en el siguiente episodio que demostrará más a lo que les digo, solo esperenlo porque es uno de mis favoritos.

Por otra parte, gente, a partir del siguiente capítulo publicaré los perfiles completos de los personaje, comenzando por Kyouhei, espero les guste.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo dentro de 1 mes.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: El primer Pokémon.**


	25. 24-El primer Pokémon

**Capítulo 24: El primer Pokémon.**

 _Hace 8 años en Unova..._

 _Toda esta historia comenzó cuando Kyouhei no era más que un niño de 5 años. Durante su corta vida, había tenido una crianza normal sin demasiados sobresaltos, era un niño pequeño que adoraba a su padre y madre. Es cierto que Lack-two siempre fue alguien de personalidad fría y no era de los que jugarían con un niño de forma energética, pero de todos era alguien presente a su manera, incluso si cumplía con sus obligaciones de la policía internacional, las cuales a veces lo sacaban de casa._

 _Hace varios días que Lack-two comenzó a tener un mayor número de reuniones a peticiones de la policía, debido a que había rumores de que alguien había tratado de hackear la computadora principal. Al comprobar este hecho, Lack-two fue al primero al que llamaron. Tuvo que dirigirse ese día a la oficina del jefe de la policía internacional._

 _— ¿Me llamaba?_ _—Lack-two entró, sin tomar asiento, solo parado de brazos cruzados._

 _—Inspector Black N°2. Espero te hayan llegado los reportes que te envié_ _—Respondió aquel hombre._

 _—Lo tengo claro. Me parece que han tratado de hackear la computadora principal, ¿no es así?_

 _—Mira... quiero ser franco contigo, varios de los oficiales de mayor rango han comenzado a pensar de ti como un infiltrado en la policía._

 _—Es una tontería. Llevo trabajando muchos años como para que lleguen a pensar eso de mí._

 _—Así es, no hay duda de que eres uno de mis oficiales más talentosos. Sin embargo... quiero recordarte que tuviste muchos problemas en el pasado, ¿cierto? Tú mismo le diste la clave de la computadora de la policía a alguien ajeno a la policía internacional, ¿no es cierto? Debido a ese problema y tu alta desobediencia al tomar un Pokémon que no te pertenecía, fuiste despedido. Alguien que ha sido despedido de la policía internacional no suele recuperar su trabajo... y su lo hace, deberá cargar siempre con ese enorme error, saber que siempre habrá compañeros con plena desconfianza._

 _—Me disculpo mucho por los errores que cometí en el pasado. Sin embargo, le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con los sucesos de últimamente, señor._

 _—Lo sé... yo te creo. Pero lamentablemente, te voy a pedir que lideres este caso, y para eso te necesitaré trabajando días enteros aquí, lamento informarte que deberás ausentarte de tu casa esos días._

 _— ¿Ah sí?_

 _—Entiendo muy bien que a diferencia de la mayoría de oficiales, tú has decidido tener una familia y que actualmente tienes un niño pequeño. Varios de los oficiales no pueden con tanta presión, son conscientes que deben trabajar para todas las regiones, pero tú has podido lidiar con eso y más. Aun así... la principal razón por la que evitan tener familias, es porque tal vez sea peligroso... tú lo sabes, ¿cierto?_

 _—Soy completamente consciente. Me encargaré de llevar este caso, no se preocupe por nada._

 _En el pasado, Lack-two fue despedido de la policía internacional por cometer varias faltas, aquello hasta el día de hoy le proporcionaría desconfianza por parte de varios miembros de la policía. En ese momento, Lack-two tomó el liderazgo de un caso muy difícil y carente de pistas, lo que causaría que se ausente bastante de casa._

 _Desde ese día, veía mucho menos a Kyouhei, lo que poco a poco causó algo de tristeza en el pequeño niño._

 _Aun así, en uno de sus tantos días libres, Lack-two decidió ir a la ruta 19, acompañado de un amigo, Hugh._

 _—No me esperé que quisieras ir para aquí_ _—Le comentó el sujeto de cabellos en punta._

 _—Creí que no tendría otra oportunidad, así que..._

 _— ¿Y bien? Estás en algo de la policía, ¿no?_

 _—Mi yo terco de 12 años me está causando muchos problemas ahora, así que no puedo hacer nada más que obedecer las órdenes que me dio mi superior._

 _—Sí... a esa edad eras todo un caso. ¿Pero te parece bien esto? Deberías aprovechar tu tiempo libre para estar con tu familia, hombre._

 _— ¿Qué me dices tú? Hace 5 años que casi no te podemos ver._

 _—Trata de cuidar a una niña tú solo, veamos cómo te va._

 _—De todos modos, fuiste tú el que comentó que quería venir a esta ruta._

 _—Pues no creí que te unirías. A decir verdad, Mei insistió durante días que quiere un Liepard como el de mi hermana, así que vine a capturar un Purrloin para ella._

 _— ¿No aprendiste la lección? No regales Purrloin, que no les va bien._

 _— ¡No es gracioso!_

 _—Bueno, estamos en las mismas._

 _— ¿Qué dices?_

 _—Sé bien que continuaré ausentándome, así que vine a atrapar un Pokémon para Kyouhei. Whi-two me mencionó que un Pokémon sería la compañía perfecta para un niño._

 _—Vaya... recompensar días enteros de ausencia con un Pokémon, serás elegido padre del año después de eso._

 _—Oye, mira quién se hace el gracioso ahora._

 _—Oh, ahí mira_ _—Apuntó hacia la hierba alta que se movía_ _—. De la hierba más oscura pueden aparecer mayor cantidad de especies, será perfecto para elegir_ _—Tomó su PokéBall._

 _—Yo elegiré, tú solo viniste por un Purrloin_ _—Tomó su PokéBall también._

 _—Ugh... lo interpretaré como "si atrapo uno antes, me largo y no te espero". A veces me pregunto por qué te considero un amigo... ¿Uh?_

 _Entonces de aquella hierba saltaron dos Pokémon, un Purrloin y un Lillipup que correteaban y jugaban juntos._

 _—Anda, sí que tuviste suerte_ _—Comentó Lack-two._

 _—Se ve que son amigos... no sé si esté bien, tal vez deba buscar otro..._

 _—Patrañas_ _—Sacó a su Samurott dispuesto a atacar, haciendo que ambos Pokémon se espanten._

 _— ¡¿Es que no tienes corazón?!_

 _—Si Mei tiene al Purrloin y Kyouhei al Lillipup, de todos modos se terminarán reencontrando un día, es mejor a que venga otro entrenador y se lleve a uno para siempre, piensa con la cabeza._

 _—Bueno, si lo dices de esa forma... supongo que está bien_ _—Sacó a su Flygon._

 _Con ambos Pokémon fuera, solo bastó con hacer un leve ataque para luego lanzar las respectivas PokéBall y capturar a esas pequeñas criaturas._

 _—Listo_ _—Dijo Hugh tomando la PokéBall con Purrloin_ _—. Por lo que veo, ambos son muy débiles. Serán perfectos para los niños, ¿no?_

 _—Supongo que sí_ _—Contestó Lack-two tomando la PokéBall de Lillipup_ _—. Bueno, estos dos Pokémon son famosos como mascotas, pero tal vez sean hábiles en pelea si evolucionan._

 _—Bueno, supongo..._

 _—Pensé que tendrías planeado enseñarle a pelear a Mei._

 _—Hmm... prefiero que ella decida, ¿está bien?_

 _—Bueno, Kyouhei se ve más entusiasmado con luchar, pensé que tu hija sería igual._

 _—Al contrario, Mei es muy tranquila. Es muy posible que no quiera luchar y prefiera tener a Purrloin para jugar o acariciarlo como mi hermana. Yo no le obligaré a nada._

 _— ¿Insinúas que prefieres que no aprenda a luchar? Mira que saliste sobreprotector._

 _— ¡Dije que si ella quiere bien, si no, no! Nada más que eso._

 _—Lo que tú digas..._

 _—Eres insoportable, me voy a casa. Tú haz lo mismo mejor._

 _—Claro, claro._

 _Después de eso, a Lack-two le tocó volver a su casa, donde Whi-two y Kyouhei estarían esperando._

 _— ¡Papá! ¡Papá!_ _—El pequeño Kyouhei bajó corriendo de las escaleras para recibirlo en la entrada_ _—. ¡Volviste! Oye, oye, ¿me trajiste un regalo?_

 _—Hola Kyouhei_ _—Lack-two le dio una pequeña acaricia en la cabeza y siguió de largo para ir al salón donde estaba Whi-two._

 _—Ah, Lack-two_ _—Whi-two se levantó al verlo_ _—. Dijiste que hoy no tenías que trabajar, ¿por qué...?_

 _—Bueno, necesitaba buscar algo._

 _— ¿Un regalo? ¿Un regalo para mí?_ _—Volvió Kyouhei dando unos brincos e insistiendo._

 _—Así es._

 _— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Un regalo!_ _—Continuó saltando de aquí para allá._

 _—Bueno, pero cálmate, ¿sí?_

 _— ¡Sí!_ _—Se detuvo, aunque aún ansioso_ _—. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?_

 _—Aquí está_ _—Sacó la PokéBall de su bolsillo._

 _— ¡Wow! ¡Una PokéBall! Una... PokéBall..._ _—Perdió su entusiasmo en unos segundos_ _—. Papá, cuestan 200 en cualquier tienda._

 _—Fíjate bien que hay algo adentro... este niño..._ _—Sacó finalmente al Lillipup de allí._

 _—Ah..._

 _— ¿Y bien? ¿Así está mejor?_

 _—Ah... ¡Ahh! ¡Me encanta!_ _—Abrazó al pequeño Pokémon, el cual enseguida comenzó a pasar la lengua por su cara moviendo la cola_ _—. ¡Ajajá! ¿De verdad puedo quedármelo? ¡¿Puedo?! ¡¿Es mío?!_

 _—Bueno, supongo que sí. Ya es hora de que tengas uno propio. Serás responsable, ¿cierto?_

 _—Wah... ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Lo seré! A ver... tu nombre será... ¡Terrie! Y seremos muy buenos amigos, ¿está bien, Terrie?_ _—Su pequeño Pokémon contestó con un ladrido y continuando con los mimos_ _—. ¡Ajá! Ya te caigo bien, ¿cierto?_

 _—Es muy lindo de tu parte_ _—Le dijo Whi-two a Lack-two._

 _—Bueno... así se sentirá mejor, supongo_ _—Contestó Lack-two_ _—. ¿Eh?_ _—Entonces miró y Kyouhei se le había aferrado al brazos_ _—. Oye, oye... ¿Qué haces...?_

 _—Gracias papá_ _—Dijo el pequeño niño con una sonrisa_ _—. Me encantó, te quiero mucho._

 _—Ah... Sí, sí... ok..._ _—Él solo respondió con unas leves palmaditas en la cabeza._

 _—Jajaja_ _—Whi-two soltó una pequeña risa._

 _— ¿Por qué te ríes?_

 _—Lo siento, pero es gracioso verte así, jaja. Debes abrazarlo de vuelta, Lack-two._

 _—Ah... Kyouhei, ¿no quieres jugar con Terrie?_

 _— ¡Sí!_ _—Asintió Kyouhei y se soltó de Lack-two_ _—. Ven Terrie, te voy a enseñar mi habitación, mis juguetes... ¡Y toda la casa! Es una casa grande... ¡Tendremos un gran jardín para jugar! ¡Será fantástico! ¡Vamos!_

 _Sin duda recibir a su primer Pokémon, fue un momento muy alegre para Kyouhei. Sin embargo, desde ese día, las ausencias de Lack-two aumentaron y aunque estuviera en casa, cada vez le prestaría menos atención a Kyouhei debido al caso en el que estaba trabajando, sobre el cual no podía conseguir grandes pistas aún._

 _Uno de los tantos días en los que Kyouhei quiso llamar la atención de su padre pero fue sacado de lado, el pequeño niño pensó que tal vez convirtiéndose en policía igual que él, sería la forma perfecta de volver a tener su atención. Por eso mismo, le reveló a Whi-two que quería ser policía y más tarde a Lack-two. También comenzaría a jugar a "los policías" constantemente, buscando compañeros de juego y todo. Debido a esto, para su sexto cumpleaños, Hugh le envió unos juguetes de policía, como la gorra y una pistola de juguete, lo que emocionaría aún más al niño. Todo esto llevó a que un día Lack-two, finalmente se lo llevara al cuartel de la policía internacional de Unova para entrenar._

 _— ¡Waoh! ¡Mira! ¡Mira!_ _—El pequeño entró muy ansioso, mirando a su alrededor, en ese ambiente tan serio_ _—. ¡Se ve genial!_

 _—Cálmate Kyouhei, este no es un sitio de juego_ _—Le dijo Lack-two._

 _—Ah... S-Sí..._

 _—Ven, vamos abajo. Allí está el salón de entrenamiento para nuevos reclutas._

 _Ambos bajaron, a un lugar donde había una especia de campo y algunos policías trabajando._

 _— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Inspector!_ _—Looker también estaba allí, quien fue junto a Lack-two de inmediato_ _—. ¡Me alegra que se haya dado este tiempo!_

 _— ¡Hey! ¡Looker! ¡Looker!_ _—Kyouhei llamó la atención de Looker estirándole sus brazos._

 _— ¡Ah! ¡Kyo!_ _—Lo levantó_ _—. ¿Viniste aquí a convertirte en un oficial como nosotros?_

 _— ¡Ajá! ¡Seré como papá y Looker!_

 _— ¡Entonces debería preocuparme! Tal vez Kyo termine siendo mi jefe algún día si no me esfuerzo más._

 _— ¡Ajaja! ¡Tal vez! Trabajaré mucho para ello._

 _—Deja de jugar, Kyouhei, es por aquí_ _—Nuevamente Lack-two lo mandó y le enseñó el campo_ _—. Mira esto, es un campo artificial, aquí comenzarás algunas pruebas. Nuestra computadora puede adaptarlo a diferentes medio ambientes._

 _— ¿Medio ambientes?_ _—Preguntó el niño._

 _—Así es, recuerda que la policía trabaja para el bien de cualquiera de las regiones, es por eso que deben estar preparados para batallas en diferentes lugares con sus respectivos cambios climáticos, aquí se entrenan para eso. También, habrá diferentes niveles donde el nivel de los Pokémon aumentará. Hay oficiales que trabajan sin Pokémon, pero con Terrie tú estarás bien._

 _— ¡Sí! ¡Porque Terrie es el perfecto Pokémon de un policía! Cuando sea un Stoundland su olfato será 100 veces mejor... ¡Además de muy fuerte!_

 _—Exactamente, tienes al compañero perfecto para esto._

 _— ¡Yay! ¡Lo sabía!_

 _—Bien, pero no grites tanto, aquí tienes que ser un oficial serio._

 _—Sí señor._

 _—Ok, Looker, te lo encargaré._

 _— ¿Eh? ¿No te quedarás?_

 _—Mi trabajo no es el de entrenar reclutas nuevos. Bueno, el de Looker tampoco, pero se ofreció a supervisarte. En estos momentos tengo un caso muy serio del cual encargarme._

 _—Pero..._

 _—Volveré después, ¿sí?_

 _—Ah... sí._

 _De esta forma, los entrenamientos de Kyouhei comenzaron. En un principio, obtendría resultados normales a los de un niño de su edad, con una gran dificultad de por medio. Falló varios de las primeras pruebas como se esperaba. Pero a partir de ese día, Kyouhei continuó asistiendo, esta vez comenzaría a mejorar poco a poco, incluso entrenaba en su propia casa para continuar mejorando en el cuartel de la policía. Poco a poco fue superando el promedio de un niño de su edad, y todos los trabajadores de Unova comenzarían a comentar el futuro de este niño tan prodigio, ni el mismo Lack-two se esperaba algo así. Además de eso, como el compañero de Kyouhei era un Lillipup, se puso a su propio Pokémon en entrenamiento también, entrenando su habilidad de olfato de un modo increíble y subiendo su nivel a través de todas las batallas, no le faltaría mucho para convertirse en un Herdier._

 _Por otro lado, durante ese año el caso en el que trabajaba Lack-two comenzaría a rendir sus frutos finalmente, ya que hubo otro intento de hackear la computadora, del cual Lack-two pudo conseguir finalmente una pista de los responsables. Posiblemente era cuestión de tiempo para que los oficiales pudieran ubicarlos y así Lack-two podría arrestarlos de una vez por todas._

 _Ya había pasado 9 meses desde el sexto cumpleaños de Kyouhei, por lo que estábamos en el mes de Octubre. En uno de sus tantos momentos libres, Lack-two le había comentado los sucesos a Hugh, ambos conversando posados en la baranda del mirador de Ciudad Engobe._

 _— ¿Ehh? ¿En serio? Quién diría que ese mocoso sería tan bueno_ _—Respondió Hugh a aquella historia._

 _—Bueno... Whi-two me ha dicho que Kyouhei se ha esforzado bastante. Cuando no se la pasa jugando, entrena junto a Terrie. Incluso ha tenido combates con ella y Foongy para entrenar con "problemas de estado" algo que se le dificultó la primera vez._

 _—O sea que el mocoso va a ser un policía aburrido como tú, no me lo esperaba. Pero bueno, al menos se llevó bien con ese Lillipup en primer momento, ¿no?_

 _—Fue demasiado rápido, no se separa de ese Pokémon. Juegan juntos, entrenan juntos, duermen juntos, se bañan juntos... es sorprendente._

 _—Bueno, puedo entenderlo. Cuando era niño me emocioné mucho con mi Trapinch._

 _— ¿Ah sí? Bueno, yo obtuve a Dewott para una misión de la policía, así que supongo que nunca pasé por esa emoción del primer Pokémon._

 _—Eres muy deprimente..._

 _—Hmm... aunque el otro día estuvieron peleando. Al parecer Terrie mordió los juguetes que le regalaste e Kyouhei y él se puso a llorar de forma escandalosa._

 _—Apuesto que al final lo resolvieron gracias a Whi-two y no a ti, ¿verdad?_

 _—Vaya, eres bueno._

 _—Siempre ha sido así, Whi-two es buena para calmar a la gente. La primera vez que hablé con ella pasó lo mismo, estaba muy enfadado, pero luego de oírla... bueno, digamos que no pude evitar creerle._

 _— ¿Y qué tal Mei con Purrloin?_

 _—Ugh... la primera vez no muy bien. Cuando saqué a Purrloin se me pegó de inmediato y cuando Mei se quiso acercar, la arañó y la hizo llorar. Fue todo un fracaso. No como a ti, que todo te salió bien. Uf..._

 _—Bueno, los Purrloin son difíciles. Recuerdo que el que le diste a tu hermana te lo dio tu abuelo según me contaste, por eso era más arisco, a diferencia de este que capturaste tú con facilidad. Capturar a los Pokémon es una forma fácil de que te ganes su respeto, por eso los Pokémon intercambiados muchas veces desobedecen a su entrenador._

 _—Sí, gracias por la clase, profesor. Pero bueno, poco a poco Purrloin se hizo amigo de Mei, ahora lo llama "Neko". Están todo el día juntos. Aunque..._

 _— ¿Aunque?_

 _—Oye, Lack-two... a decir verdad, quería pedirte algo. Este sábado es el cumpleaños de Mei, ¿por qué no vienen con Kyouhei?_

 _—Hmm... Tienes segundos motivos, ¿verdad?_

 _—Bueno, es que... a Mei todavía le cuesta hablar con la gente y no juega con niños de su edad... p-por eso pensé... bueno... como Kyouhei es más entusiasta y amigable, tal vez le haga bien jugar con él... eso_ _—Todo eso se lo dijo desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo, estaba avergonzado._

 _—Oh, entiendo. Si me lo pides "por favor" lo haré._

 _— ¡Oye! ¡Tampoco estoy desesperado!_

 _—Bueno, de todas formas Whi-two dice que Kyouhei debe conocer a más niños para jugar. No sé si pueda ir yo, pero se los diré, ¿está bien?_

 _—Ah... sí... gracias supongo._

 _Sin embargo, como el caso de Lack-two finalmente comenzaba a avanzar, no iba a ser posible para él asistir el sábado, pero sí que le avisó a Whi-two para que llevara a Kyouhei, el pequeño se había emocionado al saber que conocería a una niña de su edad._

 _Mientras el día esperado se acercaba, finalmente la policía internacional identificó a los culpables y se organizó la misión de ir a arrestarlos, lo que hizo que Lack-two partiera el viernes en la noche lamentablemente. Fue acompañado de otros oficiales como Looker, debido a que este complot se había organizado en una gran base oculta en una cueva cercana a la ruta 8, muy lejos de Ciudad Engobe. La policía internacional fue a irrumpir a ese lugar. El plan era perfecto y la misión mostraba ser un éxito hasta el final, ese día sábado era el día en que por fin acabaría el complot contra la policía, ya que finalmente habían reunido a todos los involucrados y los habían esposado, solo quedaba llevárselos y volver al cuartel de la policía._

 _—Sí. Aquí Black N°2_ _—Lack-two dio el informe por el videomisor_ _—. Así es, tenemos a los responsables. Llevaremos a uno de ellos al cuartel para hacerle algunas preguntas, pero finalmente..._

 _—Jujuju..._ _—De pronto, uno de esos involucrados comenzó a reír_ _—. Supongo que todo salió..._

 _—I-Inspector_ _—Looker se puso nervioso._

 _—No le hagas caso, es común que en una actitud desesperada traten de confundirnos haciéndonos pensar que no han sido derrotados. Ahora atento._

 _— ¿Eso crees?_ _—Continuó aquel sujeto_ _—. En realidad, nuestra verdadera base se encuentra en la ruta 12, si la policía llegó hasta aquí fue porque así lo planeó nuestro jefe._

 _—Bien... si eso dices podemos enviar a alguien a investigar la ruta 12... pero dudo mucho que si eso fuera cierto, tú me dirías la ubicación de su verdadera base tan fácilmente, a menos que verdaderamente tu organización esté hecha de ineptos._

 _—Es porque el jefe lo quiso así._

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _—El jefe sabe sobre ti, Lack-two, mucho. ¿No lo sabes? Los miembros de la policía internacional no suelen tener familias debido a todo el trabajo y compromiso que requiere ser un oficial de la interpol. Pero tú... eres el único oficial de un rango tan alto que decidió formar una familia... jejeje... y ahora vives en Ciudad Engobe, como una persona normal. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que sería si...?_

 _—...¿Qué hicieron?_ _—De golpe lo tomó de los hombros de forma amenazante._

 _—Eh... inspector..._ _—Looker se sorprendió mucho por esta acción._

 _—Jeje..._ _—Aquel sujeto continuó riendo_ _—. En estos momentos... miembros de alto rango de nuestra organización... ya deben estar en tu casa. Sabemos que tienes un niño, esos son perfectos si lo que quieres es extorsionar a alguien para que te entregue una información... ¿no crees?_

 _—Tch_ _—Lack-two lo soltó y dio marcha_ _—. Looker, tú envía un reporte a los superiores, regresaré a Ciudad Engobe_ _—Marcó en su Videomisor, pero nadie contestó_ _—. *Demonios... Whi-two debe estar preparándose para salir... en ese caso*_ _—Marcó otro número._

 _— ¿V-Va a pedir refuerzos?_ _—Le preguntó Looker_ _—. Pero inspector... en este momento ninguno de nuestros oficiales está cerca de ciudad Engobe, aunque llame a alguno..._

 _—Te equivocas._

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _—Tengo algo mucho más confiable que un oficial de la policía internacional._

 _Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Engobe, efectivamente Whi-two se estaba alistando para salir, y para su suerte su Videomisor estaba en la boca de Terrie, que lo mordisqueaba. Ella bajó por las escaleras, donde estaba Kyouhei junto a su Pokémon._

 _— ¿Kyo? ¿Has visto mi...? ¿Eh?_ _—Por fin encontró su Videomisor en la boca de ese Pokémon._

 _— ¿Qué? Oh... ¡Ah!_ _—Kyouhei se hizo el sorprendido y tomó el Videomisor_ _—. ¡Dame eso Terrie! ¡Es de mamá!_ _—Lo tiró hasta lograr quitárselo, pero cayó al suelo debido a eso_ _—. Ouch... ¡Aquí está!_

 _—Ay, Kyo..._ _—Lo tomó, aunque todo babeado y mordisqueado_ _—. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, a Terrie le gusta morder las cosas_ _—Sacó un pañuelo para limpiarlo_ _—. Por cierto, ya nos vamos a ir._

 _— ¿Ya? ¡Perfecto! ¿Estás emocionado, Terrie? ¡Vamos a jugar mucho, mucho!_

 _—Así es. Por cierto, Kyo. La niña que vamos a ver es tímida y algo asustadiza, ¿sí? No quiero que hagas juegos muy rudos, ¿está bien?_

 _— ¡Bueno! ¿Puede llevar un juguete?_

 _—De acuerdo, ve por uno._

 _— ¡Yay! Ven Terrie, vamos a elegir juntos_ _—Subió alegremente por las escaleras acompañado de su Pokémon._

 _—Uf... es increíble lo hiperactivo que es... ¿Eh?_ _—Al prender su Videomisor notó una llamada perdida_ _—. ¿Lack-two me estuvo llamando? ¿Para qué?_

 _Kyouhei había corrido hasta su habitación, donde se puso a buscar dentro de su caja de juguetes, con su Lillipup a un lado moviendo la cola emocionado._

 _—A ver... ¿Cuál escogeré? Me gusta este... ¡Oh! No, no, no, este. ¡Ah! Pero este es mejor. ¿Tú qué opinas Terrie? Vamos a jugar mucho con esa niña, ¿verdad? Vamos a hacer nuevos amigos... ¡Wah! Me gusta este_ _—Tomó un pequeño robot de juguete_ _—. ¿Oh? Ugh... Terrie, este lo mordisqueaste también, ¿por qué te gusta hacer esas cosas? Tendré que buscar otro o ella pensará que no cuido mis juguetes. Vamos a ver..._

 _Inesperadamente Terrie volteó y comenzó a gruñir._

 _— ¡Ah! Este no está mordido por ti_ _—Era un juguete de Tepig_ _—. ¿Eh?_ _—Volteó_ _—. Qué..._

 _En ese momento, en casa de Hugh..._

 _— ¡Buenas tardes!_ _—La hermana de Hugh había llegado, trayendo un pastel en las manos, muy alegre_ _—. ¡Ya por fin traje el pastel!_

 _—Insististe mucho en traerlo tú_ _—Le dijo Hugh al recibirla_ _—. No te hubieras molestado._

 _—Jeje, es que sé que escoger este tipo de cosas no se te dan nada bien, hermano. ¿Oh?_ _—Notó a la pequeña Mei sujetándose de las piernas de Hugh, ocultándose un poco_ _—. ¿Verdad que no?_

 _— ¿Eh? Esto..._ _—Dijo Mei, un poco nerviosa._

 _—Seguro que te encantará Mei, vamos_ _—Tomó la mano de Mei_ _—. También te traje un lindo vestido de regalo, mi hermano tampoco es bueno en escoger ese tipo de cosas, quiero que te lo pruebes, estoy segura que te encantará. Por cierto, ¿qué tal van las cosas con Neko?_

 _—Ah... ehm..._ _—Sacó a Purrloin de la PokéBall con una sonrisa_ _—. Mire, mire. Ya nos llevamos mejor._

 _— ¿De verdad? Me alegro tanto. Recuerdo que al principio no se llevaron bien, ¿verdad? Pero Purrloin es un buen compañero cuando pasan más tiempo juntos._

 _—Sí_ _—Asintió._

 _—Bueno, ven. Vamos a cambiarte, estoy segura de que te quedará bien_ _—Se llevó a Mei por las escaleras mientras le hablar._

 _—Uf... ¿de verdad tengo tan mal gusto?_ _—Se preguntó Hugh, y en ese momento su videomisor sonó_ _—. ¿Eh? ¿Lack-two? No es común que él llame..._ _—Contestó_ _—. Hey, Lack-two. Qué te... ¿Eh?_

 _En unos minutos, Mei bajó usando un adorable vestido morado y moño rosado, acompañada de su tía, a quien le tomaba de la mano. Y claro, con su Purrloin a un lado también._

 _— ¿Lo ves? Sabía que te quedaría bien._

 _—S-Sí_ _—Asintió Mei, ruborizada._

 _—Ahora mismo viene un niño a jugar contigo, apuesto que lo volverás loco con solo verte. Bueno, vamos a enseñarle a tu papá... ¿Oh?_ _—Al encontrar a Hugh, lo vio de espaldas y con la mirada baja, de inmediato notó un raro ambiente_ _—. Hermano... ¿pasa algo?_

 _— ¿Eh?_ _—Hugh volteó, no había notado que su hermana e hija ya habían bajado_ _—. Ah... nada, me tengo que ir_ _—Caminó hacia la salida._

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Así de pronto? Espera_ _—Lo siguió, sin soltar a Mei_ _—. ¿Qué sucedió? Dime._

 _—Eso no importa, tengo que irme de prisa. Volveré más tarde._

 _— ¿Pero adónde vas?_

 _—No puedo decirte._

 _— ¿Es algo peligroso?_

 _—No lo sé._

 _— ¡Hermano!_ _—Finalmente alzó la voz, lo que hizo que Hugh se detuviera_ _—. Oye... no... dejes a Mei así..._

 _—...Sí. A ver..._ _—Se agachó para hablar con Mei_ _—. Oye, Mei... voy a salir unos momentos, ¿está bien?_

 _—No, no..._ _—Contestó Mei comenzando a llorar_ _—. Quiero que te quedes... snf..._

 _—T-Te prometo que volveré más tarde. No te abandonaría en tu propio cumpleaños. Nunca... nunca te haría algo así._

 _—Snf... bueno... snf..._ _—Por último lo abrazó para seguir llorando._

 _—Bien, bien..._ _—Le devolvió el abrazo unos segundos para calmarla_ _—. De acuerdo, Mei. Ahora sí, volveré en cuanto pueda_ _—Dicho esto dejó a Mei a un lado y salió de la casa lo más pronto posible._

 _— ¿Pasó algo malo?_ _—Le preguntó Mei a su tía._

 _— ¿Eh? Jaja_ _—Ella sonrió de forma forzada en respuesta_ _—. Descuida, no debe ser nada grave. Tu papá volverá muy pronto, ¿bien?_

 _—S-Sí... supongo..._

 _En ese momento, Whi-two seguía en su hogar, observando su Videomisor un poco confundida._

 _—Es raro que Lack-two llame... le devolveré la llamada, tal vez era importante_ _—Comenzó a marcar._

 _— ¡MAMÁ!_ _—Pero de pronto se escuchó el grito de Kyouhei desde arriba._

 _— ¿Eh? K-Kyo... ¡¿Kyo?! ¡¿Qué es lo que...?!_ _—Se preparó para correr, pero justo en ese momento un ataque de fuego atravesó la ventana, lo que la detuvo_ _—. ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué...?! Ah_ _—Entonces vio a un Heatmor entrar, el cual continuó atacando, a lo que ella tuvo que evadir y enseguida sacar a su Amoonguss, el cual contraatacó con un Bombalodo para alejar a Heatmor por fin_ _—. Uf... gracias Foongy..._

 _— ¡Asombroso!_ _—Un hombre entró por esa ventana rota, para ir junto a Heatmor_ _—. No pensé que la mujer del policía supiera pelear tan bien._

 _— ¡¿Q-Quién eres?!_

 _— ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Pelea!_

 _—N-No puede..._ _—Retrocedió un poco_ _—. ¿Qué hago? Debo ir por Kyo... ¿Qué hago...?_

 _Arriba, mientras Kyouhei buscaba entre sus cosas, detrás de él había aparecido un extraño hombre que entró por la ventana, acompañado por su equipo completo de Pokémon: Duddrigon, Garchomp, Flygon, Salamence, Kommo-o y Noivern... ¡Un equipo de dragones!_

 _— ¿Qué...? ¿Quién...?_ _—Kyouhei retrocedió poco a poco, mientras que su Lillipup se puso adelante gruñendo muy enfadado._

 _—Así que este es el hijo del encargado del caso. No es contra ti, enano. Pero necesito llevarte_ _—Dijo aquel hombre._

 _—Ah... Ah..._ _—Miró hacia la puerta_ _—. *Debo ir abajo donde está mamá...* Uh... ¡Rugido!_

 _— ¿Qué...?_

 _Lillipup no era un Pokémon poderoso, pero un ataque de rugido es suficiente para apartar a los Pokémon de enfrente si lo que quieres es escapar, y así fue en este caso. Apartó a todos los dragones y en un segundo Kyouhei corrió hacia la salida._

 _— ¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Terrie! ¡Debemos...! Ah_ _—Pero justo en la puerta, apareció el Flygon frente a él, que voló rápidamente, el cual golpeó al niño con su Cola Dragón, para estrellarlo contra la pared_ _—. ¡Ahh! Ah... Ouch..._ _—Se levantó poco a poco_ _—. M-Me..._

 _— ¿Vas a decir que te dolió?_

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _—Fue un inteligente movimiento, ese Rugido. Se nota que eres bueno para tu edad, sin embargo las batallas son más complejas que eso, niño._

 _—U-Uh... ¡No!_ _—Nuevamente corrió, pero esta vez fue atrapado por Duddrigon, que lo sostuvo en sus garras_ _—. ¡No, no, no! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!_

 _—Insistente. Bueno, ahora..._ _—Antes de poder marcharse, el pequeño Lillipup saltó hacia él y mordió su brazo fuertemente_ _—. ¡Ahh! ¡Demonios!_ _—Con mucha ira lanzó al pequeño Pokémon al suelo y luego su Kommo-o lo golpeó fuertemente con sus garras._

 _— ¡T-Terrie!_

 _— ¿Oh?_ _—Vio al pequeño Lillipup tratando de levantarse de nuevo._

 _— ¡Terrie! ¡Terrie!_

 _—Vaya, quién diría que un simple Lillipup me daría tantos problemas_ _—Chasqueó sus dedos y enseguida Salamence aplastó al pequeño Pokémon con su pata._

 _— ¡Terrie! ¡Ya déjalo en paz! ¡Déjalo!_

 _—Hmm... Ve_ _—Ahora hizo una pequeña señal y su Garchomp dio un paso, mostrando esos amenazantes pinchos de sus patas delanteras._

 _— ¡No, no, no! ¡Déjalo! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor...!_

 _—Termina._

 _Desde abajo, ese grito desesperado de Kyouhei se pudo escuchar._

 _— ¿Eh?_ _—Whi-two miró hacia las escaleras_ _—. Kyo... ¡Foongy, ataca otra vez!_ _—Nuevamente ordenó un Bomba Lodo._

 _— ¡Eso es! ¡Pelea!_ _—El sujeto lo esquivó y preparado para su siguiente movimiento, vio a Whi-two correr, alejándose de su Pokémon, tratando de ir hacia las escaleras_ _—. Tonta... un entrenador nunca debe descuidarse así... ¡Látigo Ígneo!_

 _— ¡Ahh!_ _—Ella fue tomada desde el tobillo por ese látigo ardiendo, el cual la levantó y la lanzó directo a un estante de libros_ _—. Cof... Ugh..._

 _— ¡Eso pasa cuando te alejas de tu Pokémon! ¡Envite Ígneo!_

 _Heatmor se lanzó directamente hacia Whi-two, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que cubrirse, sin esperanza de que Amoonguss lo detuviera a tiempo, pero en ese instante, a través del vidrio que estaba roto por el ataque de hace un rato, un movimiento de Chispazo pasó golpeando con fuerza a Hearmor._

 _— ¡¿Q-Qué?!_

 _— ¡Whi-two!_ _—Hugh entró por allí junto a su Elektross por consiguiente, para ir junto a Whi-two_ _—. Whi-two... oye, ¿estás bien?_

 _—Ah... Hugh... uh..._ _—Ella se levantó a penas, tenía una quemadura en el tobillo._

 _—Oh... tú..._ _—Al verla, Hugh bajó la mirada con rabia_ _—. Maldito... ¡Te vas a arrepentir! ¡Eelektross!_ _—Envió a su Eelektross molesto, creando un gran campo eléctrico a través de sus chispas._

 _— ¡D-Demonios!_ _—Aquel hombre trató de mirar a su alrededor, perdido en ese campo eléctrico_ _—. ¿De dónde...? Ah..._ _—Finalmente vio a Eelektross, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque lo golpeó a él y de paso a Heatmor con una poderosa Garra Bruta, estrellándolo contra la pared y dejando a ambos desmayados finalmente._

 _—Ah... Ah... ¡Whi-two!_ _—Hugh volteó hacia Whi-two_ _—. ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Por qué te descuidaste de un tipo tan débil?! Qué..._ _—Miró a su alrededor_ _—. ¡¿Y Kyouhei?!_

 _— ¡Kyo!_ _—Whi-two lo miró desesperada_ _—. ¡Kyo está arriba y seguro está con alguien! ¡Está en peligro, Hugh...!_

 _— ¡Demonios! ¡Ven Eleektross!_ _—Corrió subiendo las escaleras, con su Eelektross flotando detrás._

 _— ¡Kyo!_ _—Whi-two también le siguió el paso, incluso si le dolía aquella quemadura que tenía en el tobillo._

 _—Kyouhei... ¡Kyouhei!_ _—Finalmente Hugh llegó a la habitación, entrando de golpe por la puerta_ _—. Ah..._ _—Pero al ver, se quedó espantado._

 _— ¡H-Hugh...!_ _—Whi-two vino por atrás, dispuesta a entrar también._

 _— ¡Espera!_ _—Pero él la detuvo, sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros_ _—. No... no entres ahí..._

 _— ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Pero qué pasó?! ¡Kyo...!_

 _—Kyouhei ya no está..._

 _— ¿Qué...? No... no..._ _—Negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo lentamente._

 _Esa misma noche, finalmente Lack-two pudo llegar hasta Ciudad Engobe desde donde estaba. Llegó corriendo hasta su casa, donde ya había llegado algunos oficiales de la Policía Internacional que estaban más cerca. Al ver esto, entró rápidamente, encontrando a Hugh y Whi-two en el salón. Whi-two estaba llorando, tapando su rostro con ambas manos, sentada en el sofá. Mientras que Hugh permanecía allí parado a un lado, con la mirada baja y sin decir nada. Esto dejó algo anonadado a Lack-two, quien se acercó lentamente._

 _—Hey..._ _—Les habló_ _—. Qué es..._

 _—Lo siento Lack-two... llegué tarde_ _—Le dijo Hugh, sin siquiera mirarlo._

 _— ¿Qué dices...?_ _—Observó a Whi-two, quien seguía llorando._

 _—Tienen a Kyouhei. El maldito compañero que vino con el canalla que se lo llevó..._

 _— ¿Eh?_ _—Volteó hacia un lado, donde efectivamente habían algunos oficiales hablando con un hombre, por lo que decidió acercarse_ _—. Hey, ¿dónde está?_

 _—Ejejeje..._ _—El sujeto rió_ _—. Es bueno que hayas venido hasta aquí, ¿sabes? Normalmente los miembros de alto rango en la policía no tienen niños, pero tú sí, así que era el plan perfecto para..._

 _— ¡Que me digas dónde...!_ _—Bajó la voz_ _—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieren?_

 _—Estoy seguro de que mis compañeros ya te dijeron el lugar de la base... debes ir ahí con los datos de la policía internacional, tú nos ayudarás a hackear la computadora principal._

 _—No digas estupideces. Bueno, ya llévenselo, no tiene más que decir. Espero que su plan haya valido la pena, que ya hemos arrestado a varios de ustedes hoy._

 _— ¿Tú crees? Jeje... cuando obtengamos la fuente de datos de la policía, lograremos que su seguridad baje y será fácil liberar a todos los prisioneros que tienen arrestados. Ustedes no lo saben, pero hace un año arrestaron a alguien muy querido por nuestro líder, gracias a eso se quedó completamente solo. A ustedes no le importan las demás personas, solo hacer un buen trabajo. Pero ahora... la Policía Internacional va a caer, ya no existirá, y todo será tu culpa, ¿eh? Inspector..._

 _—Llévenselo..._ _—Ignoró esas palabras y volvió junto a Hugh y Whi-two_ _—. Yo iré por Kyouhei, así que no se preocupen. Todo saldrá bien._

 _—Lack-two..._ _—Hugh nuevamente le habló_ _—. Ya salió todo mal..._

 _— ¿Qué dices?_

 _—Ellos... mataron a Terrie._

 _¿Era verdad? ¿Una mala broma? En ese momento Lack-two no pudo siquiera responder. Pero era un hecho, el hombre que se llevó a Kyouhei, había acabado con el pequeño Lillipup que solo trató de defenderlo. Pero incluso con el sufrimiento que podía causar, era necesario ir por Kyouhei de inmediato, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban los tres..._

 _En la casa de Hugh en ese momento, Mei miraba la televisión, con la mirada cansada, sentada en el sofá sin moverse..._

 _— ¿Mei?_ _—Su tía fue junto a ella_ _—. Oye... tienes sueño, ¿no? Deberías ir a dormir, ¿está bien?_

 _—Es que... mi papá me dijo que llegaría..._ _—Respondió Mei_ _—. Me lo prometió... yo quiero esperarlo hasta que llegue._

 _—Pero..._ _—Bajó la mirada unos momentos, y justo en ese el teléfono comenzó a sonar_ _—. ¿Eh? Será..._ _—Caminó hacia el pasillo par contestar_ _—. ¿Hola...?_

 _—Oye_ _—Efectivamente era la voz de Hugh, él había llamado._

 _— ¡Ah! Hermano, qué alegría. Estaba preocupada, creí que ya no vendrías..._

 _—De hecho... necesitaba pedirte algo._

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _—Al final... no voy a poder volver hoy... ¿Puedes quedarte con Mei hasta que regrese?_

 _— ¿Qué...? Pero... tú le prometiste a Mei que regresarías, ella ha estado luchando contra el sueño solo para esperarte. ¿Por qué no puedes volver?_

 _—Sé bien lo que le dije, sin embargo... la situación es más seria de lo que creí. Necesito ayudar a Lack-two._

 _— ¿A Lack-two?_

 _En ese momento, Mei se asomó por la pared, observando a su tía conversando, con una mirada triste._

 _—Sí... escucha, una vez que termine aquí, volveré enseguida, realmente lo prome..._

 _— ¿Tú sabes...?_

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _—Sabes... que Mei te necesita, ¿cierto? Entiendo que te guste hacer estas cosas, pero en este momento eres todo lo que tiene esa pequeña niña, si desapareces así..._

 _—Pero Kyouhei me necesita más..._

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _—Olvídalo. Créeme que volveré, nunca abandonaría a Mei._

 _— ¡Ya no es tu obligación! Meterte en todos esos asuntos peligrosos... arriesgar tu vida, llegar herido a casa... eso... ya no es tu obligación, no tienes que hacerlo._

 _—Realmente... nunca fue mi obligación. Sé que cuando era niño era testarudo y torpe, te hice preocupar muchas veces... y aunque ahora sí soy consciente de que lo hago... perdóname, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que prometerte que estaré bien._

 _— ¡Hermano!_

 _—Eso es todo, adiós._

 _— ¡Hey! Espe..._ _—No pudo seguir hablando, pues ya le habían cortado_ _—. Pero... ¿Por qué tú...?_

 _Mei no dijo ninguna palabra ni salió de su escondite, continuaba asomándose mientras veía a su tía derramar algunas lágrimas..._

 _Aunque Lack-two había planeado en principio ir solo, no pudo evitar que Whi-two y Hugh también se unieran al "rescate" y que este problema ya no fuera solo un asunto de la policía. Buscar a Kyouhei, la investigación y el rescate tomó varios días, más de lo esperado. Aun así, la Policía Internacional no cayó, puesto que lograron salvar a Kyouhei sin la necesidad de entregar los datos de la policía, y de este modo todos los responsables fueron arrestados, incluyendo al entrenador de dragones. Pero... ¿Qué sería de Kyouhei? Su entrañable compañero había muerto, y era probable que siendo tan pequeño no lo iba a superar tan fácilmente. Eso creían todos. Cuando lo llevaron a casa, dormía y nada más._

 _—...¿Uh...?_ _—Cuando el pequeño abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en el salón de su casa, recostado en el sofá, reencontrándose con sus dos padres allí._

 _—Kyo..._ _—Whi-two le acarició la cabeza, con un tanto de alivio y melancolía_ _—. ¿Cómo...? Bueno... ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _—Hmm... con hambre_ _—Fue lo que respondió el pequeño niño, sin cambiar la expresión._

 _— ¿Eh?_ _—Se sorprendió_ _—. ¿Sí...? Pero..._

 _—Qué bueno que ya estoy en casa, así podremos comer. ¿Qué habrá?_

 _—Pero... Kyo..._

 _Eso fue completamente inesperado, en una situación así un niño pequeño lloraría, eso era lo primero que esperaban. O sentirían rabia, o estarían confundidos... tal vez algo, pero no preguntar por el almuerzo como si nada hubiera pasado, mucho menos con esa expresión neutral, con una leve sonrisa._

 _—Kyouhei..._ _—Lack-two se le acercó_ _—. Tú... ¿No estás triste sobre Terrie?_

 _— ¡Lack-two!_ _—Whi-two se molestó un poco por la pregunta directa de Lack-two._

 _—Ah..._ _—Kyouhei pensó unos momentos_ _—. Bueno... Lillipup se encuentra en muchas rutas, son muy comunes en Unova, si quieres traer otro no importa._

 _—Pero... Pero Kyo..._ _—Eso fue muy impactante para Whi-two, sintió ganas de llorar en ese momento._

 _—Bueno, creo que iré a mi habitación..._ _—Se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras_ _—. ¿Eh?_ _—Pero antes vio una sombra asomarse por el pasillo, como si alguien hubiera estado asomado desde allí escuchando, aunque no le dio mucha importancia._

 _Cuando Kyouhei subió, Lack-two fue hacia el pasillo, allí se encontró con Hugh, que caminaba hacia la salida._

 _— ¿Ya te vas?_ _—Le preguntó._

 _—Sí..._ _—Se detuvo unos momentos, sin voltear hacia Lack-two_ _—. Después de todo, yo ya no pinto nada aquí._

 _— ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirle algo?_

 _— ¿Qué le puedo decir yo, Lack-two? Ni me conoce. Yo... ya no puedo hacer nada. Después de todo, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes ese día..._

 _—Él dijo que no le importaba..._

 _— ¡Lo escuché perfectamente!_ _—Volteó_ _—. ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! ¡Tiene 7 años! ¡Se supone que no conoce nada! ¡¿Cómo diablos se las arregló para fingir que algo así no le importa?! ¡Un niño debería estar llorando en los brazos de su madre en estos momentos! ¡No diciendo que un Pokémon que tanto quiso, es fácilmente reemplazable! ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa, Lack-two?! Ah... ah..._ _—Respiró un poco después de esa agitación_ _—. ¿Cómo...?_

 _—Yo... no creo que pueda seguir fingiendo tanto tiempo, ¿sí? En algún momento deberá..._

 _—Bien, pues ese ya no es mi problema_ _—Nuevamente volteó para continuar caminando hacia la puerta_ _—. Ya me he ausentado suficiente de casa, Mei seguramente estará triste porque la abandoné en su cumpleaños, así que..._

 _—Te mantendré al tanto de lo que pase._

 _—...Gracias_ _—Solo dijo eso, y finalmente se marchó._

 _¿De verdad Kyouhei había fingido? ¿O era en serio que no le importaba? Desde ese día, nunca se supo la verdad. Por más que trataron de hablar con Kyouhei del asunto, él continuó insistiendo que no importaba, hasta que el tema fue "olvidado". Kyouhei quiso seguir con sus entrenamientos de la policía internacional después de eso, por lo que Lack-two aceptó. Después de aquello, Kyouhei continuó demostrando lo experto que era, el niño prodigio que probablemente obtendría uno de los mayores rangos al crecer... eso se creía, pero al final pasó lo que pasó, Kyouhei dejó de salir de casa y faltó a sus entrenamientos de la policía internacional. Sumando a eso, ni Lack-two ni Whi-two fueron estrictos con él, por lo que fue fácil continuar con esta actitud, hasta que al cumplir 11 años, Lack-two lo "obligara" a seguir sus entrenamientos. La policía le entregó a Tepig para que pudiera entrenar al lado de un Pokémon, pero ni eso funcionó, ya que el chico se las ingeniaba para evitar entrenamientos y comenzó a tener citas con diferentes mujeres que conocía aprovechando todo lo que aprendió en la policía para manipular. Ese problema siguió, hasta que Lack-two lo obligó a entrar a la Escuela de Entrenadores para su cumpleaños número 12. El lugar donde conoció a Mei..._

 _— ¡No!_

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _— ¿No me escuchaste?_ _—Volteó hacia él con una mirada muy dura_ _—. Te dije que no, no quiero ir contigo a ninguna parte, no me molestes._

 _— ¿N-No...?_

 _Luego de todo lo que había pasado, sus padres no fueron estrictos con él y básicamente era fácil para él hacer lo que quisiera. Aprendió a manipular a las personas gracias a la policía, por lo que era primera vez que se negaban a lo que pedía de forma tan cortante. Pero en ese momento, Kyouhei no sabía que esa extraña chica cambiaría tanto su vida en el futuro..._

"Esa es la historia"

En la actualidad, en una de las habitaciones del hospital de Ciudad Mayólica, luego de tantos años Whi-two pudo contar aquello del pasado junto a Hugh. Una vez terminado, se guardó un momento de silencio. Los jóvenes que habían escuchado estaban completamente afligidos, pensando en la situación, al por fin saber la realidad detrás de todo.

—Snf... snf... —Todo lo que se escuchaba, eran los sollozos de Haruka, quien había comenzado a llorar, mientras que todos mantenían baja su mirada.

—Hmm... —Yuuki se levantó de su sitio, y caminó hacia Haruka, sin decirle nada, se sentó junto a ella y puso su mano en su cabeza— Hey.

—Snf... Es que... —Ella lo abrazó para seguir llorando, mientras que él solo acarició su cabeza, sin decir algo.

— ¡Bien! Creo que eso es todo lo que querían escuchar entonces —Hugh se levantó de su lugar—. Ya me largo, odio este sitio tan deprimente —Caminó hacia la puerta.

—Oh... señor Hugh, gracias —Le dijo Gray.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —Respondió Hugh, saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

—Bien —Whi-two también se levantó de su lugar—. Creo que también debería irme, ¿está bien?

—Ah... sí... —Respondió Orange, sin atreverse a verla a los ojos—. Yo... lo siento, tal vez no era buena idea...

—Gracias por esto —Gin la interrumpió, la tomó del hombro y miró a Whi-two sin problema—. Todo estará bien, ¿sí?

—Muchas gracias —Whi-two sonrió y finalmente salió de la habitación también.

—... ¡Bueno ya! —Yuuki apartó a Haruka—. D-Déjate de llorar... niñita mimada.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué eres tan grosero?! ¡Tonto! —Ella no hizo casi y se sujetó a él para seguir llorando más fuerte.

— ¡O-Oye! ¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso frente a todos! ¡Tonta...! —Le desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

— ¡El tonto eres tú!

—Ajaja... —Orange rió un poco al ver eso—. Uf... bueno, creo que fue demasiado.

—Realmente no me esperaba que fuera tanto —Dijo Kotone—. ¡No me malinterpreten! No significa que el chico me caiga mejor, su actitud sigue siendo un asco. Pero... digamos que lo compadezco.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos?

—No seguir metiéndonos en el asunto creo que es una buena idea —Dijo Gin.

— ¿Qué? Pero tenemos...

—No Orange, no tenemos. Creo que todos ellos tienen la cosa suficientemente complicada, no podemos hacer nada. Esto no nos concierne.

—Pero...

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Gin —Dijo Amethyst.

— ¿Qué? Pero Amethyst, tú...

—Oigan, no solo es por Kyouhei, es por todos... y lamentablemente nosotros no los conocemos bien, es un asunto en el que no podemos ayudar aunque queramos.

— ¿Todos?

—Bueno, Kyouhei perdió a su primer Pokémon de una forma terrible y es obvio que recibió un trauma. ¿Pero hay algún culpable? No sé lo que hizo Lack-two en el pasado para ser despedido, pero gracias a eso fue el oficial al mando de ese caso, y fue por eso que secuestraron a Kyouhei. Si Whi-two hubiera peleado adecuadamente, si no hubiera sido débil en ese momento, tal vez hubiera podido ayudar a Kyouhei. Y si Hugh hubiera ido de inmediato en lugar de perder el tiempo en darle excusas a su hermana y a su hija, tal vez hubiera llegado a tiempo...

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! —Orange se levantó indignada—. ¡¿Cómo dices algo tan cruel?!

—No es lo que yo pienso, Orange... es lo que piensan ellos...

—Oh... —Al oír eso volvió a tomar asiento, pensando, muy afectada.

—Cada uno se culpa y Kyouhei continúa encerrándose... debe ser difícil. O bueno... al menos puedo ver que Whi-two o Hugh se sientan así, aunque... Lack-two es todo un caso, ¿lo saben? Cuando lo veo, parece un ser carente de emociones. No estoy seguro de que así sea... o tal vez... así fue alguna vez...

Pero al mismo tiempo, aquella historia no fue solo contada en esa pequeña habitación del hospital, sino que en el jardín del lugar, Lack-two le había contado todo a Mei, sentados en una banca platicando. Ella reaccionó de forma similar a todos los demás, sin responder nada al respecto y con la mirada baja por un muy buen rato.

—Bueno, creo que no es necesario decir más —Lack-two se levantó, para poder marcharse.

—E-Esto... —Mei tuvo que hablar—. Una amiga de Kyo me dijo que él se deshizo de todos esos juguetes... lo que tenía que ver con Terrie, ¿es...?

—No. Kyouhei metió todo en una caja y lo enterró en el jardín. Era una especie de "cápsula del tiempo".

—Ya veo. Y usted... ¿siente culpa?

—Hm... —No respondió nada y se marchó.

—Ya veo... —Dijo Mei con la mirada baja—. Ya veo...

 _"Soy de lo peor"_

Mei no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero alguien había oído toda esa conversación oculto detrás de una pared.

Ella caminó hacia la salida del hospital, cuando ya estaba atardeciendo.

 _"Sin tener idea de lo que pasó... cuando papá volvió casa, lo primero que hice fue gritarle que lo odiaba. Él no respondió nada y no fue a buscarme cuando subí por las escaleras corriendo... tal vez seguía trastornado pensando en lo de Kyouhei. Y yo..."_

Una persona se puso delante de ella, a lo que se detuvo y finalmente levantó esa mirada.

—Tú... ¿Kyo...?

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? —Dijo Kyouhei, se veía molesto.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Lo vi todo, Mei! Yo te lo he dicho, ¿no es así? ¡No te acerques a Lack-two! Ese sujeto es de lo peor, ¡y mira! Ahora son buenos amigos. Pero ya... puedo soportar eso, después de todo... lo he soportado toda la vida, viendo a todos apreciar a un sujeto tan despreciable, puedo aguantarlo incluso de ti. ¿Pero por qué te metes en mi vida? ¡Dime!

— ¿Escuchaste?

— ¡Todo, Mei! ¡Cada palabra! Bueno, ya lo sabes todo, felicidades. Pero te digo algo, no importa nada. ¡Porque todo lo que oíste, no significa nada para mí!

— ¿Cómo puedes... mentir así?

— ¡¿Mentir?! Ay, ay, ay... Mei... ¿Acaso le crees a todas las patrañas que dice el bruto de tu padre? ¡Yo no he mentido en nada! No me afectó lo de Terrie y no me afectó lo de Kyurem ahora... ¡Es la verdad! ¡¿Por qué tú y Hugh son tan metiches?! ¡¿Creen que tienen la razón en todo?! ¡Pues no! ¡Si tanto me afectara, me hubiera ido a buscar otro Lillipup y se acabó! ¡Todo lo que le dijo Hugh a Lack-two ahora, son un montón de ridiculeces que se inventó! ¡No le creas nada!

—Tú... tú siempre...

— ¿Eh?

 _"Tú siempre..."_

Mei pensó en ciertos momentos que pasó con Kyouhei, como aquella vez en el rancho ocre, cuando fueron a buscar a Herdier:

"Nunca hay que descuidarse, un Pokémon es un compañero muy importante. Por ejemplo, Neko siempre ha estado conmigo... es muy importante para mí" Fue lo que dijo Mei esa vez. Y Kyouhei respondió "Mei, es un Purrloin, están en todas partes"

 _"Cuando me dijo eso... ¿A quién trataba de convencer en realidad? ¿Incluso ahí tratabas de convencerte que no te importaba?"_

Pasó algo similar cuando ella quiso acercarse a la Torre de los Cielos, y Kyouhei evitó a toda costa ir a ese lugar.

 _"Te pusiste de un horrible humor, como si trataras de huir de allí... ¿Es allí donde está la tumba de Terrie? ¿Has ido a verlo alguna vez?"_

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —Preguntó Mei.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho para reprimir tanto por tantos años?

— ¿Repri...? ¡Y-Yo no he reprimido nada! ¡¿No estás escuchando lo que te digo ahora?! ¡Bueno, ya, los dragones me asustan, lo admito, pero no significa que me afectara lo de Terrie! ¡Ese perro inútil mordía todo lo que encontraba, imagina si me vieran con un Pokémon así ahora! ¡Los Pokémon son criaturas reemplazables, por eso existen muchos de las diferentes especies! ¡Yo no soy un sentimentalista como tú! ¡A mí nunca me...! Oh.

Kyouhei no pudo seguir gritando, porque inesperadamente Mei se abalanzó hacia él, rodeándolo con sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente, sin decir absolutamente nada.

—No... —Dijo Kyouhei—. A mí nunca me... afectaría... nunca... hm...

Él tampoco continuó y solo le devolvió el abrazo, rodeándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, sin decir alguna palabra más.

 _"No me había dado cuenta porque siempre te veía feliz. No me había dado cuenta de lo feliz que era yo porque tú eras feliz. Ahora acabo de hacerlo porque, al verte triste, yo sentí esa misma tristeza. Esto es amor, ¿no? Seguro... después de conocerte mejor, quiero comprenderte más que nadie... significa que... me he enamorado de Kyo, ¿no? Sin embargo, ya me di cuenta demasiado tarde..."_

Esa misma noche, ya todos habían vuelto a sus hogares. Después de todo, "después de la tormenta viene la calma" es lo que dicen, ¿no es así? Aunque tal vez continuaba un rastro de la "tormenta" todavía. Después de ese abrazo, ni Kyouhei ni Mei se dijeron alguna palabra, solo regresaron a sus hogares y al hacerlo fueron de inmediato a sus habitaciones, para descansar después de este día tan especial. Una vez que Mei se encerró, a altas horas de la noche, Hugh salió de casa y se dirigió hacia el Mirador de ciudad Engobe. Pero al subir encontró a alguien, que estaba apoyado sobre el barandal, apreciando la visa. Aunque estuviera de espaldas, Hugh pudo reconocerlo a la perfección. Pensó unos momentos y entonces caminó hacia allí, se apoyó sobre el barandal también a un lado de esa persona, presenciando la vista nocturna que tenían.

—Hola —Dijo Hugh, sin mirarlo a él—. Lack-two...

—No esperaba verte aquí —Contestó Lack-two, quien tampoco lo miró—. De haber sabido, no hubiera venido. Quería estar un rato tranquilo.

—Muchas gracias. Uf... oye... lo siento por lo de hoy.

— ¿Lo puedes repetir? No te escuché.

— ¡Escuchaste perfectamente! —Finalmente volteó a verlo tras esa obvia preocupación—. Uf... Mira, sé que dije cosas indebidas en ese momento, en un asunto que no me concierne en nada.

—No... todo lo que dijiste fue la pura y santa verdad. Yo no conozco a Kyouhei en nada. Recuerdo que... el día en que lo trajimos devuelta y él tuvo una respuesta fría a lo de Terrie, Whi-two tuvo muchas ganas de llorar, mientras que tú te enfadaste y gritaste "tiene 7 años". Yo no comprendí en ese momento la gravedad de la situación, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue porque... efectivamente... yo no tengo idea de cómo actúa un niño. Para mí que una persona oculte la tristeza es de lo más normal, lo hacen muchos oficiales y tú también, pero... al parecer un niño tan pequeño no debería se consciente de lo que es ocultar un sentimiento, ¿me equivocó? Yo no lo entiendo para nada, es por eso que él me odia.

—Lack-two...

—Pero... luego de todo lo que ocurrió, por alguna razón dejé de tratar a Kyouhei como "mi hijo" y simplemente lo vi como un oficial de la policía más. Por eso solo me preocupé de sus entrenamientos, lo ponía a prueba incluso si él no sabía y solo le llamaba la atención si se trataba de algo de la policía. Y ni siquiera me di cuenta, siempre fue inconsciente...

— ¿Sí...? Tal vez... fue desde aquel incidente... donde supiste del miedo de Kyouhei.

—Lo recuerdo. Cuando Kyouhei me dijo que quería seguir con sus entrenamientos, yo acepté y lo traje de nuevo a los cuarteles. Claramente él continuaba siendo un prodigio, pero un día, uno de los Pokémon que se usaban para el entrenamiento de reclutas, resultó ser un tipo dragón. Cuando Kyouhei lo vio, fue como si olvidara todo lo aprendido y huyó rápidamente, entró en pánico y golpeó la puerta llorando y pidiendo que lo sacara de allí. Por supuesto, la abrí y enseguida se arrojó encima mío. Lo tuve en mis brazos hasta que se durmió y calmó. Fue... tan extraño, pero... finalmente había encontrado la debilidad de Kyouhei y al mismo tiempo algo que lo hacía reaccionar. Sabía que si comenzaba a entrenarlo con dragones a partir de ese momento, él podría mejorar en todo, dejaría de ocultarse, superaría sus debilidades, era lo más adecuado... pero en lugar de eso, prohibí a los tipo dragón para los entrenamientos de Kyouhei. Gracias a eso, él continuó creyendo que era perfecto hasta que pasó lo que pasó, se aburrió de todo y se encerró, ya nada le producía algún tipo de emoción. De verdad fui un tonto... recuerdo a mi yo de 12 años, seguramente hubiera enviado a Kyouhei a entrenar con dragones sin ningún rastro de culpa solo porque sabía que era lo mejor, pero ahora... solo dije que no, posiblemente porque me convertí en un tonto.

—No... no eres un tonto... solo eras un padre que no soportó ver a su hijo sufrir. Probablemente yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. ¿Y te digo algo? Nadie extraña a ese mocoso pretencioso sin emociones que eras. Sí, sigues siendo más frío una montaña nevada y eres un completo asco para comprender emociones ajenas... pero... creo que estás mucho mejor ahora. Bueno... por ir aprendiendo, incluso Whi-two quiso casarse contigo, después de haber sido un patán con ella. E incluso yo... te considero un amigo, Lack-two, aunque me pongas de los nervios.

—A ti todo te pone de los nervios.

—La mayoría de las cosas, sí, gracias.

—Y también fuiste un patán con Whi-two.

— ¡Ay! No me lo recuerdes.

—Tú... ¿Has ido a la Torre de los Cielos? Para ver a Terrie.

— ¿Hm? ¿Y qué? Tú también lo has hecho, ¿no? Sales mucho durante los días, apuesto que cuando no tienes trabajo, vas para allá. Es por eso que la encuentro limpia... aunque claro, me parece que Whi-two también debe ir de vez en cuando.

—Y tú debes ir durante las noches, cuando Mei se va a dormir. Puedo apostar que aquella noche donde encontraste a Kyouhei en la calle por discutir conmigo, habías ido a la Torre de los Cielos.

—Bien... me atrapaste. Aunque creo que el que debería ir es Kyouhei... me sorprende que entre tantas cosas... no le hayas dicho que fuera.

—Uf... aunque ya te lo dije, Kyouhei me odia, será muy difícil cambiar eso.

—No creo que te odie... del todo. ¿Sabes? El chico debe estar pasando un momento muy duro ahora. Él es consciente de que Whi-two ya ha estado muy preocupada por él por otras situaciones y tal vez no quiera preocuparla más. También quiere siempre hacerse el fuerte frente a Mei, nunca le habrá mostrado algún rastro de debilidad... necesita desahogarse, Lack-two. Es aquí donde debes actuar como su padre.

—Hmm... supongo que tienes razón... hablaré con él cuando llegue a casa, aunque es probable que me grite inicialmente.

—Bueno, gritarte es un modo de aliviarse también. Todo va a salir bien, hombre. Esos lazos aún no están rotos del todo —Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a Lack-two y dio media vuelta para marcharse—. Suerte, "Cabeza de Exggecutor".

—Igual a ti... "Cabeza de Qwilfish".

Hugh bajó por las escaleras del Mirador para llegar hasta abajo, pero justo allí estaba...

— ¿Eh? —Se detuvo completamente sorprendido—. Tú... ¿Kyouhei...?

—E-Eh... —Kyouhei se vio igual de sorprendido, miró para todos lados y luego agachó la mirada evitando ver a Hugh a los ojos—. Esto... hola...

— _*¿Qué le pasa? ¿Otra vez evita mirarme? Ahora sí que no es imaginación mía. ¿Le habré hecho algo? Bueno, no importa...*_ ¿Vas al mirador? Apuesto que no podías dormir.

—Ah... sí. Solo quería estar un poco tranquilo...

— _*Mira tú, sí que es igual a Lack-two este enano... ¿Debería decirle que él está arriba? Hmm... olvídalo, si le digo seguro que se va. Tal vez sea una buena oportunidad para que estos cabezas duras hablen un poco*_ Bueno, no regreses muy tarde a casa, ¿está bien? —Pasó a un lado de Kyouhei para seguir su camino.

—E-Este... Hugh...

— ¿Hm? —Se detuvo y volteó hacia él—. ¿Me hablaste?

—Este... ehm... yo quería... decir... esto...

—Ugh... ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando me hablas!

— ¡Ay! ¡Sí! —Levantó finalmente la mirada.

— _*Este enano me irrita...*_

—Yo quería pedirle... si yo... pudiera pelear con usted.

— ¿Pelear? ¿Hablas de una batalla Pokémon? Estás demente, no tengo ganas de combatir contra ti. Ya es muy tarde...

—Es que quiero pelear con Flygon.

— ¿Eh? —No respondió enseguida a eso, se quedó atónito unos momentos, observando la mirada más seria que le entregó Kyouhei y pensando en todos los sucesos que había pasado el día de hoy.

—Por... favor...

—No... no, no, no. Absolutamente no, lo siento —Volteó nuevamente.

— ¡¿Y por qué no?!

— ¡Porque no y es todo! Yo... lo siento Kyouhei, yo no podría hacerte eso, no...

—Se lo ruego... ¡Se lo ruego por favor!

— ¡Qué no, tú...! Oh —Volteó hacia él, pero se lo encontró reverenciado en el suelo, pidiendo fuerte la petición—. O-Oye... ¡Levántate de ahí! ¡¿Qué haces?!

— ¡No hasta que acepte!

—Pero... Kyouhei...

—Snf... lo que dijo hoy... lo que le dijo a Lack-two... ¡Todo era verdad! Fue por eso que huí cuando se disculpó ante todos... ¡Porque yo era el único que creía que usted no tenía nada por qué disculparse! ¡Es por eso que me enojé mucho con todos, incluso con mi madre!

—Bien, pero Kyouhei...

— ¡La verdad es que yo estaba muy asustado! ¡Y el solo recordar la figura de Kyurem me hace temblar más y más! Pero sobre todo... sobre todo...

—Oye, Kyouhei...

— ¡Sobre todo estaba avergonzado de mí mismo, porque yo dejé que Mei saliera herida y si Cheren no hubiera llegado, Kyurem la hubiera matado frente a mis narices!

—Qué... —Tras oír eso, finalmente calló, para dejar que el muchacho siguiera hablando.

— ¡Así es! ¡Mientra yo temblaba en el suelo, ella trató de luchar y por eso pasó lo que pasó! ¡Fui un estúpido cobarde! ¡Fue por eso que no me atreví verlo a los ojos, tenía miedo de que se enterara y me dijera que estaba decepcionado de mí! Snf... snf... —Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos—. No solo eso... yo había dicho que protegería a Mei... ¡Porque de verdad la quiero! ¡Hugh, de verdad amo a su hija, tanto que no puedo remediarlo! ¡Pero siempre he sido un tonto! ¡Cuando entramos a la escuela, fue mi culpa que los demás alumnos comenzaran a hablar mal de ella y se alejaran, luego quise acercarme por puro orgullo, trataba de hacerla sentir mal, que no valía nada, solo para que creyera que me necesitaba y conquistarla, y al final yo fui el tonto que terminó enamorándose y arrepintiéndose de todo lo que hizo! ¡¿Y para qué fue?! ¡No he sido capaz de protegerla ni una sola vez, es ella quien debe salvarme a mí, justo como ahora! Snf... yo creí... creía que era un ser perfecto, que por eso la haría caer a mis pies... ¡Pero me equivoqué, ella es perfecta, no yo! Ahora mismo... pensé que no tenía derecho a amarla... y le prometí que dejaría de hacerlo, de verdad creí que podía, pero... unos momentos antes de irnos del hospital hablé con ella y... ¡Me di cuenta que es imposible, yo siempre la voy a querer, porque es perfecta! Pero... snf... —Tapó sus ojos con ambas manos, llorando cada vez más fuertemente—. Pero... aunque sea quiero... quiero ser capaz de salvarla la próxima vez, que no corra ningún peligro... ¡Pero nunca lo lograré si sigo teniendo miedo! Necesito ayuda... ¡Necesito superar este miedo! Porque cada vez... cada vez que veo un dragón... ¡No puedo evitar pensar en Terrie, él era mi amigo y me lo quitaron! ¡Yo realmente adoraba a Terrie y ahora ya no está conmigo! ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerme eso a mí?! Snf... snf...

—...Hmm... Oye... Kyouhei... —Se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros—. Cálmate... ¿está bien? Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

—Snf... es que...

—Sí, fuiste un tonto, quién te lo niega. Pero... ya no eres así. Te creo. Y descuida, no estoy decepcionado de ti.

—Ah... ugh... —En ese momento brotaron más lágrimas, pero en gran parte eran de un gran alivio—. Sí...

—Hm... oh —Observó hacia arriba, donde estaba Lack-two detenido en las escaleras, observando.

—Yo... ¿Podría entonces? Entrenar...

—... ¿No... puede ser con otra persona? Muchos tienen tipo dragón.

—No... —Negó con la cabeza mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—. Solo así me sentiría bien para comenzar.

—...De acuerdo...

Es cierto que los "lazos" no estaban rotos del todo, eso le dijo Hugh a Lack-two. Pero... tal vez sí estaban lo suficientemente dañados...

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **¡A Partir de ahora veremos los perfiles de los personajes! Espero seguir viendo el apoyo para traer con ustedes el resto de perfiles~**

 **Kyouhei :**

Edad: 13

Región: Unova

Hogar natal: Ciudad Engobe

Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de Enero

Signo zodiacal: Acuario

Tipo de sangre: B

Altura: 1,54

Peso: 45 kg

Comida favorita: Oden

Color favorito: Amarillo

Primer Pokémon: Lillipup

Familia: Lack-two (padre), Whi-two (madre)

 **Equipo Pokémon (hasta el capítulo 24):** Pignite, Swadloon, Flaffy, Goomy, Ducklett, Minccino

 **Curiosidades:**

*Kyouhei es el nombre en japonés de Nate/Rizzo, el protagonista de los juegos Black 2 & White 2, contraparte de Lack-two.

*Kyouhei es el único de los protagonistas en ser hijo de una pareja que no me gusta. Lack-two y Whi-two son mi verdadera NOtp, pero debido a que es esta la pareja más popular para ellos, decidí dejarlos como pareja. Irónicamente, Kyouhei es mi personaje favorito del fanfic junto a Yuuki.

*La personalidad de Kyouhei fue dada a partir de "¿Qué pasaría si la personalidad que Lack-two finge, fuera su verdadera personalidad?" y también lo interesante que se vería conquistando a una chica verdaderamente. A partir de eso trabajé con la idea de la personalidad de Kyouhei, que fue evolucionando hasta tener la suya propia.

*Desde el principio se pensó que Kyouhei debería tener alguna fobia, en su principio sería a nadar, él no sabría hacerlo, esto iba a ser una referencia de que ese es un miedo que yo misma tengo, pero al final fue descartado porque simplemente no se podría trabajar algo así dentro de una historia Pokémon. Luego se pensó en tenerle miedo a algún Pokémon, al principio dudé porque eso ya se había visto en Blue, pero quise a arriesgarme a que Kyouhei tuviera su propia historia para tener miedo y así alejarlo de cualquier parecido a Blue. El tipo Dragón fue elegido única y exclusivamente porque el Pokémon principal de Hugh es un tipo Dragón, y desde el principio se pensó que Kyouhei entrenaría con Hugh para superar el miedo. Esta idea también quedó perfecta ya que la mayoría de pokémon legendarios principales son del tipo dragón.

*Desde siempre pensé en un Lillipup (perro) para Kyouhei, que sería en contraste a que Mei tiene un Purrloin (gato), pero al final se descartó para que Kyouhei quedara con el apodo de "puerco" representando a Tepig, mientas que este llamara "gatita" a Mei, representando a Purrloin. Aun así, no descarté a Lillipup, pero continuaba sin sentir a Kyouhei utilizando a este Pokémon. Luego, cuando pensé en la historia de Kyouhei, elegí que Lillipup terminaría siendo su Pokémon fallecido.

*Al principio Kyouhei y Mei tendrían 12 años, pero se cambió a 13 debido a que Kyouhei podría llegar a ser un poco indecoroso e incluso ha llegado a besar a otras chicas. Pensé que esto no se vería tan mal en un joven de 13 en lugar de uno de 12.

*Al medir 1,54 es más alto que Lack-two a su misma edad, quien mide 1,52.

*Kyouhei, debajo de su ropa, lleva un traje protector igual al de Lack-two, solo que el suyo es negro con amarillo, además de que tiene mangas cortas, razón por la que no se le nota cuando lleva su ropa puesta.

*Kyouhei, a sus Pokémon femeninos coloca nombres de personajes de videojuegos de Nintendo, esto es obviamente porque a él le gusta tales juegos. Pero a sus Pokémon masculinos pone nombres basados en el nombre japonés, por ejemplo, Tepig en japonés es Pokabu, y al suyo le puso Kabu, esto es en referencia a que Unova está basada en USA, y si esta historia fuera japonesa, él le pondría los nombres a través de su nombre en inglés. Sin embargo, en principio estaba pensado que todos sus Pokémon serían nombrados a través de este método, pero al final fue agregado la idea de que los nombres de sus Pokémon estuvieran basados en videojuegos.

*Al principio, Nume se llamaría Spyro, en honor al dragón del videojuego, pero fue descartado al preferir que 1-solo use juegos de Nintendo y 2-Solo sus Pokémon hembras lleven el nombre de videojuegos.

*La mayoría de juegos que se le ve jugar, son spin off de Pokémon, como cuando jugaba Pokkén Tournament. Su juego favorito, es la saga de Mundo Misterioso.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: El Mega Aro.**


	26. 25-El Mega Aro

**Capítulo 25: El Mega Aro.**

Los Pokédex Holder pasaron por una situación agitada cuando se encontraron con su nuevo enemigo, Kazuo. Gray resultó gravemente herido y Kyouhei quedó espantado por haber visto al terrible Pokémon Kyurem. Luego de eso, tuvieron que ir al hospital por la situación de Gray y resultó en que todos los jóvenes se enteraron de la razón del miedo de Kyouhei, quien cuando era pequeño perdió a su preciado Pokémon, un Lillipup llamado Terrie, en garras de Pokémon tipo dragón. Una vez aceptado ese terror, Kyouhei se ha decidido entrenar con alguien para superarlo.

Para entrenar, Cheren ofreció el campo que hay detrás de la escuela de entrenadores, el que es dueño del líder de gimnasio. Gin, Orange, Kotone, Yuuki, Haruka y Amethyst observaban allí, ya que...

— ¡Flygon! ¡Atrápalo con Bucle Arena! —Hugh estaba luchando junto a Flygon.

— ¡Esquívalo! ¡Y ataca por abajo! —Enfrentando a Kyouhei, quien ordenaba a su Pokémon también.

Justo allí, Calme entró al campo, observando a los demás parados a un lado observando atentamente, por lo que se acercó corriendo.

— ¡Hey, hey! Uf... —Descansó un poco—. Pensé que estarían todos entrenando.

—Nah, decidimos ver esto porque está bueno —Le contestó Kotone.

— ¿Ese es Kyouhei? Se ve que está entrenando muy duramente. Creí que era más frívolo.

—Bueno, creo que después de esa derrota, finalmente tomó las riendas para entrenar —Dijo Gin—. Pero lo que quiero que observes, es el Pokémon que está utilizando Kyouhei.

— ¿El Pokémon de Kyouhei? Hmm... ¡Ah!

—Así es.

El Pokémon de Kyouhei esquivó a la perfección, ayudándose de la textura de su cuerpo.

— ¡Perfecto! —Exclamó Kyouhei—. ¡Nume! ¡Contraataca con tu aliento dragón!

Goomy obedeció y enseguida utilizó su Dragoaliento, dando en el blanco.

— ¡Es Goomy! —Dijo Calme—. Un dragón...

—Dragón vs Dragón —Dijo Gin—. Este es el entrenamiento para Kyouhei, está dispuesto a superar su miedo. ¿Entiendes cómo funciona el entrenamiento, Calme?

— ¿Eh? Eh...

—Oye, oye, no me lo presiones —Le recriminó Kotone.

—Solo le hice una pregunta —Dijo Gin—. Mira Calme, te lo diré. Ese tipo Hugh, no tiene madera de maestro, ¿significa que no sirve?

— ¿Eh? Si no tiene madera de maestro... —Pensó Calme—. ¿Entonces no debería entrenar a Kyouhei?

—Error. Él es la persona indicada para Kyouhei. No solo tiene un tipo dragón, que es lo que necesita el chico, sino que Kyouhei se tiene que sentir cómodo, porque los dragones le espantan. Sin embargo, no solo es comodidad, sino la seguridad de que te dará una batalla en serio, Hugh le proporciona la suficiente confianza y es lo suficientemente estricto. Kyouhei no necesita un maestro que le enseñe nuevas técnicas, él ya es un experto, solo necesita alguien con quien luchar, y ese es nuestro amigo de pelos de punta.

—Claro... escoger a tu maestro según lo que necesites... —Observó hacia Amethyst unos momentos.

—Ahora, el entrenamiento de Kyouhei se basará en lo siguiente según he observado. Tendrá batallas con Hugh para elevar el nivel de los Pokémon, pues es lo que necesita ya que Kyouhei está listo en habilidad de luchar. Y la batalla principal será entre los dragones, aprenderá a tener a un dragón de oponente al mismo tiempo que su dragón aliado irá creciendo poco a poco. Se sigue así, evolucionará a su etapa final, un dragón más grande. Kyouhei estará listo si logra manejar al dragón en que se convertirá Goomy.

—Wow... sorprendente Gin, ¿Analizaste todo eso por tu cuenta?

—Gin siempre ha sido muy bueno para los entrenamientos, ¿verdad? —Comentó Yuuki—. Tal vez a ti te haría bien entrenar con él.

— ¡¿Eh? No, no. Claro que no... —Bajó la visera de su gorra para tapar su rostro sonrojado de los nervios.

Nuevamente las puertas se abrieron, ahora entró Mei al campo del gimnasio, quien al entrar vio a todos los chicos reunidos también.

—Oh... ¿Aquí estaban? —Corrió hasta ellos—. Le pregunté a mi tía dónde estaba papá, y me dijo que se fue a entrenar aquí.

— ¡Desde la mañana que está aquí! Mira eso —Yuuki le apuntó.

— ¿Eh? Oh... —Observó hacia la batalla que ocurría ahora mismo—. ¿Está entrenando con Kyo...? —Bajó la mirada.

— ¡Sí! Esos dos van muy bien, ¿no te da gusto?

—Ah... sí...

La batalla continuó unos momentos más, hasta que Flygon esquivó a penas uno de los últimos movimientos de Goomy, e inmediatamente contraatacó con su propio Dragoaliento, derribando a Goomy en el suelo.

—Ah... ¡Hey! Nume —Kyouhei corrió para verlo—. Cielos... ¡E-Eso no se vale Hugh! —Fue junto a Hugh para quejarse—. ¡Es trampa!

— ¡¿Trampa?! —Contestó Hugh enfadado, ya estaba limpiando su sudor de tanto entrenamiento para que le vengan a decir eso—. ¡Niño maleducado! ¡¿Qué parte de eso fue trampa?!

— ¡No es justo que ataque con movimientos tipo dragón, Nume no los aguanta! ¡Creí solo empezaríamos con los movimientos tipo tierra!

— ¡Argh! ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡¿Esperas que en una batalla real el enemigo se apiade y use movimientos no tan efectivos?! ¡Déjate de ser un llorón y descansa para seguir mañana!

—Viejo amargado —Balbuceó.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— ¡Nada! Nada...

—Uf... _*Enano ingrato... es mejor de lo creí. Más me vale ponerme en guardia o este enano podría darme verdaderos problemas*._ Bueno, de todas formas creo que vamos por buen camino, mira.

— ¿Eh? —Observó hacia su Goomy, que estaba brillando, listo para evolucionar—. Ah... hm... —Tragón saliva muy nervioso, hasta ver que Goomy se convirtió en Sliggoo—. ¿Eh? Ugh... sigues siendo igual de patético, solo pasaste de una baba morada a un caracol morado... —Vio a Sliggoo acercarse—. ¡Hey! A la cara no, ya te lo dije —Al decir eso, el pequeño lo pensó y subió por la pierna de Kyouhei hasta quedar pegado a su espalda—. Uf... bien, de acuerdo, eso no está mal... Pero bueno, tú no eres el único que ha crecido con esto —Vio hacia un lado donde estaba el resto de su equipo, donde estaba su recién evolucionado Emboar—. Te ves bien, ¿eh? Kabu.

—Felicidades por tus logros, yo me voy a casa.

— ¿Eh? Ah... —Vio hacia lo lejos, donde estaba el resto de los muchachos—. Hmm... Hey, hey, hey... Hugh —Tomó a Hugh del brazo.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?!

—Escuche, escuche —Le hizo una señal para que este se agachara y pudiera susurrarle al oído—. No... no le diga... no le diga a nadie que lloré, mucho menos a Mei. Por favor...

— ¿Y por qué haría eso?

—Ehm... no sé... por si acaso.

—No diré nada, ¿contento? —Se levantó.

—Ah... sí... esto, ¿me lleva a un puesto de comida? Yo tengo hambre.

— ¿Si te invito? Déjame pensarlo. No —Siguió su camino.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Una vez dijo que no tenía nada de malo que yo pidiera que me llevara de vez en cuando.

—Eso era para TU padre, no yo. Déjame en paz.

—Como quiera... —Bajó la mirada.

—Hmm... hey Kyouhei.

— ¿Sí? Ah... —A su lado apareció Flygon, lo que lo sorprendió, mirando a ese alto Pokémon.

— ¿Puedes? No saliste huyendo, tal vez puedas.

—Eh... eh... sí... —Acercó su mano poco a poco, temblando un Pokémon, incluso Flygon inclinó la cabeza esperando a ser acariciado.

Los chicos que se acercaban vieron esto e inmediatamente se emocionaron, esperando a ver lo que pasaba.

— ¡Lo hará! ¡Lo tocará! —Dijo Haruka con alegría.

— ¡Súper! ¡Con este también! —Dijo Yuuki sacando una de sus PokéBall.

— ¿Eh? —Kyouhei miró a un lado, donde ahora apareció el enorme Salamence de Yuuki—. ¡Aaahh! —Saltó a un lado entrando en guardia—. Ay, no, no... yo no puedo, me largo de aquí —Regresó a sus Pokémon y caminó hacia la salida.

—Vaya, parece que no estaba listo...

— ¡YUUKI! —Orange, Kotone y Haruka le dieron un enorme grito, lo que le espantó.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué, qué, qué? —Preguntó el chico mientras se cubría sin entender nada.

En eso, Mei observó un poco y decidió irse también sin decirle nada a nadie. Tenía la mirada baja y volvió a las calles de Ciudad Engobe para caminar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Mei!

— ¿Eh? —Volteó—. ¿Kyo?

— ¿Cómo te va? —Kyouhei fue junto a ella—. Lamento no haberte saludado allí, es que no me di cuenta cuándo llegaste y yo tenía que irme... ehm... ¿cómo va todo?

—Eh... bien, muy bien.

— ¿Fuiste a ver a tu papá?

—Eh... sí, es que... bueno...

—Hmm... oye, oye, ya sé. Ven, te invito a comer, ¿está bien?

Kyouhei y Mei se dirigieron a un puesto de comida de la ciudad, donde pidieron una orden de Oden y se sentaron a un lado del otro para comer.

—Es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo, ¿eh? Chico —Le comentó el cocinero.

—Gracias, señor, sabe que es un gusto venir —Contestó Kyouhei.

— ¿Se conocen? —Preguntó Mei.

—Bueno... digamos que últimamente he venido varias veces aquí, jaja.

—Hm... ya veo.

—Oye, oye chico —El cocinero le habló—. Veo que esta vez trajiste a una linda señorita, ¿es tu novia? Te felicito.

— ¿Eh? hmm... —Mei bajó la mirada sonrojada.

—No, no... no nos confunda —Dijo Kyouhei—. Solo somos amigos, ¿verdad Mei?

—Ah... sí... amigos.

—Bueno Mei, disfruta. Aquí tienen el mejor Oden de Unova. Y no es muy caro, así que sin pena de que yo invite, ¿cierto?

—Ah... sí... —Tomó los palillos para comer—. Hmm... ay, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Kyo, la verdad es que hay algo que necesito que sepas —Lo miró.

—Bueno, dime.

—Mira, la verdad... con todo lo que hemos pasado... esto no es fácil para mí, ¿sí entiendes? Digo... ya nos conocemos bastante, has ido a mi casa a desayunar, ¿lo recuerdas? jaja...

—Sí, creíste que me colé y casi me echas a gritos.

—Ay, cierto... ay, ay, ay —Se revolvió el cabello.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Vamos de nuevo. Kyo, escucha atentamente porque esto solo lo diré una vez.

—Bien...

—Ok, mira tú... es que a mí tú... ¡Ay! ¡Lo que quiero decirte es que a mí tú me gus...!

Antes de terminar esa frase, personas entraron al puesto con un leve escándalo, porque...

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Kyouhei! —Eran las amigas de Whi-two, Yuki, Mayu y Yuuko,

—Ugh... —Al escucharlas, Mei se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa.

— ¿E-Estás bien? —Le preguntó Kyouhei—. ¿Hm? Ah, ustedes...

— ¡No esperábamos verte aquí! ¡Qué emoción! —Le dijo Yuuko—. Habíamos ido a pasear con los muchachos, qué coincidencia.

— ¿Los muchachos?

Detrás de las tres mujeres, entraron dos jóvenes, Utau y Yukio.

— ¡Ay! Utau... —Dijo Mei sorprendida.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos aquí? —Les preguntó Utau.

—Nada, nada... Kyo y yo solo pasamos a comer algo, no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?

—Hmm... ¿eso dices? Te veo nerviosa.

— ¡¿Nerviosa?! ¡¿Yo?! No...

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Kyouhei—. ¿Por qué hablan tan... normal?

—Ehm... ¿Recuerdas el día que faltaste? Utau y yo tuvimos una conversación... ¡Así que ya hicimos las paces!

— ¡¿Ustedes qué...?!

—Así es, Kyouhei —Utau tomó asiento, a un lado de Kyouhei—. Eso significa que tú y yo podremos seguir viéndonos, ¿verdad?

—Eh... claro... ¿por qué no?

— ¡Fantástico! —Le tomó del brazo—. Ya extrañaba salir contigo, ¿vamos a una cita el domingo?

—E-Esperen... ah —Mei pensó un poco y volteó—. _*¿Y ahora qué? Kyo tiene todo el derecho a tener citas, ¿no? Y yo sé que Utau está enamorada de él, pero... está bien, debe estar bien, a mí no me molesta, ¿por qué debería molestarme? ¡No me molesta he dicho!*_

—Hola Mei —Yukio se sentó al lado de Mei.

— ¿Eh? Ay, Yukio...

—Me sorprendió que no viniste a la escuela hace unos días, el año pasado tuviste premio por la asistencia perfecta.

—Eh... tenía cosas que hacer.

—Espera, espera —Kyouhei interrumpió—. ¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos hablan? Yukio.

—Kyouhei —Yukio intercambió una mala mirada con Kyouhei.

—Cielos... ustedes dos nunca se han llevado bien —Comentó Mayu—. Me da lástima, cuando Whi y yo somos tan buenas amigas.

— ¿Nunca se han llevado bien? —Preguntó Mei.

—Es que Yukio siempre me ha envidiado —Dijo Kyouhei—. Suele querer lo que yo quiero _*Como ahora... qué coincidencia que coquetee con Mei, maldito hipócrita*_

—Kyouhei siempre ha creído que es un perfecto que tiene lo que quiere —Dijo Yukio—. Cuando era niño me gustaba Utau, pero claro, Kyouhei siempre lo tiene todo.

— ¡A ti solo te gustaba Utau porque jugábamos juntos! Acepta que te gusta lo que yo tengo. ¿Y bien? ¿Desde cuándo hablan tú y Mei?

—El día que faltaste, Mei me ayudó a estudiar un poco, porque ella es una chica amable que no entiendo qué hace contigo.

—Claro que necesitas ayuda para estudiar, con ese promedio. Oh, oh, oh... recuerdo tu última calificación... sí... Unos hermosos 6 puntos, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡AY! N-No digas eso en voz alta —Se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

—Uy, insuperable ese promedio, espero que pelees mejor de lo que estudias.

— ¿Te cuesta mucho estudiar, Yukio? —Le preguntó Mei.

— ¡Ah! No... es que... —Respondió Yukio muy nervioso.

—Hmm... si quieres, un día unos podemos juntar y estudiar, tal vez solo necesites ayuda.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Qué amable eres Mei, acepto con gusto.

—Qué... Ugh... —Kyouhei se guardó sus comentarios—. _*¡Estúpido hipócrita! Maldito... seas tú... Ni siquiera la ayudaste cuando todos la molestaron, ¿verdad? ¡Ah! Pero ahí va, ahí va... ugh... pero yo tengo que aguantarme, ¿verdad? No puedo decir nada porque sabría que estoy celoso... ¡Ah! Debí sacar malas calificaciones para que Mei me invite a estudiar, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes?*_

—Oye, Kyouhei... —Utau le habló—. ¿Qué dices? Saldremos un día, ¿o no?

—Hmm... claro, tengamos una cita, yo estoy de acuerdo.

— ¡Perfecto! La pasaremos bien.

— ¿Eh? —Mei los observó unos momentos—. _*¿Q-Qué le pasa...? Acaba de "superarme" y ya va a tener citas con otras mujeres. Bueno, no importa... no es que tenga algún compromiso conmigo, él puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera, a mí no me importa*_

—Eh... la comida está buena —Le comentó Kyouhei con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Cierto! Jaja... —Respondió Mei riendo nerviosamente también.

—Ugh... —Ambos bajaron la mirada con un fuerte suspiro.

—Hey, Mei —Inesperadamente, Yuki le tocó el hombro.

— ¿Eh? —Mei volteó hacia ella—. Ah... usted...

—Oye, tú tienes mayor contacto con Leo, ¿cierto?

—Con el tío Leo... sí, lo estoy viendo muy a menudo ahora.

—Qué alegría, mira esto —Le entregó una invitación—. ¡Tachán! Nos conseguimos un lugar y finalmente los antiguos alumnos de la clase E nos reuniremos, me gustaría que le dieras su invitación a Leo, por favor.

—Ah... sí, lo haré.

—Ah, y cierto —Le entregó otra—. Esta es para tu padre.

— ¿Eh? ¿También?

—Sí, nos llevamos mal y si te soy sincera no lo soporto... pero sería raro tener a toda la clase E sin tenerlo a él de aguafiestas todo el tiempo. Trata de convencerlo, ¿bien?

—Bien —Asintió con un pequeño ruborizo.

—Hey, hey, Kyouhei... —Utau continuó hablando con Kyouhei—. Oye, ¿a qué lugar te gustaría ir? ¿Qué día? Yo hace tiempo que he querido visitar en restaurante "La Moneda de Meowth" apuesto que entre los dos pagaríamos una buena cena, ¿qué te parece?

—Sí, suena bien... —Contestó Kyouhei mientras continuaba comiendo.

—Hmm... uf... —Mei se levantó—. Lo siento, me tengo que ir... —Salió rápidamente del puesto.

— ¿Eh? ¡Mei! —Kyouhei salió detrás de ella—. Oye, Mei... espera.

—L-Lo siento Kyo... es que debo ir a casa para cocinar el almuerzo...

—Pero acabas de comer.

—Eh... S-Sí pero... mi papá seguro está cansado por todo lo que entrenó, mínimo debo hacerle el almuerzo, creo yo... sí, eso es.

—Ah... es que pensé que ibas a decirme algo antes, ¿no?

— ¡¿Eh?! Ah... eso... o-olvídalo.

— ¿Es que sabes? Creo que saber lo que es...

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué...?

—Sí... has estado rara desde hace rato, y entiendo qué pasa. Tú estás celosa.

—Celo... ¡¿Celosa?! ¡¿Celosa yo?! ¡No tiene sentido! ¡¿P-P-Por qué estaría celosa?! ¡No estoy celosa! ¡No hay razón por la que esté celosa! Y... ay, creo que he repetido mucho la palabra celosa, ay...

—Oye, no tiene nada de malo, lo entiendo.

— ¿A-Ah sí...?

—Sí. Te sientes mal de que yo entrene con Hugh.

—Eh... ¿Qué?

—Claro, él últimamente pasa más tiempo conmigo que contigo, pero entiende que tú siempre serás su niña especial. Es normal que estés celosa, pues como tienes complejo de electra...

— ¡AY! —Dio un grito tremendo—. ¡YO NO TENGO COMPLEJO DE ELECTRA! ¡NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR, IMBÉCIL! —Dio media vuelta y se largó muy enfadada.

—Uy... —Retrocedió bastante intimidado—. Qué carácter... cielos, realmente debe estar muy celosa.

Mientras tanto los demás chicos que permanecieron en el campo del gimnasio de la ciudad que les prestó Cheren, se organizaron para entrenar también, comenzando un entrenamiento inicial por separado. Sin embargo, Calme no se unió a ellos y observó desde la entrada, pero no era el único, Amethyst tampoco sacó a sus Pokémon para entrenar, y hasta dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

— ¿Eh? Eh... Amethyst... —Calme fue junto a él.

— ¿Sí? —Amethyst volteó—. ¿Pasa algo, Calme?

—Esto... ¿no entrenarás?

—Oh... lo haré en un momento, jeje. Espero a tener más energías.

—Ah... ehm... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Dime.

—A ver... hace poco... me contaste sobre todos. Lo que aprendieron y... pensé... ¿Por qué no me hablaste sobre Gin?

—Ah. Eso. Hmm... es que Gin es especial.

— ¿Especial?

—Te lo diré. Tiene mal carácter, es presumido, algo frío, pero... es muy inteligente y todos lo respetamos por eso. Él siempre nos ha guiado, toma las mejores decisiones, es un verdadero "líder" para nosotros. Pero... a veces tomar ese papel requiere cierta madurez de su parte. Recuerdo que cuando todos decayeron en la batalla contra Redford, Gin fue el único que no lo hizo y hasta trató de motivar a Orange para que ella siguiera adelante también. Pero claro, todavía es joven y ha tomado sus malas decisiones, especialmente cuando Yuuki lo pone de mal humor, esos dos peleaban mucho. Pero al menos siempre quiere ser firme y no deprimirse para que todos continuemos teniendo la confianza en él. No es que él suprima sus emociones de tristeza, es que él puede sobreponerse a ellas más fácilmente. Tal vez si Gin se rindiera, provocaría que todos nosotros nos sintamos mal también, y eso es algo que creo él sabe muy bien.

—Oh... entiendo...

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Solo quería saber...

—Hmm... creo que Gin ve tu potencial, por eso trata de ponerte a prueba.

—Él dijo que tenía que ser más fuerte. Cuando hablamos con Pelos de... ah, ah... con el señor Hugh, dijo que Kyouhei era más fuerte que él. Pero no se refería a las batallas, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, Calme... el tipo de "fuerza" que necesitas... debes encontrarla tú mismo. Aún no vas a entrenar, ¿cierto?

—Eh...

—Bueno, pronto tomarás tu decisión.

—Hmm...

Justo en en ese momento, las puertas del gimnasio fueron abiertas, dejando entrar a otras personas que Calme conocía muy bien. Fue inesperado, pero finalmente el grupo de Kalos había llegado, no solo X y Y, sino también sus entrañables amigos, sus nombres eran Trevor, Shauna y Tierno, junto a sus hijos, Naomi, Asahi y Kentaro.

— ¡Allí estás! —Y corrió alegre junto a Calme—. ¡Te habíamos buscado por todas partes! Eres muy bueno para evitar a las personas, ¿eh?

—E-Esto...

Al notar la gente que entró, los otros chicos detuvieron el entrenamiento y fueron junto a los demás, de manera curiosa.

—Hola —Saludó Orange.

— ¡Hey! —Les saludó Y—. Hace bastante que Trevor y los demás llegaron, sin embargo creo que no hemos tenido tiempo de presentarlos correctamente, ¿verdad? A ver... Trevor trabaja junto al profesor Sycamore, Shauna es una estilista profesional de Furfrou y Tierno maneja una escuela profesional de baile, todos son de Ciudad Luminalia. Ah, también están los chicos, Naomi, Asa y Kenta.

—Sí, a ellos ya los conocíamos —Comentó Gin.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos —Saludó Trevor con amabilidad.

—He escuchado sobre los Furfrou, son Pokémon especiales y hay competencias y todo para mostrar sus bellos cortes —Dijo Haruka muy motivada.

— ¡Así es! En Kalos hay muchas escuelas para especializarse en la estilización de Furfrou —Contestó Shauna.

— ¡Eso está muy lindo!

—Cortar el pelo a los Pokémon es muy ridículo, pero he escuchado que entrenadores practican el baile para mayor agilidad junto a sus Pokémon —Mencionó Yuuki.

—Ah... sí, cuando luchamos contra el Team Flare, digamos que eso me sirvió de algo —Contestó Tierno.

—Si de verdad lucharon contra el Team Flare, significa que también son objetivos del enemigo, fue inteligente haberlos traído —Dijo Gin.

—Algo así. Sin embargo, trajimos algo importante que me dio Gurk-p —Dijo Shauna.

—Es sorprendente los años que ha vivido, ¿no? —Comentó Y.

—Ese hombre vivirá más que nosotros. Ah, aquí está —De su bolso sacó una especie de aro—. ¿Qué les parece?

— ¿Una pulsera? —Preguntó Yuuki.

— ¡No! ¡Tiene una Piedra Activadora incrustada! —Dijo Haruka.

—Así es, esto es el "Mega Aro" —Dijo Shauna—. Esta es la última que le quedaba de todas las que ha reunido en estos años. Dijo que alguno de nuestros hijos puede quedársela.

— ¡Fantástico! —Kotone le dio una fuerte palmada a Calme.

— ¡Cof! ¿F-Fantástico? —Le preguntó Calme.

— ¡Tendrás una piedra activadora! Podrás megaevolucionar a tus Pokémon, ¿cierto?

— ¡¿Eh? ¡Pero si no tiene que ser mía necesariamente! No, no.

—Todos acordamos que lo decidan entre ustedes 4, quién se queda con el Mega Aro —Les dijo X.

—P-Pero papá...

—Se ve sorprendente... —Naomi lo tomó—. Es una piedra muy bonita, sin embargo yo no la necesitaría, así que puede ser entre ustedes tres. Calme, Asahi y Kentaro.

—Naomi...

— ¡Nada de eso! Calme se la queda —Dijo Kotone—. Los otros dos están de relleno, es Calme el Pokédex Holder aquí.

— ¡¿Dices que tener una Pokédex le da más derecho que a nosotros?! —Le gritó Kentaro muy enfadado.

—Eh, no. Digo que el hecho de que me caigan mal, le da más derechos que a ustedes.

— ¡Ay! Kotone, por favor... no te metas... —Le pidió Calme muy nervioso.

—Yo también quisiera el Mega Aro —Exigió Asahi—. Mgaevolucionar a tu Pokémon da una gran ventaja en la batalla.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un Pokémon que pueda megaevolucionar si quiera? —Preguntó Gin, a lo que los tres no contestaron—. Uf... de qué sirve aceptar un objeto inútil.

—Eh... esto... no hay problema —Dijo Trevor—. Mi investigación se basa en la Megaevolución. Tengo una lista completa de todos los Pokémon capaces de megaevolucionar más algunas Mega piedras que he recolectado a través de los años. Quien se quede con el Mega Aro, podrá buscar a un Pokémon que megaevolucionar después.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Decidimos con piedra, papel o tijeras? —Preguntó Asahi.

—Hmm no —Dijo Kentaro—. Tengo una idea mejor. Podemos decidirlo a través de un combate de 3 contra 3, que el mejor se lleve el Mega Aro, ¿no?

— ¡Me gusta esa idea!

— ¿Eh? —Calme escuchó eso y bajó la mirada temblando—. Pero...

—Es buena idea —Dijo X.

— ¿Papá?

—Es la forma más justa de alguien consiga el Mega Aro, ¿no?

—Ehm...

—Está decidido —Dijo Kentaro—. ¿Y bien? Calme. Vas a pelear, ¿o no?

—Es que...

— ¡Enhorabuena, Calme! —Dijo Kotone—. He visto lo que eres capaz de hacer, solo dale una paliza a estos bravucones y el Aro será tuyo, ¿no? Ver por ello.

— ¡No, yo no haré eso! —Gritó finalmente de nervios—. Yo... tampoco quiero el Mega Aro, pueden decidirlo entre ustedes dos —Dicho esto, salió corriendo fuera del lugar.

— ¡Espe...! ¡Calme! —Y lo llamó, pero sin excito—. Cielos —Se cruzó de brazos—. Ese chico, ¿qué haremos ahora? Me gustaría que Calme tenga el Mega Aro, pero...

—No es justo para los demás esperar a Calme hasta que lo quiera, te entiendo —Contestó X—. Bueno, que sean Kenta y Asa quienes decidan ahora.

— ¿Qué haremos, Kenta? —Le preguntó Asahi—. ¿Combatimos entre nosotros dos? Yo realmente quiero ese Mega Aro.

—Hmm... ahora no tengo ganas —Respondió Kentaro, quien simplemente se marchó por la puerta también.

— ¿Qué...? Pero... ehm... ¡Ay! ¡No te vayas así, Kenta! —Asahi lo siguió, saliendo también.

—Ay, ay, ay —Shauna golpeó su cara con su mano, algo harta—. Estos tres en serio, ¿hasta cuándo dejarán los problemas de lado?

— ¿Qué crees que es mejor, Y? —Le preguntó Trevor.

—A ver... —Y pensó un poco—. Creo que lo mejor es que Naomi se lo quede hasta que esos tres tontos se decidan.

— ¿Y-Yo? —Respondió Naomi algo nerviosa.

—Sí. Después de todo, eres la única que realmente no lo va a usar, así pueden decidirlo entre ustedes sin que nos metamos, ¿qué les parece?

—Bueno... supongo.

—Ok, ya no tenemos nada que observar entonces —Dijo Gin—. Volvamos a lo nuestro, chicos.

—Ajá —Asintió Yuuki, dando vuelta hacia el campo.

—Tú no, ven aquí un momento —Kotone lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó.

— ¿Q-Qué...? Pero...

Por la ruta 19, frente a un lago, Kentaro estaba sentado lanzando una roca al lago, mientras Asahi estaba parado junto a él.

—Oye, ¿realmente no quieres combatir? Tenemos la oportunidad perfecta para tener un Mega Aro —Le dijo Asahi—. Y mira, básicamente yo lo podría reclamar como ustedes dos se negaron, pero no lo hago.

—Yo nunca dije que no quería el aro, así que básicamente no puedes —Respondió Kentaro.

—No, pero... ¡Calme lo dijo! ¡Significa que nos toca decidir entre nosotros dos! ¿Por qué no quieres combatir?

—Porque no tengo ganas, no te pongas pesado. Ya después combatiremos, da igual quedarse el aro ahora o más tarde.

—Cielos, eres un cabeza dura, Kenta. Se supone que los famosos "Pokédex Holder" están en una batalla ahora, ¿te imaginas los ayudamos? Seríamos entrenadores reconocidos finalmente, nuestro sueño.

—Si tú quieres usar a los famosos Pokédex Holder como un plus para ser reconocido, allí tú.

—N-No dije eso... yo... Ugh...

Antes de seguir la conversación, escucharon unos pasos acercarse y una sombra se asomó, voltearon encontrando a Kotone, con los brazos cruzados y sonrisa confiada, acompañada de Yuuki que no tenía idea de nada.

—Hola... enanos indeseables —Les dijo.

—Ay, la bruja... —Dijo Asahi.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, enano?! —Gritó enfadada.

—Uy... —Retrocedió un poco intimidado.

— ¿Qué quieres, bruja? —Le preguntó Kentaro—. No estamos molestando a Calme, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Ay sí, jojojo, no molestan a Calme, cierto —Kotone se hizo la desentendida—. Pero realmente vine aquí para explicarles lo que sucederá con ustedes si osan acosarlo en esta región. En Kalos es problema suyo, pero aquí estamos en una dura situación, así que... él es Yuuki. Salúdalos.

— ¿Eh? Hola... —Saludó Yuuki con la mano de forma tranquila.

—Ahora, la demostración de lo que pasará si molestan a Calme —Dijo eso, esperó varios segundos y no pasó nada—. Ay, rayos... ¡La demostración!

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo hago ahora?

— ¡Ahora, papanatas salvaje, ahora!

—Bien, pero por eso te había dicho que quería una señal.

—Ok, la señal es... ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA! ¡AHORA!

—Ay, bien, bien... a ver... —Buscó con la mirada, hasta ver la roca más enorme del sitio, más grande que cualquiera de allí—. Supongo que esta está bien —Tomó la roca y la levantó con ambas manos, dejando sorprendido a los dos muchachos—. ¿Así, Kotone?

—Sí, sí, perfecto mi amor. ¿Qué les parece?

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —Kentaro se levantó indignado—. ¡Básicamente nos estás amenazando de muerte!

—Ay, que comes que adivinas. No lo olviden, tengo la mirada fija en ustedes. Ok Yuuki, deja caer la roca.

—Ok —La lanzó al lago donde se hundió de inmediato, para luego sacudir sus manos—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, tranquilo. Yo te aviso cuándo hagas otra cosa. Ahora, ustedes, par de niñatos.

—Creí que eso era todo —Le dijo Kentaro.

—Sí, sí... todo. Escúchame, gordito —Cambió de inmediatamente el tono alegre a uno serio—. Orange y Gin me contaron lo que pasó entre ustedes tres, así que no crean que ignoro y que defiendo a Calme injustamente, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy de acuerdo en romper promesas, ¿pero saben qué es peor? Obligar a un amigo a hacer lo que tú quieras porque quieres ver tus sueños realizarse a través de él, porque tú eres un cobarde que sabe que no posee ningún talento, ¿lo tienen claro?

— ¿Qué...? ¡Nosotros nunca...!

—Sigue negándolo, sabes que es verdad. Par de cobardes, si algún día quieren arreglar lo que pasó, que sea conversando, no a través de sus infantiles amenazas. Ustedes son escoria, no, peor que la escoria, y es por eso que no me agradan ni un poco. Bueno, ahora sí eso es todo —Dio media vuelta volviendo al tono alegre—. Vámonos Yuuki.

— ¿Eh? Eh... Oye, no entiendo nada, ¿me lo vas a decir? —Le preguntó Yuuki.

—De acuerdo, te contaré lo que pasa. Pero vamos a comer, ¿qué tal una hamburguesa?

—Soy vegetariano.

—Uy, qué llorón. ¿Te parece un helado?

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso me gusta!

Los dos continuaron parloteando así, hasta alejarse lo más posible de los dos chicos de Kalos.

— ¡Cielos! ¿Quién se cree esa bruja? —Se quejó Asahi—. Solo vino aquí a amenazarnos usando a su novio con esteroides... ¡Bah! ¡No se vale!

—Tienes razón, está loca. Aunque a ti te da mucho miedo ella, ¿no?

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡A mí no me da miedo esa loca bruja! ¡Que se pudra!

—Oigan —De pronto escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

— ¡Ahhh! —De un brinco, Asahi se cubrió—. ¡Lo siento señorita! ¡No me refería a usted con lo de "bruja"!

— ¿Asahi?

— ¿Eh? —Al voltear solo encontró a Naomi, mirando inocentemente—. Ugh... solo es Naomi, no me asustes así.

—Disculpen. ¿Saben? Quería hablar con ustedes dos.

—Si es para que "no molestemos a Calme", alguien ya nos dejó claro el mensaje —Contestó Kentaro de muy mala manera.

— ¿Eh? Eh... no es para que no lo molesten, al contrario, me gustaría pedir si me ayudan a buscarlo.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —Le gritó Asahi—. ¡Nosotros no hablamos con ese perdedor!

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Bajó la mirada—. Los tres... eran muy buenos amigos, ¿por qué las cosas tuvieron que cambiar tanto? Sé que les dolió que Calme rompiera su promesa, pero... ¿No pueden perdonarlo? Eso hacen los amigos, ¿cierto? ¿Realmente se sentirán bien si Calme vuelve a la batalla a cambio de su "amistad"? ¡Eso es ridículo!

— ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, Naomi! —Gritó Kentaro dándole un empujón.

— ¡Ay! —Ella cayó al suelo y permaneció sentada allí.

—O-Oye, Kenta, no te pases... —Le dijo Asahi un poco nervioso—. Naomi no se sabe defender...

—De acuerdo... si así te vas a poner —Ella se levantó, caminó a un lado del lago y levantó el Mega Aro en su mano.

— ¡¿E-El Mega Aro?! ¡¿Por qué tú...?!

— ¡Nuestros padres decidieron que me lo quede yo hasta que decidamos quién se lo quedará!

—Eso es lindo, pero no hemos decidido...

— ¡No! ¡No lo decidiremos hasta que busquemos a Calme! ¡Si se toma una decisión será entre los 4, ¿queda claro?! ¡Y si no lo buscamos ahora, lanzaré esto al lago para que ninguno lo tenga!

— ¡¿Qué?! Oye, Naomi... tranquila, no tomes decisiones tan descabelladas...

—Naomi, dame ese Aro... —Kentaro se le acercó.

— ¡Atrás Kenta, o lanzaré el Aro! —Continuó Naomi con su amenaza.

— ¡N-No serías capaz!

— ¡¿Quieres retarme?! ¡Deben haber muchas Mega piedras en el mundo, perder una no sería tan terrible!

—P-Pues... igual podremos buscarla en el agua más tarde... ¡Nada lo impide!

— ¡Bien! Disfruten nadando mientras yo busco a Calme.

—Ugh... esta niña... ¡Bien! Te ayudaremos a buscar a Calme.

— ¡Ay! ¡Qué bueno! —Dio un pequeño salto de alegría y comenzó a marcharse como si nada—. ¡Andando chicos! ¡Andando!

—Ella es una verdadera amenaza... —Comentó Asahi.

— ¿"Naomi no se sabe defender"? mis polainas. Uf... andando —Dijo Kentaro, caminando para seguir a Naomi.

Así fue como los tres chicos se adentraron juntos a las rutas cercanas en Ciudad Engobe, mientras que Kotone había ido junto a Yuuki a una heladería de la ciudad, tal y como se lo había prometido. Se sentaron en una mesa y ella le contó acerca de lo sucedido con Calme y esos chicos que solían ser sus amigos.

—Eso es todo —Terminó de contar.

—Oh... —Fue todo lo que dijo Yuuki, bajando la mirada.

— ¿"Oh"? ¿Es todo lo que dirás?

—Bueno, es que...

Antes de poder decir algo, llegó la joven camarera con dos copas enormes de helado, de chocolate para Kotone y de plátano para Yuuki.

—Aquí tienen, disfruten —Les dijo servicialmente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno se ve esto! ¡Muchas gracias! —Dijo Yuuki con alegría.

—Si necesitan algo, pídanmelo, ¿está bien?

— ¡Sí! ¡Créeme que lo haremos!

—De acuerdo.

— ¡Sí, sí, bueno! —Interrumpió Kotone—. ¡¿No tiene otras mesas que atender?!

—Ah... disculpe —Se marchó un tanto intimidada.

—Esto se ve bien, ¿cierto Kotone? —Le comentó Yuuki.

—Pff, para ti sí, te encantó coquetear con la camarera —Respondió Kotone de mala manera.

— ¿Coquetearle? Yo no hice algo así.

—No, pero ella a ti sí, ¿no te das cuenta cuando hay chicas interesadas en ti? Sí que eres idiota.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué me insultas?!

— ¡Porque no reconocerías a una chica a la que le gustas, ni aunque la tuvieras en frente!

— ¿Eh? —Ladeó la vista para ver si había alguien detrás de Kotone.

— ¡Ay! ¡Olvídalo! ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

—Ah, cierto... era sobre esos niños. Siento que yo era así.

— ¿Qu...? ¿D-Disculpa? Calme y tú no se parecen en nada.

—No hablo de Calme, sino de los otros dos chicos.

— ¡¿Tú como esos malandrines?! ¡Eso nunca! ¡Jamás en su vida se han parecido!

—Escúchame. Desde que yo era niño... admiraba mucho a mi papá, decía que era el mejor, pero me sentía mal de que dejó las batallas y me irritaba fácilmente con él solo porque no se dedicaba a las batallas. Siempre he pensado que lo que pasó entre mis padres, no fue su culpa, por lo que no había razón verdadera para que dejara las batallas. Mientras tanto, yo siempre me vi como un inútil que nunca lo iba a superar, aunque trataba de engañarme a mí mismo, escondiendo lo inútil que era. Por los celos y el sentimiento de que yo no puedo ser grandioso, pero él sí, lo traté horrible por muchos años. Apesto como hijo, ¿no? Y no importa si nos llevamos mejor ahora, nada recompensará todo lo que hice. Puedo ser un verdadero fastidio, igual que esos chicos.

—Oh... bueno, pero si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva...

—No hay otra perspectiva, es la verdad. Créeme que no es divertido sentirte inferior.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dices que no lo entiendo? Creí que por mucho tiempo mis habilidades no servían y trataba de buscar otras. A ambos nos hizo bien aceptarnos tal como somos, ¿verdad?

—Cierto. Uf... pero aunque me prometí no causar más problemas lo sigo haciendo. Sin tener idea de nada, cuando conocí a Kyouhei lo asusté con Mance, y me creí en la posición de "darle una lección", ¿te das cuenta? Y luego sin culpa te pedí que traigas a Goomy, realmente no pensé en nada. Más encima, ahora gracias a mí Orange está alterada, nunca pensé en cómo ella se sintió por lo de la batalla contra Redford. Ay, no puede ser —Se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa—. Creo que mejor me largo a Hoenn nadando, estoy fastidiando mucho a todos.

— ¡Ajá! Lo sabía, por eso estabas tan ansioso. Ok, ok, salvaje —Se levantó para sentarse al otro lado junto a Yuuki—. Yo te diré algo, la batalla de Redford fue un asco, pero cada uno hizo lo que pudo. Tú lograste quitarle el control de Rayquaza, ¿cierto?

—Hmm... cierto.

—Exacto. ¡Y bueno! Tal vez pudiste decirnos de tu plan, quién sabe, pero eso es algo que ya aprendiste. ¿O qué? ¿Creíste que a partir de ahora nunca cometerías errores? No señor, seguiremos equivocándonos, porque somos humanos. Pero al menos ahora tomamos el error como experiencia de vida, ¿volverías a sacrificarte sin avisarle a nadie?

—No... creo que mejor le diría a todos lo que pienso.

—Correcto. No eres un cabeza dura. Ten en mente que nos ayudaste a todos y que al final todo salió muy bien. Orange también tiene que entenderlo, ninguno cometerá ese error de nuevo. Y sobre Kyouhei... ese chico tiene una mala actitud y ninguno tenía por qué saber qué había detrás, tú menos. Pero a diferencia, decidiste ayudarlo a tu manera, incluso sin saber, y ahora tiene a un dragón que efectivamente lo ayuda a superar su miedo. ¿Es fue egoísta? Pff, para nada amigo. Así que deja de llorar como un bebé, que me molesta, ¿está claro nene? ¡Levanta esa cara!

—Eh...

— ¡Levanta!

—Ah, sí —Volvió a levantar la cabeza de golpe—. Ugh... ¿y tú? También estás preocupada, ¿no?

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Preocupada?! ¡Jajaja...! Ja... uf... creo que hice todo lo que podía, ¿sabes? Realmente quiero, deseo ayudar a Calme en sus problemas, siento que tengo esa responsabilidad, yo solía ser temerosa e indecisa igual que él. Pero... sé que al final, lo mejor es observar, que él solo aprenda y solucione sus problemas. Sé que es lo mejor... pero no deja de ser duro. ¡Bueno! Eso siento, es todo.

—De acuerdo —Sonrió—. Gracias Kotone.

— ¿Tú me das las gracias?

—Sí, creo que me siento mejor. Y me alivia que también tengas preocupaciones. ¿Sabes? De vez en cuando te haría bien dejar de hacerte la desinteresada en todo. Es menos molesto, me gustas más.

— ¿Te gusto?

— ¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! —Le quitó la mirada—. Que... así es más agradable, eso.

—Oh... ¡Ven aquí salvaje! —Inesperadamente le dio un abrazo.

— ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué estás...?! Eh... hm... —Bajó la mirada triste y se quedó en silencio sin quitar a Kotone de encima.

— ¿Eh...? —Realmente Kotone estaba esperando que Yuuki la apartara, pero se percató que en lugar de eso se quedó tranquilo, así que ella sonrió unos momentos, de forma serena, hasta que miró al frente en la ventana—. Ugh... —Le desagradó, porque a través del vidrio estaba su hermano Hibiki, con la cara pegada en el vidrio, sacando la lengua y haciendo caras extrañas—. ¿Po... Por qué...?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué cosa?! —La hizo a un lado y miró a su alrededor.

—Ay, justo cuando estábamos bien... ¡Enano de pacotilla!

— ¿Qué?

La puerta de la tienda fue abierta, escuchándose el sonido de la campana de arriba, por la que entraron los tres niños, Hibiki, Kotomi y Hikari, quienes corrieron a la mesa de Kotone y Yuuki.

— ¡Hola! ¡Kotone, hermano! —Les saludó Hibiki con un salto.

—Te dije que no me llames así —Respondió Yuuki de mala manera—. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Qué hiciste enano?

— ¡Eso pregunto yo! —Dijo Kotone de muy mal humor—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No interrumpas a la gente!

— ¿Interrumpirte? Qué llorona, si no iban a llegar a nada después de eso —Respondió Hibiki.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Esto no llega a nada. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —Le preguntó Yuuki a las dos niñas.

—Ah, nos trajeron a la Ciudad —Respondió Kotomi—. Cuando iban saliendo, Hibiki y Hikari insistieron en ir. Y-Yo por supuesto... solo lo pedí como favor, no tengo por qué obligar a los adultos.

— ¿Pero quiénes?

—Mi papá y mis tíos —Respondió Hikari con una sonrisa.

Al decir eso, la puerta de la tienda se abrió nuevamente, y esta vez entró el reconocido grupo de Sinnoh, Diamond, Pearl y Platinum, quienes fueron directamente por los niños.

—Ahí están. No vuelvan a irse así, dijeron que se comportarían si iban con nosotros —Les regañó Pearl un tanto cansado.

—Fue Hibiki quien corrió —Rápidamente Kotomi se excusó.

— ¡Tú me seguiste! ¡No vengas con tus tonterías! —Respondió Hibiki enfadado.

—Está bien, está bien —Dijo Diamond con una sonrisa—. Son niños, apuesto que querían un delicioso helado, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí! —Asintió Hikari.

— ¿Por qué vinieron a la ciudad? —Preguntó Yuuki.

—Venimos por Amethyst —Respondió Platinum—. Creo que tal vez quisiera continuar con el entrenamiento que ya comenzó. Esta vez Diamond y yo ayudaremos también.

— ¡Suena genial! A Amethyst le dará mucha alegría.

—Pero no por eso debieron traer a los niños —Dijo Kotone quejándose.

— ¿Los tres quieren helado? —Les preguntó Diamond—. ¿Quieren quedarse aquí con Yuuki y Kotone?

— ¡Sí! —Respondieron los tres y enseguida tomaron el asiento de enfrente.

— ¡Ustedes adelántese! Los alcanzaremos después —Dijo Hibiki como si realmente él pudiera tomar la decisión.

— ¿Qué? Pero... —Kotone no pudo decir nada para quejarse, los niños ya estaban ahí.

— ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué los niños? —Pero Yuuki sí se quejó un poco aunque en voz baja.

— ¿Podemos comer uno también? —Preguntó Diamond.

— ¡Eso no! Vamos al gimnasio, ya después comerás —Respondió Pearl—. ¡Bueno, andando! Y ustedes tres pórtense bien hasta que volvamos.

—Sí —Hikari fue la única que respondió.

—Ugh... Bueno, da igual. Vamos, vamos, de prisa.

De ese modo, los tres de Sinnoh se fueron tan pronto como habían llegado, realmente fue algo muy inesperado para los jóvenes de allí.

—Es el colmo —Se quejó Kotone—. ¿Cómo terminamos como los niñeros de los niños?

—Yo qué sé —Dijo Yuuki—. Bueno niños, ya pidan su helado para terminar esto rápido, ¿quieren?

— ¡Chocolate! —Gritó Hibiki levantando la mano.

— ¡Fresa! —Gritó Kotomi levantando la mano también.

— ¡Dulce de leche! —Gritó Hikari imitando este acto de igual forma.

—Oye, ¿tú crees que será buena idea? —Le preguntó Kotone a Yuuki.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Respondió el muchacho sin haber entendido.

—Amethyst... tal vez no quiera seguir con su entrenamiento en realidad, por eso se fue hasta aquí.

— ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser. Amethyst se ha estado esforzando mucho como para abandonar ahora.

—Hmm... no sé... ¡Bueno, da igual! Hagamos que estos niños coman rápido para que podamos irnos. ¡Hey! —Se levantó—. ¡Camarera coqueta, ven aquí, queremos ordenar! Ay, no, no... mejor el que está al lado de usted... ¡El camarero guapo! —Volvió sentarse—. Me gusta los hombres bien vestidos, lo quiero aquí.

—Ugh... justo después de regañarme a mí por "coquetear" uf... —Comentó Yuuki en voz baja cruzándose de brazos molesto—. ¿Hm? —Pero se fijó que Hibiki lo estaba mirando—. ¿Y tú qué te traes, enano?

—Nada, solo que los dos son inmaduros —Contestó el niño—. Y se los dice un niño de 5 años, deberían preocuparse.

— ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?! —Le terminaron gritando Yuuki y Kotone al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Hola! ¡Bella camarera! —Se levantó en la silla para alzar las manos—. ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Quiero que me traiga helado una joven tan hermosa como tú!

—Mira, mira, eso sí es coquetearle, ¿verdad? —Le comentó Yuuki a Kotone con una sonrisa inocente.

—Cállate —Respondió Kotone de mala manera.

De ese modo, tuvieron que permanecer un buen rato con los niños dentro de esa heladería. Mientras que ya se hacía de tarde, Calme no había vuelto al gimnasio con los demás, había ido hasta parar en un sitio conocido como "Arboleda Promesa" que se esconde por Pueblo Ocre. Como era un lugar oculto, entró allí hasta sentarse apoyado en una gran roca que tenía tres cortes enormes. Estaba solo, a excepción de su Dedenne y su Gogoat que lo había traído hasta ahí.

—El mega aro... —Se dijo a sí mismo—. Ay, no, no... hice bien en rechazarlo. Yo no necesito un objeto así... ¿verdad? —Miró hacia sus dos Pokémon, que no pudieron responderle—. Todos, se están esforzando... para derrotar al enemigo. Hasta Kyouhei... él sí pasó algo terrible y de todas formas se esfuerza... ¿Seré un egoísta por huir tanto? Pero... pelear contra Kentaro y Asahi sería...

Interrumpiendo esa pequeña charla, vio los matorrales moverse, pues alguien estaba entrando a esa ruta tan oculta.

— ¿Será por aquí...? ¿Oh? ¡Calme! —Era Naomi quien había entrado.

— ¿N-Naomi...? ¿Cómo...?

—Te gusta buscar los lugares más ocultos para esconderte de todo, así que pregunté en los alrededores si había una ruta o algo que no se veía a simple vista. ¡Me alegro de haberte encontrado!

—Oh, vaya... —Se puso de pie.

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Aquí lo encontré!

Escuchar eso llamó la atención de Calme, quien al esperar a quienes llamaba, se ganó un pequeño espanto al por fin verlo, pues Kentaro y Asahi eran quienes entraron, y al hacerlo caminaron los tres hacia donde estaba Calme.

— ¡Ah! —Calme retrocedió y se topó con la roca enorme detrás de él—. ¿P-P-Por qué...?

—Lamento si los traje, pero le pedí que me ayudaran a buscarte —Dijo Naomi.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos —Volteó Kentaro—. Ya encontraste a Calme, era todo lo que querías, ¿no? Y de todos modos no podemos quedarnos porque la bruja de cabello largo ya nos amenazó.

— ¿B-Bruja de cabello largo? —Preguntó Calme—. Ugh... _*Por favor... que no se refieran a Kotone, aunque esa chica... es capaz*_

—Esperen un minuto, no pueden irse —Les dijo Naomi—. Aprovechando que estamos solo los cuatro, deberíamos hablar mejor sobre el Mega Aro, ver quién se lo quedará.

—Ok... por primera vez estoy de acuerdo —Dijo Asahi—. No sobre que necesitáramos a Calme... pero sí que deberíamos hablar ya sobre quién se queda el Mega Aro. Dijimos una batalla, Kenta, pero no te has animado. ¡No es justo que me tengas esperando! Si no te decides, debería quedármelo yo.

—Por favor, Asa, Kenta... me gustaría hablar con Calme para que también compita por ese Mega Aro.

— ¿Eh? E-Está bien, Naomi... —Respondió Calme un poco nervioso—. Yo ya rechacé el Mega Aro, así que...

— ¡¿Es porque no quieres enfrentar a Kentaro y Asahi?! Si es así, deberíamos escoger una prueba con la que los tres estén a gusto.

— ¡¿Qué tontería es esa?! —Respondió Kentaro a gritos—. ¡El Mega Aro es para mejorar las habilidades del Pokémon en combate! ¡Es lógico que un combate sea lo que decida quién se queda con el Aro!

—Pero si dices eso, ¿por qué no quieres luchar contra Asahi?

— ¡Porque no me da la gana! ¡Así de simple!

—Bien, entonces tú y Calme luchen.

— ¡Pero no! —Respondió Calme—. Naomi, de verdad no quiero el Aro...

— ¡No digas eso! Yo pienso que lo usarías muy bien. Además, vinimos hasta aquí porque los Pokédex Holder están teniendo dificultades contra un nuevo enemigo, creí que tú les ayudabas, ¿no era así, Calme?

—Ah... eh... —Bajó la mirada sin responder.

— ¿Calme?

—Ese cobarde no ayuda a nadie —Dijo Kentaro—. Está muy ocupado con su camarita, no tiene tiempo de usar sus habilidades para salvar personas.

— ¡No es cierto, Kenta! ¡Te recuerdo que ese día en el bosque, fue Calme quien nos ayudó a escapar!

— ¡Por eso digo que es un cobarde! ¡Lo que debimos hacer en ese momento fue combatir!

—No... —Dijo Calme.

— ¿Eh?

—No, no, no... en ese momento no había que combatir —Levantó su mirada—. Analicé la situación y creí que era más importante proteger nuestras vidas que pelear una batalla que no ganaríamos por algo tan absurdo como el "orgullo"... ¡Di lo que quieras, pero yo creo que tomé la decisión correcta!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Ay... —Se cubrió con los brazos—. Perdón...

—Escúchame rata —Lo tomó de la camiseta—. Tal vez si Asa y yo hubiéramos luchado... pudimos perder, sí... ¡Pero tú! ¡Tú sí tenías oportunidad contra ese granuja, tú sí podías y no lo hiciste! ¡¿Sabes lo que me da rabia?! ¡Que por más que entreno, demuestras ser mejor y no quieres usar esas habilidades! ¡Me da asco ver que tu talento se desperdicie de esa forma, porque es el talento que yo quiero!

—O-Oye, Kenta... —Naomi trató de calmarlo.

—No lo golpees, Kenta... recuerda lo que la bruja dijo —Le dijo Asahi muy nervioso.

—Es... ¿Por eso? —Preguntó Calme—. ¿Por eso... estás tan obsesionado con que yo pelee?

—Oh... ¡Tch! —Kentaro respondió arrojándolo al suelo—. ¡Olvídalo! De todos modos prefieres jugar con tu ridícula cámara.

—Ugh... —Apretó el puño—. ¡¿Pues te digo algo?! ¡Ahora mismo ni si quiera sé si quiero ser un reportero!

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Los reporteros han difamado a los Pokédex Holder, no porque creen que sea la verdad, sino porque esa es una noticia más jugosa para ellos! ¡Se aprovechan de las personas para tener la mejor noticia! ¡No solo aquí, los de Kalos acosaron a mi padre en su infancia porque ganó el torneo de la copa Junior! ¡Ese mundo está lleno de injusticia y difamación! Yo... tal vez... ¡Ya no seré reportero! Pensé que estaba persiguiendo lo que quería, pero no era así... y ahora, con todo lo que ha pasado, me he visto obligado a combatir unas cuantas veces... ¡¿Será porque en realidad yo tengo que combatir?! ¡¿Será que en el fondo mi destino era solo combatir?! Estaba dudando, me sentía mal... y luego... aparecen ustedes, me retan a una batalla... ¡¿"Si acepto la batalla contra Asa y Kenta significa que ellos tienen razón"?! ¡Es lo que pensé! ¡Por eso rechacé la batalla! ¡Por miedo!

— ¡Entonces combate! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tal vez sea cierto!

— ¡Pues claro, porque es lo que a ti te gustaría! ¡Te felicito porque mi sueño se arruinó! ¡Estoy feliz por ustedes dos! ¡¿Quedarán el doble de satisfechos si además de abandonar mi sueño comienzo a combatir?!

—Ugh... ¡Sí! ¡Sí lo hará! —Tomó su PokéBall y sacó a Barbaracle listo para el combate.

— ¡Hey! ¡Hey! —Asahi fue junto a él—. ¡No te precipites, Kenta! Si lo atacas con tu Pokémon y él no se quiere defender como siempre... sería ir demasiado lejos.

— ¡Concha Filo!

— ¡Kenta!

Barbaracle se lanzó directamente con su ataque, el cual no pareciera que Calme iba a esquivar, dejando nervioso a todos, incluso a Kenta que había ordenado el ataque, hasta estuvo a punto de gritarle a su Pokémon para detenerlo, pero en un último segundo Calme abrió su bolso, del cual salió Dedenne en un ataque sorpresa, empujando a Barbaracle hacia atrás con una poderosa Carantoña.

—C-Calme... —Naomi le habló sorprendida.

—Yo... después de todo aún no disfruto pelear —Dijo Calme apretando el puño—. No tanto como disfrutaba usar la cámara, por eso se me es raro, pero... ¡Pero ya no quiero dejar que sigan tratándome como quieran, Kenta, Asa!

—Tú... —Kentaro apretó los dientes enfadado.

—Lo comprendo muy bien —Asahi dio un paso en frente—. Si dices que ahora te vas a defender, y viendo que tienes la ventaja de tipo, no me dejas opción —De su PokéBall sacó un gran Diggersby.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tú también, Asa?! —Naomi se sorprendió mucho más—. ¡No sean abusivos! ¡Dos contra uno no se vale!

— ¿Acaso se te olvida que nosotros siempre peleábamos 2 contra 1? —Respondió Kentaro—. Pero ese chico... siempre, siempre... se las ingeniaba para ganar, era increíble.

—B-Bueno... ¡Aún así...!

Antes de poder decir algo, Gogoat salió de una de las PokéBall de Calme e embistió a Diggersby con fuerza, pero el enorme Pokémon volvió a levantarse junto a Barbaracle para luchar, mientras que Dedenne subió a la cabeza de Gogoat, el cual también estaba listo para el combate.

—Calme... ¿Tú también? —Preguntó Naomi, pero esta vez en lugar de interrumpir se apartó para dejar libre al campo de batalla—. _*Esos Pokémon... recuerdo cuando esos tres usaban exactamente a esos mismos Pokémon para combatir, solo que ahora han evolucionado... pero después de la batalla, ninguno estaba enfadado y continuábamos riendo como amigos. ¿Podría ser... que después de esta batalla nuevamente podamos reír como en aquellos días?*_

—Calme, quiero que sepas... —Dijo Kentaro—. Que no me contendré... pero no porque tenga ganas de darte una paliza, sino porque hasta el día de hoy respeto tus habilidades y sé bien que contigo no hay que contenerse. ¡Solo espero que tú tampoco lo hagas! ¡Ve!

— ¡Tú también, Diggersby! ¡Ataca con todo tu poder! —Ordenó Asahi a su Pokémon.

—...Uf... —Calme respiró—. Lo siento, Chevro, Denne... ugh... ¡Encanto!

Dedenne saltó enfrente e hizo unas pequeñas gracias que cautivaron un tanto a los dos Pokémon que venían al ataque. Aún así no detuvieron su ataque y golpearon a Dedenne para mandarlo a volar.

— ¡Uno menos! —Exclamó Asahi con alegría.

—No, aún no —Le dijo Kentaro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Al observar arriba, Dedenne volvió a su equilibrio y cayó en la cabeza de Gogoat, donde comió su Baya Zidra.

— ¡Claro! ¡Dedenne lleva equipada esa baya! ¡Desde que éramos niños ha hecho ese mismo truco! —Dijo Kentaro—. Asahi, vamos a demostrarle que bajar el ataque de tu Pokémon, no será suficiente para acabar con su gran poder de tamaño.

— ¡T-Tienes razón! ¡Giga Impacto! —Ordenó Asahi.

— ¡Chevro! ¡Asta drenaje!

Ambos Pokémon corrieron hacia el otro hasta interceptar en una diminuta explosión que terminó en ambos haciendo fuerza para empujar al otro, Gogoat con sus poderosas Astas y Diggersby con sus enormes patas delanteras.

—Demonios... —Dijo Asahi—. Tengo las de perder, Kenta. Debo esperar unos momentos a que Diggersby cargue energía para su siguiente ataque, y mientras siga tocando las astas de Gogoat, irá perdiendo energía.

—Descuida, no olvides que tienes un compañero. Calme estará perdido porque tengo todo controlado. Primero que nada... ¡Rompecoraza! —Ordenó a su Pokémon, el cual se preparó para su siguiente poderoso ataque—. _*Sé que es arriesgado el Rompecoraza, pero mientras Diggersby detiene a Gogoat, es la oportunidad perfecta para acumular el poder de Barbaracle. Y ese Dedenne no lo veo en ningún lado, debe seguir entre las astas de Gogoat...*_ ¡Ok! ¡Siguiente ataque! ¡Golpe aéreo! —Al ordenar, Barbaracle saltó alto para interceptar su ataque—. _*Un ataque del tipo volador después de cargar con Rompecoraza... ni en broma Gogoat aguantará eso, y lo mejor es que no puede moverse de su sitio gracias a combatir contra Diggersby. Jeje... Pero... ¿Qué pasa? Ese Dedenne aún no salta de la cabeza de Gogoat. Yo... ¡¿Eh?!*_ —Observó mejor la situación, la cosa era que gracias al gran cuerpo de Diggersby, hace un buen rato que no podía vigilar la cabeza de Gogoat—. ¡No puede ser! —Corrió para ver la batalla de otro lado, para por fin ver la cabeza de Gogoat—. ¡Ah! ¡No está! No puede ser... pero... —Miró a su alrededor—. ¡Desde que esos dos chocaron, no le he quitado la vista al campo! ¡¿Dedenne desapareció?! Sé que es pequeño, pero esto...

—Creo que se te olvida que aunque Diggersby pueda poner fuerza para repeler a Chevro, en realidad no puede moverse gracias al Giga Impacto —Le mencionó Calme con la mirada baja.

— ¡¿Diggersby?! ¡Ah! —Al observar nuevamente, resultaba que Dedenne había subido a la cabeza de Diggersby—. ¡No puede ser! Cuando esos dos chocaron y Diggersby nos dio la espalda, tapando la frente de Gogoat... Dedenne saltó hacia Diggersby hasta subir en su cabeza, y este no pudo evitarlo al tener que cargar energía... ¡Imposible!

—Sí... ustedes siempre han sido así.

— ¿Eh?

—Les encanta los Pokémon de apariencia amenazadora como esos dos y tal vez crean que el adorable y pequeño Dedenne no sea una gran amenaza, pero... a mí siempre me ha gustado usar a Denne para luchar, porque es increíble todas las estrategias que puedo realizar gracias a su cuerpo tan pequeño, es tan fácil aprovecharme de enemigos grandes... claro, por eso una apariencia débil no debe ser subestimada, ¿verdad? "Fuerza" no es tener grandes músculos, sino tener perseverancia y la capacidad de superar momentos difíciles, esa es la "fuerza" a la que se refería él.

— ¿Él?

—Claro... los Dedenne siempre deben esforzarse mucho por su cuerpo tan pequeño —Levantó la mirada hacia arriba—. Es por eso que son tan fuertes. Denne... ¡Demuéstralo! ¡Ambos, Denne y Chevro! ¡Trueno y Hoja Aguda!

Dicho esto, Dedenne saltó desde la cabeza de Diggersby y gracias a la altura pudo perpetuar un poderoso Trueno en Barbaracle antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar su ataque, mientras que Gogoat finalmente se hizo a un lado de Diggersby y rápidamente lo golpeó con su poderosa Hoja Aguda. Ambos fueron ataques poderosos y completamente efectivos, por lo que ambos Pokémon cayeron derrotados sin poder dar más. Tras el término de la pelea, nadie dijo nada, como si hubiera sido algo realmente impactante.

—Hmm... —Calme observó su mano—. Después de todo... las batallas no me dan la misma satisfacción, ¿verdad? Pero... aún así... —Se agachó, puesto que su Dedenne corría hacia él, así que lo tomó y lo dejó en su hombro—. Tú eres increíble... tú y Chevro —Caminó hacia Gogoat y subió en él—. Vamos, ¿está bien?

—Hey, chicos —Naomi fue junto a Kentaro y Asahi, quienes regresaron a sus Pokémon—. ¿Qué tal? ¿No están enfadados?

—Pff... ya sabía yo que ese Calme seguía siendo bueno. Ese... hmm... —Kentaro caminó hacia Calme, para detenerlo antes de que se marchara en Gogoat—. Hey, Calme... lo sabía, tú no has perdido el toque después de todo. Supongo que después de esto, sabes que las batallas están hechas para ti.

—Eso digo yo —Dijo Asahi—. ¡Será increíble! Ahora podemos combatir igual que en los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad? Solo deja que entrenemos, porque para la otra Kenta y yo...

—No... —Dijo Calme.

— ¿Eh?

—En los días que he estado aquí, muchos me han dicho que soy fuerte, un experto en las batallas y mis estrategias son buenas... otros que no tiene nada de malo si ayudo en la batalla, pero... me di cuenta que ninguno, absolutamente ninguno habló de mi futuro como entrenador. Cuando la gente te adula por tus talentos, incluso si son cosas a las que no te dedicas, es increíble. Saben que tienes talento pero no por eso debes dedicarte a ello y me dan el espacio para hacer lo que quiera en verdad.

— ¿Pero de qué rayos nos hablas?

—Asa, Kenta... me disculpo mucho con ustedes por romper mi promesa ese día. No tomé en cuenta lo importante que era para ustedes, no tenía nada de malo participar incluso si yo no me dedicaría a ello más tarde. Pero más allá de disculparme, no puedo hacer más por ustedes porque... porque no necesito amigos como ustedes.

— ¡¿Calme?! —Kentaro le gritó muy confundido.

—Vamos Chevro. Necesito... ir allí.

Así el chico solo se marchó montando a su Gogoat, sin que nadie dijera nada más. Inesperadamente se apareció en el gimnasio de Ciudad Engobe donde solo se encontraban Orange, Gin y Amethyst. Y lo que dijo al bajar de Gogoat fue algo que dejó sorpresa...

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Calme? —Preguntó Orange muy sorprendida.

—A partir de ahora... me gustaría entrenar igual que ustedes —Respondió Calme—. Y sobre todo, quisiera que fuera Gin quien me enseñara, si no es mucha molestia...

— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?! O-Oye... Gin...

—Hm... —Gin pensó un poco, pero no respondió.

—S-Sé que es repentino... a ver... —Calme bajó la mirada, con un sonrojo de los nervios—. Realmente hace unos momentos seguía dudando, pero... gracias a todos, pude tomar mi decisión. Me pareció increíble que Kyouhei, quien había pasado por algo terrible, de todas formas se motivara para pelear, no porque le guste, sino por el bien de ayudar. Es exactamente como yo... si peleo, será porque quiero ayudar, quiero que mi fuerza sea para ayudarlos a todos, para que los reporteros no sigan hablando mal de los Pokédex Holder. Y bueno... alguien me dijo que siempre es bueno escoger a tu maestro.

Al decir esas palabras, Amethyst retrocedió unos pasos y les desvió la mirada nada más, como si en realidad eso le avergonzara.

— ¿Y escogiste a Gin? —Volvió a preguntar Orange.

—Sí... bueno, lo pensé mucho. Un maestro debe ser alguien que se adapte a tus necesidades. Hasta hace poco, yo nunca había perdido una batalla y tenía plena confianza en mis estrategias. Pero... Gin me enseñó la realidad de las batallas, que en algún momento mis estrategias fallarán y para eso debo estar listo y reaccionar. Fue la primera vez que me dieron esa lección. No solo eso, comprendí en realidad lo que significa la fuerza, que si los ayudo a todos no significa que esté renunciando a mi sueños. Aunque claro, en este momento no sé si realmente tengo el mismo sueño, pero al menos quiero prestarles mi fuerza en esta batalla y más tarde descubrir lo que quiero. Por todo esto, vengo por esa petición, yo...

—Dime niño —Finalmente Gin habló—. Hace unos momentos actuabas igual de cobarde que siempre, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

— ¿Eh? A... decir verdad... fueron las típicas provocaciones de Asa y Kenta. Siempre me han molestado y tratan de provocarme para que pelee, pero esta vez, en lugar de tener ganas de evitarlos, sentí ira y quería defenderme por fin. Insistieron tanto que finalmente actué.

—Lo entiendo, pero...

— ¿Eh?

—No quiero entrenarte, Calme... no hasta que tengas ese Mega Aro.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Es una forma perfecta de aumentar tu poder en el combate y la de demostrar que realmente estás decidido a luchar. Hay poco que puedo enseñarte, pero si consigues un Mega Aro y un Pokémon capaz de Megaevolucionar... tú y yo combatiremos Megaevolución vs Megaevolución, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—G-Gin... ehm... ¡Ok! Trataré de... ¡Ay! No, no... no trataré, definitivamente obtendré ese Mega Aro. Ay... aunque tendré que volver con esos chicos después de lo que le dije... ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Calme.

— ¡Sí! —Dio media vuelta muy nervioso—. ¡Voy enseguida entonces! Ah... —Dio unos pasos, pero justo otras personas entraron al gimnasio, así que se detuvo. Eran nuevamente Naomi, Kentaro y Asahi—. U-Uy...

—Je —Naomi sonrió y se le acercó a Calme—. Ten. Tu Mega Aro —Le entregó el dicho objeto.

— ¿Eh...? ¡¿EH?!

—Es tuyo Calme, ¿estás feliz?

— ¡¿Mío?! ¡¿Así sin más?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Cuando te fuiste, lo hablamos entre los tres.

— ¿Acaso se te olvidó el trato, tonto? —Respondió Kentaro de mala manera—. Dijimos que el ganador en una batalla se llevaría el Mega Aro. Tú ganaste una batalla entre nosotros y demostraste ser más fuerte.

—Eso mismo —Asintió Asahi—. Odiamos admitirlo, pero eres el más fuerte. Así que es obvio que mereces heredar la Megaevolución.

—Kenta... Asa... u-ugh... —De pronto Calme soltó algunas lágrimas—. Gracias...

— ¡Ay! ¡Tardado! ¡No te pongas a llorar como niñita! —Le gritó Kentaro.

—Snf... lo siento... —Limpió sus lágrimas con el brazo y acto seguido se colocó el Mega Aro en su muñeca—. Uf... Con esto... podré Megaevolucionar Pokémon, ¿verdad? N-Naomi.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó Naomi ladeando la cabeza.

—Necesitaré tu ayuda. Quiero la lista de Pokémon con Megaevolución y saber qué piedras ha reunido tu padre durante sus investigaciones, para saber si me dará alguna.

—Calme. Tú...

—Voy a capturar a mi sexto Pokémon.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Mei :**

Edad: 13 (al principio 12)

Región: Unova

Hogar natal: Ciudad Engobe

Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de Octubre.

Signo zodiacal: Libra.

Tipo de sangre: O

Altura: 1,49

Peso: 40 kg

Comida favorita: Pizza.

Color favorito: Morado.

Primer Pokémon: Purrloin

Familia: Hugh (padre), Tía.

 **Equipo Pokémon (hasta el capítulo 25): Liepard, Whirlipede, Darumaka, Golett, Woobat**

 **Curiosidades:**

*Mei es el nombre en japonés de Nanci/Rosa la protagonista femenina de los juegos Black 2 & White 2, contraparte de Whi-two.

*Una gran duda dentro del fanfic es sobre la madre de Mei. Debido a que Hugh no tiene realmente un buen shipping en el manga… no, ni siquiera con Yuki, pues realmente no me dieron ganas de darle una madre presente. Pero también, Hugh no es esos que tendrían relaciones con cualquiera que además abandonaría a su hija, por lo que, lamento confirmarles, la madre de Mei está muerta. Pero su madre no será mencionada en el fic, porque me parece un tema innecesario de tratar. Y sí, personajes como Hikari o Mitsuri tienen madres que no se mencionan, pero a diferencia suya, la casa y ambiente de Mei sería mucho más visto a detalle debido a la temática familiar que tiene el elenco de B2W2, por eso decidí que Mei sería la única sin madre.

*Una vez que aparecieran los demás holder, Mei ya no participaría tanto en la historia, sin embargo por su popularidad (que no me esperaba) ella continuó siendo parte importante de la historia.

*La personalidad de Mei fue trabajada en "Será como Hugh pero a la vez todo lo contrario" por eso mismo, aunque en principio ella aparenta ser igual, en realidad es todo lo contrario. Es tímida, adora la escuela y sus actividades, quiere congeniar con la gente, es comprensiva, etc. Decidí esto porque ambos tienen otra realidad desde niños. Hugh, debido a su hermanita, está en el lado de alguien que debe proteger a otro, y por eso mismo creé a Mei con la idea del otro punto de vista, aquel que creció del punto de vista de ser protegido, es por eso que además Mei es uno de los personajes más apegados a su padre del fanfic. Sumando a que el tema de no tener una madre, apoya mucho al por qué la actitud de Mei. Otro momento resaltante es el primer encuentro con el Team Plasma, Hugh tenía 7 años y se los enfrentó sin problema, mientras que Mei a sus 12 tembló y dudó, creo que es lo que más aclara la diferencia de "el que debe proteger" y "la que es protegida".

*Y si preguntan por qué Mei se parecía tanto a Hugh al inicio del fanfic, si notan el flashback del momento que rechazó a Kyouhei, fue cuando ella tomó esa característica. Actuar como Hugh, fue una forma de "autodefensa" para Mei, porque tenía miedo de volver a sufrir bullying otra vez.

*Mei adoraría a los Pokémon gato en general, pero al final se limitó solo a los Purrloin y Liepard por falta de tiempo.

*Mei nunca se enteró por qué Hugh odia al Team Plasma y es muy probable que no lo vaya a hacer porque en lo que tengo planeado para la historia, no veo alguna parte donde ella pueda enterarse y no me parece necesario tampoco.

*Siempre he detestado esa idea de los anime que un personaje se enamore de una mala persona antes de que deje de serlo (mujeres sumisas, pff). Por eso mismo, lo confirmo, Mei no se enamoró de Kyouhei hasta que cambió, porque sí apoyo la idea de que necesitas volverte buena persona para hacerte merecedor de amor. Mei se enamoró de Kyouhei luego de la cita en el parque de diversiones, lo confirmo. Kyouhei y Mei es mi pareja favorita del fic.

*Se menciona que Mei tiene 13 desde el principio del fic, pero en realidad los cumplió mientras transcurría la historia. Esto se decidió para dejar claro que Kyouhei es mayor que Mei y por varios meses, de esta forma, Hugh sí pudo haber cuidado mucho a Kyouhei de bebé antes de que Mei naciera (que es algo que necesito porque forma parte de la construcción de la relación de Hugh y Kyouhei)

*Al medir 1,49 es incluso más baja que Whi-two cuando tenía su edad.

*Mei es a la que imagino con el mayor tamaño de busto, incluso más que Kotone. Y como el buen Yamamoto lo hizo, yo les diré el orden de las chicas en busto: (Mei, Kotone, Hana, ...Haruka, Naomi, Orange, Mizuki, Mitsuri). De nada (?)

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Mi fuerza de voluntad.**


	27. 26-Mi Fuerza de Voluntad

**Capítulo 26: Mi fuerza de voluntad.**

En el hospital de Ciudad Mayólico, abundaba la tranquilidad... bueno, en realidad no.

— ¡TOODOOOOS! —De pronto alguien gritó por la ventana del piso de arriba, se escuchó su voz por todas partes—. ¡DEBEN SABER QUE, CUANDO SALGAN DE AQUÍ, LES ESPERA UN MUNDO MARAVILLOSO Y POR ESO MISMO LES RECOMIENDO LA COMPAÑÍA DE BW PARA...!

— ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —Una enfermera entró de golpe, muy exaltada—. ¡No puedo estar viniendo a regañarlo todos los días! ¡Debe quedarse en cama y NO GRITAR! ¡Eso solo le hará empeorar su condición!

—Pero yo no puedo hacer eso...

— ¡Gray! —A la sala también entró White, algo enfadada.

— ¡Ah! Mamá, ¿viniste a visitarme?

Luego de resolver todo ese jaleo provocado y que White se disculpara con la enfermera, finalmente Gray volvió a la cama y luego entraron Bianca y Hana también a la habitación para acompañarlo.

—Es el colmo contigo... ¿No puedes mantenerte tranquilo? —Le dijo White ya un tanto cansada—. Ten —Le entregó un pedazo de melón que había cortado, Bianca lo había traído.

—No puedo hacer eso, ¿sabes? —Respondió Gray—. Todos mis amigos seguro están entrenando y yo aquí... ¡Conozco al enemigo mejor que nadie! Por eso debo ayudar.

—Y por eso debes descansar. Uf... eres tan testarudo como Black, ¿sabías? Pero por favor, te necesito tranquilo.

—Descuida, seguro Gray comenzará a comportarse a partir de ahora, ¿no? —Mencionó Bianca—. Es un chico inteligente. Oh, ¿por qué no vamos por unos jugos abajo?

—Buena idea —Asintió White.

— ¿Eh? —Voy también—. Hana se puso de pie.

—No, no. Quédate aquí con este chico testarudo, ¿de acuerdo? En una de esas lo convences para que descanse como debe ser —Le guiñó el ojo terminando la frase.

— ¿Y-Yo...?

— ¡Entonces vamos! —Ambas mujeres expresaron con una sonrisa al unísono y salieron por la puerta para dejar a los dos jóvenes solos.

— ¡P-Pero...! Uhm... —Hana volvió a su asiento, con la mirada baja y rostro sonrojado.

—Eh... está bueno... este Melón... —Le comentó Gray de forma incómoda, tratando de sacarle conversación a la tímida chica—. ¿No salió muy caro...?

—Entre tus padres y los míos lo pagamos... está bien —Respondió Hana sin levantar la mirada.

—Ah, qué bien. Sí.

—Uf... Gray, ¿por qué desobedeces tanto a las enfermeras? —Finalmente Hana se armó de valor y levantó esa mirada para preguntarle.

—No es que me agrade, pero... deberías entender mi situación. Kazuo es alguien a quien respetaba, entonces no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que es a él a quien tenemos que enfrentarnos. ¿Sabes lo que planea? Juntar a los tres dragones legendarios para obtener al dragón original. Todas las leyendas que he leído en los libros habla sobre la poderosa bestia que era, que infundió el miedo en Unova hace muchos...

—Ok, lo entiendo. Pero nada obtienes impacientándote —Lo interrumpió de forma abrupta—. Ehm... lo siento, yo sé que es difícil para ti, pero... tienes gente que está preocupada por ti también, ¿sabes?

—Sí, sí... lo entiendo —Él también bajó su mirada, pues aunque lo negara, sabía perfectamente que todos tenían razón—. Oye, Hana... supe que peleaste con un enemigo.

— ¿Eh? —Se sonrojó de la vergüenza—. N-No fue así... solo... traté, pero... al fin de cuentas sigo siendo mala en esto de las batallas, entonces...

—No tiene nada de malo. No te agradan y aún así te esfuerzas por ayudar. Sí... eso es propio de ti, Hana.

—Jeje... pues gracias entonces... —Sonrió con su rostro aún ruborizado.

—Hana... lo siento.

— ¿Eh? —Realmente se sorprendió de escuchar aquello, no se lo esperaba—. ¿P-Por qué?

—Cuando... estaba por desmayarme... pensé en algunas cosas, que posiblemente no entienda del todo a las personas como yo creía, como a Kazuo... y contigo hablé antes de entrar a la batalla, dijimos muchas cosas y tú, bueno, me revelaste algunas de tus dudas, que te gusta ayudar y temes que ya nadie te necesite. Y yo egoístamente dije que siempre necesitaría de tu ayuda.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué tiene de egoísta, Gray?

—Siempre, siempre... me has ayudado para que yo pueda manejar la compañía de mamá, has estado a mi lado y a veces servido de asistente. Sueles organizar papeles para mí y te llevas bien con los actores, siempre te he necesitado, por eso quería que lo supieras. Pero... ese era yo, preocupándome de las cosas que yo quiero hacer, preocupándome de que Hana me ayude a mí. Y nunca te pregunté, ¿qué es lo que quieres tú?

—Oh... —Hana se encogió de hombros, no esperaba tal pregunta, pero de inmediato desvió su mirada de Gray, tratando de negar—. N-Nada... no hay nada que quiera hacer realmente, por eso no son egoístas tus peticiones.

— ¿Por qué, Hana? Aún quiero que me apoyes en mis sueños, pero... quiero saber si puedo apoyarte en los tuyos también.

—No... no es importante...

—Sí lo es. Por favor...

—Ugh... yo... snf... —Soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas en tan solo pensar en la idea—. Siempre te acompaño a muchos eventos y son todos... tan bellos. Cuando fuimos al desfile de modas y vi a Camilia, quedé encantada, me hubiera gustado quedarme ahí o ayudarte a organizar algo así otra vez, o incluso... tal vez... ser parte de ese espectáculo, siempre he admirado a los modelos y actores con los que trabajas. Pero solo es...

—Es fantástico Hana. Me hace feliz que encontraras las cosas que te gustan acompañándome en mi propio sueño. La próxima vez, quiero que platiques más con esos modelos a los que admiras, ¿está bien?

—Uh... snf... —Ella no respondió y solo siguió llorando—. Sí... —Asintió bajando la mirada.

—Pero mira nada más —Se le acercó—. No tienes que llorar... Hana...

Pero antes de cualquier otra cosa, la puerta se abrió, espantando a ambos chicos, quienes se alejaron uno del otro de forma muy agitada.

— ¡Hola Gray! ¡¿Cómo estás?! —Black entró a la habitación de manera energética y alegre. A su lado estaba Cheren, quien lo acompañaba—. ¿Uh? ¿Pasó algo?

— ¡N-Nada! —Respondió Hana mientras les daba la espalda para limpiar sus lágrimas. Una vez que acomodó sus lentes nuevamente en su lugar, volteó hacia ellos—. No esperaba que lleguen tan pronto...

— ¡Yo siento que nos demoramos! Es que Cheren tenía cosas que hacer con el gimnasio.

—Los chicos me lo pidieron para entrenar en el campo, así que le presté las llaves a Gin —Dijo Cheren

Luego de eso, White y Bianca regresaron a la habitaciones con jugos y gaseosas, así que todos se habían sentado para beber y comer ese Melón que habían traído.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido, Gray? —Le preguntó Cheren.

— ¿Eh? Ah, mucho mejor —Respondió Gray—. Creo que pronto podré salir.

—No deberías impacientarte, ¿sí? Pero vaya... fue realmente un susto cuando te encontramos. Lo bueno es que estabas justo en la salida de la cueva, así que pudimos actuar rápidamente.

—Ah... —Gray iba a dar otra cucharada, pero al escuchar eso, se sorprendió y prefirió seguir la conversación—. ¿La entrada de la cueva? ¿Justo en la entrada, ninguna otra parte?

— ¿Eh? No, justamente en la entrada. Cualquiera diría que te dejaron allí para que te encontraran más rápido, ¿no? —Dijo irónicamente.

—Sí... es cierto...

En ese momento Gray no mencionó nada, pero se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido ese día. Para él no había ninguna duda de que cuando fue atravesado por Haxorus, Kazuo lo dejó caer en un pequeño barranco y ahí lo dejó, algo lejos de la salida. Gray pensó que lo que sucedió después fue una especie de sueño, pero recuerda haber visto a una figura enorme y negra, probablemente un Pokémon, y a su lado estaba posiblemente su entrenador, alguien alto a quien Gray no pudo verle el rostro porque en ese mismo momento se desmayó. Hasta ahora, no había pensado pensado en eso, pero ahora, ¿y si no fue un sueño? Significaba que alguien más, alguien aparte de los Pokédex Holder, lo había levantado y lo llevó a la entrada de la cueva para que lo encontraran más rápido. Pero... ¿quién?

Por otra parte, en Ciudad Engobe, luego de una batalla contra Kentaro y Asahi, Calme decidió finalmente que entrenaría para ser de ayuda en la batalla contra el Team Return. Para ello, le preguntó a Gin si podía ayudarlo con su entrenamiento, a lo que este respondió que lo hará una vez que Calme consiga un Pokémon para Megaevolucionar. Calme no perdió el tiempo y junto a Naomi fueron a explorar Ciudad Engobe donde se encontraba Trevor para preguntarle acerca de los Pokémon capaces de Megaevolucionar.

—Muy bien... —Trevor sacó un papel plastificado de entre sus cosas—. Aquí está. Es la lista de Pokémon capaces de Megaevolucionar.

— ¿La lista completa? —Calme recibió la lista.

—Así es. Hace muchos años tuvimos una que pertenecía al Team Flare, sin embargo en mis investigaciones sobre la Megaevolución he logrado encontrar más especies capaces de adquirir esta valiosa etapa. Estoy completamente seguro que esos son todos los Pokémon en el mundo que pueden Megaevolucionar. Por supuesto, también he tenido expediciones junto a los otros asistentes del profesor Sycamore para buscar Megapiedras. Los Pokémon marcados con rojo son de los que ya hemos encontrado su respectiva piedra, las cuales traigo ahora conmigo. Te recomiendo buscar a alguno de esos.

— ¿Eh? Hay unos tachados...

—Oh, esos... a ver... el año pasado tus padres me pidieron algunas de las Mega piedras, dijeron que era para una chica de Johto o algo así.

— ¡¿Eh?! Ugh... _*De algún modo... Kotone siempre se las ingenia para que su presencia resalte donde vaya. Uf... eso significa que la lista de Pokémon que puedo conseguir será menor*._

—Bueno Calme, espero haberte ayudado.

— ¡E-Espere! ¿Cómo se supone que buscaré? No conozco nada de Unova, especialmente si quiero un Pokémon en específico.

— ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé! —Impertinentemente Naomi se puso a buscar en el bolso de Calme.

— ¿N-N-Naomi?

—Aquí está —Se levantó, había sacado la Pokédex y comenzó a usarla—. Lo sabía, en Unova se actualizó.

— ¿Actualizó?

— ¿No notaste que es algo distinta a cuando la tenías en Kalos?

—Eh...

—Es la "Pokédex Internacional" es el último invento que dejó el famoso profesor Oak, que en paz descanse. Se dijo que solo hizo unos pocos, pero que tiene funciones increíbles que ninguna Pokédex ha tenido. Gracias a los datos que le fueron entregados de todos los Pokédex Holder, pudo crear algo así.

—Pero dime, ¿qué tiene de diferente?

—Normalmente una Pokédex está adaptada únicamente para funcionar en su región de origen. Su lista inicial es de los Pokémon que puedes encontrar allí nada más y su mapa interno es de la respectiva región. Por ejemplo, si tu padres van a la región de Johto, varias modalidades dejarían de funcionar, limitando solamente a ver la información del respectivo Pokémon. ¿Entiendes?

—E-Eh...

—Pero la nueva Pokédex, que fue entregada a hijos de Pokédex Holder, funciona para adaptarse a la región que pise el portador, gracias a un GPS interno, probablemente uno de los más fantásticos en el mundo.

—GP... ¿S...?

—Cuando pisaste la región Unova, tu Pokédex se actualizó. ¡Mira! —Le mostró la pantalla—. ¿Ves? Ahora el mapa que te muestra es el de Unova, y si buscamos con la lista que te dio papá... ¡Exacto! Puedes buscar a los Pokémon que quieras por el área, la Pokédex te lo va a indicar.

— ¡¿La Pokédex puede indicarte el área de un Pokémon?!

— ¿No lo sabías?

— ¡A-Ah...! Bueno... yo... _*solo sé que puedo ver datos, no que tenía tantas otras funciones...*_ Pero Naomi, es increíble, ¿cómo sabes tanto de las nuevas Pokédex?

—Durante su creación, el profesor Oak pidió datos a todos los demás investigadores en las regiones, claro que el profesor Sycamore también. Gracias a eso pude observar y me explicaron con detalles las nuevas funciones que tendría la Pokédex. ¡Por eso es tan fantástico que te dieran una, así pude ver el producto terminado finalmente! Pero no perdamos el tiempo. ¡Vamos, vamos! —Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia donde estaba Gogoat esperando.

— ¡Ay! Pero qué... qué... ¡¿Vas a ir, Naomi?!

— ¡Quiero ver Pokémon de diferentes especies! Dicen que hace muchos años los Pokémon de la región Unova eran únicos y que solo habitaban en su región, pero al mismo tiempo Pokémon de otras regiones como un simple Pikachu eran raros aquí... ¡Ah! ¡Pero más tarde se introdujeron nuevas especies! ¡Y actualmente han continuado con ese trabajo, trayendo nuevas especies para hacer cambio en el ecosistema! ¡Quiero ver la evolución que ha tenido el ecosistema en Unova para compararla al de los libros que tiene el profesor Sycamore!

—Eh... ok...

— ¡Bien! ¡Yo conduzco! —Subió alegremente en Gogoat.

—Ugh... bien... —Él también subió, resignado atrás—. Momento. ¿Tienes idea de cómo conducir...?

— ¡A toda velocidad, Chevro! ¡Quiero acercarme más a las rutas del campo! —Dio una leve patada en el lomo de Gogoat como señal de que hay que arrancar, pero en vez de eso lo asustó y comenzó a correr en toda velocidad.

— ¡AAhh! —Calme tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente para no caer—. ¡A-Así no hay que hacer que arranque! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Naomi!

La pequeña aventura de Calme para capturar a su sexto miembro del equipo, a penas había comenzado. Además de eso, ese pequeño grito que dio por el susto de Gogoat corriendo descontrolado, pudo escucharse kilómetros más allá, específicamente por Yuuki, quien caminaba por la calle junto a Kotone y los tres niños pequeños.

— ¿Hm? —El chico volteó la vista.

— ¿Qué te traes? —Le preguntó Kotone.

—Ah... creí oír algo, pero... supongo que no.

—Bueno. Regresemos pronto, ¿está bien? No soporto ser la niñera de este trío de mocosos.

— _*Quiero recordarte que uno de estos mocosos es tu hermano, cuidarlo es responsabilidad tuya de todos modos*_

Siguieron caminando hasta detenerse ante un semáforo, esperando la luz verde para cruzar la calle.

— ¡Prepárate Kotomi! Eres tan lenta que llegarás último —Dijo Hibiki burlándose.

— ¡Hazte a un lado! —Kotomi le dio un leve empujón para posicionarse a correr una vez que el semáforo cambie—. Aquí el lento eres tú.

— ¡¿Ah sí?! —Él también le dio un leve empujón esperando el cambio de luz—. Tú te vas a ver... solo espera que esa luz cambie.

Y así, la luz cambió a verde y los dos niños salieron arrancando para cruzar esa calle primero.

— ¡Hey! Ugh... —Yuuki refunfuñó—. Esos mocosos, un día de estos los atropellará un camión... —Iba a avanzar para cruzar, pero antes sintió algo tironeando su camiseta hacia abajo—. ¿Eh? —Bajó la mirada.

—Hola —Era Hikari, quien le sonrió.

—Tú... ¿Qué quieres?

—La mano —Le estiró su pequeño brazo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te dé la mano, enana?

—Está estrictamente prohibido cruzar la calle si no voy de la mano de un adulto, inclusive si está en verde o sea paso peatonal —Explicó la pequeña niña levantando el dedo índice, como si imitara a alguien—. Jujuju —Luego soltó una risa—. ¿Me darías la mano, por favor?

—Eh...

—Uy~ Yo también quiero que me lleves de la mano, Yuuki~ —Kotone se le acercó de de forma coqueta, en tono de burla.

— ¡Ay! ¡Tú cállate! —Se sonrojó por completo de la vergüenza—. ¡Ven niña! ¡Terminemos con esto rápido! —Bruscamente tomó la mano de Hikari y apresuradamente cruzó la calle.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Espérame un poco! —Kotone los siguió detrás—. No debería darte vergüenza, solo es una niña.

— ¡Ya sé! —Soltó la mano de Hikari rápidamente al terminar de cruzar—. E-Es que... ni siquiera a mi hermana le doy la mano para estas cosas.

—Uh... eres tan tímido. Como sea, vamos al gimnasio, allí debió ir ese trío de Sinnoh, ¿no?

— ¿Para qué los quieres?

— ¡Para pasarles a estos niños! Ellos lo trajeron, son su responsabilidad, no la mía.

—Dijeron que vinieron a entrenar a Amethyst. No me molesta quedarme con los niños si Amethyst puede entrenar.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices?

—A ver... cuando lo encontré después de haber perdido... me dijo que yo o cualquiera hubiera ganado. Me sentí mal... por eso no estoy de cuerdo contigo cuando dijiste que él rechazaría a Pearl y a los demás.

—Con mayor razón creo que los rechazará, recuerda mis palabras.

— ¡Pero Kotone...!

—Disculpen mi intromisión —De pronto Hikari habló—. No debo meterme en conversaciones de grandes, pero... ¿Ame perdió una batalla?

— ¿Eh? Eh... ¡No es eso! Es que...

—Ya sacaste el tema frente a la niña, asume —Dijo Kotone.

—Ay, ay... Oye Hikari, Amethyst te importa mucho, ¿verdad?

—Ajá —Hikari asintió—. Es como mi hermano mayor.

— ¿Hermano mayor?

—No me sorprende que lo diga —Comentó Kotone—. Siempre he pensado que el trío de Sinnoh está demasiado unido. Es como... si eres hijo de uno, lo eres de los tres... ¡Pero ok! Volvamos pronto, ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Al lugar al que se dirigían, era al gimnasio de Ciudad Engobe, lugar donde en este momento entrenaban Orange, Gin, Amethyst y Haruka. Aunque en este momento solamente estaban teniendo alguna conversación por los sucesos que acababan de suceder recientemente.

— ¿Realmente vas a entrenarlo, Gin? —Le preguntó Orange—. Calme parece tener mucho talento ya.

—Bueno, si él cree que puede mejorar entrenando conmigo, no veo por qué rechazarlo —Respondió Gin—. Vi sus habilidades en persona, te aseguro que será un gran apoyo en esta batalla.

— ¿Y por qué le exigiste que capturara un Pokémon para Megaevolucionar?

—Ay, naranjita... es porque Calme lo necesita. Ya ha hecho bastante para ganar la confianza suficiente de pedirme entrenar, pero... no tiene nada de malo que yo le dé un empujón para que se atreva a manejar la Megaevolución. Su padre, X, tiene un equipo especializado en la Megaevolución. Recuerdo cuando en la fiesta hizo Megaevolucionar a Gengar para que nadie escape. Realmente maneja el asunto de la megaevolución de gran forma, saber qué Pokémon funcionará mejor, cómo aprovechar sus habilidades, todo... creo que Calme podría manejar la Megaevolución mejor de lo que nosotros hemos hecho, por eso le pedí que consiguiera un Pokémon par hacerlo.

—Hmm... entiendo. Espero que Calme lo logre. Jeje, pero no es el único, ¿verdad? Kyouhei está entrenando para vencer su temor a los dragones... ¡Finalmente podremos trabajar en equipo con nuestros nuevos compañeros! De solo pensarlo me emociono... Ah, aunque ahora que lo pienso tenemos otros compañeros que no conocemos en Alola... Pero tú sí los conociste, ¿no? Amethyst.

— ¿Eh? —Amethyst levantó la mirada al escuchar que Orange le habló.

—Los chicos de Alola, ¿cómo son? ¿Realmente no quisieron venir aquí?

—Ah... son chicos bastante especiales. Mizuki es una niña muy amable y apacible, pero decidió tener su viaje en Alola antes de viajar a otra región. Y Kai... es inteligente, aunque un tanto raro.

—Ya veo... Bueno, si todo esto se complica, estoy segura de que puedes contactarlos para recibir su ayuda, ¿no? Yo... no quiero que otro de mis amigos salga herido, por eso me da gusto contar con la fuerza de todos —Bajó la mirada de forma melancólica.

—Cierto... es bueno contar con más ayuda.

—Hmm... —Gin pensó unos momentos—. Amethyst, Haruka... ¿Por qué no tienen una batalla?

— ¡¿Eh?! —Haruka se sorprendió—. ¿Por qué tan de repente?

—No lo sé... creo que es momento de seguir entrenando y a ustedes dos no les haría mal, ¿verdad?

—Supongo... ¿está bien, Amethyst?

—Oh... sí, vamos —Respondió Amethyst con una sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y se posicionaron en ambos extremos del campo de batalla, mientras que Gin y Orange se hicieron a un lado para observar.

—Oye Gin, ¿por qué les pides eso tan de pronto? —Le preguntó Orange en voz baja.

—No lo sé... siento que Amethyst está distraído, por eso... —Respondió Gin—. ¡Bien! Para que sea justo, ¿por qué no sacan a sus Pokémon al mismo tiempo? Adelante.

Ambos chicos asintieron, tomaron sus PokéBall y en cuestión de segundos las lanzaron, saliendo Blaziken por parte de Haruka y Sandslash por parte de Amethyst.

—Uy, esto está mal —Dijo Orange—. Amethyst inició con una horrible desventaja, ¿qué va a hacer?

—Creo que Haruka lo sabía —Dijo Gin.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Tú crees?

—Amethyst está probando aún al nuevo miembro de su equipo, era claro que para entrenar lo seguiría usando. Esa niña es lista, Orange, lo sé porque combatí contra ella una vez. Pero... no puedo darle las mismas felicitaciones a Amethyst.

— ¿Eh? Pero Amethyst no podría saber...

— ¿Cómo que no? Amethyst conoce al equipo de Haruka, sabe que uno de sus Pokémon principales para las batallas es Blaziken, tipo fuego y lucha. Haruka no tenía ningún riesgo en sacar a Blaziken porque conociendo al equipo de Amethyst, incluso si no sacaba a Sandslash, no hubiera quedado en desventaja con otro de sus Pokémon. Pero Amethyst... sabiendo que Haruka tiene un Pokémon que puede dejar en tanta desventaja a su Sandslash, decide sacarlo... él no está pensando y ya me lo dejó suficientemente claro.

—G-Gin... oh... —Orange decidió seguir observando, aunque ahora con un rostro de preocupación.

Por alguna razón, ninguno de los Pokémon había comenzado, como si sus entrenadores no quisieran.

— _*Realmente escogió a Sandslash...*_ —Pensó Haruka retrocediendo unos pasos—. _*¿Qué hago? ¿Pido cambiar Pokémon para que resulte más justo? Uy... ¡No, no, no, Haruka! Tú sacaste a Blaziken suponiendo que él sacaría a Sandslash... ¡No te retractes ahora! Hacerlo sería una ofensa para Amethyst. Además él es bueno, no quisiera subestimarlo...*_ Ehm... ¡Momo! ¡Empieza a atacar!

— ¡Excava! —Gritó Amethyst.

Blaziken avanzó para atacar, pero Sandslash justo a tiempo se ocultó bajo la tierra. Sandslash salió desde la tierra y atacó con Taladradora, a lo que Blaziken trató de hacerse a un lado, siendo levemente golpeada en la espalda.

—Ugh... _*Amethyst cree que puede usar ataques de tierra para compensar su debilidad... ¡Tengo que moverme rápido*_ ¡Momo! ¡Ataca nuevamente!

Blaziken se preparó para su ataque.

—Hmm... tal vez Amethyst pueda hacer algo —Comentó Gin.

— ¿Tú crees? —Le preguntó Orange.

—La Blaziken de Haruka tiene movimientos especiales y físicos, si Amethyst puede predecir los movimientos, seguramente puede aprovecharlo para sacar ventaja y ganar con sus movimientos de tierra... será su única forma de ganar en una batalla con tanta desventaja.

— _*Es un Sofoco*_ —Pensó Amethyst—. _*Haru quiere ganar rápido. Solamente debo hacer que Sands se mueva lo que pueda en los movimientos especiales y en los físicos tratar de contraatacar con los movimientos tierra... ¡Lo tengo! Ahora...*_ —A punto de dar una orden a Sandslash, recordó el momento en que fue golpeado por Crobat, cuando no pudo predecir el movimiento—. Oh... —Le hizo una señal a Sandslash, pero para que este en lugar de esquivar, siguiera adelante con un movimiento físico.

— ¡Va directo al ataque! ¡¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota?! —Gin gritó enfadado al ver esa decisión.

Blaziken atacó con un poderoso Sofoco, el cual llegó directamente en Sandslash, que por supuesto no podía evitarlo de tan cerca, dejando al pobre Pokémon derrotado en el piso, terminando con la batalla.

— ¡Ay! ¡Sandslash! —Orange corrió para verlo.

— ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho esa tontería! —Gin corrió detrás de Orange, estaba enfadado.

—Oh... —Haruka retrocedió, estaba nerviosa, ella no esperaba que su ataque funcionara tan bien en realidad.

—Sands... Oh —Amethyst reaccionó y corrió para ver a su Pokémon—. ¿Cómo...?

—Descuida, voy a curarlo —Dijo Orange—. Pobrecito, ese ataque fue demasiado poderoso.

—L-Lo siento... —Haruka se acercó muy apenada—. No quería... tal vez debí solo usar Lanzallamas o algo... exageré y...

— ¡No fue tu culpa! —Le gritó Gin, lo que la asustó—. Amethyst, eso fue digno de cualquier principiante. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre enviar a tu Pokémon, tipo acero y hielo, a recibir un obvio ataque de fuego?!

—S-Solo se equivocó, Gin... —Orange trató de calmarlo.

—No, eso no fue un simple error. Yo no puedo predecir el movimiento... pero al menos estaba seguro de que se trataría de uno de fuego. ¿Qué pasa, Amethyst? Eso no es propio de ti. Eres muy inteligente.

— ¡No hagas eso, Gin! —Le recriminó Haruka—. Fue solo porque tenía gran ventaja de tipos... ¡Pero Amethyst es bueno! Si solo lo dejas...

—No... —Amethyst la interrumpió.

— ¿Eh?

—Tiene razón, Haru. Este error fue mío, yo... pienso que tal vez debería buscar otro estilo de batalla si de verdad quiero ganar.

— ¿Qué haces? No digas eso. Tu estilo siempre ha funcionado.

—Pero contra uno de nuestros nuevos enemigos, no funciona. Por eso no puedo...

— ¿Eh? —Miró hacia un lado.

Todos miraron hacia la entrada del gimnasio, debido a que otras personas habían entrado y estaban observando desde allí. Claro que eran los Pokédex Holder de la región Sinnoh: Diamond, Pearl y Platinum. Tal vez llevaban allí hace un buen rato, lo que puso unas miradas incómodas en los demás jóvenes.

—Bueno... creo que es mejor que me vaya —Amethyst regresó a Sandslash, recién curado por Orange, y caminó hacia la salida.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero Amethyst...! —Haruka lo llamó, pero guardó silencio por su cuenta, para ver qué pasaba.

—Yo... —Se detuvo frente a sus padres y Pearl—. Lo siento, creo que después de todo, no podré seguir con el entrenamiento —Levantó su mirada con una sonrisa—. Pero muchas gracias por haber venido, siempre se preocupan por mí —Dicho esto, se hizo a un lado para finalmente salir del lugar.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese chico? —Se preguntó Pearl.

—Amethyst también es una persona —Dijo Diamond.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices algo tan raro?

—Seguro ahora está confundido, ¿verdad? Pero descuida, porque estoy seguro que pronto continuará con el entrenamiento que comenzaron. Él no lo abandonará, estoy seguro.

—Claro... ¡Tienes razón! Dices buenas cosas cuando quieres, ¿no? Dia.

—Sí. Entonces, ¿ahora sí podemos ir por ese helado?

— ¡¿Acaso solo pensabas en tus ganas de comer en realidad?!

—Jujuju —Platinum soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¡No se ría ahora!

—Lo siento, pero ya que tenemos un tiempo libre, vamos por un helado, ¿no?

— ¿Vamos? —Agregó Diamond.

—Ah... supongo que ya no hay opción, andando —Aceptó Pearl, dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¿Por qué...? —Se preguntó Orange al ver que los tres se marchaban como si nada—. Yo creí que...

—Si ellos confían en Amethyst, significa que estará bien —Le dijo Gin, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Orange—. No te preocupes.

—Hm... —Sin embargo, Haruka permaneció viendo hacia la salida, con la mano en el pecho.

En ese momento, volviendo con Calme, finalmente había llegado junto a Naomi a rutas más alejadas, mientras montaba a Gogoat, que había llegado corriendo sumamente rápido casi de forma incontrolable, tanto que hasta la frenada fue frenética, tanto que casi pudieron haber salido volando.

— ¡Listo! Wah~ Qué hermoso se ve aquí —Naomi bajó completamente encantada, lucía radiante y alegre—. ¡Vamos Calme! Esta ruta en particular ha evolucionado mucho en cuanto a especies que fueron traídas de otras regiones para cambiar el ecosistema... ¡Quiero analizarla por completo! —Corrió alegre hacia adelante.

—Uf... uf... —Por su parte, Calme bajó muy agotado, por lo que se sentó al piso a descansar—. Ay... qué energía... uy... estoy seguro que Naomi terminará matándome un día... ¿Nadie la detiene cuando se trata de investigar?

— ¡Calme! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Hey!

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! Ugh... lo siento Chevro, te dejaré descansar el resto del día, ¿sí? —Regresó a su agotado Gogoat y se levantó para ir junto a Naomi—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué especies hay aquí?

— ¡Muchísimas! ¿No te parece increíble? —Comenzó a caminar muy emocionada—. Esta área se puede considerar como "campo" y de acuerdo a la Pokédex, Pokémon que aparecen por aquí son efectivamente de esa área.

—Oye Naomi... sé que estás emocionada, pero te recuerdo que vine aquí a capturar un Pokémon capaz de Megaevolucionar, nada más... eh... —Pensó unos momentos en lo que decía—. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Capturar?

— ¡Ay! ¡Mira, mira, mira! —Tomó a Calme del brazo y lo arrastró para ocultarse detrás de una roca.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?!

—Ahí, en el lago.

— ¿Eh? —Observó, y efectivamente había un Pokémon en el lago tomando del agua, un Houndoom salvaje—. ¡¿H-Houndoom?! Uy...

— ¡Es perfecto! ¿No? Me encanta, es bellísimo. Está en la lista de Pokémon que Megaevolucionan... ¡Y mira! Está marcado, significa que papá tiene su Mega piedra, perfecto para ti, ¿no?

—Eh... —Observó con detalle al Pokémon, el cual terminó de beber y volteó con una mirada intimidante—. ¡Hii! —Se ocultó más detrás de la roca—. M-Mejor busquemos otro, ¿no? Jeje... —Trató de sonreír forzadamente.

— ¿Pero por qué? Es todo lo que necesitabas.

—Sí, pero... este se ve aterrador... —Le susurró, como si le avergonzara decirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Aterrador? ¡Boberías! ¡Es un Houndoom! Pokémon populares en Johto, ¿sabías? —Se le acercó a Calme muy entusiasmada.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Se sonrojó, pero además se puso nervioso porque no entendía nada.

—En su mayoría son intimidantes y territoriales... ¡Pero son fantásticos! ¿Ves sus cuernos? Son largos, ¿sabías que los Houndoom eligen al líder de la manada por el tamaño de los cuernos? ¡Son líderes natos! Te viene totalmente. Además, hay muchísimos casos donde un Houndoom bien cuidado puede volverse incluso una mascota para los niños... ¡Mires por donde lo mires, es perfecto para ti! ¡Que no te intimide! ¡Vamos por él! —Nuevamente lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró para salir de su escondite.

— ¡Ahh! ¡N-Naomi...! Eh...

— ¡Aquí! —Lo soltó a unos pasos de Houndoom—. Ve, ve. Atrápalo.

—Eh... Hola Houndoom... —Trató de saludar tontamente, pero el Pokémon solo respondió con un gruñido de rabia—. ¡Uy! Eh... ¿Estás segura que algunos se vuelven mascotas para los niños?

—Mucho, mucho. Bueno, captúralo.

—Capturar... claro, capturar... capturar... eh... —Tomó una PokéBall vacía de su bolso.

— ¿Qué haces? Es un Pokémon evolucionado, por lo tanto fuerte, pensé que tendrías una batalla con él para debilitarlo un poco antes de lanzar la Pokéball, como todos hacen.

— ¡Batalla con él! ¡Claro! —Muy nervioso cambió por la Pokéball de su Frogadier—. Una batalla, ¿cierto? Para capturar a un Pokémon hay que debilitarlo y luego lanzar la PokéBall... s-sí... claro que lo sabía, jaja... —Rió nerviosamente—. Uf... Muy bien, Greno... todo tuyo —Sacó a Frogadier de la Pokéball.

Al ver otro Pokémon, finalmente el agresivo Houndoom atacó con su Lanzallamas, el cual Frogadier atravesó aprovechando lo poco efectivo del movimiento, y enseguida contraatacó con Hidropulso, derribando al Pokémon.

— ¡Con eso bastará para lanzar la PokéBall! ¡Adelante Calme!

—A-Ah... sí... —Tomó nuevamente una Pokéball vacía—. Ugh... ehm... Naomi... ¿Y si mejor regresas a Ciudad Engobe mientras yo lo termino de capturar?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Quiero ver a Houndoom de cerca enseguida... ¡Solo lanza la Pokéball!

—Uf... correcto. Aquí voy... —Tomó la Pokéball, respiró resignado y con los ojos cerrados la lanzó muy nervioso, pero fue un tiro tan malo que ni siquiera dio en el Pokémon—. Ah...

— ¿C-Calme...?

—Yo... —Por demorarse, Houndoom se levantó y atacó con Infierno, mucho más enfadado—. ¡Wah! —Tomó a su Frogadier y a Naomi de la mano para comenzar a huir lejos—. ¡L-Lo siento mucho Houndoom! —Corrió lo suficientemente lejos para ya no avistar a aquel Pokémon—. Uf... uf... qué susto...

—Calme...

— ¡Ah! ¡No digas nada! —Bajó la visera de su gorra para tapar su rostro que estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

— ¿Tú no sabes capturar Pokémon? —Le preguntó ladeando la cabeza inocentemente.

— ¡Ay! Ugh... Hmm... —Pensó unos momentos para tranquilizarse—. No... ¡Nunca he capturado un Pokémon! No tengo idea de cómo se hace —Ahora volteó para darle la espalda, estaba muy apenado.

—Wow... ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Ugh... creo que me daba vergüenza... ¡Y fui yo quien dijo que capturaría a su sexto miembro! ¡Ni si quiera sabía que se tiene una batalla antes de lanzar la Pokéball!

—Bueno, eso depende... también hay Pokéball que funcionan mejor si las lanzas antes de tener la batalla... o... hay Pokémon de nivel tan bajo que seguro no necesite una batalla... hay muchos factores.

— ¡Cielos! ¡¿Cómo podré aprender todo eso?! No, no, no... Nunca capturaré al Pokémon y no podré entrenar con Gin, soy tan patético...

—Pero Calme, tú ya te habías decidido a entrenar, no puedes abandonar ahora. El Mega Aro ya es tuyo, sería injusto que lo desperdicies.

—Entonces... ¿Me enseñas a capturar?

— ¡¿Bromeas?! Soy investigadora, no entrenadora. Nunca he capturado un Pokémon tampoco porque no es a lo que me dedico —Respondió con una rebosante sonrisa.

—Pero no sonrías así al decírmelo... ay, ay... ¿Y ahora qué hago?

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amiga Kotone? Debes ser consciente de que a los Pokédex Holder se les otorgan títulos especiales debido a sus talentos u otras aptitudes. Crystal de Johto es la "capturadora" y estoy enterada de que algunos hijos holder heredaron estas habilidades, Kotone es una "capturadora" también.

—Ya sé... pero... no quisiera depender de Kotone para todo, siempre lo hago. ¡Además que ni sé hacia dónde se fue!

—Ah, entiendo... quieres mostrarle que tú solito te ganaste el Mega Aro y tienes una Megaevolución, ¿no?

—Bueno...

— ¡En ese caso pidamos ayuda a otras personas! A gente a la que no le debas nada, para que no te sientas mal de pedir el favor.

—No les deba nada... ¿qué quieres decir...?

Ambos regresaron a la ciudad, porque Naomi se refería nada más ni nada menos que a Kentaro y Asahi, para pedirles el favor. Mientras ella les explicaba, Calme bajaba la mirada muy avergonzado.

—Y eso es lo que pasó —Terminó de explicar—. ¿Nos ayudarán?

—Tienes que ser una broma —Respondió Kentaro—. ¡¿Cómo no va a saber capturar un Pokémon?!

— ¡Uy! —Calme se espantó y retrocedió—. ¡B-Bueno... es...!

— ¡Ajajajaja! —Asahi comenzó a reír fuerte—. ¡Cielos! En verdad eres patético... ¿De verdad no sabes capturar?

—No se burlen, de verdad no sé...

— ¡Pero, pero...! ¿Qué hay de los que ya tienes? —Le preguntó Kentaro, de verdad no podía creerlo—. Tu ardilla eléctrica o tu rana de agua...

—B-Bueno... Denne se estaba comiendo un cable eléctrico en mi casa un día... le di algo de comer y se quedó conmigo... luego en Ciudad Luminalia se dieron cuenta que venía mucho con mis padres porque amo esa ciudad... y los encargados me regalaron a Chevro cuando era un Skiddo, para que viniera cada vez que quisiera... ehm... mi abuela me dio a Corne, ella es corredora de Rhyhorn y tiene amistades que crían a estos Pokémon para las carreras... a Greno me lo dio el profesor Sycamore, y más reciente Sonis, pues se quedó conmigo luego del incidente que tuvimos en el bosque... eso.

—O sea... De verdad no has capturado nada en tu vida, ¿no? ¡Ay! ¡¿Y eso a mí qué?! ¡¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarlo nosotros?!

—T-Tienes razón... —Dio media vuelta—. No hay razón para que me ayuden. Vamos Naomi.

—Es lo mínimo que pueden hacer —Naomi insistió—. Vamos, solo díganle qué hace mal, ¿está bien?

— ¡Hizo muchos amigos en este lugar, que le pregunte a ellos!

—Sí, sí... le preguntaré a alguno —Asintió Calme muy nervioso—. Ahora vamos...

— ¿Por qué te haces el espantado luego de que hace como unas horas nos humillaste en combate?

—Eh... no sé... yo...

— ¡Ay! ¡Esa es la actitud que me molesta de ti! ¡¿Cómo un experto en batalla no es capaz de lanzar bien una simple Pokéball?! —Se lanzó ya sucumbido por la rabia.

— ¡Tranquilo, Kenta! —Asahi lo sujetó muy nervioso—. ¡Recuerda que la bruja nos amenazó! Ehm... si les ayudamos, ¿dejan de molestar? La idea es que evitemos a Calme.

—Trato hecho —Asintió Naomi.

— ¡Pero ni siguiera preguntan mi opinión! —Tanto Kentaro y Calme gritaron al mismo tiempo debido al trato que hicieron entre los otros dos sin consultar.

Dicho y hecho, los cuatro volvieron a aquellas rutas, en busca nuevamente del Pokémon, aunque esta vez ya comenzaba a atardecer.

—Debemos darnos prisa... ¡Ah! Por aquí —Naomi caminaba al frente, usando la Pokédex de Calme como mapa.

—Esto fue idea de ella, ¿no? ¿Siempre es así? —Le preguntó Kentaro a Calme con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Siempre está tan entusiasmada que no puedo decirle que no! —Respondió Calme casi llorando por la humillación.

—Tampoco podemos... así que deja de llorar —Dijo Asahi, algo apenado por aceptarlo.

— ¡Lo encontré! —Gritó Naomi—. ¡Aquí está! ¡Vengan, vengan, vengan!

Los cuatro se ocultaron entre unos matorrales, observando hacia afuera donde el mismo Houndoom estaba sentado en una roca.

— ¿Eh? ¿Otra vez Houndoom? —Preguntó Calme muy nervioso.

—Claro, es al que tenemos asegurado con su Megaevolución, ¿no? —Respondió Naomi.

—No me digas que te da miedo un simple Houndoom —Le dijo Kentaro.

— ¿Eh? Ah... —Calme temió en responder.

— ¡Ay! ¡Hace rato el chulito con nosotros! ¡¿No?!

— ¡P-Pero si no me hacía el chulo...! ¡Solo...! —Se cubrió algo asustado.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Acabemos con esto! Sal ahí y danos tu horrible presentación de captura Pokémon.

— ¡S-Sí! —Se levantó y salió mientras temblaba—. Ok... esta vez podré lograrlo, podré... ¡G-Greno! —Sacó a Frogadier de la PokéBall, al hacerlo el Houndoom de enfrente se levantó por el ruido y saltó de inmediato para gruñir y posicionarse para el combate—. Uy... se ve aterrador, pero Naomi tiene razón, contigo tengo asegurada la Megaevolución que necesito. ¡Adelante, Greno!

El combate nuevamente inició, esta vez con Frogadier saltando para atacar, a lo que Houndoom respondió con un Pulso umbrío. Frogadier contraatacó con su Hidropulso y acto seguido lo golpeó con su Escaldar.

—Bueno, ya lanza la PokéBall —Dijo Kentaro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? —Le preguntó Calme.

— ¡Para ver qué tan mal lo haces, niño tonto! ¡Y así poder librarme de este problema en el que Naomi nos metió a todos!

—B-Bueno... aquí vamos —Tomó la Pokéball con nervios y la lanzó cerrando los ojos, por lo que la Pokéball estuvo lejos de llegar a Houndoom nuevamente—. U-Uh...

—Ay, es peor de lo que... ¡Niño idiota! —Salió de entre los matorrales.

— ¡Perdón!

— ¡No te disculpes! Escucha, si sigues cerrando los ojos y temblando, nunca le darás, ¿me entiendes? Otro dato que te puedo dar es que los Pokémon tienen puntos exactos donde la captura es más efectiva.

— ¿Los tienen?

—Sí, aunque no tengo idea de cuál se el de este... de todos modos no le darás, tu forma de arrojar la Ball es malísima. ¡Pero sabes! ¡Todo lo que tienes que lograr es que la ball lo toque, no importa el método! ¡Ya hazlo rápido!

— _*No importa el método si la Ball lo toca... cierto, soy principiante, no me volveré experto hoy, pero al menos puedo...*_ Muy bien... ¡Usa tu espuma, Greno! ¡Necesito dejarlo quieto!

Esta vez la estrategia de Calme cambió a una más defensiva, puesto que lo que hizo Frogadier fue evitar los movimientos de Houndoom, para así atraparlo con su espuma especial y dejarlo quieto al menos unos segundos hasta que pudiera atraparlo.

—Ok... está vez... —Calme miró seriamente, finalmente se había decidido a que capturaría al Pokémon sin fallar—. Esta vez eres mío, Houndoom.

Era el momento de lanzar la Pokéball, ¿realmente encontró la forma de atraparlo sin fallar? Tal vez Calme iba madurando a medida que continuaba decidiéndose para hacer cosas nuevas, pero definitivamente había otra persona que necesitaba decidirse también. Fue inesperado para Orange y los demás que notaron su actitud extraña, pues Amethyst había demostrado siempre seguridad ante todo, era tranquilo y sereno, sabía qué decir y su forma de analizar las situaciones lograba, de alguna manera, que sus compañeros se mantuvieran tranquilos y unidos incluso en la peor de las situaciones. Tal vez Amethyst era uno de los más jóvenes entre su grupo de amigos, pero siempre tuvo el respeto de todos. Pero ahora, era como si hubiese perdido algo, ¿qué era? No todos estaban muy seguros, sin embargo él rechazó seguir entrenando y en vez de eso fue al Mirador de Ciudad Engobe, a sentir el viento desde esa altura, eso de alguna manera lo tranquilizaba.

— ¿Por qué los rechazaste? —Escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él.

— ¿Eh? —Volteó y luego sonrió al ver de quién se trataba—. Hola, Haru. Pensé que estarías entrenando con Orange y Gin.

—Amethyst... ehm... hm... —Se acercó a él, de manera tímida—. Tú... ¿estás feliz? ¿Triste?

— ¿Oh? Qué preguntas tan raras me haces.

—Es que... incluso ahora me sonríes como siempre, eso es tan admirable... sin embargo, si lo haces para que no me preocupe, es inútil, porque de todas formas has tomado una actitud rara al distraerte en la batalla o rechazar a tus seres queridos.

— ¿Rechazar? ¿Así lo sentiste tú?

— ¿Eh? Bueno... ehm...

—Yo no pienso así. Sería mucho peor si acepto que mi tío Pearl me enseñe cosas de las que yo mismo estoy dudando en este momento.

—Amethyst...

—No quiero faltarles al respeto, Haru... ellos tres, son las personas más importantes en mi vida. No quiero volver a defraudarlos —Finalmente bajó la mirada, mientras el viento soplaba fuerte y movía su cabello hacia los lados.

— ¿Volver?

—Oh. Te ruego que me disculpes, no quería...

—No, no, no... eso está bien... a ver... ¿Cómo lo digo? Bueno... —Era claro que estaba nerviosa, hasta se había sonrojado pensando en qué decir—. A-Amethyst, ¿sabes algo? Siempre me has motivado mucho.

— ¿Lo he hecho? Qué alegría, Haru —Nuevamente sonrió.

— ¡Déjame terminar, hombre!

—Uy, perdón... —Calló un tanto intimidado por ese grito, pensaba que Haruka siempre sacaba esa actitud cuando menos se lo esperaba.

—Tratas a todos con ternura, a mí también... por eso es fácil sentir comodidad contigo. Pero además... bueno... admito, que tal vez... ¡Solo tal vez! Tú me has motivado. Desde que éramos niños y yo era una cobarde... tú te atrevías a luchar con los malos y de alguna manera conseguías que yo me uniera. Perdonaste mi actitud egoísta, fuiste el único que creyó mi arrepentimiento y no me juzgó más, lo que me sorprende porque hiciste a un lado tu actitud amable y me diste una lección cuando yo no quise ayudar a mi hermano y los demás. Yo... puedo llorar contigo, decirte mis problemas, actuar preocupada, pero... creo que si tú no haces lo mismo, no llegamos a ningún lado.

— ¿Quieres que llore? —Se apuntó hacia sí mismo con el dedo índice, con una cara de total inocencia.

— ¡No! Bueno, sí... ¡No lo sé! ¡¿Sabes?! Solo si es lo que tú quieres. D-Dime algo, ¿alguno de nosotros te produce confianza? ¿La confianza que tú produces?

—Digas lo que digas, Haru... no tengo ganas de llorar.

— ¡Pero...!

—Si quieres te lo cuento. Fui el único que perdió su batalla ese día, contra un miembro del Team Galaxia. Yo sé que no soy fanático de las batallas como la mayoría, entiendo que no soy el más fuerte, pero... de todas formas eso es lo que llaman "sentirse humillado", ¿no? Eso no fue lo peor... él dijo que podría derrotar a cualquiera de los Holder de Sinnoh y yo pensaba darle una lección, pero terminó siendo al revés, quien recibió la lección fui yo. Por eso pienso que los defraudé, que ensucié sus nombres. Además, ese sujeto entrenó para vencerlos a ellos, por eso creo que no me servirá de nada seguir aprendiendo las tácticas de mi tío, ni de ninguno. Son todas esas cosas que me ponen en duda.

— ¿Pensabas en todo eso?

—Durante nuestro combate, no estaba pensando. Le encontré la razón a Gin, por eso me fui, no tenía caso continuar combatiendo distraído. Vine aquí, al Mirador, para observar la vista y respirar aire fresco. Así tal vez aliviaría mi mente también. Haru... eres linda por preocuparte por mí, pero en serio estoy bien.

—Oh... ay... —Suspiró, pero un tanto con alivio—. Ahora entiendo —Se apoyó en el barandal—. Amethyst... me gustaría que la próxima vez que me cuentes lo que te pase, sea porque sabes que yo te escucharé sin problema. Quisiera realmente ser un apoyo, porque... yo siempre dependo de la gente, pero incluso si es algo pequeño, amo saber que ayudé en algo a alguien que quiero.

—Haru...

—A decir verdad me enfadé un poco, porque pensaba que tú siempre brindas ayuda, pero ahora mismo no querías recibir ayuda. Pero ahora, nuevamente, debo admirar tu manera de sobrellevar los problemas, eres tan increíble. Pero...

— ¿Eh?

—Aún creo que... algo falta, algo de lo que ni tú te has dado cuenta. Por eso no puedes dejar de pensar.

—Algo... ¿Me falta?

—Yo también quiero encontrarlo, quiero encontrar lo que hará que Amethyst tenga por fin la oportunidad de liberar todo lo que siente. ¿Busquemos juntos?

—Buscar...

—Sí, vamos a... hay algo que perdiste en esa batalla seguramente, por eso debes sentirte incompleto, yo... —Antes de terminar esa frase, fue interrumpida porque escuchó griterío de niños acercarse, eso la puso nerviosa y se sonrojó—. Uy...

— ¿Hm?

Ese pequeño escándalo se iba acercando, pero realmente las voces de los niños eran completamente familiares.

—Escalera~ Escalera~ —El niño que había subido hasta allí era Hibiki, que daba saltos por las escaleras—. ¿Hm? ¡Anda! El santo y la chica fashionista, ¿qué me cuentan?

— ¡Ahí estás! —Kotone subió detrás y apuntó hacia Amethyst algo exaltada, detrás de ella vinieron Yuuki y las dos niñas pequeñas.

— ¡H-Hermano! Ay, no... —Haruka se puso mucho más roja y trató de ocultar su rostro—. _*Qué pena... él tiene buen oído, ¿habrá escuchado alguna de las payasadas que dije? Qué vergüenza*_

— ¡Ahí estás, niño santo o lo que sea! —Kotone continuó enfadada—. ¡Fuimos al gimnasio, no estabas, y claro, ninguno de tus dos padres o madre tampoco! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo me aburrí! Estos niños son ahora tu problema.

—Ehh, aburrido —Dijo Hibiki—. No es que me caiga mal el santo ese, pero... prefiero quedarme con alguien genial.

— ¡Oye enano, yo...! Momento —De pronto sonrió pícaramente—. "Alguien genial" tal vez tu hermana mayor te siga cuidando después de todo.

—Sí, bueno, haz lo que quieras. ¡Hermano! Después llévanos al rancho, quiero ir, quiero ir —Tironeó a Yuuki del pantalón.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —Yuuki se apartó—. ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! Y tampoco quiero llevarte al rancho ese.

— ¡Tacaño!

— ¡Ay! ¡¿En serio?! —Kotone se enfadó—. ¡¿A él te referías con alguien "genial"?! ¡Ese salvaje apestoso en lugar de tu sexy hermana mayor! Ya verás, te llegará la pubertad un día... ¡Y yo no te daré consejos de cómo tratar con mujeres, niño tonto!

— ¡Bleh~! —Hibiki respondió sacando la lengua—. No necesito tu ayuda para eso.

— ¡No está bien sacar la lengua en público! —Rápidamente Kotomi le corrigió.

— ¡Y tú deja de hacerte la madura!

— ¡Ya! ¡¿Por qué se supone que tengo que seguir aguantando a ustedes tres?! —Gritó Yuuki muy exaltado, estaba agotado.

—Jejeje —Amethyst se puso a reír al ver esa escena de una pelea común, era típico que viera siempre a sus amigos discutir entre ellos.

— ¡Ame, Ame! —Entonces Hikari dio un paso al frente para ir junto a Amethsyt.

—Oh, ¿cómo estás Hikari? ¿La has pasado bien? —Amethyst se agachó para hablar con ella.

— ¡Sí! ¡He estado jugando mucho con mis nuevos amigos! Estás muy animados, pero siempre es divertido. ¡Divertirse así es genial! Nunca había tenido amigos así, me encanta.

—Me alegro tanto. Hibiki y Kotomi... pueden ser revoltosos, pero son buenos niños que te hicieron sentir cómoda de inmediato, apuesto que tu papá sabía eso y por eso te trajo —Acarició la cabeza de la niña.

—Jeje... —Entregó una sonrisa, con esas mejillas coloradas—. Oh, Ame, Ame... Ups... "cuando es algo serio, llámalo por el nombre completo..." —Se dijo a sí misma—. Entonces, quiero decir, Amethyst. ¿Es cierto que perdiste una batalla?

—Oh —Al escuchar eso, observó hacia Yuuki y Kotone.

— ¡Él le dijo! —Kotone apuntó hacia Yuuki sin pisca de prudencia.

— ¡Hey! ¡Fue porque tú me dijiste! —Respondió Yuuki un tanto nervioso.

—Juju... —Inesperadamente Hikari soltó una pequeña risa, que llamó la atención de Amethyst y los demás—. Está bien, porque Ame lo vencerá después, ¿verdad?

—Hm —Amethyst sonrió compasivamente—. No lo sé, Hikari... el enemigo contra el que perdí... tiene mucho talento.

— ¡Pero tú tienes más! ¿Cierto? ¡Tú tienes la fuerza de voluntad!

— ¿Eh? —Al escuchar esas palabras, Amethyst sintió como si de pronto lo golpearan con un diccionario, empezó a analizar realmente lo que Hikari estaba diciendo, en lugar de subestimarla solo por ser una niña.

—Sí, sí. No importa si pierdes alguna vez o si el enemigo se ve duro... mi papi dice que "lo único que no debe faltar para vencer, es la fuerza de voluntad". Si tú tienes más voluntad que el tipo malo... ¡Boom! —Levantó ambos brazos como si de un juego se tratase—. ¡Ame vencerá! Jejeje. ¿Tú qué crees, Ame?

—Mi fuerza... de... _*Claro... ¿En qué estaba pensando? Me he rechazado todo este tiempo. El único que despreció a los "Holder de Sinnoh" a mis seres queridos... fui yo. Pensando que "Pearl" era solo una táctica útil en batalla, pero no... yo no lo busqué para entrenar por esa técnica, lo busqué porque a mí me faltaba la Voluntad para el combate, y de él la aprendí... pero evité los Conocimientos que había ganado y... suprimí mis Emociones... eso era lo que me faltaba. A eso se refería Haru cuando dijo que perdí algo. Por eso no...*_ —Vio la palma de su mano, donde notó caer una lágrima, al darse cuenta había soltado unas cuantas más, estaba llorando.

— ¿Ame? —Hikari giró su cabeza a un lado de forma inocente—. ¿Te sientes triste?

— ¿Triste? Ehehe... —Rió mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas—. Al contrario, estoy feliz... —De pronto tomó a Hikari y la rodeó entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa serena mientras continuaba llorando—. Gracias Hikari, gracias...

—...De nada.

En realidad Hikari no entendió por qué Amethyst le agradeció, pero su corazón inocente de una simple niña le hizo decir "de nada" al escuchar que le agradecían, ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar el "por qué", porque ella no sabe juzgar, solo sabe que si te dicen "gracias" contestas "de nada" pues incluso si tú no sabes qué, algo debiste hacer por esa persona para que que te agradezca.

 _"Como había dicho Haru, la razón de que a pesar de que creí ser consciente de todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, había algo en mí que me faltaba. Al dudar de las personas que me criaron y entrenaron, dudé de mi propia esencia y por eso no podía concentrarme en ningún momento. Pero solo la dulce inocencia de Hikari me hizo entenderlo por fin... por unos momentos, pensé igual que ese sujeto, Comet. Él ve a mi papá, mi mamá y a Pearl de forma superficial, los ve por habilidades y formas de combate, pero son mucho más que eso... tienen las Emociones, Fuerza de Voluntad y Conocimiento, eso es algo que nunca podrá destruirse por mucho que entrene, es por eso que desde el principio creí y ahora vuelvo a creer, que Comet nunca podrá ganarle a ellos. Y ahora que vuelvo a aceptar quién soy, demostraré que tampoco podrá volver a ganarme a mí. Continuaré aprendiendo lo que comencé, porque eso es lo que quiero"._

 _"Pero ahora que me doy cuenta, realmente admiro la voluntad de todos mis compañeros"_

Amethyst y los demás volvieron bajaron a la ciudad, donde buscaron nuevamente a los Holder de Sinnoh. Al encontrarlos, Amethyst les sonrió y ofreció una disculpa, eso era todo para que supieran que estaba dispuesto a seguir con el entrenamiento. Platinum enseguida respondió dándole un abrazo, a lo que Diamond observó con alegría y se unió, pero sí que Pearl quiso apartarse algo incómodo, hasta que lo tomaron del brazo y lo obligaron a participar en el abrazo también. Ese tipo de momentos eran los que Amethyst tanto disfrutaba.

 _"Sí... no abandonaré mi entrenamiento ahora, porque sería ofender la Fuerza de Voluntad de mis compañeros"._

En el hospital donde estaba Gray, el chico miraba por la ventana lleno de seguridad, entonces se levantó, tocó su herida y pensó unos momentos, entonces volvió a la cama para dormir un poco con mirada plácida.

 _"A veces la podemos demostrar a través de la paciencia, incluso si existen muchas preocupaciones dentro de ti, hay momentos donde debes dejar de luchar contra la corriente y dejar que todo vaya a su ritmo. Nunca pienses que eso es cobardía, al contrario, aliviar tu mente te dará fuerzas para enfrentar tus problemas de la forma adecuada más tarde"._

En la ruta de campo, una batalla se estaba dando. Houndoom había sido atrapado por la espuma de Frogadier, por lo que solo quedaba lanzar la Pokéball. Los tres chicos que lo acompañaban esperaron ansiosos, hasta que Calme respiró un poco y decididamente dejó a su Dedenne saltar, lo que fue inesperado para todos, pero resulta que Dedenne sujetaba una PokéBall vacía, y se impulsó con su propia electricidad para chocar esa Pokéball justo en la frente de Houndoom, de ese modo no tuvo manera de fallar y luego de unos cuantos movimientos, Houndoom finalmente quedó atrapado. Calme se alivió al ver que su plan había funcionado, Naomi corrió a ver la Pokéball emocionada, pero Kentaro dio media vuelta y, al verlo, Asahi después de dudar decidió seguirlo, aunque Calme por supuesto les gritó "gracias" e inesperadamente Kentaro levantó su mano como si le dijera "de nada". Calme tomó la Pokéball con Houndoom y después de respirar hondo, se decidió para marcharse y volver al gimnasio.

 _"Otras veces, la representamos en nuestra inteligencia, cuando encontramos la mejor manera de solucionar los problemas. Cuando reconocemos nuestras debilidades y adaptamos la solución a lo que nosotros podemos lograr. Y así, dejar ir las dudas"._

 _"Y después... enfrentar los miedos que nos sucumbían. Ten por seguro que llegará el momento en que superarás aquél miedo"._

Una semana después...

— ¡Mei! ¡Mei!

— ¿Eh? —Mei, quien caminaba por la calle, volteó al escuchar su nombre ser mencionado por una voz conocida.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te va? —Kyouhei había ido junto a ella—. Hoy fuiste a la escuela, ¿no?

—Sí, como no tenía nada que hacer... ¿entrenaste con papá?

—Así es, pero como era jornada de clases, fuimos a la ruta 19.

—Ya veo, suena bien. Aunque sí que has faltado bastante a la escuela, ¿no? Falta poco para las vacaciones de invierno.

—Bueno, tampoco es que me pierdo de mucho aprendizaje.

—Tienes razón. ¿Sabes? El profesor Cheren vino hoy.

Como si nada, ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos mientras platicaban, como si se tratara de algo habitual.

—No me digas, pensé que estaría pendiente de Gray aún.

—Sobre eso, me dijo que Gray ha mejorado mucho su condición. ¿No te parece genial? Ha reposado de forma tan tranquila, que su recuperación va de forma rápida.

—Wow, ¿en serio? Me alegro Mei, seguro que debes estar muy contenta.

—Así es —Asintió Mei con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sí... —Kyouhei le entregó una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

— ¿Eh? —Mei notó algo raro, aunque no quiso preguntar—. Hmm... Oye... ayer hornee un Pie de manzana.

— ¡Eh! ¿También sabes repostería, Mei?

—Ay, solo estoy aprendiendo, jeje... —Mei no pudo evitar sonrojarse de forma modesta—. Sé que falta bastante aún, pero quisiera hacer un enorme y delicioso pastel para el cumpleaños de papá, por eso empiezo a practicar con la repostería. Ehm... ese día, tú vas a estar ahí, ¿cierto?

— ¡Claro que sí! No hay forma de que no. Incluso a mí también me gustaría que cocinaras uno para mi...

— ¿Eh?

—Eh... ¡N-No! ¡Nada! A-Así que aprendes repostería porque también quieres hacer pasteles de cumpleaños, suena bien... jaja... —Sonrió nerviosamente.

—Bueno... es la primera vez que hago un pie de manzana... ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa y comer de merienda? —Preguntó con la mirada baja, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—M-Mei... —Kyouhei también se sonrojó, no se esperaba ese tipo de invitación—. Ehm... ¡Claro que sí! Me encantaría probarlo. Pero te advierto que soy muy crítico en las artes culinarias.

—Sí, claro. Deja de hacer el payaso y vamos —Contestó entre risas, como si le siguiera el juego.

Así, los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el hogar de Mei. Aunque ese lugar no estaba vacío, ya que la hermanita de Hugh estaba en la sala, pero no sola, pues Leo también estaba allí.

— ¿Sabes? Mei hizo un pie de manzana ayer, ¿no te gustaría probarlo? Está delicioso —Le comentó la adorable mujer con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estará bien? Digo... —Leo inmediatamente se sonrojó completamente nervioso.

—Descuida, hay mucho y seguro que Mei quiere que lo pruebes también. Además no debe faltarle para volver de la escuela.

—Mei va en camino... eh... —Observó el dirección por las escaleras—. Dijiste que Hugh ya llegó, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero mejor no molestarlo. ¿Sabes? Ha estado entrenando con Kyouhei últimamente. Mi hermano siempre ha sido tímido para admitir ciertas cosas, pero estoy segura de que aprecia mucho a Kyouhei, por eso está tan motivado cuando va a entrenar con él. Ahora seguro está durmiendo.

—Hmm... tal vez me he preocupado de más entonces.

—Te diría que no tendrías que venir tanto para acá... pero es lo que yo he estado haciendo también, jeje.

—Ah... sí. Esto... uf... ok... —De pronto habló consigo mismo.

—Bueno, iré a la cocina para...

— ¡AH! ¡Espera, espera! —Le pidió nervioso—. Ehm... ¿Recuerdas que te había invitado a aquella fiesta? Bueno, no tenía pensado que todo resultara tan mal, pero... había algo que quería decirte y... n-no he encontrado otra oportunidad, pero ahora... creo que puedo... l-lo que quiero decir.

— ¿Sí? ¿Leo?

—Ugh... ok... —Buscó entre sus cosas, pero le dio la espalda a ella. Había tomado una pequeña cajita y continuaba repitiéndose "tú puedes" realmente estaba nervioso y su cara cada vez se ponía más roja—. S-S-Sé que no es momento de decirte esto, pero quiero hacerlo para al menos saber tu respuesta antes de que pase cualquier cosa...

— ¿Hm?

—T-T-Tú... ehm...

Y cuando estaba a punto de voltear y abrir esa pequeña caja, justo en ese momento, fue completamente interrumpido porque los dos adolescentes entraron justo a esa sala.

— ¡Wah! Qué bello lugar, hace cuánto no venía —Expresó Kyouhei con entusiasmo—. ¿Hm? —Pero notó la reacción de Leo, que casi se desmayó y tuvo que "abortar la misión" guardando nuevamente aquella cajita casi entre lágrimas.

—Oh, Kyouhei, es una alegría verte —Le saludó la hermana de Hugh de forma muy cortés.

— ¡Hola! Imotou-san _ ******_

—Buenas... ¡Ah! —Mei también entró con entusiasmo—. Tío Leo, me alegra que haya venido.

—A-Ah... hola... Mei... —Leo le saludó, pero seguía casi en una especie de trance.

—Iba a servir el pie que hice ayer, ¿también querrá?

—Ah... sí... pie... sí...

—Está muy raro, ¿se siente bien?

—Leo iba a decirme algo, ¿no? —Mencionó la hermana de Hugh.

— ¡Ah! —Leo se espantó, aún más nervioso—. Era... que... ¿Te cortaste el cabello, cierto? No pude decírtelo en la fiesta, jajaja...

—Oh, ¿lo notaste? Qué alegría. Mi hermano hasta ahora no lo ha notado, jeje —Sonrió con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—Jejeje —Pero Kyouhei comenzó a reír maliciosamente, como si se hubiera percatado de todo—. Ay, viejo... usted me cae tan bien —Le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Leo—. Algún día, algún día.

—Oh... bueno, entonces iré a servir —Mei se dirigió a la cocina.

—Te ayudaré Mei, para traer el té también —Le dijo su tía y fue detrás de ella.

—Uf... —Kyouhei suspiró desilusionado—. Cielos, cada día me gusta más Mei, ¿qué tendrá ella? ¿Qué cree usted? —Al observar a Leo, se dio cuenta que no era momento de hablarle, porque hasta en piedra se había convertido el pobre que tuvo un ataque de nervios que estalló—. Uy... creo que alguien está peor yo... Bueno, a menos tomaré asiento.

Kyouhei se sentó en el sofá, lo que le hizo sentir una especia de nostalgia, era el mismo en el que había dormido la noche que Hugh lo acogió. Recordaba que en la mañana siguiente Mei había pensado que se había colado en la casa, lo que hizo reír a Kyouhei en este instante pensando nada más las tonterías por las que discutían. Y después de todo eso, él ahora está ahí, sin haber usado alguna estrategia, Mei solo lo invitó para comer el pie que ella misma había hecho, quién hubiera pensado que a fin de cuentas, su relación había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Y mientras él seguía sucumbido en aquellos pensamientos, sintió una presencia acercarse de pronto, entonces volteó, encontrándose con Flygon.

—Ugh... solo eres tú, no me asustes así —Le dijo Kyouhei al Pokémon dragón—. Hey, te ves cansado, ¿estabas durmiendo? No entiendo para qué bajaste entonces... ¡Ajá! Quieres de ese pie también, ¿no dragonsuelo? Ah, pero vas a esperar que yo coma antes, ¿te quedó claro?

Para moletarlo un poco, sujetó a Flygon y acarició su cabeza de forma brusca mientras se reía, pero al menos eso ayudó a que Flygon terminara de despertar mientras se molestaba poco a poco por la actitud elocuente de Kyouhei. Pero de pronto los dos se asustaron al escuchar el ruido de varias tazas romperse.

—K-Kyo... —Mei había roto las tazas, porque al salir de la cocina las traía en una bandeja, pero la dejó caer al verlos, por alguna razón estaba abrumada.

—P-Pero Mei... ¿Qué haces? —Le dijo Kyouhei sin entender nada.

—T-Tú... estás... —Apuntó hacia Flygon.

— ¿Eh?

Kyouhei observó a Flygon, el cual lo miró a él también. Al pensar unos momentos, finalmente retiró sus manos del dragón y se las quedó observando. Él lo hizo inconscientemente, pero lo hizo, realmente había tocado a un dragón y hasta se atrevió a molestarlo como si se tratara de alguno de sus propios Pokémon. Al darse cuenta de esto, levantó la mirada, sentía cómo se iluminaban sus ojos de una emoción que trataría de exponer al mínimo pero que seguiría sintiendo por dentro.

 _"De alguna manera... todos aquí nos hemos superado a nosotros mismos. ¿Y tú? ¿De qué manera demuestras esa Fuerza de Voluntad?"_

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ****(N/A: Normalmente evito honoríficos japoneses para escribir ahora, sin embargo como la hermana de Hugh no tiene nombre oficial, no puedo dejar de imaginar que Kyouhei la llame "Imotou-san" ya que Imotou=Hermana menor en japonés. Y efectivamente he visto series donde algún personaje llama "Imotou-san" a la hermana menor de un amigo y/o conocido)**

* * *

 **Calme :**

Edad: 14

Región: Kalos

Hogar natal: Pueblo Boceto

Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de Noviembre

Signo zodiacal: Escorpio

Tipo de sangre: O

Altura: 1,55

Peso: 47 kg

Comida favorita: Quiche (Es una tarta francesa)

Color favorito: Verde

Primer Pokémon: Dedenne

Familia: X (padre), Yvonne (madre), Grace (abuela)

 **Curiosidades:**

*El peinado de Calme es color miel (la misma tonalidad que el de Y) y su corte es una combinación del "Melena rizada" con el flequillo de "Media melena" que se le pueden poner al personaje masculino en XY, para que puedan hacerse una idea.

*La razón de su sueño es obviamente una ironía hacia el trauma de X. Y que se dedique además a la corrida de Rhyhorn, es una ironía para Y también.

*Al igual que X, Calme pone el nombre de sus Pokémon a partir del nombre en francés de este mismo. Por ejemplo, el nombre de Gogoat en francés es Chevroum y Calme lo nombró Chevro.

*Su edad fue cambiada, pues antes solo sería menor a Kotone por unos meses, esto fue debido a que en principio Calme estaría enamorado de Kotone. Esto se cambió totalmente por el bien del personaje, ya que tenerlo para sufrir por amor… hmm… no gracias, se lo hice a Mitsuri pero no cometeré el mismo error. Preferí mantenerme en lo ya establecido, que el hijo del "protagonista masculino" tenga su romance con el hijo del "rival o mejor amigo" en este caso, el amigo más cercano a X es Trevor, por lo que…

*El que entrene con Gin es obviamente una referencia a que Green fue el "senpai" para el grupo de Kalos en la saga.

*Calme ha comprado todos sus equipos de grabación a través de los premios de las corridas de Rhyhorn, además de que se levanta a las 5 de la mañana todos los días, es posiblemente el personaje más esforzado del fic.

*Junto a Gray y Haruka, son los únicos en tener el inicial en común con su madre. En el caso de Calme, se le dio a Froakie debido a que faltaban protagonistas con iniciales de agua, y ya para el tercer fic se quería tener mismo número de protagonistas por inicial: Fuego (Gin, Kotone, Haruka y Kyouhei), Planta (Orange, Blasco, Amethyst y Gray) y Agua (Yuuki, Hana, Calme y Mizuki) También esta es la razón por la que Kai y Mei no tienen inicial.

*Al medir 1,55 es más alto que que X (1,49) y que Y (1,53).

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Lamento mucho subir el capítulo con un día de atraso, espero que no me vuelva a pasar~**

 **Siguiente capítulo: El lazo que sigue Años Después.**


	28. 27-Lazos que siguen Años Después

**Capítulo 27: El lazo que sigue Años Después...**

Era la mañana del Domingo, un día para descansar luego de haber pasado tantas cosas... o al menos así hubiera sido si no fuera porque el timbre acaba de sonar.

Kyouhei estaba en su casa decidido a dormir hasta tarde, pero al oír el molesto timbre y ver que nadie más respondía, no le quedó de otra que levantarse e ir a abrir esa puerta incluso en pijama, notándose un muy mal humor.

—Ugh... ¿Qué...? —Preguntó con cara de hartado al abrir, tenía el cabello despeinado incluso, como si no tuviera ganas de fingir la actitud alegre de siempre.

— ¡Hola! —Kotone saludó desde detrás de la reja.

Era raro, pero eran Kotone, Orange, Gin, Yuuki, Haruka, Amethyst, los tres niños pequeños y Calme, quien venía con su Noibat volando al lado suyo.

— ¿Ustedes? —Al verlos, mucho menos quiso fingir otra actitud—. ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? ¿Por qué tan temprano? ¿Por qué si quiera tengo que verlos?

—Bueno, no teníamos nada que hacer, entonces pensamos lo "grandioso" que sería forjar lazos entre nosotros... ¿qué tal? —Dijo Kotone con un tono del que no se sabía si era sarcástico o cierto, tal vez solo quería molestar como siempre.

—Forjar lazos... ¿qué tonterías me cuentas?

—Ehm... fue idea mía en realidad... pensé que contigo y Calme solo hemos hablado para batallas y entrenamientos... creo nos hará bien convivir como amigos normales —Dijo Orange de forma apenada—. Ehm... ¿Te molestamos?

—De hecho, sí. Me molestan bastante. Tengo planes para hoy.

— ¿Y esos planes son? —Preguntó Yuuki.

—Dormir hasta las 2 de la tarde, avanzar con mi partida hasta las 8 y luego hacer tonterías en internet que ni yo mismo recordaré, solo para volver a dormir como a las 4 de la mañana, ¿les importa?

—Oh... ¿y no podemos acompañarte?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No quiero que ninguno de ustedes, payasos, entre a mi casa!

—Vaya, sí que es testarudo...

— ¿Nos vamos entonces? —Preguntó Orange.

—Si no quiere, no quiere. Vamos —Respondió Gin.

—Hmph —Kyouhei volteó para ignorarlos, a punto de cerrar la puerta.

—Oye, tu amigo de verdad es despreciable, ¿no —Dijo Kotone.

— ¿Eh? —Eso llamó la atención de Kyouhei, a lo que volteó nuevamente para ver a quién le hablaba.

—Bueno, supongo que iremos a tu casa al final, linda.

—No creas mal de él... —Era la voz de Mei, entonces finalmente dio un paso al frente dejándose ver, pues desde el punto de vista de Kyouhei la obstruía una pared, por eso él no la vio—. Tal vez solo está cansado de entrenar... lo siento mucho.

En una fracción de segundo, Kyouhei cerró la puerta de un portazo, lo que llamó la atención de los chicos quienes se quedaron viendo unos segundos de forma extrañada. Se escucharon unos cuantos ruidos y en tan solo unos segundos Kyouhei abrió nuevamente la puerta, pero esta vez vestido, peinado y con una sonrisa radiante.

—Ejém... digo... claro que pueden entrar, para eso estamos los amigos Holder —Dijo el chico fingiendo mucha amabilidad.

Gracias a eso todos entraron a la casa, y mientras que los chicos se sentaron en la sala con unas bebidas y bocadillos, Kyouhei aprovechó a ir arriba para tocar la puerta de sus padres algo molesto.

— ¿Sí? —Lack-two abrió.

—Ugh... ¿por qué tenías que ser tú? —Kyouhei se quejó—. Oye, ¿y mamá?

—Fue a comprar temprano.

— ¿Qu-? ¿En serio?

—Sí. Dijo que no te despertara porque seguro querías descansar.

— ¡Y si te dijo eso, ¿qué te costaba abrir la puerta a ti?! ¡¿No escuchaste que tocaban el timbre?!

—Estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para abrir la puerta, tú podías perfectamente, no tienes nada que hacer hoy.

— ¡Ay, nunca espero nada de ti y aún así logras decepcionarme! ¡Hmph! —Le apartó la mirada cruzándose de brazos—. Te apuesto que Hugh sí hubiera abierto la puerta para dejarme dormir.

—Bien, pídele que te adopte, es fácil buscar esos papeles —Dicho esto, cerró la puerta de su habitación.

— ¡H-Hey! Uy... ese... —Aguantó su rabia un rato—. ¡Argh! No le prestaré atención —Caminó en dirección a las escaleras—. Después de todo, Mei está en mi casa~ Ah~ Es como un sueño, es... ¡Ah!

Kyouhei casi tropezó, pues de la nada los tres niños pequeños se aparecieron corriendo por el segundo piso.

— ¡Eso! ¡Eso! —Hibiki corría con un juguete en sus manos.

—Ay, pero tenían que traer a los mocosos... —Kyouhei se quejó—. Hey, jueguen en el patio, porque... eh... —Se fijó bien en el juguete que traía Hibiki—. Eso... ¡AAaaah! —Pegó un grito enorme.

— ¿Eh? —Hibiki se detuvo y miró hacia Kyouhei, a lo que las dos niñas lo hicieron también—. ¿Qué tienes? Chico Edipo.

— ¡¿Qué haces con él?! —Le quitó el juguete. Parecía ser una especie de "robot mecha" y por lo limpio que estaba, debía ser nuevo—. ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!

—Ahm... de una de las habitaciones. ¿Me devuelves el juguete? Eres muy descortés, estábamos jugando con él.

— ¡Niño impertinente, esto es mío! ¡Y no es un "juguete"! ¡Es una figura original de Turina Omega! ¡No es para jugar!

— ¿Tienes cuántos, 13, y aún tienes juguetes?

— ¡Qué no es un juguete! ¡Para empezar, ninguno de ustedes tiene permiso de entrar a mi habitación!

— ¿Y para qué tienes eso si no es para jugar?

— ¡Es de colección!

—Te dije Hibiki, que no debes entrar a las habitaciones sin permiso —Le comentó Kotomi.

— ¡La que tomó el juguete fuiste tú! —Respondió Hibiki—. ¡Dijiste "Turina Omega, Turina Omega"! ¡No te vengas a hacer la víctima!

—B-Bueno... ¡Pero quien entró sin permiso fuiste tú!

— ¡No me importa quién haya entrado y quién haya tomado el juguete primero! —Dijo Kyouhei más molesto—. Digo... ¡Argh! ¡NO es un juguete!

—Es que mi tío Dia tiene ese mismo juguete —Dijo Hikari—. Solo que el suyo ya es viejo y se ve desgastado...

— ¡Que no es un juguete!

—Hm... —De la nada, apareció Lack-two, quien estaba observando desde cerca.

— ¡Ah! —Kyouhei se hizo a un lado espantado—. ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí tú?! ¡¿No tenías que hacer trabajo?!

—Bueno, me pareció divertido verte discutir con estos niños de 4-5 años como si fueras uno de ellos... así de inmaduro eres, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué...? —Eso lo hizo ponerse rojo como tomate por la vergüenza—. ¡Ay! ¡Ya déjenme en paz!

Luego de eso, Kyouhei pudo bajar con los niños para reunirse nuevamente con los demás. Y tras explicar lo que pasó, Hibiki terminó recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Yuuki...

— ¡Ay! ¡Waahh! ¡Por qué solo yo! —Hibiki hizo un pequeño berrinche.

—Te dije que no subieras, niño malcriado —Dijo Yuuki—. No vuelvan a tomar los juguetes de otras personas.

— ¡Que no es un juguete! —Respondió Kyouhei muy molesto.

—Es un robot grande, colorido, fácil de usar... ¿cómo eso no va a ser un juguete?

— ¡Argh! —Estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa del centro—. ¡Me rindo!

—Ah... niños, como ven, no pueden subir —Les dijo Orange con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Tienen que portarse bien cuando están en casa de otras personas, ¿bien?

—Sí, porque si no, llamaremos a sus padres y se me largan —Kotone en su lugar, les dijo en forma de amenaza.

—Pero... es tan sorprendente que estos niños sean tan energéticos y unidos... —Comentó Calme—. Juegan siempre juntos, ¿no?

—Bueno, Kotomi no puede vivir sin mí —Respondió Hibiki de forma presumida.

— ¡C-Claro que no es cierto! —Dijo Kotomi molesta.

—Bueno, yo vivo en Sinnoh... —Dijo Hikari—. Es primera vez que veo a Hibiki y Kotomi.

—Ah, pero ya juegan mucho juntos, seguro que en un par de años más seguirán siendo amigos —Les dijo Haruka—. Tú y yo nos conocimos de pequeños, ¿verdad Amethyst?

—Sí —Asintió Amethyst—. Nosotros éramos los más pequeños en el grupo en ese entonces.

— ¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? —Preguntó Mei.

—Sí, cierto... —Pensó Kyouhei con su mano en el mentón—. Ahora que lo pienso, aparte del chico Calme y yo, ustedes ya se conocían, ¿no es así?

—Es verdad... ¿Hace cuánto se conocieron? —Preguntó Calme.

— ¿Hace cuánto? A ver... —Orange se puso a pensar—. Fue hace... 5 años que luchamos contra el Team Disonancia, ¿verdad? En esos tiempos, Kazuo era uno de nuestros enemigos, pero nunca imaginé que lo volveríamos a ver de esta manera...

—Como siempre tan tonta, naranjita —Le dijo Gin.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Respondió Orange enfadada.

—Haz memoria, nosotros nos conocimos antes. Bueno... sin contar a Haruka y Amethyst que eran bebés, tú, yo, Yuuki, Kotone y Gray nos conocimos hace mucho.

—Oh... ¡Cierto! La reunión que hicieron nuestros padres en Hoenn cuando apenas éramos unos niños... ¡Lo había olvidado!

 _Era como si el tiempo hubiera volado... ya que pasaron 10 años desde que ellos se conocieron. Fue una reunión que hicieron los Pokédex Holder de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova (exceptuando a Lack-two y Whi-two). Una que hicieron para conocer a la bebé recién nacida, Haruka. En aquellos tiempos, Gin tenía 10 años, Orange 9, Yuuki 6, Kotone y Gray 5; y Amethyst 2._

 _En aquella reunión, mientras los adultos hablaban, con ambos bebés junto a ellos, el resto de los niños tuvo la oportunidad de conocerse en un lado aparte del jardín..._

 _— ¡Soy Gray! Y él es mi compañero Deino._

 _—Bueno, soy Gin. Y mi compañero es Eevee._

 _—Soy Orange, y mi compañero es Pikachu. Su nombre es Thunder._

 _— ¡Soy la sorprendente Kotone! Y ella es Otaro, mi Sentret._

 _—Y... y yo soy Yuuki... y él es mi compañero Poochy, mi Poochyena._

 _Es cierto que en aquellos tiempos la actitud de los chicos era algo distinta. Gray era mucho más hiperactivo, además de que era mucho más devoto a las batallas, ya que en ese tiempo no tenía decidido si dedicarse a ellas o a la agencia de su madre. Gin era mucho más pretencioso en esos tiempos y molestaba a Orange mucho más, además de que todos pensaban que Orange era hombre en esos tiempos. Kotone era incluso más presumida y antipática, mientras que Yuuki era tímido y algo llorón, lo que se notó en su presentación._

 _— ¡Ajaja!_ _—Kotone de pronto rió con pretensión_ _—. ¿Qué fue eso? "Y-Y-Yo... soy Yuuki... una niña tímida"_

 _—Oh... yo soy niño..._ _—Dijo Yuuki bajando la mirada apunto de llorar._

 _— ¡No se nota, niña asustada! Vi cómo hace rato no te separabas de los adultos... apuesto que tus padres te ordenaron venir aquí para que dejes de molestarlos..._

 _—Eh... pero..._

 _—Pero a tu hermanita sí le dejaron quedarse, ¿no te parece mal?_

 _—D-Dijeron que es porque es bebé..._

 _—Ay, pobre niño ignorante... ¿No lo sabes? Ahora que nació un nuevo bebé, tus papás poco a poco dejarán de prestarte atención y darte amor... se olvidarán de ti y pronto te obligarán a dormir afuera junto a tu "Poochy" para dejes de molestarlos... es lo que siempre pasa, cuando los padres consiguen a uno más lindo y joven, el hermano mayor queda abandonado. Lo sé, porque conozco a muchos hermanos mayores que hoy en día duermen en su jardín_ _—Obviamente lo que le decía era una mentira mal intencionada, solo para asustarlo._

 _—N-No... no me harían eso... snf..._ _—Dijo el niño aguantando sus lágrimas._

 _—Claro... de hecho yo los oí hablar antes... dijeron "ahora que está Haruka con nosotros, no tendremos que aguantar a ese niño llorón nunca más"._

 _—Uh... uh... ¡Waaaaaahhh!_ _—Finalmente se echó a llorar con fuerza._

 _—Ay, ay, ay..._ _—Orange se puso nerviosa y enseguida se acercó al niño_ _—. No, no... ella solo te estaba haciendo una broma... los padres no hacen eso..._

 _—Snf... ¿D-De verdad...? Snf..._

 _—Claro..._

 _—Pero no cambia el hecho de que sí eres un llorón y que sí deben estar hartos de eso_ _—Agregó Gin._

 _—Ugh... ¡Waaaaahh!_ _—Volvió a llorar fuerte el pequeño Yuuki._

 _— ¡Si no ayudas no hables!_ _—Orange le gritó a Gin._

 _—Al menos no trato de hacerme el niño bueno como tú_ _—Respondió Gin en forma presumida._

 _— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Al menos no soy un presumido idiota como tú!_

 _—Yo al menos tengo cosas que presumir, pero tú... uf... no eres bueno en nada, naranjito._

 _— ¡¿Quieres pelear?!_

 _—Claro, no tengo problema en darte otra paliza._

 _— ¡Ya lo veremos...!_

 _— ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!_

 _De la nada Gray pegó un grito enorme, tanto que sorprendió al resto, logrando que Yuuki deje de llorar y que Orange y Gin callaran su discusión._

 _— ¿Q-Qué te traes tú?_ _—Le preguntó Kotone._

 _— ¡Nada! Ajajaja_ _—Gray se puso a reír_ _—. ¡Pero gritar es lo mejor para llamar la atención!_

 _— ¿La atención para qué?_

 _— ¿Les gustaría oír la palabra de la agencia BW?_

 _—Cinco años y ya haciendo publicidad... ¿qué clase de crianza te dan?_ _—Se preguntó Gin._

 _— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes 5 también?_ _—Le preguntó Kotone a Yuuki de mala manera._

 _—Ah... snff... snff..._ _—El pequeño se puso a contar, entonces levantó 6 de sus dedos._

 _— ¡Ay! ¡¿Eres incapaz de decir tu edad con la boca, nena llorona?!_ _—Le gritó de forma amenazante._

 _— ¡P-Perdón!_ _—Dijo Yuuki cubriéndose por el miedo._

 _—Ahora eres el doble de patético, eres mayor que yo. Dios, en serio eres una nenita cobarde._

 _—Y-Yo... snff... yo soy niño... snff..._

 _—Sí, diciendo eso te hace ver menos patético, claro._

 _—A-Ah..._ _—Orange trató de meterse_ _—. C-Creo que... debemos llevarnos bien, no está bien molestar a otros._

 _—Tú también pareces una nena, ¿lo sabes?_

 _— ¡N-No!_ _—Negó muy nerviosa_ _—. E-Es... ¡Yuuki es la nena aquí! Ah..._ _—Se quedó helada con lo que dijo, hasta que observó al niño que estaba a punto de llorar_ _—. N-No... ¡Lo siento! Era un chiste... este..._

 _— ¡Ajajajajaja!_ _—Gin se echó a reír muy fuertemente_ _—. ¡Eres un todo un experto en consolar niños, naranjito! ¡Ajajaja!_

 _— ¡No molestes! ¡N-No lo dije a propósito!_

 _—Ay, son todos aquí unos aburridos_ _—Balbuceó Kotone, entonces caminó para alejarse del lugar._

 _—H-Hey..._ _—Yuuki la siguió_ _—. ¿Q-Qué haces? Nuestros papás se van a enojar si te vas sola._

 _— ¡¿Caminaremos solos?!_ _—Gray lo alcanzó_ _—. ¡Genial! ¡Una aventura! Por cierto, no te saludé a ti, yo no creo que seas una nena_ _—Le ofreció la mano muy amablemente._

 _—Ah..._ _—Yuuki aceptó el apretón de manos muy tímidamente._

 _—Ay, muy lindos, deberían ser novios_ _—Les dijo Kotone_ _—. Estoy aburrida, no conozco esta región, y quiero pasear._

 _—P-Pero..._

 _—Ay, ya sé... la nena no puede caminar dos pasos sin sus papis cerca. Tranquilo~ Puedes ir con tus papis a chillar mientras el chico agencia y yo vamos a caminar._

 _—Hm... no, yo sí puedo..._ _—Respondió Yuuki tratando de ocultar sus ganas de llorar con una cara forzadamente seria._

 _Así, mientra que Orange y Gin continuaban con su discusión, los tres más pequeños se alejaron del grupo poco a poco._

 _— ¡Ay! ¡Gin! ¡¿Por qué siempre actúas como si fueras mejor que yo?!_

 _—Porque lo soy, es un hecho._

 _— ¡Lo que eres es un tonto presumido!_

 _— ¿En serio? Veamos... de todas las batallas que hemos tenido... ¿cuántas has ganado tú?_

 _—Ugh... hm..._ _—Bajó la mirada, avergonzada._

 _—Lo supuse. ¿Hm? Oye, ¿y el trío de infantes?_

 _— ¿Eh?_ _—Miró a alrededor_ _—. ¡Ah! ¡¿Dónde se metieron los tres?!_

 _—Demonios_ _—Caminó para marcharse también._

 _— ¡¿A dónde vas?!_

 _— ¿Dónde crees? A buscar a esos niños._

 _—Pero... ¿No es mejor decirle a nuestros padres?_

 _— ¿Estás loco? Soy el mayor, debían ser mi responsabilidad. Iré a buscarlos, no debieron ir lejos, a menos que tú te creas incapaz de buscar a tres simples niños y siempre necesites ayuda de papá y mamá._

 _— ¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos a buscarlos!_

 _De este modo, Orange y Gin también se alejaron del grupo. No fue mucho lo que caminaron hasta llegar a la ruta 101, que parecía ser un extenso bosque lleno de flora y fauna._

 _—Uh... nos estamos alejando mucho, ¿no?_ _—Comentó Yuuki casi temblando._

 _—Si quieres volver, hazlo, nadie te está obligando_ _—Respondió Kotone._

 _— ¿Eh?_ _—Miró hacia atrás, todo el camino que tendría que hacer solo si regresara_ _—. Hmm... no..._

 _— ¡WOOOHHH!_ _—De pronto Gray gritó._

 _— ¡¿Eh?!_

 _— ¡DEBEN COMPRAR LOS PRODUCTOS DE LA AGENCIA BW ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Uf..._ _—Suspiró después de ese grito_ _—. ¡Eso se sintió genial!_

 _—Cielos, tú sí que eres raro_ _—Le comentó Kotone_ _—. ¡Ay! Estoy en un bosque una nena chillona y con un raro gritón... ¿qué podría ser peor?_

 _—Bueno, al fin y al cabo estamos aquí porque tú querías llamar la atención, jaja_ _—Comentó Gray de forma inocente._

 _— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Eso no es cierto!_

 _— ¿No lo es?_

 _— ¡Claro que no! Vine porque se me antojó, es todo._

 _—Oh~ Comprendo. ¿Y bien? Si seguimos por aquí aparecerán Pokémon salvajes, apuesto que tus Pokémon están en el nivel suficiente. Jeje, mi Deino todavía es muy débil._

 _— ¿Eh?_ _—Al escuchar eso, Yuuki se espantó un poco._

 _—Bueno, no es que mi Sentret sea la gran cosa..._ _—Respondió Kotone_ _—. Pero algo podremos hacer._

 _—Oh, o sea que si aparece un poderoso Pokémon salvaje, estamos perdidos_ _—Gray llegó a esa conclusión, pero se le veía muy calmado._

 _—Exactamente. Pero están conmigo, no pasa nada_ _—Kotone siguió su camino y para atravesar un arbusto, tomó las hojas del tal_ _—. ¿Hm?_ _—Sin embargo, al mirar arriba, vio que las hojas que había tomado pertenecían a un Shiftry_ _—. Oh, demonios..._ _—Retrocedió lentamente._

 _— ¿Y bien?_

 _—Ah... t-tengo todo controlado, solo tenemos que..._

 _El enfadado Shiftry dio un salto y comenzó a atacar con sus poderosos abanicos de hojas._

 _— ¡Correr!_

 _Los tres pequeños tuvieron que correr, no había más opción, pues Shiftry era sumamente poderoso para ellos. Gracias a ello, terminaron yendo por diferentes caminos, hasta perderse verdaderamente por ese bosque..._

 _Mientras tanto, Orange y Gin también entraron a la ruta en busca de esos niños, aunque era raro todo lo que caminaban y no veían a ninguno por ninguna parte. Orange ya se estaba asustando._

 _—Ehm... Gin... creo que es mala idea continuar caminando por aquí._

 _— ¿Por qué?_

 _—P-Porque... pueden aparecer Pokémon fuertes..._

 _— ¿Y? Los derrotamos y ya. Además, los niños no pudieron ir para otro lado._

 _— ¡E-Es mejor decirle a nuestros padres!_

 _—Nah, es solo buscar a tres infantes._

 _— ¡Tú también eres un infante!_

 _—Uf, cómo eres molesto. ¿Por qué no te vas de aquí?_

 _— ¡El único molesto eres tú! ¡Te crees mejor que el resto!_

 _—Ya lo hablamos, yo gano las batallas contra ti, Orange._

 _— ¡Argh! ¡Eres un...!_ _—Muy enfadada, sacó a su Pikachu de la Pokéball._

 _—Ay, aquí vamos de nuevo_ _—Sacó a Eevee de la suya._

 _— ¡Thunder! ¡Impactrueno!_

 _El Pikachu lanzó su impactrueno, dando un buen impacto, sin embargo Eevee desapareció aprovechando el destello. Luego de un rato buscando, Eevee apareció por detrás, golpeando a Pikachu con su ataque de Excavar, hasta dejarlo derribado._

 _— ¡Ah! ¡Thunder!_ _—Orange recogió a su Pikachu._

 _—Eso te pasa por solo ponerle ataques eléctricos por ser un Pokémon eléctrico, sigues siendo un principiante._

 _— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!_

 _—Es la verdad, yo me la paso entrenando mucho con Eevee mientras tú juegas, por eso mi Eevee sabe movimientos útiles para luchar contra cualquier tipo de Pokémon. La estrategia calculada siempre gana, naranjito._

 _—Uy... eres tan despreciable... ¡Tú...!_

 _— ¡WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! !_ _—Antes de seguir discutiendo, escucharon un fuerte grito que no provenía de muy lejos._

 _— ¿Eh?_ _—Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y decidieron correr en dirección a ese grito._

 _— ¡ ¡ ¡ LA AGENCIA BW ES GRANDIOSA ! ! ! ¡ ¡PERO TAMBIÉN QUIERO DEDICARME A REUNIR TODAS LAS MEDALLAS! ! ! !_ _—Era el pequeño Gray quien estaba gritando, solo, en un lugar apartado del bosque._

 _— ¡¿Gray?!_ _—Orange lo llamó al verlo._

 _— ¡Ah! ¡Qué alegría verlos!_ _—Gray fue junto a ambos_ _—. Me perdí y pensé "si doy un grito fuerte, la gente interesada en la agencia me encontrará" y aparecieron ustedes._

 _—Sí, excepto por la parte que no estamos interesados en la agencia_ _—Respondió Gin_ _—. ¿Dónde están los otros dos?_

 _—Ah... no lo sé... apareció un gran Shiftry y corriendo de él nos terminamos separando._

 _— ¿Un Shiftry? Si lo hicieron enfadar seguro que en cualquier momento aparece otra vez para atacar, así que hay que estar atentos. Uf... además que si el niño Yuuki quedó solo, seguro se lo come un Pokémon salvaje._

 _— ¡¿Eh?!_ _—Orange lo miró muy angustiada._

 _—Es por eso que la gente que no pelea, debe alejarse de rutas con mucha vegetación como esta, aquí abundan los Pokémon salvajes. Bueno, vamos a buscarlos._

 _Tras la corrida, Yuuki y Kotone habían llegado a un lugar apartado que se veía muy seguro, aunque estaba lejos de la ciudad ya y definitivamente estaban perdidos, aunque al menos estaban juntos..._

 _— ¡Waaaahhh!_ _—Pero Yuuki lloraba fuertemente_ _—. ¡Quiero ir a mi casa! ¡Quiero ir a mi casa! ¡WAAAAHHHH!_

 _—Uh... ¡Ya!_ _—Kotone le gritó muy irritada_ _—. ¡Estoy harta de escuchar tu lloriqueo!_

 _—Ugh... snff..._ _—Trató de aguantar seguir llorando, pero no paraba de sollozar._

 _— ¡Yo sé cómo volver, así que deja de llorar! Ehm..._ _—Miró alrededor_ _—. Será por ahí... o por allá... ¿tal vez allá...?_ _—Comenzó a sudar_ _—. ¿Dónde demonios estoy...?_

 _—Hm... ¡WAAAAHHH!_ _—Volvió a llorar con fuerza._

 _— ¡Argh! ¡Habían 2 niños conmigo! ¡¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con él?!_ _—Se quejó gritándole al cielo_ _—. ¡Se acabó!_ _—Se acercó a un árbol con ramas._

 _—Snff... snf... ¿Q-Qué haces...?_

 _—Subiré al árbol para ver dónde estamos, o tirarme de lo alto para dejarte de escuchar, lo que pase primero._

 _—Snff... pero... snff... te puedes caer..._

 _—Soy una experta, niño. Yo nunca me caigo..._ _—Subió a una rama, la cual de inmediato se rompió, lo que la hizo caer al suelo_ _—. ¡Ay!_

 _—Snff... te lo dije..._

 _— ¡Cállate! Ugh..._ _—No se levantó, pues se había raspado la rodilla y sí le dolía._

 _—Oh... hm..._ _—Al verlo, Yuuki se levantó y caminó hasta ella para ofrecerle la mano_ _—. ¿Quieres llorar?_

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _—Es que... si algo te duele, está bien llorar... nadie te va juzgar, jejeje_ _—Finalmente el niño sonrió, de forma dulce e inocente._

 _—Oh... ¡Ah!_ _—Ella se sonrojó, entonces se puso de pie de golpe, y con enfado empujó al niño al sueño_ _—. ¡Cállate niño tonto! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir si quiero llorar o no!_

 _— ¡Ay...! Ugh... ¡WAAAAHHH!_ _—Obviamente Yuuki comenzó a llorar en el suelo tras ser empujado con agresión._

 _—Ay, aquí vamos de nuevo..._ _—Para tratar de ignorarlo, caminó hacia adelante para seguir el camino._

 _—AH... ¡E-Espera! Snff..._ _—Él la alcanzó y la sujetó de la parte trasera de su vestido para que no se marchara._

 _— ¿Q-Qué...? ¡¿Ahora qué haces?!_

 _—Es que... snff... antes nos separamos y si te suelto me podría perder... snff... ¡Y yo no me quiero quedar aquí solo! ¡Waaah!_

 _—Ugh... ¡Bien, pero no llores!_

 _—Ah..._ _—Guardó silencio de inmediato_ _—. B-Bien..._

 _—Ay, alguien deme paciencia..._ _—Tomó la mano del niño_ _—. Si le dices a alguien que te di la mano, te mato, porque tengo una reputación que impide a tocar idiotas._

 _—S-Sí..._ _—Asintió, pero sonriendo más tranquilamente._

 _Los niños caminaron un rato por el bosque de esa manera, sin embargo lo que habían olvidado es que el Pokémon que hicieron enfada, Shiftry continuaba al acecho por ahí... por su parte, Orange, Gin y Gray continuaban caminando en busca de los otros dos niños, para poder volver a Villa Raíz._

 _— ¡Yuuki! ¡Kotone!_ _—Gritaba Orange_ _—. Ay Caray... qué pasa si no lo encontramos._

 _—Deja de decir eso_ _—Respondió Gin_ _—. No me importan esos niños... pero nuestros padres nos matarán si no los encontramos vivos._

 _— ¿Eso es lo que te importa?_

 _—No es mi culpa que los dejaras ir._

 _— ¡Tú también estabas distraído, la culpa es de los dos!_

 _— ¡Esa duda me quedaba!_ _—Dijo Gray de pronto_ _—. ¿Son amigos o no?_

 _— ¿De Gin? Claro que no_ _—Respondió Orange._

 _— ¿No?_

 _—Naranjito tiene complejo de inferioridad y no soporta que alguien mejor que él en todo esté a su lado_ _—Dijo Gin._

 _— ¡Eso no es cierto, es porque tú eres muy egocéntrico!_ _—Gritó Orange._

 _—Entonces sí son amigos..._ _—Comentó Gray con una boba sonrisa._

 _— ¡¿No escuchaste que no?!_

 _—Oh_ _—Gin se detuvo, observando a un lado, donde el viento soplaba._

 _— ¿Y ahora qué haces? Hay que buscar a los niños, ¿sabes?_

 _—Tranquilo. Creo que por fin se viene lo interesante._

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _Efectivamente, si el viento soplaba tanto en un espacio donde no debería hacerlo, tenía que ser por el ataque de un Pokémon. A lo lejos en dirección a Orange, Gin y Gray venían Kotone y Yuuki, huyendo de Shiftry que estaba lanzando poderosos ataques con los abanicos que tiene en forma de hojas en las manos. Fue una sopresa, pero Gin ya se preparó con su Pokéball esperando a que llegaran._

 _— ¡Niños!_ _—Orange recibió a Yuuki y Kotone_ _—. ¿Estás bien?_

 _— ¡Claro que sí!_ _—Respondió Kotone_ _—. No tuve miedo. Si huía, era parte de mi estrategia._

 _—Snff... ¡WAaaaaahh!_ _—Por su parte, Yuuki solo pudo llorar fuerte._

 _—Veo que los dos estaban asustados..._ _—Respondió Orange con una sonrisa nerviosa_ _—. ¿Eh? ¿Gin? ¿Planeas pelear?_

 _—Es obvio_ _—Dijo Gin poniéndose delante de todos_ _—. Si queremos irnos tranquilos de aquí, habrá que derrotar al Pokémon que nos ha atormentado durante toda la visita al bosque. Vamos a comenzar por algo sencillo_ _—Sacó a Eevee de la PokéBall_ _—. ¡Ve! ¡Joltioparálisis!_

 _Para Eevee fue difícil luchar contra las corrientes de viento de Shiftry, pero aun así gracias al entrenamiento que ha recibido, logró dar un leve golpe al objetivo, el cual tuvo que bajar del árbol en el que estaba._

 _— ¡¿Qué pasa?!_ _—Kotone se quejó_ _—. ¡Ese golpe fue muy débil! ¡Débil!_

 _—Además, el tipo eléctrico es débil al planta, ¿no?_ _—Dijo Gray._

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces fue un mal golpe?_ _—Preguntó Yuuki._

 _—Ay, se nota que son niños aún..._ _—Dijo Gin_ _—. Pero no los culpo. Ya que el "Joltioparálisis" es un nuevo movimiento que muy pocos Eevees en el mundo han logrado dominar. ¿Qué tal si observan mejor a nuestro amigo Shiftry?_

 _—Ah..._ _—Orange se dio cuenta_ _—. Paralizado..._

 _Era claro, Gin no quería dar un gran golpe, solo buscaba paralizar a Shiftry, ya que un "Joltioparálisis" era un movimiento que siempre paralizaba. Y esto no solo ayudaba a que Shiftry pudiera o no atacar, sino que ahora Eevee podría realizar un movimiento de mayor potencia sin miedo a ser alejado por los poderosos vientos de Shiftry. Lo que sí estaba claro, era que mientras parecía que solo presumía porque sí y hacía enfadar a Orange, Gin en realidad ya estaba pensando en la estrategia que usaría para derrotar a Shiftry una vez que volviera a verlo. Orange pensó lo increíble que era, que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Gin en realidad tenía un gran talento que tardaría mucho en alcanzar._

 _—Ahora termina, ¡Flarembestida!_ _—Ordenó Gin._

 _Eevee corrió ahora para golpear a Shiftry con un movimiento tipo fuego, para terminar todo. Pareciera que la estrategia de Gin era perfecta para derrotar al Pokémon, sin embargo de un momento a otro, el Pokémon demostró que tenía un objeto entre sus hojas... ¡Una baya Zreza!_

 _— ¡¿Qué?!_ _—Eso sorprendió mucho a Gin._

 _— ¡Tiene una baya equipada! ¿Qué es lo que hace?_ _—Le preguntó Orange._

 _Tras comer la baya, la parálisis de Shiftry se fue, recuperando su velocidad, y pudiendo lanzar otro fuerte Vendaval, alejando a Eevee antes de que pudiera insertar su golpe._

 _—Ese maldito tenía just esa baya... ¡Vuelve con el Joltioparálisis!_ _—Gin ordenó nuevamente._

 _Sin embargo Shiftry no iba a caer de nuevo en el mismo truco y esta vez saltó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su viento, para que así Eevee no lo pueda tocar ni un centímetro. Era mucho el peligro, así que no le quedó más opción a los chicos que correr de ahí y ocultarse detrás de un gran árbol, mientras que Shiftry continuaba lanzando esos fuertes Vendavales, impidiendo que pudieran salir de allí._

 _— ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿No ibas a vencerlo?!_ _—Se quejó Kotone._

 _—Snff... ¡Quier ir a mi casa!_ _—Yuuki gritó llorando._

 _—Ugh... ¡Ya cállate, niñito malcriado! ¡Que me tienes harto!_ _—Gin finalmente le gritó muy enfadado, haciendo callar a Yuuki del miedo._

 _—Oye..._ _—Orange sujetó a Yuuki para consolarlo de ese grito que lo asustó_ _—. Gin, no tienes que desquitarte con Yuuki solo porque tu estrategia falló._

 _—Pff..._

 _—Solo hay que pensar en otra cosa..._

 _— ¿En qué más puedo pensar? Al saber que mi oponente era Shiftry y que los movimientos de mi Eevee son físicos, sabía que alcanzarlo sería difícil. Por eso planeé lo del Joltioparálisis, porque era la única forma de ganar. Pero de todas las bayas, justo tenía que tener una Zreza, ¿sabes la baja posibilidad de eso? Ahora me atrapó, no caerá en el mismo truco dos veces y nos vamos a tener que quedar aquí toda la vida acompañados de un trío de niños insoportables._

 _—Pero tú... ¡Ay! ¡Se acabó!_ _—Orange se puso de pie muy molesta_ _—. ¡Escúchame Gin! ¡¿Tú qué crees que son las batallas Pokémon?!_

 _—Pues estrategia, es obvio._

 _— ¡¿Y no has pensado alguna vez que tus estrategias pueden fallar?!_

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _— ¡Las batallas Pokémon son impredecibles! ¡Nunca sabes lo que va a pasar! ¡Y a veces, cuando tus estrategias ya no sirvan más, solo vas a tener que depender de la suerte! Tal vez yo no sea muy bueno al momento de crear estrategias... ¡Pero lucho con el corazón! En este momento, lo que necesitamos es creer en nuestros Pokémon y nada más. ¡Si ya no tienes más estrategias, solo lucha y espera lo mejor! ¡Porque ya no nos queda de otra, grandísimo idiota!_

 _—Qu..._ _—Se levantó también_ _—. ¡¿Quién te crees para...?!_

 _— ¡Si de verdad crees que está perdido, pues bien, yo me haré cargo de ese Shiftry!_

 _Tal vez Orange no pensaba que realmente lograría ganar, pero aun así puso pie fuera del escondite soportando el fuerte viento y sacó a Pikachu de la PokéBall para poder pelear._

 _—Detener las hojas de Shiftry... ¡Thunder, Pikaturbo!_

 _En una milésima de segundo, Shiftry tuvo que cargar energía para lanzar ese fuerte viento una vez más, y en tan solo esa milésima Pikachu se adelantó y golpeó con fuerza a Shiftry para poder derribarlo del árbol en que estaba una vez más._

 _— ¡Wow! ¡El movimiento de Pikachu fue más rápido que las hojas de Shiftry!_ _—Gritó Gray con entusiasmo._

 _— ¿Él sabía que Pikachu sería más rápido?_ _—Preguntó Yuuki._

 _—No_ _—Respondió Gin_ _—. Es cierto que Pikaturbo siempre golpeará primero, pero no es que Orange haya calculado el momento exacto de utilizar el movimiento, no es que Orange calculara cuál sería la milésima de segundo donde Shiftry descansaría para lanzar su siguiente Vendaval... Orange no pelea así, solo ataca por instinto y cuando ya no te quedan estrategias... esa en definitiva es la mejor manera de luchar._

 _— ¡Ahora Thunder! ¡Pikapicado!_ _—Orange ordenó nuevamente._

 _Esta vez Pikachu dio un gran salto, listo para dar un poderoso golpe del tipo volador. Sin embargo Shiftry logró recomponerse del último movimiento antes de que Pikachu lograra dar su golpe, y como estaba desde el cielo, sería muy fácil mandarlo a volar con otro gran viento, pero antes de atacar, Eevee apareció por atrás con Excavar, golpeando a Shiftry antes de que se mueva._

 _—Oh_ _—Orange volteó hacia Gin,_ _sorprendida—. ¿G-Gin?_

 _—Sin embargo aún te falta_ _—Le dijo Gin_ _—. No era buena idea usar un Pikapicado sabiendo que Pikachu podría ser enviado a volar, creo que sí necesitas calcular ciertos movimientos después de todo._

 _—Ugh_ _—Lo miró con desprecio._

 _—Pero... tal vez sea yo el que no tenga que calcularlos tanto... de todos modos, vamos a terminar, ¿quieres?_

 _—Ah... ¡Sí!_ _—Asintió con decisión._

 _— ¡Flarembestida!_

 _— ¡Termina el Pikapicado!_

 _Con los dos movimientos viniendo de cielo y tierra, fue imposible para Shiftry lanzar algún viento para derribar uno de los dos lados, así que ambos Pokémon lograron insertar su poderoso golpe, derrotando finalmente al terrible Pokémon del bosque que los había perseguido durante todo ese día._

 _—Oh... ¡Wah!_ _—Orange respiró un momento y de inmediato se alegró por lo que había hecho_ _—. ¡Thunder, Thunder!_ _—Tomó a Pikachu en sus brazos, llena de felicidad._

 _—Bueno_ _—Gin se agachó, para acariciar la cabeza de su alegre Eevee_ _—. Supongo que ese Shiftry no era tan fuerte..._

 _—Asombroso_ _—Dijo Gray_ _—. Eso es lo que llaman "estrategia combinada", ¿verdad? ¡Ustedes dos hacen un gran equipo!_

 _— ¿E-Equipo?_ _—Orange se sonrojó_ _—. ¡C-Claro que no! ¡Gin solo se metió!_

 _—Hubieran mandado tu rata a volar, así que un "gracias" suena más adecuado_ _—Respondió Gin con total soberbia._

 _— ¡En mi vida te daría las gracias a ti!_

 _Esa fue la primera vez que Orange y Gin vencieron a un enemigo en equipo, quién diría que años más tarde sus estrategias dobles serían clave para muchas de sus batallas._

 _Luego de ese suceso, los chicos volvieron a Villa Raíz, donde ninguno se salvó del regaño que les tocaba por haberse ido a escondidas durante tantas horas. Luego de ese día, cada uno se marchó a su hogar en su región y volverían a verse hasta después de 5 años donde se unirían para derrotar al "Team Disonancia". Lo que estaba claro es que a través de todos estos años, han forjado un lazo especial que en definitiva continuará hasta muchos Años Después.._

Esa pequeña historia es la que ahora mismo estaban contando a sus compañeros menores, en la sala de la casa de Kyouhei. Al terminar, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar...

—Ok, a ver si entendí... ¿eras hombre y te cambiaste de género? —Preguntó Kyouhei.

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! —Respondió Orange completamente sonrojada—. ¡D-De todos modos, creo que eso no va a la cuestión de la historia!

—Ah, ¿la historia? Es estúpida, gracias.

—Y-Yo la verdad estoy sorprendido... —Dijo Calme—. Hay ciertas actitudes que no me esperaba...

—Sí bueno, pero todos aprendimos lecciones, ¿no? —Dijo Kotone de forma presumida—. Yo aprendí tener cuidado de a quién tratas mal en tu infancia, porque puedes terminar enamorándote de él en el futuro.

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó Yuuki.

— ¿Qué? —Kotone repitió la pregunta, haciéndose la tonta.

—Eh... bueno. De todas formas, creo que no debiste contar ciertas partes, Kotone.

— ¿Por qué no? Fueron mis favoritas~ —Contestó sujetándolo del brazo de manera mimosa.

—Solo lo dices porque te gusta burlarte de mí.

—A mí me da gusto escuchar ese tipo de historias, siempre tienen buenas experiencias que contar —Dijo Amethyst con una sonrisa.

—P-Pero sigue siendo raro... para mí... —Dijo Haruka.

— ¿Y a ustedes niños? —Preguntó Orange—. ¿Qué les pareció...? Eh... esto...

En realidad hace un buen rato que los niños no estaban escuchando, ya que se dedicaron a jugar a un lado. Ahora estaban molestando a Noibat de Calme, que estaba fuera de la Pokéball.

—Es obvio que un niño se aburre fácilmente de esas cosas —Le dijo Gin—. Déjalos, cuando sean más grandes puedes contarles otra vez.

—Creo que eso haré. Jeje.

Aquél relato pudo haber sido algo sin importancia, pero lo que más destacaba era ver el cambio que sufrieron los chicos que participaron en este. La evolución de su personalidad y cómo el día de hoy son simples amigos que se llevan bien. Es notorio la evolución de su relación gracias a las diferentes aventuras que les tocó vivir durante años.

Pero claro, los tres pequeños no habían prestado mucha atención a ello, después de todo son niños y tienen mucho que recorrer, tal vez para algún día convertirse en poderoso entrenadores también e incluso conservar esa amistad que ha comenzado hace poco al convivir los tres juntos en Unova. Pero lo que sí estaba claro, es que al menos ahora se llevaban bien y se comprobaba por sus juegos y por lo mucho que no paraban de molestar a ese Noibat... tal vez demasiado...

—E-Eh... niños... creo que deberían dejarlo en paz... no es un jueguete —Les pidió Calme nerviosamente.

—Boberías —Contestó Hibiki—. Quiero ver qué son los ultrasonidos de sus orejas que...

Hibiki tiró de las orejas al pequeño, hasta que Noibat no soportó más y gritó con un enorme supersónico que espantó a todos, tanto que les dolió en los oídos, pero al menos así Noibat voló para escapar.

—Ay, ay, ay... ¡Niño impertinente! —Le gritó Kotone—. ¡¿Ves lo que hiciste?!

—Me dolió... me dolió... —Se quejó Hibiki casi llorando.

Incluso las dos niñas pequeñas estaban casi llorando también, después de todo estaban al lado de Noibat cuando lanzó ese atroz estruendo.

—Cielos, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Por qué no le das un golpe, para...? —Kotone volteó hacia Yuuki.

Sin embargo este estaba recostado en al sofá muy mareado, al punto del desmayo, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Eso la sorprendió y se veía una gota de sudor pasar por la cabeza de Kotone.

— ¿E-Está bien...? —Le preguntó Mei angustiada.

—Tiene un oído muy sensible, eso casi lo mató... —Respondió Kotone.

— ¡L-Lo lamento! —Dijo Calme muy angustiado mientras su Noiban volaba junto a él—. N-No quería... es que...

—Ay, tranquilo. Ya se le pasará el mareo —Le dijo Kotone en tono burlesco, no le dio ninguna importancia al asunto—. Además fue culpa del enano ese de allá, ¿me crees que algunos dicen que somos parentescos? Yo creo que es adoptado.

—Ah... ajá... —Asintió Calme sin saber qué decir.

—A decir verdad, ese Noibat ha mejorado mucho, ¿no? —Le comentó Gin—. ¿Has entrenado con él?

—Oh... S-Sí... —Respondió Calme con un leve ruborizo en su rostro—. Este... me ha ayudado en algunas batallas, así que se podría decir que ha mejorado mucho... Gin, ¿te diste cuenta con solo ver su estruendo?

—Ni yo soy tan bueno. Es que está evolucionando.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Calme volteó hacia su Noibat y, efectivamente, estaba presentando rasgos de una evolución en ese mismo momento. Pasaron unos momentos y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, hasta convertirse en un enorme dragón de nombre Noivern. Eso fue una alegría no solo para Calme, sino que el resto se alegró de inmediato y comenzaron a felicitar aquél logro, a excepción de los tres pequeños que no entendían bien, de Yuuki, quien continuaba mareado por su lado; y de Kyouhei, quien observó un poco distanciado del Pokémon.

— ¡Mira Calme! ¡Ahora con esta bestia vas a poder pelear por aire! —Expresó Kotone con gran gusto—. ¿Vas a convertirte en un entrenador aéreo como tu madre ahora?

— ¿Eh? ¡C-Claro que no! —Respondió Calme muy nervioso—. No me gustan las alturas... no podría ser un entrenador aéreo...

Una risa salió del grupo, era verdad que estaban muy animados. Por ello, Kyouhei finalmente se levantó para acercarse al centro de atención: Noivern. Al momento que se acercaba, las risas dejaron de escucharse, porque más bien estaban casi boquiabiertos mientras veían a Kyouhei acercarse tan silenciosamente. Ya ni un ruido se escuchaba en el lugar y Kyouhei simplemente acercó su mano hasta tocar la cabeza de ese enorme gran Pokémon. Al hacerlo, sonrió levemente, sin rastro de pretensión como suele tener el resto del tiempo.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué pasa! —Kotone lo interrumpió lanzándosele de la nada, tomándolo de los hombros y agitándolo—. ¡¿Desde cuándo puedes tocar dragones?! ¡¿No que eras una niña llorona?!

— ¡Ay! —Kyouhei la apartó muy bruscamente, estaba enfadado—. ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡¿Es que nunca puedes reaccionar con cerebro ante las cosas?!

—K-Kyouhei... —Orange se le acercó, tratando de preguntarle con tranquilidad—. No me digas que tú...

—Je... ¡Claro! ¡Desde ayer! —Finalmente Kyouhei comenzó a presumir como siempre hace, con ambas manos en la cintura, mostrando soberbia en cada palabra—. No deberían de sorprenderse, alguien como yo superaría una tonta incomodidad tarde o temprano.

— ¿Llamabas a eso "incomodidad"? Casi mojabas tus pantalones cada vez que veías una lagartija —Le comentó Kotone—. Oye Mei, mejor dinos tú, ¿qué pasó?

—Oh... ayer tocó a Flygon —Respondió Mei sonriendo con nervios—. Estábamos en casa y sin darse cuenta, Kyo tocó al Flygon de papá como si fuera su propio Pokémon. Ni él se había dado cuenta. ¡Ah! Y si ahora tocó a otro Dragón... ¡El entrenamiento debió ser un éxito! —Al pensar en eso, sonrió ya con emoción y con esas mejillas levemente coloradas.

— ¿Significa que podrá tocar a cualquiera? —Preguntó Haruka—. ¿Qué hay de Kyurem?

Esa pregunta fue incómoda, porque al terminar de decir esa palabras, todos guardaron silencio de inmediato, pensando en aquella situación. Porque, efectivamente, era Kyurem el oponente principal al que iban a enfrentar, un dragón horriblemente aterrador.

— ¡Pues obvio que puedo acercarme a ese horrible monstruo de hielo! —Kyouhei rompió el silencio respondiendo con soberbia.

—Primero comprobemos que sí puedes tocar a cualquier dragón —Dijo Kotone.

— ¿Qué propones?

—El dragón más aterrador que tenemos a la mano —Le dijo que forma seria

— ¿No supondrás...?

—Oh, claro que sí. ¡Yuuki~ ❤ ! —Kotone se cambió de golpe su tono a uno mimoso, levantándose de su lugar—. Préstame a tu lagartija demonio, ¿quieres cariño~? —Al terminar la pregunta, miró a Yuuki para esperar su respuesta, pero este continuaba recostado en su lado del sofá sin escuchar nada por el mareo—. Ay, no inventes, si ya pasó, hombre. Levántate. ¡Hey! —Comenzó a agitarlo sin nada de delicadeza, empeorando el problema obviamente.

—Eh... creo que mejor lo dejamos para mañana, ¿no? —Le dijo Orange de manera nerviosa.

—Eres una aburrida.

Kotone se detuvo para dejar en paz al chico por fin. Pero de todos modos la alegría del grupo continuaba, pues parecía que todo el esfuerzo que estaban poniendo para derrotar al enemigo, daría sus frutos. El que Kyouhei superara su miedo fue algo que realmente les trajo una gran esperanza de que en definitiva, todo deberá salir bien.

Y observando a esos chicos, escuchando esas risas adolescentes que nunca antes se habían oído en el interior de esa casa, estaba Lack-two desde el segundo piso a un pie del primer escalón para bajar. Él había ido hasta allí al escuchar el estruendo de Noibat que obviamente lo distrajo de su trabajo, pero al oír a los chicos y lo que pasaba, solo se quedó allí sin bajar ni interrumpir nada. Ahora Lack-two sabe que, gracias a Hugh, finalmente Kyouhei ha superado su miedo. Sumando a eso que también es más alegre, más esforzado y decidido para esta batalla, Lack-two al menos pensaba que su hijo estaba avanzando y que por lógica, el sentimiento que debería sentir cualquier padre es "felicidad" incluso si es un sentimiento al que él no está acostumbrado. Pero en lugar de eso, sentía más bien "incomodidad" o algo así debía ser, ya que no tuvo ningunas ganas de acercarse a Kyouhei ese día. Para Lack-two, los sentimientos comunes de un padre a un hijo, son nuevos. No sabe qué hacer ante esto, nunca se lo enseñaron y por primera vez, está atrapado en una situación donde ni por un libro ni por experiencia, sabe cómo actuar.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Amethyst Bertliz :**

Edad: 13

Región: Sinnoh

Hogar natal: Pueblo Hojaverde

Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de Febrero

Signo zodiacal: Acuario

Tipo de sangre: O

Altura: 1,50 cm

Peso: 48kg

Comida favorita: Mochi (un dulce japonés)

Color favorito: Morado

Primer Pokémon: Riolu

Familia: Diamond (padre), Platinum (madre), Johanna (abuela paterna), Yanase (abuela materna), abuelo materno

 **Curiosidades:**

*Es el último personaje del primer fanfic en ser creado. Es el que más tiempo tardé en inventar alguna apariencia física.

*Su Pokéball favorita son las PesoBall (recuerden que en el primer fic, cada uno usaba una pokéball en especial) sin embargo sus Pokémon son livianos y rápidos (A excepción del Sandslash que atrapó recientemente).

*Separar al trío de Sinnoh para hacer un solo shipping fue difícil, pero como siempre fui un poco más devota al Commoner y que ese es el más popular, fue el ganador. Sin embargo, a cambio Amethyst tendría una relación muy cercana a Pearl, como una forma de decir que es su padre también.

*Por ende, "si eres hijo de alguien de Sinnoh, eres hijo de los tres y aprenderás de los tres". Es por eso que Amethyst tiene una actitud armoniosa, no para parecerse a Diamond, sino para representar que Dia, Pearl y Platinum son una armonía, por ello saldría alguien como Amethyst al aprender lo mejor de los tres. Si notan, Hikari también muestra actitudes de esa crianza armoniosa.

*El nombre Amethyst fue puesto porque buscaba una piedra de color morado. La razón por la que no usé el nombre de "Kouki" (que es el japonés de León/Lucas, la contraparte de Dia) es debido a que no me gustó ese nombre y me sonaba raro. Sin embargo, hoy en día me arrepiento de no haberle puesto Kouki en su momento.

*Al medir 1,50 es más bajo que Diamond (1,51) a su edad, y por ende, más bajo que Pearl (1,57) y Platinum (1,53) también.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo: Mis primeras lágrimas**


End file.
